Fire and Ice
by SweetSouthernSass
Summary: Meet Christen Collins, a girl who's been wrapped up in Derek Hale's world since she was born without even realizing it. When she grows closer to him, her life begins to shift dramatically. New powers are on the rise, but can she trust him? There's no doubt the two could be partners throughout the insanity of the supernatural world, but could it be possible they're more?
1. Chapter One

**Hello hello! This is my very first Teen Wolf fan fiction, so be easy on me! I just got hooked on the show a few weeks ago and am completely in love with the characters. I think the producers have done a great job! But if I could have my way...I might add a few things (; I'm just seeing where this thing goes and hoping for an amazing story from the characters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, it's characters, or any other copy righted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. The only thing I own is my original character, Christen Collins.**

**P.S- Came back today and did some editing so it's easier to read! (8/9/13)**

* * *

"Did you hear about the body in the woods?"

I barely glanced up. Obviously the comment caught my attention, I mean, a body in the woods? Who wouldn't take a second to listen in to that? Honestly.

Still, chemistry wasn't something that I was particularly good at and I couldn't waste the time when I should really be copying notes for the exam next week.

"Yeah man. Crazy shit. I also heard that kid was back in town. Something Hale, the one that lost his whole family in that fire a couple years ago?"

I stopped writing. That was a little more intriguing. My mom had been one of the lead doctors on those cases. I remember bringing her dinner and staying to eat with her since she was on the late shift and her having to leave in the middle of it. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples trying to block out the onslaught of images that I had managed to block from memory thanks to hours of therapy. The bodies…they were burned so badly.

"Dude who gives a crap? Creepy shit happens in that woods. That guy is a freakin creep."

My eyes snapped open and I inclined my head slightly to listen to Jackson go on.

The guy was an arrogant idiot rather he was Lydia's man or not. I shook my head and leaned back down to continue with my notes, letting them continue with their meaningless conversations while I worked. My mind was racing though. I couldn't get the images out of my head, it was simply no use.

I had to get out of there.

Raising my hand, I claimed a headache and asked to be excused, gathering my things. I think Jackson said something to me as I was leaving but I didn't answer and continued on out into the hall where it was quiet. Finally rounding the corner, I sank down to the floor and leaned my head back trying to concentrate on my breathing to rid myself of the awfulness inside my mind.

"_It's really not that big of a deal Mom, I've got time to figure out what I want to do. That's the whole point of college you know, finding yourself." _

_I smiled and shook my head as she went on about the importance of knowing my path before I actually went on to college so that I didn't waste time and screw up my future career plans. She just didn't get that I wanted to take it easy and find something I loved. She was determined to fit me into a mold of her or my Dad. _

_"How about we stop talking about this and enjoy dinner? I did make it special since I knew you'd have a long night you know. Football season is coming soon. Do you think you'll make it to any of my half-time performances?" _

_She nodded and was beginning to tell me her plans of figuring out the schedule when a nurse came bursting into the attending's break room where we were eating, screaming about a deadly house fire at the Hale house and how most of the family had been caught in it. They were being bused in and they needed her stat. _

_I was in shock, I went to school with a few of the kids. A couple of the girls were in my class and I was just starting to get to know them. _

_I was still trying to catch my breath as my mom frantically kissed the top of my head and told me to wait there. The silence after they left was deafening and I was increasingly worried about the family. I cleaned up our dinner and put away the leftovers in my mother's mini-fridge before biting down on my lip._

_ I had to know. _

_I quickly made my way out of the break room, using my dancing skills to walk silently. Nothing could have prepared me for the images that met me as I rounded the corner. I gasped and covered my mouth as I watched the chaos in front of me, it was practically the entire family! How could something like this happen? _

_Some had already died, others were screaming in pain from their burns that covered their entire bodies. I couldn't breathe, the smell of burning flesh was nauseating. Soon my fears were confirmed, Isobel, the girl I was beginning to know since we had been put together as dance partners, was there. _

_She was completely burned and breathing shallowly. I heard Dr. Shaw say that there was nothing they could do but make her comfortable, there was no way that she would pull through the night. I didn't realize that I was crying until someone spoke my name in loud tones, shaking my shoulder some. I looked up to the eyes of Grace, my mom's best friend and nurse at the hospital. _

_"Christen what on earth are you doing in here? Your mother will completely freak out! She's going to kill me!"_

_ I cleared my throat over and over trying to find my voice. When I spoke it wasn't much above a whisper, "I know her," I said as I pointed to Isobel "she's my partner for dance. I just…Dr. Shaw said she won't make it. Can I…?"_

_ I looked up at Grace, knowing she would understand my unspoken question. She nodded and pulled the curtain around to block the rest of the chaos from behind me as I sat by Isobel's bed. I reached out for burn unit gloves and put them on before gently reaching out for Isobel's hand. She was barely conscious and I asked if she was in much pain. She shook her head the smallest amount before asking me to tell her about the new moves to our season opener routine we had learned that day. I explained the new choreography, going over the parts I knew she would have had trouble with, as her breathing became slower and more shallow. My eyes filled with tears knowing that she was slipping away. _

_"Christen?" I looked up at her and squeezed her hand before she continued, "Take care of him…please? My brother. He blames himself so easily. Tell him I'm glad he wasn't there, he couldn't have prevented what happened. He just would've died with us. Tell him, tell him I love him."_

_ I nodded and she squeezed my hand as my tears began to fall down my cheeks and onto it. I whispered soothing words and promised I would do as she asked as she slipped away and her heart monitor began a steady scream of a beep, letting us know her heart had stopped. I broke down, sobbing onto her hand and bed until Grace came to get me. As she pulled me up from the bed, I reached out to squeeze Isobel's hand one last time. _

_When I turned, I was staring into the eyes of a boy, probably a senior I wasn't sure, with jet black hair. He had been watching me with Isobel as she died, I could just feel it. Before Grace led me to the break room, I caught his gaze again, stricken with shock and grief, before they changed into an ice blue that seemed to burn. _

_I gasped through my tears, knowing it was him. _

"Hey. Are you alright? You left class and dropped your notebook by me when you walked out."

I jumped, sucking in a breath as my eyes slammed open and I looked up into the brown eyed gaze of Scott, a boy from my chemistry class. I finally started breathing again, laying my hand on my chest and leaning my head back again as I tried to relax and answer him.

"I'm sorry, you startled me. Yeah I'm okay. I just…I needed to get out of there. I hate the gossip mill you know?"

I looked up and saw the understanding fill his eyes as he nodded and reached out a hand to me to help me up from the floor.

I took it, saying thank you, and rose to my feet before gathering my bag and taking the notebook he held out to me. I thanked him for returning it to me and told him I would see him in class tomorrow before moving down the hall to my locker. I opened it and concentrated on putting things away, answering greetings and returning smiles with those that walked past.

After the bell rang and the hall emptied, I leaned my forehead to my locker door, enjoying the coolness of the metal on my skin. It had been so long since I'd had a flashback, things were going so well. I shook my head and murmured under my breath to myself, "Pull yourself together Collins. Jesus."

I grabbed my dance bag and sprinted down the hall to the dance room, looking forward to losing myself in it for a few hours.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **On to Chapter Two! I hope everyone enjoys it! I'm really having a good time writing in another character to the Teen Wolf world to help balance out Lydia's character. Constructive comments are always welcome! (:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I only own my original character, Christen Collins**

* * *

The next morning I hadn't even had time to put my things away and get a sip of my mocha frappe before Lydia had slammed into the locker next to me. I rose an eyebrow as I turned to look at her and the new girl that she had no doubt forced to accompany her down the hallway. Her expression was part annoyance and part mischief.

"And just _where _were you yesterday afternoon Christen? I know I told you I'd save a seat out at the Lacrosse tryouts for you. You didn't even return my _texts_." She looked at me accusingly.

"Good morning to you too Lyd. I believe it's a little early for _bitchiness _don't you? I haven't even finished my Starbucks yet." I lifted the cup in my hand, taking a sip and motioning to the girl standing next to her, "Plus you haven't introduced me yet."

I reached out to shake the new girl's hand, "Hi I'm Christen Collins. Don't mind Lydia, she gets in a mood and there's no stopping her."

"I'm Allison," she smiled in a genuine way and I smiled back, "I just moved here a few weeks ago."

I nodded and began to ask her how she was adjusting and liking the new school and move before Lydia stuck her hip out, complete with her hand and a ton of attitude. "Um _hello_? The tryouts?"

I sighed and turned back toward her before taking another sip, "Mm. I'm sorry, I had dance practice and when I got out I had this terrible headache. Plus I was exhausted. Not to mention it was family dinner night with my dad, you know how those go."

I took another sip and prayed that she would let me get away with the walking out of class in a hurry and not talking to anyone for the rest of the night. I just couldn't get back into that again. I was barely holding on to sanity as it was.

She huffed a sigh and rolled her eyes before setting off toward the café, Allison and I trailing in her wake. I rolled my eyes, causing Allison to contain a giggle before Lydia spoke, "Fine. As long as you're going to be there today for the last day, you know Jackson needs his entire fan crowd. Especially after yesterday with that bench warmer stepping up and actually being good. Scott something or other…" she trailed off.

I watched Allison bristle at Lydia's name calling and silently applauded her before I caught on to the name she had said.

"Scott _McCall_?" I asked her.

She turned at the sound of my voice raising an octave on his last name and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're an underdog fan like this one over here," she motioned toward Allison and I saw her clench her fist, "Jackson won't like that very much. You might find yourself demoted in the bleacher babes."

I rolled my eyes, completely fed up with her morning attitude.

"Lyd, Jackson can take care of himself. A little healthy competition would do him well. Maybe then he wouldn't be an arrogant ass all of the time." I ended with a smirk, catching Allison's approving look from the corner of my eye. "Now if you'll both excuse me, I've got a history lecture to go suffer through. See you at lunch!"

I walked down the hall, leaving Lydia speechless and myself surprised.

Normally I just listened to Lydia's overwhelming approvals and rants in Jackson's favor without comment, but after yesterday and the memory of that boy with the eyes who burned me from the inside out, I just couldn't take it. Where did she get off acting like Jackson was the God of our little universe? If it came down to it, I know he'd save himself before anyone else.

I shook my head and continued down the hall, sipping my coffee as I went. When I passed Scott and his best friend, Stiles I think, I nodded and waved as I smiled at him. Both of their clearly shocked expressions made me giggle as I walked toward my history class.

Just as I was about to step inside, the hairs on the back of my neck rose and a sharp tingle raced up my spine. I swung my head around, searching for the cause. I couldn't be sure but it felt like someone was watching me. Looking around proved nothing though, and soon I was greeted by Allison who also had my history class.

We chatted a bit and I whipped out my phone to get her number before class began. As Mr. Jameson droned on about the colonial period, I stared out the window.

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was happening.

To distract myself, I scanned the parking lot, picking up on who had gotten new cars over the break. Nothing interesting had caught my eye until I noticed a sleek, black Camaro parked at the back of the lot. I smiled as I admired it, you couldn't go wrong with an American made machine.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful. I avoided those continuing to go on about the murder in the woods which brought up the remembrance of the fire.

At lunch I abandoned my usual seat near Lydia and Jackson to sit near Allison, continuing our discussion from history about her past homes and what the cities were like. I caught Lydia looking at us sourly, so I turned and blew her a kiss before sending her a text message promising I would be there for the afternoon's second round of tryouts. She seemed to brighten after that and smiled down the table at me before turning to talk to Jackson.

When I finally got to the last class of the day, dreaded chemistry, I traded my normal seat for one closer to Scott and his friend.

I planned on thanking him again for helping me out yesterday and congratulating him on a great day of tryouts. When I sat next to his friend, his mouth literally dropped open. I grinned and leaned over his lab chair to Scott's to whisper, "Thanks again for everything yesterday. I really owe you one. Plus, I hear congratulations are in order for your amazing performance. Allison and Lydia told me about how great you did. I'm sorry that I missed it. I'd give money to see someone hand it to Jackson at his own game."

Stiles mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water while Scott, though obviously shocked, smiled and thanked me for my praise. I asked if he was ready for today, and guaranteed I would be there to see it.

"Miss. Collins, perhaps you would like to share with the rest of the class would could possibly be more interesting that your much-needed review for the chemistry examination next week?"

I sucked in a breath and winced.

I should've known better than to continue talking in Harris' class.

Just as I was about to answer, someone spoke for me.

"Oh she was just helping me figure out how to open my book. You know me Mr. Harris, always running into complications."

Harris waved us off and I turned to Stiles, grinning. "Thanks Stiles" I whispered before turning back to my notes to do them some justice. I couldn't afford to not do well on this next exam.

I kept my grin to myself when I overheard Stiles whisper to Scott, "_Dude_. Christen Collins knows my name."


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** Hi there! For chapter three, I took a point of view from Derek himself. I think it adds a really interesting perspective to Christen's character through his eyes. As always, constructive comments are welcome! Thanks for reading! (:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may appear in this story. The only thing I own is my original character, Christen Collins.**

* * *

He knew her. He wasn't sure how he knew that he did, or why he was so sure but one thing was for certain, he knew her. He could feel it deep down, somewhere in his core. Even his wolf inside him, recognized her. He hadn't come to the school looking for her, he'd come to keep an eye on the new wolf. His name was Scott something…

"Scott _McCall_?"

His head whipped up involuntarily at the sound of her voice rising above the crowd and exclaiming the name he was just trying to come up with.

She knew Scott.

He leaned back into the wall, watching her sip her morning coffee and talk with her friends. She was graceful, he could tell in the simple way her head tipped back as she drank, and the fine muscles of her neck as she swallowed. Reflexively, he swallowed himself as he watched. He approved of the fiery attitude that her friend and managed to spark before she turned to go.

He needed to follow her.

He knew he was here for Scott but she…she was something else.

He had to do it.

Making sure to stay back, he followed, watching her as she swayed down the hallway. Her movements were fluid. So much so, if it weren't for his keen senses, he'd swear she knew another shape. The crowd was thinning and it was getting more dangerous to follow without being noticed. He leaned into dip in the wall where a door to a custodial closet was, just as she whipped her head around to look. He held his breath, cursing himself mentally for not backing away sooner.

But she didn't see him, and one of the girls from earlier in the morning distracted her.

He sighed with relief as she walked into the classroom, shaking his head. Too close. He had gotten too close and completely blown off what he came to do that morning in the first place. He hadn't forgotten that Scott was using his extra abilities on the field, it was just…he just _needed_ to know her.

Walking back to his car, a shiny new Camaro that made him smirk every time he saw it, he couldn't shake the feeling of knowing her.

He sat back in the driver's seat, trying to come up with a new plan to approach Scott when he felt eyes. He looked up, straight into the golden brown eyes of the girl. She was staring out the window, right at him. Actually at his car, since he knew that she couldn't see him through the tint of the windows; he'd had the darkest level installed that he could.

He watched her face break into a magnificent smile, appraising his car, and couldn't help but smile at her approval.

She liked American made.

Derek Hale shook his head and rubbed his temples. This couldn't be good.


	4. Chapter Four

**Continuing on with the developing story between Christen and Derek! Hope you enjoy! Constructive comments are always appreciated!(:**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that my be brought up in this story. The only thing I own is my original character, Christen Collins.

* * *

I was standing in line, waiting for my order as my phone started to ring. I huffed a sigh, moving my things to my hip and searched inside my bag for the damn thing. Grumbling to myself about bags being too big and never being able to find anything, I finally managed to pull it out and answer before the last ring, much to the annoyance of the crowd around me.

"About time. I was wondering if you were planning on ignoring me again."

I sighed into the phone and rolled my eyes as Lydia vocally pouted to me about my inattention. "Of course not Lyd! I just couldn't find my phone in this damn bag. I don't know how I manage to lose it in here every single freaking time I put it there."

"Eh, they're worth it. Listen it's freezing out here. Starbucks run before the tryouts?"

I smiled to myself as my name was called just as she asked. Thanking the guy and handing him a tip I balanced everything in my arms before answering her in a triumphant tone, "Already taken care of, hot coco is on the way."

"That's my girl! See you in a few."

I grinned and shook my head as I walked back down the hall quickly. I needed to make a short stop at my locker to put away my books before heading out to the field. There was never room for many accessories in those bleachers. As it was we would all be sitting shoulder to shoulder. Just as I was getting ready to shut the locker door, I sucked in a breath. There it was again! That tingle up my spine and the feeling of eyes on me. I bit down on my lip, moving slowly this time, trying to catch them in the act. Looking up through my lashes, I caught a vision of jet black hair disappearing into the crowd and my heart hammered to a stop in my chest. Everything went numb and I started to drop the tray of hot coco, completely unaware of the tan arm that shot out to grab them.

"Whoa! Christen are you okay?!"

Warm hands were trying to steady me and I glanced up into the chocolate brown eyes of Scott McCall. When I caught my breath I nodded and blushed, taking the hot coco back from him before looking up at him again. I swear I caught him staring in the same direction that I had been.

"Yes! Yes, I'm so sorry! Thank God you were here to catch those, Lydia would have killed me. Not to mention it would be a supreme waste of café cash."

He grinned down at me and turned with me to walk out to the practice fields. I asked him if he was ready and told him that we would be cheering him on from the stands. As we neared the practice fields, I noticed multiple eyes on us. Stiles' were full of disbelief, Allison's held interest and a faint touch of jealousy, Lydia's were disdainful yet intrigued, and Jackson's were just plain pissed. I smiled to myself and nudged him with my elbow so that he would notice and we both laughed. He helped me up to the stands and I wished him luck before turning to make my way up the bleachers by the girls.

"Ahem. What exactly was that?"

I smiled at Lydia's questioning voice and passed the hot coco down the line to her and then to Allison on my other side, who watched me with interest. "It was nothing Lyd. I almost dropped the whole tray of hot chocolate because I was trying to balance this damn thing," I indicated with a disgusted expression to my bag, "and he caught them. So basically he saved all three of us from a cold afternoon with nothing warm to drink. He's our hero."

I caught Allison's smile and even noticed a small one on Lydia's face as we sat back and talked about our days while watching the boys work. So far, the obvious stars were Scott and Jackson. I spent equal time cheering for both, though I was partial to Scott. I still wanted someone to show Jackson that you couldn't be a jerk and expect everyone to fall at your feet. They were battling, hard. I noticed Jackson really laid into him during a play and Allison grabbed my hand. I squeezed and tried to channel any sort of helpful energy Scott's way with my cheers. A few plays later came the one we were hoping for. I was completely amazed; it looked like something out of the gymnastics workshops we sometimes do for dance. When he made the shot, Allison and I sprang up, screaming for him. Even Lydia cheered, which provoked quite a tantrum from Jackson. I smiled as tryouts came to a close and Scott was named to the starting line. Allison and I were just heading down the bleachers when I looked up toward Scott again and picked out someone watching him as they steadily walked toward him. He was tall, extremely broad and well built, simply gorgeous, with a head of jet black hair. I felt the tingle start up my spine and my breathing sped up sharply as he slowly turned his head to me and I looked into the deepest blue gray eyes I had ever seen.

"It's him. It has to be. I'd know those eyes anywhere…" I thought faintly to myself, dimly aware that I could feel my legs giving out from underneath me.

My heartbeat took off at a racing pace and I swear I saw his nose flare and his eyes turn to a bright ice blue before everything clouded, turned black, and I lapsed into and unconscious peacefulness.

* * *

He watched her walk out of the school with Scott. She had almost caught him; he knew she saw something because he heard her heartbeat increase and the hitch in her breathing. But he got out before she could fully see him. He decided to hang back during the tryouts in the woods to watch. He still hadn't managed to get across to Scott how bad of an idea this was. Shifting on the field could be deadly. He felt a jealous pang as she nudged the new wolf and they laughed together. What did she see in him? Wasn't he interested, stupidly of course, in the Argent girl?

He spent the time altering his gaze between watching her cheering in the stands and watching Scott move on the field in ways that, in all reality and to anyone who knew him well, he shouldn't be able to. Not without that inhaler of his. Maybe not even then. After one particularly masterful shot, the coach called it and named his starting line…Scott was on it.

"Son of a…" Derek mumbled under his breath and didn't even stop to think before stepping out and heading directly toward Scott.

He had gotten close to his target when he felt the need to look for her again. She was directly across from him and he instantly heard her breathing bottom out and her heart start out at a frightful pace. He met her eyes and saw the recognition in her eyes dawn as her heart beat incredibly faster. Suddenly, it was like something zapped up his spine, and his wolf rose inside. His eyes flashed and turned as they did each time he let the wolf inside of him out. He clenched his jaw, willing the wolf down.

And she fell.


	5. Chapter Five

**And on to Chapter Five! I'm loving the direction the story is taking me! Ideas/suggestions are always helpful! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be brought up in this story.**

* * *

I was floating through blackness, completely relaxed and staring into those eyes. Those eyes that flashed when they met mine. It had to be impossible, obviously my imagination. Slowly I felt something tugging me back to consciousness. It was like a steady, pressuring pull that connected itself to my entire being on a cellular level. Like I was being called out of the darkness.

When I woke, it was to panic, pure and absolute panic. And very large, warm hands supporting my body, holding it close.

Lydia was crying and yelling, Allison was frantically talking to Scott asking if he saw what happened, to which he had no reply. Jackson was yelling at freshman to run for the school nurse. Coach? Yeah, he was completely useless. The man couldn't handle an emergency situation in the slightest. Then a deep voice, with a strange sound of controlled panic rose above the rest, commanding people to back away, get the screaming girl under control, call the nurse and then…

"I know you're awake. I can feel it. How about you open your eyes and make your banshee of a friend quiet down?"

I heard the slight tint of humor lighten the panic in his voice some, but only a tad. He was right- Lydia was screaming and crying at a ridiculous rate. I didn't want to keep everyone worried, despite _him_ knowing that I was back from my stint in the unconscious universe. I slowly opened my eyes, the brightness of the sudden glare of sunlight shining into my pupils hurting worse than the throbbing of my head.

"Ahh, there she is. Everyone stay calm, she's back with us."

I looked up into eyes filled with concern that had changed back to their stormy blue gray color and smiled faintly. "Changed back?" I thought to myself, "Seriously get ahold of yourself. You're being insane." I attempted to move and sit up but he tightened his hold on me, keeping my body flush with his chest and close into his embrace.

"You don't want to move like that. It's going to hurt more. And you might have a concussion. You hit your head on the way down. Gave us all a pretty good scare."

I narrowed my eyes at him, sure he was exaggerating, but as I raised my hand to feel out my head, I was hit with a stab of sharp pain that made me wince and moan. "Ohhhhh so not cool." The guy had the nerve to laugh, a deep rumbling sound that vibrated in his chest where my head was resting. I tried to maintain a glare in his direction, after all this _was_ his fault, but his laughter was just too perfect. I couldn't do it. I closed my eyes, attempting to get my bearings when I heard it, the voice of doom. I kept my eyes shut and cowered into his chest, causing him to look down at me sharply.

"Christen Annabelle Collins. Your mother is certainly not going to be happy about this."

I gripped his hand instinctively and squinted up into the worried gaze of Grace. I sighed and she mimicked me as she knelt down to take a look, checking me over with her 22 years of ER nursing experience. She had just transferred to the school district as a nurse last year. I have a feeling my previous breakdown over the incident had something to do with it, but she and my mother both claim otherwise. I tried to reign in a flinch as she checked my head. I had to be at my best so I could convince her not to call my mother. There was no way I was missing the party tonight. Lydia would kill me, plus I bought a new dress and heels.

"Don't even try it Collins. I know that look anywhere. You know your mother would kill me if I didn't call her about this. You fainted for no apparent reason, and Scott here says that you seemed shaky before the tryouts."

I felt my hand suddenly being squeezed and I returned the pressure without thinking.

"Oh come on Aunt Grace. You know that party is tonight. I cannot miss the first party of the school year."

She frowned disapprovingly and I felt another squeeze for support. I stood my ground-

"Besides, I didn't eat much at lunch and you know how practice can zap my energy. My sugar levels must have dropped, that's all. I'm fine, I swear. My head doesn't even hurt." And suddenly, even though I had been lying, it really didn't hurt that badly anymore. But I didn't want to over think it.

"Please Aunt Grace. Just let me go up to your office and you can check me out while I get cleaned up. I swear I'll be on my best behavior." I held up the hand sign for scout's honor and knew I had gotten through to her when she smiled.

"Alright. You come up to the office and I'll take a look at you. Have someone grab your things. Can someone help her up to the clinic?"

I noticed out of the corner of my eye Jackson stepped forward immediately, holding his hand out for mine. I did NOT want Jackson to take me. Any time we were alone he always got way too close, and laid on the charm thickly. I needn't have worried though because my hand was in the tight grip of _him_. I felt him tense beside me and I swear I heard a growl rumble deeply in his chest.

"That's alright, I've got her."

Jackson's gaze narrowed, assessing the stranger who sat on the field with me laid across his lap, then looked to me for approval, and I nodded without thinking twice about it. I noticed Allison and Scott gathering my things and preparing to follow us as I slowly stood, leaning against the bench. Grace was thankfully out of sight, because my head was spinning worse than it had been when I wasn't moving.

"You've got to cover for me, it's the least you can do." I whispered to him, not entirely sure he would be able to hear me.

He laughed quietly and slipped an arm under my knees, sweeping me effortlessly up into his arms. I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck without thinking, before I noticed the jealous looks of the girls surrounding the field and the territorial looks from the guys wondering who he was. I flushed then sighed and relaxed into his grip as he walked up the hill to the school.

"Thanks for this," I whispered so that only he could hear me. He caught my gaze and nodded just slightly. "I have no idea how I'm going to drive with this. But there is no way that I'm missing tonight." I bit down on my lip and thought hard, completely forgetting I was being carried by a dark and handsome guy up to the nurse's clinic, trying to come up with a substantial plan that wouldn't get me busted.

"I'll drive you Christen."

Hearing my name drop from his lips startled me, and it seemed to me that it did him as well. It seemed familiar, right somehow. We stared at each other as he walked and when I finally broke eye contact with him, I felt heated from the inside out. Soon enough we had reached the clinic and I swear I could feel his grip tightening on me, almost like he didn't want to let me go, even though he knew he had to. I smiled shyly and turned to Grace as she started her workup, thankful for the distraction of Allison talking to me while she did. I had to keep up my front for her so that she would let me out of here without putting in that dreadful call to my mother. We carried on about the tryouts and Scott's amazing plays for a while and when I looked toward him next, it seemed like he and Scott were engaged in a heated conversation.

"Who is that anyway Christen?" Allison asked me, "It seems like you know him."

I cringed inwardly, wishing she had waited until Grace was out of hearing range to ask this question, but there was nothing that I could do about it now. She had asked and it would be extremely weird if I brushed her off.

"His name is Derek," I felt Grace's hands still on me, "Derek Hale."

He glanced toward me when I said his name, like he had heard me, but I knew that was impossible. I heard Grace's sharp intake of breath as she finally recognized him. I broke our stare and looked to Grace instantly, worrying that this would be something that would push her over the edge into finally deciding to make that call.

"Stay calm. I'm fine, really. Now you understand why I fainted. Seeing him was shocking but I'm good, honestly."

With a doubtful look on her face she began finishing up bandaging a scrape on my arm that I hadn't even noticed. I tried to distract her by pulling her into our conversations about the amazing displays of athleticism out on the field, anything to keep her from going into talking about that day.

"I'll let you go and I won't call your mom, but I want to see you back here tomorrow. We need to talk about this and you know it."

Reluctantly, I nod and stand starting to gather my things. He's beside me instantly, taking the weight of my bag off of my shoulder and wrapping a thick and steady arm around my waist to support me as we walk. He thanks her and she nods, staring at him sympathetically. I feel him tense momentarily but then he's back with me, leading me away toward the parking lot as I exchange goodbyes with Allison, promising to text her and see her at my house later for primp and pregame time. He guides me toward the black Camaro I had noticed before and I laugh quietly, shaking my head.

"What? You can't beat American made."

He smiles down at me and I catch my breath as he helps me in and shuts my door. When he's inside, we sit quietly. The closeness has me on edge and my body feels like it's standing at attention, every nerve ending directed toward him, waiting for that zap of electricity. I don't know what to say and I can't gauge how much he remembers, what he's thinking or feeling. It's like his face is a mask. All I can center on is that the magnetic pull to this man is unbearably strong…and exciting.

"You fell." He says accusingly.

Well, that certainly wasn't what I had been expecting. I round on him-

"You shocked me." I glare over at him.

Silence fills the car as we stare at each other. I bite my lip, thinking of something that I want to ask and watch his eyes darken, growing stormier as his eyes settle on my lip.

"Have you been around me lately?" I ask quietly, almost certain of the answer.

He sighs, rubbing his hand over his eyes for a moment before looking back up at me.

"I _know_ you. Every part of me knows you. I couldn't figure out why or how…I've never…" he trails off, frustrated.

My breath hitches as I stifle a gasp- I was right. He _had_ been following me, staring at me, watching me.

"I know you too," I whisper without looking at him, "I knew when you were around. I could _feel_ you."

We continue to stare at each other and I can feel the energy in the car change. It forms from cautious and questioning to burning heat and electricity, like an icy burn that races up my spine. I shut my eyes, letting it run over me, parting my lips. They spring open as I hear the engine roar to life. I look over at him, questioningly.

"I need a drink for this," he mutters. And just like that, we're gone.

* * *

He drives, probably too fast, but he's white-knuckling it on the steering wheel. Watching her fall from the bleachers nearly killed him. Trying to wake her and not getting a response was physically painful. Putting his hands on her and feeling the connection that extended down to his inner core, through the wolf and man, from inside her…that was scary as hell. And she's just confessed that she knows him too. This has never happened to him before, he has no one to ask what in the hell is going on. All he can do is drive.


	6. Chapter Six

**A new chapter! Read and enjoy! As always, constructive comments and suggestions are welcomed! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf or its characters! I only own my original character, Christen Collins.**

* * *

I sat back and watched the world speed by my window as Derek sped out of the parking lot, thinking over what I had just revealed.

"_I know you too," I whisper without looking at him, "I knew when you were around. I could feel you." _

I snorted to myself before cover my mouth, inwardly cursing myself. That was so unattractive. I noticed him glancing over at me, probably way more than was technically safe for operating a motor vehicle, especially at the speed he had chosen. Trying to relax, I rolled down the tinted window so I could enjoy the September air. It was getting closer and closer to my favorite time of year, where the air would change from heavy and hot to crisp and cool. I was a sucker for fall and winter, riding boot and scarves. I smiled to myself, giggling quietly at the ridiculousness of going over fall fashion choices while riding shotgun in such an impressive car with such a gorgeous guy.

"What's so funny?" He asked in a frustrated tone, like he was mad that he couldn't figure out what I was thinking.

"I was thinking of how I love when the air changes from summer to fall. It's crisp and you can practically smell the earth on it. The leaves as they fall, the sting of coolness on my skin…it's my favorite."

The silence lengthened and I turned to catch him staring at me like I was insane for caring so much about the weather. I bit my lip and turned back to look out at the world going by, silently reprimanding myself for making such a big deal. What normal girl considers so much about the weather?

"Sorry," I mumbled quietly as I blush, "I know…it's just weather."

"No don't be…I know what you mean. Fall is my favorite too."

I smile brightly, glancing over at him. It's then that I notice, he knows the way to my house. I haven't had to direct him once, but here we are, turning sharply into my neighborhood. I keep myself from looking over at him, to ask him how on earth he knows where I live. After all, I know where he used to live. Well, me and everyone else in town after the…fire. I take a deep breath when he pulls into my drive, slowly shutting down the animal of a car. I lean against the door, waiting anxiously for whatever he might say. But he doesn't. He just sits there, staring at his hands or the steering wheel. My anxiety and attraction toward him slowly turn to frustration. He makes sure that he can be the one to take me home, endangers my life with his questionable driving habits, drives to my home obviously knowing where I live…and doesn't speak. I roll my eyes and blow out a sigh, exasperated. Enough is enough.

"Alright well…thanks for everything. I appreciate the ride, and your help getting to Grace today." I say.

Anyone with any lick of common sense can detect the irritation in my tone as I gather my things, hoisting my ever-present oversized purse on my shoulder. I suck in a breath and grit my teeth to steel myself, balancing myself after stepping out of the car. Once I've gained my balance, I move quickly toward my door, digging around in my bag for my keys. Damn things, hiding in the bottom of this God forsaken bag. I'm just pulling them out with a grin of triumph when I hear his gravelly voice, right behind me.

"Why do you keep using a bag that you can't seem to ever find anything in?" he asks.

I shriek and jump, completely tossing the keys to the ground and whirling around on him, jabbing him in the chest. A very, _very_ solid and strong chest might I add.

"Oh my God! Do not sneak up on me like that ever again! Jesus Derek!"

I glared up into his eyes and noticed the shocked expression filter across his features before he smirked a little. I tried to keep my glare stern, at school I was known for having a glare that could intimidate even the most self-confident if they deserved it, but I noticed how close I was to him after stepping forward to hit him. His chest was maybe two inches from mine at its closest point, his hand had automatically raised and ended up on my arm, and our faces weren't but maybe six inches apart, his smirking down at me while mine tilted up to face him head on. I took a moment to really look at him, and it felt like my entire world slowed. He was heartstoppingly beautiful, all broad muscle and chiseled jaw line, features perfectly defined and angular. His eyes topped off everything, they were so stormy I felt like I could get lost in them forever.

I was getting light-headed. I needed to breathe. I had actually stopped breathing. My heart was hammering as it kick-started again.

I took a step back, taking a deep breath that expanded my chest to full capacity before looking back at him. He seemed torn, like he was internally fighting over something when I slowly bent to grab my keys off of the ground. I stood to unlock the door and held it open for him, beckoning to him.

"The least I can do is get you that drink. Come on."

I thought he might say no, he really looked like he was considering it. So many emotions were passing over his features that I couldn't keep up. In the end though, he stepped over the threshold and into my foyer, and I smiled. Stopping in the kitchen, I opened the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka, the girls and I would be drinking while we got ready later anyway. I motioned to fridge for him to take his pick of mixers, and wasn't surprised when he declined. I didn't have him pegged as a fruity drinker. I headed up the stairs to drop my bag on my bed, completely unaware that he followed me. Normal people stop in the living room. I turned to find him looking closely at all the pictures covering my oversized memory board. He seemed completely transfixed on the dance team group pictures that littered the board, along with concert tickets, homecoming pictures, and everything else that made up the past five years of my life since I started the thing. It didn't occur to me that the dance photo he had focused on so closely was the same year that Isobel and I were partnered.

"I see you weren't kidding about the party tonight." He gestured to the new dress I had hung up that morning on the outside of my closet and the heels that rested on my bed.

"No I really wasn't." I shook my head as I took a sip, careful to not spill. That was the last thing I needed, to look like a clumsy fool around someone who was entirely graceful. He moved like he was something else.

The silence settled and I was painfully aware that we were in my bedroom. We both attempted to break it at the same time-

"Christen I…"

"Listen you don't have to…"

We both stopped and I laughed. He looked at me, waiting.

"I was going to say that you don't have to worry about driving me tonight. I'll get a ride back from Lydia's, probably from Stiles or Scott."

He tensed and mumbled under his breath, I only heard something about "Scott" and "definitely not going to be driving anywhere" before he looked up to my questioning gaze and raised eyebrow.

"I was saying that I doubt Scott will be dependable for a ride tonight. After all, he did just make starting line."

I nodded slowly, knowing he was keeping something from me. But I had no right to pry, we had just basically met. I sank down slowly on my vanity chair, gently rubbing the spot where I had knocked my head during my dramatic display that afternoon. He stood and came toward me, turning me slowly to face the mirror so that he could run his fingers light up my neck to the bruise on the back of my skull. My breathing sped up as I watched him in the mirror, gently tracing his fingers over my skin and through my hair. It's like his touch left tiny trails of heat anywhere they touched, and called every nerve ending to them. I thought the heat and electricity was going to fry me, and then his eyes met mine in the mirror. Taking care to move cautiously, I leaned back into him, my head coming in contact with his shirt-clad, muscular abdomen, and he let out a groan that I swore ended in a growl, low in his chest. Shyly, I slid my fingers over his arm, smoothing them up his skin and I watched his eyes close. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest as I moved his other hand to it, leaning down to touch my lips to his pulse point…

And my phone beeped.

His eyes sprang open and he stepped back immediately. I growled in frustration inside my mind, I was going to murder Lydia. It had to be her, letting me know that she and Allison were on the way to my house. I stood and turned toward him, unsure of what to say since he had backed away so quickly and now seemed to be breathing like he had just run for his life. I was about to open my mouth when I heard Lydia opening the door downstairs, calling out for me.

"Be careful tonight. I'll be around." His voice sounded deeper than before, rougher. Hot…so hot.

I nodded, shocked as he hurried past Lydia and Allison, not stopping when she made a huff about him jostling her bags. I heard the door slam and the car roar to life before he sped away, tires squealing and no doubt drawing the attention of my nosey neighbors.

"What the hell was that?" Lydia asked in her perturbed tone.

I shook my head, dazed. I had no idea.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A new chapter! Read and enjoy! As always, constructive comments and suggestions are welcomed! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf or its characters! I only own my original character, Christen Collins.**

* * *

He smacked the steering wheel as the black Camaro roared down the back roads. What the hell was he going to do?! He knew he shouldn't go in, but he did. He knew he shouldn't follow her up to her bedroom, but he did. He knew better than to touch her, that it would be too much to handle, that he wouldn't be able to stop…but he did.

Barely. And only because her friends came bursting into the house.

Derek drummed his fingers on the wheel, speeding down the road, watching the leaves fly behind him as he drove. He was incredibly strong, stubborn, hard willed. She could break through all that, so easily.

She liked the fall air. She wasn't afraid of him. Stepped right up to him and hit him. Her chest just inches from his, the rapid breathing causing her chest to brush against his slightly…the feel of her fingers gliding across his skin, her head pressed to his lower stomach, her lips inches from his wrist…

He screeched to a stop in front of his house and let out a roar that made the inside fixtures of his car shake.

He had to get it together. If he let her undo him the way she was clearly capable of, he wouldn't be on top of things. He'd be divided, worried about her. Not to mention the fact that Scott was headed for his first change tonight without being prepared or listening to him, and the hunters were here. Glancing at his watch, he heaved a sigh. A few hours until the party. The need to go and watch over her was too strong to ignore, rather it meant dividing his concentration or not. If he didn't go, he would worry more. Who was he kidding?

He already was.


	8. Chapter Eight

**A new chapter! Read and enjoy! I love how Derek and Christen experience their first linking connection here! As always, constructive comments and suggestions are welcomed! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf or its characters! I only own my original character, Christen Collins.**

* * *

I was well on my way to tipsy land when Lydia finally got us to the party. Out of all three of us, she had been the most ridiculous one when it came to getting ready. Five outfit changes…five! I grinned as I watched her walk through the door, drawing all the attention of anyone who was in her radius while Allison and I followed her. She was on a mission to remind everyone there that she was still the queen. When she pranced off in search of Jackson I drug Allison with me to the drinks table so that we could scope out our surroundings. We giggled quietly with each other as we watched Scott and Stiles arrive. Scott was so obviously nervous, looking everywhere for her. I finally told her to go put him out of his misery and smiled when I caught a glimpse of them dancing.

Standing there and leaning back against the counter as I watched everyone, I let my mind wander back to the events of the afternoon. The field, the fainting, the ride home…the touching. I didn't have another name for it, we hadn't made out, just touched. A lot. I blushed to myself as I felt my muscles screaming out with the need to touch him again as I thought about it. How close my lips had come to his skin...I ran my tongue over them quickly. The imagines running through my mind were beginning to become downright pornographic.

I was so out of control.

"You look kind of flushed sweetheart. I didn't think it was that hot in here."

I stiffened and groaned inwardly, biting the inside of my cheek to keep my catty reply to myself. I turned to find Jackson and his completely inebriated fellow lacrosse player.

"Hey Jackson. Where's Lydia?" I asked, adding an emphasis to her name. As in, "Hello, your girlfriend?"

He shrugged one of his shoulders and gestured to the party, "She's around." He was slurring slightly, but not nearly as badly as the guy next to him who was completely incoherent. "How about you dance with me?" he asked, "Show me what all those hours of practice can do."

I tried to smile politely and keep the peace as I shook my head, "I don't think so Jackson. As much as I adore you, you know how Lydia can be, and I adore her more."

"Look Christen I don't-"

He trailed off, staring at something, _someone_, behind me and I felt that sharp tingle course down my spine. My back began to warm from the heat radiating from a very tall and broad, protective, body that came to stand behind me. When he spoke it was low and threatening.

"I believe the lady said she didn't want to."

I tried to keep the grin from appearing on my face but was unsuccessful and Jackson narrowed his eyes before backing away and mumbling to himself, shoving his teammate out of the way as he went. For the first time that night since we had arrived, I felt my body completely relax and submit to the magnetic pull toward him. I turned and smiled into the slightly irritated and partly amused eyes of Derek Hale.

"You're a magnet for trouble Christen."

I huffed, glancing out toward Jackson on the dance floor with Lydia again, "Jackson isn't trouble. He's a…stubborn complication. I would've taken care of it."

He chuckled quietly and I felt myself beginning to smile again.

"I wasn't sure that you would come. We left things…you know." I mumbled as I glanced down, nudging a beer can away from my new high heel with the toe.

He slipped a finger under my chin and my skin warmed there immediately, forcing me to look up from the floor and into those eyes.

"So, how about that dance?"

I grinned and nodded, letting him guide me to the floor. As we got there a slower song came up and I easily slipped my arms up and around his neck, taking us both by surprise. Soon he wound his arms around my waist, completely ignoring the dirty glances that Jackson kept throwing his way. He obviously didn't care in the slightest what Jackson thought, and I liked the confidence and dominance that seemed to radiate off of him, along with the warmth. The beat changed and we were pressed together even closer by all the people crowding on the floor. My hand slipped down to rest on his chest, the other soon had my fingers tangling in his hair, and I gasped when his leg pressed between mine. With his arm banded around the small of my back, one hand resting on my hip, I felt safe and incredibly sexy. I tipped my head back, parting my lips, and lost myself in the music and the feel of him and our bodies pressed tightly together. I could feel his breathing coming quickly on my neck where his lips lingered less than an inch from my skin. He was unsure, I could tell. So I pressed closer, filling the gap.

When his lips touched my skin and I felt the gentle pressure of the tip of his tongue slide against me, it was like a lightning bolt to my core. I moaned his name quietly, causing him to tighten his hold on me, pressing me flush against his body. The electricity crackled around us, I swear I heard it hum. My eyes sprang open and I looked to him. I gasped at their ice blue color change, but he blinked and they were completely normal, minus the deep hunger for me that I saw there. Like he could devour me, I only had to ask.

"Christen have you seen…oh, oh I'm sorry! I'll come back-"

I groaned, seeing Derek's eyes clear as he looked over my shoulder. I turned to find Allison looking embarrassed but worried at the same time. I cleared my throat.

"No, no, what's up?"

She put her hands on her hip, worried but annoyed.

"I can't find Scott."


	9. Chapter Nine

**A new chapter! Read and enjoy! As always, constructive comments and suggestions are welcomed! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf or its characters! I only own my original character, Christen Collins.**

* * *

I woke the next morning to a completely silent house. No noise. At all. It was severely creeping me out so I sat up, my head swimming slightly, and padded downstairs to turn the TV on to its radio app. Pressing my fingers to my temples, I chose Beethoven and lowered the volume to a soothing level before shuffling into the kitchen for some headache meds and a 7 Up, cherry flavored of course. I slowly made my way back into the living room before collapsing on the chaise lounge with my arm flung over my eyes.

My head was fuzzier than normal. I typically didn't drink much at the parties because Lydia wasn't exactly the most reliable driver. But last night I had been anxious about the previous events of the day and I was worried that _he_ wouldn't show, so I tapped into the liquid courage a little more enthusiastically. But he had.

Derek.

My tongue darted out to wet my lips just thinking his name. Our dance had been deliciously sexy and scary at the same time. I had never felt so connected to someone before, and the dancing had only intensified the feeling. Add to that the alcohol and close, hot surroundings…it was explosive. It was also interrupted.

"I have Scott to thank for that.." I thought, sourly.

That boy and I had some discussing to do. First, he disappears on Allison which causes a ripple effect to breaking up my escapade -dancapade?- with Derek. Then the jerk is literally gone. Not just MIA but literally gone, car and all, leaving Allison stranded. Which then led to a three person car ride in that sleek Camaro instead of a two person one, and a brooding/agitated Derek. Who then, while being a complete gentleman for dropping Allison at home and earning brownie points big time, unceremoniously dropped me at home with a brush of his lips to my forehead and a warning about staying safe before speeding off into the night.

No long kiss. No coming in the house for a drink. Not even a phone number for texting purposes.

Yes, Scott and I had plenty to discuss.

But first, I had getting ready for school and a headache to fix. There's only so much a girl can do at one time. I heaved a sigh and stood, moving up the stairs at a quick pace and checking the clock over the bathroom cabinet as I breezed in. I had just enough time to shower, get acceptably cute, and get to school.

I shot Allison a text asking her to stop at the Starbucks in the café; we were going to need it.

* * *

I pulled my A4 into the slot at the end of my usual lane and hurried inside to the hallway where Allison would be waiting at our lockers with one of God's many miracles, caffeine in Starbucks form. She met me with a surprisingly mischievous smirk when I would've expected a more put out expression over her boy troubles. Or anger, because if it had been me, I would've been pissed. After taking a long sip and humming contentedly, I turned to her with her continued expression.

"Mkay Argent, you're starting to freak me out. What the heck is going on?" I asked her with a raised brow while I spun my combo and began getting what I'd need for the first part of the day.

"You haven't heard?" she grinned.

"Um, no. You're the only one I've spoken to."

She giggled and leaned against the locker next mine, dropping her voice down an octave to divulge the big secret.

"You're top gossip today."

I froze, my hand reaching for a book, and couldn't seem to move except for the trembling in my hands and the increasing pounding of my heart in my ears. No. Not again. Not after last time. Please God, don't let this be happening. I cleared my throat, finally able to move and turned to her.

"What do you mean?"

She smiled even bigger than I thought possible, "Last night Christen! That dance with Derek! _Everyone_ is talking about it! They keep saying how it looked like the two of you were almost one person, you were pressed so close together. The jocks are all saying that you had a total sex face! They keep going on about how hot you two were. Almost to the point of seriously creeping me out and making me question the type of guys Jackson hangs out with actually."

I blushed furiously. I hadn't realized that we had made that much of an impression to anyone else besides ourselves. I shook my head and covered my mouth before looking over to her, seeing the gleam in her eye.

"It was pretty… intense," she giggled while I went on in whispered tones, "but are people really saying that? I mean, Jesus, when Lyd and Jackson go at it sometimes I think I'm watching a porn movie on the dance floor. Certainly it couldn't have been to that extent…"

"It was. Jackson told me so."

I bit back a shriek and both Allison and I jumped about a foot in the air before we turned toward Lydia who looked like she was both excited and mad at the same time. After all, I was big news this morning with my mystery man instead of it being something Lydia was involved in. I bit down on my lip.

"So how was it afterwards?" she asked, her eyes gleaming.

I sighed with relief and passed her the iced coffee Allison had picked up for her before turning to shut my locker. She was deciding to go with interested in my love life. Thank God…sort of. I frowned as I began to answer her question-

"I don't know. We got interrupted by Scott's sudden disappearance. Speaking of, where is that guy? I'm going to seriously have to have a talk with him." I turned to Allison, concern on my face, "How are you? Did he ever even call?"

Her face fell as an answer to my question. Lydia looked at me questioningly so I filled her in on the details. Her face slowly morphed from excited to angry and we flanked Allison's sides as we walked. She was going on about how she just didn't understand when I saw Scott up ahead. I narrowed my eyes, now or later? I couldn't decide. He met my eyes, a look of shame and anger mixed in with concern. I chose later and steered Allison in the opposite direction toward our class.

* * *

I stopped and took a deep breath as I started to make my way toward chemistry. The day had been long, ridiculously so, filled with looks that made me feel dirty from guys, and comments about my dancing partner. I rolled my eyes to myself, and worked to steady myself for what was coming next. Sitting by Jackson was not going to be the highlight of my day, by any means. When I walked in and heard the snicker of Tyler Carrington, the idiot who had been Jackson's wingman, I snapped.

Whipping my head around, I focused my gaze on him and envisioned slapping him across the face. The really good kind that was a ringer, which would leave my own hand stinging. He physically recoiled as if I really had smacked him across the cheek, and stared at me. I didn't think anything of it as I picked up on Stiles laughing in the back corner, and my eyes narrowed in on Scott. I walked swiftly, with a purpose, rounded their desk and let my stack of books slam down, two inches from his fingers.

"What the-"

"You." I said, and my voice was like ice dripping venom. I was actually chilled down to my bones. "You seriously have the nerve to walk out on my best friend? _My_ best friend McCall?"

He starts to stutter and I see something flash in his eyes but I really just do NOT care. I narrowed my eyes and pointed a finger at him, silencing him.

"How _dare_ you just walk out and disappear on someone who is depending on you, without so much as a phone call or text message. You better be _unbelievably_," I stressed the word so much that it created extra syllables, "thankful that Derek was there with me so that she had a ride home. If he hadn't been, she would've been left stranded."

I'm breathing rapidly, my heart is hammering in my chest but I'm eerily calm. I fix my face with a look of disgust, picking my books back up.

"I thought better of you."

I spin on my heel and head back up the aisle. Jackson is waiting for me with a smirk on his face and an "I Told You So" expression to help me into my original seat next to him. It's what I had planned on doing. But I just couldn't, I was so disgusted with them both. I marched right back out of the classroom, past Davis as he was coming in and calling my name.

I'm just so furious at everything; Scott ditching Allison, my ruined night with Derek and the awful feeling that he regretted it so he dropped me off without a backward glance, the rumors and looks floating around school. I look down at my shaking hands and take in my ragged breathing. It's like the incident so long ago. Panic floods my bloodstream and I frantically look for a place to sit before the stream of tears comes. I make my way outside, heading directly for the benches by the pavilion, dropping my things on the concrete and sinking down behind them as the tears start to fall.

* * *

He sat in his car examining the scratch on his jacket, irritated with the new wolf and his inability to make smart decisions. Last night he'd experienced something that had completely rocked him to the core, and seemed to replenish a small amount of light that had been missing in him for so long, and McCall had ruined it.

"Not ruined but...interrupted." he growled to himself.

He'd had to drive the freaking Argent girl home last night because Scott had ditched her, and then had to drop Christen off in a hurry so that he could go save the new wolf's furry ass. It was not how he had imagined his night ending.

His head snapped up at the mention of his name in one of her conversations. He'd been monitoring her, listening to her heartbeat since she had arrived, trying to get a feel on how angry she was with him.

"_That dance with Derek! Everyone is talking about it!"_

He stilled and zeroed in his senses on her so that he could hear more. Her heart had sped up rapidly, he could hear it.

"_It was pretty…intense."_

Not being able to help it, he grinned to himself as he picked up on the sudden hitch in her breathing and the heat that spread through her body. She felt the same way as he did then. A spark of anger surprised him, but he realized it was directed McCall's way. He nodded to himself, silently agreeing with her.

The rest of the day he could hear and feel her get more and more agitated. Sleaze balls were constantly trying to drop moves on her, teasing her about the dancing. It took all the control he had mastered in himself not to get out of the car and rip their throats out.

His fangs extended slightly just thinking about it.

He was just getting ready to move from his car to the practice fields when he felt her anger go off the charts. Her heart was hammering out a rhythm he didn't even think was possible and her fury burned white-hot. He could feel it from over five hundred yards away. She was furious.

Suddenly there was a blast of power that he picked up on and his head whipped around, scanning the woods for its source. But he couldn't find it and didn't have time because her anger had pushed her heart beat to a dangerous level. She needed to calm down. He took off at a run heading straight for her, listening as her voice turned to ice, chilling enough to stop the change in Scott she had almost provoked.

He needed to get to her, now.

Then there was a wave of panic, so strong it knocked the air out of his lungs. She was running and he couldn't breathe so that he could catch her.

When he finally made it to the pavilion and around the benches she was hiding behind, the anger and panic and been replaced with sobs. They were horrible, body-racking sobs that had him gasping for air, but not understanding how he could feel her pain, how they could be so connected.

He reached out, knowing it would scare her, but needing to wrap her in his arms anyway. No matter the cost.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note: **I just want to take a second to thank all that have favorited and followed this story! It makes me smile to see others interested in the direction the story is taking. I also want to say that it is _super_ cool how I can see that there are readers from literally all over the world! I can't tell you how cool it is to see people all the way in Japan have read this. I'm being nerdy, I know. (:  
Moving on! In this chapter, Christen's backstory involving the Hale house fire really hit me so I decided to provide another flashback so that we could all see just how much of an impact the event had on her life. I think she pulls a lot of her strength from what happened afterward, even though she does have some weak moments still yet. But hey, that's life.

I was really surprised at how strongly the character reacted to Scott's shortcomings in the first view episodes. I had originally intended for the Scott/Stiles/Christen relationship to become one that resembled the three musketeers. I'm still hoping for that outcome, but we shall see! So here we are with the 10th chapter! Have fun reading and let me know what you think about everything! Plus, I was wondering about some song suggestions to go with the whole Christen and Derek (Cerek?) dynamic! Have a suggestion? Let me know! As always, constructive comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own the characters of Christen Collins and that of her family.**

* * *

I couldn't stop the crying, even though I really wanted to. I recognized that I was getting too far gone, and I tried to reign it back in, calm myself down. But it was useless, the sobs just kept coming and I was starting to hyperventilate between them. My hand shook like leaves in a strong fall breeze, and I stared at them, remembering.

_It had been a short time after the fire. My mother had let me stay home from school for a few days, trying to help me come to terms with what I had seen. She was partially angry with me for not staying in the break room because, well, here we were, trying to get me back on track after the horrific things I had seen. She didn't get it though, I didn't care about that._

_I needed to talk to him. I had promised Isobel that I would. _

_But I couldn't find him, not anywhere. It was like he had just poofed…gone. _

_It was all I could think about and soon all I could concentrate on. A few more days later, there was a memorial for the students from the Hale family that had been lost and the dance team was set to perform a special routine in honor of our fallen member, I had a solo because Isobel had been my partner. I had almost finished, when I looked up to the crowd…and I saw her. I lost it, mis-landed, and went into hysterics. At first everyone was silent, and then the crowd broke out in concerned voices, the curtain shut, and my coach had tried to pick me up. I wouldn't let him though; I couldn't let anyone touch me. I just sat there on the stage, curled in a ball and cried. They called my mom, my boyfriend, nothing helped. _

They had ended up sedating me, I started a heavy regiment of healthy lifestyle choices and therapy, and I got over it, compartmentalized it, and left it alone. But here I was, shaking violently, and heading right back down that path.

"I was doing so good-" I trailed off in my thoughts when I looked up.

There were a pair of large hands that led to strong forearms clad in black leather reaching out to me.

"_Derek!"_, I thought, and looked up, tears still streaming, to his pained and worried gaze. I grabbed his hands with mine and automatically leaned into his embrace, soaking up the heat he provided. I knew I would be embarrassed about it later but in that single moment, I didn't care. I needed to feel his arms around me, his whispers in my ear to soothe me, I needed his stability because mine was long gone.

My sobs seemed to be quieting. I couldn't explain it because I was sure they would never stop before he had gotten there.

"Weird, "I thought quietly, "he gets here and I get better. What does that mean?"

When I glanced up next, his eyes were still clouded with concern for me, but the pained expression was gone. I managed a small smile and cleared my throat while I tried to sit up some, he probably felt awkward with me all over him. But he held me steady to him, and I blushed.

"How did you find me?"

Oh God, my voice sounded awful! It was all raspy and like a chain smoker's. I kicked myself inwardly for being so ridiculous before I saw him. He didn't answer right away and I looked up to see a mixture of emotions crossing his face, like he was trying to decide what the best answer was for my question.

"I saw you running from the hall. I was looking for you; I wanted to apologize for leaving so quickly last night. I needed to help a…friend."

I tilted my head to the side and raised a brow, I knew he wasn't telling me everything. But I didn't have a right to be nosey and pry, especially when I had just been a hysterical mess in his arms. I jumped when my phone buzzed in my back pocket and leaned farther into him so I could get to it. My nose was just a few inches from his and he turned his head, rubbing his nose against mine with a smirk. I sat back, blushing, and swiped my finger across the homescreen to check what it was.

Lyd: Hey where are you? Jacks said you went batshitcrazy on Scott in class and walked out. You okay?

I sighed and quickly fired one back to her-

Me: Yeah I'm good. I just couldn't stand it anymore- I was so disgusted with him over what he did to Al.

I tucked the phone into my bag and leaned back, my head resting on Derek's shoulder, and sighed. That wouldn't be enough to placate her, she'd be wanting more information. But it might be enough to hold her off, at least until after the scrimmage. She'd be distracted with Jackson anyway.

I looked up to see him staring at someone, anger tightening his features, and that rumbling in his chest that I was now used to. Scott was walking to the field with Stiles, they were maybe fifty feet away, and staring at us. He had been going on about someone's dad before just ceasing to have the ability to speak when he saw us. I stood up, my eyes narrowed and I felt a new surge of anger rush through my blood, re-energizing my body. What was he staring at anyway?

Just as it was getting to be too much and I was about ready to call him out on his lack of politeness and staring, Derek placed his hand on the small of my back and turned his body half toward me to whisper in my ear. I saw the boys' eyes widen at our familiarity.

"It's alright."

I glanced up into his eyes and he flexed his hand on my back before nodding, and the anger was gone. It was almost like he had grounded me, and the anger had just flowed away down an emotional stream.

Just like that.

I was calm.

I looked up at Derek, surprise written across my face and his. What did this mean?

I was just like any other teenage girl and had been all over the numerous fiction series that mentioned soul-mates and connections to people that went beyond what anyone could ever understand…but I didn't think that they could actually be _real_.

That was just crazy…right?

The boys recovering from their shock and walking away slowly, still throwing glances back our way, distracted me from Derek's gaze. Curiosity took over, and I quickly dismissed the runaway thought about soulmates and inexplicable connections, that was just insane. I looked back at him, watching him follow Scott with his eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling they're going to approach me about standing here with you?" I inquired in a soft voice, touching his wrist to bring him back to me.

He cleared his throat and smirked a little down at me, "Because you're a highly intuitive and observant girl?"

I smiled, really smiled, one that reached my eyes and delighted when he smiled in return. It was enough to take my breath away, the man was simply gorgeous. He had this entirely believable badboy approach and attitude with a chiseled jaw line and angular features that were perfectly balanced. Not to mention the adorable dimple right in the middle of his chin. His eyes captured mine every single time I saw them, drawing me in. His skin was a pale cream that was tempting for my lips and contrasted with his shocking jet black hair and brows.

"Gorgeous…"

I slapped my hand to my mouth, immediately flushing and looked away toward the field, had I just said that? Out loud?!

His grin told me everything I needed to know…yes.

"Christen are you coming to the…oh. _Hello_ there…"

Lydia's voice changed from normal to an intrigued purr and I snapped my head up. She had unknowingly just rescued me from the most awkward moment of my life. I nodded and offered a surprisingly calm and cool "Yes we are" before grabbing Derek's hand and yanking him, a little harder that I should have to I might add, with me.

"Christen I don't know about this."

I huffed. I didn't care.

"I need you there so that I don't murder or maim McCall. If you leave, I might seriously consider it."

I picked up on a low growl and grinned to myself as I tugged him along behind me, I knew that I had won.

I reached the bleachers and it took every ounce of self-control I had not to blush when he lifted me up effortlessly into the stands so I could slide next to Lydia. She grinned at me mischievously and waggled her eyebrows. I turned away from her without being able to suppress my giggle and prayed he didn't notice, but that ever-present smirk I was now learning to pick up on from the side told me he had. He never missed a single thing.

"I am so screwed…" I thought.

We watched the scrimmage progress, Lydia going on dramatically about how fantastic the team was going to be this year, Derek silent but pressed tightly to my side, our bodies touching from shoulder to foot. I easily bounced between the two, enjoying the solid presence to my right and Lydia's continued banter to my left. I noticed Scott not doing as well and sent Allison a text, wondering if they had split for good.

Ally: No I'm actually going to give him a 2nd chance

Ally: You don't think that's stupid do you?

Ally: He's just so cute.

I grinned and tapped out a reply, noticing Derek's questioning glance my way. He wanted to figure out why I was smiling, I winked back at him. He'd just have to figure it out for himself. I could be silent and steady too.

And then, all hell broke loose.

Jackson flattened Scott.

I mean flattened, even Lydia sucked in a breath and winced. He finally got up, only to have Coach get up in his face yelling at him about moving faster in a super patronizing tone. I wasn't close enough to hear what Scott said in response, but I noticed Derek tensing up next to me as he leaned forward, breaking our contact.

"McCall is gonna do it again! McCall is gonna do it again!"

I looked between Derek and Scott while Stiles took a step forward to…what? Stop him?

"What the heck is going on?" I thought to myself.

Derek's stance was worrying me, Stiles' reaction was worrying me.

Coach blew the whistle and Scott raced forward at a speed that had me sucking in a breath. He slammed into Jackson's right shoulder and I could hear the sound of contact from where I was sitting. Lydia and I jumped up, and Jackson collapsed on the ground favoring his shoulder and moaning in pain. My eyes darted to Scott and I watched as he too sank to the ground on his knees, Stiles rushing toward him and bending over him. The crowd surged around Jackson; Coach, players, Lydia, some that were there to watch. I turned to look at Derek and he was glaring at Scott, pinning him with his gaze as he and Stiles took off for the locker room.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note:** I brought in another full chapter from Derek's point of view! I think it's interesting to see what's going on from his eyes, since we all know he doesn't give much insight to himself as it is. Do you like how they kind of overlap with the events in the chapter before? Again, thanks to those who have followed, favorited, messaged and reviewed! I love hearing your suggestions!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may appear in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and her family characters.**

* * *

He had been thoroughly surprised when she had practically leaped into his arms. He had assured himself that he was going to scare the hell out of her and that there would surely be a scream, but she just looked up, tears streaming, and jumped at him.

Holding her felt…perfect.

She was incredibly beautiful, even with the tears and sobs. Especially with the hiccups, those made him want to laugh. It seemed like she was quieting in no time which struck him as odd considering the condition she had been in before he touched her, and when she looked up at him, finally, he could tell she was surprised as well. He was so busy looking into her eyes and wiping at the tears on her smooth cheeks that he almost hadn't heard her ask how he had managed to find her.

How do you tell someone that you found them by their erratic heartbeat and blinding panic?

You didn't.

"_I saw you running from the hall. I was looking for you; I wanted to apologize for leaving so quickly last night. I needed to help a…friend."_

He scoffed to himself, McCall was hardly a friend at this point. Though, if Derek was truly honest with himself, he was sincerely hoping that he would be. Being without a pack for so long had taken its toll.

The beeping of her phone –was that a minion laugh from that movie everyone was talking about?!- distracted him. He breathed deeply, taking in her scent as she leaned toward him to wrestle it from her pocket. She smelled delicious…and expensive.

"So perfume is something she spends her money on…" he trailed off thoughtfully and rubbed his nose against hers without thinking about it.

The blush that made its way across her skin was perfect and had him smiling while she answered his text. Voices reached him and his head whipped up, recognizing McCall and his idiotic friend. He was stressed. Derek listened harder-

"Her father. Shot me. With a crossbow."

"Allison's father?!"

Derek smirked to himself minutely; so now he knew.

His smirk turned to a frown of anger quickly though as he picked up on Scott's anger at seeing him sitting next to Christen. What right did that idiot have to be angry? He was going after a hunter's _daughter_ for Christ's sake. Derek's glare turned challenging as he picked up on Scott's urge to change and confront. Did the imbecile actually think that he would allow him to interfere with their situation?

A bright flash of anger in his senses had him momentarily shell-shocked, staring at the girl next to him in surprise.

She had seen the other boy's staring and didn't like it. Her anger wasn't directed toward the other kid as much as it was McCall. She seemed to have no sense of the possible danger in the teenager across from her.

He stood quickly by her side and flattened his hand to her back, letting it slip down to the perfect dip above her hips and he whispered against her ear. He could hear Scott's growl but paid it no attention as he felt her anger slip away, like it was channeling through him and into the ground, leaving her calm.

Derek's eyes widened in shock and he listened to her heart…it was steady.

As if she had never been upset.

She turned to him, her expression matching his expertly. She had felt it too.

Then her heart stuttered and a blush spread across her cheeks again, causing him to wonder what thought had passed through her mind. He decided to give her the privacy she needed to recover and followed the other wolf with his eyes, though he was intensely curious of what she was thinking.

Soon after she had asked why the other wolf had reacted to their closeness that way and she'd accidentally called him gorgeous after letting her eyes roam all over him –a comment and action he had completely enjoyed by the way- one of her friends took notice of them.

That's how he found himself somehow pressed up against her side now, watching the practice field as the team conducted their scrimmage. He was trying to concentrate on Scott's wolf state, rather he was managing to keep it at bay, but his thoughts and senses kept returning to his girl, her body touching his wherever she could manage.

"His girl?!" he thought to himself incredulously, "What the hell Hale? Where did that come-"

But he heard the growl, felt the other wolf rising out of the aggravating yelling of the coach, noticed Christen catching on to what was going on around her, saw McCall slam into the other player, felt Christen's sharp intake of breath and her heart fluttering in concern, and took in the murmurs of the crowd around them.

Scott had effectively put himself, and Derek, in danger. The idiot just didn't get that he couldn't be doing this without having control.

He watched as McCall staggered off to the school, his sidekick in tow.

Derek shook his head.

He needed to end this.

* * *

**Eek! Confrontation is on the rise, I can _feeeeel_ it (;**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note:** Gah! My besties plan for the Scott/Christen dynamic is not working like I had planned! And Scott is really starting to come off in a bad way. I think it's because his whining in the first few episodes of the first season annoyed me. He was so concentrated on wanting everything to work just his way. Of course, we all are to a certain extent lol.

I think everything is going to work out though, so don't panic! I'm not going to blow the entire cast up in different directions I swear! I want to thank everyone again for their support of the story! Have fun reading!(:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may appear in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and her family characters.**

* * *

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair agitatedly, trying to give it any extra fluff that I could. The night had been a fitful one, not made for sleeping well. After the insane display of aggression from Scott the afternoon before, Jackson had ended up in the hospital after visiting hours. That left a very hyperactive, moody, and distraught Lydia with me. I sighed and sipped my coffee gratefully as I lounged against my locker, waiting patiently for Lyd so that we could walk to our math class, thinking over the events of the evening before.

Derek had followed me down the bleachers, a lot calmer than I had, and pressed into me from behind as I watched Scott and Stiles scamper off like puppies with their tails between their legs. No doubt fearful of Jackson's revenge. I had tried to console Lydia when she heard they were calling an ambulance, but no amount of telling her it would be alright from myself or Jackson could move her from his side. So I had stood, watching the other two duck for cover.

"Are you okay?"

His warm voice tickled my senses and I felt a wave of heat rush through my body to meet where his fingers were pressing into my hip. I murmured my answer, leaning back into him. He was just so solid.

"I've got to go, there's an appointment I need to make."

I had sighed and nodded, knowing he couldn't stay with me all night. Besides, I wouldn't punish him with taking care of Lydia, I already knew that I'd be in charge of her that night.

"Hand me your phone?" he had asked, in this voice that gave me the feeling he was worried I might say no.

I had grinned and bit my lip to conceal it, handing him my phone immediately and watched excitedly as he added his number to my favorites tab on my calls list. He'd handed it back to me, squeezed my hips with those hands that I dreamed about, and brushed his lips across my forehead again before slipping away.

I couldn't seem to get an honest to goodness real kiss out of the guy.

"Hello? Earth to Christen."

I snapped my head up and turned to Lydia immediately, but I couldn't wipe off the look on my face fast enough for her not to catch it.

"Daydreaming about your own personal McSexy hmm?" she giggled with a knowing expression.

I rolled my eyes and nudged her with my hip as we took off for class.

McSexy he was.

* * *

Math had been extremely weird.

Lydia and Scott were standing at the board, each working on their own problems, when I noticed Lyd starting something. I could tell by the look on her face that she was up to no good, I just knew it. I'd seen that face many times and it never resulted in a good outcome for the person on the receiving end.

Whatever she had said left Scott dazed, unable to focus.

"What the hell did you do to him Lyd?" I hissed at her quietly, trying to keep from getting caught.

She arched her eyebrow and shrugged, "Gave him an incentive to play in the game tomorrow. Girls like us, and Allison, don't date men who don't step up. I have Jackson, you have McSexy, Allison deserves someone who gets the job done."

I looked at her like she was insane, Allison deserved whoever the heck she wanted, as long as he treated her right. I snorted and shook my head, returning to my work as she sat with her catty smile.

Besides, Derek wasn't something I _had_. What I did have was no clue about where we were. I frowned and shrugged myself out of my deep thinking, I'd worry about it later when there wasn't a math quiz on my desk. And I'd have to tell Scott to calm down, Lydia couldn't control everything.

* * *

I didn't get my chance immediately though. As soon as the bell rang, Lydia pulled me out to find Leon, another member of the Lacrosse team. I laughed at her newfound efforts to secure a stronger male for Allison. It was like she was trying to pick us all out mates.

I lifted my head and turned it quickly when I heard Derek's name float to me quietly. Stiles and Scott were at the edge of the hall, talking heatedly about something. I couldn't make out what it was but I was sure I had heard Derek's name.

"Allison! Over here!" Lydia trilled lightly.

I turned back to our little group, smiling as she approached. I was totally envious of her curls and let her know.

Lydia made sure to introduce Leon to Allison and they shook hands. I felt someone's eyes on us and turned to see Scott approaching slowly, glaring at Lydia as she looked back at him tauntingly. She pulled Leon away to discuss Jackson's condition as he joined us.

Scott talked with Allison for a moment as I pulled my phone out to check how much longer I had until dance practice. I was completely engrossed in my schedule until I heard his voice harden.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, pointing to Allison's jacket.

I raised my eyebrow thinking, "Forever 21" snippily. I was still a little miffed at him, but couldn't be too much since Allison had vowed to try a second chance with him.

"My jacket?" she asked, "It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party. She has my-"

"Did she _say_ she brought it back or did somebody _give_ her the jacket?" he asked in an angry tone.

I put my phone back in my pocket and stared at him like he'd lost his mind. He was being extremely rude, what was the deal? It was just a jacket.

"Somebody like _who_ Scott?" I interjected, narrowing my gaze. He needed to calm down.

"Like _Derek_," he answered me with an angry look and in a tone I didn't appreciate one bit.

"Your friend?" Allison asked gently, trying to calm him.

"He's _not _my friend." Scott replied forcefully

"Excuse me." I spoke up, singling in my sight on him and completely forgetting about Allison standing to my right, "Derek is in a whole lot better shape than _you_ McCall. _He_ didn't run off and leave anyone stranded."

I watched him get angrier, his eyes darkening with his mood.

"You know what? I have to go." Allison spoke quietly and squeezed my arm, "I'll see you in there in a couple minutes right Chris?"

I nodded to her, keeping my glare locked onto Scott, he was so not getting away with this. Derek was a lot more of a gentleman than he was, I knew that for sure.

Scott watched her leave before rounding on me.

"You don't even really _know_ him! How can you sit there and defend him! He's dangerous." Scott raised his voice to me, making the locker next to us rattle a little.

"I know him enough to know that if I _ever_ needed him he'd be there instantly," I hissed back, "not to mention, there's still the idea of your questionable character McCall. You breeze in here, making a big show at tryouts, walk away on the first string, and now you're acting like a Class-A jackass!"

He exploded.

I was against the lockers, a lock digging painfully into my back, before I even registered the fact that he had shoved me there. His face was mere inches from mine and he was breathing like he had just run a mile when his hand slammed into the locker next to me leaving a dent before grabbing my wrist. I was hit with a wave of fear. What was going _on_ with him.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE'S CAPABLE OF!" Scott yelled, his fury carrying the sound through the halls. Everyone froze.

My own anger rose up, burning bright like the day before. I narrowed my eyes and curled my lip in a sneer, glaring into his flashing eyes that seemed to have brightened.

"Get. Your. Hands. _Off._ Me." I snarled.

My voice was like ice, clipping each word into its own sentence. He took a step back, realization dawning across his face. I straightened my clothing, smoothing my skirt, and stepped away from the wall like I was going to class.

"Christen I…I don't know wha-"

I held up a hand, glaring darkly, and silenced him.

"Do you want to know what I _do_ know Scott McCall?" I asked in a deathly sweet voice, "I _do_ know that Derek would _never_ put his hands on a girl out of anger. That he would _never_ act the way that you just did."

I fixed him with a stony, unforgiving expression before stepping away to class, ignoring the shaking of my hands and the vibrations of my phone constantly going off until I had slid into my seat.

Safe.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note**: Onward we go! I think you get a taste of what Derek is feeling for Christen in this chapter. Cerek really starts to establish itself (;

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may appear in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and her family characters.**

* * *

He felt her fear slice through him like a knife.

Something was _very_ wrong with her, he could feel it.

He was throwing on his jacket without even thinking about it, moving quickly to the hall where his keys would be.

Another wave of fury burned through him, making him let out a groan.

Driving there wouldn't be quick enough.

Derek raced back up the stairs, jumping over the rail to the landing, and slid to a stop by his phone. He picked it up, hurrying to swipe it open and tap out a text message.

D: Are you alright?

He waited, tapping his foot anxiously.

D: Christen?

D: If you don't answer this message in two minutes, I'm coming to find you.

He ran back down the stairs heading directly for his car. He had just slid into the driver's seat and cranked the engine, letting it roar to life, when a soft buzz stopped him.

Christen: I'm alright, sort of. How did you know?

He heaved a sigh of relief, letting out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding.

D: Something felt off. What happened?

Christen: A confrontation. You definitely don't want to know.

He narrowed his eyes.

D: Yes I do. Tell me.

He tapped his fingers on the wheel impatiently waiting as he watched the screen and the bubble at the bottom indicating she was typing. When the bubble with her answer popped up, he let out a growl that had small forest animals heading in the opposite direction.

Christen: Lyd stirred up some crap with Scott, trying to entice him into playing the game Sat. She brought some guy up to Allison to introduce, Scott lost it.

Christen: He went on about her jacket being returned to Lyd from you. I didn't even get the chance to tell him it was me. Allison said you were his friend and he just went nuts! I defended you, she left, and he just…jumped me.

He was snarling as he texted her back, trying not to break the screen as he had a few times before.

D: Define jumped.

She was hesitating, he knew it. She didn't want him to overreact, but it was really too late. The bubble seemed to appear timidly.

Christen: He shoved me into the lockers. Yelled in my face. Grabbed my wrist.

Derek's rage seemed to fill the car, taking up every space it could. He shook violently.

Christen: It's alright Derek. I held my own. I can't even explain it, but I wasn't afraid. I put him in his place. I'm alright.

He breathed deeply, attempting to relax. She was worried about him when _she_ was the one that needed to be worried about.

D: I'll see you after school. Be careful.

He narrowed his eyes and stepped out of the car, squaring his shoulders and growling deeply. He could smell McCall heading his way. The idiot had no idea what was coming to him. No one got away with threatening her…no one.

* * *

He leaned against his car, watching her pull into the driveway. He chose to ignore the tiny stutter of his own heartbeat when he saw her coming toward him.

Scott had shown up, sure enough, yelling like a fool about how he had better stay away from Allison. As if he'd want anything to do with the Argent girl. He rolled his eyes. The boy still didn't get that what he'd done was bad. That playing in the game Saturday was a horribly idiotic idea. He seriously thought that he had everything under control, that he wouldn't shift.

Derek had warned him. What would happen if he shifted in front of all those people; his mother, his friends, his girlfriend?

He'd be putting himself, _and_ Derek in danger of being hunted by not just hunters, but the city population. It was infuriating how the teen couldn't see the bigger picture, even for his own well-being.

Derek had waited until he had finished with his yelling to grab him roughly by the shirt and slammed him into the side of the closest tree, his claws digging into his neck slightly as McCall yelled.

"If you _ever_ touch Christen again, threaten her in _any_ way, or even _think_ about shifting in front of her…I will rip you open from your eyes to your intestines. Do you get me McCall?" he snarled and snapped near the back of Scott's neck.

The boy had nodded and scampered to his bike, pouting like a child.

"That look is quite an interesting one." She trilled in a light-hearted tone, coming closer to him.

"I was thinking of interesting things," he countered with a smirk.

She grinned and slid next to him against the car, turning sideways so that she was partially leaning on it but was facing his body, her hand brushing his hip. She reached up to run her fingers through her hair, a nervous habit he'd picked up on, and he snagged her wrist on the its way back down. Holding it in his hand gently, he flipped it over to examine the now darkening bruises left on it by the fingers of that imbecile. His finger marks were definite in the purpling.

Derek growled, low and deep in his chest, not even thinking of her hearing it.

She sighed and wrestled it out of his grip, turning her hand to squeeze his before laying it on his chest and leaning her chin on his shoulder.

"I'm really okay Derek," she whispered.

He looked down at her and slipped his other arm behind her, sliding his hand to the small of her back, and pushed her into him.

"That's what you keep saying." he replied in a tone laced with fury.

She smiled brilliantly and snuggled her way closer to him, eventually tracing patterns on his chest above his heart. They stood like that for a long time. Quietly, closely, completely at ease with their silence as she continued to run her fingers over him and he rubbed her back or played with her hair.

They could've stood there longer and neither would have complained, but he noticed her shiver some and looked down into her sleepy gaze. She was practically asleep on his shoulder. He smirked to himself and lifted her, carrying her to the door and unlocked it before slipping up the stairs quietly to her room. He eased her down onto the bed and stood watching her sleep. She was so beautiful.

He brushed his lips across her cheek and she sighed contently.

It was the image he took home with him and continued to think about well into the night.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Author's Note:** Thank you's are in order for everyone who is continuing to support the story through follows and favorites! I really hope everyone is enjoying reading...I'm thinking some pretty huge revelations are just around the corner! In this chapter there is a set up for the partial introduction of the Collins family, so just a heads up, they'll play a part soon. I also introduce Danny into a bigger role in the story here as her dance partner for the last three years. I personally think he's one of the more graceful players on the lacrosse team so I could see him doing both.

A special thanks to Awolnation for having a song that so awesomely inspires dramatic choreography and inspired the dance scene in this chapter. If you haven't heard it before, you should definitely listen to it!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may appear in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and her family characters.**

* * *

I woke early and laid there, staring at the ceiling with the most idiotic grin on my face. It was the kind that I said I would never have, the kind that they write into chick flicks and romantic comedies. The kind that I had secretly always wanted to have.

I sprang up and skipped downstairs, not at all surprised that my parents weren't home, yet again. I headed directly for the big screen and cranked up the sound system craving music. Girly dancing around the house seemed like a great plan so I flipped my radio app to a top fifties channel and padded to the kitchen, turning when my phone tinged.

Lyd: Good morning gorgeous! You _ARE_ going to the game tonight right? I need help cheering for Jackson. He's not going to be playing like normal.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, even Lydia's commanding attitude wasn't going to bother me this morning. Not after I had spent so much time touching Derek the night before. Something about him just changed my moods entirely, putting me at ease. I fired one back to her with a ton of kissy emojis attached.

Me: Sure thing! I'll even help you hold your banner! Do you want to dress up? Paint his numbers on our cheeks like we did last year?

I didn't have long to wait before I got a response-

Lyd: That sounds fantastic! What has you so happy this morning? I figured after yesterday's fight with Scott you'd be all sad/angry…it's McSexy isn't it? _Isn't it_?!

I sent back a few winky faces and went back to cooking breakfast. She could deduce her own conclusions from that, she was smart enough.

I danced throughout the kitchen as I worked, humming along to my favorite songs and enjoying my overall morning when I was hit with an idea. It was scary, I didn't know how it would be received since we hadn't really talked about...whatever we were. But I decided to take the chance. If he said no, I'd live.

I might be maimed by embarrassment for the rest of my life, but I'd live.

Turning down the music, I quickly swiped open my phone and tapped his name without thinking twice, holding steady through the rings.

"Christen?" he picked up.

He picked up! And on the second ring too!

"Hey," I gushed, I was gushing. I pinched myself to get back on track.

"Are you having a party?" he asked, humor coloring his tone. He could hear that?!

"No, no I just hate when it gets super quiet here." I trailed off again quietly.

He was waiting for me to say something, to ask.

"Do you like breakfast?" I questioned him.

He laughed and I smiled, "Yeah as much as any other guy."

I glanced at my feet and blushed before whispering-

"Do you want to come over for breakfast..with me?"

He was silent, and for a moment I worried. I was getting ready to backpedal and retract my offer when I heard him clear his throat, his voice heavy with something, I couldn't place it.

"Yes. I just have something to finish up and I'll be there. An hour?"

I grinned like a total idiot, "See you then."

* * *

The hour came and went. So did the next two after that, and my worry level switched from a little tinged with self-doubt to fear at the third. There was no way that Derek would tell me he would be here and not be without letting me know. A few minutes, maybe even thirty late? Possibly. But a whole three hours late? There was no way he'd do that without at least sending a text. Over his dead body.

I sucked in a painful breath.

His dead body. Could he be _dead_?

Panic and fear so crippling that I sat heavily on the couch coursed through my veins.

"Christen don't be so stupid!" I chastised myself, "That's pure insanity! Why on earth would he be dead?!"

"Because he lives in the woods and something tore a body in half out there…" the little voice in my mind whispered.

I sat up. This was ridiculous. I was being stupid.

He got wrapped up in something and his phone died. As soon as he gets a chance he'll call me.

I sent him _another_ text, wincing at the amount I had already sent. Five texts.

But there was nothing I could do, I couldn't take them back and I had to let him know that I had dance practice and wouldn't be here if he showed up before three this afternoon.

* * *

I was a distracted driver as I headed to the gym and the dance room that was connected to it. Not my best driving, but not my worst. I headed into the studio and tossed my things on the floor by the sound system, pulling out my water jug and shoes.

This was going to help calm my nerves. I could lose myself for a few hours in the music and steps and not worry about what was keeping Derek from me. I stretched out, running through each one and the splits in my normal routine, loving the feeling of my muscles loosening and getting ready to do what I did best.

"Hey CC" I grinned and looked up from my flattened stretch on the floor into the smiling face of Danny, my dance partner.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname he, and only he, was allowed to use.

"Hey Dan-Dan." He rolled his eyes in response to my equally ridiculous nickname for him.

He ran through his stretches quickly since I had already completed most of mine, and joined me while I hooked up my laptop to the sound system, bringing up my music selections. He came up behind me and looked over the music line up, nodding while we discussed the plan for our practice hours.

We worked through the first three sets, Danny working perfectly with me and trying to compensate for my distraction that I had sworn to myself wouldn't get in the way. I could tell that he was worried though and I wasn't surprised when he flopped down next to me on our next break between songs, sipping his water quietly and answering a text.

"I'm distracted." I said all captain obvious.

"That you are," he acknowledged me quietly, looking at me with concern.

I sighed deeply and flung my arm over my eyes, "Someone was supposed to meet me, and they didn't. It's not like them to not show up and not call. I feel like something is wrong. You probably think I'm nuts."

I peeked out at him from under my arm and was relieved to see him smiling and shaking his head.

"I don't think you're nuts Christen. I _do_ think we need to get you out of this mood though," he trailed off and then slapped his hands together, jumping up, "I know! How about we make that music change you wanted to try on the set for the fundraiser? I was thinking it over last night and I think it might actually go pretty well since we're incorporating hip hop and couples dancing together."

I grinned and stood, watching him make the changes on our playlist. Danny always knew how to bring me back around to the dance, regardless of what else I had going on.

I stretched up on the balls of my feet when the opening bars of Sail by Awolnation came booming through the speakers and grinned. It wasn't my typical choice in music, but for the moves, it just felt so right. I had stumbled upon the song a week or two before while I was out driving and couldn't get it out of my mind ever since.

I started moving my hips with the music, feeling Danny come to stand behind me, his fingers digging into my hips as a supportive guide. When the first lyrics started, I tossed my head back like we had planned and slowly worked my hips down the length of his body to the floor, gripping his hands tightly. Right on count he pulled me up and we moved into a moderation form of the tango. When he spun me, I didn't even realize that someone had come in to sit at the side.

Danny lifted me again and I kept spotting contact with him in the mirror as we worked our bodies together. The flips and turns were effortless, matching perfectly with our music. The count for the lift came and unlike the rest of the afternoon, I easily moved my body into the position Danny needed for perfect momentum. I ended tucked into his chest, his hands on my hips.

It was perfect.

"You've got the hips of an angel Christen Collins." I snorted and shoved him backwards away from me before we broke apart laughing and I lightly swatted him in the shoulder.

"You just wish you had them!" I teased him.

Slow clapping started from the corner of the room and I whipped my head around, shocked that someone had broken into our dance time.

Jackson sat there, lounging against the wall, before he stood and walked towards us. I groaned inwardly and cut a glare toward Danny. Rather they were close friends and teammates or not, I know I told him I wasn't comfortable with Jackson crashing our practice time, and this wasn't the first time.

"I have to agree with Danny, you do have the hips of an angel Miss. Collins," he said in a slippery, suggestive voice.

I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest feeling uncomfortable, while Danny stepped in between us, halting Jackson's approach with a frown on his face.

"Not cool man," he said lowly.

"What are you even doing in here Jacks?" I asked him sharply.

An angry look passed over Jackson's face before a smug expression settled in. Something was weird, I could feel it. The sense of dread I had previously began to creep back in.

"I just came to see what Christen thought about her murdering boyfriend."

I choked on my water, coughing violently, grateful when Danny reached out to take the jug from me. Wiping my face, I looked at Jackson angrily.

"_Excuse_ me?!" I shrilly said. My voice was high, too high.

"Yeah," he smirked, watching me, "didn't you hear? They've got your boy locked up. Stilinski took him in this morning, found the other half of that body up there on his property."

I could hear the blood pounding through my veins, my heart thudding in my chest. I looked around to both of them wondering wildly if they could too. I couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening, Derek would never-

"Your boy McCall and that dope of a friend he has found it. What's his name? The sheriff's son?"

"Stiles…" I whispered in a broken voice. I was dimly aware that my nails were digging into my hand and Danny was trying to pry them loose. He was muttering to Jackson about him being an asshole and that he hadn't seen me go into shock like this since...

"Scott and Stiles.." I trailed off again. I looked up to Jackson again, he was beginning to have the decency to look guilty.

"Yeah, they tipped the sheriff off to the body. I'm sorry, I thought you knew." He mumbled, ashamed.

I stood, running my fingers through my hair when Danny spoke up, satisfied that I wasn't going back into another batshitcrazy moment.

"Hey didn't you and Scott fight about that guy yesterday? It was all over school that he shoved you into the lockers. I really owe that guy a beating at practice." He said angrily.

I stopped. Thought clearly for a moment.

Anger, pure and vicious unfurled in my stomach and made its way throughout my body, replacing the fear.

"Oh my god! _Oh my god! _Scott is doing this on purpose! He turned him in on purpose! He was all jealous because Derek gave Allison and I a ride home the other night from your party Jackson!"

I raced over to the side of the room, throwing all of my stuff into my bag and searching frantically for my keys and phone. I wasn't even going to change.

"Christen it was on his property!" Jackson said incredulously.

I spun around, yelling from the doorway, "Have you _seen_ his property Jacks? He owns almost the entire span of the woods! _Anyone_ could have put it there! I've got to go, thanks Danny! Good luck at the game tonight guys!"

"Wait! You aren't-" they both yelled.

But I was already gone.

I took off at a dead run for my car.

There was no way I was letting this happen to him.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Author's Note:** Yay, new followers!(:  
Thank you all for joining in on the story. I'm super excited because I've gotten in my head how the Collins family will be introduced and where Christen and Derek's characters are headed. I can't wait for everyone to read about it! I think one of the hardest things about writing a publishing something for the public to read, besides the crippling fear of rejection, is knowing what's going to happen but not being able to tell you quite yet. After all, surprises are fantabulous!

So enjoy reading and let me know how you're liking it. Still trying to put together some songs together that match with them. I may even put together some polyvore outfits for those that are super in love with Christen's character (;

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may appear in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and her family characters.**

* * *

"_Do you want to come over for breakfast..with me?"_

He took a moment to enjoy how shy she sounded, like a timid girl with a huge fancrush. When he couldn't hold out any longer, didn't want her to squirm too much which he could actually hear her doing, he agreed. He gave himself some time to get a shower and to get his head on straight before seeing her.

"_See you then."_

He disconnected and jogged upstairs, hurrying through a shower and change of clothes before thundering down the stairs again, grabbing his keys and phone.

His head whipped up.

Something wasn't right.

He moved silently to the window and noticed a car coming up through the trees. He took a deep breath and growled. They were everywhere, closing in. Cops were on all sides of the house and McCall was out there, watching, with his buddy.

Derek moved again, angling his body so he could see where Laura, his sister, was buried. Or partially buried since there was only one half of her, thanks to the Argents or the Alpha, he wasn't sure yet.

"Son of a _bitch!_" he uttered

The wolfsbane was gone. That meant Laura's body was in its human form rather than its wolf form.

It also meant there was no way he was going to make breakfast with her.

He hurried to his phone, trying to get the text out before they descended on him, but it was no use. They came slamming through the door yelling for him to get his hands up in the air and the phone dropped to the ground, the message unsent.

* * *

Derek sat in the interview room brooding, severely agitated that he couldn't do anything about getting in touch with her. They were trying to wait him out, wait for the silence and solitary feel of the room to make him crumble, but he wouldn't. It wasn't in his nature.

It _was_ bothering him though that he could feel her level of fear slowly increase. It was like a wave pool, cresting to high levels and then dipping down low once she had talked herself back down he assumed. It pissed him off that he couldn't get to her, couldn't help.

"McCall is so going to pay for this," he thought to himself, "so will that little sidekick creep that he keeps."

The idiot had actually gotten into the cop car with him claiming he wasn't afraid. One look had him retracting that statement. Derek had still tried though, for the sake of them both, to get him to convince Scott not to play.

He was drinking from the cup of water they had brought him when panic and pain mixed together in a mind-numbing cocktail slammed through him, causing him to choke, water spewing from his mouth all over the table.

"Jesus," he thought and winced as the levels increased.

Someone had told her. That was the only explanation.

She had been doing alright, not fantastic, but alright. And there had even been a brief flash of happiness before.

But now…now she knew he had been taken in.

And she was frightened in an incomprehensible way.

He hissed out a low growl, hoping anyone listening thought he was only clearing his throat.

The fear and panic were subsiding, she was calming. He nodded muttering a "Good girl," to himself without thinking about it.

Suddenly the calm was replaced with anger.

It burned through his body, he could literally feel it travel through his veins. It was almost vicious, snarling.

He looked up.

It was headed straight for him.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's Note:** Okay so in this chapter you find out a little more about Christen's father. I know for the most part I've kept you guys in the dark about her family background but I promise that within the next few chapters that will all come to light. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve (;

That being said, I was worried once I finished writing this chapter. I'll admit that when I started it just poured out. I think I wrote the whole thing like, nonstop. I know that Christen's character comes off a little, well...mean lol. And probably a little snobby. BUT- I think its really important for the development of what's coming next. Just know that the attitude isn't really _her_ as much as it is her fiercely protecting someone she cares about. Don't give up on her (;

So! That being said, happy reading! As always, constructive comments are much appreciated!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may appear in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family.**

* * *

I was tapping my fingers on the wheel impatiently. Getting there was taking way too long. But I needed the time to make myself a little more presentable anyway. At the next red light I grabbed the elastic glitter tie I had made and pulled it out of my hair, shaking it out. I tossed my head back up, running my hands through it to fluff it so I wouldn't look like a wild thing when I walked in. I grabbed for my makeup bag, doing a quick run through of powder before the light turned. My tires squealed as I took off too quickly.

"Calm down girl, calm down," I muttered to myself as I checked my rearview. The cops in Beacon Hills hated me. I was a walking traffic violation most of the time, a totally speed demon, and there wasn't much they could do about it.

After all, I was my father's daughter.

I stopped at the next light and quickly re-applied some mascara and liner to make my eyes more prominent. Drumming my fingers on the wheel, I rethought over what my father and I had discussed.

_The phone rang three times before he finally picked up. I was barely controlling my anger and he wasn't making it any better._

"_Christen?" he asked, surprised. "Honey you know I'm in meetings all day." He was scolding me._

_I brushed it off._

"_Daddy I need your help," I made sure that my voice was the perfect pitch of fear and love, just right for him to put off whatever he was doing for a moment or two._

"_What's wrong sweetheart?"_

_I made my voice fearful, "Daddy, I have a friend, a really close friend that I care a lot about. The police are trying to arrest them for something they didn't do. I think a couple of people who don't like them did something to make sure they were brought in. They don't have any real evidence, what they found was on a property that is absolutely huge, and they have a childish grudge. What can I do?"_

_He had hesitated, obviously wondering who this "friend" was. But we had an understanding of where our relationship stood, so he let it pass._

_And gave me everything I needed._

"_Thanks Daddy. I knew I could count on you."_

"_Anytime sweetheart, just be careful._

_I agreed and hung up._

I checked the time as I screeched to a stop in the parking lot. The anger had quieted itself after I had smacked the wheel a few times, then set to coming up with a plan. Now I was here, giving myself a once over as I grabbed for my laptop and water bottle. There was nothing I could do about my clothes, and yoga pants put together with a tank top weren't exactly the most professional thing in the world, but I was confident everything I had at my disposal would be enough.

I walked into the office with purpose, making straight for the front desk. I was intimidating and I knew it, but it was proved by those that were sitting on the bench for booking when they sunk back into their chairs slightly. The woman smiled at me and asked me how she could help me. I checked her name tag, Rosa.

"Rosa, hi. My name is Christen Collins," her eyes widened and if I had ever had suspicions that the station knew about my relations, they were confirmed, "Rosa, I need to be escorted to Derek Hale. Immediately."

She sputtered, searching for words, but I gave her none to help. Just a stoic expression that conveyed my growing dismay for her incompetence. It was a shame, I generally liked these people and appreciated what they did. But acting on information from two teenage boys and being ready to damage someone else's life just because the information came from the sheriff's son and his best friend was ridiculous.

"May I help you?" I turned to see Deputy Randall gazing at me.

"Yes, actually, you can. I want to be shown to Derek Hale immediately. You're holding him without cause, and I might add, on the tip of a teenager with an agenda of his own."

Shock registered on his face before he managed to smooth it over. Seventeen year old girls weren't supposed to talk like this I suppose.

"May I ask who you are?" he questioned.

I raised a brow, "My name is Christen Collins."

His fist clenched. I'd touched a nerve apparently.

"Christen I'm going to have to ask you to-"

He stopped when I began shaking my head, a sugary sweet smile gracing my lips.

"Deputy Randall, I realize that you have a job to do around here and I thank you for doing it. I have more respect for your department than I'm sure you think. _However_, I know for a fact that you're holding Derek Hale without just cause. You've operated off a tip from the Sheriff's son and his best friend, hardly credible witnesses, not to mention the fact that I know a little something about the latter of the two."

I took a deep breath, placing my hand on my hip before I continued,

"Not only that, but you're holding the owner of a vast property who has little to no control of the amount of citizens that cross into his land. The likelihood of this crime being his burden is slim, _very_ slim, and you know it. If you feel the need to call the Sheriff and ask him to come down, I have no problem with that. In fact, why don't you direct him to call my father since he has already been briefed on the case. I'm not going _anywhere_, except into that holding room. If I'm right, and I'm sure I am, you've been sweating him without a phone call for about," I check my watch, "seven hours now."

He was speechless. He literally had no words.

I could hear the shallow breathing of those waiting around me, witnesses to my speech.

Clearing his throat, he pushed the swinging door open for me to pass through. I smiled sweetly and stepped in, blushing at the applause in the waiting room and lobby. I hadn't intended to go that far, but dammit, it was Derek we were talking about here.

Randall yelled for quiet and showed me down the hall to the first interview room. I stepped through the observation deck, noticing Derek's stare at the glass, then passed into his room. I couldn't meet his gaze because I had no idea how to explain how I had managed to get back here without bringing up my lineage.

He stared at me, shock, amusement, concern, and something else filtering over his face.

"Well…that was quite a speech." he murmured.

My eyes widened as I watched him.

"You _heard_ that?!" I asked in a shrill voice.

His million dollar grin spread across his face.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were my lawyer."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Author's Note:** Whew! Talk about a fiery whirlwind! I seriously loved writing Christen into such a strong scene. She's a badass in her own way. Totally wishing I was her right now (:

I hope everyone is continuing to like the direction of the story! Thank you for the continued favorites, follows and messages!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may appear in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family.**

* * *

He heard the tires screeching outside and winced. She was here, there was no doubt those screaming tires had been hers.

The air in the station intensified when she walked in. Somehow he could feel her even more accurately than normal, pinpointing exactly where she was as she moved closer and closer still to his room.

Her intimidation was awe-inspiring. Her argument was impeccable.

He had no idea how the hell she had figured out so much, or where she got the knowledge to deliver her speech the way she did, but he was glad she had.

When the deputy directed her through the little room on the other side of the glass he could feel her look at him. The confidence was dying away and she was beginning to be embarrassed. He couldn't figure out why.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were my lawyer."

He said it with pride and she flushed, the pretty pink hue spreading over her cheeks and neck.

"Not quite. I don't think you need one. But if you do, I've got it covered." She murmured.

He tilted his head, gazing at her in confusion. She was ashamed about something but he couldn't figure out what it was. She pulled the chair around and sat down next to him, gently taking his hands in hers to check the marks on his wrists where cuffs had been. She bit down on her lip and he smelt blood when she broke through the skin, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Derek. I didn't know what to think when you weren't there and I just went on about my business without looking for you…" she trailed off guiltily.

The look on her face brought him pain and without thinking, he was kissing her forehead and pulling her into his arms. Shaking his head, he tried to soothe her.

"How could you possibly know?" He whispered as he rubbed her back.

"I should've known he would do something like this to get back at you. He's been such a dick lately. I just didn't think about it until Jackson came in and told Danny and I during practice." she shuddered a little as she spoke, causing him to wonder what had happened. And who the hell was Danny?

Her phone was beeping insanely. She sighed and moved from his lap to answer it.

"Lyd? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm _sorry_! No Jackson told me so I came right over here. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it has something to do with him. Keep your eye on him, he's creeping me out. Oh good, well say hi for me."

Derek tensed. He'd been listening to both sides of the conversation, not that she knew. That idiot was playing in the game and Argent was there. He was going to get himself caught, there was no way he was prepared for this.

She disconnected and moved to sit back down but the door opened and Randall stepped through looking exhausted.

"Hale you can go. Test results came back making it clear the death was caused by an animal attack. I'm sorry that we," he trailed off, looking at Christen, "jumped the gun on that tip information. You have the department's sincere apology."

Derek stood, nodding, and shook the man's hand before picking up her things. He bristled as the man continued, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

"Ms. Collins, the Sheriff would appreciate it if you would give him a chance to speak with you. You can go now, but he'd like to call you tomorrow."

Derek's eyes darted to hers and she nodded, assuring the deputy it wouldn't be a problem.

As they walked toward her car, she slipped her hand into his, squeezing gently. He stopped and pulled her into his arms, holding her body tightly to his and felt her relax for what was probably the first time since that morning call. She sniffed, and he wiped her eyes.

"Thank you Christen. No one has ever done something like this for me."

She smiled a sad smile and nodded, motioning him to get into her car. He took her hand and kissed it as she drove.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Author's Note:** Ah, here we go! I get to _finally_ reveal more about Christen's character in this and the next chapter. Though I'm sure some saw something like this coming, I'm not sure that anyone had it pegged. Even I didn't until I was finished typing. I just kind of let it flow! I think the moment that we've really been building up to over the course of the entire story until now finally arrives in this chapter. So hang on for the ride! (:

Thanks are in order for all the new followers, favorites, etc! You guys make me smile!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may appear in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family.**

* * *

Now that I had him safely in my car, the nerves of the day died down and were replaced with new ones concerning him.

Where did this leave us? Was there even such a thing as an "us" ? Did he want there to be?

Why did he keep looking at me like I was something he was trying to figure out.

I tapped my fingers on the wheel, changed the radio stations multiple times, even hummed a song, before I broke-

"What?!" I asked him shrilly, worried about his response.

He laughed. Actually leaned his head back into the seat of my car and laughed a deep, rumbling, sexiest thing I had ever heard, laugh. I couldn't help but start grinning. I had never heard him laugh like that before, just the little sarcastic chuckles he sometimes gave off.

"It's nothing. It just stuck me as amazingly interesting how you went from intimidating and scary to happily humming along with the radio and not asking me a thing about what happened."

I glanced his way, pondering. Of course I had questions, plenty. But it wasn't my right to ask them without him initiating the conversation. I glanced up as we were passing the school and noticed the crowd cheering and happy, so I pulled in.

"Hold that thought," I said apologetically, "I have to stop and say something to Lydia. I think she might want to murder me herself."

He nodded, visibly tensed, but not objecting.

I left him in the car to relax as I crossed the parking lot toward a group that I noticed both Lydia and Danny in. I smiled at their expressions, the game must have gone pretty well.

"Christen!" Danny called to me and I rushed him, letting him swing me around as I hugged him.

"You must have won!" I giggled and he nodded, relating details of the game my way.

Suddenly, hands covered my eyes and I jerked forward, spinning quickly to see who had stepped up behind me. I breathed a sigh of relief, Lydia.

God I had to stop being so jumpy.

"You missed a substantial game. McCall was awful at first but seemed to pick it up in the end," she told me excitedly. I couldn't keep the look of disgust off my face so she was naturally intrigued.

"McSexy?" she asked, looking around.

I pointed to the car but he wasn't there. My heart thumped painfully and I frantically searched the field.

"Ah!" I pointed to him, further out on the field near Jackson. I couldn't imagine what he would be doing talking to him.

I hugged Lydia and we exchanged air kisses before she took off toward Jackson. I looked around, having lost Derek yet again. I was glad that I had apparently missed Allison, I couldn't deal with any Scott gushing at this point. But then there he was, like an annoying thing that just kept getting in my way. I narrowed my eyes as I watched him jokingly shove Stiles while they walked toward Stiles' jeep. Neither seemed to feel guilty at all about possibly destroying a man's life.

I was heading toward them before I even realized it.

Working off of the emotions throughout the day and, yet again, that eerie calm I kept seemingly slipping into, I approached them both head on. Their joking died as I stepped in front of them, and I watched as guilt lit onto Stiles' face but only anger laced with contempt landed on Scott's.

I think that's why I did it. I certainly didn't make the cognitive choice to do it. It just happened.

I don't have the slightest clue where it came from, I was just so...so furious with him!

My hand shot out and landed squarely across his cheek.

I gasped audibly.

Before my hand even settled again at my side, Scott's cheek was blazing red.

I stared at him, he at me.

His eyes turned gold. Not like mine do in the sun, but literally flashed gold, and he seemed to growl.

I sneered back at him.

"Don't you _ever_ pull that kind of shit to get Derek in trouble again. I mean _ever_. Or I'll bury you."

I was whispering, my voice sliding over the words and dropping like icicles.

He snarled, something that sounded real, but I didn't flinch, didn't even bat an eyelash.

My fury was burning through me, coursing through my veins, and I felt powerful.

Scott lunged toward me and I noticed fangs, real actual fangs.

My eyes widened but fear didn't take hold like I logically thought it should.

Suddenly Derek was there, yanking me to his side and putting his hand up to shove Scott away.

He needn't have bothered though.

My hand shot out, the damn thing had a mind of its own I swear, and a ball of something swirly and white shot out of it.

It connected squarely with Scott's chest and he was thrown onto the hood of the jeep, landing with a hard thud and a groan of pain.

No one moved.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Author's Note:** So who's freaking out?! _I'm_ freaking out and I wrote it! Well, I wrote it but I guess the characters really decided where it was going to go. I was literally shocked when I finished writing the last chapter. I sat back and just stared before moving on to this one. So, if you can imagine pure confusion and chaos, that's how I think Scott and Stiles feel right about now. I won't keep you any longer though, go! Go read!

Thanks are in order, as always!(:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may appear in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family.**

* * *

A quiet hum surrounded us that slowly died away to silence. It was completely quiet. The crowd had gone home, the field lights turned off, all that was left was a gentle breeze and crickets moving through the night.

And my breathing.

It was ragged; shallow then deep, slow then fast, all over the page, matching my heartbeat.

Still no one moved.

I was the first.

I staggered backwards, looking at my hand and to the place where Scott landed like there was this huge, human-eating bug between the two. I whimpered quietly, not understanding what the hell was happening.

Then Derek was there, pulling me back against him and wrapping his arms around me from behind, murmuring in my ear to relax, just relax.

Stiles and Scott were staring at us, well me more than him, like we were specimens in a microscope.

"Derek what the _hell_ IS she?!" Scott yelled, finally breaking the silence between all four of us.

A loud, threatening growl that vibrated against my back shut him up again.

What was I? What the hell was I? The words continued to ring in my ear until something else replaced them.

"Everyone just…stay calm." Derek spoke slowly, like he was trying not to spook a herd of scared horses. But I could hear it in his voice, there was controlled panic and wonder mixed with something else. Worry?

He didn't know what I was either.

My head snapped up at the sound of Scott trying to get down from the hood of the jeep without scratching it anymore and a crackling noise filled the air, my fingertips shimmering some.

"Whoa! _Whoa_! I'm just getting down! I swear Christen, I _swear_!" he pleaded.

He was scared of me. He was the one with _fangs_, and he was scared of _me?!_

But wait, I closed my eyes trying to think while Derek rubbed the small of my back.

Derek had stepped up to block Scott from lunging at me. He stepped up to Scott without worrying about the snarling or fangs and hadn't seemed that worried about getting hurt. And when Scott had asked what I was, Derek growled. Like he had…so many times before. Of course it was louder...a vicious snarling sound. One with a silencing effect for Scott.

I turned slowly, my eyes travelling up his body a little bit at a time, until they met with the bright and flashing ice blue that I had remembered, but sworn to myself wasn't real, from so long ago.

"Please…don't freak out."

He whispered the words to me and I could see the vulnerability plainly on his face.

He was letting me in, showing me what he was. Who _he_ was. Who _they_ were.

I cautiously ran my finger over his jaw, feeling him tense beneath my touch as they approached his mouth which had been stretched over deadly fangs, poised right where his canines belonged. They were sharp and threatening, I should be afraid.

Instead, my fingers suddenly tangled in his hair and I yanked his mouth down to mine, glimpsing the surprise in his eyes before I closed mine, and I kissed him.

I kissed him like I had wanted to that night at the party, like I had wanted to in my room, like I had wanted to every _single_ moment of every day since I had seen him again. My hands pulled on his hair, willing him to respond as my tongue snuck out to stroke his bottom lip before I bit it, tugging it between my own and sucking on it gently. And he did, growling somewhere deep in his chest and snagging his arms around my waist, backing me up toward my car that was right next to the jeep and pressing me into it, his leg slipping possessively between mine.

I gasped as it did, like I had before, and he took advantage of the moment to slip his tongue into my mouth, sliding it against mine while his fingers dug into my waist and hip hungrily, his hand flexing in the small of my back, which was a special spot..._his _spot, that caused my back to arch, pressing my chest into his and prompting a whimpered moan of his name, bringing about his answering growl in return. The whole time we were touching, losing ourselves in the other, my mind was being flooded with emotions and imagines that were his.

I saw myself in his eyes, his worry over hiding what he was and still protecting me, the worry of going too far, the feeling he'd get when I was angry or hurt, how he could feel me from miles away.

A throat cleared from a few feet away, multiple times.

Derek growled again, not the one reserved for me, but one of annoyance.

"Look I'm sorry, I get that you've got your girl and you're showing her just how much of a _big bad wolf you really are_," he emphasized the last six words, "but _DUDE_…she just _zapped_ Scott with a ball of white witchy…something!" Stiles whined from a few feet away.

I sighed and slowed my frantic movements against him, kissing him softly once more before leaning my head back. That was all I could do, he had me completely cornered and immobile against my car, and I loved it. His eyes still flashed the ice blue I had grown to love, but the fangs were gone, they had been since I had yanked his mouth to mine. Despite the change of color, I could still see the desire and hunger for me in his eyes and it set me on fire, causing me to wet my lips with my tongue.

It was an action that did not go unnoticed.

I looked away from the accusing and questioning gazes of the boys near us, like they had been left out of a secret. They wanted answers, obviously. But I had none to give. I'd never had this happen before and I had no idea if I even _could_ again.

"Alright then," Derek said, his voice changing to a commanding tone directed toward the two of them, "I think it's best if we go somewhere that we can talk about this privately. Since the two of you so _kindly_ made my house unavailable for privacy," he glared at them and it was enough to make me shiver, "do you have any suggestions of where we could go?" he asked them.

They both looked lost and shrugged.

I turned to Derek, an idea lighting up in my mind.

"We can go to my place. My parents are never there."


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Author's Note:** Eek! She's a badass! I'm so happy I could die, I always thought Derek needed someone just as much of a badass as he was! (:  
I got a lot of messages asking what she was and for updates so, as to the first, I can't tell you yet, it's a secret (wink, wink) and as for the second- here you go! I'll post a view chapters tonight! I hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think, and thanks to all the new reviews, followers, favorites, etc!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned within this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members.**

* * *

He was standing, glaring at the kid who had picked up Scott's lacrosse glove.

The guy had been staring at it closely, and Derek looked harder, narrowing his gaze, to pick up on what the hell he was looking at.

Holes in the tip of each finger. Just the size for extended claws.

"Dammit McCall!" Derek seethed to himself, looking around for the other wolf.

He had just spotted him coming out of the locker room and heading toward that other kid's jeep when his eyes darted back to Christen. She had seen him too.

And she was walking right toward him, her anger flaring again.

"No, no, no…" Derek muttered as he took off toward them, dodging the last few stragglers from the crowd and skidding around the corner.

Just in time to see her hand connecting with McCall's face.

"_Don't you ever pull that kind of shit to get Derek in trouble again. I mean ever. Or I'll bury you."_

Derek had been rendered frozen to the spot, staring at her in wonder.

She had just smacked an unstable werewolf in the face.

And she was radiating power, of which he was pretty sure she had absolutely no clue. He was also pretty sure that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She wasn't afraid of the wolf in front of her, even though McCall's eyes had changed and his fangs had extended. She stood strong and sure, the breeze blowing back her golden brown hair, and Derek swore he saw something flash in her eyes as well.

But Scott was lunging at her and he didn't have time to think about it.

He leaped, putting all his strength into it, and landed with her in reach. Yanking her back toward him, he blocked her as much as he could so that he could slam his hand into the other wolf to back him off. Hopefully he could control himself and not rip the idiot's throat out for lunging at her.

But Scott flew through the air without Derek touching him, and landed in a heap on top of the other boy's jeep.

She stood behind him, a sharp crackling noise slowly dying down to a hum.

He turned toward her cautiously to find her looking between her hands and Scott like something had bitten her. Her fingers shimmered slightly, and he stared in awe. But that wasn't what he was worried about. Her breathing was erratic and her heartbeat matched it. She needed to calm down, she was in shock, and looked wild when she finally moved.

He was behind her instantly, running his hands down her arms and around her waist, trying to calm her with whispered words. He needed her to calm so that he could figure out what the hell was going on.

Derek growled threateningly when Scott accused her, narrowing his gaze on the younger wolf, conveying that he would gladly act on his previous promise if the boy didn't shut the hell up. He did, but moved to get down and she was instantly on the defense again, the air crackling around them both.

"_Whoa! Whoa! I'm just getting down! I swear Christen, I swear!" he pleaded._

She stilled beneath Derek's touch and was turning toward him.

"Shit," he cursed to himself.

He hadn't wanted her to find out this way, maybe later on once they figured out what was going on between them, but definitely _not_ like this. There was nothing he could do though, he knew his eyes were those of his wolf form, and he could feel the fangs in his mouth. Everything was just too tense and he couldn't calm the wolf back inside.

"Please…don't freak out," he whispered to her, his voice breaking slightly.

She ran her fingers over his skin and fangs with a look of wonder on her face.

And then she was on him.

He groaned as she sealed her mouth over his, looking down at her in surprise before closing his eyes and letting her explore his mouth with hers. When she bit down on his lip he dug his fingers into her hips, resisting the urge to pick her up. She sucked gently on the place she had bitten to soothe it and issued a small growl of her own in a passionate demand for him to reciprocate.

So he did.

He had her up against her car almost immediately, his leg forcing its way between hers and up slightly, provoking a small gasp from her that gave him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth and against hers. He reached around and flexed his arm in the small of her back to push her chest to his, growling deeply when she whimpered his own name into his mouth. He groaned again as his mind was filled with images while he possessed her mouth; it was himself through her eyes years ago, but he didn't stop to question how that could be, and then it was him on the field carrying her, the image of him reflected in her mirror, at the party, in his car, and all were tinged with her desire for him.

A throat cleared. Repeatedly.

He growled, demanding quiet. He didn't get it.

The guy had a point though, she _had_ zapped Scott somehow, and Derek had no clue how. They wanted answers and he didn't have any. He doubted seriously that she did either.

His house was no good for a private meeting, they had ruined that with the ever-present drive-bys of police after they had tried to bust him, Derek was sure.

That's how he found himself driving her car toward her house, the other two following them, and her quietly watching out the window, her thumb tracing his hand.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Author's Note:** This chapter isn't one of my favorites, at least not at first. After I went through it and took away some things, added some others and what not, it began to grow on me some. I love how Derek is with her, sweet yet still keeping his general roughness. But it just seemed like filler to me, until they could get to being by themselves. Obviously they couldn't just walk away from Scott and Stiles all, "See ya later, please disregard the bright white light that shot out of my hand", but I also recognize that Christen and Derek's connection puts them together on a different level, so all information won't just be shared immediately.

That being said, I don't know that my plan for Christen and Scott to be _superrr_ friends is going to work. However, I can definitely see her and Stiles getting along pretty well. I guess we shall just see!

I want to say thank you to all those who have reviewed/messaged me! I love that Christen can be powerful yet still an innocent and girly type of girl. Derek has enough roughness for the both of them (;

Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned within this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members.**

* * *

My hands shook a little as I brushed my fingers through my hair. I slid up my driveway between my car and Stiles' jeep, patting both on the hood. It was a habit of mine, I always told Ally goodnight before going in.

Ally is short for Alejandro, he's my A4.

I pointed the correct key out to Derek on the ring, knowing I wouldn't be able to get the key in the lock anyway. I mean, I could always attempt to blast the door open with my freaky white fireball crap, but that didn't seem like the most logical thing to do.

I grimaced when I noticed Mrs. Nickelson watching us enter the house. Just me and three guys.

Fantastic.

I sighed deeply and moved toward the kitchen once Derek had shut the door, sliding the deadbolt home, behind us. I needed to do something with my hands, the curious stares of Scott and Stiles were off-putting and getting on my nerves. I had just put water on the stove top so that I could make hot chocolate when I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Looking at me like I'm a _zoo_ exhibit isn't going to help. I still don't know what the hell happened." I glared at the both of them, putting my hand on my hip.

God, as if letting loose with crackling white stuff from my fingertips was an everyday occurrence for me.

I rubbed my forehead and went to grab extra mugs, smirking as the threatening rumble sounded from Derek's chest.

"Down boy, we just want to know what's going on."

I looked up and met Derek's gaze after he had taken a threatening step toward Stiles. So the dog comments weren't the brightest idea Stiles had ever had. Surprise, surprise.

I motioned for the boys to grab their glasses and padded to the living room, kicking off my shoes in the foyer as I did. I looked at the seating choices, unsure of where to sit. Did he want to sit together? Was I over thinking this?

I was over thinking this.

I felt his warmth behind me and he steered me toward the oversized chair across from where I was standing, sitting down first then pulling me down beside him and positioning my legs over his lap.

"God could he be any more perfect…" I silently mused.

We all sat looking at each other. Even Stiles was too overwhelmed to break the silence with his sarcastic and witty humor.

"So…" I trailed off and felt Derek stiffen some underneath me, "you both are…?"

No one answered.

"Wolves," Derek said in a matter of fact tone, "we're werewolves."

I swallowed a sip of my drink and nodded. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Am I…?"

"_No_!" he said strongly, "No, you aren't. You'd have to have been bitten. If you had been born one, you'd have already known. And I'm guessing you had no clue what you were doing tonight."

I nodded and snuggled into him, enjoying the feel of his arm tightening around me, even if it was because he was scared I was going to run. Which I wasn't, of course.

I'd assaulted a werewolf defending him, obviously I didn't have any plans of just walking away.

"So…what are you?" Scott asked quietly.

Derek's chest rumbled beneath my hand and I rubbed it calmly.

"I have no idea McCall. This is the first time _anything_ like this has ever happened to me," I whispered, "all I know is that I was ungodly furious with you and when you lunged at me, my hand just flew up and did…that."

I waved my hand in his direction dismissively.

The boys sat back, drinking their hot chocolate. I looked around at them all. Derek silent and brooding underneath me, the other two just completely baffled. We all sat that way, Derek's fingers tracing circles on the small of my back, for a while before Stiles actually came up with a good question.

"Hey, are you parents…anything?" he questioned.

I snorted, covering my mouth to keep from spitting out my hot coco all over the man sitting with me.

"Yeah…no. Matthew Tyler Collins and Jessica Annabelle Collins are definitely not wolves. Or…something." I trailed off uncertainly, and glanced into Derek's eyes, mine widening.

I mean, I didn't _think_ they were. Sure they were gone a lot but I couldn't imagine my mother and father as anything other than workaholic human beings. I sighed and leaned my forehead down onto Derek's shoulder, closing my eyes.

His voice was low and commanding when he spoke next.

"I think it's time for you two to leave," he let out a low growl as Stiles began to protest. I laughed when he shut up instantly, and Derek smirked.

"Don't tell anyone about what happened," he continued, "anyone. Not your little girlfriend, not your mother, not the sheriff no one. If you put her in danger, I'll gladly act on the promise I made you McCall. Same goes for you Stiles…no one."

They both nodded somberly and I stood to walk with them to the front door. I hugged Stiles as he passed me, noticing he wasn't too scared to hug me back. Despite what had happened, I still really liked the guy. His sarcastic wittiness was hilarious.

When Scott stopped in front of me, I was surprised.

"I'm sorry…about everything Christen." he whispered to me, with eyes so sad I bit my lip and hugged him hard, stepping back when I could feel Derek's jealousy rising.

"I'll see you guys in school Monday?"

They waved and I shut the door making sure to lock it back as Derek had.

I turned and leaned back against the door to face the easily over six-foot tall and gorgeous werewolf that stood behind me. He looked down at me, questioningly, as if he wasn't certain what I was going to do or say.

"You can't stay at your house tonight. They'll be all over it. Plus, I really don't feel like being alone," I looked into his eyes and watched as they changed to the ice blue from earlier in the evening.

I had already made up my mind that he was staying, so I pulled him closer by his belt-loops, grinning mischievously.

We could save the talking for the morning.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Author's Note**: So, as I said, sorry if the last chapter was a little blah-ish. It was just something that had to be done lol. Anyway, here you find out a little more about Christen's family. I wonder if it will give anyone any insight to what she might be...

They're pretty strong characters. I wrote them that way because it's important for the character of Christen's future. You also find out a little about her pre and post Hale house fire lives. This chapter also happens to have a little action! I'm excited for the introduction of Christen's parents into this whole thing, I think it's going to be awesome! But that's just me (:

So! Happy reading and big thank you's to those who have followed, favorited, reviewed, etc! You guys are awesome!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned within this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members.**

* * *

Matthew Tyler Collins is a ruthless and commanding lawyer. With a winning case ratio in the ninety-seventh percentile, he'd have to be. He works weekdays and every other weekend in San Francisco, flying in to Beacon Hills on the off weekends and holidays. He's an authoritative and handsome man who commands respect wherever he goes, and believes that leading an independent life centered around an admirable job, as well as providing a substantial life for his family, is a man's greatest calling.

He's also my father.

Jessica Annabelle Collins is the complete opposite of Matthew Collins, with the exception of the devotion to her work. Where he is ruthless and cold, she is merciful and warm. She's a well-known doctor with numerous specialties and is currently flying between multiple third world countries performing life-saving operations on those who could not afford them through volunteer organizations. Not to be confused with weak, Jessica is strong-willed and stubborn, devoted body and soul to her patients.

She's my mother.

That being said, I'm alone a lot of the time. It wasn't always this way though. Until I was thirteen, my parents had always been around and I had plenty of perfectly happy childhood memories. Right before my thirteenth birthday, the Hale house fire had occurred and I had my nervous breakdown. Soon after I recovered, my father took on a prominent position with the San Francisco justice department, and my mother began to spread her healing love across the globe.

I was left to learn things on my own.

With the help of my favorite Aunt Grace, my mom's best friend.

I don't complain because I don't have a bad life. My parents' occupations provide well for themselves and me, and they've invested their money wisely. I don't want for anything, but I wouldn't say I'm spoiled. Though I could probably ask for just about anything, I only ask for what I need. Save for a few fun things now and then. I strive to make my parents proud, bringing home good grades and devoting myself to a hobby that I'm wonderful at.

Still, I sometimes wish they were around more.

This big house is too quiet without them.

But this morning as I roll over after grilling myself on my past for any indication of a lead up or explanation to what the hell happened last night, and I see the handsome man lying next to me, I'm extremely glad that they aren't.

They wouldn't even begin to believe what was currently happening in my life; they would _never_ have allowed him to come up to my room, much less sleep over. And he had been what I needed last night. He kept me grounded. Not panicked.

I smile as I hear the faint rumbling in his chest and work to suppress a giggle.

Wolf snores?

The thought is my undoing and I giggle quietly, covering my mouth in hopes of not waking him. It doesn't work of course. He has excellent hearing.

"What's so funny?" he asks sleepily, smirking.

I look down on him and hold it in until I can't anymore.

"Wolf snores! There's actually such a thing as wolf snores!" I exclaim, wrapping my hands around my stomach to ease the pain from laughing so hard.

He narrows his eyes at me and playfully grabs me, caging me underneath his body, "I'll get you for this you know, I do _not_ snore." he grins.

"You do Derek, you do." I trill happily.

I catch my breath as I gaze into the stormy blue-gray that I love as much as the ice blue and sigh when he seals his lips over mine. I wrap my arms around his neck, moving my lips with his and curl a leg around his waist daringly.

When his knee pushes up between my legs I gasp, something that seems to be an involuntary reaction since it happens _every _time, and his tongue slips into my mouth to meet mine. My fingers fist in his hair and soon I'm moaning his name quietly, loving the sound of his lust-hungry growls in response. I'm just about to sneak my hands under the cotton of his shirt when he pulls back, panting on top of me.

I don't ask why, I already know. Neither of us is ready for that kind of step yet. So I grin as he plays with my hair until our breathing returns to normal and I sit up.

"How about that breakfast I promised you?" I ask in a flirty voice.

He nods, smiling down at me, and I roll sideways out of the bed to make my way downstairs. I'm stopped though by a loud smack and a stinging on my butt that makes me squeal.

"_Excusee_ you Derek Hale!" I shrill and shake my finger at him.

He laughs and follows behind me.

I have a feeling he's gazing at the spot he marked the entire way into the kitchen.

* * *

We move easily together, like a team, as we cook breakfast. I sneak kisses and little touches every chance I can get. I have no idea what has come over me, but it's like I can't stand to not touch him and the feeling seems to be mutual. As we head into the living room, I never eat in the dining room without company; the table is just too damn big, I switch on the music and change it back to my favorite piano station. I motion to the chaise lounge and he sits on one side while I claim the other.

"Piano huh? I didn't have you pegged as a classical music type of girl." He's teasing, I can tell, but I pout anyway.

"I happen to have a broad musical taste thank you very much sir." I say snippily.

The act holds up for about two minutes before I'm grinning under his gaze.

"Really though, I love music, and I do have broad tastes. Everything from classical to hip-hop, and tons in between."

I smile over at him as I eat, watching his reaction to see what he thinks. He seems to be impressed and I blush slightly. I feel so strange talking with him, it's so much harder than the silence. This actually feels like having to get to know him, when I already feel like I do.

We eat happily together, content in our silence and the contact that we never break through our sides touching. I wonder if he craves the contact like I do? If he saw things when we were kissing last night like I did? I want to ask but I have no clue how to go about it.

When we've finished I take his plate and mine to walk them back to the kitchen. I steal a couple of moments to myself to breathe and relax because I know what's coming next.

When I return and settle back on the lounge, reclining against his chest but turned so I can see his face, he begins.

"I know you might feel weird about me asking-"

I cut him off immediately with a shake of my head.

"I do _not_ feel weird with you Derek. You're the only one I'd even want to discuss this with, and it doesn't hurt that you happen to be a little…different" I grin, "either. You obviously know much more than I do considering I didn't even know werewolves were a thing outside of movies and TV until last night."

He rolls his eyes then smiles broadly at me and I see him visibly relax.

I begin to relate back everything that I had been trying to scrape together earlier that morning before he had woken up. I try to describe my parents and their characters, our pre-thirteenth birthday and post-thirteenth birthday relationships, I run through family members' names in the case that he's heard of one; but in the end, we don't know much more than we did.

Except that I'm pretty sure Derek doesn't like my parents.

And he's not in favor of me living alone.

Plus, he's slightly grumpy about me not telling him about said living situation before.

"Matthew and Jessica Collins…" he muses while he runs his fingers through my hair.

I sigh and nod, "Google them if you like, they'll be there."

* * *

We spend most of the rest of the day relaxing and getting to know each other better. I don't bring up the images quite yet, I'm not sure how to go about that.

I ask tons of questions about his wolfy abilities, probably more than he likes. But he doesn't seem to mind talking with me about it all. In fact, he seems happy to talk to me about all kinds of things. I wonder if it's because of the connection we seem to share. The more time we spend together it seems like I can feel him better, gauge his moods more accurately, and I think the same is happening to him with regards to me.

Later after we fix dinner and eat, I drive him out to the old property so he can pick up his car and some clothes. The unspoken invitation was one he agreed to without even saying a word.

We both just knew.

I stood leaning against Ally and waited for him to come back.

I was gazing at the stars and moon above me when I heard a twig snap. Thinking nothing of it, I kept my eyes trained on the night sky. But it kept happening.

And it was coming closer.

_Something_ was out there.

I squinted into the trees trying my best to see but human eyes weren't the best for late night woods expeditions.

I tried to keep the fear clamped down, knowing Derek would feel it and come rushing down the stairs –possibly tripping and falling, wait…wolfy balance, nevermind- because I didn't want to be embarrassed when it turned out to be a rabbit.

But it sounded big. Threatening.

And way closer than before.

I heard a growl rumble low and unfamiliar.

"Not Derek," I whispered to myself frantically, "_Not_ Derek!"

My heartbeat sped up, it was close, right on the edge of the tree line.

There! A flash of movement!

I snapped my hand out, again the damn thing acted on its own accord, and another ball of white swirly something or other flew out of my hand and found its mark, connecting with a solid thud and a grunt of pain.

I could see Derek running at me, full wolfy speed, but I didn't pay attention to him because I was staring into startled blood-red eyes. I didn't break eye contact with them, instead I straighten my spine and hold my ground.

A low rumble that resembled a chuckle rippled out of the woods to me just as Derek slid his arm around my waist, lifting me, and deposited me behind him, letting out a growl that made things move in the dark.

Whatever that thing was, it_ laughed_ at me, and ran away.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Author's Note:** She _blasted_ the **alpha**! Totally awesome. I literally giggled as I reread it, I'm totally jealous of her. So, I'm hoping everyone is loving the progression of the story. It gives you just enough each time to keep you hanging on (;  
What do you guys think of her parents? I'm really interested to see how they fit into the dynamic. So, onward we go!

P.S- I got a suggestion for Every Breath You Take by The Police as Derek and Christen's song (or one of them since there are _tons_ that would be perfect!) and I absolutely loved it when I sat and listened to it! So thank you, thank you, thank you!

Thank you _tons_ for the reviews, follows, favorites, etc! Happy Reading (:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned within this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins****.**

* * *

He couldn't believe that since she was practically thirteen she had been basically on her own. A little later she had said, after the fire that had claimed most of his family.

The memory he had seen of her seeing him four years prior flashed to his mind…she had been there, in the hospital, with Isobel. It was _her_.

He had watched her with his sister, saw her care for Isobel and hold her hand until she left the world. He had listened to Isobel's whispered favor and had witnessed how quickly the girl had promised to carry it out. He had watched as his sister slipped away holding the hand of this strange girl who began sobbing, calling for her to come back.

The pain had been blinding and so real, his eyes had changed to the icy blue of his wolf form and he hadn't kept them guarded. When two women pulled her from Isobel's side, she had stared straight into them and a look of recognition dawned in her eyes. She had held her hand out, but Derek hadn't moved, and soon the women were pulling her away.

If he really stopped and thought about it, the two women had _watched_ the girl with his sister very carefully. Though their eyes had been sad with the loss of an innocent, something else registered on their faces as they watched her…excitement and pride.

Derek shook his head as he grabbed clothes and the key to his Camaro, there was something hidden in that moment, he knew it.

He just had to figure it out.

Derek froze midway down the stairs and took a deep breath, drawing in the smell from the broken window next to him- the alpha was here.

He felt her rising fear, but it was less blinding because she knew he was in the house and could feel her.

"_Not Derek, not Derek!_" she was frantically saying.

He lunged and took off at a run, flying over the porch steps toward her, pinpointing the alpha in the trees when a flash of white hit the gruesome thing in the chest, knocking it back into the woods, and leaving it grunting in pain.

He grabbed her and boxed her in behind him so she was safe, staring out into the woods and growling at the alpha that stayed a distance away, watching.

He heard its laugh, low and wonder-filled.

"Son of a bitch now he knows," Derek cursed under his breath as the thing turned to its right and took off.

He turned back toward her, checking her over despite her protests, and convinced her to leave her car there- he'd take her to school.

"You just hit a werewolf for the second time with whatever you've got Christen," he trailed off worriedly, "The alpha knows about you now and _we_ still don't know what's going on with you."

She paused her tracing of his palm as they drove, "What's an alpha?"


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Author's Note:** I have a feeling you all might want to kill me after this...but happy reading anyway (;

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned within this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins****.**

* * *

Matthew and Jessica Collins both sat up with stiffening spines in their different locations.

Jessica had been asleep after a long day of surgeries and Matthew was currently at a business dinner with one of San Fran's most prominent leaders.

Their daughter's power had finally crested high enough to alert them of its presence.

They had been waiting for this day since her thirteenth birthday, when it actually should've happened.

Jessica had almost been certain that it would be her side that her daughter took after when she had watched her with an emergency room patient once, that poor Hale girl who had been trapped in that deadly fire.

But the event had proven to be too traumatic and had left Christen shell-shocked, broken, and still recovering months later; so the power had stayed within.

Dormant.

Her focus on her dancing as an outlet and her coping techniques she had learned in therapy to get over her friend's death had kept her power caged and calm within her.

The two parents had basically given up on the idea that it would one day surface.

It had been four years and nothing, not even her dancing, had been something she was so connected to that it brought the power forth from deep inside her where it was locked away. They had even agreed it would be best to let her be on her own, hoping the forced independence would bring something out.

But it hadn't.

She was normal, maybe a little more in tune with her surroundings than most girls her age, but normal all the same.

Jessica was calling Matthew instantly after being awakened. They needed to make contact with their daughter and see what had developed. More than likely she'd be extremely confused and frightened.

Matthew excused himself from the table for the phone call.

"Jessica darling," his voice was smooth and sounded full of pride, "did you get the call as well?"

"Hello Matthew." She spoke softly, still partially asleep, "Yes I did. It was enough to bring me out of my dreams and a dead sleep."

"She's strong," he whispered.

Jessica agreed with a hum.

"We'll both call her, see how she is. It could've been a fluke you know," she spoke doubtfully, "but just in case let's talk tomorrow after we make contact. We'll decide where to go from there."

They agreed, set a time, and disconnected.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Freeeeak outt! That's all for tonight! Wish me luck in writing (:


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Author's Note:** Quite a cliffhanger right? At least, that's what I was going for lol! At first I had planned for Matthew and Jessica Collins to just be talked about through Christen but then it hit me to actually include them the way that I did. I think it worked out pretty nicely. Thank you too all the new reviews and messages! I absolutely love that there are others out there that are falling in love with the story as much as I am! So here's another chapter in the continuation of Cerek (:  
I hope you all enjoy it!

As always, constructive comments are always welcomed! Along with song suggestions (;

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned within this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins****.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling extremely warm. Like holy hell it's super-hot kind of warm. I turned to face the sleeping werewolf next to me and grinned like a total fool when his arm tightened around me, pulling me closer in his sleep.

I checked the time and snuggled back in to my place, I had enough time to lay here a while longer and still get ready without risking breaking my neck because I was moving too quickly for my own good.

I traced my finger over Derek's brow line and jaw while he slept. I would've felt like a total creeper if it hadn't felt so…right. I was enjoying my silent admiration of him and getting ready to kiss him good morning when I was interrupted by the shrill ringing of my phone on the bedside table.

I jumped.

Derek's eyes opened widely, the evil ringing of my phone probably scaring him as badly as it did me. But now I was busted because he totally knew that I had been checking him out while he was sleeping- if he was actually even sleeping now that I think about it.

I lean over him, brushing across his chest and causing him to grab my right hip gently; steadying me, and grab my phone.

It's my mom.

Extremely weird because she told me that she'd be pretty much unavailable until she made it back into the UK, and that I was to go to Aunt Grace if I needed anything. I'm staring at the phone like it's the one with white zapping power so Derek grabs it, putting it to my ear after swiping it and connecting the call.

"Hi sweetie," she says in a super bright voice, "how are you darling?"

"Morning mother," I answer, my voice sounding high and unnatural, probably because there's a guy in my bed and holding the phone that is connected to my mother's call.

Awkward.

"I'm doing great actually. I'm just a little surprised…" I trail off, "you said that you probably wouldn't be reachable for another three weeks."

She huffs in the background, feigning offence, "I was able to get into an area with better reception. You know how awful it can be out here."

I make a face at the phone.

Uh, no. I have no clue how cellular reception is in random countries.

"Anyway darling, I just wanted to call and check in to see how you're doing. How's dance? School? Are your grades going nicely? Do you have a new man in your life?"

She's firing questions at me like missiles. This is more contact then we've had in months.

I'm picking up on that fact very quickly. With everything else going on, this is weird.

"Dance is fantastic as always, Danny is amazing. You know how he keeps me on track. School is doing well, I've met a few new people this year to add to the group."

"And the man?" she asks, clearly interested in the part I've left unanswered.

Damn you mother's intuition.

I clear my throat, "Ahem, the man is…"

He's staring at me is what he is. Right here, holding the phone. He's been listening intently to the entire conversation with an analytical look on his face that is now turning into the smirk of all smirks as he grabs my hip and squeezes it to push me into a response.

"He's pretty amazing." I finish quietly, a blush spreading across my cheeks and neck instantly.

His eyes flicker into their icy blue second form and I see the desire flood into them, his fingers tightening on my hip and his gaze dropping to watch my tongue skate across my lip before I speak.

"Listen mom, I've really got to get ready for school. Everything is fantastic here, I swear. I'm doing a really good job. I promise I'll e-mail you soon?" I ask her in my most daughterly voice.

The one that _wouldn't_ have a twenty-something year old werewolf in her bed while talking to her mother on the phone.

She sounds like she has something else that she wants to say but she agrees and promises to call me soon. I toss the phone on the bed and look back down at him with a wide-eyed stare. I'm debating between jumping him and telling him that the phone call I just ended was weird. _Very_ weird.

"Amazing huh?" his voice is rougher than usual, husky.

I nod and lean down closer to his mouth, whispering barely an inch above it.

"Amazing."

I'm underneath him before I can even realize what's going on, his lips claiming mine hungrily and pinning my wrists down above my head while his weight settles on top of me, effectively rendering me helpless to anything he has planned…not that I mind. His hand spans my cheek and tilts my head back, asking me to open for him which I do immediately. He growls deeply and I moan softly when his tongue slips in to meet mine. Everything is hot and hungry and like fire, coursing through my body.

Suddenly I see myself in his eyes the night when I zapped Scott. My hair is tossed in the wind and my feet are spread apart in a defensive stance; power seems to be radiating from me as I hold my hand out, still shimmering. I'm gorgeous, more beautiful in his eyes then I've ever felt in my entire life, and the heat inside my body that he's ignited with kisses explodes.

I pull away gasping and hold up my hands, staring at them in wonder. His expression mimics mine as he brushes the hair away from my face, stroking his hands down my sides comfortingly.

My hands are shimmering.

Again.

I'm careful to hold still, worried only about him since the last two times my hands have done this I've hit a beta and an alpha werewolf straight in the chest with a ball of white crap.

But it's not the same, I can tell it's not.

There's an excited hum instead of the snarling crackle that I've heard both of the previous times. I trace a finger down across my knee to see the light follow, trailing my fingers and reflecting in my skin.

Derek's watching me carefully. I expected it to be an "Oh-my-god-get-me-away-from-this-freak" kind of look but instead he seems cautiously curious. I hold my hand out to him, letting him be the one to decide. He takes a moment but then his fingers are touching mine and the magnetic pull between the two of us increases, little tiny shimmers seem to be falling from our joined hands, and I can feel him.

_Feel him_, feel him.

Both the wolf inside and the man.

I can feel everything he's feeling at that exact moment and I can filter through the past. Like last night when he was so content and slept better than he had in years. How he felt complete. How he's felt a connection to me since the day that he carried me to the school and he touched me, one he felt so deeply inside him it scared the hell out of him.

And then it's gone.

We're both breathing like we've been running miles. I look down, flushed. I'm just about to apologize for intruding on his thoughts when he grabs me, pulling me closer and kisses me in a hard and hungry way.

"Don't even think about apologizing."

I smile tentatively and squeeze his hand, thanking him silently.

"You're quite amazing yourself," he grins and helps me out of bed so that I can get ready.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Author's Note:** Okay so, here is where things start to get a little more complicated. This story will try and be lined up with the events of the seasons as much as possible, I don't want to go off into crazy land with a ton of different "big events" that we aren't all already used to. That being said, this story is also one that is about Christen and Derek's connection and relationship, so it won't line up perfectly. There will be moments where instead of being involved in some big scene in the episode, they'll be by themselves and doing their own thing. So, if you haven't seen the episodes- go watch lol! Otherwise there might be times that information comes up and you aren't entirely sure of where it came from.  
That being said, I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it! Thanks to all the new followers, favorites, and reviews! I love getting feedback about everything!(:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins.**

* * *

Besides for the literally spark-igniting kiss that left me with a glimpse into Derek's mind, our morning was pretty normal. While I was getting ready he had gone downstairs and I was surprised to find breakfast waiting on me when I finally made my appearance from my room.

I hid a secret smile behind my glass of orange juice when his eyes dilated with desire and they flickered back and forth between their two colors after I had stepped into the kitchen. My dress quickly became a new favorite for him which surprised me considering its preppy nature. After all, he _was_ clad from head to toe in a badboy style, completed with his ever-present leather jacket.

You'd never expect the two of us if you saw us walking down the street.

I'm pretty sure Mrs. Nickelson almost choked on her coffee during her morning neighborhood snoop when she saw Derek guiding me to his Camaro and I slid in without a moment's hesitation.

The drive was peaceful and I was enjoying holding Derek's hand as the neighborhoods passed by my window. I got the feeling that even though he wasn't used to it, he was enjoying it too.

And then my father called.

I nearly dropped the phone onto the Camaro's floorboard.

* * *

I leaned back against my locker after getting out all that I needed for the morning and sipped my Starbucks slowly.

I totally wasn't paying attention to Lydia's ranting, a fact that she was certainly not happy about. But she continued anyway, going on about Jackson's desire to watch Lacrosse videos instead of going out tonight. She and Allison moved on to another topic, her upcoming night with Scott I think, but I still wasn't paying attention.

In a span of three hours I had woken up in the best way possible only to have it ruined by a phone call from my mother, had an explosive kiss with a handsome werewolf, and had gotten a call from my father in said werewolf's car on the way to school.

My father doesn't call me. I call him, mostly when something is wrong or I need something.

That's just how we are, now at least.

We e-mail. We do not call.

I told Derek so after hanging up and sitting in his car for a moment, staring at other people walking in to school.

"_It's weird Derek," I murmured, "my father and I don't call each other. We e-mail pretty regularly, but we don't call. Not unless something is wrong or we need something. Like I called him when you were being held at the sheriff's so I'd know what to say…" I trailed off, biting down on my lip._

_Derek tugged it out from between my teeth with the gentle pull of his fingers and turned me to look at him._

"_You think he knows something?" he asked slowly, like he was worried I would be offended._

"_I think something is going on. They both called me. On the same day. Within hours of each other." I sighed and rubbed my face before running my fingers through my hair, "That's got to mean something…right? Or am I just being paranoid?"_

I had looked to Derek so I could gauge his expression.

He didn't think I was paranoid.

This also meant he thought my parents knew something about what was happening with me.

And it meant _they_ were something.

He had kissed me on the forehead before getting out to open my door for me, giving my hip one last squeeze before leaning against the Camaro and watching me walk into the building.

I seriously needed to come up with a name for his car. It was too sexy to not have one.

"Oh my god look! _Look_!"

I was ripped out of my silent musings. Some girl was leaning against the windows and Lydia quickly grabbed Allison and my hands, pulling us toward them with her.

There was a bus outside that looked like it had been trashed. The back door was ripped off its hinges, the front doors were busted and cracked, and there were seats that looked like they had been thrown around inside it. There was also red stuff covering almost every inch of the back half. It ran down the back door and was on the ground below.

I gasped, covering my mouth and backing away.

That was blood.

My head whipped around at a loud banging noise and I saw Scott, his hand slammed into a locker, bending over and breathing hard. Oh no, _no no no_. There was absolutely NO changing allowed right now.

I hurried over and whispered frantically, "Scott knock that shit off! Someone is going to_ see_!"

"Allison," he growled lowly.

Realization dawned on me as I watched Stiles searching the halls frantically. He thought he'd killed her!

"She's fine! God Scott, she's totally fine! She's right over there by the window looking at the mess with Lydia! I was _just_ talking to her!" I reached forward hesitantly and patted his shoulder, hoping to God he didn't freak out on me.

He didn't. In fact he seemed to be calming quickly, much to my relief. I held a thumbs up to Stiles so he could stop running around looking like an idiot and pushed Scott toward Allison.

"Go talk to her. Calm down and get the hell away from here, you practically destroyed Jackson's locker and he hates you enough as it is!" I hissed quietly.

He mouthed a silent thank you to me and I smiled when I watched him head over to Allison while I wrestled my phone out of my, once again, huge purse.

I shot off a quick text to Derek letting him know what I'd found-

Me: There's an accident. School bus looks pretty bad, it's torn up and covered in blood.

I tapped my foot, watching him replying.

Derek: I know, I'm looking right at it. I noticed it after you went in. Scott?

Me: He nearly freaked out in the hall. Thought he killed Allison. I calmed him down though and shoved him off in her direction.

I looked up, glancing around. Everyone was still distracted with the mess outside. I glanced back down when my phone tinged.

Derek: Careful Christen. I don't want him hurting you, accident or not. I'd have to kill him.

I grinned and told him I'd watch myself before turning to head to class, I didn't want to be late. Zappy fire or not, I still had history.

"Dude _what the hell_?!"

I turned to find a very pissed off Jackson staring at his locker incredulously, the door was hanging by its hinges and was badly dented. He looked to me as if I might know what had happened. I shrugged as I walked by, patting him on the back.

* * *

I was completely submerged in my work when there was a scream in the class, shrill and high.

It scared the shit out of me.

"There's a body! They're bringing out a body!" the girl was wailing from the back of the class.

Everyone stood to look out, sadly including me. I felt like one of those people I was always talking about who were nosey and trying to get in on anything that concerned the police. Like slowing down to look at a traffic accident. Sure enough, to my growing sense of dread and dismay, they were pulling a body out of the back of the bus.

"That's _not_ a rabbit…" Scott was whispering to Stiles, they were both right behind me and Stiles pushed me forward toward the window so we could see better.

Suddenly the guy on the stretcher jumped up, covered in blood, and started screaming like he was seeing something that was scaring him to death.

I screamed, not my normal reaction but oh my god the guy looked terrible, and turned to press my face into Stiles' chest. His arms came around me comfortingly.

We backed away from the window and Stiles grabbed Scott's shoulder.

"This is good, this is good. He got up, he's not dead! Dead guys can't do that!" he murmured to Scott quietly.

I gasped and looked up at Scott questioningly, "Oh my god, _Scott_! Did you…?" I hissed.

He looked back and forth between Stiles and I before staring back out the window.

"Guys.." he whispered in a broken tone, "I did that."

Stiles and I just stared at him, a mix between disbelief and worry crossing our faces.

I was distracted by the vibrating in my pocket, knowing already who it was, and I pulled it out quickly to respond.

Derek: Are you okay? I got a wave of fear.

Me: Yes, yes I'm fine. They found a guy in the bus! He sat up screaming and it scared the hell out of me…he looked awful. Scott thinks he…

Derek: I know. I could smell it. Be careful Christen, I'll see you after your practice.

I bit my lip. I wanted to say something else but I didn't know if he'd be okay with it. Yes we'd had a mind-blowing kiss and yes we had both slept better together than either of us had in a long time but that still didn't mean we were…something.

I took the chance anyway, after all, what did I have to lose besides a little pride?

Me: Miss you.

Derek: Ditto.

I smiled brightly, quickly hiding my phone from the narrowed-eyed gaze of Jackson.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Author's Note-** Here's another chapter that gives you a glimpse into Matthew and Jessica's point of view concerning their daughter! Just in writing the second one from their end I've gotten to where I love their chapters. There are so many hidden clues about Christen and even Derek wrapped up in them!

Thank you for all of the new follows and favorites! Also for the suggestions and reviews! You guys are awesome for reading along(:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, it's characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins. **

* * *

Matthew Collins runs a hand over his face, cursing inwardly at the new predicament at hand. He sips his coffee slowly, waiting on Jessica's call to come through. He made sure that his secretary knew he wasn't to be bothered and even canceled a mid-morning meeting.

When the phone begins to shrilly ring, he's quick to grab it and swipe it open, connecting the call.

"Good Morning Matthew," she begins quietly, sounding perplexed.

"Ah Jessica, how are you darling?" he questions.

"She didn't tell me," his wife whispers into the phone, "did she tell you Matt?"

Matthew exhales a loud sigh, closing his eyes.

"No she didn't have much to offer me either. She sounded alright, confused at my calling, but alright."

The couple is silent, both pondering unasked questions.

"Did we do _wrong_ Matt?" He can hear the tears threatening to spill over when she speaks.

"Oh Jess, I don't think so," he comforts her, "we did what we thought was right. We were only trying to help her. She needed_ something_."

He listens to hear sniff, wishing he still knew his wife well enough to comfort her. But time and space can change a relationship, even one of their caliber.

"I talked to Grace. She's going to start looking in on her at school, see if she notices anything out of the ordinary." Jessica offers in a stronger tone.

Matthew agrees with a hum quietly.

"I asked her if there was a…man. She acknowledged that there was."

Matthew's heart stutters painfully at Jessica's new information and she bites into her lip, hearing his response.

"When I spoke with Grace she said there was someone last week. Something happened during an event at the school, Christen fainted, and Grace said that the boy wouldn't leave her side. Said he basically refused for anyone else to help her up to the nurse's office…" Jessica offers quietly.

Matthew reached into his drawer finding the key for the cabinet he always keeps locked, and proceeds to unlock it, pulling out the brandy and adding some to his coffee. Jessica stares into the fountain she's sitting beside, knowing what he's doing despite being so far away.

"Did she say that he was different?"

Jessica's silence is answer enough to his suspicions.

"She's found him then." Matthew says flatly, taking a longer drink than necessary.

They're both silent under the weight of Jessica's revelation.

"She's found him." Jessica whispers.

"That's why she was awakened." He spoke quietly.

"Yes…" Jessica spoke in a matching tone.

They sat in silence.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Author's Note:** I'm so glad that some of you liked the updates today! I have a few more for tonight then it's off to write again! I knows a lot of you are curious about what Christen is, I promise you that you'll find out. Hopefully soon-ish (:

I had originally planned on her not displaying any sort of powers until around the time that Derek gets hurt butttt she decided to use them a little early (tee hee). I know a lot of you also have questions about her parents and those will be answered in time. So sit back and enjoy the ride (;

I know Derek is a little sweeter here than you're probably used to, but that's the point I think. She's the one to bring that out in him.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, it's characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins and that if her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins. **

* * *

Derek sighs as he parks the Camaro back in her driveway, locking it up and wincing at the loud alert of the automatic alarm. Sure enough, he catches sight of the older woman a few houses down looking out the window to find him. As he's searching for the correct key on the ring, he raises his hand to her and waves, letting her know he sees her. She disappears from view with a shocked look on her face and he smirks as he lets himself inside.

Keen wolf senses were great for nosey neighbors.

Taking a deep breath, he smiles when he can still smell the sweetness of Christen, a mix between strawberries from her shampoo and the smell of a flower meadow in fall. Her smell matches her favorite season, like most people's do.

He sits down at the kitchen island, organizing his thoughts.

The morning had been a mixture of perfect and strange. He had enjoyed feigning sleep so that she could trace his features in the morning sun, but it had been interrupted by a call from her mother, something Christen remarked as strange.

However, they had been distracted by the sudden increase in both of their desires after her quiet admission about him to her mother. That had led to a mind-blowing kissing session that revealed a little more than he was comfortable with, but he was quickly growing accustomed to it. It was obvious they had a connection that was completely unexplainable and unlike anything he had ever experienced.

He could tell it was the same for her, and it hadn't taken listening to her vitals to discern the knowledge.

He had seen it.

Just as she had received images and emotions from him, he had from her as well. He saw how she looked at him, saw parts of him that no one else did, not even himself. His protectiveness of her which made her giddy, his softness when it came to her. His ability to let go of his rough, badboy exterior when it was just the two of them. He saw his ability to easily love her.

He choked, coughing violently and spewing his drink on the counter.

"_LOVE?"_ he questioned himself.

It was much, much too early for that. Besides, he didn't even know if he _could_, after all that had happened in his life.

He cleaned up the mess he had made and continued to think over the rest of events that morning had held. They had touched through the shimmering in her hands but it had been different, not a defense or protection instinct, so it had been exciting. He felt exhilarated, stronger, better when she had touched him with it.

That was something to think about.

So was the later call from her father, something she has assured him just _didn't_ happen, not since before her thirteenth birthday.

Two phone calls from parents who have been basically absent, shimmering sparks and soul bearing kisses, and a bus torn apart with a man inside.

He needed to go back to the old house to grab some things.

It was going to be a long day.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Author's Note-** Updates continued! Hope you all enjoy! (:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, it's characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins and that if her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins. **

* * *

I was distracted most of the rest of the day, thinking over the accident that the police were still cleaning up outside and of the crimson eyes I had seen the night before with Derek. An Alpha he had said…I was sure that it had something to do with what was outside. I mean, Scott had some anger issues with his whole wolfy-persona, no one knew that better than I did, but I didn't think he was capable of ripping a man apart like that.

I kept the information to myself though, I knew that Derek wanted to be the one to tell him about the other wolf and I wasn't about to step into that mess.

Still, I wanted to check up with them at lunch.

Stiles nearly choked when I gently set my tray next to his, sliding into the seat with a smile on my face. Scott hit him on the back so that he could breathe again.

"Hello gentlemen," I greeted them both with a smirk on my face.

"Hey…hey Christen. What are you doing here?" Stiles stuttered while watching me pop the tab on my drink.

"Oh am I not _allowed_ to sit here Stiles?" I teased him in a girly voice.

He turned red and shook his head, clearly flustered.

All the sudden there was movement by my side and Lydia sat down next to me, followed by a few guys from the lacrosse team, Allison next to Scott, and a rather aggravated Jackson by Lydia and me. Basically our whole usual table was now sitting at Scott and Stiles' normal table.

"I don't know why you're sitting over here," Lydia hissed into my ear in a voice that clearly displayed her annoyance, "but I am _not_ going to let you ruin your reputation by ditching us for them. You're welcome."

I smirked over at her and shook my head. My reputation would be fine, regardless of who I sat with. Her bringing an entire table of people to where I was sitting wasn't going to have any sort of effect on it, though she'd never believe that. Plus, Stiles looked pretty much in heaven at having her sitting at his table.

I raised an eyebrow…I'd have to check that out later.

We were all talking about evening plans when Lyd turned to me again and by the look on her face I could tell what was coming before she even opened her mouth.

"So…anything new with McSexy?" she asked with a suggestive smile on her face.

I was keenly aware that Scott and Stiles had trailed off in their conversations to listen in to mine. It made me uncomfortable.

"Not a lot. Just getting to know each other.." I offered her weakly, I knew already she could see right through me. We had been friends for years.

"Christen Collins!" she exclaimed, her voice rising an octave, "You _kissed_ him didn't you?!"

I cut my eyes to the left when Stiles dropped his fork. Dammit Lydia!

"Shhh Lyd!" I hissed at her, glaring, "God I don't want the entire damn world to know what I do with my life…or my lips."

I grinned at her and she returned it, nudging me with her shoulder. I knew there'd be a formal inquisition later when we were alone, but for now I was off the hook.

Noise coming from Stiles' phone distracted me and I turned to my left to watch as he downloaded a video about the accident outside. I closed my eyes as a clip of the man being wheeled out covered in blood played across the screen and pushed my tray away; there was no way I was eating after that.

"Hey they know who he is.." Stiles trailed off quietly.

I listened as the video went on to inform about the accident and named the victim as Garrison Meyers, who had survived the attack and was in critical condition at the hospital. I shook my head feeling sick, the poor man was absolutely brutalized.

"I…I know this guy," Scott said in a shocked tone.

My head snapped up and I looked at him with wide eyes. He thinks he's responsible and he _knew_ the guy?!

"You do?" I asked shrilly.

"Yeah from when I used to take the bus, back when I lived with my dad…he was the driver."

My breathing quickened at his admission while I began to connect the dots. Scott thought he was responsible for the accident on the bus and here he was acknowledging that he knew the victim. My eyes darted between Stiles and Scott as they stared at each other. This couldn't be good.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please?" Lydia quipped from beside me.

I drifted off into my own thoughts while they talked about evening plans. I was so into my own mind that I didn't even hear when Lydia asked me if I wanted to go with her, Jackson, Scott and Allison for bowling that night. I shook my head quickly, ignoring the piercing gaze of the wolf down the table from me.

"I have dance practice with Danny over here," I grinned and tossed a grape toward my partner a few seats down, "we've got a ton of work to do before the fundraiser."

"I bet you do.." Jackson grinned suggestively and I sneered at him. Creep.

Danny punched him in the arm and told him to shut up while I stood and gathered my things. The bell was going to ring soon and I did not like being caught in the masses of people trying to make their way out of the café. I said goodbye to Lydia and Allison, waving my fingers gently…you know, just in case.

I was definitely looking forward to the hours of practice coming up, I needed the distraction.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Author's Note:** So, as I mentioned things will alter slightly from begat we've all seen in the seasons, but months do drastically that we don't recognize them! I hope you're having fun reading! Thanks for all of the continued support!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, it's characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins and that if her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins. **

* * *

Derek made sure to park a mile away from the old house, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention or get caught being there should one of the deputies make a drive by while he was getting what he needed.

Sure enough, while he was putting a few old books into his bag and grabbing some more clothes, Derek heard the car coming up the drive. He moved silently to one of the windows facing down to where the deputy had just pulled up, radioing in that the house looked silent. Derek took notice of the german shepard in the back seat and let his eyes glow blue, provoking the dog into a frenzied barking fit and successfully scaring the deputy back into his vehicle and down the road.

Derek sighed. Damn McCall and that idiot he kept.

Just then he took a deep breath, picking up on the other beta wolf's scent and watched as he slowly approached the house. Derek's eyes narrowed, though he suspected he would be seeing him at some point. He probably thought he was fully responsible for the attack on the driver.

"I know you can hear me…I need your help." The other wolf whispered.

Derek left his bag on the table near the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind him swiftly. He stood glaring at the boy across from him with controlled anger.

"Okay," Scott started, "I know I was part of getting you arrested and we basically…announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister…" he trailed off.  
"But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about…someone, but someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened." He finishes quietly.

Derek sighed and fisted his hands in his pockets, "You think you attacked the driver?" he asked him matter of factly.

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asked him shrilly.

"No." Derek said.

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I going to hurt someone?" Scott asked him.

"Yes." He stated.

"Could I kill someone?" Scott whispered.

"_Yes_." Derek said again strongly.

"_Am_ I going to kill someone?" Scott whined.

"Probably." Derek said, nodding.

The other wolf staggered back, leaning brokenly against a column of the house. Derek watched him carefully before offering-

"Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not going to come for free."

"What do you want?" Scott whispered.

"You'll find out." Derek said in a softer tone.

Derek leaned back against the wall and explained to Scott how to remember, telling him to get in touch with his senses at the accident sight, knowing already what Scott would find.

"That's it? Just..just go back?" Scott asked incredulously.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Derek questioned him, raising a brow.

"I just want to know if I hurt him." Scott said.

"_No_ you don't," Derek replied in a tone matching the look on his face, "You want to know, if you'll hurt _her_." He finished definitively and watched as Scott's expression took on a hint of anger.

"And what about _you_?" the boy questioned him accusingly, "Don't think I didn't see Christen's car when I was on my way up here. Or that I didn't notice you dropping her off at school. Will _you_ hurt _her_?"

Derek growled, a deep threatening sound at the mention of her name, his lip curling back over his teeth as he stared Scott down.

"I've had a lot more time with this than you, and I've been doing it a lot longer. Unlike you, I don't shift unless I want to." He glared at him, letting his eyes flash to the bright blue he knew would get his point across.  
"She is not your concern and I don't need you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. You leave her alone McCall. My promise about ripping you open still stands." Derek finished in a dark and dangerous tone.

Scott glared at him for a minute, neither blinking, before he finally backed away down the steps and left the way that he had come.

Derek watched him go, following his movements until he could no longer see him before turning and grabbing the things he had gathered and setting off for the Camaro. He checked the time on his phone quickly, he needed to hurry, Christen would be waiting on him soon.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**Author's Note:** Good afternoon everyone! Thank you much for all the new follows/favorites! The story seems to be coming across to more and more every day! I also want to say thank you for all of the new reviews and messages I've gotten! I love getting your suggestions and I'll try and use them as much as I can(:  
I know everyone is itching to find out what she is! There are a few more clues in the chapters that I'm posting today and some more definitive information will come about soon!  
Keep in mind she's something new and something that even Derek hasn't really heard of, so it's a slow development (wink wink!)

This chapter is slightly filler for me but it's also important because it showcases Derek and Christen's relationship growing, slowly but surely. So bare with me!  
Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy the updates for today!  
-Kat(:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned inside this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and that of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins.**

* * *

Walking into the dance studio I immediately relax and breathe in the familiar smells of hardwood and hard work. I roll my neck and sigh as I deposit my bag on the floor and hook my laptop up to the sound system for the music Danny and I would be needing.

I picked out a soft classical piece to start running through my stretches and I worked hard to let my mind empty out; all I wanted to do was get lost in dancing. Wolf attacks, strange phone calls, white zappy stuff, and a hot as hell werewolf can really make your mind crazy.

I needed the down time.

I smiled when Danny walked in and put his things away before coming to stretch by me.

"Ah Dan-Dan, what would I do without you?" I ask him teasingly.

He grins and thinks it over for a moment before saying, "You would probably lose your mind. Oh, and never dance nearly as well again." he teases.

I scoff at him, "Psh, as if. I'm the one holding _you_ up."

For the next two hours I completely lose myself in working through the sets with Danny. We move together in a beautiful way, I really couldn't ask for a better partner than him. When we finish for the day, we take a look at the line up for the fundraiser coming up and discuss how we think the dance team should set its line up. Danny is captain for the boy's line and I'm captain for the girl's so we usually work together to come up with possible line-ups before we hand them over to our Coach for the final decision. When we're done, I check my phone and find that Derek is running late to pick me up so I hug Danny and lay on the floor.

"I wonder what's keeping him," I muse, trying to keep my worry down.

I notice that it isn't working as well as I'd like so I walk over and find a piano solo to play, instantly relaxing as the soothing tones begin filtering through the big speakers and into the room. I walk to the bar and run through old ballet lineups, enjoying the old feeling of familiarity. I concentrate so entirely that I don't even notice the tingle starting in my body and completely miss when Derek steps in the room, staying back in the corner to watch me.

When the song finishes I jump at the low rumble I hear coming from the back of the room, immediately raising my hand.

"Easy Christen, it's just me." He whispers quietly.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"_Jesus_ Derek, didn't I tell you not to scare me the first time you did that!" I say shrilly, "God I could've zapped you or something!"

He chuckles quietly and I raise my eyebrow, apparently he's not so worried about my new zappy habit.

I smile when he takes my bag and wraps his arm around my waist, guiding me toward the door. I gaze at his Camaro sternly…it really needed a name. I smiled and leaned against him more.

"Maryanne.." I ponder out loud.

"Hmm?" He questions me as he opens the door and puts my bag into the backseat.

I grin mischievously, "I've decided your car needs a name. I'm voting Maryanne. I think it suits her. And it sounds cute with Alejandro, my car." I wink over at him.

He looks at me doubtfully, eyeing both the car and me. I can see he's totally not buying it so I decide to try my hand at being persuasive. Pulling him toward me by his jacket, I lean up against the side of the car and sigh happily when he presses me into it, his eyes flickering some.

"I think…" I say as I trail my fingers along his jaw, smoothing my thumb over his lip, "that it's a perfect name for the hottest car I've _ever_ laid eyes on." I whisper against his lips and grin at the hidden double meaning.

Apparently my tactics work.

I moan into his mouth when his lips cover mine and instantly open to him, running my tongue out and over his lip shyly before nipping it, shivering when the growl that he issues rumbles against my chest through his. I feel the familiar burn for him moving through my body and gasp when he lifts me some, causing my leg to wrap around his.

My breath hitches in my chest when he pulls back slowly, still keeping a tight grip on me, and I watch as his eyes flicker back and forth between colors. It seems like anytime we're close like this his eyes flicker and change. It's probably one of the hottest things I've ever seen because I know that they're doing that because of me.

"Maryanne then." He says with a smirk gracing his lips.

I smile and touch my lips gently, they're swollen and throbbing slightly.

He helps me into the car and shuts my door for me as I relax into the comfortable leather, patting the dash gently. I love cars, possibly too much. That reminds me of my own and when he gets in beside me, cranking the engine and grinning as she roars to life, I remind him of Ally.

"Can we go get Ally out of the woods tonight? I feel bad for him." I say, only half-joking.

I notice that Derek looks anxious first before nodding and taking my hand but I don't say anything. Deep connection or not, I know that he needs to be able to keep some thoughts to himself and I can't always be asking questions.

"I just need to get some gas first, then we'll go get it." He murmurs.

I smile and trace patterns in his palm again.

We don't talk about the attack in the bus, or Scott possibly being responsible. Nor do we talk about my parents possibly knowing what I am or at least what's happening with me, or the blood-red eyes of the alpha as he laughed at me.

We're almost…normal.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Author's Note:** So I felt like this was an intense scene to go over, but I really like it because I think you begin to see where Derek and Christen start to become a team. Her main instinct is to protect him, regardless of what's going on.

Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

-Kat(:

Disclaimer: I do **NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned inside this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and that of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins.**

* * *

He had liked watching her dance. She moved so gracefully, each move progressing into the next lightly. She was absolutely gorgeous.

And definitely jumpy after the long day.

Not that he blamed her.

Surprisingly he hadn't been afraid when she lifted her hand to him. Somehow he knew he only had to make himself known and she'd instantly relax.

He had inwardly laughed after she suggested a name for his Camaro. But her persuasion had worked like a charm and soon he relented. He could still feel her leg wrapped around him and her soft tongue sliding with his, making his wolf rise out of him slightly and his eyes flicker. He couldn't seem to keep that from happening for whatever reason.

She just brought it out.

But she wasn't afraid of the wolf in him, she almost seemed to welcome it happily. He noticed how she had smiled more when his eyes changed colors.

He also noticed how she seemed to know when he needed the quiet so he could think. He was worried about taking her back out into the woods at night, knowing the alpha could definitely be waiting. He wasn't comfortable with it, but he could tell she would be stubborn on the matter. She wanted her precious car back in its own driveway and he couldn't really blame her.

As they were heading to the gas station, something touched lightly in Derek's mind and his eyes widened when finally recognized the pattern she seemed to unconsciously draw in his palm every time she held it. It was a Celtic symbol, a triple spiral.

The same one that he had tattooed on his back.

Her finger would continuously trace through the first two before jumping quickly to finish the third. When he thought back, any time she had been tracing patterns on his palm, it had been that same symbol.

His eyebrows rose. That _couldn't_ be a coincidence.

But they were pulling into the gas station so he left it alone. Besides, how would she know anything about that kind of symbol?

"Because she's something powerful.." he thought to himself, but shook his head.

Ridiculous.

He kissed her forehead before getting out and smiled as she hummed, content at sinking into the supple leather of the passenger seat. He had almost finished filling the tank when a familiar engine pulled into the lot a little too fast, coming to stop right in front of his car, and another pulled in right behind, effectively blocking them in.

"Son of a _bitch_," he cursed and leaned down into the open doorway, "Get down! Don't let him see your face!" He hissed to her.

He saw the confusion and felt the fear in her rise but she did as he said, scampering into the backseat and huddling down on the floorboards.

She was a smart girl.

He stood statue still after hanging up the gas nozzle and taking in the Argent's goons behind him as Chris Argent himself walked toward Derek steadily, though it was hard to suppress the growl inside him; he knew that if Argent made a move toward Christen he would shift instantly.

"Nice ride," Argent commented as he stopped next to the car, "black cars though. Very hard to keep clean."

Derek listened to Christen's heartbeat fluttering in the backseat and tried to keep from looking into the window to her.

"I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance," the other man said as he reached down to grab the windshield washer from the station's holder.

Derek's eyes narrowed as the man approached his car, aiming to clean the glass.

"You have something this nice, you want to take _care_ of it right?" Argent asked as he scrubbed the windshield. "Personally, I'm _very_ protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days."

Derek froze when he heard Christen gasp quietly.

Argent turned toward him as he finished wiping the glass down.

"Do you?" he asked.

Derek clenched his hand in a fist, his knuckles cracking, resisting the urge to growl. He quickly let it go when he heard the beginning of a hum from his backseat.

She was getting worked up, and if she let off a snap of that white fire stuff she would be at the top of Argent's radar.

He needed to calm her.

Derek tried to send thoughts her way, begging her to calm down. He nearly sighed with relief when he felt her relaxing some and the hum died down to a decibel only he could hear.

He swallowed and visibly relaxed.

Argent eyed him carefully before continuing, "There we go. You can actually see through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much _clearer_?"

He looked Derek in the eye for a moment before beginning to walk away.

Derek should have just let him walk away...but that wasn't exactly his normal role.

"You forgot to check the oil." Derek challenged.

He instantly wanted to kick himself. "You _idiot_," he thought as he sensed her stiffen. How could he have been so stupid?

The hunter smiled as he turned back toward him, his eyes darting to the men standing behind Derek's car.

"Check the man's oil!" he stated with a wave of his hand.

It took every ounce of self-control Derek possessed not to move when he saw the goon approaching the driver's side window and felt her panic rise slightly as she burrowed down in the backseat. The man smashed through the window, peering inside.

"Looks good to me." He muttered.

Argent turned to him, smiling. "Drive safely," he said quietly, staring at Derek the entire time he walked back to his vehicle and drove away.

Derek was in the car instantly, hastily moving the broken glass to the ground outside his car and reaching for her, pulling her into his lap as he checked her over for cuts from the glass.

"Derek," she whispered as her hands traced his face and she did the same to him, "I'm alright. I'm fine I swear."

He frowned at her, she was shaking slightly, and let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to provoke him it was just...habit." He said guiltily.

She brushed her lips across his temple, consoling him.

"I don't blame you. I can't believe he said those awful things. Who the hell was that?" she questioned incredulously.

Derek looked into her eyes and smoothed his thumb down her jaw.

"That was a hunter, Chris Argent. He's Allison's…father." He said in a low voice.

He was worried she'd walk away from him. It was her friend's father after all. When she stayed in his lap he was surprised, but not nearly as much as he was when she turned his face toward her and pressed her lips to his softly.

"He's a _total_ ass." She said quietly, a mixture of anger and mischievousness in her eye.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Author's Note:** Okay! So, I got some suggestions to try and make Scott a little less annoying, and I'm trying- trust me lol! Like I said before, I really had wanted her and Scott to get along nicely. _Buttt,_ I have to keep in mind that her loyalty is to Derek ultimately and not Scott, so I think that's part of the reason that Scott comes off as annoying or whiney sometimes. In her eyes, she doesn't get why he continues to blame Derek for everything.

However, I'll really try and get that relationship to lighten up some! (:

-Kat(:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned inside this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and that of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins.**

* * *

I sat in silence as I continued to trace my fingers on Derek's palm, pulling his leather jacket closer around me while he drove us to pick up Ally. The crisp, cool breeze continuously blew in on his side from the broken glass that was a result of a run-in with Chris Argent, werewolf hunter, and my friend's father.

I seriously could not believe the luck.

I snorted to myself and rolled my eyes then blushed when I caught Derek's questioning look he shot my way. I grinned and shook my head, kissing the top of his hand.

I could tell that he thought I'd hit the road running when I found out about Allison's father. I really couldn't understand why though. I mean, I love Allison and she's one of my friends but Derek…he's something else.

I wouldn't be walking away unless he physically forced me to.

Even then it would be more along the lines of being pushed.

I looked at my hands as we drove. I had come seriously close to announcing myself during the encounter. When Argent talked about Derek's family like that I had nearly come out of that car, my white witchy fire stuff flying.

But I had felt Derek trying to calm me and I could tell that if I did come out of that car, whatever flying, that he wouldn't be able to keep from shifting and clearly announcing himself to the goons surrounding us. Probably giving them a reason to attack him. So I had closed my eyes and thought of other things, nearly giggling with relief when the hum quieted and the shimmering in my hands seemed to fade.

I totally wouldn't be admitting to Derek any time soon that it was thinking of our kisses that calmed me.

He didn't need to know how bad I had it for him.

I smiled when I saw the headlights reflecting off of Ally's black paint job and bounced out of Maryanne, rushing to him and patting his hood. No one understood it, but Ally had been my number one confidant when my parents had decided to devote themselves to their work so entirely. I had taken him on long drives throughout the California terrain. I'd even driven all the way to the coast once and sat on his hood just watching the waves roll in.

We were buddies.

"You really do love cars," Derek said laughingly and I turned back to smack him lightly on the arm while I grinned at him.

He leaned up against Ally while he watched me and I smiled.

Then my smile dropped.

Was he leaving me alone tonight? Staying here? Is that why he was standing out here like this? Certainly he knew that I wanted him back at my house still and not here, so far away from me. I cleared my throat.

"So…since your window is currently busted out, Maryanne can have a spot in the garage. If you want…" I trailed off quietly as I flushed, staring at the leaves on the ground.

"You want me to come back over tonight?" He asked me in a shocked tone.

I looked up quickly, narrowing my eyes.

"Of course I do Derek. Allison's _father_ isn't going to scare me off from you. The guy is a jerk." I said in a heated tone.

He stared at me with something like wonder or admiration before nodding, his usual smirk settling in.

"Okay, let me run up to the house to grab something really fast. Stay here, I'll come back down."

He brushed his lips across my forehead, I think he was developing a habit out of that, and took off in the direction of the old house. I got into Ally and turned the heat up a little after cranking the engine, appreciating the warmth he offered me in Derek's absence.

But it was taking…too long.

I checked my phone for the time. He'd been gone for fifteen minutes and I knew he should've been a lot faster than that. He was part wolf for goodness sakes.

"You're being _ridiculous_ Christen," I chided myself, "the guy just needs some time to grab whatever-"

I gasped as a wave of rage settled over me, making my heartbeat much too fast for its own good and I involuntarily snarled.

Derek was angry, _extremely_ angry.

And slightly worried about me.

I hissed quietly and shifted Ally into gear, but I was blocked in by the Camaro. I quickly turned him off and dashed over to the driver's side of Maryanne, sliding in a cranking her engine quickly, not even caring about the little cuts that sliced into my leg from left over glass.

In no time I was screeching to a stop outside the house and running up the stairs where I heard growls and roars, along with the distinct sound of furniture breaking and walls crumbling.

I didn't even stop to think.

Derek was in there and he needed me.

I stormed in to find two werewolves fighting, furniture crashing into the wall as they did. I noticed Derek right away, despite the transformation in his face. His eyes were the same ice blue and I'd know that build anywhere. I didn't recognize the other but when I caught a glimpse of his eyes they were a bright golden-yellow and I knew it was Scott.

"What in the _hell_," I muttered to myself.

I saw Derek's head snap up and my heart stopped when he looked directly into my eyes, worry showing through. He was so busy looking to me that he didn't notice Scott coming up on him from behind.

"_Derek_! Look out!" I screamed, but it was too late and Scott slammed into him from behind, knocking him flat on his back.

I hissed air out through my teeth as his anger and pain ran through me, a lot stronger than it had from a mile away at our cars. My gaze narrowed and I grabbed Scott's arm, not caring if he was shifted or not.

"Did I _not_ tell you that if you-"

I was cut short as the air was knocked from my lungs when he slammed me against the wall. The impact had been so hard, I literally couldn't breathe for a few seconds. Derek's angry roar shook the house, I felt it through the wall I was leaning against. He slid across a table that was in front of Scott who was staring between us angrily, and his feet connected with Scott's chest sending him flying backwards into the wall across from me.

Derek paced in front of me, his back towards me and facing Scott where he was slowly getting up, and reached his hand out to me behind him. I grabbed it and squeezed, gasping when I saw a shimmer of white course down my arm, through our hands, and up his. He paused for a moment and began to turn toward me but Scott slammed an oar into him, knocking him flat again.

I was beyond furious. The jerk had come here to Derek's home and attacked him for god knows what reason _AND_ he'd slammed me into a wall.

Again!

"That's_ it_," I snarled, feeling Derek's alarm but ignoring it, my gaze narrowed in on Scott and I threw my hand out.

I had expected the simple white ball of whatever the hell it was I seemed to be able to make.

But that's not what I got.

Instead I was staring at an angry werewolf who was blocked, sandwiched against the wall by what looked like a sheet of the same stuff that I'd shot out of my hand at him and the alpha previously.

Derek and I both froze, staring transfixed at the trapped wolf.

My arm was getting heavy though and it was harder to hold up. The sheet flickered and then disappeared, where to I have no clue. Scott rushed at Derek but he sliced his claws across his chest and the teen wolf collapsed, grunting in pain, to the ground at my feet.

I heard a cracking sound and looked up to see Derek moving his head and shoulders, shifting back to human form in front of me before he turned and met my gaze. His eyes were pained, filled with worry and concern, wary of my reaction. It broke my heart so see him so vulnerable, even with the grunting werewolf at my feet. I swear, he has no faith in me.

I reached out my hand to Derek and took a step closer to him, waiting for him to fill the distance between us.

He did.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Author's Note:** I know there's some overlapping here when it's from Derek's point of view, but I still think it's kind of cool to see it from both ends! It was super interesting to work her into Derek and Scott's fight. So here you go! Again, I know Scott comes off whiney here, but hey- that's the scene from the episode too!(:

-Kat(:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned inside this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and that of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins.**

* * *

Derek was just about to head back downstairs after finding the old diary of his mother's he'd been looking for, the one with all the symbols and their descriptions, when he smelt Scott coming his way. Derek groaned in frustration. This had to be about the dead driver. He closed his eyes and felt for her, she was content. But she knew how fast he was, so he had to make this quick.

"Derek!" Scott yelled, storming into the house. "I _know_ you're here! I _know_ what you did!"

Derek clenched his jaw in frustration. He didn't have time for this.

"_I_ didn't do anything." He muttered, knowing the other wolf could hear him clearly.

"You killed him!" Scott yelled again.

Derek's lip curled at the boy's accusation. "He _died_."

"Like your sister died?" Scott asked, as he climbed the stairs.

Derek's nose flared at the mention of Laura.

"My sister was missing, I came here looking for her." He uttered, images he didn't want to see again flashing through his mind.

"You found her," Scott said sarcastically.

Derek barely restrained himself.

"I found her in _pieces_!" He roared through the house, "Being used as bait to catch _me_!"

"I think you killed them both. I'm going to tell _everyone_, starting with the sheriff." Scott cockily threatened.

Derek snarled and slipped around the corner, throwing the other wolf down the stairs behind him and watching him fall. The idiot was still so caught up on trivial matters, he didn't even see what was right in front of him.

When Scott looked back up he had shifted and roared at him. Derek's eyebrow rose and he jumped, landing upright at the bottom of the stairs. Which really hadn't been all that smart because it gave Scott the chance to get up and throw him backwards through the wall.

Which he did.

Derek laid on the floor coughing and brushing the old plaster from his clothes. His anger swelled, if the kid wanted a fight he'd get one. Derek's thoughts filtered to Christen quickly he but pushed them away, knowing he needed to concentrate on the fight at hand.

"That was cute." He said as he rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck, shifting into his ice blue-eyed wolf form, letting a roar spill forth as he faced Scott. The other wolf charged him and Derek grabbed him, slamming him into a wall and stepping back, watching him as they circled each other.

"What in the _hell_.."

Derek's head snapped up. She was here! She shouldn't be here, it wasn't safe for her! He met her eyes trying to convey to her that she needed to leave, when she screamed his name just as Scott hit him from behind, knocking the air out of him as he landed flat on his back. Derek cursed himself for not paying attention.

His mind filled with panic when he saw her gaze narrow and she stepped up to confront the other wolf. Scott reared back and slammed her into the wall. Derek could hear as all the air left her lungs.

He roared thunderously, feeling it ripple through the house as it shook slightly.

Now McCall was dead.

Derek rushed him, sliding across the table and planting both feet squarely in the middle of Scott's chest, sending him flying backwards and into the wall across from Christen. He moved quickly to take a stance between her and the other beta, snarling and snapping as he backed her into the wall for safe keeping. With his left arm he reached backwards, still keeping his eyes on Scott, to grab her hand.

She grabbed onto it immediately and squeezed it, surprising him since he thought she would be frightened by his appearance. He heard her gasp and was going to wince but stopped when he felt a surge pass through her hand and into his. It was white-hot and seemed to move throughout his body. He turned toward her completely shocked.

And he was on his back, being knocked flat again.

"_Dammit_," he cursed silently.

And then his heart nearly stopped.

She was stepping forward, snarling in anger. Panicked, Derek jumped up trying to get between her and Scott again. She just kept putting herself in dangerous positions while facing Scott.

"That's_ it_!" she hissed in a deathly low voice and she flicked her arm out again.

Derek watched in wonder at the sheet of the same white swirly energy she had popped the other two wolves with before. But instead of it acting as a shot, this seemed to be like a wall and it enclosed Scott, pressing him into the wall and holding him there.

He seriously couldn't believe this was happening.

But the wall flickered and she dropped her arm, a wave of exhaustion falling over her. Scott rushed at him but Derek was sick of the mess so he sliced the boy's chest with his claws, watching him fall to the floor in front of Christen and shift back to his human form.

He was done.

Derek shut his eyes staying turned away from her, and rolled his shoulders again to shift back into human form. He was sure she would run now. She had seen him, shifted and snarling, the wolf inside him free, and she had to be frightened. It was then that he realized how much he wasn't ready to let her go.

But what could he do?

He turned toward her, opening his eyes. She looked at him, met his eyes immediately. Derek's breath seemed to be knocked out of him for the _third_ time that night when she held her hand out and stepped toward him, brave and unafraid, only worry for _him_ showing in her eyes.

He grabbed her hand and stepped into her embrace, sealing his lips over hers.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Author's Note:** Managed to fit in some more writing today! I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for all the new follows and favorites today!

-Kat(:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins.**

* * *

I was falling through air, completely lost in his kiss. It was hungry, scared but joyful, hard and fast like he was worried I might change my mind and he only had this one kiss to convince me not to turn away. I tried to pour my reassurance into it, let him know that everything would be alright.

However, painful grunting from the injured werewolf on the couch next to us didn't exactly help it all that much. I sighed and broke of the kiss, pressing my lips once more to his before leaning into his side and turning my wary eyes to Scott.

I felt bad. I had totally just smushed him with something I had absolutely no control over.

But he _had_ been coming at Derek, so really...it was totally his fault.

Sort of.

I winced and leaned down to check where Derek's claws had sliced through his chest but Derek held me back, keeping me close.

"Careful," he murmured quietly, "he may not be fully under control yet."

I nodded and stepped back into Derek's side, I hadn't thought about that honestly.

Derek stepped forward some, still keeping me against his side but behind him some, and looked down on Scott.

"_I_ didn't kill him," he said strongly, "neither of us did. It's not _your_ fault and it's not mine."

"This?!" Scott yelled, still hunched over as he turned toward us. "This is all your fault! You ruined my life!"

I couldn't keep the sarcastic snort from slipping out before I covered my mouth, Derek eyeing me in a slight disapproval. I rolled my eyes and glared at him, as if to say. "What?! He's being _ridiculous_!"  
Derek just shook his head slightly, so I bit my tongue, crossing my arms and watching the yelling match proceed in front of me.

"_No_, I didn't." Derek spoke in a stern tone, much quieter than Scott's.

"You're the one who bit me." Scott spat, stepping closer and getting in Derek's face.

"_No_ I'm not." Derek replied, stepping closer as well.

My eyes darted between the two, they were seriously too close to each other. Like maybe an inch apart. I could totally see another fight on the way.

"What?!" Scott exclaimed, still yelling I might add.

"I'm _not_ the one that bit you." Derek seethed, and my eyebrows rose.

He was deciding to tell him about the Alpha now. I stepped back some so I would be out of reach if the two went at it again, I was already going to have a bruise from hell from being pushed into the wall earlier.

I watched as Scott seemed to stare off into space, touching his fingers to his…holy hell.

His now completely _healed_ chest. Though there was a little blood, the deep cuts that I had seen before were gone. I stared at him, my eyes going wide, and I whipped my head back to look at Derek. He nodded and pulled me toward him, backing us away from Scott some more as he apparently started to remember something. His eyes looked wild and I felt a slight twinge of alarm start in my brain, but Derek squeezed my hand, reassuring me.

Apparently this was how he had wanted Scott to find out.

I jumped when Scott suddenly sank down on the couch, breathing like he hand been running miles. He looked up at Derek and I with wide and alarmed eyes before slowly speaking.

"There's another."

Derek nodded, taking a step forward again.

"It's called an Alpha," he explained, "it's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I? We're betas."

Derek gestured in the air, talking with his hands.

"This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him." He said strongly.

I winced when a slash of pain went through me after he spoke of his sister and I felt his hold tighten on me. Something…something happened to her. I'd have to ask him about it later though, there was no way I was going to interrupt now, but I just got this sinking, dreadful feeling.

"But I don't think I can do it without you." Derek admitted in a softer tone.

We watched as Scott stared down at the floor, shaking his head some.

"Why _me_?" He asked. I could hear the anger and confusion barely suppressed in his voice.

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack," Derek stressed. "It's you Scott," he said with a pained expression, "_You're_ the one he wants."

The boys stared at each other, Scott on the couch and Derek standing with me while I looked around. Something felt, off. Not quite right. Not that any of this was quite right I mean, I _was_ standing in a partially burned down house with two werewolves who had been previously clawing at each other for company.

My head snapped to the left when I heard a vaguely familiar chuckle floating on the breeze that filtered through the broken glass. I felt Derek take notice of my behavior, turning toward me with a questioning look in his eyes.

I shook my head and squeezed his hand. I was just jumpy from the events of the night, that was all.

Scott looked up at me curiously and turned his gaze on Derek with a touch of anger clouding his face.

"What's she doing here?" He asked accusingly.

I heard Derek's low growl but placed a hand on his chest to quiet him, turning to Scott to answer.

"Derek was bringing me to get my car before the two of you had your little romp around this playroom." I gestured vaguely to the room we were standing in and saw him flinch when I raised my arm.

"Yeah…sorry about that." I whispered guiltily. I stared down at my hand like it was an intruder. The kind that's sort of cool but still more trouble than it's worth.

"What _was_ that?" Scott asked me, standing and approaching the two of us.

I swallowed and shrugged. I had no answers for him. I had seen him knock Derek to the ground twice and it had made me angry, and extremely protective. All I knew was that I _needed_ to protect him. So I had flicked my hand out, thinking that a white and swirly missile would shoot out at Scott, but I got the swirly sheet instead.

And I had _pushed_.

Somehow I had pushed it on him, increasing the pressure, and securing him to the wall.

Until I was too tired of course. When my arm had dropped, so had the sheet. I nuzzled into Derek's side, relaxing into his protective hold.

"I don't know," I murmured to them both, "I don't know."


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Author's Note:** Another update for the night! A new insight into what Christen is in this chapter, or clue rather! Eek! (:

-Kat(:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins.**

* * *

I sighed deeply when I finally collapsed onto the comfy loveseat on the far side of my room by the window, rubbing my temples. I was contemplating calling my father when I looked up to see Derek walking in, carrying my bag and his, plus a cup of hot chocolate for me.

I smiled a little, hiding it behind my mug after taking it.

If you had told me that I'd have Derek Hale in my home and making me hot coco a week or so ago, I would've laughed at you. Loudly.

Derek wasn't exactly the domestic type.

"Did you get Maryanne all settled into her new spot?" I teased him quietly.

He answered with a roll of his eyes and a smirk in my direction.

He settled into the cushions next to me and repositioned my legs over his. We were both silent. He was probably trying to figure out what kind of freak I was. I know _I_ was trying to figure out what the hell I was. First I can shoot a ball of some sort of energy at things, and now I can squish things with a huge sheet of said energy?

Definitely freaky.

I growled in frustration, tracing shapes on Derek's arm to calm myself.

He brushed his lips over my temple, looking at me with a curious look on his face before he frowned. He grabbed my hand and looked at it for a moment, causing me to raise an eyebrow. Staring at it wouldn't help.

"Christen can you draw the shape that you've been tracing?" He asked me quietly.

I frowned at him in confusion. What? I shook my head.

"Derek I've just been moving my fingers randomly. There isn't a specific shape to it." I said.

He reached down and grabbed my notebook from my bag along with a pen and sat up some, looking intrigued.

"Just trust me? Take the pen, close your eyes, and just move your fingers like you would if you were tracing shapes on my arm or hand."

I looked at him doubtfully, like he had lost his mind. But I did as he asked, he knew more about this stuff than I did and if he thought that there was something in this that could help us I certainly wasn't going to say no.

I closed my eyes and tried to settle down, breathing deeply like I do before dance practice. I tried to imagine the paper being Derek's palm and ran my hand over it slowly, tracing shapes first with my finger so I could get the feel. Then I lined my fingers up with the pen and began to trace, moving over the paper slowly. My fingers glided over the paper and I traced the image a few times, moving over to different places so it would be clear. Even though I still thought it would be random scribbles.

I bit my lip softly and peeked up at Derek through my lashes when I was done. He was staring at the paper, just staring. I looked down and gasped quietly.

The shape wasn't random.

I had drawn it _three_ times and it was the same each time, impeccably drawn. It was three spirals that were connected together by their outer curves in the middle. It reminded me of a clubs symbol in a deck of cards, but with spirals instead of solid circles and no base; plus it was tilted some.

I looked up at him in wonder.

"How...?" I whispered.

He shook his head slowly and looked up at me, his shock just as evident as mine. I dropped the pen like it had burned me and stared at the symbol. I had seen this before, somewhere. I stood quickly, jarring Derek as I untangled myself from his legs, and rushed over to my vanity. Frantically, I rummaged through the drawers and boxes, searching for something. I wasn't sure what yet but I knew that I had seen that symbol on something of mine before and I was determined to find it.

"Christen what are you.." he trailed off, obviously worried about my sudden behavior.

"I've _seen_ that symbol before. I know I have...a long time ago maybe but…" I trailed off.

At the back of the bottom left-hand drawer where I kept family heirlooms and other jewelry that I hadn't worn in years, things from my childhood, I grabbed a red velvet box. This was it.

My hands shook as I ran my fingers over the silky smooth covering and I gently popped the box open, pulling out and lifting the necklace inside.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw the symbol in front of me dangling on the simple silver chain.

It was _exactly_ like the one I had drawn, the three spirals connected to each to other and was set with small diamonds, sapphires and rubies in the curving spirals. A perfect replica in a shinier style.

But the same.

My eyes darted to Derek's and I reached out to him, dropping the necklace in his hand. He held it up, studying it closely before dropping his eyes down to meet mine. I could tell he was confused, like he was trying to piece together a puzzle, but he _knew_ something. The way he was looking at me had me completely freaking out. He was watching me closely, his eyes narrowed some, like he didn't know me.

Which, I guess, he really doesn't. I mean, we've only known each other for a short amount of time. It's not like he knows my whole life story.

Still I didn't expect him to look at me like that.

"What?" I ask shrilly, "What is it? What does it mean? Is it bad?!"

I started to back away from him, scared beyond belief. If Derek was reacting this way it couldn't be good. But he reached forward and snagged my wrist, pulling me against him and hugged me hard, shushing me quietly.

"_Relax_ Christen. It's not bad. I'm just…shocked. I thought I recognized it earlier tonight but I wasn't sure. Now we know."

"Now we know _what_?" I say in a distressed voice.

He smirks down at me, pulling me back to the couch with him and sits. I sink down slowly, worrying my lip with my teeth until I can taste blood. He tugs my lip away from my teeth gently and shakes his head.

"Don't do that to yourself." He growls lightly.

I nod a little, distracted by the shimmering of the necklace as it catches the light. It's beautiful, I don't remember why I haven't worn it. He wraps his hand around mine and angles his body to face me.

"It's an ancient Celtic symbol, sometimes called a triple spiral or triskelion. It's known throughout the world, obviously more in the supernatural one than your typical human's world, but plenty still know it. There are many meanings aligned with it, usually all in threes." He explains to me, rubbing his thumb over my wrist comfortingly.

"The meaning of the spiral changes with the person who uses it. Some see it as a representation of the Holy Trinity, others see it as a sign of life, death, and rebirth. It even, " he says quietly watching me, his eyes softening some "represents the phases of the moon; new, half…and full."

His eyes flicker as he whispers this final revelation. I swallow noisily, looking between him and the symbol in my hand. I'm still trying to figure out where I got the necklace, and it's so close I can almost see it, but not quite.

"I want to show you something." He says quietly, and I can see in his eyes he's debating on rather or not it's a good idea. I nod quickly, wanting him to let me into whatever it is he's apprehensive about.

What I don't expect is for him to stand up and face me, lifting his shirt slowly and keeping his eyes on mine the entire time. He inches up the fabric and I unconsciously run my tongue over my bottom lip, watching as the slowly disappearing shirt reveals more and more of his cream-colored skin. His stomach is so well-defined with abs that look more solid than a concrete wall, and his chest looked absolutely unmovable. My breathing is coming quick and shallow, and I can feel the familiar burn begin to course through my body, starting with my spine.

When my eyes finally meet his after openly devouring his body, I notice his raised eyebrows and smirk. I immediately flush, completely embarrassed.

"God Christen, could you _be_ more of a spaz" I curse myself silently.

I notice movement and look up quickly when I realize that he's turned. My gasp is low and quiet.

Right there, between his gorgeous shoulder blades, is a tattoo; the black ink contrasting with his skin like his hair does.

And it's a triple spiral.

My symbol.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Author's Note:** New chapter, new Cerek moments as they get closer(;  
I think working to find out what she is, and all the rest that goes on in the supernatural world, will really bring them closer together. Happy Reading!

-Kat(:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins.**

* * *

Derek listened to her quiet gasp when her eyes landed on the tattoo that marked his back, matching that of the symbol on her necklace and the one she had been unknowingly drawing on him. He had been slightly worried earlier when she had seemed to completely slip into her own world while she rummaged around in her drawers searching for something that she couldn't put a name too.

But when she had pulled out a necklace that matched the symbol on his back and on the paper drawing, he had been speechless.

He now knew that there was no doubt about it, she was something for sure.

He just had to help her figure out what.

She had been in shock, nearly freaked out on him, when he had sat her back down on the couch. He was seriously worried that he might have to take her to the ER when she wouldn't seem to come out of it. He tried the only thing he could think to do; tell her what it was.

And show her that he knew it too.

He hadn't been able to keep the smirk off his face when her eyes had hungrily looked him over. He felt like he had been thoroughly eye-fucked. That was the only way to put it. He had sensed her heartbeat flutter and her desire reflected in her eyes. He had quite enjoyed it honestly.

He sensed her now, moving closer to him, and he couldn't control the shiver that ran down his spine when her cool fingers traced the symbol between his shoulder blades.

"You have it too..." she whispered softly, like she was in a trance.

Derek tried to relax but he couldn't keep his eyes from flickering as he felt her fingers continue to skim across his back. Her touch was so delicate. Not something you would expect from a girl that could shoot energy balls out of those same fingers caressing him now.

His hum of agreement turned into a rumble from his chest that quietly filled the room. When he turned toward her, his own breath caught in his throat at her sudden nearness. Her chest was touching his and the ends of her long, golden-brown hair that fell over her shoulders tickled his skin where it touched him. Her tongue snaked out to wet her lips and she kept looking between his eyes and lips, like she couldn't figure out how to concentrate on one or the other. Her hand trailed down his chest tentatively, hesitating at the waistline of his jeans, her nails scratching gently down the V-shape of his stomach; a tiny growl of her own escaping her mouth as they did.

He was doing his best to not grab her and lay claim to her right there, but she was making it increasingly difficult.

She flushed a pretty pink across her cheeks and Derek loved the sound of her heartbeat fluttering around. She pulled back some, leaving every cell in his body (wolf and man alike) screaming in protest. But she was right and if she hadn't stepped back he would have, the last thing he wanted to do was take a step like that when she was in such a shock.

"I'm trying to remember where I got that," she mused quietly, picking the necklace up again and staring at it hard.

"Is it from your parents?" Derek questioned her gently.

She may not be ready to face it, but he was pretty much one hundred percent sure that one or both of her parents either were supernatural beings of some sort or knew about her being one. Either way, there was a lot of shock and possible betrayal to be found there, depending on how she dealt with it.

She was shaking her head and moving to the bed to turn down the comforter, they wouldn't need it with his natural heat, as she answered him.

"I honestly don't think so Derek. But I don't know. I feel like the memory is right there but it's locked away so tight. I mean I knew where to find it, I just don't know anything about it. I don't understand why it's so hard to remember it." She said in frustration.

He helped her with the comforter, changing into a different shirt after they were done. She had just taken a sip of her hot chocolate when he felt the wave of shock and fear slam through her and, consequently, him. He was getting better at adjusting to the strong waves of feelings he could receive from her though, so when the mug dropped out of her hand he moved quickly to grab it before it hit the floor. He placed it back on the table and turned to her to ask what the hell had happened when he noticed her shaking.

Violently shaking.

His own fear increased and he grabbed her, pulling her into his arms and holding on to her tightly, trying his best to stop the shivers that seemed to continuously rack her body. He kept saying her name, each time sounding a little more panicked, but she wouldn't respond.

He was growling with frustration when he heard her whisper.

"I know where it came from."


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Author's Note:** I really _really_ like this chapter because it gives Derek and Christen a chance to share the past with each other. Plus, it opens up their eyes to possible leads on how to find out what she is! I especially love how her sweetness and vulnerability brings out a protective but sweet nature in Derek! _Loveee_ it. Happy reading! Have thoughts or suggestions? Let me know what you think! Reviews and my inbox are always open!

-Kat(:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins.**

* * *

I shakily run my fingers through my hair repeatedly as the memories start to filter back into my mind. I guess I finally managed to push hard enough on the box I had filed them away in to bust it open, bringing everything to the forefront of my mind.

Derek was turning me to face him and I could hear the frustration in his voice at not being able to pull me out of my own mind to answer him. When I finally uttered that I remembered where the necklace came from, he froze.

"My mom," I whispered, "it came from my _mom_. The day…the day after the fire Derek."

I looked up to find his eyes flashing in recognition.

"Tell me _everything_." He sternly said.

I took a deep breath and grabbed my drink, thankful for his guiding hand making sure that I didn't drop it again. Seriously, his reflexes were the best thing ever. He had grabbed the mug as I dropped it before without even spilling a single drop. My rug was probably going to be eternally grateful.

"She gave it to me the next morning after…after I sat with Isobel. She fastened it around my neck, told me how proud she was of me. When I asked her what she meant, that I hadn't done anything, she had the weirdest smile on her face and said that I would understand _soon_." I began, squeezing his hand when I felt him tense at his sister's name.

"What did you do with Isobel?" he asked warily.

My eyebrows shot up at the question. What the heck was that supposed to mean?

"I didn't do _anything_! I sat with her and held her hand. I asked her if she was in pain and tried to keep her distracted from everything that was going on by talking to her about our new dance steps. When she…when she asked me to do her a, a favor, I promised her that I would. That was _it_ Derek, I swear."

I was hurt and I tried not to let it show in my tone. After all, I was alive and his sister wasn't. I kept my eyes down and inwardly threatened myself with death if I started crying. His hand squeezed around mine and I looked up carefully.

"I didn't mean it the way you took it. I was just curious about what happened. I was watching the two of you that night but I was pretty much in shock, so I didn't catch much." He soothed me with his tone and the rubbing of his thumb over the pulse point on my wrist.

Then he frowned, his eyes darting back and forth between something only he could see.

"Can I see a picture of your mom?" He asked quietly.

I tilted my head in confusion, why would he want to see a picture of her? Still, I got up and stood in front of my memory board, scanning the pictures. I found one of her and my Aunt Grace and I unpinned it quickly, padding back over to where we were sitting. I handed it to him gently, my curiosity clear on my face.

He stared at the picture, hard. And for what seemed like an extremely long amount of time. I was getting fidgety, wanting to know what on earth he was looking at, or what he saw.

"Can he tell if she's something just by seeing her _picture_?" I wondered to myself.

When he looked back up at me his features were sharp and hard. I was instantly worried.

"I saw them," he said quietly while pointing to the picture of the two older women in my family, "they were watching you with my sister. They were sad to see her dying, but they watched you with a look on their faces that was like excitement. They whispered a bunch and when…when it was all over, they took you away."

I stared at him, wide-eyed. He remembered being there and seeing me, and he remembered seeing me go. He remembered _me_.

But I didn't have time to think about that.

"You saw my mother and my Aunt Grace _watching_ me like that with your_ sister_?" I squeaked.

He nodded emphatically and narrowed his eyes again.

"Why is she so familiar…" he trailed off, pointing to my aunt.

"That's my Aunt Grace, my mom's best friend. You saw her at my school, the day I fainted. She's the school nurse now. She used to work as an ER nurse for twenty –two years before she came to be the nurse at school."

I had said it in an accusatory tone; I was still convinced it was because of me.

He looked up at me from where he was sitting as I stood between his legs, obviously confused and picking up on my tone.

"Why would she leave that kind of job for taking care of headaches at a high school?" he questioned me.

He was highly intuitive, this werewolf of mine.

"They _swear_ it wasn't because of…what happened with me," I sighed as I explained, "but I don't believe them. I think she came to work at the school after, after everything that happened with me and since my mom was starting to travel. I think she came to the school…for me."

I moved to get into the bed, turning off the light and laying on my side. It wasn't long before I felt the now familiar and comforting warmth of him at my back, pulling me closer and up against him. I sighed contentedly before I continued on.

"That's why the necklace was in the drawer. There's more in there that I don't wear anymore, and a whole drawer of things in the back of my closet that I hid away after I had my…incident. So I wouldn't remember. That's why it was so hard for me to figure out where it came from. I've spent a little under four years keeping all of that locked up tight in my mind."

I whisper the admission to him with my eyes closed, ashamed of what had happened. I smiled a little when his hold tightened on me, pulling me closer against his chest (if that was even possible, I was positively squished) and wrapped his arms around me.

"I looked for you after. _Everywhere_. You weren't there." I say quietly, knowing if he remembered as much as he did, he remembered the promise I had made.

"I'm here now." He said strongly.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! So, I might have a few updates today for those of you who are addicted(;  
I also got a few questions and what not from reviews and messages, so I figured I'd take the time to answer them here!

_Is she a witch? -_ No, Christen isn't a witch actually. I thought that might be something that was pretty expected. So, she's not a witch. However, someone she knows might just be (;

_Will he and Stiles grow close? -_ I think that's what I'm looking at, at this point. Like I said before, I had planned on her being close with both Stiles and Scott. While I think that her relationship will still be good with Scott, I also think it will be tense because of his loyalty to Allison and her's to Derek. With Stiles, there isn't as much of that issue. Though Stiles may not approve, they can easily look over it with his sarcasm and funniness; something she loves.

_Where do I get my ideas?-_ I'm going to be geeky and admit that I have a story journal with the character's profiles, pictures of things that are important in the story, ideas and even music that I think would make a good scene. That being said, I also have a flair for the dramatic…obviously lol.

_Will we see more of Jessica and Matthew? -_ I'm glad that a few of you really like their characters! I think so, they add a touch of mystery to everything because they seem to know a ton but you don't get all of the information out of them when they have a chapter! They leave you guessing (;

So! Thanks for all the new favorites and follows! Have questions, ideas, etc.? You know what to do!

-Kat (:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins.**

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed by in a pretty normal fashion, as normal as it can be when you're a witchy fire throwing girl and a werewolf at least. We talked a few more times about the triple spiral that I seemed to know without knowing how I knew it, and about the necklace my mother had given me. At one point I apologized for constantly drawing it when I was tracing shapes on his skin.

"Don't be sorry for it Christen. It means something to you, and it connects us in its own way. I definitely don't mind." Derek had whispered to me in soothing tones.

I got butterflies in my stomach at his admission but mentally kicked myself for acting like a silly little girl.

I fielded a few invites out from Lydia and soon she was calling me, demanding to know what was going on.

"It's nothing Lyd, I just don't feel well." I assured her. "I went out for a run and it was too cool."

She listened to me and was silent for a moment before dropping her bomb.

"You're with McSexy _aren't _you?!" She half-shouted into the phone.

I noticed Derek sit up straighter on the couch from where he had been completely occupied with reading from an older looking journal type book. It looked extremely worn, like it had been opened continuously.

"Lydia!" I hissed, "Shut _up_! Jesus! Could you announce my private life to the next town over? I don't think they heard you." I said sarcastically.

She cackled with laughter and I rolled my eyes, promising to tell her everything the next day at school.

I thought I had gotten away with it, he let the subject drop and I returned to my place by his side to continue looking through old family albums and documents, searching everywhere for anything that looked suspicious or like the triple spiral I seemed to be unconsciously obsessed with.

He cleared his throat, "_McSexy_ huh?"

I could hear that he was barely containing his laughter.

I moaned and covered my face, dropping sideways like deadweight into his lap and hid my face in it, replying in muffled tones.

"I _don't_ want to talk about it! You do _not_ get to know about this!"

He chuckled, a throaty sound that rumbled from his chest as he tangled his fingers in my hair and went back to reading, while I napped comfortably in his lap.

* * *

I was leaning up against my locker, nervously tapping my fingers while I waited for Lydia to appear. The coffee that had a double shot of espresso _definitely _wasn't helping to calm my nerves, but I _was _wide awake.

Derek had gone out last night after we had been in bed for a while saying he needed to do some surveillance to try and track down the Alpha. I had offered to go with him but he had sternly refused with a mixture of admiration and horror on his face. I got a wave of his worry for my safety and agreed to stay put.

Around three or so I had woken up, sitting straight up as a wave of mind-numbing pain washed over me, making me scream quietly. I looked around panting, Derek wasn't back yet. I rushed downstairs to check the garage, just in case he was somewhere in the house.

He wasn't.

I sent him a text telling him that I knew something had happened, asking if he needed help. He had quickly answered saying it was nothing, minor complication, and that he'd be back probably after I left for school. I had tried to reassure myself that he was fine, but it wasn't working very well.

Through the next few hours and into the morning, the pain level continued to climb. I couldn't stand it anymore so I went out driving; searching anywhere I could think of to find him. When I came up empty-handed at the old Hale house, I gave up. Sending another text, I demanded to know where he was.

But he wouldn't answer me.

There was no way that I'd be calm enough to drive and I didn't want Allison's hunter father for a driver, so I called the only other person, besides Lydia who would question me constantly, I could think of for a ride.

Stiles.

He was more than happy to help and had understood that I was intensely nervous about something, but hadn't been a jerk about asking. Instead, he tried to distract me. It had partially worked, but now I was alone again and the pain was still there in the back of my mind, steadily increasing. I had done the best I could to avoid everyone for most of the day, constantly checking my phone.

But there was still no word from him. Not a single one.

Something had to be wrong.

"_There_ you are! I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!" I heard Lydia squeal to my right.

I tried to smile as she walked up to me, followed by Allison. Just what I needed, I was worried about my werewolf…whatever we were, and here was the hunter's daughter to listen in.

"So tell us all about your weekend with _McSexy_!" Lydia prompted, stealing my coffee for a sip.

I scrunched my nose at her.

"Hey, that's _mine_!" I pouted, trying to distract her.

"Yeah, yeah. Out with it." She raised a brow, clearly waiting.

"It was great," I gushed in a quiet ton, looking away, "I swear I haven't felt more connected to someone like, ever. It's just so easy with him. We just…_fit_."

Lydia's face brightened on my last comment. "Did you two…?" she trailed off.

I looked at her incredulously, my eyes wide. "Oh my _god_ Lydia, no! We're just getting to know each other. Holy shit."

I swallowed a huge drink of my coffee, trying to keep the blush down to a minimum because I had come extremely close, and I knew it. When he had shown me his tattoo and turned back to me, shirtless in my room, I had almost jumped him. And he had known it too; I saw it in the flicker of his changing eye colors.

"Oh _please_," Lydia said with a roll of her eyes, "it's just like I told this one over here, give him a little taste. You don't want him to forget that you have plenty of goods to offer." She huffed in an all-knowing tone.

Allison and I stared at each other as we both blushed then back at her as she headed up the stairs in front of us.

"She's _crazy_…right?" Allison whispered against my ear.

I bit my lip thinking it over. Lydia was definitely crazy; there was no doubt about that. But she might have a point about this. I shrugged and rolled my eyes because it was the best answer I could come up with. I felt the necklace, the triple spiral that my mother gave me and that I was planning on confronting Aunt Grace about, shift out from underneath my shirt and Allison gasped.

"God Christen, that's _gorgeous_! Where'd you get it?" she asked me excitedly.

"_Lie_." My inner self told me. I figured it might know something more than I did.

"Oh this? I found it when my mom and I went antiquing the last time she was in town! It's so cool right? I love abstract things." I gushed, wincing inwardly.

I felt bad about lying to her but I had a feeling that the Argents wouldn't appreciate an energy-ball throwing girl any more than they did the werewolves in my life.

Something flickered in the back of my mind and I stopped, looking around me. I felt like there was something my body was trying to tell me, but I couldn't figure it out through the nagging pain that kept eating away at me. Allison kept talking about going out with my mother and I the next time she was in town so I nodded and turned back toward her, heading up the stairs.

* * *

A little while later I found myself heading out of the building with Scott and Stiles. Scott separated from us quickly, saying that he had a study date with Allison. Little did he know, I already knew all about that. He was in for a serious surprise.

Stiles was going on about Harris and his awful class as we walked to the jeep. While I was trying to come up with a name for it as well, that nagging feeling kept up in my mind, and the pain level increased ten-fold. It was so bad that I dropped my bag on the floorboard and bent over, grabbing at my chest and gasping in pain. I was extremely glad that I had waited on talking to Aunt Grace about the necklace until I could ask Derek what he thought, she would've completely freaked out if I had acted like this in front of her.

It was completely consuming, coursing through my veins, making it hard to breathe; and it was steadily getting worse. Stiles frantically helped me into the passenger seat, shouting at me to tell him what was wrong with me.

"Derek…" I choked out between gasps, "it's Derek! You need to get me home right now, I have to find him!"

Stiles face changed to one of annoyance and he began to start in on how Derek wasn't a good guy to be hanging out with. I hissed in a breath, my fingers crackling and narrowed my eyes at him.

"If you talk about him like that one more time, I'm going to hit you with a ball of this shit." I said in the most threatening voice I could manage through the pain.

He glared at me momentarily before shutting up and turning back to look where he was driving.

It's a good thing because he yelled and slammed on the breaks, sending me forward into the dash, my eyes snapping up to look around at what the hell he had stopped for.

And there was Derek, his arm held up for us to stop.

I breathed deeply as the pain receded some when he met my eyes through the windshield.

But something was wrong.

He was holding his arm at a weird angle and I saw something dripping from his fingers, along with his eyes flashing some, which I knew was _bad_ because we were in public and normal people's eyes did _not _flash between colors.

"_Oh my_ _god_! " I murmured, "Is that _blood_?!"

Stiles' mouth opened and closed.

Derek fell to the ground.


	40. Chapter Forty

Author's Note: Happy Reading! He's such an eavesdropper!  
-Kat (:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins.**

* * *

Derek grabbed his arm, crouching behind some containers for cover. His arm was on fire. One minute he had been tracking the Alpha, close on his heels, and the next he was on the ground after being shot in the arm. It wasn't a normal bullet though; otherwise he'd already be healing.

He rolled up his sleeve and winced at the sight of the gaping hole in his left arm, glowing a faint purplish-blue. His eyes narrowed as he grabbed his arm and squeezed. He quickly decided that wasn't the best of ideas when the pain seared its way through his body.

He growled quietly in frustration when his phone vibrated.

He should've known she'd pick up on something.

Christen: What's wrong? I just got a huge wave of pain. Do you need help?

Derek couldn't help but smile a little through the pain; she was so willing and ready to help him even though they had only known each other for a short length of time. But there was no way he was letting her come out in this area at this time of night. He didn't want to put her in any more danger than she already was.

D: No, no I'll be fine soon. Just a minor issue. Go back to sleep, you have school soon.

Christen: Alright…please be safe Derek.

Derek leaned his head back, panting. The pain was getting worse and it looked like his veins were darkening where they travelled from the wound. It didn't take him long to figure out that this wasn't an ordinary bullet, he wouldn't be healing on his own, and he needed help.

* * *

It took him a few hours to get to the school, a lot longer than he had expected. But he didn't have to worry about it now because he was here, staying hidden in the tree line. His pain eased a little when he zeroed in his senses on her heartbeat.

His eyes scrunched together when he picked up on her pain. _She_ was in pain as well; _his_ pain, it dawned on him.

He slowly made his way toward the school, keenly aware of the blood dripping down his arm. This definitely wasn't inconspicuous. He pulled his jacket on, wincing as he moved his injured arm, hoping that it would cover up the gruesome sight of the hole in his arm and the blood that trickled from it slowly.

Derek walked into the school slowly, concentrating on every step he had to take. It was all he could do to keep moving, listening to her heartbeat to find her. He took a deep breath in pain after some idiot ran into his arm, and picked up on a familiar scent.

He looked up to find the kid he had seen on the Lacrosse field, checking out Scott's glove. When he thought back, he was also the kid that had tried to take Christen out of his arms when she had passed out. Derek steeled his body and walked toward him quickly.

"Where's Christen Collins? Or Scott McCall? He asked him.

The kid shut his locker with an arrogant look.

"And why should I tell you?" He questioned Derek.

Derek's eyes narrowed and he barely kept the growl from escaping from his throat.

"Because I asked you politely," he gritted his teeth as he spoke, "and I only do that_ once_."

The boy across from him snorted and crossed his arms.

"Okay _tough guy_, how about I help you find one of them if you tell me what you're selling McCall. What is it?" he asked forcefully.

Derek's eyes widened as the kid went on to ask about a bunch of different athletic enhancers.

"Steroids?!" Derek asked him incredulously and with a hint of a laugh. He moved to go around him, hearing Christen's heartbeat closer.

"No, girl scout cookies." The boy across from him said sarcastically, "What the hell did you think I'm talking about. By the way, whatever you're selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look _wrecked_."

Derek's eyes narrowed and he looked down, noticing as a drop of blood made its way down his fingers and landed with a too loud splash on the floor. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before looking at the kid again and nodding.

"I'll find them myself." He uttered, moving past the boy to advance down the hall.

"No! We're not done-"the boy half-shouted but quickly shut up as Derek slammed him against the lockers by his back and neck. He grunted in pain and Derek noticed his claws sunk deep into the boy's neck. Eyes widening, Derek used all his strength to move past him, down the hall and around the corner, leaning into an open space to rest as he panted softly.

"_So tell us all about your weekend with McSexy!"_

Derek's eyes snapped open and he whipped his head around listening- it was the girl that had called Christen that weekend. She had used that same nickname, to Christen's embarrassment, for him.

"_It was great; I swear I haven't felt more connected to someone like, ever. It's just so easy with him. We just…fit."_

Derek smiled a little, forgetting the pain for a moment, at her whispered response. He could hear the flutter in her heartbeat and her intake of breath. It sent tingles running down his spine.

"_Did you two…?" _

"_Oh my god Lydia, no! We're just getting to know each other. Holy shit."_

He grinned, feeling her emotions filter through her quickly. They almost had, and she knew it. But his brief reprieve from the pain was over as the bell rang next to his ear, shocking him out of their conversation.

He needed to get to her, before he lapsed into unconsciousness preferably.

* * *

Derek made his way to the parking lot, hoping to head her off at her car. But when he got there he didn't see the sleep black A4 that was the counterpart to his Camaro anywhere.

"I know she's here, I just heard her..." he murmured to himself as he looked around the lot.

And then he saw her coming out of the school with Scott and Stiles, the annoying one. He was even more annoying now because he was touching _her, _jokingly or not, Derek didn't care. A jealous growl spilt forth out of his throat and he noticed her pause; but she kept moving toward the jeep, though obviously distracted.

He was just about to take a step forward when another wave of pain hit him, rolling through his body and causing him to shake some. He gritted his teeth to make it through as he had before, but his eyes widened in alarm when he saw her collapse against the side of the jeep's seat, gasping loudly and clutching at her chest.

She couldn't breathe.

He moved, gathering every bit of strength he had toward her and the other boy, not stopping when she surprised him by picking up on the fact that it was him and threatening the other boy, defending Derek against him. Derek stepped out in front of the jeep, raising his hand and praying silently the boy stopped.

He did. But just barely.

When Derek looked up into her shocked eyes, the pain lessened some. She was saying something, relief mixed with worry crossing her features. Derek let himself sink into her goldish-brown eyes and felt himself falling.


	41. Chapter Forty-One

Author's Note: Be ready for craziness in this one! It was pretty cool incorporating this into that particular scene from the season! Happy Reading!

-Kat(:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins.**

* * *

"Oh my god Derek!" I gasped, "_Derek_!"

I jumped out of the jeep and skidded around in front of it, dropping to my knees and pressing my ear to his chest, praying he was still alive.

He was breathing. Shallowly, but he was breathing.

"Derek wake up, _wake up_!" I pleaded quietly and pulled his head into my lap, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. It felt warm and slick so I looked down at it, groaning quietly when I saw the blood dripping down his wrist and hand, smearing over mine.

"Babe _please_," I whispered, not even having the time to be embarrassed as the endearment slipped out while I pulled him up to lean back against my chest, stroking his cheek. His eyes blinked open some and I nearly cried with relief.

"Hi," he murmured, squeezing my blood-covered hand in his.

"Hi yourself," I whispered.

I looked up as Scott slid down onto the ground by us, followed by Stiles exiting the jeep and coming around the hood. The constant blaring of horns had my eyes narrowing and a dim shimmer ran through my hands.

They were pissing me off.

"What the hell is he _doing_ here?!" Scott hissed to me.

My mouth opened but no words came out, I didn't know!

"I was shot," Derek mumbled quietly, grabbing onto my hand harder and breathing heavily.

"Oh god, oh god, _oh god_." I whispered to myself, holding his arm up some to see the blood that had now turned my pale skin a dark red color to match his.

"He doesn't look too good man," Stiles trailed off when I sent a glare his way.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott exclaimed.

"I…I can't. It was a different kind of bullet." Derek explained.

I looked around us at the growing crowd and Derek's flashing eyes. We needed to get him up and out of here, quickly.

"_What_?! A silver bullet?" Stiles said excitedly.

My head whipped back around to continue my death glare, now _so_ wasn't the time for jokes. Did no one else see my very bloody hand in Derek's?!

"No you _idiot_," Derek growled quietly, and I rubbed his chest with my other hand to calm him.

"Wait, wait! That's what she meant when she said you had forty-eight hours." Scott whispered, looking at both of us.

My head snapped back from glaring at Stiles to glare at him instead and I squeezed down on Derek's hand.

"_What_?!" I squealed in a shrill voice.

"Who," Derek gasped, "who said forty-eight hours?"

"The woman who shot you." Scott said simply.

"_You were there_?!" I nearly screamed, "You were there and you didn't _tell_ me he had been shot? I'm going to-"

But I was cut short because I felt Derek's grip tighten almost painfully on mine and turned to look at him where his head was leaning on my shoulder. His eyes were extremely bright and had fully changed colors to the ice-blue of his wolf form; he was gasping and panting, trying to control it but failing.

"What are you _doing_? Stop that!" Scott hissed at him.

The air around us crackled quietly, the honking of the horns drowning it out, but I could tell Derek and Scott had heard. I gritted my teeth, now _so_ wasn't the time to blast Scott with a ball of witchy white stuff either.

"I'm trying to tell you that I can't!" Derek growled, baring his teeth.

I looked around again. I could see Allison and Jackson coming closer and hissed air through my teeth. There were too many people, we had to move.

"Derek get up, _please_ get up." I whispered, pleading, and pressed my lips to his, willing to try anything to get him to move. His lips moved against mine and I whimpered quietly, begging him to move.

He groaned in pain as he sat up and I stood with him, guiding him as he stood slowly, taking on as much of his weight as I could. I glared over at Scott, nodding my head toward the jeep.

Like _hello_, help me get this extremely broad werewolf in this jeep before both of your secrets are blown!

Scott took Derek from me, both of us ignoring the whining from Stiles in the background, and I scrambled into the back seat before leaning in between them to help get Derek in the passenger seat. Scott and I got him in and then Scott slammed the door, provoking a crackle and narrowed-eyed glare from me.

I so wasn't in the mood for a temper tantrum.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek muttered to him after leaning back in the seat.

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked incredulously.

"Cause she's an _Argent_!" Derek growled low, a rumble sounding from his chest that was laced with fury, "She's with them!"

I saw Scott's eyes dart to me quickly and narrow in anger. He thought Derek had just outted Allison to me.

"I already know Scott!" I said in an exasperated tone.

"Why should I help you?" Scott seethed to Derek and my eyes widened in alarm.

"Because you _need_ me." Derek said in a strong but soft tone, and I felt his worry course through me.

I glared at Scott, the most deathly one I think I had ever used and bared my teeth, "And because if you don't I swear to _God _I will not hold off the pressure the next time I pin you with whatever the hell it is that I've got!" I hissed.

Scott glared between the two of us and then nodded, letting out an exasperated " Fine. I'll try, but get him out of here," and motioning for Stiles to drive.

"I hate you both for this so much," Stiles muttered as he drove us out of the lot and I glared at him in the rearview mirror, running my fingers through Derek's hair as he leaned back, breathing heavily.

"You're going to owe me _big time_," Stiles whispered to me and I only nodded, my eyes trained on Derek's condition. I could still feel the pain but not nearly as much since he was right here with me, but I could tell that he wasn't doing well. I stroked my fingers up and down his arm, staying above the wound, then I lowered them to his hand and grabbed onto it, squeezing lightly and breathing a sigh of relief when his eyes opened, looking toward me.

"You realize that once we get through this, there will be hell to pay." I said in a slightly joking but mostly serious voice.

His smirk was weak, but it was there as he nodded. "I know," he whispered.

"Oh you two make me _sick_," Stiles muttered and I glared, the hum in the jeep increasing along with Derek's growl.

His eyes went wide and he shut up quickly.

"That's what I thought," I murmured, still stroking Derek's hand.

But something was happening so I couldn't concentrate on Stiles' less than happy attitude. Derek was weakening and I felt like my body was getting hotter, more frenzied inside. My heart beat rapidly; my pulse pounding in my veins, and my breathing continued accelerating quickly. Any normal girl would be hyperventilating at this pace…but I wasn't. Stiles kept glancing at me in the rearview, and even Derek was starting to open his eyes, looking toward me in concern.

I shook my head, unable to speak. Something felt hot on my chest, extremely hot, almost _burning_ but there was no pain associated with it, so it couldn't be. I grabbed at my chest for the second time in less than an hour and pulled out the necklace from under my shirt.

The damn thing was glowing.

Dead silence filled the car.

"_What in the f_-"Stiles murmured but Derek's growl shut him up.

"Christen, what's happening?" He spoke to me quietly, like he was trying to keep me from spooking again, just like the first time in the school parking lot with the boys.

I shook my head, staring at the symbol as the diamonds seem to radiate, glowing brighter and brighter as I watched them.

"Derek do we know what she _is_?" Stiles whispered.

I didn't hear Derek's answer, could barely feel him squeezing my hand trying to get my attention, everything in my body was humming and my lungs felt like they were going to expand out of my chest, cracking my ribs in the process. An electric shock ran through my body, starting from where I held the pendant, and I gasped.

When I looked up I saw Derek's eyes go wide with a twinge of alarm, and Stiles do the same with more fear.

I looked into the rearview mirror, not understanding.

Eyes that were a swirly silvery-white, matching the diamonds in my necklace and the energy balls I had previously thrown, looked back at me.


	42. Chapter Forty-Two

**Author's Note:** Happy Reading! (:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins.**

* * *

He was with her.

He was with her, so everything would be alright.

He was painfully aware though, that he was running out of time. He needed Scott to figure out what the hell he'd been shot with and he needed him to do it now. Christen's noises of worry and fear brought forth the realization that he wasn't alone now, someone else depended on him, rather they had talked about it or not.

They were a team.

He had almost dragged the other wolf into the jeep by his claws when he had asked why he should be of any help. But feeling her touch on his heated skin made his voice soft. Not that she had been soft though, she had basically threatened Scott with what was probably a painful punishment…or death.

Derek wasn't really sure. Even he had to admit, she'd been kind of frightening.

He was just thankful it was his side she was on.

Well, until later,_ if_ he made it through this.

She had made it entirely clear she was pissed with him that he hadn't let her come get him earlier in the day. She was also pissed that Scott hadn't told her he had seen what happened to Derek, and now that he was thinking about it, Derek was pretty pissed off about that too. Not that Scott hadn't told her, but that he'd been there and not said anything.

That was questionable.

Not that he should expect any less from a teen werewolf who was actually trying to attempt to date a hunter's daughter. Not just a hunter, but one of the better known ones.

Scott was going to get himself killed.

Derek shook his head to himself and leaned back into the jeep's seat, closing his eyes and trying to conserve his energy. He had a plan, not one that he liked _or_ wanted Christen to see- much less be a part of. But he was beginning to get the feeling he didn't have much of a choice. He bristled slightly at Stiles' familiarity with the girl who was stroking his injured arm and hair without thinking about it. Were they closer than he thought?

"Forget about it Derek, she's clearly…_something_ to you," his mind replied shortly.

Derek felt himself starting to weaken more and squinted down to his and Christen's conjoined hands. They were both covered in blood, the sight of her beautiful, pale skin colored the dark red of his blood to match his. The wolf in him started some, but the man felt his stomach tighten painfully.

He never wanted to see that much blood on her again. It'd mean he wasn't protecting her well enough.

He felt warmth in his hand and he opened his eyes more when he looked down, shocked.

There was light travelling from her arm and hand into his. It flowed up his forearm and felt like it centered on the wound there, but some continued throughout his body. And he was starting to feel a little stronger, certainly not healed, but stronger.

Then he noticed her heartbeat and breathing.

She was breathing much too fast, her heart seemed to be pumping in time to keep up with it, and blood was slamming through her veins; he felt it in her wrist where their hands were joined, and heard it. She needed to calm down, trust him, he'd figure something out.

But when he looked up her eyes were wide with fear and she was clawing at her chest, dragging out that necklace they had found during the weekend, after he made her draw the spirals. Why the _hell_ had she been wearing that to school?

"_Too dangerous_," Derek growled to himself.

He cut himself off when he noticed the pendant after she had pulled it out.

The diamonds were glowing, bright and blinding almost. And she was staring at it like it had bitten her; almost trance like, unblinking.

"_What in the f_-" Derek swung his head toward the boy and growled viciously, his eyes blazing blue and his fangs extending some.

Stiles shut up.

"Christen? _Christen_ what's happening?" he asked her gently.

But she wouldn't answer, just continued to stare as he felt her body begin to lose control. He kept calling to her, but she wouldn't look up. He was beginning to grow impatient with his worry.

"Derek do we know what she _is_?" Stiles asked him quietly, fear coloring his eyes.

Derek shook his head some, not wanting to frighten her or the boy that was driving the car that held them all.

Suddenly, a jolt of electricity ran through her body, shocking him through her, making her gasp.

When she looked up Derek stopped breathing.

Her eyes were silvery white, not goldish brown.

They reminded him of the moon.


	43. Chapter Forty-Three

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the new favorites and follows! I hope you're enjoying reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins.**

* * *

Stiles pulled over immediately, jolting us to a stop which caused me to glare at him.

"Could you be a little more careful Stiles, he's hurt for god's sakes!"

No one said anything, and I refused to look anyone in the eye. My eyes were changed; they were a different color. Not the whole thing, just the iris, but still.

My _eyes_ were a different color.

This was not normal.

"Does someone want to fill me in as to what the _hell_ is going on here?" Stiles asked in a very shrill voice, for a guy at least.

I looked to Derek and he met my gaze, smoothing his thumb down my jaw with his good hand, even though I could feel that it was painful for him to be turned toward me. He gently ran his thumb over my eyebrow and I blinked my eyes slowly, knowing that they were still their alter-ego color.

I could feel it.

It was like this cool breeze type of sensation. The only thing I could compare it to were those ridiculously unrealistic commercials for a York Peppermint patty. I felt like there was ice in my eyes for lack of better words.

"No?" Stiles asked, "No takers? How about _why_ there's light going from your _hand_ and into _him_?" he said, gesturing to the wolf in front of me.

"Or, I know, how about why your necklace is _glowing_ like its own personal beacon?" He kept going, his voice rising higher and higher.

Derek was beginning to growl at his continuous questioning of me, but I laid my other hand on his opposite shoulder, knowing somehow that I had this handled; I had the capability to calm everyone down.

"Stiles, it's alright." I spoke quietly, in a sing-song voice I'd never heard before. "I don't know what's happening but it's fine. I'm not going to hurt you. We need to concentrate on Derek."

He looked at me, almost mesmerized, and I caught Derek watching me with wide eyes from the other side of the jeep. He could tell my voice wasn't normal. Something was definitely up with that.

A shrill beeping interrupted the eye contact I was making with Stiles and he turned, checking his phone. I met Derek's eyes, raising my eyebrows and he nodded to me slightly, acknowledging that he had noticed.

"Shit he says he needs more time!" Stiles swore in agitation, tossing his phone down onto the floorboard. He turned back toward us, looking at Derek.

"Hey try not to bleed out on my seats okay? We're almost there." He cranked the engine and I looked to Derek sharply.

"Almost _where_?" I asked emphatically.

"His house," Stiles said on a sigh.

"_What_?! He can't go back there!" I said, clenching my jaw. I felt my eyes get cooler and looked up in the mirror to see the silver darken some before it lightened back to the, I have to admit it, gorgeous color they'd been before.

"He can't go to his own _house_?" Stiles said incredulously.

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek growled lowly.

Stiles shut the engine off, glaring, and rounded on Derek, his voice raising to a shout.  
"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet huh? Are you _dying_?"

I froze, a gasp sticking in my throat.

No, he couldn't be dying. He couldn't die. I needed him, especially with all of the crazy crap that happened in my world apparently, this was _NOT _okay. There would be absolutely positively no dying. None.

"Not yet," Derek said, quiet but sure, "I have a last resort. But what she's doing?" He looked down to where my hand was settled in his, dim light still passing between us. "It's helping hold it off some."

I looked down worriedly. I was keeping Derek alive?

I…I was going to keep Derek alive.

My eyes narrowed with determination and I squeezed down on his hand, concentrating (though I had absolutely no clue what the hell I was doing) on keeping the light flowing into him.

He looked down at me, thankfulness shining in his flickering eyes.

Stiles hesitated before continuing his interrogation, "What do you mean? What last resort?"

I frowned and squeezed myself in between them and the seats some, gently starting to roll Derek's sleeve up more so I could see the wound better. He looked like he wanted to stop me but then thought better of it, wincing in pain even though I was being as careful as I could. What I saw took my breath away.

The bullet hole was big, gaping, and blood was bubbling up out of it and presently getting all over me.

Normally I hate blood. Can't stand it, makes me nauseous. But this was Derek, and he needed me, so I swallowed it down and took a deep breath, physically relaxing. When I leaned into him I noticed something weird about the symbol on my necklace. The diamonds were glowing steadily, and the rubies were normal in their settings, while the sapphires glowed dimly the closer I got to Derek.

"Could things get any weirder?" I thought to myself.

"Oh. My. God. What _is_ that?" Stiles whined, covering his face.

He obviously wasn't too big a fan of blood either and I grinned some at him; he returned it just slightly.

"Oh is that contagious?" he asked as I worked to push Derek's sleeve up farther, "You know what you should probably just get out." He spoke in a tone of voice that sounded like he was about to get sick.

While I had thought him funny just seconds before, I no longer did. My eyes narrowed at the mention of Derek getting out of the jeep. Over my dead body, I'd trap this sucker in an energy box before that happened.

"Where the _hell_ did that come from…"I wondered to myself.

That wasn't like me at all. I shook my head. But I still wasn't about to let Stiles kick us out.

"Start the car. _NOW_." Derek panted, his pain obvious on his face.

"Yeah, I don't think you should be_ barking_ orders with the way you're looking." Stiles spoke sarcastically and I winced.

Dog jokes _so_ weren't funny right now.

"In fact, I think if…if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

The crackling hum started up around me and I felt my eyes change again, my stony glare narrowed in on him. Saying things like that were provoking some serious reactions in me, ones that had me slightly afraid of how far I would go to protect the man sitting next to me. He looked like he seriously regretted his last sentence.

"I mean…I mean.." he stammered quietly.

"Start the car," Derek said with a slight nod, holding my hand tighter, "or I'm going to _rip_ your throat out. With my _teeth_." He growled low in his chest, the threatening sound filling the car around us.

My eyes grew wide and the crackling sound of electricity or energy or what the hell ever it was took up the space when his growl slowly faded. I was pretty sure I looked scary as hell from the way Stiles was looking first to Derek and then to me.

He muttered under his breath and cranked the engine but returned my smile when I patted his knee before turning back to Derek.

He looked at me questioningly.

"Your eyes are still different," he whispered to me.

I nodded and leaned my forehead to his arm, keeping our hold tight, and watched the light continue to flow into him.

No one but me noticed the glowing of the sapphires every time the pendant swung toward him in the car.


	44. Chapter Forty-Four

**Author's Note:** I enjoyed this chapter even though part of it has a slight "filler" feel. I think it gives Christen, and even Derek, time to realize just how important the other person is to them. Happy reading! (:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins.**

* * *

I had Stiles wait outside while I ran into my house heading straight for the washroom and the huge first-aid kit that I knew was hanging on the outside wall in there.

My dad had put it up when I was younger so that if anything ever happened while my friends and I were outside playing or in the pool, there'd be stuff there instantly. I knew we probably needed this thing, but I seriously didn't like being away from Derek or having our bond broken when he needed it so badly.

I think I made it in and out of the house in a minute flat.

I could consider taking up track or something.

I giggled to myself at the thought, earning looks from both of the boys in the seats between me.

I poured alcohol, wincing at the pain it brought him, over Derek's wound and kissed his brow as sweat popped out on it while he worked to keep from growling or roaring in pain. I ignored the pained whines from Stiles about his jeep, promising I'd get it majorly detailed for him after. When I was done washing it, I held Derek's arm up looking at the wound.

I felt like my eyes widened and warmed some, but I couldn't be sure.

The skin had lightened back to his normal color while I had held his hand and sent light into it, but it was quickly darkening and his breathing was getting heavy and shallow again. I took hold of his hand, squeezing it.

I had an idea though I didn't know where it came from, and I wasn't sure if it would help; it might just hurt like hell.

"I'm going to try something okay?"

I whispered to him, stroking his hair back from his face where it was sticking because of the sweat. He nodded, but didn't speak and I saw Stiles freeze in the middle of his text message, watching curiously.

I held my breath and bit my lip, laying my hand flat against the open hole in Derek's arm and gasping as a huge wave of the pain he was feeling rolled over me. I held fast though, even when Derek tried to jerk his arm free once he realized what was happening. I would be fine, I could already feel it dissipating, much like my anger did when _he_ touched _me _in heightened situations.

I breathed heavily but smiled when I opened my eyes, looking down to see that the color around his wound had lightened considerably. I was still worried though because somehow I knew if I took my hand away, it would all rush back and he'd be worse off than he was.

"Derek," I panted, "this stuff is like a powder, it's infecting your blood. I can't figure out what it is but it's slowly snaking up your bloodstream."

I looked up and met his gaze, it was a mixture between wonder (at what I was doing I'm guessing) and worry. He had known what was happening, I guessed.

"Scott's calling! Scott's calling!" Stiles interrupted our moment of eye contact.

I sighed as Derek listened in on the conversation and I held his arm to my chest, keeping my hand over it and concentrating on helping him somehow. Pouring energy into him to make up for what the infection was taking away?

I didn't know.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" I heard Stiles say, exasperated. And then he sighed deeply and I felt movement as he handed the phone over to Derek above my head, "You're not going to _believe_ where he's telling me to take you."

"Did…Did you find it," Derek spoke into the phone lowly.

I rubbed his palm, tracing my triple spiral, as he listened to Scott's reply.

"Look if you don't find it, then I'm _dead_ alright?" Derek panted.

I froze, looking up at him. What had happened to the last resort thing?! I began panicking, Derek's grip tightening on my hand not helping all that much.

"Then think about this," he muttered, "the alpha called you out against your will. He's going to do it again. Next time you either_ kill_ with him, or _you_ get killed. So if you want to stay alive, you need _me_. Find the bullet."

He hung up and tossed the phone at Stiles and I kept my head down, leaning over his arm, so that he wouldn't see my eyes filling with tears. I tried to control my breathing; I didn't want the light to stop flowing into him, even if it wouldn't heal him entirely. His grip tightened on mine again, urging me to look up, but I kept my head against his leg and stayed crammed down between the seats working my…what?

Magic?

Whatever.

Derek's fingers wound their way into my hair and I sighed at the gentle pressure he kept on my head, stroking my hair across his leg.

"Let's go." He said to Stiles quietly.

* * *

When we got to the animal clinic I shifted into authoritative mode, just like my father does. Commanding and ridged, I had Stiles open the door to the clinic before having him come back to help Derek out so that I could get out alongside him, never breaking the contact of my hand on his arm.

Every few minutes I'd get a new wave of pain or heat as my hand did, whatever it did, to his arm. Each time Derek looked upset that I was taking on the pain, but it hardly bothered me anymore.

He just didn't get it. I'd do anything for him.

We collapsed on a pile of supplies when the phone rang and Stiles pulled down the door, closing us in.

"Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" He asked Derek quietly.

I felt Derek stiffen next to me and under my hand before he released it, not having enough energy to keep up the stance.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet." Derek said, breathing heavily.

"Why?" Stiles questioned him and I looked up making a face.

"Because he said so." I quipped.

God, couldn't he just _trust_ what Derek said.

"Cause I'm going to die without it." He answered him in a matter of fact tone.

I bit down hard on my lip, keeping my eyes on the wound. I couldn't let that happen, I just couldn't. It didn't make any sense, the feeling that I got with him. I mean, he was gorgeous yes, but it was so much more than that. What I had with him was on a level that I couldn't even explain. God, I shot energy balls and my eyes changed colors when something involved him.

There was _no_ way I could let him die.

"Okay," I murmured and stood, helping Derek to his feet, "Let's get you in here okay?"

I led the way to the back room, knowing this place pretty well because I used this Vet for my cat and our family horses out at the barn that we kept them stabled at. I nearly fell when Stiles suddenly left me alone in carrying Derek, but I steadied him against my chest first, keeping him close as we slowly walked.

When we got into the exam room, I helped him peel his shirt off, grimacing at the ugly wound and what it was doing to his arm. Despite me keeping contact, it had snaked its way all the way up; almost to his shoulder. I was entirely frustrated. What was the point of being able to do light thingies if they didn't help?

Derek seemed to catch on to my train of thought and shook his head.

"It's because of the wolfsbane," he murmured, "otherwise it would've worked."

I tossed his shirt to the side of the room and looked him over for any other wounds. I couldn't believe that the second time I was seeing him shirtless was because of this. That's definitely not what I had planned.

I barely listened to Stiles trying to make jokes as I grabbed Derek's hand again and started tracing the spirals of his tattoo with my free one. I gasped when it seemed to light up, gazing at it. It really was beautiful when it was written in my light.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." He said strongly, looking over at me.

I spoke over his heavy breathing, "What do we do? There has to be something, _besides_ kill Scott if he doesn't get here." I said lowly.

"Positivity just isn't in your…" Stiles trailed off as I let my eyes flash silver again, glaring at him.

"If he doesn't get here in time with the bullet," Derek said while searching through the Vet's drawers and finally grabbing something that looked a lot like a mini saw, "this is last resort," he panted to us.

"Which is?" Stiles asked.

My eyes widened as he threw the object on the table in front of us.

It _was_ a saw.

"_Oh my god_," I whispered, looking to him, and the tears I had been trying so hard to hold onto under my authoritative mode spilt down on my cheeks slowly.

"You're going to cut off my arm." He sternly said to Stiles, and I could tell that he absolutely meant it.

He came up to my side, leaning on the table heavily, and wiped my tears off with his thumbs while he looked at me with a pained expression. I shook my head, trying to find words but he pressed his lips to mine and I forgot about that; letting myself relax into him and kiss him back. I kissed him hard and hungry, trying to display everything that I had been thinking that afternoon, and he did the same. When we broke apart, after the clearing of Stiles' throat, I leaned my forehead to his, looking up at him.

Words seemed pointless.

"You know," he whispered, "your eyes are beautiful. _Both_ sets," and he smirked.

Leave it to him to say something perfect right before we cut off his arm.


	45. Chapter Forty-Five

Author's Note: So, in this chapter we find out a few new things about Christen's powers. She has the swirly and fiery energy balls and her new eye color, plus the necklace that glows mysteriously depending on what she's doing. I wonder what she is? (;

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins.**

* * *

I stand up straight and run my fingers through my hair repeatedly before stepping away from him for a second and grabbed the medical tape they use when taking blood or securing bandages. I shrug out of my jacket, my necklace swinging out from under it, as I prepare to tape off his arm. If we were actually going to do this we needed to do it right.

"Christen, when did the other stones start to glow?" Derek murmured.

I shrugged and walked toward him, moving his arm out so I could work around it easily. I was trying not to get into it but now he had attracted Stiles' attention and there was no way that kid was going to let it go. Plus, the look on his face said I'd better tell him. Like now.

"A while ago. It's because of you. We'll talk about it later." I murmur back, concentrated on the task at hand.

"Wait, _what_? Do_ I_ get to know?" Stiles asks, clearly interested.

"No." Derek growls just as I nod.

Oh well, communication lapse. Stiles grins triumphantly at Derek before coming back to our current reality.

"What happens if you bleed to death?" Stiles asks, panic lacing his tone.

"It'll heal…if it works." Derek responds, watching me work on his arm.

I ignore the small amount of panic that begins to settle into me as well while I start tying off Derek's arm, wincing with him from the tightness of the tape. I knew it hurt, but I wanted to make sure that he didn't lose more blood than was absolutely necessary.

"Look…I don't know if I can _do_ this." Stiles says, and I can hear the nausea in his tone.

"Why not?" Derek growls.

"Well, because of the cutting of the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the _blood_!" Stiles says, leaning on the table heavily. The octave in his voice and risen with each problem.

A small giggle escapes my mouth and I cover it, shocked.

Derek raises an eyebrow in my direction.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm in a panic. I laugh when things get bad." I whisper.

Derek drops his arm on the table from my grip, looking unbelievably annoyed for someone who was calmly speaking of cutting off his arm just moments before.

"You _faint_ at the sight of _blood_?" He asks Stiles, like it's the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard.

"No," Stiles says looking toward me, "but I might at the sight of a _chopped off arm_!" he yells.

I rub my forehead with my fingers and put my hand on my hip, looking between the two. I'm just about to open my mouth when Stiles does it for me.

"Christen how about you…"

"_NO!_" Derek roars, making the glass in the cabinets and on the shelves rattle dangerously. Stiles is completely shocked but I'm not. I've heard it before, and I'm not surprised at his reaction.

"Derek maybe," I start but the look on his face silences me.

Yeah, there's no arguing when he's got a face on like that.

"How about _this_?" Derek says to Stiles in a deathly voice, "Either _you_ cut off my arm, or _I'm_ going to cut off your head."

He says it simply, like there's no question that he'll do it.

Stiles scoffs and looks toward me like he's going to laugh but Derek reaches forward faster than I can keep up with and drags him halfway over the table by his shirt, snarling in his face.

"Okay! Okay bought, sold I'll do it! I'll do it!" Stiles squeaks.

My eyes widen though when I see Derek's gaze fazing in and out before he suddenly leans over and pukes up a blackish-red liquid all over the floor. I'm by his side instantly, not even caring about whatever the hell just came out of his mouth, and I run my fingers over his back soothingly, noticing the light shimmering along his tattoo again and that my eyes are going cold, switching from their normal color to the new one I've acquired.

"Holy God, _what the hell_ is that?!" Stiles exclaims.

I whip my head around, glaring at him.

I've glared a lot today, I think it's a defense mechanism.

"It's my body, trying to heal itself," Derek pants out between breaths. "You have to do it now. Get her out of here and do it now!"

But this is where I put my foot down, firmly.

Stiles moves toward me and I feel my eyes finish going into their silvery-white form before I hold out my hand and snap my fingers, not knowing where the reflex comes from, and a ball of energy settles in my hand.

I raise my eyebrow at Stiles.

"Try it." I say simply.

"Christen.." Derek starts but I cut him off.

"I'm not going _anywhere_. You need me to be right here, or you're going to shift and rip him to pieces. Or possibly pass out from the pain; someone's got to hold you up."

I move toward his right side and close my fist on the energy ball, amazed at myself when it disappears back inside of me, and smooth my hands over his shoulders to hold him down on the table, even though I'm totally freaking out on the inside.

I know I'll just have to cry and freak out later. Right now I have to help my friend of a few weeks cut off my werewolf's arm. That's all I can concentrate on.

"Stiles," I murmur comfortingly, "I'm right here with you. Just pick up the saw, you can do this."

He looks to me unsure, but I nod and he grabs the saw, placing it where Derek has instructed him to cut. I squeeze Derek as hard as I can, pouring every bit of light that I've got into him.

"Okay, here we go!" Stiles yells, closing his eyes.

We all hold our breath and then-

"Stiles! Christen! What the…_what the hell are you doing_?!" Scott yells at us from the doorway.

My knees nearly buckle with relief; I swear I could kiss him. Derek's head whips around to me, narrowing his eyes.

"WHAT?" I hiss, "He's saving your _life_!"

"Did you get it?" Derek asks him, still leaning down on the table.

Scott nods, digging the bullet out of his pocket and I'm nearly giddy with happiness. No cutting off Derek's arm, no seeing that for the rest of my life when I close my eyes, no watching him have to go through a shit load of pain.

Scott hands the bullet to him and Derek stands straight, looking at it, and swaying slightly.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asks.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna," Derek trails off.

"Son of a _bitch_," I hiss and reach out to grab Derek just as he collapses; dropping the bullet, "He stood straight too quickly. Get the bullet! Get the _freaking_ bullet!"

I let myself fall down to the floor, Derek on top of me, and roll him over. His eyes are closed and unresponsive, and I lean my head down to check his heartbeat. It's faint, but there. I slap his face a few times, pleading for him to wake up.

"Derek come on, please, we didn't do all of this to have you just pass out and die. I _can not_ do this without you. I _need_ you to wake up!" I say to him sternly.

I lean over him grabbing his face and place one hand on his cheek, the other over his heart. I'm acting on pure instinct, something that's built into me that I don't even know, but somehow I do. All the while, the sapphires on my necklace are glowing just as brightly as the diamonds. I snap my fingers on the hand over his heart, a perfect ball appearing in my hand again, and glance at Derek before pushing the ball of energy into his chest.

Directly over his heart.


	46. Chapter Forty-Six

**Author's Note: **A bit of an overlap, but Derek's point of view! They really are connected, even in unconsciousness! Yay! (:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins.**

* * *

He's just about to open the bullet when he feels himself go limp and start to fall.

"Son of a _bitch_!"

Derek hears her hiss, but he's already fading into the peaceful and painless sleep of unconsciousness. He's upset because he was so entirely close to doing what he needed to, and he regrets losing her, but it's so nice not to have that searing pain coursing through his body.

"Derek! _Derek_!"

He can hear her calling his name and he tries, really he does, to come back to her, but he just can't seem to find her in the blackness.

"God please, _please_ let this work."

He feels confused, not understanding. Let what work?

But then he's gasping for air, sitting straight up and nearly knocking her flat as he does, a jolt of electricity jarring through his body and flooding his system with energy. He's trying to look at her but then he hears the yelling of Scott next to him, holding up the bullet from where it fell in the drain.

"Give me…"

Derek pants as she pulls him up to a standing position over the table, supporting his weight while he opens the bullet with his teeth, dumping out the contents on the table in front of him.

He lights it, covering her eyes from the glare and grits his teeth, feeling her grip tighten around his waist, before he pours the freshly burned powder into the wound, pushing it in as he yells through the pain and sinks to the ground.

She's over him instantly, holding onto his free hand and whispering to him, holding his head in her lap. She's gasping, taking on his pain so that he doesn't have to all by himself, staring down into his ice blue eyes with her silvery white ones. He tightens his grip on her hand and she leans down, not at all worried about his growls, and presses her lips to his forehead.

Once the powder finishes and heals him, he lays there partially in her lap, panting.

"That…was…_awesome_!" Stiles shouts and pumps his fist in the air, "Yes!"


	47. Chapter Forty-Seven

**Author's Note:** Okay! So in this chapter I realize that Scott's a little annoying but my gosh, in the episode he didn't seem to have a problem whatsoever with the fact that the Argent's burned eleven people alive; some being perfectly human. It's like it was an, "Oh that doesn't have anything to do with me so no biggie" kind of attitude. Which annoyed me. Especially since I'm a huge Derek fan. So that probably shows lol.

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins.**

* * *

I'm gasping, still recovering from taking so much of Derek's pain from him, when I lean back with my head down, crying silently.

There's only so much a girl can take.

I've seen the one person that I'm getting a sneaky suspicion I care about most in the world, collapse in front of a moving vehicle, fight for his life, almost cut off his arm, almost pass out and _die_, and then thrash around on the floor in body-searing pain.

Not to mention my new-found ability to push healing light into said person, as well as shocking energy balls that act as a defibrillator for him. Or that I can have that energy at the snap of my fingers, literally. Oh and let's not forget about my also new-found eye color, and that my necklace glows when they _do_ happen to change color.

It's just _too_ much.

"Are you okay?!" Scott asks Derek.

Everyone's voices are too loud.

"Well, except for the agonizing _pain_, yeah." Derek answers him sarcastically.

I giggle some through my tears. My reactions to this much stress are still inappropriate.

Derek's head whips around, and he grabs for me, standing and pulling me up against him after taking in my expression and the tears running down my face. I gasp for breath and snuggle my face into his chest as I cry, completely embarrassed at my reaction, but I can't help it. I had seriously thought he might die.

"It's okay," he whispers against my ear, "it's okay."

"Don't you _ever _pull something like that kind of crap _again_!" I say angrily and smack his chest.

Not that it bothered him, it hurt me more. He's like a damn concrete wall.

I'm pretty sure he smirked.

I'm about to keep ranting but he pulls me back into him again and seals his lips over mine, apparently not caring that we have an audience. But now that I think of it, he hasn't cared about an audience ever since he started kissing me to begin with.

His tongue is opening my mouth to his without waiting for permission, sweeping in and deepening the kiss. His fingers are tangled in my hair, and on my ass lifting me into him and supporting my weight. My fingers do some tangling of their own, pulling his mouth against mine hard and hungry just like before. I nip at his bottom lip and moan his name quietly when he lets a growl slip out.

When I pull back his eyes are their ice blue counterpart, and mine are their new silvery white.

A color that I've forgotten Scott doesn't know about yet.

"What the _hell _is that!?" he exclaims, effectively breaking off Derek's kiss by making him growl furiously.

I turn and smile, my new eyes the prominent feature on my face. He staggers back a few steps and I roll my eyes, the boy has his own second color set, I don't know _why_ he's freaking out about mine.

Scott looks away from me quickly as I turn to start undoing the tie from around Derek's arm.

"Okay we saved your life, which means you're going to leave us alone, you got that?" Scott says.

I raise a brow while I work, taking a threatening tone with a werewolf that is older than you and has been one for like, that whole time, doesn't seem like such a great idea to me. But what do I know, I'm just the chick with energy fireballs.

"And if you don't," Scott continues his threat, "I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and I'm going to tell him everything…"

He trails off as I glare at him with my new eyes, and a crackling fills the air. I know what to do and it's easy, almost natural instinct now, to snap my fingers and find a ball of energy the same color of my eyes waiting on me.

"When did…when did she start doing that?" Scott whispers.

"While you were gone…" Stiles answers quietly.

Derek eyes me for a moment, as if assessing my current state, and turns back around to Scott while wrapping an arm around my waist. Apparently he's satisfied that I won't blast anyone at this point in time. I notice Scott's eyes take in the posture and the annoyance that comes across his face when he does.

What _was_ this kid's problem?

"You're going to trust_ them_?" Derek questions him incredulously. "You think _they_ can help you?"

Scott looks between the other boys in the room, holding out his hands, "Well why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."

I take a step forward unintentionally, but Derek is there, hauling me back up against him. His skin is so warm without his shirt between us that I'm distracted and I close my hand on the ball of energy waiting its turn to be used. I relax back into him, but I'm still very careful, watching everything that's going on.

"Yeah…I can _show _you exactly how nice they are." Derek says, and I sense the pain behind his words. I reach backwards and grab his hand, instantly knowing that it's about the fire without having to ask. That's the only thing that could bring him that much pain and guilt.

"Derek…" I whisper.

"No, it's okay. He should know." He says, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks, clearly confused and wary.

I move to grab Derek's shirt and hand it back to him so he can get dressed before I grab my jacket, arranging the pendant underneath it again and closing my eyes. I breathe deeply a few times and open them again to find three guys watching me carefully, shocked at my ability to change my color willfully.

I shrug. There have been crazier things in my life today than the ability to switch my eye colors.

* * *

I'm sitting in the front seat of Maryanne and drawing on Derek's palm again as we drive toward something that Derek has to show the other wolf. Despite my new-found desire to yell at him for threatening to tell Argent about Derek, I still hugged him and thanked him for coming in time with the bullet.

Regardless of what I thought, he still had saved the guy that I had a major thing for. And that I'd probably have an even bigger major thing for after the events of the night, if that was possible. Which was probably going to make me act like a complete fool.

I had to get control over myself before I totally freaked him out.

But he had taken my hand first in the tense atmosphere of the car, so I was trying not to worry myself too much.

When we pulled into Beacons Crossing Home, my grip tightened on his involuntarily and images from that night at the hospital filtered into my mind. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against my temple, searching my eyes with his.

"You don't have to come in you know." He whispers to me.

I nod, squeezing his hand. I know, but I'm not going to hang back here while he walks in there alone, besides Scott.

I jump out of the front seat, leaving the door open for Scott to climb out, and walk forward taking Derek's outstretched hand.

"What are we doing here?" Scott asks quietly, shutting the door.

But Derek just walks forward silently, and I follow after waving Scott along with us. We move through the halls without making any noise and stop when Derek stops in front of a room, looking up and down the hall before opening the door and slipping inside, pulling me with him.

My eyes widen when I realize there's a man just sitting in a wheelchair, his face turned away from us, completely still. Scott looks between Derek and I and the man in front of us.

"Who is he?" he whispers.

"My uncle. Peter Hale." Derek replies, staring at the man in front of us.

"Oh my _god_," I breathe quietly, Derek's hand tightening on mine.

"Is he…like you, a werewolf?" Scott asks quietly, and Derek watches him.

I'm still transfixed on the man in front of me. From the side there are so many similarities to Derek's profile and yet, they're totally different at the same time. He's handsome though, even in his catatonic state.

"He was." Derek mutters, "Now he's barely even human. Four years ago my sister and I were at school…and our house caught fire."

I close my eyes as all the images from that evening in the emergency room flow through me. Isobel in the hospital bed, all the burns, the steady scream of the heart monitor after she slipped away, the promise I made.

"Eleven people were trapped inside," Derek continues, his hand squeezing mine and pulling me to him more.

"He was the only survivor."

Time goes by and all I can hear is our breathing, quiet and stressed. Scott shakes his head slowly.

"So, what makes you so sure they started the fire?" he asks in a stubborn voice, still not willing to believe.

I close my eyes and shake my head some. Such a wrong thing to say at this point, standing in front of one of the few family members Derek has left. I liked Allison too, but her father and what her family did; I could live without.

Derek lets out a sarcastic chuckle in disbelief, "Because, they're the _only_ ones who knew about us."

"Well then, they had a reason." Scott says simply.

I gasp out loud, turning toward him immediately. Did he have no feeling inside him? To say something so crass in front of the men who lost their family, it physically disgusts me. My eyes flicker to their silvery white color.

"Do you have_ any _respect whatsoever?" I hiss at him.

Derek's eyes narrow at him before he speaks, "Like what Scott? You tell me what justifies this."

He reaches forward and turns Peter's chair, showing Scott the burns that I assumed were there already. That doesn't make it any easier to see though. I cover my mouth, staring at the man in front of me with his very badly burned right side. They mar his face, making him unrecognizable from the handsome profile I had seen a few minutes before.

"They say they'll _only_ kill an adult and _only _with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This," Derek snarls, "is what _they_ do. And it's what Allison _will_ do."

"Isobel…"I murmur in a broken whisper.

Derek presses his lips to the back of my head, right behind my ear, while he watches Scott after he finishes speaking. I can't look at him because I'm heartbroken, remembering my friend and knowing that my new friend's family is responsible for her death. If he didn't have a look of remorse on his face, I'm pretty sure I'd freak out and go all energy ball thrower on him.

I jump about a foot in the air when a shrill woman's voice cuts in on our conversation.

"What are you_ doing_? How did you get in here?" she exclaims.

"We were just leaving," Derek murmurs moving to leave and pull me along with him.

But I stop, letting him walk forward without me, and grab Peter's hand in mine to squeeze it gently before leaning down and kissing his burned cheek.

"I'm so, so sorry." I whisper before turning and walking out, Derek's arm banding around my waist as we go.

No one notices the brief shimmer of light passing from my lips into Peter's cheek.

Or his eyes blinking as we leave.


	48. Chapter Forty-Eight

**Author's Note**: Yes, I do believe that Christen is pretty awesome. She can probably hold her own while being Derek's partner (;  
Matthew and Jessica are back in this chapter! So for those of you who were wondering when you'd see them again, here they are! Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins.**

* * *

Jessica Collins stopped what she was doing, the fork halfway to her mouth with what was left of her breakfast. The power had raced through her, alerting her entire body that it's daughter relative had been used.

"She healed someone," Jessica murmured to herself, her eyes wide.

She had been right all along.

Christen was a healer, like her.

She had thought that's what she would become after she and Grace had witnessed Christen with a patient one night; a terrible night that had the ER filled with multiple bodies, badly burned.

The Hale house fire.

She had even gone to the length of giving her the necklace with the symbol that would represent her, and her partner, when she used her powers. Her thirteenth birthday wasn't that far away and Jessica was sure that she'd come into them right on time. She had already shown so much potential, especially that night.

But there had always been the chance that her daughter would go the way of her father, though Jessica had never seen any indication that she would.

She was a soothing and graceful girl who was full of compassion and love for others. On some level Jessica had always known it would be her side that Christen took after, even though she could tell Matthew had held out hope.

Jessica threw away the rest of her breakfast and walked quickly from the cafeteria of the old hospital in search of the hallway with the best reception.

When she dialed Matthew he connected the call instantly even though it was late in San Francisco; something that was a rarity.

"She _healed_ someone Matt. It was her first time, and it was strong enough that it sent out waves to my own power." Jessica spoke quietly, hoping against listening ears.

"So she's a healer then?" Matthew spoke, a touch of disappointment in his tone.

Jessica hummed in excitement and agreement.

"Your father is going to have me make good on that bet," Matthew grumbled.

"Your mother will be rather disappointed. She was really hoping that Christen would continue her line. She'll hate me even more," Jessica quipped.

He was definitely _far_ better off owing a debt to her father than she was in his mother's crosshairs.

"My mother doesn't hate you Jess," Matthew chuckled quietly.

Jessica scoffed. The "oh please" was conveyed without her even having to say it.

They stayed quiet for a while, both thinking of this new development.

"The council is going to want to know about her," Matthew trailed off sounding none too pleased.

Jessica sighed.

"Let's wait on that awhile. We still don't know how strong she is or what her abilities are, and she won't be telling us much on the phone. She doesn't trust us. I have a few more weeks here and then I'll be making my way back home. You'll come, right?" she questioned him, the doubt filling her voice.

"Of course I will Jess. The distance hasn't been one of choice. It's what _needed_ to be." He said, slightly hurt.

"Okay, I'll call you if I get anything else." She whispered, hearing someone coming around the corner.

"That sounds great," he replied, "And Jess? Congratulations."


	49. Chapter Forty-Nine

**Author's Note:** New chapters for the day! So now you've gotten a pretty good insight into what she is though everything isn't quite explained yet! Don't worry, that will come with time(;

They have a pretty delicious scene here if I do say myself. I certainly wouldn't mind being in her position for that kind of playtime with Derek Hale(;

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, it's characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

I sighed quietly when we finally pulled into the garage, punching the button on the clicker I had tossed in Maryanne the first night she stayed in there. I sunk back into the seat, blowing out all the air in my lungs before sucking in new.

I could feel him watching me, waiting.

"I'm mad." I pouted some, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know." He replied, still staring at me.

"You _could've_ died. You _almost did_ die!" I continue, my voice breaking on the words.

"I know." He whispers back.

"You said you were here now, and then you go out on some sneaky mission and get hurt. And I knew you were hurt. And you still wouldn't let me come get you. We wouldn't have had to wait-"

I fall silent when his fingers cover my mouth.

"I wouldn't let you come get me because I didn't want to chance the Argents, or the Alpha seeing you." He explained slowly, like I was a child.

I sighed, frustrated, and got out. He just didn't get it. I was totally new to this, and I got it. I hear him growl quietly behind me as I walk into the house and make my way to the kitchen, tossing my bag on the bar that separates it from the breakfast table.

"I have _fireballs_ of energy, I can protect myself." I say quietly, turning to face him after I grab drinks for us from the refrigerator.

"You have new powers that you have limited to no control over. What if we were in the middle of something and they _didn't_ work?"

I can tell he's reasoning with me, and what he says does have a point. Until this afternoon and evening, I had only used the energy ball things twice and both times I'd done it without thinking; my body working on pure instinct, hence the no control. But today had been different, as things happened I felt like my body was waking up on its own, already knowing what to do and how to do it.

I watch his eyes carefully, praying I don't see fear, when I hold out my right hand and snap my fingers. Much to my happiness –so I didn't look like a complete idiot in front of him- a perfect, silvery white sphere of energy that matches my new eye color sits waiting in my palm.

Derek's eyes dart between the energy ball in my hand and my eyes. He looks completely amazed, like he's been handed something he never would've believed existed. I nod and close my hand, the perfect sphere disappearing back into me, the only signs that it was there is a slight shimmer in my fingers that dies away quickly.

I take a sip of my drink slowly before offering, "We need to make a list. Things are piling up fast."

* * *

We never got to the making a list part.

Don't get me wrong, I knew it needed to be done. No one was more aware that my freaky abilities were starting to pile up around me than me.

But when we got to my room and I started to gather the comforter to throw on the loveseat, since Derek is like my own personal space heater, the look of unsureness on his face mixed with the happiness of seeing me dispense with the comforter broke my heart and took my breath away at the same time.

Derek may not have come to the same conclusion as I had yet; but there was something major that connected us. I didn't know on what level, and I didn't know if we'd ever truly know but I _did_ know that nothing had been happening in my life like this until we started talking. And I wasn't counting it as a bad thing.

Sure, there was insanity and a crazy alpha werewolf, not to mention a family of hunters that I had a dinner invitation from.

But there was also peace, contentment, and a feeling that I had at least one person in the world that I could trust with anything, no question.

I kept my assumptions to myself, there was no way I was taking a chance on him thinking I was batshitcrazy and hitting the road in that sexy car of his.

What I didn't keep to myself though, were my lips. Or hands.

He was shirtless after tossing the ruined piece of clothing in the trashcan downstairs and standing on the other side of my bed from me, folding the comforter. I stood back and watched him for a minute, appreciating the way his muscles rippled while he worked, and the lean expanse of his abs (very definitive I might add) that ended in a V-shape leading straight down.

I licked my lips quietly, but I knew my heartbeat had already given me away.

I moved around the bed and walked straight toward him, grabbing the comforter from his hands and tossing it across the room. It didn't make it to the couch. I also didn't care.

"Hey I was doing really good with-" he grumbled.

I cut him off by grabbing him by the hair and yanking his head down to mine, firmly pressing my lips against his. I had the enjoyment of catching his shocked expression before my eyes closed and I began to nibble on his bottom lip, coaxing it between mine before sucking on it gently. When my fingernails dug into his right shoulder it was enough to spur him into action.

He wrapped his arms around me, one snaking around the small of my back and pressing on it, making me arch against him and effectively pressing my breasts to his chest firmly. His left hand grabbed onto my hip and lifted so that I was partially off the ground, basically on tip toes. The position had my body arched perfectly in his hands and I tilted my head back, baring my throat to him.

The growl that I felt rumbling from his chest literally sent shivers over my entire body and when his lips settled on the hollow where my throat meets my collarbone I thought I was going to melt into him. He groaned deeply and gently ran his tongue into the dip, provoking a loud moan from my lips as my head dropped back further. I tightened my fingers in his hair, pulling gently, and lifted myself into his hands, begging for his touch; needing more.

And then his teeth grazed my skin.

The touch was extremely delicate for a man but it was enough to make me want to scream. Instead, I let out a mixture of a moan and whimper, his name passing my lips softly. I felt his fingers dig into me and an even louder growl filled the room. We were all gasping breaths, rough pulls of each other toward the other, and wet kisses from chest to lips.

"Christen…" he breathed into my mouth and I tried to ignore him, really I did. But he wouldn't let it go.

"Christen look. _Look_." He said more urgently.

When I opened my eyes, they met his ice blue ones that were fully in wolf form. There was no flickering, he was definitely past that. I felt like mine were their new color as well. But that wasn't what he was talking about. Instead he reached between us, his fingers grazing my skin that showed where my jacket was unzipped, and pulled the necklace I still had on forward.

The diamonds and sapphires were glowing slightly. Pulsing more than glowing I suppose.

"You stopped kissing me to show me my necklace?" I growled with a hint of a smirk on my kiss-swollen lips, "We _already_ know that this happens."

He pulled me with him, never letting the space between our bodies amount to much, and laid back on the bed. I blushed when I laid on top of him, my body seemed to settle into all the right places. Especially from my hips down.

"A perfect fit," I thought to myself, then looked away to the necklace resting on his chest. I definitely didn't want him to know that I was thinking something like that.

"The diamonds were glowing when you were…healing me let's just say. But the sapphires didn't until I was extremely weakened right? Like right before we were going to cut off my arm." He asked me slowly.

I winced, the images and fear returning into my mind. Way to kill the mood, hotshot.

"Yes, when things got bad with you, they glowed with the others." I murmured against his chest, my fingers slowly tracing themselves over his skin, exploring this new territory that I had access to.

"And now they're doing it together, but not as brightly." He finished, still staring hard at the necklace between his fingers.

I made a distracted noise when my lips started to follow my fingers. His skin was just so kissable, his cream color was flawless and contrasted perfectly with my slight paleness.

"I wonder what…I can't concentrate if you're going to do that you know." He murmured and I heard the chuckle in his voice, a slight rumble vibrating underneath me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, sitting up but keeping my position. I watched his eyes dilate and flicker with desire and lust when I did. I hadn't thought of how the position might look, but I silently applauded myself at becoming a new distraction. Straddling his body seemed to work like a charm, and I felt his fingers dig into my hips.

I stared into the ice blue of his irises while I slowly unzipped my jacket and peeled it off, flinging it to the floor. It left me in my bra and jeans since I had tossed my bloody shirt in my bag back at the animal clinic. His breathing increased, I know because I could feel it, his torso rising and falling quicker than before as I drug my nails down his chest slowly until I reached my own body. I trailed my fingers upwards, my brow rising as his expression became more frenzied; wolf-like.

But then I held up the necklace, gazing at it, breaking our eye contact.

He growled, low and frustrated now.

Kind of how I had felt.

"The stones are us." I say quietly, my eyes darting to his because I was afraid he'd think I was insane. "I don't know why, but I get the feeling they represent…us."


	50. Chapter Fifty

**Author's Note:** Derek's point if view on their steamy scene(;

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, it's characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

Derek held her as he watched her sleep, she was unconsciously moving toward him as she did; her skin touching his anywhere that was possible.

She had nearly killed him when she jumped him, her aggressive side displaying itself as she claimed his lips and bit at him.

And when she had bared her throat to him...

The vulnerable position sent a shudder through his whole body. Kissing and skimming his teeth over the soft flesh at the hollow of her throat as she encouraged him on had nearly sent him over the edge; his eyes had fully wolfed out.

He had been unsure at first, thought for sure his attempt to protect her and keep her from danger earlier in the day had turned her off to him. When she had moved to toss the comforter to the floor, he had to work hard to keep a full out smile off his face.

He didn't let himself question what that meant.

The thought of her being so important to him was exciting and scary as hell at the same time. It was hard enough to keep up with everything on his end, but protecting the both of them would be twice as hard.

But it was worth it, wasn't it? To have someone in the world that you can trust and rely on no matter what came?

Grabbing her and positioning her body against his, holding her up against himself had left Derek panting with desire. She so _easily_ gave him control of her, without a single worry that he might hurt her.

Because of course, he wouldn't.

And when she had straddled him, giving him what he would bet his life was a mini-striptease, after he had interrupted their kissing to point out the glowing of the stones in her necklace, he had stopped breathing. She was incredibly beautiful positioned above him like that, her weight settled onto him perfectly. He had no longer cared about the necklace, couldn't give a damn. All he could think about was yanking her down and getting her underneath him so he could run his hands over her smooth stomach and the swells of her breasts through her bra.

So that's exactly what he did.

Her eyes had shined their silvery-white brightly as she grew more frenzied at his touch, moaning his name repeatedly. It had taken all he had, been nearly painful, not to take her right then and there; those moon colored eyes staring brightly up into his icy blue ones as he hovered over her, his lips exploring her skin.

But they had calmed, their gasping breaths slowing to normal ones. However, they stayed wrapped up in one another, their lips inches apart. Her movements as she shimmyed against him while ridding herself of her jeans had him reconsidering his self-control. But he didn't want this to be something that was rushed or just because he had almost died.

He wanted it to be right, and that scared him most of all.

"Because she is," he whispered to himself, his fingers smoothing her hair as she nuzzled further into his chest.


	51. Chapter Fifty-One

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all the new favorites and follows! I'm really glad that others are getting to read and like the story! Now, I know a lot of you are itching to understand what she is. You've been given a lot of clues and partial information so far. I promise that it will all add up soon! I hope you're enjoying Cerek's relationship as much as I am (;

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

We slept in on Saturday morning since we had spent most of the night, well, you know. Okay I'll say it- having the _best_ make-up make-out session I've ever experienced in my entire life. I had _never_ been kissed or touched the way that Derek Hale kissed and touched me.

I don't think I ever will be again.

To say it was amazing would be putting it lightly; it was…well I couldn't come up with a good name for what it was, nothing could even come close.

We still didn't go further though, I get the feeling that he's waiting for something. I'm just not sure what. Don't get me wrong, I'm a classy girl and I would never just go at it with just anyone. But Derek isn't just anyone, he's my _someone_.

I can tell.

Somehow I manage to wake before him and squirm out of his possessive grip that I've become so accustomed to in the night. I think he's still worn out from the previous day's drama. Not to mention the intense pain that he experienced despite whatever healing abilities I seem to be able to provide him or his tough guy bravado he puts forth.

I tip toe out of the room after slipping into one of his shirts, freezing when I hear him groan and reach out to where I was laying just a few minutes before. But he sleeps through it, just a tad more restlessly. I shut the door quietly and stand in the hallway, gazing out the back windows.

If there's one thing I love about this house the most, it's the view.

Our backyard is a small heaven. To the left are the woods once you pass the fence, to the right it's almost the same. But if you walk awhile, you'll hit a beautiful and natural creek that runs down the sloping hill toward the lake. Which leads me to the back edge of the yard which slopes up gradually to a small cliff-type edge on one side before plummeting to the lake below.

It's gorgeous.

I shake myself out of my trance and pad my way downstairs. I'm just about to head into the kitchen to make coffee when I notice my parent's room and the adjoining study. I always keep their door closed when they aren't here.

But I feel like there's something I need to see.

And if I'm really honest with myself, I know there has to be, that they must know _something_.

So I head into my parents' room for the first time in my life to snoop.

I start in the library, sifting through files and paperwork. Things look normal, my birth certificate is just like anyone else's, same with my passport and all other important documentation. The filing cabinet is full of all the normal stuff, home insurance, cars, the registration papers for our horses.

Nothing looks out of place or strange.

I give up on the study after not finding much of anything and I'm about to head back out to the kitchen when I stop by their closet. It's a huge thing really, could almost be the size of half my room or so (my mom loves clothes almost as much as I do) and is still full of a ton of their things even though they're both gone.

I push the door open further, feeling like I'm trespassing, but I can't seem to stop. I flick on the light and head toward my mom's jewelry box. Everything is there like it should be, after all you have absolutely no use for fancy jewelry when you're scrubbing in as a surgeon.

I trace my fingers over her things, admiring them and smiling while memories of times before my parents decided to devote so much of themselves to their jobs float through my mind, when I pass over something and I get a quick jolt of electricity to my fingers. It's a ring, pretty simply cut and not my mother's usual style. But the longer I stare at it, the more my eyes roam over it, shapes begin to form.

_Spirals_.

Three of them, and they're connected.

I drop the ring on the cabinet counter like it's bitten me.

"What did you find?" a gentle but manly whisper reaches my ears.

I look up to see Derek, still shirtless and absolutely gorgeous, leaning against the door frame and watching me carefully. I can see in his eyes that he's not sure what to do, rather he's intruding or being supportive.

I run my shaking fingers through my hair and motion for him to come closer, pointing at the ring wordlessly. He comes to me first, running an arm around my waist from behind and pulling me into his chest while he grazes his lips over my temple before reaching out for the ring. It surprises me because I definitely had him pegged as a "business first" sort of guy.

I turn my head to watch him stare at the ring. At first he looks confused and I'm about to point out the spirals that are hidden in the design, but his eyes slowly widen and dart to mine. I nod slowly, my mouth open a bit.

My mother has the same type of symbol in her ring that matches my pendant.

And I begin to wonder to myself, if she has this…what else is there?

* * *

Derek took me to breakfast later in the morning hoping to keep my mind off of the crazy that was brewing inside my brain. It was perfect, complete with a long drive where he reached out to hold my hand first…again.

He seemed to be able to pick up on how to maneuver my moods and feelings almost as well, if not better, than I had picked up on his.

He just _knew_ exactly what I needed more than anything.

We passed the day in almost complete normalcy- besides an absolutely hilarious encounter with my cat, Snowflake.

If you ask Derek or Snowflake though...they won't agree.


	52. Chapter Fifty-Two

**Author's Note:** I just want to say thank you for all the great comments in the reviews and my inbox! I love that you as readers are liking my writing style and think that the way Christen and Derek's relationship is building is awesome! I'm so glad that others think the two are absolutely adorable together! It's tough to get her the perfect amount strong and powerful mixed with her sweet and girly nature. So I'm really happy that it's working out for you guys!

Let me know if you have questions, comments, etc! I'm always happy to hear from you guys! (:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

The next day Derek has some sort of meeting with Scott. The term "wolfy-training" crosses my mind and brings a smirk to my face that I refuse to explain, much to his annoyance. He doesn't tell me what they're going to be doing and honestly, I don't mind.

As long as he keeps his wolfy ass out of trouble.

I'm more than aware that we've been spending a ton of time together one on one and I'm glad for the reprieve of a girl's night out with Lydia and Allison, even though I feel weird about keeping the fact that I know about the awful things Allison's family did to Derek's to myself. However, before Derek is able to drop me off, the girls' night out goes from one of three girls and a night on the town to two girls and a night in- still I'm glad to spend the time with another female who loves girly things.

Plus, everyone knows that if you spend all of your time together instantly, there's no mystery left and people get bored with the relationship…or whatever.

We still haven't stepped off on that topic yet.

Derek _does_ drop me off though, which brings a smile to my face.

And the kiss he gives me up against the side of his car that probably looks like the beginning shot to a porn movie brings an even bigger smile to my face, if it's possible. As I'm walking up the sidewalk to Lydia's door, I can still feel the heat from his fingers on the smooth skin of my stomach from when they slipped up under my shirt. I can also still feel the slight sting from the small nip he left on my bottom lip.

He totally left me hot and wanting, pushing me towards the door of the house with a smirk on his face.

"_Payback_," he smirked, "for Friday night."

I giggled and waved my fingers after stepping into the house and watching him leave. When I shut the door and turn back around to head up the stairs, I'm staring into the impish smirk of Lydia and the angry glare of Jackson.

"Putting on _shows_ now Collins? How is your 'McSexy' anyway?" he mutters to me, his glare firmly in place.

I sigh and cock my hip, a glare of my own replacing my previous smile. I can practically see the air quotes he places around Derek's nickname from Lydia, which I don't even know _why_ he knows it.

"Lyd what the _hell_ is he doing here? This was supposed to be a _girl's_ night. Emphasis on the _girls_ part?" I say in a tone that conveys my displeasure.

It's met with a rolling of the eyes from Lydia.

"The dinner reservations were for three. What else was I supposed to do?" she asked me, as if clearly this should be a no-brainer.

"Honestly, the two of you can get along for _one_ night. It's dinner and a movie rental. Don't get your panties in a wad."

She brushes past us, her nose firmly placed in the air, and leaves us standing in the foyer glaring at one another. I'm the first to break, letting out a sigh and rolling my eyes.

"Okay Whittemore, let's do this." I murmur with a smile on my face, and take his arm when he holds it out to me.

* * *

That's how I find myself crammed into the backseat of Lydia's bug and seriously wishing that I had driven Ally instead of letting Derek drop me off, despite the fabulous kissing. Lydia's backseat is a small form of hell compared to the spacious seats of my precious A4.

Dinner had actually been tolerable, a pleasant surprise from Jackson's typical attitude. I think it was because he kept getting looks for having a girl on either arm.

I'm sitting in my seat and listening as Jackson and Lydia argue back and forth over movie choices for a good fifteen minutes before I absolutely can't take it anymore.

"Oh my _god_! Why don't we just get both!" I hiss, clearly annoyed that I'm cramped up in this position and listening to them argue instead of getting a move on.

"Fine." Lydia huffs quietly.

My reward is a wink from Jackson and the sweet relief of being able to push his seat forward and stretch my legs when he gets out.

"You should give into him some more Lyd, maybe he wouldn't be such an ass half the time." I smirk at her in the rearview mirror.

"Oh please, Jackson has ass _built_ into him. Literally." She grins suggestively as she says it, causing us both to break out in giggles.

After a few minutes of waiting, Lydia pulls out her phone and we start taking pictures with funny faces and flooding Allison's phone with them. I'm pretty sure she partially wants to kill us but is thankful for the distraction from her family dinner.

"With a family like that, who _wouldn't_ be?" I think to myself.

The flickering of the lights in the video store has me pausing in my thoughts though. Jackson's been in there for a while; I can't imagine it'd take so much time to find two movies. I murmur to Lyd distractedly that I'm going in to see if he needs help with reading, not that she notices since she's caught up in taking selfies, and I uncurl my body from the backseat.

I push in the door quietly, noticing the tinkle of the chimes is the only noise in the whole place, and I look up from my phone so that I can find Jackson.

I'm not prepared in the slightest for what I see.

The place looks like something wild has been let loose inside of it, lights are busted and flickering, the stands holding the rentals to my left are all knocked down with a trapped Jackson underneath them.

But it's what's leaning _over_ Jackson that makes me suck a breath in, successfully choking on the air.

A huge animal is bent over him, its claws pulling back the neck of Jackson's shirt, and when its head snaps up with eyes that are crimson red to meet mine, I know exactly what it is.

The Alpha.

"_Christen_! _Run_!" Jackson yells to me from his position face first on the ground.

I'm completely frozen because, more than anything, I want to flick my hand out and hit the massive werewolf with a ball of my swirly white fire crap. But the logical side of me screams to keep my hand at my side, knowing that if I do make a move Jackson will be witness to it.

And I _can't_ have someone like Jackson knowing what I can do.

So I do the only other thing that I know of.

I scream.


	53. Chapter Fifty-Three

**Author's Note:** Just a short chapter with Derek's point of view! Loveeee him!(:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

Derek's head whips up when her scream comes to him, filling his ears. Rather it's on the air or in his head, he can't be sure. What he _does_ know though, as the panic mixed with defiance fills his body, is that _she's_ in trouble.

"We have to go. _Now_." Derek says urgently, grabbing for his jacket as he moves to the front door of the old Hale House.

"Wait, what? Why?" Scott replies, obviously confused.

"Christen," Derek mutters before grimacing. He hadn't wanted Scott to know about that, or how he could tell that she was in trouble.

Derek can see that the other wolf is about to break out in questions but he just fixes him with a stony glare as he cranks the engine to his Camaro.

"Are you coming or not." He speaks in harsh and hurried tones.

After Scott jumps into the passenger seat grumbling, Derek takes off instantly, not even waiting for the door to close. The Camaro's engine roars sounding a lot like he would if her gave in and shifted.

He can feel her, she's trying to decide rather to use her power or not in whatever situation she's mixed up in.

He should've _never_ left her alone.

Derek's knuckles are white as he grips the steering wheel, pretty sure that he's leaving indentions. Scott's questions from beside him go unanswered, and when they hear the howl coming right from the direction that Derek is speeding in, they both catch their breath, their eyes darting around.

It's the Alpha, Derek is sure.

"The Alpha," Scott murmurs next to him, his eyes wide.

"Son of a _bitch_," Derek whispers to himself.

That's where she is.


	54. Chapter Fifty-Four

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone enjoyed the cliffhanger! I know I did(;  
I love how Derek can pick up on her emotions and what not from long distances, it really adds a new dynamic and level to their relationship. Anyway, hope you enjoy! If you have any questions, comments, etc., the reviews and inbox are always open!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

His menacing and _ungodly _loud roar shuts me up.

Pretty quickly I might add.

I stood completely still just watching him as he did the same to me. I think he was waiting for me to make a move, throw a fireball at him, wave a witchy wand?

Something.

Instead, I was looking him over and trying in vain to pick out anything about him in his alpha werewolf form that could be helpful with finding him in his human form. It was a total bust though, this thing looked absolutely nothing like the way that Derek and Scott did when they shifted. They still looked partially like themselves, this thing was gruesome.

My eyes darted down to Jackson to make sure that he was alright. He looked completely freaked out, something that I could understand, and in pain since he was trapped under heavy shelving but otherwise okay. Until that is, the alpha reared back and knocked him one to the head.

He was out.

Definitely down for the count.

That left just me and my red-eyed friend.

The faint hum of my power settled around me, but I reined it in. I couldn't chance someone seeing and I had no idea if there were cameras watching. His low and familiar chuckle filled the room as he moved slowly toward me.

"You _did_ laugh at me that night!" I accuse him lightly.

"I wouldn't call it a laugh so much as…an astonished chuckle, if you will." he replied as he moved closer to me still.

I lost my voice. I knew Derek could talk in his wolfed out state but this thing was so much more animal, I definitely didn't expect the power of coherent speaking to be within its grasp.

"Oh my dear , you are so _very_ interesting."

The thing knew my name. _My name_.

It stopped in front of me and it took everything in my power to remain completely still as it passed its clawed fingers up my left arm slowly. My hand was positively itching to reach out and give him a zappy slap.

"I don't think I've _ever _come in contact with something quite like you," he murmured quietly, his eyes staring into mine.

"Some_thing_ like me?" I choked out, but never broke eye contact with him.

"Mmm," he agreed as he nodded his head.

Suddenly he whipped around to the left, staring at something I couldn't see. He looked back to me and a deadly smile spread across his features. He leaned in close, where I could no longer see his face, and I think he shifted back some because the next time he spoke he sounded more human.

"I'll be seeing you Christen, _soon_." he breathed against my ear.

I shuddered as his lips brushed across my neck momentarily, and then he was gone.

Turned and just jumped through the window, busting out the glass and scaring the shit out of Lydia as he went. I stood frozen for a moment, before I finally realized I needed to move. Jackson was still unconscious and Lydia was screaming horrendously.

"Lyd! _Lydia Martin_! Stop screaming and call 911!" I yelled to her through the broken window and ran down the aisle toward Jackson.

I bent over him and put my ear down to his mouth, sighing with relief when I heard his breathing. It was labored because of his position, but it was there. I slapped his face gently, calling his name.

"Jackson. _Jacks_ wake up; it's me your worst frienemy."

A hint of humor colored my tone, but mostly it was worry. As much as he annoyed the shit out of me, I still didn't want him to die. I kept calling to him and he finally seemed to rouse some.

"Chris- Christen? What…are you okay? Did it hurt you?" he groaned when he tried to move and I placed a hand on his back to steady him.

"Shh, don't move. I'm fine. I'm going to try and lift this thing off you okay? Lyd already called 911."

I stood and moved to grab the shelving unit that was lying on top of him, ignoring his feeble protests. I was in much better shape to try and lift it than he was. I braced myself and got ready to lift but then my foot slipped in something and I went down, wincing as my knees connected with the ground.

"_What_ the _hell_..." I said as I looked around.

I was in a puddle of slickness but it was too damn dark to see anything. I could feel it though, all over my legs and hands, probably my skirt too. I grabbed for my phone to light up the area just as Jackson yelled for me not to.

But it was too late.

I was looking down at my legs and hands that were stained red with blood.

I was kneeling in it. The puddle spread all around me and when I turned my body and my phone's light connected with the source of the blood I screamed again, nearly dropping my phone in the mess during the process.

The video store clerk was there, now crushed partially by the shelving units, but that wasn't the cause of the frightful amount of blood. The cause was the huge claw marks that cut deep into the man's throat, severing arteries and veins without a problem. The man's vacant stare met my gaze, and I nearly got sick right there.

"Christen _don't_ look at him! Come here, come over here_ right_ now."

Jackson's commanding voice filled my ears and then I was scooting back toward him and away from the man's body hectically like he told me to. I faced away from the body and bit down on my lip, trying like hell to keep the tears that were brimming in my eyes at bay.

No matter how much power or whatever the hell I had, it wasn't enough to keep the sight of a man's throat ripped open from affecting me.

I gasped, shocked, when Jackson's hand closed over mine and squeezed. He murmured reassuring things and I squeezed his hand back, deciding to stay with him until the police arrived to get him out because there was no longer anyway I had enough concentration to life the unit; glad to have someone stronger than I was around me. He tried his best to comfort me, but that wasn't exactly Jackson's forte.

I _needed_ Derek.

I wondered if he heard the roar, if he knew.

I leaned my head down on my knees, still holding Jackson's hand, when the sirens filled the parking lot and surrounded us.

* * *

An hour later we were _still _there and I was _still _covered in blood.

It was definitely not my fashion trend of choice, by any means. I had been checked out thoroughly, much to my embarrassment, by a pretty cute guy. He was no Derek though.

"Speaking of…" I thought as I moved around the corner of the ambulance.

I looked around curiously. He had to have felt my fear, why wasn't he here?

I started to worry, more fear moving into me slowly. I could hear Jackson yelling at the Sheriff, Stiles' dad, that he wanted to take Lydia and I home. But anyone could see that Lyd definitely needed to be looked over, she was staring into space; clearly in shock. And Jackson, though he was acting like he wasn't in pain, definitely was.

I could_ feel_ it.

Plus it was common sense; he'd just been smacked down by an alpha werewolf.

A small gasp escaped my mouth when I noticed them bringing the body out from the store.

Suddenly I could feel utter panic and rage coursing through my body like a wave. My head whipped around and I finally found Derek, standing over at the back of the crowd with Scott physically holding him back (and struggling to do so) as he searched the crowd frantically.

For me.

A small bubble of butterflies exploded in my stomach, despite the current situation I was finding myself in. Derek was searching a crowd of people…for _me_.

But he was shaking and I could tell he was snarling at Scott even though the teen was only trying to point me out in the crowd. When he calmed down and listened to him, finally finding me and meeting my eyes, I suddenly felt completely calm and safe.

He was here, he had me.

But he also had a whole department of police that were looking at him suspiciously from the previous murder of his sister. I couldn't let him be deemed a suspect for this. I knew, above all else, it wasn't him.

"I'm okay Derek. Don't rush in here, I _don't_ want the police trying to pin this on you. I think they're going to take us to the hospital, I'll call you?"

I whispered; worry filling my tone, knowing that he could hear me. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours before he inclined his head gently, his eyes still filled with anger at what had put me in danger and his need to touch me…make sure I was safe.

I knew the feeling, I needed him too.

I watched as he slinked through the crowd with Scott, disappearing behind the building. I was distracted by Jackson's ranting and placed a hand on his arm, trying to calm him. It seemed to work semi-well. Normally Lydia would have it covered but she was totally not with us. I felt the tingling in my spine and looked up quickly to see Derek and Scott on the roof, watching everything carefully.

I smiled a little and was glad when Derek's answering smirk lit onto his face.

"Miss. Collins, do you mind if I ask you some questions?" I turned to Stiles' father and nodded my head some.

"Did you see who it was? _What_ it was? Anything?" he questioned my rapidly.

I put my hand to my forehead, a slight headache beginning to form, and I thought I heard the faint rumble of a growl from above me. I definitely didn't want Derek getting involved so I answered quickly.

"I could hardly tell it was so dark." I murmured, "It was just too dark. I'm sorry Sheriff, I'd really like to help you but when I got inside all I could see was Jackson on the floor and I rushed to him. If anyone or anything was there, I didn't see it."

I lied. I knew it was wrong and that I shouldn't, but I did. I didn't want to help anyone figure out what exactly was moving through the night and killing people. It put too much of a target on my own personal werewolf.

Who was currently staring down at me with approval, little did I know.

"I _told_ you. We didn't _see_ anything! Now let us get the hell out of here!" Jackson yelled, throwing his arms around.

That was odd. I knew Jackson had seen something, he wasn't stupid. A bit arrogant and annoying, but not stupid.

Why was he covering as well?

The sheriff gazed at me for a moment but Jackson's arm tightened on my waist and he pulled me over to where Lydia was being kept in an ambulance after giving the sheriff the ugliest look I had ever seen. They were taking her to the hospital and wanted to take me as well but I refused, I knew I hadn't been hurt. Jackson and I nodded and told her we would meet her there, but she didn't acknowledge us.

That's how I found myself in Lydia's car for the third time that night; though this time I was helped in by Jackson. I felt a wave of anger wash over me, but it lessened when I looked up to meet Derek's eyes.

I grinned and winked at him, provoking a glare.

My werewolf was jealous.


	55. Chapter Fifty-Five

**Author's Note**: Another POV from Derek! My favorite werewolf everrrr. Thanks for all the new favorites and follows!(:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

The car's tires squeal as Derek whips it into a parking spot a few stores down. The place is already surrounded by people, police and ambulances. Derek's eyes quickly scan the crowd while his heart slams against the inside of his chest, searching for _her_ face, the one that's become so familiar and special to him.

He finds the girl that he dropped her off to and the kid that he accidentally clawed the Friday before, but Christen is still missing.

It's the coroner's van that brings Derek's heart to a full stop. He's frozen in place, watching as two people slowly make their way out of the video store; a body that's been covered resting on the stretcher that they command between them.

Derek is out of the car, moving toward the van quicker than anyone can possibly track his movements. Such a public display of his abilities is something he hasn't made the mistake of doing in a long time. He's almost there when a hand connects with his chest, whipping him backwards a few steps and bringing a snarl to his throat.

"She's alright! _Derek she's alright_! Look, _look_ over there!" Scott whispers urgently, still holding him in place.

Derek looks toward the right in the direction Scott points him. He nearly sags with relief at the sight of her. She's a little worse for wear and covered in blood, but now that he can breathe again, he can smell that most of the blood isn't hers.

Just then she looked up and met his eyes. Hers were still tinged with fear, but the relief at seeing him was completely evident. She nods to him and whispers, knowing he can hear her.

"_I'm okay Derek. Don't rush in here, I don't want the police trying to pin this on you. I think they're going to take us to the hospital, I'll call you?"_

She's staring at him, showing the concern for_ his_ safety when it's _her_ that was just in danger. He nodded his head even though he wanted to do the total opposite, and saw the relief flood her eyes. She completely amazed him, during a dangerous situation where her life had been at risk, she was more concerned about him.

"You _love_ her, don't you?" Scott whispers, more to himself than Derek and pulling him out of the gaze he was sharing with Christen. "That's how I'd react if it were Allison," he murmurs.

Derek's nose flares as he leashes in the comments that he could easily spout off with. His relationship with Christen is _nothing_ like the one McCall has with the Argent girl.

"Come on," Derek says quietly, "let's get a better look."


	56. Chapter Fifty-Six

**Author's Note:** So I felt kind of apprehensive about this chapter because it_ does_ get a little mushy BUT- I _still_ think it's an important aspect of their relationship that they do have moments like this (especially when they're still trying to figure everything out). They can't be badasses and going through death-defying scenes all the time. She's supposed to complete him and be the light to his dark while still being powerful and strong yet sweet and girly. She's supposed to bring out his sweet side, (only for her of course, let's not get crazy) as well as his protectiveness. Very delicate balancing act here.

So I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

The past hour and a half have been a form of hell for me.

Although, since I _had_ been texting Derek, it wasn't really so bad. He was outside in the parking lot, and he wanted to come in; like yesterday. But the place was still crawling with cops down by the door to the morgue and watching Jackson, Lydia and I, so I was extremely worried that if he came in they'd make a big deal about it.

I was doing my best to hold him off and I really wasn't sure how much longer it was going to work.

After trying to explain what happened to Lydia's mom who was in complete hysterics, seriously the woman was on so many pills it wasn't even funny, and battling the ER nurse (who I was pretty sure was Scott's mother), I was ridiculously tired and ready to go home.

And I was missing my wolfy friend.

Though I wanted to tell my other friends goodbye, I wanted to be outside in Derek's warm and protective hold more. I decided to find myself some coffee first before leaving, just in case I'd get a chance to talk to Jacks or Lydia, and started wandering around the corner when I ran straight into what felt like a part of the concrete wall.

Scratch that, I ran into a concrete werewolf.

_My_ concrete werewolf.

His arms were instantly around me and crushing me to his chest, his fingers knotting in my hair and turning my face up to him so that he could look me over. His eyes narrowed at the scratch on my neck from the alpha's claws or teeth (I wasn't sure which) and he pulled me to him even tighter. I wasn't even sure it was possible to be closer to him than I already was.

Unless we removed the clothes; then we'd be closer- _much_ to my enjoyment.

"I couldn't wait out there anymore, it was driving me insane." He whisper-growled, his lips inches from mine.

I was partly worried because this place was still not the best one for him to be, but I had wanted him so badly I suddenly didn't care. My hands rubbed up his chest and came to rest on either side of his face, holding it close to mine. I stared into his eyes and felt mine flicker their silvery-white, provoking an icy electric blue flicker from his. I could feel words coming that I wasn't sure I wanted to say, but they were coming out anyway.

"I missed you." I whisper.

And there it was. I know it's stupid, that it'll probably freak him out, but I just don't care.

I faced an alpha werewolf, saw a sort-of friend get attacked by said alpha werewolf, _and_ saw a body slashed to bits…also thanks to the same creature. If it freaked Derek out to hear that I missed him, so be it.

"I missed you too." He answers before pressing his lips to mine gently.

I'm totally shocked, almost unable to kiss him back.

Almost.

As soon as his lips touch mine and move against them gently I feel so much better, safer and like I belong to someone. Like I belong to_ him_. So I'm quickly melting into his chest, giving him my weight to support as I gently glide my tongue across his lip, asking him to open. Once he does, my tongue slips in and dances with his before I begin sucking on it gently. A small growl rumbles in his chest and I moan in response.

"A room Collins, you _need_ to get a room."

I gasp and pull back from Derek, only slightly though since he's holding me in place against him. There's only enough room for me to turn my head; his forehead settling against my temple and his lips resting against my cheek. It feels like they're curled back in a smirk or a snarl, but I'm not sure.

It's a _very_ possessive stance, and I love being in it.

Jackson is standing there, part grinning and part sneering. I can't decide if he's joking around or if he's actually pissed off. I roll my eyes and wave my hand dismissively.

"Who needs a room when there's all this space?" I say all snarky like.

He only laughs and walks away, eyeing Derek nervously over his shoulder. I narrow my eyes, remembering how he acted like he didn't see anything in the video store. I needed to tell Derek about it, he'd definitely think it was interesting.

"Are you ready to go? Did they check you out?" Derek asks me quietly, tugging on my body some.

I smile up at him as I pick up my things, "Yes I'm definitely ready to get out of here."

Derek stopped pulling me toward the door and turned back toward me, his eyes narrowing some.

"And the getting _checked out_ part?" he asks in a strong voice.

I bite down on my lip and pout a little, looking up at him through my lashes, "I was hoping…._you_ could do it?" I ask in my most innocent voice.

I hear his intake of breath and watch as his eyes flash just a little. I run my tongue out over my lip, gazing at him, coaxing him to agree. It doesn't take much. His grip tightens on my hand and he yanks me to him, moving us quickly out of the hospital and toward Maryanne in the parking lot.

"_Trouble_ Christen, you're trouble." He murmurs with a smirk on his face.

I grin and look up at him. "I know."

* * *

I don't know how it happens. We had just been sitting on my bed going over everything that went on that night and then it just…did.

I was dressed in one of his shirts and a pair of boyshorts because I wanted to ice my knees. I'd fallen like I had in the video store before in dance and knew what needed to be done before ugly and epic bruises settled in- I definitely did not want those bruises.

If I was totally honest with myself, it was also partly because I wanted him to _see _me in boyshorts, which provoked a totally sexy reaction by the way- complete with staring, a deep growl, and eye color changes.

He was massaging my legs and I was seriously enjoying the feel of his slightly rough and calloused skin against them and underneath my knee when I told him about the alpha's one-liner exit.

The next thing I knew, I was on my back and he was on top of me after a particularly menacing growl, his hands grabbing at my hips roughly and hungrily, his tongue possessing my mouth with equal hunger.

It escalated quickly. I was a good girl but I had been waiting for this ever since the night got shot to hell.

His shirt was on my hardwood floor in a matter of seconds, almost torn off by me. And then the shirt of his that I was wearing was gone, joining his in a similar fashion. His heated mouth and tongue were everywhere; my lips, my neck (something he had remarked himself a little while before), my chest, my stomach, _everywhere_. I was panting, gasping his name and for air. I yanked him by his silky black hair back up to my mouth, my legs tightening around his defined waist and my fingers frantically working at the button on his jeans.

The damn thing was like an iron gate and I wanted through, like _now_.

I needed him and I needed him right then. His growl was low and vibrated through his chest into mine as I arched up into him, my lips still working against his. I felt his fangs lengthen some and traced them with my tongue before they retracted. His fingers were stroking my stomach and sides, all the way down to my inner thighs before playing with the waistline of my boyshorts and I shivered compulsively when he touched me there.

And then I could see things again.

I felt his fear and his panic when he heard my scream, saw the body being wheeled out through his eyes and the utter rage he felt that mixed with the panic and fear already laced through him. I felt him lurch forward, trying frantically to find me, and I heard what Scott said to him.

I pulled back, gasping and staring at him with my silvery-white eyes. He just stared back at me, his electric blue ones gazing into mine as he stroked my face with his thumbs. I did the same to his and pulled him against me tightly. I couldn't tell if he had seen what I had or not. It felt so wonderful to feel so much of his heated skin rubbing against mine, my chest pressed into his. His forehead rested against mine and he took a deep breath, still caressing my face.

"This whole thing is crazy." He murmured, kissing me lightly while staring into my eyes.

I nodded as I breathed in his scent; brushing my lips over his while I traced the tattoo between his shoulders.

"I _can't_ lose you."

He spoke so quietly, I had almost missed it. But when I looked into his eyes, I could see what he said reflected there. It was the truth along with the fear of rejection. He couldn't tell that I was so entirely consumed with him as well. I pressed my lips to his softly before whispering against them-

"I can't lose you either."


	57. Chapter Fifty-Seven

**Author's Note:** New updateee! I want to say thank you for all the new reviews, follows and favorites! These next two are mainly Derek and Christen interacting, obviously not matching entirely with the episode is corresponds to since Christen is my character and not in Teen Wolf. Sad day ):  
A question came up about the much-awaited lemon- don't worry, it's soon (;

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

I sigh after shutting my locker and grabbing my notebook. With everything going on in my life, the last thing that I feel like doing is going to school. My outside of school life consisted of throwing energyballs and healing powers, as well as a werewolf…whatever, we still had no title, and hunters who wanted to kill said werewolf.

School just didn't seem that important compared.

"Hello gorgeous."

I turn to find Allison standing behind me and grin, despite the awkwardness. I could not let what her family did get in the way of my friendship with her. She didn't deserve that. Plus she was way easier to deal with compared to Lydia. I needed that second person to back me up.

"How are you? Are you okay? Scott mentioned that you were in the video place with Jackson when it got crazy!"

She reached out and grabbed me up in a hug and I smiled at her worry for me.

"I'm fine, _totally_ not a big deal, besides the awful images of that poor guy in there. But I'll get over that," I say then raise an eyebrow, "What I won't get over is my new best friend not telling me that it's her birthday."

I stare her down, like a hardcore I'm-gonna-kick-your-butt kind of stare. I watch as her eyes grow wide and she looks around frantically, covering my mouth in the process.

"Shhh! I don't want anyone to know! How do you know?" she says in a stressed voice.

I wait for her to move her hand before grinning.

"Oh I have my ways Allison Argent, I have my ways. Actually it was Lydia, she wanted me to say happy birthday for her since she's not coming today."

She goes on to tell she doesn't want anyone to know because she's seventeen and I totally get it. Being held back a year because my parents wanted to travel, I got what she meant. So I promised not to say anything and moved off to class, letting her talk with Scott, after he tossed me a peculiar glance.

I'm going to guess it has something to do with what he said to Derek the night before.

I was doodling and thinking about what Derek must do with his time when I'm in school when I heard Jameson call out to me.

"Miss. Collins, have you seen your friend Miss. Argent this morning?" His voice was sarcastic.

He was pissed.

I cleared my throat and looked up innocently, already aware that she and Scott were skipping because of the text she sent me a few moments before.

"No sir, I sure haven't." I trilled lightly.

He stared me down and I just kept up my innocent façade, silently wishing I could kick Scott's butt. It had to have been his idea, she'd never come up with that on her own.

"Be sure to tell her that we missed her this morning." He muttered.

I looked over to Stiles and rolled my eyes and he snorted, drawing the attention away from me. I grinned happily; leave it to him to get me out of the hot seat.

* * *

I was working with the girls on their line formation when I felt Derek near me. He was close, I just knew it. If I closed my eyes it was like there was a map leading me right toward his…energy?

I don't know, this whole thing is so weird sometimes.

I decided to leave him alone considering I had no idea what he'd be doing here during the day. If he was looking for me I was pretty sure I would've felt it or gotten a text, and Scott was MIA with Allison, so I just went about my own business.

I had just finished the girls off on their dance period and was working off some steam of my own, going through what parts of my couples dance set with Danny I could without him being there when I heard the general excitement and chatter of the room increase.

Some of the girls on the team usually hang back sometimes, since they have free period after practice for showers and what not, to watch me dance or get extra help on moves. I kept my eyes closed, already sure of what had caused the spark of whispers in the room.

Tingles were running up and down my spine just like they do anytime Derek is looking at me.

It's pretty hard to keep up my act, like he's not there, since I know he can tell that I feel him. Suddenly my whole back is warm and his large familiar hands are resting tightly on my hips, lifting me perfectly for the end of the song.

My eyes snap open and I grin as he slowly lowers me, letting my whole body slide down his, until he stops me with my feet just a little bit above the floor and his lips an inch or so from mine. I wet my lips with my tongue before I speak, making sure that my tongue flicks out against his lip as well.

"Well hello_ McSexy_," I murmur while smiling mischievously.

His answering smirk brings a blush to my cheeks when I slowly become aware that the entire room of girls is silent and staring.

"Practice is _over_," I squeal slightly, "_out_ you go!"

I add a shooing motion with my hand to emphasize my words since there are mild protests and grin when the vibrations of his low chuckle move through my body.

As soon as they filter out I'm all over him, jumping further up his muscular body and wrapping my legs around his waist securely while I tilt his head back by pulling on his hair and lean down to press my lips to his. His lust driven growl makes me shiver and his quick movements to press me back up against the wall of full length mirrors take my breath away.

My fingers tighten on his shoulders hungrily, my nails digging into the leather of his jacket and I'm trying to whisper to him in between hot kisses.

"Mm what," I breathe, "are you doing here?"

I'm answered with a rumble in his chest and his tongue moving across my neck before he bites at it playfully.

"I had something to take care of," he groans out as I shift my hips, moving just right so that he can press between my legs closer. I take my turn at his neck, kissing up to his ear quickly and nip at it gently before whispering into it.

"Needed to see if Jackson knew something huh?"

He leans back, surprise in his eyes, and I blush before kissing him softly again, speaking against his lips.

"It was just a feeling I got," I murmur.

He's quiet at first, getting over the shock I suppose, before a devilish smile dawns on his lips and exposes those perfectly straight and white teeth that I adore. He moves between my legs some, hoisting me higher so that the angle is perfect and his right hand squeezes my ass as he grinds into me slightly, making me gasp and moan at the same time.

When he speaks his voice is so deep and husky I nearly lose it, and his eyes flash into mine.

"Tell me, what kind of _feeling_ are you getting now?"

A whimper of his name passes my lips before I can pull it back and I can feel my eyes flash their colors with his. His growl is just as deep and husky as his voice and I'm about to take him and give him everything right there when I feel eyes on us.

I look up to see Jackson watching us, a very angry look plastered all over his face and I feel like I'm getting vibes of malicious anger from him. I urge Derek to turn his head and when he sees the boy outside the windows, his lip curls back in a snarl.

Jackson's eyes go wide and he's backing away quickly, almost tripping on his own feet as he moves down the hall and rubbing at the back of his neck. When Derek looks back at me, I have a worried expression on my face.

"What the hell is his problem?" I ask him quietly.

Derek shrugs and we both turn, watching Jackson scamper away like a scared pup.


	58. Chapter Fifty-Eight

**Author's Note**: It's Derek's point of view. He's totally hot...self-explanatory (;  
Slightly filler, but yummy all the same.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Derek's POV~_

Derek smiles as he instantly picks up on her heartbeat out of the hundreds of people in the school as soon as he parks his car. He didn't know how it was possible, but hers was so distinctive to him he figured he could probably pick up on it no matter what.

He'd always be able to find her.

He shakes his head and focuses on his task. Derek needed to talk to the other kid that was in the video store. Earlier that morning Christen had told him that there was no way the boy missed the alpha, but they had both heard him deny that he saw anything. She thought he could've just been following her lead…but Derek didn't think so.

"Jackson…" Derek murmured to himself as he got out of the car.

Christen had put a name to the face and scent he had identified the boy with. He was the same one that Derek had accidentally clawed the day he was shot. Derek winced inwardly, guilt spreading through him for that, even though the kid had provoked him.

He moved through the hallways quickly, making sure not to be too noticeable as he followed Jackson's scent to the locker room at the back of the building. He stood, watching as the boy seemed to be having some sort of flashback while he breathed heavily with a panic-stricken look on his face, confirming Derek's suspicions that he had seen more than he let on.

Derek cut his eyes to what Jackson had been staring at and noticed the red headphones in another boy's ears.

"The _alpha's_ eyes…" Derek thought to himself.

When Jackson turned and saw him he smiled slightly, enjoying the boy's panic a little more than he cared to admit.

"I…I don't know where Scott is!" Jackson said shakily.

"I'm not here for Scott, I'm here for _you_," Derek said, approaching him steadily.

"Wh-Why me? I didn't do anything." Jackson stammered, pressing himself into the lockers behind him.

"Because _you_ had your hands all over _my_ girl," Derek snarled inwardly, but when he spoke out loud, he answered him differently instead, "No, but you _saw_ something, didn't you?"

He continued to move toward Jackson, effectively cornering him into the lockers as he shook some.

"No! I didn't…I didn't see anything!" Jackson exclaimed.

"What was it? _Hmm_?" Derek taunted him, stopping less than a foot from the other boy, "A _mountain lion_?"

Jackson swallowed convulsively, still pressing into the lockers behind him before speaking, "I didn't see anything. I swear, I'm not lying."

"Then calm down, and say it again." Derek muttered, leaning into him and training his eyes on Jackson's pupils and his ears on the boy's heartbeat.

"Say what? That I'm not lying?" Jackson's arrogant facial expression returned, but it was laced with fear.

"Tell me that you didn't see anything!" Derek raised his voice as he got up in his face, making the boy in front of him shake, "Slowly."

"I didn't...see anything," he said, breathing heavily, "I'm not lying."

Derek watched him for a moment more, not sure what to make of it. His heartbeat didn't seem to uptake too much, but there was a slight murmur. He was sure that Jackson had seen something, his wolf inside him told him so.

"One more thing," Derek murmured, reaching forward and turning the boy's head to the side by his hair as he gasped, "You should really get that checked out."

He smiled once more before he turned and slipped out of the locker room, following the sound of Christen's heartbeat right to her.

* * *

When he found her, she was in what appeared to be a dance studio room. He watched silently as she danced, her body moving so gracefully through the air. Derek could tell that it was a dance for partners and he took note of his inner wolf watching her movements. He could do this for hours, he still swore she moved like she knew another shape.

When he stepped into the room quietly, the girls around him started to whisper and he heard her heart flutter some.

She knew he was in the room.

His wolf sat up to full attention at her reaction.

He slipped forward, pressing into her back and lifted her as the song ended, making sure to let her down slowly, enjoying the feel of her curves moving over his chest.

She grinned with wide and surprised eyes before letting her tongue graze his lip as she spoke, "Well hello _McSexy_."

He chuckled at the term of endearment and at her dismissal of the girls around them, a pretty pink blush spreading over her skin. He loved how the color tinted her fair complexion.

He didn't have long to be amused though, because as soon as the room was clear she attacked him, tightening her legs around his waist and forcing his head back before claiming his lips with hers, biting at him. Her aggressiveness made his wolf rise through him and he can feel his eyes change color as he growls deeply.

This girl was going to be the death of him.

Her movements, though hardly innocent, seemed to be twice as potent- provoking a rise out of him as well as the wolf inside him.

No one had ever brought forth so much of him or claimed his attention so completely, ever.

He moved her backwards toward the wall, growling again as he pressed her into it and slipped further between her legs, the heat of her body moving into him. The pressure of her hands grabbing at him hungrily made it hard to pay attention to her words and when she moved her hips against him, gently grazing him, he let out a low groan.

"Needed to see if Jackson knew something huh?"

Her whispered question makes his head snap up from her neck where he had been enjoying sliding his tongue over her skin. How had she known?

"It was just a feeling I got."

She was embarrassed, the blush returning and adding to the pink already in her cheeks from their heat so he decided to add more, letting a smile grace his lips before lifting her and aligning her perfectly with his hips while grabbing onto her ass and grinding into her slowly. Her moan mixed with a gasp had his wolf howling inside him, demanding to claim her as she moved her legs around him, while he traced his tongue down her jaw before murmuring against her skin.

"Tell me, what kind of _feeling_ are you getting now?"

Derek heard the tone in his own voice and when she moaned his name quietly, her eyes changing to the color of the moon, he couldn't hold back any longer. He knotted his fingers in her hair, pulling her head back as he growled before striking, his lips and tongue hot on her neck and throat, his hands grabbing at her everywhere.

He's sure that he's not going to be able to stop, the wolf inside him was roaring and she wasn't helping with her squirming and moans, provoking them both into a gasping, breathless heat.

Suddenly she froze against him and he looked up, knowing something was wrong. He let his eyes scan the room, moving quickly, until they rested on the kid he had spoken to earlier.

He was angry, Derek could hear his heart beating erratically and the aggression was plain. Derek snarled lowly, his lips curling back in a menacing glare.

Christen was_ his._

"What the hell is his problem?" she asks breathlessly.

Derek's eyes narrow as he watches Jackson backtracking the way that he came. He didn't know, but he was sure there _was_ something. The kid wasn't right, and Derek didn't like the way he looked at her.

"A snake in the grass," he murmured to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's all I have for tonight! I'm moving tomorrow so I may or may not get to write/update, but I _can_ tell you that I'm working on their first super steamy scene! So be on the lookout! (;


	59. Chapter Fifty-Nine

**Author's Note:** New update! So I breezed through Derek's encounter with Kate at his house, I just couldn't handle him hurting. Literally constricted my heart :p  
But I think a lot of you will still like this chapter, especially toward the end! Let me know what you think, I'm nervous about the scene because I want it to be perfect for them! Yay Cerek(:

P.S- I realize that I messed up on Derek's human eye color previously, I'm fixing that now and going back to fix any mistakes. Gah, I can't believe I did that! Maybe I was just too distracted by that adorable smile and hot body(;

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

He was late and I was irritated.

I wasn't stupid, I could tell he had been hurt and that he'd been in pain, just like the last time when he was shot. I know he knew that I did, but here we were again, I had asked where he was so that I could help and yet I was standing in the middle of my living room and watching out the window as it got darker and darker. The further the sun sank, the more irritated I became.

The worry had dissipated after he sent me a text saying he'd be fine and he'd be home later.

I shook my head and huffed out loud.

Irritating werewolf.

Sighing, I climbed the stairs to my room and plopped down on my bed, enjoying the down comforter as I snuggled into it even though it wasn't quite as nice as Derek, and picked up my phone. Lydia had missed school and I had yet to hear anything from her, not even a text. It was weird, even if she was popping back some of her mom's pills.

The phone rang a few times after I decided to call and a familiar male's voice answered.

"Hello?" he said quietly.

"_Stiles_?" I squeaked, shocked that it was him.

"Oh hey…hey Christen. How are you?" he said awkwardly.

"I'm…fine. Want to tell me why you're answering Lyd's phone?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips, I had noticed his total infatuation with her before.

"Oh you know…just wanted to drop by and see if she's okay. Which she is. Well, sort-of…" he trailed off, unsure.

I thought for a moment then nodded my head slowly.

"She's passed out on her mom's pills isn't she?" I said quietly.

"So high! She is _so_ high!" he exclaimed.

I giggled some and shook my head. The kid's voice was hilarious when he emphasized things, I swear I could laugh around him for days. He was quickly becoming my favorite in our new little group.

I stopped giggling even though he continued to joke around when I heard a faint and familiar rumble coming from the doorway behind me. I'd been so wrapped up in laughing that I hadn't heard the garage door open. I turned back around to gaze into the narrowed eyes of a shirtless Derek.

I cleared my throat, "Um hey Stiles? I'm going to have to let you go. Talk to you tomorrow at school?"

I watched as Derek's eyes narrowed further and I could hear Stiles saying something else, something about what he'd found, but I just hung up, watching the werewolf moving across my floor with my brows raised.

"Why were you talking to _him_?" Derek growled at me, sitting beside me on the bed.

I stared at him, my eyebrows still raised. I could think of a thousand different retorts but I didn't want to use them, I didn't want it to be like that with Derek. So I sat quietly, my irritation still evident.

"Could you _stop_ that?" he asked incredulously.

I turned back to look at him, shocked. He could feel it?

But that didn't hold my attention for long when I noticed the faint lines of healing burns on his stomach. They looked like prongs or something. I narrowed my eyes and sat forward staring at them and feeling my eyes change colors quickly.

"What the_ hell_ happened?" I asked him quietly.

My question was met with silence and I could tell that he was trying to come up with answers, didn't know how much he wanted to tell me. So I stayed quiet, giving him the time he needed. I wasn't going to force him to get closer to me, I knew how he felt. His words still echoed in my mind from the night before.

"Argents." He replied quietly, watching me closely to gauge my reaction.

I practically snarled.

"Christen I-" he started but I cut him off with a searing look.

I reached out slowly and barely touched my fingers to his skin that was still healing, holding back a giggle when he jumped slightly and closed my eyes as the warmth started to gather in my body and move through it into his where I was touching him. The few leftover wounds finished healing almost instantly but I kept running my hands over his skin, pushing the light into him.

I watched as his breathing increased, his eyes never leaving my face. The energy around us crackled and I got the feeling I was pushing it into him, like an energy boost.

Mythical Red Bull.

I sat back slowly when I felt the warmth in my body dissipate, and looked up to meet his eyes that were now glowing an electric blue from his normal stormy hazely-green color. I cleared my throat and looked down, blushing.

But his hand gently laid against my cheek and turned my face up to his while he murmured.

"Thank you."

I nodded and let my eyes trail down his shirtless chest, biting down on my lip as I did. I was still so aggravated with him for not letting me come to him earlier, but he just looked so good and he'd been hurt. All I wanted to do was jump in his arms and comfort him, and me, through touching him.

So I did.

I was on him instantly and I watched as shock registered on his face, and mine too probably, but it quickly changed to hungry desire when my lips crashed to his. I was straddling his lap precariously since we had been sitting on the edge of the bed, but his left arm banded around my back to hold me in place safely. I tangled my fingers in that silky black hair and yanked backwards on it roughly, provoking a growl to pass his lips before mine crushed his again and I bit at his lip, forcing his mouth open for my tongue to explore.

On fire, I was completely and absolutely on fire. The heat inside my body surged within it while the heat from his body radiated out toward me.

I lifted myself in his arms some, never breaking contact with his lips, and moaned into his mouth when his hand rested on my ass, squeezing it roughly as I kissed him. I wanted him, _badly_. So badly that it was almost like physical torture not to have him. We had gotten so close over and over again…I _couldn't_ wait anymore.

I leaned back, breaking the contact of our kiss, and watched as his hungry eyes opened slowly while I trailed my fingers down his chest, letting my nails scratch his skin lightly. Shivers ran through both of us and I stared at him for a moment before finally letting my devilish smirk play on my lips. I reached for the bottom hem of my shirt and pulled it up slowly, enjoying the sight of his eyes getting wider and his breath coming faster as he realized what I intended.

His eyes were filled with desire, lust and hunger for me as their electric blue seemed to brighten, but I could also see the hesitance in them.

He was unsure…I wasn't.

I let my shirt slip from my fingers and pushed on his shoulders some, forcing him backwards onto the bed until he was lying on his back and I was straddling his body, settling in perfectly again and moaning as I did. His fingers tightened on my hips and ass, provoking a stronger moan of his name.

"Are you…are you sure Christen?" he said, his voice so husky and low I could tell that he was barely hanging onto control.

"I'm sure." I murmured, leaning down and pressing my lips to his smiling.

And I was, I hadn't been more sure about anything else in my entire life.


	60. Chapter Sixty

**Author's Note:** I know it overlaps a little but I wanted to get Derek's point of view when Christen makes what she wants and is about to do clear. So yay!(:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Derek's POV~_

She was irritated with him; he could feel it more and more the closer he got to her house. When he pulled into the garage, it was practically rolling off of her in waves. He sat still in the Camaro for a moment and listened to her heartbeat. It was steady but at a higher rhythm than normal, probably because of her profound irritation. Suddenly her giggle broke into his thoughts and he instantly tensed, wondering what had brought it on.

"Stiles!" she laughed quietly.

Derek felt his lip curl back through an involuntary snarl. He did_ not_ like that another man was making her giggle like that.

"_Man_?" he scoffed to himself.

He moved through the house quickly and quietly, stopping at her door to listen in, a growl rumbling low in his chest when she started laughing uncontrollably. She heard though, and instantly froze, turning to look at him.

She hung up quickly and watched him carefully as he slowly prowled into her room, setting his sights on the bed and a place next to her.

"Why were you talking to him?" he questioned through a growl.

Derek winced inwardly at the harsh tone in his voice, and he felt her irritation crest higher, rolling off of her in thicker waves. She simply crossed her arms over her chest, distracting him of course, and stayed quiet. But the irritation remained, and he couldn't take it any longer.

"Will you _stop_ that?" He turned toward her as he spoke, his voice raising some.

Her shocked expression told him she was wondering how he could tell, and he himself wondered that vaguely. But suddenly, her gaze narrowed in on the still healing burn marks Kate had left on him.

"The _bitch_," his inner wolf growled.

Derek rubbed his hand over his face and through his hair. He didn't know how to answer Christen's questioning of what had happened, and she was patiently waiting, giving him the time he needed to think. Should he tell her about Kate? About everything that happened with her and the fire? Would she hate him for it? He couldn't take that chance.

"Argents" he murmured quietly, his eyes widening when she practically let out a snarl that could rival his own.

He was going to grab her and tell her he was fine but she set a look on him that made him shut up immediately, and watched as she started gently running her fingers over his heated skin. He was amazed as he felt the healing process speed up, instantly finishing what was left to heal, and then was even more shocked to feel the energy she was pushing into him. It was like an electric shock almost, filling him and replacing the energy he had lost from the encounter with Kate and her goons. When she pulled back, he felt as if nothing had ever happened that afternoon.

The new energy and her profound protectiveness of him called to his wolf, and his eyes shifted to the icy electric blue of his wolf form. Derek laid his hand on her cheek, wishing away her embarrassment, and murmured a thank you while staring at her naturally pink and pouting lips.

He wanted them on him, wanted to claim them with his own.

And he got his wish.

He nearly yelped in surprise when Christen swung over his lap and kissed him roughly, her teeth nipping at his lip constantly until he growled and opened his mouth to her tongue for exploring. He grabbed her around the waist to give her extra balance while she pulled on his hair, turning his face up to hers so she could kiss him roughly again, her aggression and worry over him clear in her movements.

He sucked in a ragged breath and growled when she shifted her body, brushing against his as she leaned up some. He grabbed at her ass without thinking, squeezing it gently, and shuddered within when she moaned into his mouth, refusing to break contact.

Desire for her, hot and strong, coursed through his body and called his wolf further to the front as he growled again, claiming the skin of her bare and pale throat with his tongue and teeth.

She leaned back though and he worried, thinking he had scared her with his wolf becoming so apparent in his movements. But she just smiled devilishly and lifted her shirt for him, leaving her in her shorts and bra in his lap.

Derek's eyes widened and he breathed heavily as they wandered over her body before returning to her eyes, her beautiful moon colored eyes. Her intentions were clear…she wasn't stopping. And he really wasn't sure that he could, especially when he let her force him back onto the bed and her weight settled perfectly on top of him.

"Are you…are you sure Christen?" he was panting, his voice low and hungry, praying she'd say yes but still worried for her, for them, at the same time.

She looked down at him, an emotion filling her eyes along with the hunger for him, and he felt his own widen further in response.

"I'm sure," she murmured against his lips, kissing him gently.

He groaned deeply, one hand coming up to tangle in her hair and tilt her head some as he hungrily deepened the kiss, his other resting on her hip and squeezing. She bit at his lip again and his answering growl rumbled low in his chest, a smirk playing on his lips at her squeal when he flipped her over and beneath him.

Derek grinned and grabbed her hands, lacing his fingers with hers, and pinned them above her head as he leaned back down, claiming her mouth roughly with his through the rumble of a growl.

He was finally going to make her his.


	61. Chapter Sixty-One

**Author's Note:** Yayyy Christen and Derek! Finallyyyy! (;  
I know a lot of you are going "Holymess it's about time!", but I wanted Cerek's first time to be special, not rushed or wrong. They're prefect compliments to each other and that should be reflected in their "together time" lol. Anyway, nothing to crazy or ridiculous here, they're about love not just hot sex. Although love andd hot sex is more like it(;

So I hope you all enjoy! I think the scene fits them perfectly, but that's just me! Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, etc! I can't wait to see where their relationship goes after this!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

Panting, high moans of Derek's name, and growls were the sounds quickly beginning to fill my room. I was pretty sure that my neighbors could hear if they really paid attention.

I also didn't give a damn.

I was underneath Derek almost immediately after reassuring him, his weight crushing me into the mattress perfectly. He pinned my hands in his while his lips ran the length of my neck and then dipped further down between my breasts, a rumble vibrating through his chest when I arched my back to push them up against his lips.

I fought to free my hands, needing to feel his skin beneath my fingers.

When I finally managed to get them free, I held them to his head and tangled my fingers in his hair, pressing him closer into me before yanking his mouth back to mine. The feeling of his stubble gently scratching my neck sent waves of shivers down my spine and I wrapped a leg around his waist, rocking my hips into him gently.

His groan mixed with a growl and he nipped at my bottom lip, pressing further into me as his fingers slowly trailed their way up my sides and around my back to the clasp of the pink lace bra I was wearing.

Correction: _had_ been wearing.

Derek made quick work of ridding me of the material, his lips never breaking contact with my skin. When he tossed it to the side I giggled at the sharp intake of air into his lungs as he stared down at me. His eyes seemed to glow brighter and brighter the hotter things became, and I had a feeling mine were as well.

"_Jesus_…" he murmured, his eyes swinging back up to meet mine, watching the blush that was slowly creeping across my skin.

"I seriously hope that's a good thing," I teased playfully, scratching at his chest some.

His answering growl as he quickly swooped in to attack me with his tongue served as a pretty good answer.

I moaned his name as his soft tongue made a trail down my stomach and to my hips, gliding over each before he made his way to my neck again, sucking gently, and I was pulling at his jeans; working again at the button that seemed like a password protected lock or something.

"Get. These. _Off_." I growled, my legs tightening around his waist as I arched up into him again, being sure to grind into his hips perfectly, and making my point clear.

His chuckle filled the room and I looked up into his smiling eyes, still their second color. He looked happier than I had ever seen him and I was so glad that it had something to do with me. I moaned, distracted from my task as the rough but soft pads of his fingers trailed down my stomach and snuck under the waistband of my own shorts while he tugged them down slowly.

"Yessss," I hissed, finally succeeding in breaking through the barrier of his jeans.

I leaned back up, pressing my bare chest to his as I used my feet to push his jeans and boxers down, not missing the fact that he was moving just as hastily to get rid of my shorts and panties. I giggled as our clothes got tangled around both of our feet and kissed him through his quiet laugher.

Finally we had no more barriers between us, only my necklace and its diamonds and sapphires glowing brightly, which we both ignored.

I ran a hand around him and to his back, scratching my way down it lightly as I kissed him hungrily, my tongue dancing with his. His fingers slipping down and stroking their way across my inner thigh quickly had me moaning into his mouth again and his answering growl made me shiver.

He pulled back, meeting my eyes with his concerned ones while he caressed my jaw with his thumb, leaning down to kiss me softly, still watching. I got the feeling he was waiting for me to change my mind, to pull back, but there was absolutely no chance of that.

I wanted this, I wanted him…I wanted _us_.

"Derek…" I murmured quietly.

I arched up into him again, watching his eyes dilate and the hunger fill them quickly as my hand slipped lower and lower between us until it found what it was looking for. My gasp mixed with his moan when I wrapped my fingers around him and it was the sexiest thing I had ever heard, besides his voice. He leaned in and took my mouth with his, devouring it with his own while he pressed his forehead to mine and I hooked my legs tightly around his hips, giving him the room he'd need.

"My beautiful moon-eyed girl," he whispered against my lips, staring into my eyes. I smiled and nodded, pressing my lips to his softly.

Finally, after wanting him for _so_ long, he slowly and carefully pushed into me.

I gasped, my nails digging into his back and shoulder, as he began filling me, stretching me. There was some pain but it was gone as quickly as it came because his lips had returned to my neck and the gentle pressure of his tongue sliding over my skin took my breath away. His fingers stroked my thigh and side, bringing what seemed like all of my nerves to the surface with the pleasure of his skin against mine while he watched me carefully.

I was on fire, it licked through my veins while the heat was rushing through my body to meet his and I was quickly moaning his name again into his ear or against his lips. It provoked the lowest and most rumbling growl I had heard from him yet, and I had a feeling his wolf was right at the surface, calling to me.

I made sure to answer with a call of my own.

We were quickly becoming a frenzy of panting breaths, moans and gasps, growls and shivers. Each was becoming louder and more frequent, pushing us both closer and closer to the edge. I was sure my nails were clawing into his back but it only seemed to make him growl more. His eyes were burning into mine, never looking away as he claimed my body.

After all, he already had my soul.


	62. Chapter Sixty-Two

**Author's Note:** New updates! How did you guys like the last chapter? I hope you did! I know I really enjoyed writing it, totally wish I was in her position (;  
I think this will really take them a step further in their relationship, more than they know...yet! Thanks for all the new reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys are awesome for reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Derek's POV~_

Derek woke in the middle of the night to find Christen snuggled tightly into his chest and her legs tangled with his. Under the covers they were touching skin to skin everywhere that it was possible. He smiled to himself some, stroking her hair back from her face.

Their night had been perfect.

He couldn't think of a time when he had been with someone and had it feel more right. She was his complete opposite with her extensive love and trust in others, her light. But it worked perfectly because where he had darkness, she had light. Where she was slightly unrealistic, he knew better. They complimented each other, completed the other.

"Like we're _made_ for each other," Derek thought to himself sleepily.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter and chuckled when she mumbled in her sleep, pressing closer into him. It was obvious that she trusted him completely, and that she felt the same way about him that he did about her.

Though they still hadn't discussed that yet.

Or given themselves a title.

Did he want there to be a title? Did she?

The thought of anyone else having her literally made him sick and his heart beat faster as the thoughts filled his mind. His wolf snarled and snapped in protest from inside of him, demanding that he lay claim to her, make her_ his_. The thought brought a smirk to his lips as he let his mind wander through the memories of the previous hours of the night since he had returned to her house…and bed.

He was sure that he had.

And it had been so _right_.

A girl with moon colored eyes had to be meant for a wolf like him.


	63. Chapter Sixty-Three

**Author's Note:** Some Christen and Scott bonding time, when he's not so annoying of course (;  
Plus an insight to her feelings about Stiles. I have big plans for their friendship I think! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

I was completely giddy, annoyingly happy according to Danny, even via text messages. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

And I didn't want to.

The night had been perfect, his lateness and unwillingness to let me get involved were completely forgotten. I couldn't believe that we had finally made it past the make-out sessions, the touching, the clothes. I was sure that he'd stop me, but he didn't, and I couldn't be happier.

I woke up in his arms, his face nuzzled into the crook of my neck and his cheek pressed to my heart. I watched him sleep for a while, admiring his perfectly sculpted body and angular features that were covered with a little more stubble; which was soon tickling my neck and chest as he kissed me good morning from my lips to my belly button.

I'd tried to feign being asleep, but the tickling sensation was too much.

Besides, he had known I was awake anyway.

Damn wolfy senses.

I blew off my classes, I deserved to anyway after the attack and the embarrassment of not having either of my parents there to attend the conferences with my teachers. Usually my Aunt Grace filled in, but I hadn't been talking as much to her; something she was starting to notice. I didn't know how, because I was sure that if my mom knew something about what was going on with me, which she must, then my Aunt Grace had to know too. There was no way that my mother hadn't told her, they shared everything.

I spent the morning with Derek in bed, still exploring each other's bodies…_thoroughly_.

I'd say it was the best morning I've ever had, hands down.

Now I was walking through the grocery store, stocking up on some things I had let dwindle since my world turned even more crazy than usual with balls of power, kissing visions, new friends and werewolves. Derek had said he needed to do some training with Scott so he was meeting up with him. Apparently Scott had decided to work with Derek since the night before there had been a mountain lion attack at the school, and Stiles' father had been hurt.

That's why my phone had been beeping and ringing while Derek and I had been…occupied.

The fact that there had been a mountain lion in the school parking lot, even though Derek and I both knew that it wasn't what was _really_ going on, made me even happier that I had spent my night with Derek instead of at those dreadful conferences.

I made my way through the produce department, silently singing along with the music on my iPhone, when someone reached out and grabbed my shoulder gently, turning me to face them. I shrieked, nearly dropping my basket and clapped my hand over my heart as it beat out of control.

"_Jesus_ Scott! Are you _trying_ to kill me?!" I hissed breathlessly.

He blushed and ducked his head, stooping down to pick up the celery I had dropped.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to sneak up on you but I didn't know how else to get your attention. You couldn't hear me over the music!" he said, exasperated.

I grinned and took the vegetable from his outstretched hand before turning to walk with him.

"So how's it going? Big day _and_ night yesterday huh?" I quipped, a knowing grin on my face. Allison had already told me all about her fantastic birthday excursion with him earlier in the afternoon.

Scott heaved a sigh next to me as he walked with me through the store. Definitely not the reaction that I was really expecting considering her detailed account of the day they had spent together.

"It was horrible," he said, frustration coloring his voice.

My eyebrows rose in confusion. This guy was totally head over heels for Allison, how had it been horrible? Then it dawned on me, he meant the parking lot and the mountain lion.

"I wasn't able to really help. I grabbed Allison and yanked her out of the way, but Stiles' dad still got hurt, nearly run over! Now Stiles won't even _talk_ to me." He murmured brokenly.

I grabbed onto his arm and squeezed it comfortingly. Even though we didn't see eye to eye on some things..._ahem_ Derek…I still felt bad that he'd had such a horrible end to the night. It couldn't be easy to see your bestfriend's dad get hurt and not be able to do anything. Especially with your girlfriend's hunter father right there. I made a face and opened my mouth to offer my help, despite my usual view on in-friend fighting.

"Stiles will be fine," I murmured to him, "he just needs some time to cool down. I can try and talk to him if you want?"

I rarely get involved in people's issues with each other, but I had a soft spot for Stiles that was beginning to grow. Plus, Scott just looked so hopeless with that puppy dog face of his. I turned and started to check out my items while he did the same at the self-checkout next to me.

"Would you? Would you _really_? That'd be so great Christen! He'd probably listen to you and I'd owe you big time!" He gushed.

I nodded and smiled, packing my things into the reusable shopping bags I had brought with me.

"You will though," I grinned and pointed at him, "totally owe me! No matter what!"

His smile made me smile more and I walked out of the store with him, both of us heading toward the parking garage. This area of Beacon Hills is full of shops, so instead of just the parking along the street, there's a parking garage at the corner. There's more places for cars to park than a lot, and it takes up less space, meaning more shops. I'm always down for more shops to choose from, so I'm a fan.

I trudge up the steps, surprised to find him behind me again after saying goodbye to him shortly before. I was seriously beginning to regret taking the stairs with these bags.

"I. Lost. My. _Freaking._ Car." He muttered to me, and I grinned when I saw the joy dawn on his face after hearing the annoying beep of the car alert.

"Looks like you found it," I quipped.

Suddenly a soft tingle traced its way up my spine and I stopped, paying close attention to my surroundings, my eyes darting all over the garage.

Derek was here…somewhere.

I could feel him.

Scott helped me put the groceries into my car, setting his bags down first in the process. I hugged him, thanking him for the help and promising to talk to Stiles the next day in class, still wondering what Derek was up to.

As he picked his bag back up, the milk rolled out and I laughed calling him out on his wolfy powers still not being able to mask some of his clumsiness. I reached down to pick it up since his hands were already full, but it rolled back toward me on its own, coming to a rest at my feet.

With claw marks.

Clearly defined claw marks, causing small droplets of milk to be left in the bottle's trail.

My eyes slowly lifted from the bottle on the ground to look at Scott, seeing plainly on his face that he was sharing the same thought I had.

It had to be the alpha.

My heartbeat sped up and I whipped my head around, searching for Derek. Where was he? Did the alpha get him? Oh god what was I going to do if the alpha had gotten to him?

I started to panic, barely noticing as Scott shoved me into my A4 and commanded me to drive. I just sat, frozen and scared, my fear over Derek paralyzing me.

"Christen _GO_!" he screamed, taking off in the opposite direction.

But I couldn't move, couldn't think. All I could think about was Derek.

Then I saw him…he was chasing Scott, throwing a wink over his shoulder at me.

"_Bastard_…" I hissed, unable to keep the smile off my face though as relief flooded my system.

It was just Derek, not the alpha.

"This must be the training he was talking about," I murmured to myself, starting the car and slowly heading down the garage ramps, following the sound of many car alarms that were now screaming through the normally silent garage.

I pulled around the corner just in time to see Derek grab Scott from his hiding place, picking him up over his head and slamming him back down on the car's hood, saying something strongly.

I winced some, that_ had_ to have hurt.


	64. Chapter Sixty-Four

**Author's Note:** New chapter from Derek! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Derek's POV~_

Derek felt the first waves of irritation settling in after the first full day of being happy he'd had in a long time.

Too long.

Christen had tried to fake sleep which he quickly brought her out of with the tickling of his facial hair against her skin and the gentle pressure of his tongue exploring her body. She had "woken" quickly then, giggling and fighting against him as he tickled her. She had skipped a day of classes, assuring him it was no big deal, and they'd spent most of the day in bed.

Something that was _very_ enjoyable if he did say so himself.

But leave it to the other beta to bring his mood crashing down, quickly.

The kid was so frustrating, and what was even more frustrating was the desire to help Scott make it through this time with whoever the alpha was, to want to make him pack, to genuinely give a shit about him and not have him see what Derek was trying to do.

Derek had been tracking Scott, noticing that the other boy didn't even pick up on his following of him. Not a good start. To top it off, he followed the kid to a grocery store. The exact one that he could hear Christen's heartbeat in.

"I swear, if he walks up to her…" Derek trailed off, speaking under his breath and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"_Jesus Scott! Are you trying to kill me?!"_

Derek's chest rumbled with a low growl as he shut his eyes. Of _course_ Scott had approached her, moved to talk with her. And of _course_ he was now walking with her out of the store.

He moved out of the Camaro quietly, listening to their conversation as they walked toward the parking garage where Derek was waiting to start Scott's training. They were talking about the Sheriff's son, the kid Scott always had with him. Apparently the guy was pissed with Scott because he hadn't helped his father the night before with the mountain lion in the parking lot.

Derek pushed the thoughts of why he hadn't been around during the attack to the back of his mind. If he started thinking about Christen, her moon colored eyes staring up at him as she moaned his name, and the soft skin of her body pressing to his, he'd lose his focus.

For sure.

Derek crouched down, cursing inwardly when Scott followed her to the black A4 she drove. Half of him was appreciative to Scott for watching over her, the other half was pissed that the kid didn't even pick up on his presence. Christen had, he'd heard her heartbeat accelerate a few moments before. He marveled at how quickly she was becoming attached and accustomed to him, just like he was to her.

He shook his head. _Not now._

Scott dropped a bottle of milk and it rolled underneath the car toward him. Derek smirked, scratching his claws into it, making sure to leave small punctures and distinguishable marks before he pushed it back gently. He winced when Christen was the one to pick it up, her breath coming faster in and out of her lungs.

She was scared, thought it was the alpha, he could tell.

He hated to scare her, but training Scott was a huge priority if they ever wanted to have a semi-normal life in Beacon Hills. The alpha running around had to be stopped.

Derek let out a low, menacing growl, nodding his head when Scott finally started to take notice. Christen on the other hand, was scared into stillness. She literally wouldn't move.

He might have to start some training with her as well, if she really wanted to be involved in this. And he knew she did, she'd follow him without question, he could already tell.

"Well, maybe _some_ questions," he thought to himself, smirking.

She'd be a good ally too, especially if they nailed down what she was. Though he'd rather die before putting her in danger.

Scott shoved her into her car, yelling at her to leave, and Derek let out a roar as he started running toward him, snaking between cars as he went. He made sure to make himself noticeable to her though, and saw the look of relief cross her face when she realized it was him, a smirk playing on her lips.

Scott actually did pretty well, even impressing Derek when he set of car alarms in an attempt to mask his heartbeat that thundered through his chest.

But then his phone rang.

Derek snarled loudly, immediately pinning Scott's location by the shrill ringing of the phone, no doubt the Argent girl. He grabbed the other wolf by his shirt and shoulder, lifting him high above his own head and slammed him down on his back across the hood of the car he was standing on. Scott groaned in pain, doubling up some.

"You're _dead_." Derek growled fiercely.

Slow clapping started and they both whipped around to the girl behind them, leaning up against her car with a smirk clearly on her face. When she spoke they could hear the giggle in her voice as it trilled lightly.

"Nice job boys,_ nice_ job."


	65. Chapter Sixty-Five

**Author's Note:** New update! I had a fun time recreating this scene! I think she fit well in the mix! Her instinct to protect Derek makes me smile(:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

I grinned brightly at the astonished faces of the two werewolves that were in front of me, still in their position of predator and prey, as I walked toward them. They looked completely amazed.

Like I _wouldn't_ follow them? Are you kidding me?

I rolled my eyes, coming to a stop by Derek's form and leaned into him slightly like it was the most natural thing in the world, my smile still playing innocently on my lips.

"Nice of you to join us," he murmured, a smirk beginning to form.

He stepped back, releasing the panting and out of breath Scott from his grip, and instantly wrapped his right arm around my waist, his hand settling in my back pocket of the low-rise jeans I wore.

"Wha-_What the hell_ was that?!" Scott stammered, still gazing curiously at the posture Derek and I shared.

I grinned at him when Derek rolled his eyes and turned his back on the other teenager, walking slowly toward my car and taking me along with him.

"I said I was going to teach you, I _didn't_ say when." Derek remarked coolly.

I raised a brow and took notice of their conversation. Derek cared about Scott's safety, I could tell even through his aloof and cool demeanor with the boy. But if he seriously wanted Scott to listen to him, he was going to have to change his tactics. Scott wasn't the type to take well to rough handling. I snorted to myself, catching a glare from them both.

"You scared the _crap_ out of me!" Scott was screeching, literally screeching.

I winced.

"Not yet," Derek muttered back to him.

"And-and what about_ her_?!" Scott shouted, gesturing his arms to me wildly.

I threw my hands in the air in a surrendering position, noticing Derek's hand didn't leave my ass. Interesting.

"Hey! I was fine! I only froze because I thought _he_ might be hurt!" I quipped, jabbing a finger at the werewolf that I was leaning into.

"He..you..what?!" Scott shouted, glaring at us both.

Like it was my fault his phone rang and he got caught. Oh please. I grinned at him as he continued. Derek just watched him, letting him draw his own conclusions.

"Okay but I was fast right?" he questioned hopefully as Derek turned us and proceeded to my car again.

"Not fast enough," Derek said, his eyes scanning the garage, checking our surroundings.

I found mine doing the same thing.

"But….but the car alarm thing, that was smart right?" Scott pressed on, determined to find something good in the mess of a training exercise.

"_Definitely_," I said calmly.

I noticed Derek looking down at me and he squeezed my ass some. It was an action that didn't go unnoticed by Scott and I watched as his eyes widened, darting back and forth between Derek and I.

I nudged Derek and grinned.

"Till your _phone_ rang." Derek quipped, still walking us forward.

"Yeah but that was…I mean…Would you just _STOP_?! Please!" Scott yelled.

I quit walking forcing Derek to come to a stop with me, and turned toward him, a look of sympathy on my face. I knew he was about to lose it. Previously having lost it myself, the signs were clear. He felt guilty over the previous night's events and out of control.

He needed Derek's help.

Derek's face wasn't quite as sympathetic. He looked like he had something he wanted to get to, and by the increasing movement of his hand rubbing my ass through my jeans, I could guess what.

"What happened? The other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt? That was _my_ fault!" he said, the broken tone from earlier beginning to color his voice again.

I squeezed Derek's waist, urging him to pay attention.

"I should've been there to _do_ something," Scott continued as we listened, "I _need_ you to teach me how to control this!"

I could feel Derek's desire to help him and I realized with surprise, he just wasn't sure how.

"Look," he started, "I am what I am because of _birth_. You were bitten."

I sucked in a breath at Derek's voice, strong and commanding. Dominant. Even though I knew this was important, I'm ashamed to say my mind wandered to fantasies that included his voice sounding like that, sending shivers up and down my spine.

Derek turned to me, surprise etched across his face. His eyebrow rose and a smirk ghosted his lips before continuing with Scott. I could see the other boy looking at me curiously out of the corner of my eye, despite the fact that he was in a panic.

_Great_.

Probably some extra sensitive wolf ability that let him know I loved how Derek sounded, how much his deep, gravelly voice turned me on.

My blush slowly flushed across my skin and Derek pressed his lips to my forehead fleetingly before turning back to Scott and continuing, ignoring the incredulous looks the other wolf continued to shoot his way.

"Teaching someone who was bitten takes _time_," Derek continued strongly, Scott's distraught expression turned toward him, "I don't even know if I _can_ teach you."

Derek sighed, his head shaking some and I squeezed his waist encouragingly.

"What do I have to do?" Scott all but begged, looking at us both.

"You have to get rid of _distractions_." Derek said, his gaze leveling on the wolf in front of us.

I winced inwardly, watching Scott's reaction. Derek meant Allison, I could tell. And I partially agreed with him. I'm all for a love story, obviously, but being a werewolf and dating a werewolf hunter's daughter just seemed like it was begging for trouble. I wasn't too keen on it, especially since it would probably bring my own werewolf into danger as well.

Plus, we still didn't know what Allison would do. Would she shun the ways of her family, or become a killing machine like them?

I shook my head, bringing myself back to the conversation at hand.

"You see this? _This_ is why I caught you!" Derek voice was low, a warning.

I noticed the missed call was from Allison and looked sadly at Scott. He was so screwed.

"You want me to teach you?" Derek offered, "Get rid of _her_."

I tightened my hold on Derek, pulling him further into my side. If someone told me to get rid of him, I knew there was no way I could do it. Not willingly.

"What? Just because of her _family_?" Scott questioned, that arrogant look returning to his face.

I sighed loudly and rubbed my forehead with my free hand, my sympathy quickly giving way to annoyance over his obsession and complete lack of self-survival.

"_Seriously_ Scott?" I huffed quietly, "Don't you get how dangerous it is? I love Allison to death, but it's so, _God_, it's so dangerous!"

I reached forward and squeezed his arm as I spoke, ignoring the rising jealousy in the wolf next to me. He knew better, I was totally his. When I finished talking my hand returned to my side, bending behind me first to stroke my fingers down Derek's arm, calming him.

It didn't work quite as well as usual.

Derek held up the phone, showing it to Scott before he turned sharply, my eyes unable to track his movements as he shot the cell phone out of his hand like a bullet toward the parking garage wall, even as Scott was yelling at him. I gasped, ducking my head into his side as it shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces.

"You getting angry? That's your first lesson," Derek said strongly, stepping up closer to Scott's face without breaking contact from me.

"You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger," Derek said sternly, "by tapping into a primal, animal rage," I felt his hand tightening on me, "and you can't _do_ that with her around!"

Derek was yelling now, and I stiffened as I watched Scott's eyes begin to narrow. He was getting aggressive, and it sparked my protectiveness, the low hum of a crackle beginning to sound out around me. It wasn't the sweet hum that I heard when I was with Derek, his lips on my skin, but a threatening hum.

"Scott," I warned quietly.

His eyes darted to mine before continuing, "I can get angry."

"Not angry _enough_!" Derek shouted above the hum that was running through me. "_This_ is the only way that I can teach you!"

I watched as his eyes widened, more green than hazel tonight through his anger at Scott's disapproval of his opinion of the Argents. I swear the Scott had no self-preservation.

"Now, can you _stay_ away from her?" Derek questioned strongly, "At _least_ until after the full moon!"

I took note of the stress in Derek's tone. This was important, _very_ important. To all of our safeties.

"If that's what it takes…" Scott trailed off and I shook my head, stepping back.

"Do you want to _live_? Do you want to protect your _friends_? Yes or no?" Derek shouted, quickly becoming fed up with the situation.

"Yes!" Scott assured him, "If you can teach me, I can stay away from her."

He was lying. I didn't have to be a werewolf or even whatever I was to pick up on that. I stayed quiet though, eyeing Derek carefully. He pursed his lips and nodded quickly, turning toward me and wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me toward my car.

"Bye Scott! I'll talk to Stiles tomorrow in history!" I called over my shoulder, shooting a smile his way.

He watched Derek maneuver me into the passenger seat and I saw him sniff the air, his eyes widening as his gaze leveled on me. He looked like he wanted to say something but Derek's growl, low and ferocious, cut him off. They stared at each other before Scott finally backed up, heading back to his car.

I waited for Derek to get in, Ally's engine roaring to life as he turned the key. He was breathing heavily and I grabbed his hand, squeezing gently, reassuring him.

"What was _that_ all about? At the end?" I murmured.

Derek took a deep breath, worry etching his features. I could tell he wasn't sure that he wanted to tell me but I stroked his palm, drawing my spirals in it gently. He met my gaze, his eyes softening some.

"You smell like me."


	66. Chapter Sixty-Six

**Author's Note:** Soo..I have no idea how my chapters got jumbled up! This is the first one I found so I'm going back through and making sure that they all line up accordingly! Sorry about the mix up! :/ (10/30/13)

Pairing: Derek Hale/OFC- Christen Annabelle Collins

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

I giggled as Derek rolled me over and hovered over me, nuzzling into my neck and nipping at it lightly. I tilted my head while my fingers tangled in his soft hair until they were poised where it was thickest and I gave it a good tug as my giggles began mixing with moans while his tongue worked its magic. My reward was a sharp growl before he took my mouth with his, forcing me open for his tongue to sweep in against mine, stoking the fire inside of me.

"Mmm," I mumbled into his mouth, "so I smell like you? Like I _belong_ to you?"

I grinned against his lips as I trailed my hands down his sweater-clad chest. God he was hot in a sweater…especially _this_ sweater. It hugged his tight, muscular chest and showed off his abs that were rock solid. I dug my nails into it lightly, tilting my head and sweeping in for a sharp bite where his neck met his shoulder.

A rumble low in his chest vibrated through me and I turned my eyes back to his, smirking. I stopped messing around though when I saw the vulnerability in his greenish hazel eyes, his worry that I wouldn't be okay with what he had said, that it would bother me.

I gently stroked my fingers down his back, rubbing and scratching, making him sigh with contentment as he traced my cheekbones with his thumb before it glided over my bottom lip.

"I understand if it bothers you. I can…" he didn't get to finish because I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Derek Hale, do you really think the fact that I'm marked by you _bothers_ me?" I asked incredulously, the octave of my voice rising slightly.

He was silent, simply looking into my eyes. He gave me an amused look, his eyebrows arching down, and I realized that I'd had a ditzy moment. I removed my hand from his mouth quickly, flushing slightly.

"I just…I don't want you to be uncomfortable. After tonight, Scott knows. He may not realize it yet, but he will. I've never had this happen before. You actually have my scent _mixed_ with yours, not just on you." He murmured, his fingers going back to their earlier task.

I sighed and pulled his face down to mine, pressing my forehead to his before touching his lips softly with my own.

"I don't mind Derek, not at all. So _what_ if Scott knows? He's not the only one allowed to have someone. If he has that much of a problem, he can kiss my ass." I spoke vehemently.

A low growl filled the room and I smirked as Derek's eyes flashed above mine, provoking a flash from my own.

"McCall doesn't get to come within a _foot_ of your ass." Derek growled through his words possessively.

I grinned bigger and winked, distracting him with my hands as they dipped under his sweater before I rolled on top of him quickly, moving to straddle him. I gazed down at the man beneath me and let my new eyes take over, showing him the color of the moon, calling to his wolf. His eyes flashed to their electric and icy blue as soon as I did and he let loose with a snarl that would've scared me if I hadn't heard the passion and hunger behind it; instantly reaching up and knotting his fingers in my hair to yank me down to his mouth, devouring my lips as his hips lifted to meet mine.

I squealed as the pleasure and fire coursed throughout my body.

"How about you make me smell like you a little more?" I teased, breathless.

I quickly found myself back underneath him as he lifted, ripping his sweater off and then my shirt before he kneeled between my legs and let his tongue travel down my body; slowly making his way down my neck, my chest, across my stomach, and over my hip.

"_My_ pleasure," he murmured, looking up at me as my fingers tangled tightly in his hair.

I didn't contradict him, but he was wrong.

The pleasure was _all_ mine.

* * *

A few hours after we had been sleeping, Derek got up and quickly put his clothes back on saying he needed to check on Scott. He was pretty sure the Alpha had paid the other wolf a visit. I murmured something about coming with him, but he pressed his lips to mine quickly and told me to sleep. I couldn't argue even if I wanted to, he'd worn me out earlier.

When I woke again, he was laying back in bed with me, staring at the ceiling. His entire body was tense and I could feel the anger and confusion rolling off of him in sharp waves, it had been what woke me from my dreams. He was so deep in his thoughts though that I startled him when I placed my hand on his chest gently, stroking it lightly.

"What happened?" I murmured, turning and pressing into his side.

"I shouldn't tell you, it's dangerous," he whispered after a moment of silence, his hand finding its way into my hair and stroking it.

"_Derek_," I said, a hint of a 'give me a break' coloring my tone.

He sighed deeply at my words, turning to face me as he pulled me tightly against him with our chests crushing into each other's. I looked up into his worried eyes and began to worry myself as I bit at my lip.

"Shh, it's fine. It's just something to figure out," he murmured, "I'm going to have to go see my uncle, see if he can respond in any way possible. I could really use his help on this."

A frown crested on my lips, the question of what the hell happened evident in my expression as he kissed me softly.

"The Alpha left a message, a symbol. I don't understand what he means, why he left it. None of it makes sense!" he muttered, frustration filling his tone.

I played with his hair some and pressed light kisses to his chest as he pulled me even tighter to him. I grasped onto him tightly and wanted to reassure him, to make him feel as safe as he made me feel.

"We'll figure it out Derek, _together_. Tomorrow we go see your uncle. If nothing comes out of it, we'll figure it out some way. I believe in you." I murmured, caressing his jaw with my fingers.

Desire flooded his eyes at my words along with something else. Love? Hope? I'm not sure.

Before I could ask though, he claimed my lips with his.

* * *

Derek dropped me off at school the next morning, still growling that the dress I was wearing was much too short. He was aggravated but I think it was more because he had to drop me off at school instead of taking me back to the bed. Trust me, I wanted nothing but to do exactly that. But I can only miss so much of Harris' class, and I was near my limit.

I traced my spirals in his palm as he drove, trying to calm him and not even noticing the shimmers of light that passed from my hand to his. It worked some, but he could tell what I was doing and he was determined to be irritable, even if he was fighting back a smile.

When he got out of Maryanne and walked around to open my door, I caught the looks of multiple onlookers. Jackson and Danny were leaning against Jackson's Porsche, staring open-mouthed. Allison looked on from the front steps knowingly and sent a wink my way. Scott paused as he was securing his bike to the rack, nearly dropping his lock.

Derek Hale was ushering a girl out of his car, and that girl was _me_.

He shut the door once I stepped out, a little loudly, as he glanced around and met everyone's eyes. The onlookers quickly went back to their own business, but I could see them continue to cut looks our way, and I was sure Derek felt them.

He frowned down on me, his eyes taking in the high-low cut of my mint-colored dress, along with the cut for my cleavage. When his eyes finally met mine again, his frown had deepened. But I was pretty sure I knew how to fix it.

"It's just a _dress_ Derek, Lyd wears ones like this all the time. In fact I think this one is hers." I smiled, pressing closer to him.

"You _aren't_ Lydia." He murmured, his eyes dropping to take in the decreasing distance between us, "What are you-"

I cut him off, sealing my lips against his and tracing my tongue over his bottom lip, asking his permission. He opened quickly, grabbing my hip in his left hand and the base of my neck with his right as he backed me up and pressed me into the Camaro.

I moaned quietly into his mouth when his knee slipped between my legs in his possessive stance, and I dug my nails into his chest. His growl was low so that no one could hear, well except for the possibility of Scott. He quickly took over the kiss, deepening it as his tongue passionately danced with mine.

When he finally pulled back, he was panting and he pressed close to me, hiding our flickering eyes from anyone who was watching. Which was probably the whole parking lot.

I ran my fingers through his hair gently as I pressed my lips to his once more softly.

"Just remember, no matter what I wear, I smell like _you_." I murmured against his lips. "I'm _all_ yours."

His classic smirk played across his lips and I grinned as he fixed my lip gloss with his thumb, pulling me upright against him before pressing a light kiss to my forehead and letting me go.

"_My_ moon-eyed girl." He whispered, pushing me forward gently.

Winking over my shoulder at him, I nodded, blowing him a kiss before I turned to continue my way up the front steps. A low wolf-whistle sounded out from Tyler Carrington's way but it was silenced by an extremely feral look from Derek.

I waved to Jackson and Danny as I passed them, they were completely speechless, and I headed toward Allison who had been joined by Lydia at the top of the steps. Our giggles quickly filled the air as we moved into the hallway, heading for our lockers.


	67. Chapter Sixty-Seven

**Author's Note:** So I love Derek's possessiveness of Christen, totally makes me smile! Here's a new chapter, and it's from Matthew! So any of you who have read the whole story so far, know that this chapter comes with hints and clues. Woo hoo(:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Matthew's POV~_

Matthew Collins sat, tapping his fingers impatiently on the desk in front of him while he took another sip of the brandy that filled his glass, appreciating the familiar burn that was similar to fire. He had sent his secretary home early and had unlocked the normally locked cabinet and drawer in his desk. They were both protected by many supernatural elements, as well as good old fashioned American steel.

Papers lay fanned out on his desk, old and new. Some looked as if they were hundreds, possibly thousands of years old, which they were. Others were quite new, printed from the work he did on the laptop that also stayed locked away.

Christen's healer powers had risen, she had used them. Jessica assured him of that a few days prior.

But something was itching at the edge of Matthew's senses, and he couldn't seem to pin it down. Something big, something more powerful than either he or Jessica had expected.

Of course, they were a part of a group that was in the business of producing hybrids, the business of finding links stronger than any supernatural being in the regular world suspected. What most didn't know was, although purebreds were just as important, a huge amount of power lies within a hybrid.

Matthew was one himself.

Purebred's importance and power came in balancing their hybrid partner, giving the hybrid something to anchor to if the power they held became too much. What they got in return was beyond comprehensible.

Jessica was his anchor, his link. She had been found by Matthew's parents when he was young, before he was even thirteen; when his power had risen. She was a purebred healer, descended from a very long line of worldwide known healers, a whole family. Royalty in the supernatural world really.

Still, knowing all that they knew, Matthew got the feeling that this would be more than they expected.

Matthew cursed inwardly, gazing at the mounds of information in front of him. Jessica had said that she had gotten the call, one to her own power. Mother and daughter powers reaching out to one another, but Matthew had yet to experience the same thing.

It didn't make sense; Christen was _born_ to be a hybrid, a mixture of himself and Jessica.

A hybrid that many had been awaiting, pondering the capabilities of such a mix.

But so far, she was just healing.

"That I know of," Matthew muttered bitterly.

Though he couldn't blame his daughter for her aloof nature in the new development of her powers. Matthew had convinced Jessica that their daughter needed the independence they forced on her to bring her powers forth, so it wasn't surprising that she didn't feel comfortable with coming to him after their on and off father-daughter relationship.

Still, she _always_ called when she was in trouble or confused.

He thought for sure she'd do that in this circumstance.

But she had her anchor, her purebred link. She probably felt completely comfortable.

Matthew sighed, packing up the documents and laptop in his briefcase. Neither member of the new couple knew what they were going to be facing, how they were linked, their importance to each other, and no one was there to explain it.

On top of that, Matthew's men had come back with information on what looked like alpha werewolf attacks and hunters in the area. Hunters who didn't like his daughter's new partner at all, considering his origin.

Matthew _couldn't_ risk her losing the Hale boy again.

If her powers were rising, even at their slow pace, and she lost him again…there was no telling what could happen. Matthew had never seen the aftermath of a purebred-hybrid pair losing their partner, though he had heard rumors; ones that frightened even him.

He put in a call downstairs for his car, grabbing the overnight bags he had set on the couch in his office earlier in the morning.

He was heading home.


	68. Chapter Sixty-Eight

**Author's Note:** Thank you all _so much_ for all the new reviews, views, follows and favorites! I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed Matthew's chapter and that new readers love the story so much they read the whole thing straight through! I'm exactly like that with books and stories that I love, I even reread this one all the time!  
So as you can tell, Matthew will be making an appearance soon. As you can guess, that will bring a lot of new information to the front for Derek and Christen both. I also know that, for any of you who have watched the seasons, the big night at the school is coming up. This will probably make for some seriously dramatic next few chapters...I can't wait! (;

I'm thinking of doing a document to go along with this one with some of Christen's outfits, what her home and bedroom look like since they spend plenty of time there, and some music that goes along with the scenes. Let me know if you want something like that!

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

I made my way to history class fairly early, still planning on talking to Stiles. Lydia and Allison were none too happy about it, both wanting to know all about my _very_ public display of affection. I hadn't told either of them how far my relationship with Derek had progressed; we had all been pretty busy with our own chaotic lives.

What with animal attacks, skipping classes and what not.

When I walked in I stopped by my new friend's desk and sat down on top of it, laughing as he turned his shocked eyes to mine while looking up. I swung my legs gently as I spoke.

"Good _morning_ Stiles!" I trilled happily.

He just stared at me. I think he was completely confused at my presence on his desk, so I snapped my fingers a few times in front of his eyes. He shook his head and looked up at me sheepishly.

"So, I hear you and Scott are on the outs. Apparently I missed quite an evening," I murmured quietly, watching as his facial expression soured.

Stiles' face was a mixture of frustration and wariness. I could tell that he wasn't sure he wanted to start on the topic of his best friend with me, but his need and want to talk to someone about it soon won out over the other emotions.

"Yeah, the guy was right there and he let my dad get nearly crushed to death. What good are werewolf powers if you can't use them right?" he questioned, and edge glinting in his voice.

I swung my legs and ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't know how to answer him. Scott had all of these new capabilities but he did seem to be squandering them. He didn't want to be a werewolf, didn't want to deal with it, and I understood. But sometimes you just have to take what you're given and use it to your best ability.

"I get where you're coming from, really, even though it wasn't my father. You're sitting here perfectly human and Scott has the ability of wolfy speed and all," I murmured quietly, "but for what it's worth? He feels downright horrible. I saw him last night at the grocery store Stiles, he's practically heartbroken."

I turned my head, watching the boy I was speaking of come into the room, instantly lighting his eyes on me in my hushed conversation with Stiles.

"The two of you have always been a pair, even before I started to get to know you, I could tell. Find a way to work it out, kick his ass if you need to, but fix it. Bonds like that are few and far between." I murmured and winked, hopping down from his desk before moving over to my seat.

I tried to listen as Stiles seemed to at least give Scott a moment of his time even though the look on his face made it clear he wanted to do anything else besides that, but it was hard to hear over the general noise level that was rising. Then, a name perked my senses, immediately drawing me in.

"I went to Derek for help…" Scott trailed off, cutting his eyes to me.

"If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an _idiot_ for trusting him. But obviously, I'm not talking to you." Stiles replied angrily.

My eyes narrowed instantly and I froze, my heartbeat slowing down to where I could hear the single thumps in my chest. Derek was probably freaking out if he was anywhere near enough to tell what was happening.

Sure enough my phone buzzed, but I ignored it, opting for no movement as Scott's eyes darted nervously between me and the back of Stiles' head. I slowly turned, taking in the class around us and making sure that no one else was looking before I let my eyes flash their moon color for a moment.

Scott started stuttering, smacking Stiles on the back, something the boy didn't appreciate.

He whipped around, raising his own hand to hit Scott back, but noticed Scott's widened eyes and glanced at me. Soon his face matched Scott's.

"Now why," I said sweetly, "would he be an idiot for trusting the _one_ werewolf he knows, besides the alpha. Who, by the way, wants to kill him if he doesn't join pack with him?"

"He...I…he's not. He's not! I just…I'm pissed." Stiles muttered, his eyes glancing down.

I instantly relaxed my posture and reached out, nudging his leg with my foot. I knew he was full of shit, but they didn't know Derek like I did, so I couldn't entirely blame them.

"Seriously though, he's trying to look out for you._ Both_ of you actually." I spoke quietly, watching as Jameson started writing on the board.

We were all quiet, thinking over what had been said. I regretted flashing my eyes at Scott, anger and scaring someone were not my normal go-to tactics. But I'd been feeling so different lately, more aggressive and extremely protective when it came to things involving Derek. I didn't know how to explain it, and I didn't want to ask him for fear of him thinking I had absolutely gone off my rocker.

"Speaking of Derek…" Scott cleared his throat, trailing off.

I kept my smile hidden under my hair as I felt him, and then Stiles, staring at me meaningfully. Here it came; the moment Scott would ask about the scent, just like Derek had said.

"I know this is weird," Scott started, "but there's no other way to put it. You smell like him. Not like…like werewolf or anything, but _him_." Scott stressed the final word heavily.

"You used to smell like...like fall or something. Even when you and he were obviously, you know, hanging out or whatever. Like the night you zapped me."

I winced some. I still felt bad about that.

"But now, now it's like…I don't know. It's like a _part_ of you." He finished, sounding frustrated about not being able to convey his thoughts or questions without just outright asking.

But I was going to fix that for him.

I grinned, flipping my hair up and leaned in toward the two of them curling my finger for them to come closer and causing them to lean into me unconsciously.

"Scott," I grinned, "are you trying to ask me if I'm having _sex_ with Derek?"

I finished my sentence with a wink.

Both boys instantly began to fidget and blush, Stiles' eyes darted back and forth between my smirk and Scott's look of embarrassment, trying to catch on to what he had missed. Scott was fumbling with words, tripping all over the place with them. I don't think I got a single coherent sentence out of the many he tried to form.

It was precious.


	69. Chapter Sixty-Nine

**Author's Note:** Another update for the night! Thanks again for all the support for the story! You guys are so awesome! Feel free to spread the word to other Derek lovers that like a less leather-clad OC partner for him.(;

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Derek's POV~_

Derek sat in the driver's seat of his Camaro breathing heavily as he rubbed his hands up and down the front of his face and through his hair, pulling some. He hadn't meant to display his possessive feelings for Christen quite so publicly, but the way she had grabbed at him made it impossible not to.

"Who are you kidding, you want _everyone_ to know. Especially McCall," the wolf inside of him snapped.

What made it even better was that she had loved _every_ second of it.

An involuntary smirk played on his lips as he listened, finding her heartbeat and her light, happy voice almost immediately. It still amazed him how much she affected him, how easily he could find her. Derek lost himself in his thoughts, trying to think of anyone he knew that he could contact who might have information about connections that were as strong as his was with Christen.

She may not have realized it because she was new to the supernatural world, but a connection like theirs wasn't one that was often. Most went through their whole lives without finding a link like theirs.

His head snapped up, trailing off in his thoughts when he heard her heartbeat change dramatically. It was slow, extremely slow, almost like it was a single thump per second, much to slow for it to be safe. His inner wolf growled, demanding that he go after her. He tightened his fingers on the wheel, knowing he couldn't just barge into the school anytime he felt her emotions flare. So he grabbed his phone instead, shooting her a quick text message.

D: Hey, you okay? I felt something change, your heartbeat is too slow.

He sat back, drumming his fingers on the console, waiting. She wasn't answering him and he felt his worry and fear flare up before he decided to listen in, searching for her voice among the masses and the dull roar that was a day in high school.

"_Seriously though, he's trying to look out for you. Both of you actually."_

Derek relaxed into the seat as her voice turned soft and warm, her heart rate picking up again. He had a feeling McCall or Stiles had said something about him that she didn't appreciate, causing the lower heart rate with a need to protect him. He leaned his head back, continuing to listen. He was antsy, a feeling that Scott would be confronting her about her scent being mixed with Derek's own, and the very public display they'd shared that morning, ran through him.

He was right.

"_But now, now it's like…I don't know. It's like a part of you."_

Derek growled quietly as he listened to the other beta asking her about the new scent that enveloped her. He felt uneasy, like Scott was treading too close to something that belonged to him. His inner wolf was pawing at his insides, demanding attention. But then Derek heard her light laughter, soothing the wolf inside him as she spoke.

"_Scott are you trying to ask me if I'm having sex with Derek?"_

Derek sucked in a breath, his mind instantly filtering back through the memories of the past few days. It had been more than sex, he'd had sex before and it didn't come close to what he had with Christen. Derek had no words to describe what they had, besides explosive, mind-blowing, and soul-connecting. Even those weren't enough.

He was ripped from his thoughts when his phone buzzed in his lap, telling him what he already knew. She was more than fine, and she had jokingly put Scott in his place about questioning her choices.

Derek shook his head, a grin playing on his lips as he quickly exited the parking lot, the engine of his Camaro revving as he did.


	70. Chapter Seventy

**Author's Note:** I really like this chapter update! Her family is closing in on her, trying to get into her business and she's definitely not a fan of it! I'm thinking that when it finally comes down to it, the confrontation will be explosive. But totally great (;  
Let me know what you think!

Happy Reading!

Pairing: Derek Hale/OFC- Christen Annabelle Collins

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

I walked with the boys down the hallway, ignoring their talk of werewolf shifting tactics while I dug around in the big and white oversized Coach bag I held. I cursed under my breath; totally unable to find the package of gum I was looking for, when I heard a voice rise above the sounds of the packed hallway.

"Christen? _Christen_!"

I looked up to find my Aunt Grace and froze, staring at her wide-eyed.

I'd basically been avoiding her like the plague since the night I'd blasted Scott with my first ball of moon-colored energy, and especially since Derek and I had gotten…closer. A smirk hinted on my lips when I thought of it, but her quickening approach wiped it right off my face.

I backed up into Scott some, a hint of worry and maybe even fear hitting me, not noticing his tension at my reaction. My Aunt Grace was my mother's cousin _and_ best friend. That meant there was absolutely no way in hell that she didn't know about my mother's possible abilities, and mine.

_"She might even be something,"_ the voice inside my head murmured.

I was surprised and thankful when I saw Scott's eyes narrow some before he moved in between me and my family member, with a hint of protectiveness in his stance. I was beyond grateful that he did, despite the few spats we'd had. Stiles' hand was at the small of my back, steadying me as my aunt stopped in front of us, her eyes darting to the two boys with me.

I swore I saw a glint in them as she took in my company, before turning her eyes on me. But they were normal when she did.

"Christen, where on earth have you been? You were supposed to come talk to me the Monday after the party so I could check on you. I've been trying to get in contact with you for over a week!" she said accusingly.

I was normally so quick to come up with answers, smooth over problems, but my mind was completely blank. I had this feeling, I couldn't figure out what it was but I knew, _I just_ _knew_, that she was something. I had no idea what, but I could tell.

I could practically feel her power rolling off of her in waves.

It dawned on me that I had been lied to my entire life by those closest to me, and my mouth went dry.

"We've…had a school project!" Stiles spoke up from next to me, his hand pushing on my back some so that I'd open my mouth and speak instead of standing here, stupidly.

"Yeah, _yes_! We've had this _huge_ project, and you know how I am with Chemistry Aunt Grace, I'm terrible at it. I've spent most of my time with these guys lately, I'm sorry that I haven't been in touch."

My voice was light, airy and sweet, like nothing was wrong. But she didn't buy it and I wasn't the only one that noticed her nose flare some; I felt Scott tense in front of me. The silence was unbearable as the three of us stood staring a her, I couldn't stand it anymore, and we needed to move.

"Anyway, we have some studying to do over break. Maybe I'll see you later today!"

I smiled as I spoke and waved before tugging Stiles (who came willingly) by the hand and Scott (who was harder to budge and a bit more aggressive) by the shirt.

"She's _something_," Scott murmured under his breath near my ear as we hurried into the crowd, moving down the hall toward the café. He and Stiles shared a look and I felt them squeeze me between them, keeping me safely between the two of them.

I risked a look over my shoulder and bit down on my lip when I saw my aunt, standing where we left her with her eyes narrowed as she watched us leave, her phone pressed to her ear.

"I _know_," I whispered, "I know."

* * *

I blew out a gust of air after going through the line and buying my lunch, getting a special treat for Stiles and Scott after they had my back in the hallway. They accepted with wide smiles. I could tell that they had questions but I headed them off, promising that as soon as I knew anything more I'd let them know, before moving off to sit with Allison and Lydia, helping to run interference in the Keep-Scott-Away-From-Allison game.

When I walked up, Allison was reading from an old-looking book excitedly, and Lyd looked like she was about to fall into a coma of boredom.

"Slipping into a coma bored," Lyd quipped as I sat down next to her, making me snort quietly; I'd guessed correctly.

Allison looked up with a smile on her face as I sat and Lydia winked at me. I was pretty sure she was about to ask about Derek so I quickly deferred the conversation back to what Allison had been saying.

"Go on with your story, you looked super into it," I prodded, waving my fork at her.

She smiled and continued on enthusiastically.

"While others believed it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape-shift into a man-eating monster." Allison said quietly.

I froze, my fork halfway to my mouth and my eyes widening while my stomach dropped. My eyes darted down to take in the older looking book she held in her hand, but I couldn't see a title or anything.

"Any of this have _anything_ to do with your family?" Lydia asked, a bored expression on her face.

"This; It is believed that _la bête_ was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature. His name…was _Argent_."

Allison grinned, looking up at the both of us proudly. Lydia's face still had its bored expression but mine was full of shock, and worry. Allison was finding out more about her family, and getting closer to the truth. She had to be, why else was she reading from this book?

Had her family told her the truth? Were they training her?

"_Oh my god, Derek_," my mind said shrilly.

I grabbed my drink with a shaky hand and took a swallow, fighting to keep my reaction to myself. I didn't want her asking questions about why I was reacting in such a way.

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf. _So what_?" Lyd questioned sarcastically next to me, shaking her head and I nearly choked.

"Not just a big wolf," Allison said, shaking her head right back at her, "Take a look at this picture. What does it look like to you?"

She turned the book toward us, an old and yellowed page held a picture of a large and looming wolf-like shape with large red glowing eyes and a long snout.

An awful lot like the Alpha.

Lydia and I stared, leaning in closer to the picture. Her stare was vacant and frightened, and I imagined mine looked the same as I dropped my fork, my mind flashing back to the night at the video store and the alpha's hot breath on my neck as he nuzzled it.

"Lydia? Christen?" Allison's voice sounded far away, insanely distant even though she was sitting right there.

"It looks…like a big…wolf." Lydia said in a snarky tone, "See you in AP History!"

Allison and I both watched as she smiled cheekily and skipped away, leaving us sitting in silence. My mind was a jumble of thoughts all screaming to get to Derek, to let him know. Know what though? That Allison was beginning to learn about something he had said all along she would?

My skin was cold, clammy even. I couldn't eat, literally felt nauseous.

I looked up at the clock. Three classes left, but no dance practice after school because Danny had an appointment. I shot Derek a text, asking him to come get me, without explaining why.

I didn't want to be there anymore.

"What do you think that was?" Allison's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm sure she just zoned out thinking about the attack. She hasn't been quite the same since, you know?" I murmured.

I looked up at the noise of scraping chairs to find Scott and Stiles leaving the café after a mini-fight. Allison called his name before standing as he dodged out of the room. Apparently he was trying to keep true to his word and avoid her.

"Hey, I'm going to go find Scott. He's been acting so weird…" she trailed off as I nodded, waving goodbye.

* * *

I stood a little while after she left, tossing the greater part of my food that I hadn't been able to eat after Allison's brief show and tell in the trash, and moved to leave the café before I felt someone staring.

It was my aunt, watching me from the double doors across the hall.

A creepy shiver traced its way down my spine as I left, heading to the exit. She moved like she was going to come after me so I picked up my pace, moving down the hallway as fast as I could in my wedges, which was actually pretty quickly.

I broke out through the doors and raced down the stairs, hearing the squeal of tires as Derek came to a quick stop a few feet from me over what I thought was the sound of following footsteps behind me.

His expression was fierce and worried as he opened the passenger side door for me from the inside.

I slid into the seat in one fluid movement, slamming the door behind me. He looked past me to my Aunt Grace who had just burst through the doors while I dropped my head in my hands, my heart beating frantically. I was right, she had been chasing after me through the halls.

I heard his snarl before he grabbed my hand and squeezed, calming me instantly with his touch, and revved the engine, the tires squealing as he hit impressive speeds leaving the parking lot.

Derek kept hold of my shaking hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.

And we drove.


	71. Chapter Seventy-One

**Author's Note:** Something entirely new in this chapter...Grace's point of view! Eek! This was super interesting to write and I thought it would be a great addition to the story since Grace will play a big part in Christen's life soon enough. Can you guess what Grace is? Let me know what you think about having a chapter from her POV! Do you want more? (:

Happy Reading!

Pairing: Derek Hale/OFC- Christen Annabelle Collins

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Grace's POV~_

Grace Blake stared after her cousin's daughter as the new werewolf and his human friend guided her down the halls. She huffed out a breath of frustration, putting her hand on her hip as they moved quickly away from her before she heard her iPhone buzzing, and picked it up from her pocket to answer without checking the screen, already knowing who it was.

"Hello Matthew," Grace said coolly.

She still didn't approve of the way he had handled the situation concerning Christen's powers and she was sure it was the main cause for Jessica traveling extensively, even though her cousin's healing powers could always be used across the world.

"Grace," Matthew greeted warily.

"I'd ask why you're calling me, but I'm sure it has something to do with Christen."

As if on cue, the girl that the name belonged to turned and searched the hallway, turning quickly when her eyes settled on her aunt, still watching her go.

Grace felt the frustration flicker through her own aura. Christen wasn't even giving her a chance.

"Yes. Jessica spoke with you then?" He asked quietly.

"Of _course_ she did." Grace exclaimed, her voice rising slightly.

She winced and retreated to her office in the clinic. The last thing she needed was to arouse suspicions in the human population coursing through the high school. She sighed, rubbing her temples, asking for calm.

"Jessica let me know that you both got a surge that Saturday and then when Jessica's power got a call from its daughter power; meaning Christen healed someone. I've been trying to get Christen to talk to me for over a week but she's doing a fantastic job avoiding. She's always with th-"

"The wolf." Matthew finished for her.

Jessica nodded, forgetting that Matthew couldn't see her. She huffed into the phone in agreement before continuing.

"That's not all," Grace trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Matthew said, his tone turning grave.

"I tried to approach her just a few minutes ago, to talk to her about her powers. She was in the hall with some new friends, but as I got closer I realized that they weren't just friends. Or, _one_ of them wasn't at least."

She quieted, searching her mind for the boy's name.

"Grace?" Matthew said, tension lacing his tone.

"He was a wolf, another one. Not her link, the Hale boy."

She heard Matthew cursing quietly and it sounded like he tossed something around. Considering what the man was and what he could do, it wasn't all that surprising.

"She's getting into something deep, something that surrounds Hale. We _can't_ let him get hurt, or let them get separated, you _know_ the implications. She almost completely lost it the last time when he skipped town after the fire."

Matthew was practically growling across the line.

"You know about the attacks then," Grace spoke lowly, he hummed in answer.

"That's not all. Matthew, she _knew_ I was something. Her power has risen enough that she was able to feel mine; I could see it in her eyes and her posture. She went on the defense and the wolf took a protective stance in front of her. He knew too," she trailed off quietly.

"Shit! This is _not_ how I wanted this to begin. Look, I'm heading to the jet now. They aren't prepared to handle this without all the necessary information, especially with the alpha attacks and the hunters,"

"_Hunters?!_"

"Yes Grace, hunters are in town. You _need_ to be careful. We _have_ to protect her and Hale."

Grace made a worried noise into the phone; not wanting to think of the possible consequences should something happen to Christen and her new partner.

"I'll be there soon."

She agreed and hung up, looking around the office. Checking her watch she hurried down the hall, heading toward the café in search of her niece, or almost niece. She walked in just in time to see her finishing her food and heading out of the café, stopping and turning toward Grace slowly.

Grace cursed inwardly as Christen took off, flying through the halls impressively fast considering her choice in shoes.

She followed quickly, but not quick enough.

Grace rushed out onto the patio in time to see Christen sliding into a black Camaro with the Hale boy in the front seat. The wolf literally snarled at Grace and she had to hold her power down inside to keep from retaliating against the threatening sound.

She stood, hands on her hips again as her aura changed with her mood, watching as the couple sped out of the parking lot.

Grace couldn't believe, and she'd _never_ admit, that she was actually glad Matthew was on his way.

She obviously needed the extra help in watching over her god-daughter.


	72. Chapter Seventy-Two

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the new views guys! Having readers who actually want to read the story is what makes writing this even better! I hope you're enjoying everything. Here's a new chapter from Derek, our favorite werewolf mancandy(;

Pairing: Derek Hale/OFC- Christen Annabelle Collins

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Derek's POV~_

Derek was working through a round of his personal training in the home gym Christen had shown him after the run-in with Kate. She basically demanded that he not go back there while everything was still in a mess with the hunters. It was hard to let go of the control but honestly, Derek much preferred working out in Christen's house rather than his own where hunters were bound to pay a visit.

Again.

He froze when he momentarily felt a flash of worry and fear, but when it receded quickly he figured it for a pop quiz or a missed assignment. He waited to hear the buzz of his phone but it didn't come, so he continued through his workout as the music blared.

"_Oh my god Derek!"_

The weights crashed to the base of the machine as Christen's screaming thought doused his brain like ice-cold water. Derek pressed his fingers to his temple and struggled to get up while his vision seemed to cloud some, stretching his arm out to grab his iPhone from the counter. He cursed as he knocked it off instead, dropping to his knees in search of the phone, and finally finding it after his vision seemed to clear again.

"What the _hell_," he thought to himself.

Just as he was about to text her, she texted him.

_Christen: Can you come get me? Please? I can't be here anymore today Derek._

He could read the desperation in her tone, even if he couldn't sense it already himself.

He answered quickly, telling her he'd be there in five before taking off through the house at a run and pulling on his shirt as he whipped out of the garage, pointing the Camaro in the direction of the high school.

* * *

Derek sped through town, taking back roads so that he wouldn't have to slow down. Speeding was helping to keep his rage calm, along with having her hand in his. The light passed between them steadily but neither of them took notice anymore, they were used to it.

He stroked her palm with his thumb, satisfied that her hand finally stopped shaking.

They hadn't spoken but he understood that the main part of her fear had come from an almost confrontation with her aunt. He wanted to know about what had happened, and to tell her about the screaming thought that had pierced his brain before her text, but he knew she needed time.

So Derek drove. And drove. And drove.

Until they reached a favorite part of the preserve of his, and he pulled into a spot before pulling her out of the car, wrapping her in his arms.

She leaned into him heavily, giving him absolute control and all her weight as he leaned back against the car and they looked out over the cliff at the town below them. She snuggled herself into his chest and he couldn't help the grin that played on his lips, or the thought that he hadn't smiled as much as he had with her since before the fire.

"She's something Derek, I could literally feel it, _sense_ it." Christen mumbled into his chest.

Derek tightened his hold on her, a growl rumbling in his chest at the sound of hurt and betrayal in her voice. He wanted to go back to the aunt and yell, demand to know what the hell was going on, but he knew that was just his inner-wolf, who definitely wasn't liking the situation at hand.

_He_ wanted to rip someone's throat out.

Derek knew better.

"Scott could tell she was something too. He was actually…protective of me. So was Stiles. It took me completely by surprise." She continued her story quietly.

Derek's eyes narrowed at first but then he was surprisingly glad that if he couldn't be there to protect her, McCall would.

"But that's not all that happened is it? Earlier, before you texted me, I got this sharp and screaming thought from you." He spoke quietly, wanting the calm they had achieved to stay.

She leaned her head back and looked up at him in surprise, her brow furrowing.

"Yeah…Allison-Allison was reading to me and Lyd out of this old ass book. I think it was a book from her family? It had something about a _la bête_ or something, and a hunter that was sent to kill it. The hunter's name was Argent…"she trailed off as a low growl rumbled in his chest and he tightened his grip on her.

So the Argents were starting to show their daughter the truth about themselves. Well, it was about time, the girl was halfway through high school. Derek cursed inwardly, he needed to get Scott out of that situation before the other beta got himself killed. If they were prepping Allison, she'd be in full-fledged training before the end of spring.

"They're going to start training her…aren't they Derek?" she asked sadly.

Derek nodded his affirmation, proud of her intuition and started stroking her back.

"What do I _do_? She's a friend and I love her, but I'm not about to let her _or_ her family hunt you." She said forcefully.

He was in awe at how completely devoted she sounded, _she was_, to him.

Derek pressed his lips to her forehead before speaking.

"It'll be okay. Be her friend for now, when it comes time, we'll figure something out." He murmured against her skin.

She tilted her head back, seeking out his lips with hers. When she made contact a small moan escaped her throat and he growled, sweeping his tongue into her mouth to stroke and play with hers. Quickly things became heated, both grabbing at the other's hips, neck and hair as they kissed roughly then sweetly.

Derek pulled back slowly, his wolf howling in protest inside him. If they didn't stop, he'd have her right there in the open winter air against his car. She even made a small sound of protest, agreeing with his wolf, but Derek kissed her softly before opening the car door and helping her inside.

When he got back in his seat, he cranked the engine and smiled as she took over the radio. Normally he'd be pissed, but this was Christen.

She could tame his wolf like it was a puppy.


	73. Chapter Seventy-Three

**Author's Note:** So totally excited about this chapter! Yay for late night updates! This chapter is kind of long but I love it. Christen does some new things and the bond between her and Derek is explained and shown even more both physically and emotionally. I love my duo (;

Let me know what you think! Thanks again to all of you who review, follow, and favorite!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

I watched as the world began to go back by my window at a much slower pace than it had gone by originally. Derek was calmer now, and so was I, but we kept our hands wrapped in each other's as the comforting and calming shimmers passed between us.

I hummed to the piano music that softly filled the inside of Maryanne. I had been extremely surprised that Derek had let me mess around with his radio stations. Something told me I was probably the only one that could get away with it…I'd have to test my theory someday.

He pulled my hand closer, laying it on his chest, and I closed my eyes. The steady thumping of his heart beating was relaxing. Now that I was on the downside of an adrenaline rush and I knew I was safe, I felt sleep pulling at my senses.

"Where are we going?" I murmured quietly, turning to watch him.

He cast a quick look in my direction before training his eyes back on the road.

"Well, you said last night that we'd go see Peter together, I figure now is as good a time as any. Maybe after we'll pick up something to eat and take it back to the house? I don't want you on your feet cooking after the day you've had."

I smiled and earned a dazzling smile from him in return. His natural instinct to take care of me made me feel…loved.

"Christen _shut_ up, don't even go there. It's _way_ too soon." My inner voice chided me.

She was a total buzz-kill.

My phone buzzed in my purse and I dug around trying to find it, ignoring the low chuckle that came from Derek after shooting him a glare. He disapproved of my big bag. Hmph.

I finally found it and looked down to see a few texts and a missed call from Allison.

"What is it?" Derek asked next to me, causing me to grin. Nosey werewolf.

"My minions _miss_ me," I quipped with a smirk on my face. Derek rolled his eyes. It would've had more effect if he didn't look so damn hot doing it. I turned back to my phone after lacing my fingers with his again and checked my messages.

Ally: Hey are you ok? I haven't seen you since lunch!

Ally: Omg pick up! You won't believe what Jackson just did- he says he wants to be _friends_ with me and Scott. Gah!

Lyd: Christen Collins where the _hell_ are you?!

Jacks: Harris is pissed you missed chem- I've got your notes.

Stiles: You MISSED it! I didn't beat Scott's wolf-ass but I got others to do it! Bahahaha-winning. You're off traipsing around town with your werewolf boyfriend while we suffer through the wrath of Harris aren't you? AREN'T YOU?!

Scott: Hey you okay? I know things with your aunt are…weird. But you know I'm here if you need me right? I got your back against, well whatever the hell she is.

Stiles: We have detention with Harris. Pray for us.

Lyd: I'm going to _kill_ you.

Grinning, I texted each of them back. Stiles' texts were the hilarious ones, I swear the kid needed to be a standup comedian. I was surprised Jacks sounded so nice and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion- he was up to something, I loved the kid but he didn't just do things for no reason. It made me smile though, to see that I had friends who noticed when I wasn't around. It was nice compared to the separation I had felt from my parents for almost four years now. They were just as much my family as my parents were, if not more.

* * *

I tightened my hand on Derek's when I felt his tension as we pulled into the Beacons Crossing Home parking lot. I hated that coming here was so hard for him, but I got it. There was no way it could be easy to have a family member in Peter's condition, especially when he probably had much-needed knowledge about our current issues with the alpha.

I walked to Derek and immediately took his outstretched hand as we made our way inside, moving so quietly that no one took notice. I slipped into the room behind Derek, unsure of what to do with myself, but he pulled me down next to him on the bed across from Peter.

Derek looked so sad, worried, more vulnerable than I had ever seen him. I couldn't imagine what type of memories were surfacing in his mind. I brushed my lips across his cheek comfortingly and gripped his hand harder when he squeezed mine before turning to Peter.

"Hello Peter," I murmured, a small smile crossing my lips.

Derek looked to me, gratitude evident on his face before he sucked in a deep breath, turning to his uncle.

"I need your help. If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign," Derek swallowed nervously and I pressed closer to him, supporting him silently.

"Blink. Raise a finger, _anything_. Just…just something to point me in the right direction okay?" he pleaded quietly.

I watched Peter closely, praying upon prayers that he would give us some indication that he could hear his nephew's pleas. Derek looked down at our hands wrapped together in his lap and swallowed again. I could feel the pain that his next words were bringing him crash over me and I sucked in a breath quietly, holding tears at bay.

"Someone killed Laura," he uttered, his hand tightening on mine further. I noticed the shimmers moving into his hand and I glanced around, nervous that someone would see. I couldn't seem to keep it from happening, if Derek was in pain or needed calming or comfort, it just happened; and there was no way I was letting go of his hand.

"Your niece. _Laura_?" he nodded, his eyes staring into Peter's, "Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now."

Anger and hurt flashed on Derek's face and his nose flared. I pushed more light into him, hoping to keep him calm through this encounter, he looked to me again thankfully.

"But he's one without a pack. Which means he's not as strong." Derek glanced away, determination hardening his voice and I couldn't keep myself from breathing nervously at his next words to come.

"I can take him," he kept going, his features hardening and smoothing over the conviction in his tone, "but I have to find him first."

"Look, if you know something just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Someone else make it out of the fire?" Derek questioned intensely, his eyes wide with hope and sadness at the same time.

I watched Peter carefully, his eyes, his expression, but everything just looked so vacant. Like he wasn't even there.

"Just give me anything. Blink. Raise a finger. _Anything_!" Derek spoke, his voice raising as his eyes darted from Peter's eyes to his hand.

I was losing him. The stress of the situation, of having no information and not being able to get to what information he could have was overcoming him. He stood up, yelling at Peter and shaking him. My heart literally felt like it was breaking and I gasped when the nurse from our previous visit rushed in, yelling at Derek for yelling at Peter.

The argued for a moment but I kept my eyes trained on Peter, an idea formulating in my mind. What if…what if I could help him? Like I could help Derek? I got the feeling that my ability to heal Derek fully and so quickly was something special to him, to _us_, but what if I could still heal Peter some?

Even if it was just a little, it was worth a shot.

"Christen, let's-" Derek was speaking, wanting to leave, but I shot him a look that asked him to wait.

"Listen," I spoke in my calming, sing-song voice as I checked the nurse's nametag, "Jennifer, I'm sorry if we disturbed anyone. We just _really_ need Peter's help. We'll stay quiet, we promise."

I watched carefully as her face went blank before becoming peaceful. She smiled a little and nodded, leaving us to Peter. I looked up to find Derek's eyes trained on me with a questioning look.

"I have an idea," I murmured.

* * *

I moved quickly to kneel in front of Peter, taking both of his hands in mine. Derek was circling us, watching me uncertainly as his eyes darted back and forth between my face and my hands that held Peter's. He was cautious, unsure of my plan. His worry for my safety was at the forefront of his emotions.

I had no idea what I was doing, how to do it, or even if it would work.

But I couldn't see leaving here without taking every shot we had. Derek had tried to reach his uncle through his murmured pleas and now I was going to try through my healing watchmacallit.

I looked up to Derek for permission, I wouldn't try if he wasn't okay with it. If he didn't want me to then I'd leave with him instantly, but as far as I could see, this was our best shot. He nodded to me, sitting behind me and rubbing my back gently while I settled myself on the floor in between the two men.

I took a deep breath and squeezed Peter's hands before looking up to his eyes, letting my irises turn the color of the moon.

"Peter, I'm going to try something," I murmured quietly, gazing into his light blue eyes, "I don't know if it'll work and I don't really know what I'm doing, but I'm going to try. We need your help, so if this works at all…if you can show us that you can hear us, please, _please_ do." I finished quietly.

I held onto his hands tighter and closed my eyes, opening myself to the connection we had where our hands met.

The pain that washed over me was agonizing. Seriously, I'd never been in so much pain in my entire life. Even when Derek was shot, it wasn't like this. I felt like fire was licking up my body and across my right side, just like it did to him. I gasped, breathing heavily and fighting the instinct to pull back, as well as Derek's grip trying to separate me from his uncle because of the pain I was taking on.

He was saying something but I couldn't understand him, so I just shook my head and sat up on my knees. This put me closer to Peter and I opened my eyes, staring right into his as I took more pain and tried replacing it with the healing, moon-colored energy that was my power.

I imagined it flowing through me and into him, pushing it through his veins and throughout his body. Sweat droplets were forming on my forehead and trickling down soaking my body slowly, but I ignored them completely, still concentrating on the flow of light into the uncle of my werewolf who sat behind me.

Clenching his jaw no doubt.

I felt the pendant on my necklace heat up and it seemed to give me more energy so I continued, hoping to do some sort of good for the man in front of me. Slowly, the intake of pain decreased and the light began to dim until it stopped all together.

I broke contact, falling backwards before Derek was there, catching me in his arms and lifting me up into his lap on the bed across from Peter. He held me close to his chest and I buried my face in it as he nuzzled my neck, pressing his lips to the sweet spot on the side of my throat.

I was hurting, bad. Like really bad.

But as Derek continued to stroke my hair and nuzzle me protectively, I felt the necklace heat more and caught sight of the sapphires now glowing with the diamonds. My body slowly relaxed, softened, and the pain receded. My grip tightened on Derek's shoulder and I looked up into his eyes, seeing the amazement in them that mirrored my own.

_He was healing me._

Or…we were healing each other?

Or being in his embrace was healing me?

I didn't know which it was but I did know that before I had been in his arms, I was seriously hurting from taking so much of the pain that was locked in Peter, and now?

Now I was totally fine.

"What in the _actual_ hell?" I murmured, keeping my gaze locked on Derek's eyes.


	74. Chapter Seventy-Four

**Author's Note: **Update time! Sorry that I missed last night, it's been crazy over here with moving into my new apartment! I want to say thank you for all the new favorites, follows and reviews. A special thanks to the guest reviewer who is recommending my story to all their friends- that's so awesome, you're so awesome! (:  
So here's some more Derek and Christen time to satisfy your story-reading needs, loveee them! Don't be afraid to review our message, your comments and ideas help keep the creativity going!

Happy Reading!

Pairing: Derek Hale/OFC- Christen Annabelle Collins

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

We sat there on the bed for a while longer, Derek still stroking my back and my hair, nuzzling my neck protectively. I was still slightly shaken from my experiment with Peter and from learning that I seemed to be able to heal in Derek's embrace.

It was quickly becoming clear that, as much as I hated the idea, I needed to get in touch with one of my parents to get all of this straight.

Derek finally stood, placing me on my feet carefully and refusing to let go of me, his arm anchored around my waist permanently. I leaned down and kissed Peter's cheek again before we left, whispering goodbye. I couldn't see any physical change in Peter, he was still unresponsive, but I was hoping that maybe that would change, that maybe what I'd done would help him somehow.

Derek's eyes were full of emotion and I could feel it coming off him in waves but he stayed quiet as he guided me through the long-term care facility and back out to the parking lot to the waiting Maryanne. I moved to open my door but he beat me to it, quickly opening it and helping me in before he leaned in and kissed me gently, softly.

Sweetly.

I was smiling as he broke away to shut my door and walk around the hood when I noticed a white folded up piece of paper that was placed under the driver's side windshield wiper. I was immediately uneasy, tapping on the glass to get Derek's attention as I pointed it out.

He stopped by it and slid it out from underneath the wiper, opening it slowly as his eyes darted all around us. I joined him in searching, looking everywhere in vain for whoever had decided to leave the little present. The paper fluttered in the snowy winter wind as he looked at it, his jaw becoming tight and clenching.

The uneasy feeling in me increased and soon my stomach was in knots.

Whatever was on that paper had Derek angry yet determined as he looked all around us, turning on his heels.

When he slid in he handed the paper to me and turned Maryanne's key roughly, making her engine roar to life as he once again exited a parking lot at surprisingly high speeds.

My stomach dropped as I stared at the copy of a picture- a dead deer with a spiral burned into its side. Not a triple spiral like mine, but just a single one. I was filled with this weird dread-like sensation even though I had no idea what the symbol was or what it meant.

"Is this the same symbol the alpha gave to Scott?" I whispered, letting the paper drop into my lap.

Derek nodded curtly but he wrapped his hand around mine, reassuring me that it wasn't me that had him in a mood. He was quiet as we sped down streets, heading to the opposite side of town. I stroked his palm gently, letting him have his needed silence though my brain was racing with questions.

"How much do you know about the vet?" he suddenly asked quietly.

My brows furrowed as I looked at him in confusion. The vet? Dr. Deaton?

"Dr. Deaton? Not much really. My family uses him for our horses that we keep stabled over at Rich's. Oh, and we use him for Snowflake. I don't_ know him_ know him. But Scott works with him, he might…" I trailed off, my eyes widening.

"The _Alpha_?" I whispered, tightening my grip on his hand.

Derek looked to me for a minute, gauging my expression before nodding some. I turned to look out the window, picking up on the fact that we were heading right for Deaton's clinic.

"I don't know, but it's possible." Derek murmured, "I should take you home I don't wan-"

I shook my head quickly, shooting him a glare. There was _no way_ I was leaving him to go traipsing into a possible trap.

"Not a chance Hale. I'm coming with you so don't even try. Do you really think it's him?" I finished, looking over at him.

Derek looked frustrated, torn between trying to force me to go home and knowing I wouldn't stay. He finally gave in and started to run his thumb over the back of my hand.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out."

My hand gripped his tightly at the ominous sound in his voice. His jaw was clenched, possibly gritting his teeth, and he had an edge settling into his demeanor, like he was steeling himself for something he was going to have to do. I worriedly traced my triple spiral in his palm, trying to calm us both.

I had a feeling that tonight was going to be awful.


	75. Chapter Seventy-Five

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! I'm so sorry for not updating the past few days, like I said, moving is crazy! I swear, I never want to move again. I'm hiring movers from now on! :p  
Anyway, here's a new chapter for the story from Christen's POV. Don't worry, I know the last few have been from her but you'll be seeing Derek's again soon. I want to give a shout out for all the new followers, favorites and views! I hope you guys have been enjoying yourself and that you'll like this new chapter! Don't forget to review if you like the story! Getting feedback from you guys really helps the creativity and writing process!

Happy Reading!

Pairing: Derek Hale/OFC- Christen Annabelle Collins

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

I took a deep and shaky breath as Derek pulled into the animal clinic's parking lot, making sure to park around the side of the building.

Out of plain sight.

I bit down on my inner cheek in an attempt to not move my legs or fingers nervously so he wouldn't make a big deal about me being there. I told him I wanted to be a part of this kind of stuff, that I could help. I couldn't back down now.

The sharp metallic taste of blood filled my mouth when I bit too hard, breaking the soft skin. I cringed inwardly and swallowed immediately before taking a sip from my water bottle, all the while praying he couldn't smell the blood I'd spilt.

His eyes were on me, calling all the nerves in my body to my left side nearest him. He cleared his throat, obviously waiting for me to look at him.

Dammit.

"_Stop_ biting down on your cheek, you'll make it worse."

His words were forceful but when I looked up into Derek's eyes they were worried, sad and regretful over what he was bringing me into; but also…loving. My eyebrows rose of their own accord while my inner buzz killer stepped in to shriek at me some.

_"Stop being insane, he doesn't love you! You're going to freak him out before he gets the chance if you keep up with that crap!"_

I rolled my eyes at her. She was so lame.

He eyed me curiously and I smiled, leaning over to claim his lips with mine. I swept my tongue into his mouth quick and hot like I needed all of him and right then. Really, I felt like I did. His answering groan and tightening of his hand on my hip that was turned toward him made the need greater. It took no time at all for me to be straddling his lap, my legs on either side of his and my back arched against the steering wheel. He was pulling at me and my fingers were tangled in his hair, pulling on it lightly as I explored his mouth and neck with my lips and tongue. The taste of my blood mixed with the taste of him and as much as I'd like to say it was off-putting…it wasn't.

But we had a job to do and if we didn't stop like…_right NOW_; I was pretty sure we'd end up doing something else entirely in the car than what we came to do.

I pulled back a little, moaning in frustration; my hands resting on his chest. With the way I was positioned in his lap, he was carrying most of my weight and it felt so good to lean into him, trusting him to keep me safe. I opened my eyes slowly to find him with his head leaned back against the seat, his eyes their wolfy blue, and a big smirk across his lips even through his heavy breathing.

I huffed.

"Not one word Derek Hale…not _one_." I warned, trying to convey sternness.

However, my own giggle broke through at his innocent facial expression, a classic "who me?!" look. Oh well, he knew already he had me hooked.

Getting out of Maryanne was a laughable task since I couldn't just drag my leg across his lap and the concrete was slick with mist so that ruled out jumping for it. Derek growled playfully and bit at my neck, ordering me to hold still before I killed him with the way I was squirming in his lap, and lifted me in his arms as he slid out of the seat.

Damn werewolves and their natural ease of movement.

He sat me down beside him and I looked at the clinic, my anxiety from Pre-Makeout-With-Derek time returning. I had a feeling that he could feel it running through me, and his fingers lacing through mine confirmed it. But having his hand wrapped around mine centered me, balanced me, and I felt the worry and nervous energy slipping away. I looked sideways at him, tugging some on his hand. It would be dark soon; very soon actually, we needed to get this show on the road.

"Christen I don't know that you should be going-"

I silenced him with a look and he frowned down at me. I could tell he was nervous about involving me in this stuff, but it was his life. If I wanted him, this was just a part of it. I could handle it, I could deal.

"Derek," I murmured quietly, pulling his forehead to mine as I looked deeply into his eyes, "this is something we said we'd do together. I want to be with you, and this is part of that. Don't worry about me, I'm Christen Collins. I've_ got_ this."

I grinned cheekily and winked at him before kissing him quickly and pulling on his hand(ahem-not giving him a choice), taking my first steps toward the animal clinic.

And, little did I know, away from my old life.

* * *

Before we stepped inside I compromised with Derek on how everything would go down with the "Deaton Confrontation" as my brain took to calling it. He was less than thrilled about not being able to just do whatever he wanted, but I shoved him playfully and reminded him of the many perks to having me around…with my tongue.

He complied breathlessly only a few seconds into persuasion. I smirked.

Christen-1; Derek-0

There would be no immediate beat down and only killing if we had to defend ourselves should Deaton shift on us. I had wanted no killing, but Derek was concrete on the topic. If he felt like he or I were in danger, it was go time. I asked for talking and mediation before fists and managed to pass it through with flying colors.

We had a plan.

He took my hand, squeezing gently as he swooped down to kiss me sweetly one last time before we did this. I felt almost like Bonnie and Clyde before a big bank robbery, like I was doing something forbidden, and the excitement and adrenaline coursed through my system.

He grinned at me knowingly and pulled the door open, despite its closed sign, and the bells jingled quietly.

I stayed in front of him, part protection from behind and part knowing that Deaton would see me first and not think anything was amiss too soon. I almost felt guilty, knowing the guy for as long as I had. But if he was the alpha, he had to be stopped.

"Scott, you're late again. I hope this isn't getting to be a habit." Deaton joked while working on a file.

I sucked in a breath, stepping into the light of the examination room and waited for him to look up, feeling Derek lurking in the shadows behind me, our magnetic fields touching each other's.

"Oh Miss. Collins! Please forgive me," I stared blankly at him, waiting for the moment he spotted my partner.

"Christen? Are you alright? Oh no, did something happen with one of the horses? I can get my bag and head…Christen? Can you hear me? Chri-"

Ah. There it was.

The moment.

He had trailed off in shock as I shut my eyes; Derek pressing into me from behind. I opened them again to find Deaton looking between us with something like recognition and fear. My brows furrowed as I tried to understand his reaction, but he quickly smoothed it over with a look that human resources teaches customer service representatives. I called it the Lawyer 101 Face- the kind that shows you know something but you're going to play it off and twist things until they work in your favor.

I shook my head sadly; it wasn't a good start for Deaton.

Derek moved me forward some and to the left against the wall, squeezing my hand and shooting me a glance before stepping into the room, closer to the vet. It was a glance that said he'd picked up on Deaton's smooth transition.

Something was up.


	76. Chapter Seventy-Six

**Author's Note: **Gasp! Shock! But this POV just came to me and felt so right at this point in the story. I doubt that it'll happen again but I think it's fun. Gives it a quick and shocking spin. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace**

* * *

He had sat, completely and utterly still as his nephew had begged, pleaded, yelled and shouted. Really, it was surprising to see Derek beg the way that he had; he must be completely confused and frantically searching for answers if he had to resort to begging. That simply wasn't Derek Hale.

It was almost laughable.

And yet, intriguing.

She had sat next to his nephew the whole time; stroking his palm, squeezing his hand, staying as close to him as possible and offering her support willingly as Derek had tried to provoke something from him.

He had felt a slight pang of jealousy at Derek's luck.

She was something else…literally.

She moved with an easy grace, like she knew another shape as he and Derek did, but she didn't. There was no shifter in her at all, though he suspected she'd make a fantastic She-Wolf, especially for an Alpha.

But she was _something_…_something_.

He couldn't put his finger on what, but she was something, he was sure of it.

She'd hit him with that energy ball like it was nothing and it had hurt like hell. He winced inwardly remembering it. So when she had approached him after she'd somehow managed to make Jennifer scamper away happily, and had murmured that she was going to try something, it had taken all he had not to spring up and away from her or even shift.

But when her beautifully fair-skinned hands had touched his, a feeling of calming and love had spread through him. He'd been slightly irritated, knowing it was something she was doing, not his actual feelings at the time. But it'd quickly taken over and suddenly that didn't matter.

And then something amazing had started happening. The residual pain and stiffness he had slowly began to seep away, flowing with the moon-colored light she was pushing into him through her hands and back into her.

He was lucky Derek had been so preoccupied with her taking on his pain or his nephew would've seen his eyes widen slightly as she did her work.

When she had finished she was obviously in pain and Derek had taken her into his lap, his protectiveness of his wolf taking over the situation, nuzzling her back to health.

Somehow.

Wolves were naturally protective, very pack orientated, so it wasn't surprising that Derek had moved to comfort and support her instantly, especially if she meant something to him. What _was _surprising, to say in the least, was how quickly she had bounced back once Derek had pulled her into his lap and began the process.

Even more intriguing than his nephews begging pleas.

He _had_ to find out how Derek had managed to heal her, how she had managed to heal him, and what the two meant to each other. He was suspicious, had his own ideas, but he needed more and better information.

And if there was anything Peter Hale DID know in this whole puzzle, it was how to obtain that.


	77. Chapter Seventy-Seven

**Author's Note: **So! Through this chapter from Christen's POV you see the emergence of another side of her. Could it be part of her Healer heritage? Or is something else finally making its début, thus bringing about her hybrid nature that her father has been desperately waiting for? Eek! I'm so excited for these next chapters!

Happy Reading!

Pairing: Derek Hale/OFC- Christen Annabelle Collins

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

I watched as Deaton's eyes quickly swept from me to Derek and back again. My senses were twisting, snarling in protest and screaming to be paid attention to.

This man _knew_ something.

Something other than what Derek wanted to know, I was almost sure of it.

He turned back to Derek quickly at my narrowed eyes and I nodded to Derek as a go-ahead since he was staring at me curiously, questioning what had me on the defense while still keeping his sights on Deaton as well.

Talk about a game of roaming eyes.

"Can I help you?" Deaton spoke softly, standing up straight.

Derek looked unsure, like he wanted to talk to me about what I was feeling but he knew he needed to start on the "Deaton Confrontation" first. Deaton still looked as if he was trying to figure out rather I was afraid of or a friend of Derek's.

"I _hope_ so." Derek murmured, taking a step forward.

I watched as his demeanor shifted, he stood taller and more intimidating, his eyes no longer wandering between me and his-well, prey. His jaw set, clenched and angular, and his voice filled with confidence that hadn't been there two seconds before.

"I want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side?" his hand moving some in emphasis as his eyebrows rose.

I suppressed a giggle. I loved when Derek talked with his hands and nodded his head along with his words, it was totally adorable.

"Excuse me? What animal." Deaton tried to pass his voice off with confusion, his arms crossing over his chest, closing off his body language.

"Oh _no_, Dr. Deaton," I murmured sadly, shaking my head.

He was hiding something. Seventeen years of being a top attorney's daughter was instilled in me and I took the signs for exactly what they were…deception.

"Three months ago. _The deer_." Derek growled.

My quiet comment of dismay had given him reassurance that Deaton was up to something, if he even needed any. I was pretty sure that Derek could probably tell through sight, smell and sound if someone was full of shit.

I leaned back into the wall, partially behind him with my eyes darting to the door to check our surroundings as he unfolded the piece of paper we'd received on Maryanne's windshield a few hours ago. His voice became taunting and I knew he was losing patience with Deaton's act, he was closing in.

"You remember _this_?" he asked, holding up the copy depicting the dead animal before the Vet's eyes.

Deaton's eyes widened as he pointed to the picture a little too slowly, his movements jerky and his voice filled with fake surprise. I tsked quietly and Deaton's eyes darted to mine. Certainly he _had_ to know better than to lie in front of me of all people.

"Oh yes. It's just a deer," he said nonchalantly, re-crossing his arms yet again, "and _I_ didn't find it. _They_ called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it."

More hand gestures, more jerky movements. I began to stiffen in anger knowing he was lying but I stayed quiet, letting Derek take the lead. He wasn't stupid, he knew too, and if he'd had any doubts, the emotions I was experiencing were projecting on to him undoubtedly.

"What'd you tell them?" Derek muttered, tilting his head up and staring down his nose at the animal doctor in front of us.

How ironic…an animal doctor of all people. Sneaky.

"I told them _no_," Deaton said confidently.

He swallowed.

Gulped is actually more correct, Derek and I could both hear it.

Derek dropped the paper down to his side, clenching his fist, and I watched as anger possessed his features. He looked down at me, a single brow raised in silent question, asking if this was good enough to move on to Plan B. Deaton's eyes widened as they darted between the two of us, picking up on our silent communication. Something flickered across the man's face and I vowed to ask my own questions soon enough.

I nodded my head slightly in the vet's direction and Derek inclined his head to me slightly in understanding.

He took a few menacing steps forward, scary enough that _I_ almost wanted to take a step back myself, even though I knew absolutely no harm would come to me.

"Did you hear that?" Derek questioned, nodding his head with his words as anger dripped like liquid fire from his words.

Deaton looked us both up and down, Derek stepping closer as I flanked his left side. Both of our eyes were locked on the man in front of us and I only dimly became aware that we were essentially stalking and hunting, closing in on our prey. The vet moved behind the table and I felt a sinister sneer curl my upper lip.

"Hear…hear _what_?" he asked, the first note of fear creeping into his tone.

Now let me just break in to say that inwardly I was _totally_ freaking out. I had meant to simply stand against the wall and let Derek do the work. But after I'd picked up on the fact that Deaton was hiding more information than just about the dead deer and creepy sign, something else had taken over completely. When Derek had moved forward, so had I unconsciously, and when I picked up on what we were doing it brought out something almost vengeful in me, provoking the sneer.

Derek noticed and I felt a wave of confusion and worry sweep through me from him but I kept my eyes on our target as he began again.

"The sound of your heartbeat _rising_," Derek said strongly, his voice rising and falling over his words.

The sound of Derek's deeply dominant voice tickled my nerves, moving up and down my spine; and the urge to jump him right there was nearly overpowering as my sneer turned to a nasty smirk, brighter and more sinister still. My emotions were all over the place, my senses jumping up and down trying to point me in multiple directions. But Derek's voice was my anchor, calling me back to him at his side, the facial expressions slipping from my face and I remained blank again.

Which could've possibly been creepier if you ask me.

"Excuse me?" Deaton said in fake confusion and I shook my head again.

"It's the sound of _you lying_," Derek snarled, the words barely passing through his tight jaws.

Deaton stared at us both again and moved toward me as if he was going to say something, reaching his hand out. Derek's snarling growl filled the air and his arm snaked forward, yanking the animal doctor over the table by his collar before slamming his fist into him, immediately knocking him unconscious.

"_Well_," I hummed in my strange sing-songy voice, "tapout it is then."

I grinned devilishly at the werewolf next to me…and winked.


	78. Chapter Seventy-Eight

**Author's Note: **Nightly update! I hope everyone enjoys! I feel a little antsy about this chapter because Christen's other side is slowly making its appearance and it alters her normally sweet and easy-going personality. It's both good and bad because it gives her and edge (once she learns to control it) but also takes away from her initial innocence. However, I don't think it'll totally "ruin" my character. Part of the story will be about her learning to control what she is, and her balance will come from her anchor in Derek. Overall, I think it'll end up awesomely! Let me know what you think, and thanks for the new reviews, favorites and follows! Constructive feedback is always welcome, I love hearing what you guys think!

Happy Reading!

Pairing: Derek Hale/OFC- Christen Annabelle Collins

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

I leaned back against the wall as Derek made quick work of tying Deaton to a chair tightly, checking and rechecking the bounds to ensure the man in question wouldn't escape and, oh I don't know…possibly kill us all?

I snorted to myself mentally. I still couldn't fully believe that the man in front of us was the Alpha, but I had no doubt that he was some sort of something. There was just something about the way my inner senses prickled while looking at him. I hadn't noticed it before Derek had started questioning him, I'd been too anxious.

But now it was clear.

Plus, he totally knew something. Rather it was just about me or me being with Derek, I wasn't sure yet. But he did have information, and I wanted it.

My eyes tracked Derek's movements as he worked. They changed from fluid and sure while tying up Deaton to jerky and leashed by self-control as he paced, his eyes staying on me as he went. He still hadn't spoken to me yet, and I was pretty sure he was pissed.

Or totally freaked out.

Neither instance bode well for me, so I began biting down on my lip only to freeze when a soft growl reached my ears.

One second he was all the way across the room and the next he was right smack in front of me, less than two inches away. An uncontrolled and soft moan escaped my lips at his proximity, totally invading my personal space. Our emotions tangled together in a heightened haze around us and I watched as his eyes flickered back and forth between their colors.

"Would you like to tell me," he murmured, his lips ghosting their way down my jawline, "just what in the _hell_ was going on a few minutes ago?"

I arched my back into the wall and my hands came to rest on his chest and stomach while his tightened around my hips and waist, his lips still working their magic across my sensitive skin. I swear him being so near called every single possible nerve-ending to wherever he touched me.

"He knows something," I whispered, trying not to stare at the perfect lips in front of me.

A flash of a smile came into my vision and I relaxed slightly into Derek's arms. If he was mad, it wasn't too bad if I could get a grin out of him.

"_I_ know that but you, how did_ you_ know? And how did you know a hunting formation? Christen you were flanking me like a beta wolf would if I were an alpha."

This time as he stared into my eyes, stroking his fingers over my neck and into my hair, his gaze held worry. But I didn't really have an answer to give him, it had just…happened. Like an instinct to back him up.

"I don't know, one minute I was fine and then I realized that Deaton either knows something about me or you an-"

"Wait _what_?" Derek asked, shock coloring his tone.

I nodded adamantly before continuing, "The way he kept looking at me, there was recognition as his eyes moved between you and I, especially when we talked with just nods and movements. He _knows_ something Derek. Not just about what we came here for, about_ us_."

My nails dug into Derek's shoulders a little as I stared up at him, watching as his facial expression changed from shock to confusion to determination.

He wanted answers, like now.

He looked back down at me resting against the wall, watching me closely. My tongue snuck out to wet my lips and before I could get it back in my mouth, he had already taken it with his, sucking on it gently. I moaned softly in response, my arms curling around his neck and into his hair as I worked my lips with his, biting at him a little and enjoying the sharp and electrifying shiver that raced throughout my body at his low growl.

This _so_ wasn't the time, I mean, we had a guy tied up for questioning like ten feet away.

But I couldn't help it, the lust and need for Derek swept through me like fire coursing through my veins. In no time I was panting, hot and tingling, dimly aware that the same feeling I'd had before at the sound of only his voice was coming back. I ignored it, pushing it to the side to concentrate on kissing him back, winding my legs around his waist, sneaking my hands up under his shirt to make contact with his warm skin.

He pulled back, his smirk returning to his lips and I only laughed, kissing it softly and earning a soft kiss in response.

Which was interrupted by a groan of pain from across the room.

I froze, looking to Derek. He looked pained, like he didn't want to do what he had to next, so I squeezed his shoulders gently in understanding.

We needed answers.

* * *

Derek told me to hang back, try to stay out of Deaton's sight so that he wouldn't have to hit him again if he made a move for me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at the broody and defensive wolf in front of me, he had the man tied down to a chair god's sakes. He wasn't going anywhere.

Still I complied, wanting Derek to be able to work quickly so we could get the hell out of there.

"Oh God," a pained whisper filled my ears and I winced some.

Deaton's face was red, a large cut under his left eye was evidence that Derek had got him good in the whole "Knock-Out-Deaton" plan. He was yanking at his tightly bound wrists, jumping around some in the chair as he tried to free himself, while Derek watched from the corner of the room. I stayed quiet, my turn to lurk in the shadows like Derek had before.

I noticed after a few moments that I was actually…pretty damn good at it. Too good.

Freaky good.

"_What the_-"I thought, but the sound of Derek's low growl brought me back to the room I was standing in.

"Are you protecting someone?"

Derek voiced his question, his tone deep and demanding. Just like earlier in the evening, a shivering shock ran through my body and I felt the desire for him peak at an all-time high. I coughed, trying to cover up my now rapidly beating heart and sudden change in body temperature, but the slight smirk on Derek's lips in the shadows told me I was busted.

Damn him and his wolfy senses _AGAIN._

As he stepped forward from the darkness toward Deaton I nearly gasped; he was tall, intimidating, looked angry as hell and so….hot.

"Alright the key to the drug locker is in my pocket," Deaton spoke, fear making his voice rushed and high.

I snickered quietly, but bit down on my lip sharply. The other temperament I'd experienced earlier was trying to claw her way back out but I stomped on it, forcing it back down. She was scary and so unlike me; I didn't like her at all.

Derek stepped forward, grabbing at the veterinarian and yanking his head back by his collar as he growled into the man's ear.

"I don't want drugs. I want to know why you're_ lying_."

He was practically snarling in the man's ear, and I could feel his inner wolf snapping, demanding to be released even as he fought to keep it leashed inside of him.

"_Hmm, gorgeous, protective, quite dominant, perfectly capable of taking care of you. He'd make a fantastic alpha and mate."_

I choked on air as my normally total buzz-kill conscience analyzed Derek as he questioned Deaton in front of me. I noticed his eyes dart up to meet mine, checking to make sure I was alright before continuing on, demanding answers.

Derek an alpha? Mates?

What the hell was she going on about and _HOW_ did she know this shit._ I_ didn't even know this shit!

"I don't know what you're talking about." Deaton panted, playing the Lawyer 101 Face to the end.

I was quickly frustrated, we weren't getting what we needed and time was running out. My emotions and senses seemed to swirl together and I felt it as a part of my new semi-scary act came out to play again.

"Now Dr. Deaton," I trilled lightly, "you know better than to lie, especially in front of me, in front of _him_."

I pouted as I stepped out of the light and gestured to the werewolf by my side, feeling Derek stiffen at my sudden interference but also his decision to let me try my hand. He was more than aware that some other part of me was coming out, making an appearance.

My calming voice filled the air as I walked behind Deaton, rubbing his shoulder gently to ease the stiffness in it.

"I _know_ you know something about me Deaton. Something about Derek and I as well, I saw it in your eyes. I may not be able to hear the sound of you lying, but I can sense it. You should_ really_ tell him what he wants to know…"

My whisper filled the room before I stepped back, letting Derek go on. After all, I had no clue what I was actually doing and I wasn't about to beat it out of the guy. Freaky Christen time or not, Derek was still in charge. But I was definitely becoming antsy. Something was amiss, danger was coming. I let the emotion flow over me, looking to Derek as he nodded slightly.

He got the message.

He was tired of waiting.

Spinning the chair roughly, he lifted Deaton off the floor, chair and all. Mentally I freaked out, there was no way to cover this kind of display of abilities, Deaton would know. But Derek didn't care, I could tell by the low growl rumbling from his chest as he glared at the man who was now eye-level with him.

"What are you doing to me? What do you want?" Deaton shouted, panic rising in his tone.

"I want to know _who_ you are or _who _you're protecting!" Derek snarled, inches from Deaton's face.

I was pretty sure that if he snapped his teeth, he might actually end up biting Deaton's nose or something. Seriously, their faces were that close.

I almost laughed…almost.

But then, right then, I felt the sense of danger toward Derek swell as a shadow emerged from the hallway. I shrieked, backing away toward Derek who instantly pulled me behind him in a protective stance though he still held Deaton captive in the chair off the ground.

"What are you _doing_?!" a familiar voice shouted, angry and loud.

I peeked out from behind Derek, though I made sure to stay close behind him since my body was still pressed into his back, and looked into the chocolate-brown eyes of Scott.

Damn it all again.


	79. Chapter Seventy-Nine

**Author's Note: **Updates for the night! Woo hoo! Okay so, here's one from the lovely Matthew Collins! It's a total teaser about Christen's other hybrid abilities. I hope you all enjoy, and feel free to let me know what you think! Thanks for all the new reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are awesome!

Pairing: Derek Hale/OFC- Christen Annabelle Collins

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, it's characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Matthew's POV~_

Matthew Collins was pacing.

Back and forth, back and forth; from the edge of the desk in the master suite's study to the edge of the California King sized bed.

He'd been in Beacon Hills for hours, first checking in at the high school with Grace and then back to the house again; constantly looking for his daughter. Hell, he'd even driven around town in vain, searching with all of his senses. But her daughter power to his had yet to show up, so he wasn't able to trace that bond to her location; wherever that might be.

He exhaled in frustration, sinking into the plush desk chair and pulling out his phone. He quickly dialed, knowing only one other person who might be able to help.

"_Matthew_?" her voice was wary, uncertain.

"Grace. Have you seen Christen? She still hasn't come home and she won't pick up her phone, I'm beginning to feel like I'm losing my mind."

A cough covered up the faint giggle that escaped her, and he narrowed his eyes.

"You _did_ want her to be independent Matthew. Did you even tell her you were coming into town?"

She spoke with a smile in her voice and it eased some of the tension in Matthew's shoulders.

"No, I was trying to make it a surprise," he grumbled.

"Look, she's with _Derek Hale_. He's her link, her match, he'll protect her. She can't get into too much trouble with him around."

Grace murmured reassuringly, and Matthew sighed, nodding though she couldn't see.

"I just-" he started to say.

But something pricked his mind, sharp and stabbing; effectively cutting off his voice.

He let out a groan, closing his eyes. It was like someone had literally just stabbed his brain with a needle or pin.

"Matthew? Are you alright?" Grace asked worriedly.

The prickling at his senses continued, though less painful this time. Something was interfering with his power, something was targeting it, calling to it. Matthew's eyes opened wide; it had to be Christen! Her hybrid side must be forming! Matthew's brain overloaded on excitement-

But something was wrong.

It was coming in sporadic bursts, not a full-out call to his own power. It wasn't right, Jessica had gotten a full-blown awakening from halfway across the globe, and this was like static almost. Matthew closed his eyes and tried to search the source, follow it like Jessica would be able to follow Christen's healing powers, but he couldn't.

They kept picking up and dropping off.

Through Grace's worried shouts across the line, Matthew realized that the feeling was gone; the link closed off again.

He growled in frustration, not understanding what this could mean. Was she going to be a hybrid or not? And if she had in fact just experienced a part of the power Matthew had passed on to her, she would undoubtedly be confused. What they were, what the power was and was capable of; could easily lead to massive destruction if it went haywire.

Matthew needed to find his daughter, immediately.

"Grace can you come over and bring your supplies? We need to find her, _now_."


	80. Chapter Eighty

**Author's Note:** Christen's other side really begins to surface here and, as you know the night at the high school is fast approaching, will soon reach its peak. You guys are so close to finding out about both sides of her, and what Matthew and Grace are. I can't wait! Hope you enjoy, feel free to leave feedback!

Happy Reading!

Pairing: Derek Hale/OFC- Christen Annabelle Collins

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, it's characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

Scott rushed forward into the room toward Derek and me while Deaton was still fastened to the chair, obviously not going anywhere. I felt the anger and tension in the room increase, rising up to an all-time high and it was almost like I could _taste_ it.

I didn't even stop to realize that I was standing there behind Derek, and I was picking up distinct emotions in the room like I could see them.

"Scott, get out of here!" Deaton yelled, attempting to squirm enough in his chair so that he could make eye contact with the wolf behind him.

Derek let the chair fall to the ground, making me squeak in surprise and back up as he drew his fist back before letting it fly, connecting with Deaton's jaw and side of his face. He was out cold, again. Derek raised his fist once more but Scott started yelling at him.

Too loud, _why_ was he so loud? I covered my ears as if that'd help, not understanding why they seemed to be so sensitive.

"Stop! _STOP_!" he yelled again, standing next to Derek.

I immediately made a move without even thinking, flanking Derek on his left side with my body angled toward his. In my mind I was still reeling, trying to slow down the events so that I could process what was happening; while my instinctual side rushed forward to back Derek up without even taking a moment to think it over.

"Look, when he's conscious he can _keep_ himself from healing," Derek yelled back, leaning toward the other beta and motioning to the knocked out veterinarian in front of us all, "but unconscious he _can't_!"

"Are you out of your _mind?_! What are you talking about?!"

_Still_ with the yelling.

"Hey! Can we all not yell? We're all standing _RIGHT_ here and frankly, you two are extremely loud."

I sighed, still standing by Derek. I realized I sounded slightly bratty but holy crap! There was no need for the shouting! They both looked at me silently before nodding and Derek turned back toward Scott after squeezing my hip for a moment, before continuing on with his reasoning.

"You want to know what the spiral means Scott?" he questioned, still slightly loud but not enough to make my brain feel like it was being split in two anymore. I perked up a little, eyeing Derek to my right. I'd been waiting for this explanation all afternoon.

"It's our sign for a vendetta, for _revenge_. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied!" Derek finished on a shout, but the sight of his wrinkled up nose distracted me from the pain in my ears.

He was totally adorable when he was seriously passionate about something. His nose wrinkles were my favorite.

But then I froze, noticing the stabbing pain of their continued raised voices no longer plagued my brain. Why had it just suddenly stopped? I shook my head out, reassuring myself that it was simply because my ears had adjusted. But just as I was about to turn to the two wolves next to me, a hissing whisper reached my ears.

_"Vendetta…revenge…vengeanceeee,"_ it cooed and hissed, the words seemingly tracing their way down my spine as I shivered.

I sucked in a breath, my head whipping to my left to find…no one.

There was no one there. My brows knitted in confusion as my eyes darted around the room, searching for the owner of the sugary-sweet voice that dripped with leashed, malicious anger.

_"Christen!"_

Derek's shout brought me back to reality with a sharp thud and my eyes widened as I stared from Derek to Scott and back again. They were looking at me curiously, temporarily distracted from their heated argument over the possible Alpha who was still unconscious in front of us.

"Sorry, sorry I thought I…heard something." I murmured, looking to my feet.

I could feel Derek's concern and worry as he turned to me, but he was quickly distracted again by Scott's yelling and screaming over the predicament his boss now found himself in.

"You think _he's_ the Alpha?!" Scott shouted again, gesturing to Deaton.

I shrugged nonchalantly and Derek pursed his lips, raising his hand again as he nodded.

"We're about to find out."

I tensed, feeling the emotions in the room increase ten-fold and watched Scott carefully around Derek. I was getting a tingling feeling in my forearms and fingers, and dimly noticed the beginning sounds of the hums that soon led to crackling; my energy sparking at my fingertips, waiting to be used.

Derek raised his hand higher, ready to strike Deaton a blow that would test his healing ability and I watched on, not missing a single move. Just as his hand descended, a tan one reached out and intercepted it, stopping Derek from what he was doing.

A loud growl filled the room, echoing off the examination equipment.

I gasped and Derek and I both looked up into a fully wolfed-out Scott, who still had ahold of Derek's wrist, his claws curling in to Derek's jacket. I heard them puncture the supple black leather and I threw out my hand immediately, watching on amazed as a sheet of moon-colored energy shot up between the two boys, ripping Scott's hand away from Derek's.

_"My Derek,"_ a voice inside me snarled, and I swear I heard Derek's wolf howl at the admission.

His eyes darted to mine in shock, realizing that something inside of me had called to his wolf without even knowing how. I let my hand drop, the sheet of swirling energy dissipating from between the two werewolves quickly. Derek's eyes darted back to Scott, watching in shock and I think a slight bit of fear, as the other wolf slowly shifted back fully into human form.

Derek pulled me back by my waist some, effectively positioning me behind him in a protective stance again. I watched as Scott stared at his own hand in amazement before looking up and glaring at Derek and me both.

"Hit him again. And _then_ you'll see me get angry." he murmured threateningly.

A growl that was actually a similar version of Derek's, only more feminine, sounded out from my chest, causing both of the wolves to look at me; Scott in a slight amount of fear despite what he'd just pulled off and Derek in curiosity at the fact that-_ONCE __AGAIN_- I was doing something freaky that night.

I felt my eyes go silvery-white and heard the sharp crackling of my defensive mode fill the room as my voice took on a sugary-sweet sound.

"Touch _him_ again," I murmured, looking over at Derek before my gaze swung back to Scott, "and then _you'll_ see _me_ get angry."

An evil smirk played on my lips as I stepped forward, and I watched as Scott backed up a step: his eyes darting to Derek's who stood behind me some. It was almost like Scott was silently pleading for Derek to call me off.

I felt Derek get closer to me, his heat radiating into my back to warm my skin; soothing and calming me. As soon as he placed his hand on my hip, sneaking it up under my shirt so we had skin-on-skin contact, I gasped audibly. My eyes flickered back to normal, the crackling ceased, and the deathly sweet voice that matched the dangerous smirk on my face disappeared. I breathed heavily, looking up into Derek's worried gaze.

He had anchored me, kept me from losing control.

But something was wrong with me, something was happening. This wasn't my usual sweet demeanor or how I handled problems. I didn't threaten people, didn't scare them; I talked things out, compromised.

_This_ wasn't me...was it?

We all stared at each other, well more like they both stared at me while I looked to Derek, fear and panic running across my features in quick succession. He squeezed me reassuringly, tugging me back until his chest was flush with my back and I sighed as the last bit of foreign feelings seemed to channel out of me.

It was only then that I realized-

My voice when I had spoken to Scott matched that of the voice I'd heard the whisper from, and there had been slight flickers of red at the tip of my fingers as I held the moon-colored energy wall in place.

It had looked like…fire.


	81. Chapter Eighty-One

**Author's Note: **Nightly update! Well, early morning technically. It was the first day of classes so I was super busy, my bad guys! I want to start with a thanks to all the new favorites and followers! I can't believe I almost have a hundred followers on this story, that is SO cool!  
This chapter is from Derek's POV- I know, _finallyyy._ It's been forever since we've seen his side! I figured it was important to see how he was handling Christen's back and forth moods during the "Deaton Confrontation" scene!  
A special thanks to **Trickster 707** for your review! You voiced something that I've been slowly becoming more and more worried about as I've been writing, hence the slowing down of chapters and updates.  
I don't want her side of things to overpower the whole Teen Wolf plotline, but at the same time I want to integrate her as a major player within the cast. It's a delicate balance and I'm trying not to go too far one way or the other. Over the scenes of 'Night School' and 'Lunatic' are when Christen is really going to rise; learning about who she is, what she is, and her family's past/heritage. So for a while things will be a little more OC character inclined in the Collins' world, but will soon turn right back into the original plot of Teen Wolf with some creative twists.

So bare with me! I hope everyone will continue to read and enjoy the story as it progresses. I'll try and see if I can wrap the events of the actual episodes a little more into Christen's world; maybe have her involved a little more with Stiles and Scott and even Jackson/Allison during their bonding moments.

Happy Reading & sorry for the long AN! (:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, it's characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

Derek tapped the fingers of his left hand on the steering wheel as he drove to the high school like Scott had asked him to. He was irritated that the other wolf hadn't just let him hit the veterinarian a few times to prove rather or not he was the alpha AND that Scott hadn't let him in on whatever he was planning. He was also irritated that he was dragging Christen further and further into the colossal mess that was shaping up to be the night.

His inner wolf was torn between the two; content to have her near but agitated that she could be in danger if something went wrong.

She was sitting quietly to his right, staring out of her window with her nails digging into her inner thigh that was exposed by the cut of her dress. Derek's eyes took a moment to wander up her thighs before he shook his head, inwardly growling at himself.

_"Now is not the time Hale, something is going on with her and you've got to figure out what it is,"_ he scolded himself.

It was true, she was a tidal wave of emotions and had been since she figured out Deaton knew something about her, or her _and_ him, and she hadn't been able to get anything out of him about it. Not to even take into account the innate flanking abilities she seemed to have where Derek was concerned, and her sparkly wall of energy she could throw up at a moment's notice when he was threatened.

Then there was that other side of her that had reared up a few times.

That's what had shocked Derek the most because it was _nothing_ like the Christen he had come to know. Where she was innocent and sweet, the other side was hardened and deviant; sneaky almost. Something you'd never expect from a girl like Christen, at all. Which only brought him back to another question…

What _was_ she?

Derek whipped into the parking lot he'd raced her away from earlier in the afternoon, wincing slightly when the tires squealed and their captive hit the back seat, still knocked out.

He felt her eyes on him, searching him. They hadn't spoken since they parted with Scott and took off for the school. She was hurt and mistaking his silence for anger or disgust, he could tell, she was practically projecting her emotions to all of his senses unconsciously. But Derek didn't usually _DO_ discussions of feelings and what not; this was all new to him too. Ever since everything with Paige and Kate…he shook his head again, dispelling of the memories.

Christen was nothing like either of them, she was on a completely different level for him.

He knew he needed to talk, needed to say something, but for once he didn't know what to do or say. There was no logical plan for this, this wasn't a threat or attack to asses and guard against. There were only multiple questions, confusion, and deeply rooted feelings he couldn't explain; couldn't let himself believe he was experiencing.

But _she_ didn't know that, she thought it was something else.

That was made clear when she heaved a saddened sigh and unlocked her door, quickly slipping out of the Camaro and slamming the door before Derek could open his mouth or even catch her.

She was walking away.

She was walking away from him, her shoulders hunched in hurt, pain and defeat. Derek's inner wolf howled in frustration and he jumped out of the car, jogging toward her and finally managing to stop her with a hand grabbing her waist and pressing her back against the hood of his car.

"_Where_ are you going?" he growled without meaning to.

She looked up at him, shaking her head before looking away again, her features still twisted in pain.

"You're freaked out, I'm a total spaz so I don't blame you. I have no idea what happened back there I just figured you'd at least-"

"I am _NOT_ freaked out," he growled out again, still not able to get ahold of himself after watching her walk away from him.

"Derek! How could you not be?! You wouldn't even-"

Derek cut her off, sealing his lips over hers even as she spoke. She froze against him, not moving and unresponsive. He growled lowly through the kiss, deepening it as he added more pressure, probably bruising her lips. That's what it took though, because she was finally kissing him back; barely leashed hunger flowing through her and into him. She gave him her weight to support and Derek took it gladly, amazed still at how easily she gave everything over to him to control.

Their breath was coming in gasps and pants; the heat from her body was quickly rising to match his as he scooped her up by the backs of her thighs and sat her on the hood of the Camaro, moving between her legs without breaking the contact of their mouths. When his hips came flush against hers, she moaned softly into his mouth and instinctually tightened her legs around his waist. Derek shuddered when she leaned her head back, baring her throat and neck to him.

Derek felt his eyes flicker to their electric blue of his wolf form as he took in the sight of her graceful body wrapped around his; the hem of her dress riding up to expose more of her thigh, her beautifully pale throat and neck near his lips, her eyes matching the color of the moon above them.

"You're _mine_," Derek rasped unthinkingly, and his wolf howled in agreement.

Her eyes met his while she ran her fingers up and down his chest, her nails scraping and scratching. At first he thought she'd disagree, put up a fight, but what came out of her mouth next surprised him even more.

"I know," she whispered.

Derek's eyes widened and he struck, swooping in to the crook of her neck where he kissed and nipped at her skin, pressing his tongue to her pulse point there. He nuzzled her neck as she moaned louder, marking her with his scent even more- if that was possible.

She became frenzied, pulling at his jacket and shirt, smashing her lips against his as their teeth clicked, growls and moans mixing together from them both. It was getting out of hand and Derek dimly realized that things were about to escalate when he felt her fingers pulling at the button to his jeans, but he couldn't stop. He needed her, needed to make her his again and again. She smiled triumphantly when she managed to pop the button to his jeans and he growled as he stole her lips again, grabbing her and lifting her further onto the hood so that-

"_Ahem_."

Derek cursed before snarling threateningly as an annoying voice he recognized all too well cleared its throat, interrupting their movements. He turned slowly, making sure to keep Christen behind him so that their company couldn't see where her dress had ridden up, to find Stiles and Scott; gaping, astonished.

The looks on their faces were priceless and Derek couldn't help but smirk a little, knowing exactly how the scene they were witness to looked. It took a moment but Stiles finally seemed to regain his sarcasm, though he was purposefully avoiding looking at the girl leaning across the hood as a blush seemed to creep across his skin in the dark.

"If you two are done making little wolf pups, we've got work to do. You know, crazed alpha on the loose and all."

Derek growled.


	82. Chapter Eighty-Two

**Author's Note: **Early update tonight- yay! This is a longgg chapter, so for those of you who like the shorter (I'm sorry) and for those of you who like the longer (Yay for you!). We're moving into the scenes of 'Night School' so prepare yourself for drama and heartbreaking moments for Cerek! :(  
I want to say_ thank you, thank you, thank you_ to all of you who have supported the story by reviewing, favorite-ing, following, and suggesting the story to your friends! The support for the story is overwhelming and really gives me incentive to keep going! I can't believe I'm one away from _100_ followers when it hasn't even been a month of writing, that is so awesome! So super thanks to you all!

Happy Reading!(:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (Oh how I wish I did!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

I blushed furiously, the blood rushing to my cheeks and ears as I scrambled to cover myself where the high-low cut of my dress had gotten _extremely_ high, but Derek leaned back against the car, positioning himself between my legs. Thus effectively covering my exposed skin and embarrassing position with his body and arms, as well as trapping me against him. I grinned inwardly.

"Territorial werewolf," I murmured up against his ear.

A low rumbling chuckle echoed in his chest while a smirk played on his lips.

Another clearing of Stiles' throat had me looking up timidly, peeking out from around Derek's head as I rested my chin on his shoulder. The boys still looked at me with wide eyes. I think they were in shock.

"Hey Stiles. Hi Scott." I couldn't help the giggle that sounded in my voice as I gave them a little wave.

Stiles was the one to recover himself first.

"How come you're so nice to _her_ but you can barely stand-" he started accusingly.

Derek's low snarl cut him off short and he backed away a step or two. I smacked Derek's arm lightly and a small grin played at his lips. I waved the boys over so we could decide what we were going to do, or Scott could fill us in on what he was planning rather.

"This is a terrible idea," Stiles said, exasperated.

"Yeah, I know." Scott sighed, looking around at Derek then me.

I cleared my throat, waving slightly. "Um, _hello_? What idea?"

"But we're still going to _do it_?!" Stiles cut me off and I glared over at him. Scott shot me an apologetic look before turning back to his best friend.

"Can you think of something better?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, we can let _her_ rain hell down on the Alpha with those fancy energy balls she's got goin' on." Stile grinned over at me.

"Absolutely _not_." Derek's low voice rumbled out from his chest, displeasure coloring his tone.

I smacked him again, a little harder this time. "_Hey!_ I could do it!" I grinned even as he scowled at me, shaking his head.

Stiles heaved a sigh and we looked back over at him. "Well then personally, I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away."

He fluttered his hand in the air as he spoke and I giggled quietly, shaking my head. Something told me that ignoring the Alpha wasn't going to get the job done, but Stiles' sarcasm could always make me smile. I noticed Scott looking around all of the sudden before he turned back to us, his eyes narrowing slightly when they landed on Derek.

"Where's my boss?" he questioned.

Derek remained silent, just long enough to make Scott squirm before sighing and rolling his eyes. "He's in the back." He huffed.

I winced inwardly as the two boys moved around us to check on Deaton, no doubt finding him sprawled across the backseat from when Derek had stopped so abruptly in the parking lot a little while before.

"Oh, well he looks comfortable." Stiles murmured.

I clapped a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud, not meeting Derek's glare or Stiles' winking face. His sarcastic remarks were just too much for me to handle, even in the type of situation we found ourselves in now. Scott hit him in the back and turned, stalking off toward the double doors of the side entrance. I looked on in confusion, my eyebrows furrowed, and squeezed Derek's thigh while I motioned with my chin to where the two boys were disappearing.

"Wait. _Hey!_ What are you doing?" Derek shouted, confusion and annoyance plain in his tone.

He didn't like being on the not-knowing end of this whole thing and frankly, I didn't either. I was starting to get a really bad feeling, a lot like the feeling of approaching danger toward Derek I had felt before Scott busted in on us in the animal clinic. I whipped my head around, my eyes searching the forest line and parking lot for any sign of danger.

But there was none to be found.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha, I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott answered, a little too vaguely for my tastes. Derek's glare and clenched jaw were evidence that he didn't like the lack of information either.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I felt the warming sensation of my triple spiral pendant against my chest under my dress.

"Hey guys? Be careful," I called out quietly.

The both shot me reassuring smiles before disappearing into the school to do God only knows what.

* * *

Derek had helped me off of Maryanne's hood before he settled himself against the backside of Stiles' jeep, pulling me back us against him as his arms banded tightly around my waist, his hands resting on my lower stomach. I blushed and my heart fluttered in my chest when an errant thought flashed through my mind about how similar the pose looked to maternity photo shoot examples I had pinned on Pinterest a few weeks prior.

_What?_ I'm a girl, it's what we do!

Gosh.

Derek nuzzled the side of my neck gently, his nose tracing down my jaw. "What is it?"

Of course_,_ he'd heard the flutter of my heartbeat and felt my pulse increase.

_Dammit!_

"Nothing, I'm just nervous. Something doesn't feel right." I murmured, shaking my head.

His arms tightened around me more, pulling me back further until I couldn't be closer to him if I even tried. His lips brushed my ear, sending a shiver down my spine as he spoke.

"I'll never let _anything_ happen to you Christen."

I smiled, turning in his arms to face him as his hands settled on the small of my back while mine rested on his chest. I tilted my head up, looking into the serious stormy green and hazel gaze of my werewolf. I ran my hand against his cheek and smiled as he leaned into it.

"It's not _me_ I'm worried about Derek," I whispered, my breath hitching in my throat.

His eyes widened before he grinned down at me, resting his forehead against mine while I tried to regain control of my emotions. He stroked his fingers down my cheek and neck, the other hand knotting in my hair, tilting my head back so that he could brush his lips against mine gently.

"I'll be fine, I_ promise_." He murmured against them, nipping my bottom lip playfully.

I grinned and kissed him back before standing straight and rummaging around in the hidden pocket of my dress for my phone. I looked at it, frowning.

It was dead.

"Dammit," I murmured. "My phone is dead. I bet Lydia has been all over my ass trying to call ever since I ran out of school."

Derek looked at me before pulling me back against him. "You can charge it when we get home, or I might have a charger in my-"

We both froze momentarily as a shrill howl seemed to echo out of the PA system of the school and my head snapped up, staring at the building incredulously. _This_ was the master plan? To screech into the sound system like a super pissed off yet wimpy cat? Derek closed his eyes like he was in physical pain and a giggle slipped out from between my lips.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me," he uttered, before shaking his head and looking back up at me.

He heaved a breath, looking around the parking lot and I collapsed against him in a fit of giggles. Even though he looked aggravated, a grin started on his lips. My giggles were contagious apparently. He wound his arms back around me, smiling down into my eyes as I leaned into his chest, relaxed.

"Well at least it wasn't lik-"

A deep and rumbling roar filled my ears, causing me to bolt upright and whip around in a circle, scanning the woods for the Alpha as quickly as possible; the only thought in my mind was the instinct to protect Derek. My now familiar crackling hum settled around me, and I noticed the sparks of red mixing with the moon-colored haze that I now recognized as my power.

"I'm going to _kill_ him," Derek snarled, coming out from around the jeep as we both continued to scan.

"Derek this is bad, this is _very_ bad. He could've just called every werewolf in the northern state region!" I shrieked; panic flooding my system along with the fierce protectiveness.

"I know, _I know,_" Derek growled, striding toward the school.

Just then, my two new entries on my personal hit list came sauntering out of the school, obviously more than pleased with themselves. A low snarl passed between my lips but it was overridden by the one that Derek let loose, walking toward them. He stopped in front of Maryanne and I slowly made my way to him, still gazing around the lot cautiously.

"I'm going to kill_ both_ of you!" Derek snarled, pointing at the boys.

"Are you both entirely _insane_?! Do you even have a brain?" My snarl mixed with a hiss as I trained my eyes on Scott and Stiles.

They looked around confused, completely oblivious to what they could have done. I was dimly aware of my necklace heating up more and more, and my nerves were totally shot as I swung in all directions, trying to find what was prickling my senses with ominous danger.

"What the hell was that?! What are you trying to do, attract the _entire state_ to the school?" Derek continued on through a shout, but I wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said through a small chuckle.

"Yeah it was loud. And it was _awesome_!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly.

I rounded on him, my eyes switching colors immediately as I took a step toward them.

"Shut up." Derek murmured, worry lacing his tone.

I spun around to face him, catching his eyes widen and dart around the lot. My senses began to sharply snap at me, like they were being pricked repeatedly. I winced some, looking around the lot again.

_"Watch your back Collins, and protect him. It's here,"_ my inner-self warned me quietly.

"Don't be such a sour wolf," Stiles complained.

My eyes narrowed as I glared at the two teens across from me. "He's not sour, he's watching your _ass_ so that-"

I was cut off by Scott's vocal outrage though. "What'd you do with him? _Christen_! I thought you'd keep an eye on him!"

We all looked toward the back of the Camaro where Scott was gesturing wildly, but it was empty. No Deaton. Scott howled into the PA system, and now the guy was gone. My nerves screamed at me to move, to get out of there _RIGHT NOW_.

"Oh no, no, _no_…" I trailed off worriedly, backing up toward Derek's front protectively.

His hand fell onto my waist and his eyes darted down to mine, feeling what I was feeling, before he looked back up at Scott incredulously. "I didn't do anything." Derek said plainly.

My body was buzzing, the crackling hum settling around me as my power increased and my eyes darted everywhere. He was here, the Alpha was here. I could feel it in every cell of my being, like a screaming alarm sounding throughout my body. My hand tightened on Derek's though I still had my back to him.

_That's_ why I didn't see it coming.

Why I didn't see it sprint from the woods, its blood-red eyes trained on the werewolf behind me.

Why I didn't shoot out a bolt of energy, protecting Derek.

Why I missed everything, despite my senses and inner-vocal warnings, urging me to protect the man behind me.

That's why I _failed_ the werewolf I…loved.

A dull thud echoed behind me and I heard Derek's low groan and gasp of pain. Suddenly his hand wasn't in mine anymore, and his reassuring heat no longer warmed my bare back. Stiles and Scott's eyes widened, fear and panic crossing their features as they looked up. All of my senses were screaming_ "NO!",_ as I turned to see Derek hoisted above me, his arms spread wide, impaled on the claws of the gruesome beast I had seen twice before.

I sucked in a breath, but no scream came. I just looked on in horror as the rest of my body seemed to shut down, instinct taking over. Blood poured from Derek's mouth as he coughed and sputtered around it, his pained and sad eyes trained on mine as he tried to convey something to me through a gasping whisper.

"Christen…I,"

But the Alpha cruelly cut him off, shaking him as he let loose with a howling roar. My ears were ringing because of his proximity but I refused to move, continuing to stare at the one person who had come to mean more to me in the past few weeks than many had since my parents left. I felt warmth spilling over my cheeks and dimly realized Derek's blood was covering me, splashing down into my hair and on my face and dress. The dark liquid was staining my fair skin in the moonlight.

"Scott, get her _out_ of-"

But this time I cut him off, my hand shooting out as a moon-colored ball of energy, now tinged in red, slammed into the Alpha's chest. Smack in the middle, forcing the air out of its lungs. It howled in outrage, and threw Derek away from me, where he connected with the brick wall of the school and landed with a hard thud in the grass.

Not moving.

My heart stopped, my breathing ceased, and I stared at him lying there, his eyes open and vacant. A piercing scream filled the air, high enough to make the Alpha take a step back and cringe. I looked around, thinking Lydia had shown up somehow, but then I realized the screaming was from me. I felt as if something inside of me had been ripped away, stripped of something as I watched Derek not moving, not getting up.

"Derek! _DEREK_!" I screamed, moving to run toward him.

But the Alpha stepped forward and suddenly two tanned arms, thick with muscle banded around my waist hard and heaved, dragging me back a few steps. But I fought, throwing energy at the creature in front of me while I scrambled to get to Derek.

"Derek Hale you get your ass up _right now_! We do_ NOT_ have time for this!" I shrieked, scratching at the arms that were holding me prisoner, drawing blood to mix with the blood that already covered my face and hands.

"_Christen_! Stop fighting me, Derek said-"

I screamed again over Scott's words, fighting with every ounce of strength I had left to get loose, to get to Derek so I could heal him. But Scott was a werewolf, and new or not, he was stronger than I was. He yanked me back again, hoisting me over his shoulder as he ran toward Stiles who was waving his arms about hysterically, motioning toward the school doors.

"No! NO, NO, _NO_! DEREK!" I screamed, my voice breaking on his name.

I was dimly aware of the hot tears that were beginning to mix with my werewolf's blood on my cheeks as I scratched and squirmed, trying desperately to break free. It was no use though, Scott wouldn't' budge, and soon he was through the school doors, leaving Derek behind in the grass with the Alpha roaring after us. Stiles slammed the door shut on my screaming of Derek's name, and Scott put me down gently before racing over to the doors to help hold them closed.

I was shaking, my crackling energy surrounding me and my hands sparkled with the new fiery-red mixed with my normal moon-colored energy. The tears poured from my eyes as I looked down at myself, the dark red of Derek's blood bleeding into the mint color of the fabric of my dress.

"_Derek_."


	83. Chapter Eighty-Three

**Author's Note: **Ah, even though the last chapter was meant to be a cliffhanger, I just couldn't stop! So here we go, another update! Just to clarify, in case some of you were confused or freaked out, no Christen is _not_ pregnant with Derek's adorable wolf pups...yet. While that _might_ be something in the future (like season three settings) it won't be _ANY_ time soon. I modeled Christen's character actually off of one of my real life(gasp!) friends, and she is an avid pinner of Pinterest. Hence, the mention of cute photo shoot pins. It's just something that Christen's character would do, not because she's pregnant, but because she's a total girl who loves cute things. So- deep breath in! (:

A special thanks to one of my readers, **xXbriannaXx** for being such a devoted reviewer! I love when you guys have input on the story! It makes my day/night! Hope you enjoy the updates!

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (Oh how I wish I did!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace**

* * *

I sat in the hallway against the lockers, completely zoned out and oblivious to Stiles and Scott's yelling. Were they yelling at me to do something? Or just to each other? Oh who cared, we were all going to die probably anyway.

"Derek's dead, he's dead." I whimpered quietly.

I think Scott said something but I couldn't hear him over the furious hissing of my inner-voice, scolding and reprimanding me.

"_He is NOT dead. You're being ridiculous, the boy is a werewolf for pete's sake. Get up off your ass and DO something Collins, it's your job to protect your link!"_

My eyes squinted in confusion.

"_Link?"_ I questioned myself mentally.

"_JUST GET UP!"_ she screamed at me.

I did as she said, staggering to my feet and ignoring the new heaviness of my blood soaked dress that made my stomach flip inside. Scott swung around to look at me, silently assessing my condition. Apparently he decided I hadn't completely lost it because he turned back to Stiles, trying to come up with a plan of escape.

"Let me through." I murmured quietly over the hum of my energy.

Wide eyes from Stiles and Scott met my determined moon-colored ones.

"No way! Derek told me to keep you safe, you're not-"

"I said, let me _through!_" I hissed, glaring at him. _No one_ was going to get in the way of my getting to Derek, friend or not.

I watched as he stepped back in fear momentarily before he straightened his spine, ignoring Stiles' murmured warnings, and he stepped forward toward me. His eyes blazed the golden color of his wolf and his voice deepened.

"_No_ Christen. This isn't what he'd want. He wouldn't want you to get yourself _killed_ trying to get to him."

I watched him quietly while my brain raced, whirling and clicking, trying to reassess the situation. He was right, Derek would hate me putting myself in harm's way, but I couldn't leave him out there. I couldn't _NOT_ do something.

"_Plan B,"_ my inner-self hissed.

I let the tears pour down my cheeks, throwing both of the boys in front of me off guard, and Stiles left his post at the door to wrap me in a comforting hug. I latched onto him, my knees buckling slightly as I sobbed, letting out all the fear and anger through the gasping cries.

Scott turned to us, his face questioning. "That won't hold will it?" He asked quietly, pointing to the door.

I looked around at what he meant, wiping tears and blood from under my eyes. They had somehow managed to grab the bolt cutters from outside while I had been phased out against the lockers and had wedged them between the two door handles, creating a temporary and flimsy barrier between us inside and the Alpha outside.

And Derek.

I was mentally scrambling for a plan, determined to make it out there. I just had to do it the right way, where the boys next to me wouldn't notice and interfere.

"Probably not," Stiles murmured, squeezing me to his side.

A howl sounded from outside, not as close to the school as the Alpha had previously been and we all whipped around, gazing down the hallway.

"We need to move, _now_." I whispered, grabbing both of their hands.

We took off, racing down the hallway about halfway until Scott ducked into a classroom, yanking me by the hand to follow him and thus, Stiles as well. We slid to a stop against the huge desk for the teachers, crouching down and trying to move it to block the doorway so that the Alpha couldn't see us if it was lurking outside.

"The door's _not_ going to keep it out!" Stiles hissed.

"I _know_!" Scott whisper-yelled.

"I _hate_ your boss," Stiles growled.

"What?" Scott asked incredulously.

I rolled my eyes at him, gesturing wildly with my hands. "Deaton? The Alpha?! Your _BOSS_!" I whisper-yelled at him.

"No!" Scott said forcefully.

"_YES_!" Stiles and I both whispered in unison.

"Murdering psycho werewolf!" Stiles snarled, his lip curling up as he bit out each word.

My eyebrow rose as I watched him, a small smile gracing my lips. He was much more fierce at this point than I thought him capable of. I guess being trapped and hunted by a huge Alpha werewolf could do that to you though.

"It _can't_ be!" Scott whined.

I whipped around, reaching my limit of what I could handle given the fact that Derek; my werewolf, _my link_ or whatever, was outside lying in the grass with gaping holes in his back.

"Oh give me a break! He_ disappears_ from Derek's car-"

"And that _thing_ shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet in the air?!" Stiles finished for me, anger lacing his tone. My heart lurched as my mind replayed the scene, watching Derek being thrown away from me again and again. I had messed up, I hadn't even seen the danger though my senses had warned me repeatedly.

I sucked in a breath, I had to keep my head on straight.

He needed me.

"That's not convenient timing?" Stiles finished sarcastically.

"It's not him." Scott said forcefully.

"Scott _shut_ _up_," I whispered, glaring. "It's totally him, why can't you see that?"

"He_ killed_ Derek." Stiles whisper-shouted.

I whipped my head around, staring at him. I couldn't believe he'd just said that out loud with me standing right here. My breathing became shallow and I felt dizzy, as I sank to my knees on the floor. Scott glared across the desk at Stiles before coming to kneel in front of me, his eyes burning into mine as his grip tightened on my shoulders.

"Derek is _NOT_ dead. He can't be dead. Alright Christen? Stay with us, we're going to get out of here _and_ we're going to get Derek."

I nodded vaguely and he squeezed my shoulders once more before pulling Stiles by his shirt into a whispered argument, no doubt reaming him out for being so blunt about Derek's…about Derek in front of me. I crawled my way over to the windows, wondering if I could see him from where we were. I couldn't, but something else did catch my eye.

"Guys…?" I trailed off, squinting at Stiles' jeep.

The two boys rushed over, crowding me and pushing me into the window. It was like we all needed to be touching each other, so we'd know the other ones were still there.

"We run fast," I heard Scott saying, while I still squinted at the jeep. Something was wrong with it…it was all weird-looking. "_Really_ fast," Scott murmured, glancing down at me.

"Scott that's not our problem, _look_." I whispered, pointing to the jeep.

It was bent. That's what I'd been trying to see from our far distance and angle. The hood of the jeep was freaking bent, peeled back from the front where it latched. It hadn't been like that before, and there was only _one_ thing that I knew that could do that, and that thing happened to be stalking us, trapping us in the school.

"The Alpha," I murmured.

"_What!_" Stiles shrilled next to me, making me wince. Seriously, the boy's voice could go higher than should be normal for a guy his age.

"Stiles what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" Scott questioned as he stared out into the night.

"What do you mean?" Stiles said frantically. "_Nothing's_ wrong."

"It's bent," I murmured, no longer looking outside.

My mind was racing and I bit down on my lip, thinking. The Alpha had a plan, he _wanted_ us in this school for some reason, I just couldn't figure out why. That meant he also probably had a reason for hurting Derek like he had, but I didn't dwell on that, wasn't going to let that change my mind. No matter what that son of a bitch had in mind, I was getting to Derek.

"Like _dented_?"

Stiles asked incredulously, pushing forward and squeezing me into Scott's side. I didn't even let myself giggle at how we must look; Scott pressed against the window, me pressed into his back and looking over his shoulder with Stiles pressed up against me from behind looking over me and Scott. If we weren't in a life or death situation and Derek wasn't lying out in the grass, I would've laughed.

Hysterically.

"No, I mean _bent_." I whispered, turning my head slightly toward him.

Stiles was breathing heavily, "What the hell-"

I screamed, seeing the battery flying at us just in time to grab both of them by their shirts, yanking them down to the ground with me. The heavy piece of jeep equipment flew through the window, glass raining down on us, and I felt sharp little stings where they cut into my arm and thighs, mixing my blood with Derek's. The battery skidded across the ground, coming to a stop not far from us, claw marks obvious on the side.

"Shh, shhh," I hushed Scott and Stiles' yelling as I listened hard for the noise of approaching steps.

But none came.

* * *

I sat in between the boys, my hands resting on their legs as calming energy flowed through me and into them. They looked at me, wide-eyed with shock, from my hands to my face and back again. I grinned sheepishly, pulling back and cutting off the calming flow.

"Sorry," I murmured, "instinct."

Scott nodded, smiling some, while Stiles grinned over at me even though we were all scared shitless.

"Cool trick." He murmured.

We all three gazed at the severed battery that belonged in the jeep's hood without speaking. I was the one to shift, speaking first.

"It's _trapping_ us," I murmured, my gaze darting to Scott's.

He nodded, then his arm shot out, yanking Stiles back into a sitting position where he had been before trying to clamor forward, inching toward the projectile that had formerly been known as his battery.

"That's my _battery_." He stammered, dazed.

"No shit." I murmured, looking around. "We've got to get out of here, we have to _move_."

I had seen the perfect opportunity to put my plan in motion and decided to pointedly ignore the fact that it could be the exact reason why the Alpha had done what he did. Regardless, I was getting outside to Derek, no matter what it took.

"He could be right outside!" Scott whispered shrilly.

"He _is_ right outside!" Stiles whisper-yelled back at him.

"Just, let me take a look." I murmured, volunteering to take the plunge none of us wanted to.

Scott's hand shot out, latching onto my wrist and holding me in place. I glanced down at his fingers then up at him questioningly.

"_No_," he murmured, "Derek would kill me."

I looked at him for a long while, realizing that he was trying to protect me in Derek's absence. Why was he doing that? Scott and I had experienced a volatile friendship since Derek had come into my life, butting heads constantly over how he reacted to Derek's teachings or ideas. And yet here he was, watching over me and having my back for the second time in that day when Derek couldn't be there to do it. I nodded, squeezing his hand, and crouched down, watching as he slowly inched his way upwards so he could see over the edge of the window.

"Anything?" Stiles whispered next to me.

"No." Scott whispered back, shaking his head.

"Move now?" Stiles murmured.

I looked at both of them, before looking back toward the dark hallway-

"Move _now_."


	84. Chapter Eighty-Four

**Author's Note: **Short update from Derek! Since we all know he doesn't die, just you know, needs his wolfy-healing time. Hope you're enjoying the chapters tonight!

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (Oh how I wish I did!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace**

* * *

Derek uttered a low moan as he surfaced from unconsciousness slowly. He couldn't move, the gaping holes in his back from the Alpha's claws had shredded what they'd come into contact with inside his body. He was losing blood constantly, despite his body's ability to heal itself. It simply wasn't quick enough to handle the damage the Alpha had inflicted.

He held still, listening as best he could through the ringing in his ears as his body and brain tried to lapse back into the peaceful darkness of unconscious sleep. He _had_ to know that she was safe, that the Alpha hadn't taken her.

He searched silently, and nearly sighed with relief when his ears settled on her strong and determined, if a little erratic, heartbeat. She was with the other wolf and his friend, not the Alpha. But Derek's relief was short-lived when he picked up on her emotions, realizing she was plotting something…something.

Something that no doubt had to do with coming to him.

Something that also, no doubt, was _exactly_ what the Alpha had wanted.

Derek realized too late that this was the Alpha's plan all along, to corner Scott in the school and to find out more about Christen. He should've known that after she had hit him with a ball of power like that the first time, the Alpha would be coming for her, wanting to know more. About who she was, _what_ she was.

She was something special after all.

Derek tried, tried to move, but it was impossible. The damage was just too great and he wasn't healing fast enough so that he could be of any use to her. Derek cursed outwardly as his wolf howled and pawed at him from the inside, demanding the ability to protect her, and not getting it.

He froze when a low chuckle sounded out from the shadows.

_"Derek Hale, you're a lucky man. She's quite…interesting."_

Derek snarled even though his body protested in pain, begging for him to stop. But he couldn't, not when the Alpha was directly threatening _her._

_"Tonight will be fantastically fun."_

Derek snarled again as he looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of the Alpha in its human form, but he couldn't. He couldn't lock down his scent either, his brain was too hazy, too clouded from the loss of blood and the desperate need to pass out again. He tried to lift himself, to turn, but the black wave of darkness reached up, dragging him back down under into the painless swell of unconsciousness.

Again.


	85. Chapter Eighty-Five

**Author's Note: **Ah I can't stop! Everything is just so action-packed right now that I can't seem to quit with the updates! Hopefully you guys don't mind! Here's another from Christen's POV as she attempts to break away from Scott and Stiles to go after Derek! Hope you guys enjoy, and thanks for the new reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking the updates!

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (Oh how I wish I did!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace**

* * *

We stepped out of the classroom into the hallway gingerly, glancing from left to right and back again before Stiles stopped Scott with a hand on his shoulder, turning him back to face us after Scott had begun to move in a different direction, toward the dance room if I wasn't mistaken. The darkness really threw me for a loop, transforming the school hallways into a hellish maze, complete with man-eating beast lurking around the perimeter.

"No, no, no, no, somewhere _without_ windows," Stiles stressed.

I mentally applauded him, the boy had brains. I silently leaned against his side for support as I slipped my wedges off my feet, knowing I'd be able to run more quietly and faster without them on. I slipped the straps over my wrist so I wouldn't lose them, they might come in handy for throwing.

"Every single room in this _building_ has windows!" Scott muttered, his arms thrown out in demonstration.

Eh, Stiles-1, Scott-1…they both had a point.

"Somewhere with _less_ windows then," Stiles murmured, glancing around.

_Now_.

Now was my chance to send them on a mission so that I could separate and double back for Derek. I took a deep breath, controlling my emotions so that the deception wouldn't show on my face or in my heartbeat. I felt guilty playing them like this, especially after Stiles had comforted me and Scott had protected me, but it was better this way. If they came along, they might get killed, and I couldn't let that happen anymore than I could not go to Derek.

"The locker room!" I said excitedly, tugging on Stiles' shirt some for emphasis.

"Yeah, yeah _that's_ a plan I like." Stiles murmured, nodding at me.

"Okay, okay yes." Scott murmured.

I had planned on slipping away during the trip there silently, letting them run forward in haste so they wouldn't notice I was no longer apart of the trio. But they each grabbed one of my hands, making it completely impossible to just slink back and away from them to go find Derek. My inner-self growled, glaring at my two protectors. She wasn't fond of them at this point.

We slipped inside, almost silently except that Stiles slammed the door shut. I glared over at him, waving my hand at the door.

"Yes, let's make sure it knows _exactly_ where we are." I whispered.

He mimicked me, making a face, and I glared at him again, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Call your dad," Scott murmured to the other boy.

"And tell him _what_?" I asked incredulously, "Hey Sheriff, there's a giant wolf hunting us in the high school?"

"I don't know, _anything_!" Scott whispered through his scowl at me. "There's a gas leak, a fire, whatever! If that _thing_ sees a parking lot full of cop cars, it'll take off!"

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely_ Terminator_ and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?!" Stiles asked shrilly.

A quiet giggle escaped my lips and I slapped a hand over my mouth, shaking my head apologetically.

"I'm sorry, it's not the killing I'm laughing at, it's the Terminator reference." I giggled.

Stiles' upset expression turned witty as he grinned over at me. "Liked that one did you?"

"They have _guns_!" Scott spoke, his octave rising in desperation, capturing Stiles' attention again.

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane-laced bullet to even _slow_ him down, you remember that?" Stiles remarked, his eyes darting toward me.

I stared off into space, trying and failing to ignore the pain that blossomed out from my heart, making it beat painfully hard.

Derek, I needed to get to Derek. Not soon, not later,_ now_. Right now.

I looked up when a tan hand closed around mine, squeezing gently, reassuring me. I smiled a little in thanks before pulling away to pace around the boys in a circle, thinking.

Something needed to happen, if it continued on like this I'd never get a chance to break away and find Derek. I didn't even want to think about the possibility that I might be too late, that whatever I could do would be useless after the amount of time that had passed. I bit at my lip, remembering Derek's playful nips there only half an hour before. God how could I have been so stupid as to-

Scott was grabbing me, guiding me toward the door of the locker room. I had completely missed the entire conversation he and Stiles had been having due to my trip down memory lane. I cursed inwardly, they'd obviously made a plan and I had no idea what was going on.

"Hey what are we-"

I was silenced by Scott's hand clapping over my mouth, his other grabbing Stiles to prevent him from opening the locker room door. I half-glared and half-sighed, waiting for Scott to remove his hand from my mouth so I could speak again.

"I think I heard something," he murmured worriedly.

"_DEREK_!" I mumbled into his hand.

"Like what?!" Stiles whisper-shouted.

"_Quiet_!" Scott hissed, glancing back at the door.

I looked where he looked, inwardly annoyed that his hand was still firmly in place across my lips, but more concerned with the shadow that seemed to be blooming through the cloudy glass of the locker room door. It was getting bigger, hulking, and I shrunk away backing into Scott's chest.

"Not Derek," I whispered against his hand mournfully.

"_Not_ good," Scott mumbled, tugging me backwards as he and Stiles moved away from the door. "Hide!"

Stiles panicked. That's the only valid excuse I can allow him for making the most idiotic move in history. He latched onto one of the larger locker doors, yanking it open (probably as loudly as possible) and slipped inside shutting it with a bang.

"Are you _kiddin-_" I began to whisper, exasperated.

But before I knew it I was being tugged by Scott, still with his hand over my mouth no less, into a _freaking_ _locker_ just like Stiles had chosen. Scott clamored inside, sucking in a breath so that we'd both fit in sideways before he shut the door.

Most awkward moment of my _entire freaking life_.

My werewolf boyfriend (yeah, we still hadn't had that discussion yet, but since I came to my realization previously after watching him possibly _die_, I'm going to go with the title) was lying in the grass outside, possibly dead or dying, and I was squished up against the chest and body of _another_ werewolf who, if we just want to make things even _MORE_ complicated and awkward, was dating my new best friend. Not to mention that there was absolutely _no room_ in that locker, which left him no choice but to slip his arms around my waist, holding me still against him so we wouldn't make any noise.

"Scott I'm going to-"

"_Shhh_!" he reprimanded me. I glared at the metal in front of me.

I was about to force my way out of the locker when his grip on me tightened and he pointed through the slots in the door to the locker room door…where the handle was turning quietly.

I froze, my breath coming in shallow and quick pants as I pressed up against him further, trying and unable to disappear. I didn't care about the awkwardness of the situation, that _THING_ was coming in the locker room and it was going to kill us all before I could even get to Derek in time. Scott whispered in my ear to calm down, but I ignored him. My heart was beating erratically, the pumps coming fast and hard. I literally felt the beat in my fingers and toes, and cursed quietly when I noticed the shimmer in my fingers. The crackling would give us away instantly if I didn't do something.

"Your calming thing, _do your calming thing_!" Scott hissed.

I grabbed backwards for his hand and closed my eyes when I made contact, concentrating on keeping the energy from moving into defense mode, so that we could remain quiet and unseen. And, well, calm. Our breathing slowed, evened out, and my heartbeat settled into a normal and quiet pace as opposed to the stampede it had experienced seconds before. I was surprised to find that Scott's too had slowed and was now beating through his chest into my back in a steady and quieter rhythm.

The door creaked open quietly, and a shadow moved into the room. Scott and I stood completely still, trying to watch from the tiny slivers cut in the door. It was hurting my eyes so I just closed them, hoping and praying that whatever happened, the Alpha didn't get me before I got to Derek. I opened them again to check the progress and nearly gasped when something white flashed by the opening. I sagged in relief when it didn't stop.

Scott squeezed my hand reassuringly but all of the sudden I was staring into eyes, eyes of someone _there_ in the locker room! I gasped, scared out of my mind and confused at the same time because these were _human_ eyes, not the eyes of the Alpha. The door was yanked open and I screamed coming face to face with…_the_ _janitor_?

"Ahhh!" the guy screamed, jumping back.

Suddenly we were out of the tiny space of the locker as Scott and Stiles tried to quiet the man, make him understand we were in danger. But I wasn't paying attention, the hairs on the back of my neck were raised again and that same prickling feeling was assaulting my senses.

It was here.

And _this time_ I was going to use it to get the hell out of there and find Derek.

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do _kill_ me?" the janitor shouted above Scott and Stiles.

I whipped my head around, ignoring Scott's panicked gaze because of my eye color change. I didn't care, I could feel the anger and vengeance of the Alpha, and I knew, somehow I just _knew_, this guy wasn't going to make it past the night.

"Shut the _hell_ up!" I hissed to the three of them. Then I turned to Scott, motioning with my chin. "It's here."

Scott and Stiles snapped their heads around, searching the room frantically. But no dice, wherever it was, it was hidden well.

"What the…what the hell is she _talking_ about? And what's wrong with her _eyes_? You know what, get out! All three of you, _out_!" the janitor yelled.

"Just listen for half a second okay?" Stiles tried to reason with him.

"Not okay. Get the hell out of here right now!" He grabbed at the two boys, and Scott reached out for me, dragging us along to the locker room door.

I gasped when the janitor touched me and glared at him, feeling my new temperament rise up from her dormant position for the past few hours as the anger and vengeance that was rolling off of the Alpha, wherever it was, swelled and moved throughout my senses. This man had _done_ something, something bad.

"God, just one second to explain!" Stiles shouted, as the janitor shoved us haphazardly out of the doorway.

"Just shut up and _go_!" The guy shouted in return.

I nearly fell when he pushed me through the door and I heard Scott's low growl at the way the man had manhandled me. I was a tad worried he was about to wolf-out when I saw his eyes flicker, but he didn't get the chance.

A low, rumbling growl filled the room, along with a snapping sound of jaws opening and closing. I backed away as a gasp fell from my lips, watching as the janitor was yanked away from the door frame, the door slamming shut as his body was crushed against it, blood already staining the cloudy glass of the door. His screams echoed out from the room into the hallway as the three of us looked on in horror.

"I_ told_ you he was there," I murmured through my sugary sweet voice.

I shook my head, trying to dispel of the alter-ego. I didn't need her at the front right now, I needed _me_ so that I could help Derek. But it seemed like it was harder to shove her back down into her little box without him there. It took work, but I finally managed, panting as I straightened back up against the wall, watching Scott and Stiles try to get the janitor out of the locker room. But it was too late, and I knew it. The waves of emotion rolling off of the werewolf inside were huge, and there was no way in hell he was going to be stopped.

Stiles grabbed at Scott, forcing him away from the door and we took off, running quickly down the hall.

_"Now,"_ my inner-voice commanded, _"now is your chance. They're panicked and no one is taking account of you, do it now!"_

I took a deep breath, wincing inwardly as a small feeling of panic welled up inside of me.

This could be it, I could be walking into a trap, right to my death. But Derek…Derek was worth it and he'd do it for me.

I wasn't about to let him down.

Feeling a slight bit of guilt, I hurried after them, ignoring the sound of the door slamming into the ground behind us. When we reached the part of the main hallway where smaller hallways split off and they continued forward, I dodged to the right after giving the boys one last look, silently disappearing down the dark and shadowed aisle.

I was on my own.


	86. Chapter Eighty-Six

**Author's Note: **Ah okay! Last update for the night I believe, I'm finally starting to feel a little sleepy. This one is really interesting to me, to get a glimpse of the Alpha's interactions with Christen. Totally throws a new plot twist into everything for later on down the line in the last three episodes! Hope you enjoy! As always, feedback is more than welcome. Oh, I almost forgot, we've reached 100 FOLLOWS! Yay! I'm so excited, thank you guys so much! Keep spreading the word if you love the story, that way others can enjoy!

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (Oh how I wish I did!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace**

* * *

I moved forward along the darkened hallway, keeping my hand on the wall next to me. It didn't even dawn on me what kind of awful mess would be visible in the morning. The school was going to look like a set out of a horror film. The unchained door, the bloody and trashed locker room, my smeared and bloody hand print sliding down the hallway; and the night wasn't even _finished_ yet. I clutched at my heavy dress, looking down to see that Derek's blood had stained its way all the way down my front to the hemlines of my dress. I felt where it had dried along my cheeks and in my hair; along with Derek's blood on my arms where it mixed with my own blood from the little cuts the shattered glass had left.

I probably looked like Carrie's sister or something.

Or vampire bait.

I picked up my pace, sensing that I was close to the doors we had originally come in. It was like there was an energy haze there from all the fear, panic and sorrow. I turned to my right and…_yes_! There they were, the sweet doors to freedom, and Derek.

I stopped for a moment when I realized that one of them was propped open, the bolt cutters resting against it so that it stayed that way; open and inviting.

"Weird," I murmured to myself. "Those were_ totally_ closed earlier."

I tried to think back but was quickly roused by my inner-commander, demanding that I move forward and find Derek.

I sprinted out the doors and down the steps, noticing the cars were still where we had left them. I came to a stop on the sidewalk, my eyes sweeping the parking lot wildly for threats, but there were none. I turned and gasped, seeing Derek lying there on his stomach, exactly how I'd left him, though his eyes were closed now. I rushed forward, dropping to my knees by his side, ignoring the stinging of the concrete meeting my skin.

"Derek…_Derek_, baby _look_ at me." I murmured, stroking his hair back from his face.

Cold, he was so cold. Cold like…death. But I pushed that thought back forcibly, leaning down to his mouth so that I could hear if there was any breathing.

Yes, _YES_!

It was shallow and short, but it was there. I nearly started to cry as I stroked his face, leaning down to press a kiss against his temple.

"Derek come on, I need you to wake up. I can't do this without your help; you've got to _get up_!" I whispered urgently.

My eyes drifted down and I gasped audibly, a small shriek escaping my lips.

His back was completely mauled; five distinctive claw marks that ended in deep puncture wounds through his jacket were visible there. When I leaned in I could see his torn and bloodied skin down the scratches, blood still seeping from them as they attempted to heal. But the Alpha had done a real number on him, and I was guessing he was healing from the inside out first, hence the continued blood loss.

"_Get him up and into the school so you can work on him. You have to get his shirt off so you can touch the skin, heal him."_ My commander murmured to me.

I nodded unconsciously and stumbled to my feet, wincing as I turned him over gingerly and he let out an unconscious cry of pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I _have_ to do this. I _promise_ it'll be okay." I murmured through my tears, slowly pulling him toward the steps to the school.

A low, threatening growl sounded out from behind me and I froze, keeping my eyes on Derek who was leaning into me heavily as I dragged him along.

"_Son of a bitch_," I murmured angrily.

A low chuckle floated to me and I felt the animal move forward toward me, entering the energy field that was surrounding me. I kept my eyes on Derek, refusing to turn around or look at it, all that mattered was _Derek_. The Alpha nuzzled my hair, taking in a deep breath of my scent I suppose, and a low rumble of appreciation vibrated out of its chest. I felt its claws scrape up my back and neck, pulling the hair away from it as Derek did before he usually nuzzled into me, marking me with his scent. The Alpha took a deep breath and seemed to hum before its animalistic and evil sounding voice intruded upon my ears.

"Miss. Collins, _do_ tell me, whatever are you doing out _here_ when your friends are in _there_?" it asked me quietly, still sniffing me.

I gritted my teeth and bit back a sarcastic reply. "Derek was out here. He…I needed to be near him." I knew better than to admit to the fact that I could help heal him and I didn't need the alarm bells to ring out in my mind to it.

A low growl filtered out from its disgusting mouth, "You mean you needed to _heal_ him." It muttered resentfully.

I froze, my breath catching in my lungs. How the hell did it know that?!

Another chuckle filled the air and I sucked in a breath, tightening my hold on Derek. It hadn't killed me yet, or Derek, so I knew it wanted something. As scared as I was, I was ready to oblige.

"_Please_," I started, but it cut me off.

"What has the Beta done to_ enrapture_ you so, Miss. Collins? Is it his heritage, his line of werewolf birth? His looks, his body, _his_ _car_?" the Alpha snarled from behind me.

I glared, hissing in a breath. That was _it_.

Self-preservation set aside, I was_ not_ about to be offended in such a manner, or let this beast discount Derek in such a way. I gently settled Derek back down on the grass, careful not to let the wound come in contact with the ground before I spun on my feet, my hand swinging out and landing across the wolf's cheek with a resounding slap that was louder than intended because it was laced with sparkly-red energy. The Alpha howled, though it was muted compared to the last, and grabbed me before yanking me toward it, its front paws constricting my arms to my sides. Its claws were digging into my skin, drawing blood I'm sure, and it snapped its jaws near my face in warning. I glared right into the blood-red eyes of the hideous creature, letting my eyes flash to their moon-colored, swirling silver-white.

"_How dare you_!" I spat, venom dripping through my voice on each word like white-hot fire. "You don't even _know_ me, whoever the hell you are, and you have _no right_ whatsoever to talk to me in such a way. Derek Hale is _ten_ times the werewolf you'll _ever_ be!"

I stared right at it, never blinking or wavering despite the panting of my breath and my impending death that I was sure was about to occur. My only regret was not helping Derek beforehand, not healing him before I died, which I surely would next. Which is why I was surprised and utterly shocked when a genuine laugh filtered through the animalistic voice, and the claws retracted from the cuts it had embedded in my arms. It let go of me, pushing me back toward Derek some.

I looked at it with wide and confused eyes, not understanding.

It was _sparing_ me? After I'd slapped it and insulted it?

_"What the fu-"_ I started but was cut off by its growl.

"You're spirited Miss. Collins, a force to be reckoned with, even_ I_ can see that. I'm not entirely sure of _what_ you are, but I _am_ pretty sure that a lot of your strength comes from the Hale wolf lying at your feet." It murmured, still staring at me.

"You'll be _extremely_ useful to the pack," it continued quietly.

"_Excuse_ me-" I started.

"_DO NOT_ interrupt me!" It shouted through a snarl, snapping its teeth in my direction again.

I inched back a step or two.

"_Touchy." _I thought to myself.

"When he joins the pack, which he will, _you_ will join with him. That is my offer. Either you join with your mate, or I kill him in front of you and take you for myself." It seethed resentfully. "I'm more prone to the latter, but I have a feeling you'll be more…let's say _willing_, if it is Derek you are with."

I stared at it like it had spoken in a different language. Joining the pack? _Derek and I_ joining this thing's pack? _Mate_? What…what was it talking about!? It seemed to sigh in front of me as I continued to stare at it blankly.

"I am _waiting_ Miss. Collins, I have many other things to do yet still this night."

I sucked in a breath, clearing my throat repeatedly. There was no other choice, it was either join with the wolf I loved, or watch the wolf I loved be killed and then taken by his killer. I nodded vaguely, looking down to Derek as I did. He'd be furious, there was no doubt, but I had to save us. Its paw snapped out, capturing my chin in its grasp to cease my nodding.

"Your _word_, Miss. Collins." It growled, low and threatening.

"Yes._ Yes_, when Derek joins your pack, I will too." I spoke softly, staring up into the blood-red eyes I had come to hate instead of fear.

It seemed to hum quietly, and it leaned in closer to me, turning its head to my ear where I could no longer see its face as I heard bones crunching, shifting. My eyes widened in shock. It was _turning_ back, just partially, but it was turning to its human form. It sucked in a deep breath, pulling my scent in to its human nose, and a low, husky rumble echoed through its chest.

"Oh _Christen_, I am so glad to call you…_family_."

My eyes widened even more so, it was for sure a man. He hummed again, nipping at my ear playfully with his teeth before I heard the sound of him shifting back to his wolf form as he stepped back, staring down into my eyes. He brushed a lock of bloodied hair behind my ear before speaking again.

"Get him inside, heal him. Don't interfere with my plans for the evening or I'll quickly retract my offer."

I nodded and watched as he took off at a run, disappearing up onto the roof of the school toward a flashing light near the windowed walkway. Scott and Stiles no doubt. I bit down on my lip, knowing I couldn't warn them without risking our lives, as a low groan of pain brought me back to my task at hand.

I heaved Derek up again, making my way slowly toward the school building. The stairs were the hard part, hey I was lugging around a hulking massive werewolf for goodness sakes! I drug him inside, turning left immediately and then right, toward the hallway with the bathrooms, heading toward the custodial nook there. When I finally made it I collapsed with Derek partially on top of me, sighing and panting for breath.

"Alright Derek," I murmured quietly, "Let's see what I can do."


	87. Chapter Eighty-Seven

**Author's Note: **New update! This one literally almost made me cry while writing it :/  
But it's all good! I hope you guys enjoyed the updates of last night and that you enjoy this one. Things are progressing nicely I think! Thank you guys for the new reviews! They make me smile so much, I love reading them! And thanks for the new favorites and follows as well! So here we go-enjoy!

Happy Reading!

P.S- Any translations for this story will be done through Google Translator!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (What's up with that? I totally should!) its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace**

* * *

After allowing myself to rest for a few moments with Derek leaned back into me, his blood loss soaking my dress with new stains, I sat up and gently rolled him onto his back. I left my knee bent and propped him up against it in an attempt to make getting his jacket and shirt off easier, though I wasn't sure how much it would help. His low groan of pain made me wince again as I whispered soothing words into his ear and tried to imagine calm, healing energy all around us.

My necklace was glowing brightly and something told me to take it out from its confines behind my dress neckline, though I couldn't tell you what.

When I pulled it out and it hung between us, it seemed to brighten even further, the sapphires joining the diamonds in a pulsing dance. I stared at it, confused. This was more than the usual glow when Derek and I were…together to put it nicely, and it was more than the last time Derek had been hurt. I could actually _feel_ energy radiating out from the pendant and when I lifted it up between us, there was a sudden blast that left my head spinning slightly. I pressed my hand to my temple and looked up to find-

An energy bubble of sorts.

We were in some kind of hazy, bubble-like protection whatchamacallit.

My eyes widened and I glanced down, half expecting Derek to be conscious because of the blast, but he wasn't.

"Dammit," I mumbled, "no one will _ever _believe this."

"_That's not important right now Christen. What is important is healing your link. This bubble will help protect you while you work, now get him turned over." _The commanding voice was back, instructing me on what to do again.

"_Link? What does that even MEAN? You're calling him my link, the Alpha called him my mate, I don't even…who ARE you?! You aren't ME!"_ I yelled mentally.

"_All will be explained soon enough, just do your job. You love him do you not?"_ the commanding voice questioned me.

I looked down at Derek resting across my lap, touching his cheek. "Of course," I whispered aloud.

"_Good. Let's get to work."_ Her voice was final, end of discussion.

I eased his jacket off one arm at a time, setting it down next to me in the hazy bubble of moon-colored energy. I dimly noticed the lack of the fiery red mixing in it this time and wondered what the difference was. But I didn't concentrate on it long; the commanding voice in my head was constantly keeping me on task, guiding me through what I should be doing.

Derek's shirt was next, and I rolled it up as gently as possible, but he still let out a low groan of pain as it rolled past the wound on his back. I flung the bloody mess of a shirt to the side and looked down, nearly shrieking at the sight that I was met with. His blood had pooled on the floor between my legs where I had him resting, it trailed down his back and stained the fair skin of my legs in long streaks. If I hadn't looked like Carrie's sister before, I _definitely_ did now.

"_Okay, ease him onto his stomach. Gently, gently, that's-a-girl."_ She whispered inside my mind as I did what she told me to.

I bit down on my lip, tears welling in my eyes at the sight that greeted me. The jacket and shirt had hidden it so it hadn't looked as bad, but now I had a complete and unobstructed view of the gashes and puncture wounds. As I leaned over them, I was pretty sure that I could see the bone of his ribs in the deep cuts that ran down his back, and the puncture wounds were like endless holes, oozing blood. A sob escaped my lips and I leaned down to kiss his softly, not caring about the blood that was still there.

"I'm so sorry Derek, it's all my-"

"_This is NOT your fault. You're new, barely a few weeks old, and no one has taught you about your abilities. You did all that you could, and now you're going to heal him."_

I nodded even though I had no idea if that was answer enough since this conversation was happening inside my mind. I vaguely wondered if I was totally losing it, if Derek was actually dead and I had just flown off into the deep end.

"_He's not dead. Now, take off your necklace. Don't worry, the bubble will remain intact."_ She murmured, cutting off my question mid-thought.

"_Now, place it on his triskelion tattoo and line it up so the spirals match. Good,"_ she encouraged me along as I did what she instructed.

I gasped audibly when the stones seemed to brighten further as the spirals matched up. Derek let out a moan and I grabbed onto his hand, sending calming energy into him, hoping to keep him unconscious for this. I had no idea if it would hurt, or if he wouldn't feel a thing.

"_Okay, here's the tricky part,"_

"What?! Because _none_ of this has been tricky yet?!" I asked incredulously. My question was met with silence and I huffed slightly. I could feel the reproachful look the mental voice was fixing me with, almost like it was my…mother.

"_I'm going to give you a prayer, if you will. It's not really a prayer so much as a bond to your heritage. You'll repeat it once I'm finished. Understand?"_

I nodded again, stroking my fingers down Derek's back as light moon-colored shimmers eased from my fingertips and into him. It was working, I couldn't see the bone of his ribs anymore, but it was still a slow process.

"_Bealtaine liom__glaoch__ar feadh an__bloodline__.__  
__Mo__oidhreacht agus__mo am atá caite__.  
__Cabhair__dom mar__mé leigheas__.  
__Treoir maidir le__dom mar mé__ag obair__.  
__Féach ar__níos mó ná__dom mar mé__ar ais__cad is__mianach__.__"_

I gasped as the words rang out in my mind, hearing them in both English and their native language at the same time. Was that…_Irish_? How the hell did I know Irish? I'd never been to Ireland in my entire life that I knew of. My mother and Aunt Grace were Irish but-

"_Concentrate Christen. Speak the words aloud and keep your hands on him."_ She called me back from my mental freak out.

"I…I can't speak Irish, I don't even know how I know what you-"

"_Yes, you can. Just try."_

I closed my eyes, sucking in a breath. This was completely insane, I couldn't do this! But, this whole thing was insane. I was in love with a werewolf, had another werewolf and a werewolf hunter as friends, was being hunted and coerced into joining a psychotic werewolf's pack, and could heal people with sparkly light crap.

So hey, why not add something _else_ to the mix, right?

I opened my mouth, squeezed my eyes shut, and I spoke.

"May I call along the bloodline,  
My heritage and my past.  
Aid me as I heal.  
Guide me as I work.  
Watch over me as I restore what is mine."

The words were English in my mind as I spoke them, but aloud they were the cool and twisted tones of the Irish I'd heard in my mind seconds before. The words were perfectly spoken, without a single slip of pronunciation. My eyes widened in shock and I thought I felt something along the lines of pride coming from the woman who had spoken in my head.

But that wasn't what surprised me most.

As I opened my eyes I gasped, looking down at myself and Derek. I was…I was _glowing_. There was a white haze to my aura and I seemed to be pushing huge amounts of it into the wounds that were now closing on Derek's back. Much more potent than the simple shimmers before, pure light was flowing from my fingers now. My eyes felt like they were ice and I sensed that they were brighter in their alternate color than they ever had been. My breath came in short gasps because my lungs felt too big for my body,_ I_ felt too big for my body. Like hundreds of years worth of power were flowing into me from some unseen source and down into Derek.

"What…what _is_ this?" I whispered.

"_This, my child, is what you are_." She murmured proudly. _"Now, he will be unconscious once you're finished still, so do not fret. I hope you understand the grave importance of keeping that chant to yourself, if others know what you can do, you will be used."_

I nodded numbly, still watching Derek as the light slowly faded and his wounds seemed to seal, finishing the healing process. All that was left as evidence of the horrific mauling was the blood, and there was plenty of that.

"_Protect yourself, protect your link. Without him, you won't be the same. Do you understand?"_ she murmured quietly.

"Yes, yes I understand." I spoke out loud, thinking no one could hear.

"_Good. I will see you soon my dear."_ She whispered, and just like that, she was gone.

I stared down at Derek as I let the shield around us drop before pulling him up into my lap, his head resting on my thigh as I stroked my fingers through his hair. I couldn't believe what had just happened, what I'd just experienced. Slowly I was chalking it up to be a total hallucination. I was so deep in thought that I had been completely unaware of my audience, until a low clap rang out from the shadows of the hall in front of me.

I sucked in a breath, freezing in surprise, my eyes squinting to try and make the person out lurking in the darkness out. But they wanted to be in shadow and knew how to keep their face hidden.

_"The Alpha,"_ I murmured inwardly.

"My dear girl, I didn't know what to expect but_ THAT_…that was entirely mind-blowing." He murmured, keeping his distance.

"Don't you…don't you have other things to be doing? You said-" I started shakily.

"Yes, yes my plans for the evening are progressing. Your other friends are here now, so the games can _really_ begin." He settled himself against the wall, and I felt his eyes piercing into me.

An energy wave of excitement seemed to smash into me at my heightened state. He was...he was excited about what I could do. And he was thoroughly enjoying the way I looked covered in Derek's blood. My nose wrinkled involuntarily, what was _WRONG_ with this guy? Then something hit me.

"Wait…wait. My _friends_? You mean Scott and Stiles?" I asked, already knowing that wasn't the answer.

"No Miss. Collins, your _other_ friends. The hunter's daughter, the arrogant jock, and the vain strawberry-blonde. I must say, I wouldn't mind getting my teeth into-"

"Don't you _DARE_ even _think_ about touching Lydia!" I hissed from my position on the floor.

A low snarl met my demand, but I didn't flinch. He no longer scared me because he needed me. For whatever reason, which I didn't understand since I was human and not werewolf, he wanted me in his pack. And now, if he'd witnessed the whole thing, he knew I'd be beyond useful. Though I wasn't entirely sure that it'd work on someone besides Derek.

"I'll do what I have to in order to get what I _want_." He snarled at me, his voice mixing human and wolf.

He sighed and seemed to run his hand over his face before I heard the sounds of him shifting as he crouched down onto all fours. He paced closer to me, and in my seated position my eyes came face to face with his mouth full of razor-sharp teeth.

"Alright, give the Hale wolf to me. You've done your part, now it's time to continue with the night." He uttered.

I shook my head rapidly, tugging Derek back into my chest as I did. "_No_, that's not what we agreed upon, you said-"

"I _SAID_ he could live if you joined the pack with him and that you could heal him. I never said that the two of you were going to walk out of here, _together_." An evil smirk seemed to play on his lips, if that were even possible.

I stumbled to my feet, stepping protectively in front of Derek and facing the giant beast head on. Glaring, my hands rested on my hips and I sucked in a breath, steadying myself. I was about to open my mouth to speak when he continued.

"I also said that if you interfered with my plans for the evening, I'd retract my offer. Now, do you want to watch your beloved wolf _die_ because you couldn't let him go?" The Alpha snarled, snapping his jaws right next to my ear.

I bit down on my lip, feeling the tears brimming across my eyes. Ugh, I was stronger than this, why did I keep crying!

_"Because you've had one hell of a night,"_ my inner conscious answered me quietly.

I looked from Derek to the Alpha and back again. Could I trust him? Could I trust him _not_ to kill Derek while I wasn't there? It seemed like he needed or wanted us, and I couldn't imagine him going to all this trouble just to kill us. I looked back into the newly patient eyes of the werewolf in front of me, and dimly something triggered in my mind, his eyes looked familiar. But I shook it off in annoyance; I had no idea who this guy was.

"Okay, okay just…_don't_ hurt him. Okay? _Promise me_ you won't hurt him. If you want us so badly, we'll come, just don't hurt him anymore." I winced at the pleading note in my voice, but there was nothing I could do.

This was the situation we were in.

My plea was met with a jerky nod as something seemed to flash along the Alpha's eyes but the soft sound of a moaned _"No,"_ from Derek had me whipping around to see him move a little on the floor.

"_Derek_!" I whisper-yelled, moving toward him instantly. "Oh my _God_, Derek,"

I had almost reached him when a searing pain seemed to blossom out across my back. I stopped short of the wolf on the floor and reached back to touch where it was, dazed as my hand came back bloody.

New blood.

_My_ blood.

I looked back up into the evil gaze of the massive werewolf in front of me, shock and betrayal coloring my features. He'd…he'd _slashed_ me. I could feel the throbbing pain along my back where his claws had bit into my pale skin, ripping it open. Another searing pain flashed through my senses, this time originating at my stomach, and I looked down to see my dress was shredded and deepening in color with the new blood that poured from deep cuts along my stomach.

"What did you-"

I started, choking on a small amount of blood that had risen up my throat as I sank to my knees next to Derek, not even noticing his eyes were beginning to open some as he moaned again.

I looked at him, the love I had come to recognize earlier pouring out of me in my energy as the blood dripped from my body. His eyes darted down to my hand where I'd grabbed his and to my other hand now pressing against the claw marks that marred my skin and had ruined my dress.

_"One of my favorites,"_ I thought dimly, of all things.

I looked down at him, a small smile gracing my lips as my tears mixed with the blood from my hands and face.

At least I had saved him, that's all that really mattered.

He shook his head quickly, his eyes darting down to the cuts again as he tried to move forward toward me, but I stilled him with a hand on his cheek as I leaned down into him. I pressed my now bloody lips to his softly, staring into his beautifully green eyes that were flickering to blue with his shock, anger, and pain.

"I _love_ you Derek Hale."

I murmured, smiling as his eyes dilated further and he opened his mouth to respond, his hand tightening on mine.

I never found out what he was going to say though because the Alpha slammed a paw into the back of his head, knocking him unconscious once again. A small cry escaped my lips as I turned toward him, the accusations clear in my glare. I felt like a heat had begun to gather in my stomach, but the pain and the desire to lay down on the cool tile, despite the blood covering it, distracted me from it and it seemed to die down.

An evil laugh filled my ears as the Alpha picked Derek up, slinging him over his body while staring down at me. I blinked lazily, feeling the dark wave of unconsciousness due to blood loss creeping up on me, pulling me further and further down until his voice sounded like a whisper above me.

"I promised not to hurt _him_. I never promised not to hurt _you_."

I wanted to respond, to say something sarcastic, but all the sudden my vision was sideways as I collapsed onto the tile, watching dimly as things became hazy and cloudy. The Alpha was moving away from me and taking Derek with him. I moaned softly as my eyes finally drifted shut and the dark wave pulled me under.

I was completely oblivious to the shouts of my name over pounding feet, heading my way.

Derek was _gone_ and I was sinking.

Down, down, down.


	88. Chapter Eighty-Eight

**Author's Note: **Okay! Another update for tonight! This one is a bit of something new I'm trying. It's half from the POV of Jackson and half from the POV from Scott. I'm trying to make sure I tie in the events of 'Night School' even while Derek and Christen are both passed out to the world! So I hope everyone still enjoys the chapter even though it's from a different angle than you're used to! So, I hope you enjoy!

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (What's up with that? I totally should!) its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace**

* * *

_~Jackson's POV~_

Jackson Whittemore had been waiting for Lydia for five minutes when he heard the soft moan of pain coming from his left and further down the hallway. He turned slightly and froze, noticing the figure standing in the shadows. He was already partially freaked out from the claw marks he'd seen on the inside of the crappy jeep's hood. Like a huge hand with razor-sharp claws had grabbed onto it and bent it, yanking it back so that it curled in on itself.

_Claws_…like the ones that had scratched down his neck that night at the video store with Christen and Lydia.

He shook his head. It was _impossible_.

"Scott?" he called out.

It was that freak's fault that he and the girls were in the school to begin with. He'd ditched on Alison and then sent her a text message to come to the school, in the middle of the damn night no less. The idiot didn't know the first thing about keeping up maintenance for a girl like her.

The figure stayed silent, unmoving, and Jackson widened his eyes trying to see into the darkness.

"De-Derek?" he stammered through the whisper.

That guy gave him the creeps which only served to piss him the hell off.

Whoever, _WHAT_ever it was hunched down and slowly started to move across the hallway to the other side. Something bulky was thrown over its back as it slinked away. Jackson barely noticed his breath coming faster, heavier, as his mind flashed back to memories from the night at the store.

"Did you find them?" Lydia asked, making him jump some. He continued to stare down the hallway.

"No, no." he murmured.

He was about to turn to follow her down the hall when another small moan of pain stopped him in his tracks and he turned back around.

"Did you _hear_ that?" he asked his girlfriend who stood near him.

She tilted her head to the side, turning to gaze down the hallway. "No."

Jackson moved down the hall in the direction the hulking figure had been when his eyes landed on…feet. Bare feminine feet that lead up to long, pale legs. Pale legs that he _knew_ from hours of watching them move across a dance floor, walking beside his girlfriend, sunbathing in Lydia's backyard.

Those were Christen's legs.

"What the-" he muttered, taking off at a run. "Christen? _Christen!"_

He heard Lydia gasp and follow behind him at a run as he skidded around the corner, slipping in something and coming down hard by her limp body. She was covered in blood, lying in blood actually, and Jackson's eyes darted around taking in the gruesome scene. That's what he had slipped in, what now covered his pant leg. The floor was coated in two thick pools, hers that was around her now and another by her, there was some on the wall where it looked like she had leaned against it, and then there was her. She had blood on her face, her arms, her legs, and it was soaked through her dress; a dress that was shredded across her stomach in what looked like a pattern of…_claws._

"_Jesus_ Christ," Jackson muttered lifting her head gently.

"Oh my god! Oh my _GOD_,_ CHRISTEN_!" Lydia shrieked next to him, dropping to her knees by him.

A slight moan had him leaning over her, palming her cheek and shaking her gently, attempting to rouse her from her unconsciousness.

"Christen? Christen it's Jacks and Lydia. Babe, wake up. _Wake up_ for us." He murmured quietly, leaning down to check her breathing.

It was low and shallow, but it was there. Her heartbeat was slow, but it was steady as it pounded in her chest so at least there was that. Jackson sucked in a breath when the smell of all the blood hit his nose, the sharp metallic smell covering up everything else. He lifted her slightly but stopped when she let out a cry of pain and he felt more cuts down her back. He leaned down and saw more marks matching those that were across her stomach, running down her back underneath her shoulder blades. They tore and ripped through her beautiful skin gruesomely.

"_Son of a bitch_. Lydia call Allison, call her _right now_! We've got to get her to a hospital or something, she's gonna bleed out right here." He shouted through Lydia's crying, trying to snap her out of it.

It seemed to work because the strawberry-blonde stood shakily, punching in numbers on the touchpad as she did. He dimly heard her speaking to someone on the other line while he reached across the hall to a folded jacket and wrapped it around Christen's cold body, hoping to warm her and add pressure to stop the bleeding.

"It's okay, I've got you. I've got you. You're going to be _okay_." He murmured reassuringly, more to himself than the unconscious girl in his arms as he rose to stand with her, one of his arms under her knees and the other supporting her back where it wasn't cut.

Christen's head lolled onto his chest and settled there. If she didn't look like death itself, Jackson would feel a little smug at finally getting his hands on her. But not like this, this wasn't right. He started walking down the hall, following Lydia as she directed them toward Allison in the lobby. Christen's eyelids fluttered some and they opened slightly, looking up at him.

"Hey, there you are." He smirked his classic Jackson Whittemore smile, acting as if her blood wasn't currently soaking his shirt.

"_Jacks_?" She murmured, soft and weak. "Is that _you_?"

He held her tighter instinctively at how weak she sounded. "The one and only." He replied.

Suddenly her eyes shot open as she grabbed onto his shirt front desperately. "Jackson it's _here_," she rasped out, trying to sit up in his arms. "The thing from the video store, Jacks _it's here_."

He felt his blood cool at her words and his heartbeat seemed to be the only thing he could still hear. "I know. I saw it."

Her eyes widened as she looked up into his, realizing he wasn't kidding. She looked like she wanted to say something else but Jackson saw her lids flutter as she stumbled on incoherent words and her body went limp in his arms again.

She was out.

He was going to_ kill_ McCall.

* * *

_~Scott's POV~_

Scott paced nervously after Allison showed him the fake text message that had brought her and their friends to the school, joining him, Stiles, Christen, Derek…and the Alpha. He had been on edge the whole night, barely holding onto self-control. Obviously, that was to be expected considering the psycho werewolf who had bit him and wanted him for his pack was trapping him and his friends in the high school.

But add onto that the possibility of Derek probably being dead, losing track of his girlfriend whom Scott had _promised_ to protect, _and_ the arrival of his own girlfriend- Scott's nerves were fried.

The doors to the lobby slammed open, making him jump. He watched as a quick-moving, tear-stained Lydia rushed through them before holding open the door for Jackson who was carrying a blood soaked figure huddled in a black leather jacket.

Scott's eyes almost rolled back in his head as the onslaught of the metallic smell of blood hit his sensitive nose, overpowering it. There was so much, _too_ much to be humanly possible and still alive. The figure was limp in the other boy's hands and from what Scott could see, its legs were stained red with blood, the heavy liquid dripping down off of them to the floor below.

"What the _hell_?!" Stiles shouted next to him, obviously seeing something he didn't.

And then her scent hit his nose, finally breaking through the smell of blood. He _knew_ that scent, it was so unique ever since she had met the other Beta wolf because it was part his.

It was Christen.

"_Holy shit_-" Stiles trailed off as Jackson came to stand nearer to them, still clutching the girl tightly in his arms.

"What the hell_ happened_ to her?!" Scott shouted angrily, unaware of the growl in his voice.

Jackson narrowed his eyes at him despite the growl, glaring him down as Lydia did the same next to him with her hands on her hips.

"How about _you_ explain that McCall?! Since _you_ were the one here with her and just left her for _dead_ in the damn hallway!" Lydia screeched beside him.

"I didn't…we didn't…when we got separated she was _fine_!" Scott shouted back, ignoring the pleas to remain calm from Allison.

"Does this look_ FINE_ to you?" Jackson snarled, biting out the words.

He held out his arms, displaying the limp body of the girl he held. She was soaked in blood, her dress no longer its original color. Scott knew that some was Derek's but it was obvious a lot was now hers because of the shredded fabric in the all too familiar pattern of the Alpha's claws. He touched her gingerly, moving the fabric aside as she moaned softly, to see deep marks starting under her bra and moving downward over her abdomen.

"_Oh my god_," Allison cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh God, oh God."

Scott looked up into the angry and accusing gazes of Jackson and Lydia, and the panic-stricken face of his best friend next to him before glancing at Allison who stood crying silently by his side.

"Can we _go_ now?" Lydia shrieked. "We have to get her to a hospital, before she _dies_!"

Allison nodded, pressing her hand to Christen's cool cheek before looking up, wiping her eyes. "Yeah, Scott I don't-"

But a heavy thud cut her off, and the teens slowly began to look up toward the ceiling. Stiles' heavy breathing matched Jackson's as he backed up a step, still clutching Christen's body in his arms. Lydia rested her hand on his arm and her best friend, looking around frantically while Scott grabbed onto Allison's hand.

Scott looked at Christen's unconscious form before his eyes darted to Stiles' as the other teen nodded to him. He tightened his fingers on Allison's and got ready for what came next. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to everyone, but that didn't matter. As the sound of ceiling tiles beginning to give way filled the room, he shouted out above the noise, knowing what lurked above them.

_"RUN!"_


	89. Chapter Eighty-Nine

**Author's Note: **New chapter! I took this one from both Jessica and Matthew's POV, along with a little Grace here and there. I figured it'd been awhile since we'd heard from them, and when we last saw Matthew and Grace they were attempting to find Christen, so it was time. Next chapter will be back to Christen as she fights to return to Derek! Yayy! Hope you guys are enjoying the chapters!

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (What's up with that? I totally should!) its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace**

* * *

Jessica Collins froze in the middle of surgery. Someone's life was on the line, and she froze. She hand never frozen before, ever. The scrub nurses and other doctors in the room stopped what they were doing, staring at her. She cleared her throat; once, twice, three times.

"I'm sorry. I…I'm suddenly feeling light-headed. I don't think that I ate enough at lunch today. Cartwright can you close?" she murmured quietly.

At the nod of her fellow doctor she bolted, scrubbing out and taking off at a run down the hallway.

Something was wrong, _very_ wrong, with her daughter.

Scrambling through her desk in the makeshift office she pulled out her phone and hastily dialed Matthew's number, mumbling and praying that he'd pick up.

"_Jess_?" he answered, surprised.

"Matthew! Matthew something is _wrong_! Christen…Christen is hurt or, or dead, or I don't know but something is _WRONG_!" Jessica screamed into the phone.

"I know, I'm working on it now with Grace. She's searching but we can't lock in her position. I've been trying to follow the bond of her daughter power to mine but she hasn't fully come into it yet and it's sporadic at best." He murmured.

Jessica heard his sigh as he ran his hand over his face. She could also hear Grace's voice in the background, mumbling something. Jessica didn't even notice the tears streaming from her eyes as she drew in a shaky breath.

"When, when did you get there?" she asked, distracted.

"This morning Jess. She's coming into my power's side of things. You know how temperamental that can be. I figured she'd need me around, in case something went wrong. Which, _obviously_, it has." He answered quietly.

There was silence as she listened in to the noise coming from the other side of the phone, back in Beacon Hills. Even from thousands of miles away she was able to draw on the calm and comfort flowing from Matthew to her.

"Matt?" She whispered.

He hummed in response.

"_Please_, find our daughter." She pleaded.

"I will Jessica, I promise." He comforted her, promised her.

"She used major healing powers on him. That's the one thing I got before the overwhelming pain. She called on the bloodline to help her. Something is happening, something _bad_. Wherever she is."

Jessica chewed on her nails worriedly. She had been filled with joy and pride when she'd felt Christen draw on her full healing abilities, as well as those from many generations before her. Considering she was completely new and had yet to even be told about their heritage, she accomplished something in a few short weeks that had taken Jessica years.

Jessica would need to call her mother, though she was sure the older Blake already knew.

But the joy and pride had been stamped out at the ripping and tearing of something within Christen, leaving Jessica feeling light-headed and in pain, like she would faint right there in the middle of the operating room. Plus, now that Jessica really thought about it, something devastating must have occurred for Christen to just be able to reach inside herself and find the bond to her past generations of healers.

"I _promise_ Jess," Matthew said comfortingly. "I promise."

* * *

Mathew Collins hung up on his wife after her cousin shouted from the other room that she had gotten something. He reassured her that he would bring Christen home before promising to call once he had found her.

"Grace, _please_ tell me you aren't going to make a liar out of me." He murmured, rolling up his sleeves before coming to a stop in front of the witch's energy map.

It was alight with different orbs, each varying in hues of color depending upon the type of supernatural that it represented. Even those who were only slightly inclined, probably didn't even realize that they had supernatural blood flowing through them, had an orb. However, those were much fainter, like a washed out version of the true thing.

Beacon Hills was_ full_ of tiny lights.

Grace's eyebrow was raised as she began to speak, gesturing toward the map. "Okay, now- you know this is only an energy map. There are no city indicators here, just the flow of energy."

Matthew nodded gravely, wishing he had thought to bring his more advanced copy from the office.

"Yes Grace, I know. I dabble in energies myself, remember?"

She nodded shortly, forgiving his tone since they were both on edge. The flash of pain and despair he and Jessica had gotten from Christen previously, added onto the weird bursts of signals Matthew had been receiving before, had them _all_ on edge. Put that together with the knowledge that Christen had called on the family power without knowing how and what Grace could decipher from the map, things weren't looking good.

"Okay, I believe _this_ is her here." She pointed to a silvery-white orb that stood out from the rest.

It pulsed slightly, though it seemed that it had grown dimmer as Grace had worked. The swirl of silver and white was gorgeous, but that's not the only thing that set it apart from others. It was tinged with a reddish-orange, almost like fire and ice meeting each other. Grace wasn't surprised though, given what each of her parents were.

"The_ problem_," she continued over Matthew's groan. "The problem is that I think _this_ is the Hale wolf."

Grace pointed to a moon-colored orb that was tinged with blues and greens. Where Grace and Matthew's concern lied was that it was apart from the orb they believed to be Christen's. Instead of being together, they were far apart, and his was dimming slightly as well.

It didn't bode well for the couple.

"Son of a _bitch_, they're separated. And hurt by the looks of the dimming energies." Matthew cursed, slamming his hand down on the desk.

Grace winced when she noticed the blood trickling down his knuckles from the cuts in them caused by the splintered wood. But they were soon closing over, so she shrugged off the need to be a nurse, burying the healing instinct.

"Yes," Grace sighed. "They aren't together, and her orb seems to be moving _further _away from his."

They both stared down at the map, Matthew's eyes narrowing as he leaned in closer, pointing to different orbs of energy surrounding his daughter's. He pointed to a bright golden one that was tinged with red slightly and raised a brow in question to her.

"My guess? The other Beta I saw her with today." Grace supplied her theory.

He nodded before pointing down to a bright purple one that seemed to shimmer, jerking his chin toward it in question.

"I'm not sure, but one of her friend's I'm going to guess. We need to keep better tabs; they _all_ seem to hold a little bit of something here or there. This one," she pointed to one that was a deep green. "I think this one is the hunter's daughter."

They both looked down at the six orbs of energy moving together; a seventh that was black and red seemed to be following it, while the one Grace suspected to be the Hale wolf stayed in its position, steady and unmoving.

"He must be unconscious," Matthew murmured. "That's the _only_ thing that could explain him not going to her. Even if he was enacting some sort of plan, he'd be moving and somewhere near her so he could keep tabs. That goes for her as well, she _wouldn't_ be moving away from him willingly."

Grace nodded absentmindedly before pointing to the black and red one. "What do you think _this_ is?"

Matthew kneeled down and closed his eyes before touching his finger to it gently. The snarling anger that hit him was like a blast of heat. It was overpowering, full of vengeance and malicious anger, plus an extreme desire to kill. Grace jerked his hand back and he gasped, sucking in much-needed oxygen as he felt his eyes cool back to their normal golden hazel color.

"What the _hell_ was that?! You went all-" She screeched but he cut her off, holding up his hand.

He cleared his throat, hoping it would be his normal voice and not the one that the vengeful energy had called to.

"That one? It's the Alpha."


	90. Chapter Ninety

**Author's Note: **New update as the scenes from 'Night School' continue! Things are about to get crazyyy! I hope you all enjoy reading and thank you tons for the new reviews, favorites and follows! I know there are a ton of chapters and not all of them are very long, but I hope the constant updates don't drive you guys insane! I'm just trying to keep my creativity flowing and don't want to slow down, plus I know _I_ personally hate it when I want to know what's going to happen so badly and have to wait dayss. :)

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (What's up with that? I totally should!) its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and the original characters of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace**

* * *

I was lapsing in and out of consciousness repeatedly.

In and out. In and out.

It really did remind me of the pull of the ocean, the waves lapping at your feet when you stand just on the edge, the current constantly trying to drag you in a little further. But there was all this noise, loud and painful, so I couldn't seem to stay under in the darkness that wrapped around me so carefully.

One second I was looking up into Jackson's almost angelic face wondering where in the hell he had come from before warning him about the Alpha and the next I was looking upside down at Stiles. His face was horror-stricken as he stared at me open-mouthed. I had tried to say something but then the dark wave of peaceful nothingness swarmed up and claimed me again, dragging me back down into its currents.

The next time my eyes fluttered open it was because I was in pain. Jackson was running frantically with me in his arms, his feet pounding on the tile floor. We were surrounded by our friends, all of them running in a total panic. My head lolled back and I saw the Alpha, tearing through the windowed walkway after us.

"_I'm dreaming,"_ I thought to myself. _"It's just a nightmare."_

And then I was out, the blackness sneaking its fingers back up to drag me down into its nothingness again.

I stayed for a while this time, though I kept feeling like there was something prickling at the edge of consciousness, demanding that I wake up. I almost did but then I felt Derek somewhere in the blackness with me and I quickly turned back, searching for him blindly. I stumbled around, trying in vain to just _see_ with my bright moon-colored eyes to find him. But it was no use, the thick black curtain stayed over my eyes heavily and I just couldn't do it.

When I woke again it was to a loud slamming noise of things being thrown against a door invading my sensitive ears and I croaked, gasping as warm hands turned me on my side so I could spit out the blood that was clogging my throat and mouth.

"Oh holy hell, I'm going to be sick." A playful yet totally serious voice spoke near my ear.

I turned to find Stiles and I glared at him momentarily before looking around. Scott and Jackson were piling things in front of the café's doors while Allison and Lydia were freaking out in the corner. All the while Stiles stood by me, holding onto me and keeping me steady as he tried to convey something to the other two boys.

I looked down at myself, taking in my appearance. I was lying on one of the tables, which was quickly becoming bloodstained from my soaked dress and open wounds. I winced as I peered down my body at the deep cuts, though they seemed to be looking a slight bit better than they had before.

I frowned at that, some incoherent thought trying to form in my brain before Stiles' grip on my hip and his raised voice distracted me.

"Guys, can we just _wait_ a second?" Stiles shouted above the hysteria that was ensuing before us.

"Do they _not_ see the wall of windows?" I questioned him sarcastically, my voice barely above a whisper as I tried to roll over and sit up.

"Apparently not. Bunch of _geniuses_ we're working with here." Stiles snapped sarcastically, pushing me back down to my lying position.

I giggled but it soon turned to a choking cough and I spit up more blood onto the floor, heaving slightly as the metallic smell and taste assaulted all my senses. Stiles rubbed at my back, trying to help me without getting sick or passing out on his own. Briefly my mind flashed back to the 'chopped off arm' speech and I coughed through another giggle.

"You guys listen to me, can we just...hey will you just…_Hello_? Stiles, talking?-" He tried again.

They weren't listening and I was tired, irritable from the constant pull of the desire to pass back out.

_"HEY!"_ I shouted over my coughing and choking.

My voice was an ugly sound and I winced, hearing the rasp of my lungs through the shout. I collapsed back down into a lying position and Stiles rubbed my hip comfortingly. The shout had taken away any energy I'd managed to gain since coming to. The shocked and wide eyes of our four friends turned, staring at me.

"_Christen_! Oh my _god_, you're awake!" Lydia shouted, sprinting toward me.

She was quickly followed by Allison and Jackson as they crowded around me, hugging me, touching me, checking to make sure I was actually breathing. I held onto Stiles' hand for support at the sudden onslaught of company, sucking in a breath and I smiled at them, too tired to speak again.

"Thank _God_ Jacks found you. We thought you were dead!" Lydia cried, hugging me to her.

I found Jackson's eyes over the strawberry-blonde's shoulder and mouthed a thank you, grinning slightly at his wink in return. Though I'm sure I was a terrible sight, considering all the blood that had been spewing from my mouth recently. My eyes sought out Scott's as he made his way toward me looking ashamed. I didn't know why, I was the one who ditched them, not the other way around. Though he didn't know that. I grabbed him, pulling him into a hug and squeezing tight before reaching out and snagging Stiles as well.

_"Derek?"_ I whispered in their ears.

But they both just shook their heads at me sadly and I bit down on my lip, holding back the tears. I_ had_ to find him again. I didn't understand why the Alpha had done what he had, but I wasn't just going to let him disappear with Derek.

When the hug train seemed to have ended, I wound up sitting up on the table leaned up against Jackson's side for support. He forced me to lie down again though, pressing his hand across the wound on my stomach worriedly glancing around for something to apply pressure to it. I couldn't tell him that I felt a weird, hot and tingly feeling on the inside that I was equating with possibly..._healing_.

Could I _seriously_ be healing myself? Like Scott and Derek could?

"You're going to bleed out if we don't get you to a hospital soon. These two _idiots_ don't seem to get that." He snarled quietly, holding napkins to my stomach.

I laid my hand over his, squeezing. "I'll be alright, _you've_ got me right?" I whispered reassuringly.

He stared at me a moment before nodding quickly and we turned our heads to the side to listen to Stiles, though I felt my lids getting heavy again. The dark wave of unconsciousness was back, pulling at my mind relentlessly, and it was getting harder and harder to fight it.

"_No, must stay awake."_ I reprimanded myself.

"Now! What should we do about the twenty foot wall of _windows_?" Stiles shouted and gestured to them wildly, staring at our four friends.

I moaned quietly, feeling my head dropping back to the table. We had barricaded ourselves into a room that was easily penetrable with no way out except the stairs in the back. Maybe I _wasn't_ healing after all, maybe it was just a feeling you got as all your blood slowly seeped from your body. My eyelids fluttered and I relaxed, letting my body go limp.

"No, no_, no_. Collins _wake up_! Stay with me here!" Jackson's panicked voice filled my ears the same moment that Allison's did as well.

"Can somebody _please_ explain to me what's going on because I'm freaking out here! And I…I would like to know why." She said between panting breaths.

I lazily looked up at Jackson and we shared a knowing look before I turned my head slightly to Stiles and then Scott. I decided I'd let the boys explain before shutting my eyes, ignoring Jackson's constant pushes and pulls on my body, trying to keep me conscious.

_"How do you explain to your werewolf hunter girlfriend that you're being hunted by a psychotic Alpha werewolf?"_ I wondered to myself mentally.

A small giggle passed my lips and then I was coughing again, Jackson's warm hand a constant pressure on my back keeping me upright so I wouldn't choke as I spit blood onto the floor. Allison's eyes swung to me concerned, but she turned back to Scott when she was certain Jackson was taking care of me.

"Scott?" she questioned.

He yanked away from her and came to stand near my feet glancing sideways at me and then to Stiles by the windows, panic written across his features as he breathed heavily.

"Stiles? _Christen_?" Allison turned to us, confused.

I stared at Scott, imploring him to take the plunge, to just do it. "Tell her." I croaked, still working hard to suck air into my lungs without choking.

His eyes widened and he leaned over the table, rubbing at his face as Stiles looked between him and me worriedly. Jackson's eyes darted down to mine again, and I nodded to him, confirming what he already thought about the animal from the video store. He swallowed audibly and his hand tightened on my stomach, making me wince.

Allison and Lydia stared between us all as Scott panted, completely freaking out.

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles started, and I arched a brow, wondering where he was going with this.

_"What?!"_ Allison and Lydia questioned, their voices high. I tried to sit up again but Jackson wouldn't let me, pushing me back down with a shake of his head. I sighed, exasperated. Though if I was honest, the constant feel of the black wave creeping up on me again was seriously starting to tire me out. It wouldn't be long before I was dead to the world again. Rather I was healing or not, the blood loss was too much.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead." Stiles said, walking towards us.

"What's he talking about?" Allison said through a faint laugh. "Is this a _joke_?"

She looked to Scott, but he kept his back toward her, so her eyes turned to me. I shook my head slightly, still held in my horizontal position by Jackson.

"What, who killed him?" Jackson questioned.

I swung my gaze up to him, confused. _Hello?_ We had already had this discussion in the hall and I reaffirmed it just seconds ago? The beast from the video store, ahem- AKA, the Alpha. He gave me a look before he gazed back at Scott, and it dawned on me. He wanted to see what the other boy would say, rather or not he'd lie.

I sucked in a breath of surprise, coughing again as I pushed a little harder to sit up.

"No, no no no this was supposed to be _over_." Lydia wailed, coming to stand by Jackson and I. "The mountain lion killed…"

"Don't you _get_ it?" Jackson snapped, turning toward her. "There wasn't _ever_ a mountain lion."

I smacked Jackson lightly as I managed to sit up since he was preoccupied, but I quickly leaned into his side for support since I didn't have enough strength to sit up straight on my own. Who knew sitting up vertically took so much energy?

"Lay off her, we're all scared. She didn't see like we did." I murmured into his ear.

He tightened his hold around my waist before taking Lydia's arm at my insistent urging. Sometimes he just didn't know how to be the support wall that a girl needed. It was probably because he was adopted-

I shook my head, trying to concentrate. Random thoughts meant bad news when you were dancing on the edge of passing out.

"Who_ was_ it?" Allison demanded, her voice high. "What does he _want_?"

We all looked toward Scott and I winced inwardly. This couldn't be easy for him in any way, shape or form. I sucked in another deep breath, watching him move between panic and fear to a hysterical smile as his eyes filled with tears. I wanted to help, to say something, but I had no idea what he wanted to say or how much he was willing to reveal.

"What's happening?" Allison whispered, and I held out my hand to her. She stepped forward, grabbing onto it tightly.

_"Scott!"_ She yelled at him, and I saw him flinch.

I opened my mouth to cover for him, buy him some time, but her yell had spurred him into action.

"I…I don't _know_!" he shouted, looking back over her shoulder at me.

Okay then, not much action, but at least he was talking again. I squeezed her hand but gasped as the action sent pain through my abdomen. I lifted the dress, not caring about modesty, to see the deep cuts slashing across my skin. I wasn't hallucinating, they _had_ closed some, but they were still pulsing with the beat of my heart, blood dripping down my front.

I felt Allison gasp next to me and Jackson's hold tighten on my waist as I looked up into his wide and fearful eyes while they moved back and forth from the wound to my face. I dropped the dress, trying my best to smile reassuringly.

"Oh God, she's going to _die_. She's going to _die_ and then whoever it is…is...is going to_ kill_ us and then we're all going to _die_!" Lydia shrieked next to us.

"Lyd! Lydia I'm _fine_!" I promised her.

But Jackson leaned his head down to my ear, whispering. "_No_ Christen, you're_ not_."

I squeezed his hand reassuringly and turned back to the Allison/Scott debacle next to us. If he didn't open his mouth and give her something soon, I thought she might strangle him. With her bare hands.

"I don't…I just…If we go out there, I just know he's going to kill us." Scott continued.

"Us? He's gonna kill _us_?" Lydia stammered, wedging herself into Jackson and me, winding her arm around his waist and my arm at the same time.

Leave it to Lydia to display her love for her boyfriend and bestfriend in a life or death situation. The thought almost brought a smile to my face as I leaned into her gratefully.

"Who?" Allison questioned again from my other side. "_Who is it_?" Her voice raised to a shrill shriek.

Stiles' mouth opened but no sound came out and he looked from me to Scott and back again. Scott glanced up at me sorrow and guilt filling his eyes. My brow furrowed in confusion at his expression, not understanding why he was looking at me in such a way. Why would he-

"It's Derek." He uttered, standing straight and looking away from me. "It's Derek Hale."

Silence filled the room.

All eyes swung to me slowly as I stared, gaping at the wolf across from me. Stiles' couldn't seem to figure out if he was happy or sad at the total lie. Lydia and Allison's were surprised and accusing as they trained on me. Jackson's were confused, furrowed in question because he already knew what was really going on. Pain and confusion laced through my heart at Scott's complete deception. I felt hot all over as betrayal and anger lit up my face, coursing through my veins like fire and I felt my eyes blaze with fury.

_"WHAT?!"_ I shrieked.


	91. Chapter Ninety-One

**Author's Note: **New update again tonight! I hope you guys enjoy this one, I'm timid to say that I'm actually kind of proud of this one O.O  
It's a mixture of Christen and Jackson's POV's since I heard that some of you really liked Jackson's POV a few chapters ago. It was the only thing I could think to do since I needed Christen to do exactly what she does here without giving too much away but still becoming irate with Scott over his betrayal of Derek. So, here it is! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I don't know how I crank out chapters so quickly, I must be obsessed with a certain sexy werewolf. (;

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (I totally should, I'd so play Christen's character!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

_"WHAT?!"_

Silence met my shriek as I felt four pairs of eyes resting on me. Worrying, judging, confused. All eyes, except _one_ pair. One pair that I knew had two different colors, much like mine did.

"What are you _DOING_?" I shrieked again, my voice higher still.

Nothingness. Complete silence as Scott continued to ignore me. Refused to meet my eyes.

I stared at him, breathing heavily as I ignored Jackson's murmured assurances in my ear that he knew better, as I ignored Lydia's confused stare and Allison's accusing one, as I ignored Stiles' shocked open and closing of his mouth. I ignored _everyone_ except for the wolf in front of me who had so easily thrown _my_ wolf under the bus in trade for keeping a front up for his girlfriend.

A snarl ripped through the room and I was on my feet so fast that Jackson didn't even have time to grab at me, to hold me in place. I was making a beeline for the traitor who was just within my grasp…and then large hands squeezed around my waist, lifting me back toward their owner, holding me against a hard chest as I struggled, scratched, and squirmed.

"You have GOT to be _kidding_ me McCall! How…how could you _DO_ this? After _everything_! After all that he's done for you this, _THIS_ is how you treat him?" I screamed, jumping in the arms of steel that held me down.

"Let me go, let me _GO_! I'm going to _KILL_ him!" I shouted, pawing at Jackson's hands relentlessly.

But he refused, shouting over my own screams of rage to calm down, that I was hurting myself, that I was bleeding again. I stopped and looked down. Dammit he was right, any closing up of the scratches across my stomach had been hindered by my quick movements and struggling. I was bleeding badly again, the warm, thick and heavy liquid coursing down the skin of my hip and down my leg.

The bile rose up with the tears and I began to heave at the same time I began to cry, shaking my head pathetically as I spit up bile and blood onto the floor. Jackson's hands gripped my waist tighter as he glared over my head at Stiles and Scott before I collapsed into his arms, my knees giving out and my body becoming dead weight.

"_Derek_ killed the janitor?" Jackson questioned, now supporting my whole weight.

"No, no no _NO_." I shook my head, mumbling into his chest as I clutched at his arms.

"Are you _sure_?" Allison asked suspiciously, glancing at me and then Scott again.

"I saw him!" Scott shouted.

"The mountain lion…" Lydia trailed off weakly as he cut her off.

"No! _Derek_ killed them!" Scott shouted, still avoiding my gaze.

I hissed and snarled through my tears, instantly trying to pull free of Jackson's grip again with whatever energy I had managed to recuperate after leaning against him for those few moments. A heat spread through my body as I fought and tore at Jackson's hands, demanding to be set free.

"You _lying_ piece of-" I screeched.

"All of them?" Allison cut in over me.

I swung my gaze to her accusingly. _How_ could she believe that, believe a single word he was saying? Couldn't she see he was LYING?! Was everyone just ignoring me like I wasn't there? Was I dreaming this? I _had_ to be dreaming this.

"Yeah, starting with his own sister," Scott continued. I sucked in a gasp of surprise as the betrayal continued.

"And the bus driver?" Allison stammered.

"_And_ the guy in the video store!" Scott finished. "It's been Derek the _whole_ time!"

I pulled against Jackson, screaming in rage again. "You _LIAR_! We were _THERE_! Jackson and I saw _everything_ and Derek wasn't even there!"

I turned to Jackson, pleading with him with my eyes to say something,_ anything_ to discount what Scott was saying. He had seen the Alpha, he'd felt it's claws, he saw it earlier in the hallway, he_ knew_ it wasn't Derek. He knew! But he just stared down at me confused and shocked, his eyes darting from Scott's to mine and back to the rest of the group again.

"Jackson _please_," I whispered brokenly. "Please…_don't_ let him do this."

"He's in here with us!" Scott shouted over my rasping voice. "And if we don't get out now, he's going to kill us too!"

He turned back toward us, his eyes finally meeting mine. They were begging for me to go with it, to understand, but I shook my head defiantly. There was no way I'd agree to this, no way I'd say something like that against the man I loved.

"You're _pathetic_." I shook my head, backing away from him as he stepped forward. "You disgust me. I _can't_ believe you'd do this to him."

The icy venom slipped down each word that I spat, accusing and defiant. And with that, I let the swirling haze of unconsciousness take me, let it rise up and pull me under as I gave into it, refusing to fight against it any longer. The pain, the anger, the hurt and fury all seemed to swirl together before the darkness took it away, leaving me in a peaceful, black silence that went on forever.

I barely heard Jackson shout as he rushed forward to catch me, lifting me into his arms again. I looked at him through heavy lidded eyes, whispering please one last time. I think I saw him nod, but I can't be sure. Everything blurred together as my head dropped back.

And I was gone.

* * *

_~Jackson's POV~_

Jackson stood staring down at the deathly pale girl in his arms. She had fought against him and screamed, defending a guy that personally, Jackson _hated_ with every bone in his body. But he also hated McCall, with his idiotic friend and his 'come in to steal the show' attitude. A show _he_, Jackson Whittemore, used to run. The valiant hero was lying through his teeth, just like he was about whatever was helping him play lacrosse.

And Jackson _knew_ it.

Even if he'd had doubts, which he didn't, Christen's angry display would've dispelled of them immediately.

However, his girlfriend and Allison weren't so quick to catch on.

Even though he felt loyalty to Christen after what they'd seen, what she'd been through, he decided to keep his mouth shut. He wanted to see where McCall was going to go with this, what he'd do. So Jackson stood still, held Christen's limp body in his arms, and listened.

He glanced down worriedly.

The bleeding had stopped from the wounds in her stomach before Scott's lie and her explosive reaction, but her extreme movements of fighting against his arms, trying to claw her way toward Scott the same way the thing had clawed her, had reopened them. They gaped now, the clotting interrupted, and blood dripped and trickled out of them with each pump of her heart. Her dress couldn't hold anymore of the dark red liquid, so it was soaking into Jackson's shirt.

Rapidly.

"Call the _cops_." Jackson growled, his eyes looking up from her stomach.

"No." Stiles murmured forcefully.

"_What_…what do you mean 'No'?" Jackson shouted, gesturing with his head angrily. "Do you not _see_ her? She's going to_ die_ you moron! We have to get her help!"

"I mean no. You want to hear it in Spanish?" The sheriff's son taunted. "_No'_."

His fake Spanish accent might have actually made Jackson laugh. If, that is, he didn't hate the kid's guts _AND_ he wasn't holding Christen's limp and fading body as her color became more and more pale, flowing out of her skin along with her blood.

"Look Derek killed three people okay, we don't know what he's armed with. " Stiles commented, trying to validate his response.

Jackson's lip curled in disgust. Whatever these two dickwads were hiding, they were willing to blame it on someone else and jeopardize Christen's _life_ to keep it secret.

"Your dad is armed with an entire Sheriff's department!" Jackson shouted, motioning with his hand as best he could, seeing as they were full of a body.

He looked around, hoping that he wasn't the only one that saw the complete idiocy in this situation. He wasn't. Lydia was scared and pissed, digging through her purse, and Allison was quickly becoming irritated as she glanced at Christen's condition.

"_Call_ him!" Jackson demanded, one last time.

"_I'm_ calling! I'm not going to let my best friend die," Lydia hissed over at the other two boys.

She squeezed Christen's hand as she stepped through a small space, tapping the emergency numbers on her phone. Jackson moved quickly when he saw the kid approaching her from behind to stop her efforts. Laying Christen's body gently on the table that was already smeared with blood, he stepped in the way and shoved him backwards shaking his head angrily.

_"Hey."_ Scott said, shouldering between Stiles and Jackson hurriedly.

Jackson smirked and sneered, checking Christen again. She was still knocked out despite the change in positioning. Something irked him in the back of his mind but he quickly pushed it away, eyes darting to his girlfriend to take account of her progress.

She was speaking quickly in a high octave and he took a second to grimace at her annoying tone before turning back to Christen again, stroking back a bloody lock of hair from her face before checking the claw marks on her stomach again. They were _still_ bleeding, badly. He felt the panic setting in, knowing that there couldn't be much time left. No one could bleed that long and still be alright, and the fact that she couldn't stay conscious just added to his fear.

He was losing her.

"She hung up on me." Lydia whispered.

"The _police_ hung up on you?" Allison shrilled incredulously.

"She said she got a tip warning them that there were gonna be prank calls about a break-in at the high school. She said that if I called again they were gonna trace it and have me _arrested_." Lydia sobbed, turning back to look at her boyfriend who was gripping onto Christen's unconscious form.

"Okay then call again!" Allison shouted.

"No, they won't trace a cell." Stiles murmured, glancing toward Jackson and the body of his friend that he stood protectively over. "They'll send a car to your house before they'll send a anyone here."

"What the..what…what_ is_ this? Why does Derek want to kill us?" Allison begged, holding her head in her hands. "_Why_ is he killing anyone?"

Jackson breathed heavily, glaring at McCall who stood across from him. He was lying, lying to them all and risking Christen's life, and theirs, in the process. Jackson wanted to know why. He shook his head impatiently, glaring from Scott to Stiles. They all stared at McCall, waiting for an answer. After all, it was his lie that he had spun.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Scott asked incredulously.

Jackson bit back a reply about the obvious reasons, waiting for him to trip and fall in his own trap of lies. He knew it wouldn't be long now, the other boy couldn't keep his cool. Allison fired off questions at him, pushing the boy to yell at her and Jackson smirked to himself, shaking his head.

_"Knew he couldn't handle pressure,"_ he thought to himself.

A small moan from behind them had him whirling around, checking on Christen. She was in pain, he could tell by the look on her face. But there was nothing he could do for her, nothing any of them could do as long as they were _stuck_ here listening to lies. Lydia looked up at him worriedly, asking him the silent question that he didn't want to answer.

"I don't know Lyd, it's not looking good." He murmured quietly.

Jackson ignored the whispered conversations of Scott and Stiles, reaching for a new napkin from the table and trading it for the bloody one already pressed against her wound. He sucked in a breath, trying to keep his head on straight. He didn't normally have an issue with blood but there was just _so much_ of it, and the fact that it was all hers made him want to yell in frustration.

He couldn't stand by and wait any longer, not when he was pretty sure she was dying.

"Okay _assheads_!" Jackson snarled. "New plan."

Everyone turned to look at him as he continued.

"Stiles calls his_ useless_ dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim." He sneered. "Are we good with that?" He questioned, turning to the two girls behind him.

Stiles looked around, shaking his head and Jackson nearly jumped him right then in anger. What the hell could be so major that they were willing to let one of their friends _die_ to protect it?!

"He's right." Scott murmured.

Jackson stopped dead, whipping back around to look at McCall in surprise. Stiles murmured something back to him before shaking his head again in obvious disagreement, before walking away from them.

And that was all it took.

Jackson stormed forward, demanding the phone as he grabbed onto the boy in front of him. He was angry and scared, the smell of blood filling his nose. It had him unbalanced, unfocused, so when the smaller teen reached back and slammed his fist into the side of Jackson's face, he didn't even have time to react. He staggered away, back toward Christen's limp body as he held onto his smarting jaw while Allison crouched in front of him, touching his face gently.

"Call your _damn_ father!" Lydia shrieked, cracking under the pressure of two people she loved being hurt.

Stiles finally obliged, glaring at Jackson and then to Christen, though his eyes softened when they landed on the latter of the two. Jackson shook his head, laughing lowly as he called, but stiffened when he heard that the kid had only gotten a voicemail. He continued to sneer, shaking his head.

And then the sound of something large slamming into the door filled the room.

The chairs and freezer were being hit, inching forward with each forceful push against the locked doors. He staggered up, staring at the doors as everyone else did the same. McCall was an idiot if he thought anyone would think that someone, even as big as Derek, could do that kind of damage with all they had stacked in front of it.

Jackson grabbed at Christen's body gently, replacing his arms under her knees and across her shoulders above the cuts to cradle her into his chest. He backed up away from the doors slowly, making sure to keep Lydia behind him. The slams became louder, the screws falling loose from the hinges as Lydia cowered into his side, grabbing onto him and Christen's body at the same time.

"Oh God! _Oh my God_!" She whimpered into his shoulder.

Jackson gritted his teeth, cursing McCall inside his mind for getting them into this situation in the first place. They were probably all going to die, ripped to shreds by the beast from that awful night. Stiles was murmuring about the stairwell in the kitchen as Scott shouted at him about it only going up. But Jackson was already moving, pushing Lydia that way as he tried to protect her and the girl in his arms at the same time.

"Up is better than here." Stiles said lowly.

Jackson spun around, taking off at a sprint with Christen in his arms and Lydia in tow as the doors slammed open and a loud growl filled the room.

He didn't look back.


	92. Chapter Ninety-Two

**Author's Note: **New update! I hope you guys are enjoying, from what I'm getting in the reviews you are! So yay! (:  
I know a lot of you are missing Derek, I am too! He'll be back, soon hopefully lol. I miss him too, I'm having withdrawals! BUT it all goes with the story line and what not! To answer some questions, I update whenever I can really! Mostly it's at night because I have classes during the day and everything, but I try to get at least one chapter added every night! I want to say thank you for all the new AWESOME reviews, favorites and follows!

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (I totally should, I'd so play Christen's character!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

I willingly stayed in the darkness this time, completely ignoring the urge to rise up out of it. Being unconscious was strange because, though I obviously wasn't conscious in the real world where my friends were trying to escape certain death by lurking beast, I did seem to be aware within the peaceful darkness. I could still think, still feel, I just didn't have much control over it.

And I floated.

It was like riding a huge wave in a wave pool, or so I thought dimly. Like I was on my back as the wave crested up and then dipped down, still wrapped up in the warm and soothing darkness that I'd been willingly sucked into. I could feel Derek again and once more, I tried my best to find him in the swells of black numbness. But it seemed like each time I got a little closer, something changed or I got pulled back. I didn't understand why I couldn't get to him, why I couldn't _find_ him.

I wanted to _warn_ him.

Something was cold, very cold, and I felt a tremor run through me. I whined in protest into the blackness, begging it to keep me in its pain and emotion free world for a little while longer, but it seemed intent on slowly returning me back to reality. I could feel the darkness clearing as I began to hear whispers of voices growing louder and louder still in my ears.

Damn the rules of the unconscious world.

As my eyes fluttered lightly against the light coming in from the outside lamps, I quickly realized why I was so damn cold. We were upstairs in the chemistry wing, where it was naturally kept colder than the rest of the school, and I was lying on a lab table. The cool black granite bit into my bare legs and I shivered again, pulling the jacket that was wrapped around me closer. I swallowed back a cry when I realized whose jacket it was.

_Derek's_ leather jacket, like an icon representation of its werewolf owner, curled around me to keep my back safe from the cold of the table.

The dull pounding in my head seemed to ease and my eyes opened further, focusing from their blurred state onto the different chemistry lab supplies that I could see without turning my head. I didn't move, not even a finger, nor did I make any noises minus my breathing. I wasn't ready to deal with everyone yet, the memories of Scott's betrayal and Allison's doubt still MUCH too fresh.

"I'm _getting_ the keys," I heard Scott say, determined.

"Are you _serious_?" Allison whisper-yelled at him incredulously.

"Well it's the best plan." Scott reasoned in answer. "_Someone_ has to get the key if we wanna get out of here."

Silence met his logic and I dragged in a slow and ragged breath, keeping my eyes closed when I felt Jackson's large hand apply pressure to my stomach while he brushed my hair back from my face.

"And Christen needs a doctor, or a hospital. _Hours_ ago, really. She's lost too much blood." Jackson whispered fiercely.

"You can't go out there unarmed!" Allison whispered back harshly.

I heard scuffling and guessed that someone was grabbing something to be used as a weapon of some sort though I knew it was only for appearances. Scott's best weapons were his new werewolf abilities he had gained since he had been bitten. And in all reality, if the Alpha wanted him dead, he would be. I tried not to let myself worry, tried not to let myself to care. He'd just thrown Derek under the proverbial bus in a way that there was no coming back from, and betrayed me in the process. But still…I didn't want Scott to _die_.

"There's _got_ to be something else," Stiles muttered lowly, exasperated.

"There is." Lydia murmured and I couldn't help the slight smirk that broke across my face._ There_ were the brains that I knew my best friend secretly possessed finally coming out to play from where she kept them hidden from Jackson and the rest of the student body population.

It was silent for a moment before Stiles whisper-shouted sarcastically. "What are we gonna do? Throw _acid_ on him?!"

I heard the huff and knew that Lydia was pissed. "In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

I heard more shuffles and heavy breathing and sighed inwardly, rolling my eyes to myself. They didn't even know what the hell she was talking about. How did they pass ninth grade?

"Self-igniting…" Stiles trailed off, confused.

"_Molotov _cocktail," I rasped, moving to sit up on the table. "It's like a huge fire bomb when it's done correctly, don't you watch movies?"

_"Christen!"_ Lydia gasped as Jackson's hands tightened on me almost painfully.

I smiled a little and nodded my head, indicating for her to continue with her science project for Scott's weapon. I still didn't like Scott right now, not in the slightest, but if anyone could make something to help protect him, it would be Lydia.

"You need to lie back down babe," Jackson murmured, pushing on me gently until I was back, flattened on the cool table.

"What are you, my _father_ now?" I huffed, exasperated.

He smirked devilishly, shaking his head as he pressed a new towel to my stomach. "_Hardly_."

My eyes widened a little as a strange look flickered over his face, his smirk deepening and becoming almost...flirty. I shook it off though, chalking it up to my hazy thoughts and cloudy brain along with the insanity of the situation we were in.

"Well, we don't have a key for that either." Stiles muttered gesturing toward the cabinet.

He looked toward me but I refused to look back at him, even Stiles being my favorite as of late wouldn't help fix what he'd done, what he'd gone along with. It made me _sick_ just to look at either of them. Of course, that could easily have something to do with the blood loss as well. Jackson looked down at me and sighed, shaking his head as he grimaced.

"_Idiots_," he murmured to me. I hummed my agreement quietly.

He quickly strode over to the cabinet of chemicals, making sure his elbow was well padded by his jacket, and slammed it into the cabinet door. I flinched at the sound of shattering glass, the cuts on my arms from the window breaking earlier in the night stinging in recognition of the sound. Soon Lydia set to work, mixing chemicals in a large flask and swirling them together while Jackson helped her. I was watching her in silent admiration when I thought I noticed him hesitate when she asked him for the sulfuric acid, but my thoughts and vision were hazy so I leaned my head back, closing my eyes to rest.

The tears slowly leaked out of the corners of my eyes.

I tried to stay silent, not wanting to attract attention. I didn't want anyone to think I was being a brat while Scott was about to put his life on the line for us, but I _missed_ Derek and wanted him back like, right now. I was in an extreme amount of pain, and I was still so angry over what Scott had done. I sulked in my own pity party for a moment before Allison's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"No. No, this is _insane_, you can't do this!" she spoke adamantly. "You cannot go out there!" she said, tears in her voice.

I sat up some again, despite Jackson's murmured insistence to stay down, and watched the scene unfolding before me while gripping the edge of the cool table to stay upright.

"We can't just _sit_ here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages!" Scott whispered back to her across the lab table.

"You could die. Don't you _get_ that?" Allison whisper-yelled at him, leaning in.

Scott's eyes darted guiltily to me and he met my lidded gaze for a moment. I kept steady contact with his gaze, my hand settling over Jackson's as he kept pressure on the wounds across my stomach. He nodded slightly before turning back toward her.

"So could she if we don't get her help soon. Do _you_ get that?" he questioned her quietly.

Allison glanced back at me and I shrank away at the anger I saw there. It hurt to see her looking at me in that way, I didn't expect it. It's like she had written me off because of Scott's lie about Derek. I turned away from it, leaning my head into Jackson's shoulder.

"He's _killed_ three people!" I heard her continue, making me bury my face into Jackson's neck a little more.

"And we're next!" Scott uttered, making my clench my teeth in anger. "_Somebody_ has to do something."

I looked up when I heard him moving away from us and toward the door, his fire bomb weapon secured in his hand. I was full of mixed feelings, anger at his betrayal, worry for his safety, fear at the possibility that he could die trying to help us.

"Scott, just _STOP_!" she hissed, stepping in front of him.

"Do you remember," she said, tears in her voice and running down her cheeks as she spoke. "Do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying? That I had a _tell_."

My eyes widened, darting back and forth between them then up to Jackson's watching eyes. He looked down at me with a smirk on his lips, rubbing the small of my back with one hand as he continued to apply pressure to my abdomen. I looked over to Stiles' for the first time since the lie and saw the shock on his face. Lydia seemed to be transferring her eyes between the conversation between our friends and the way Jackson was treating me, taking care of me.

I winced inwardly. She was going to make a big deal about this later, if we lived that is. But honestly at the moment I was just too_ exhausted_ to care. Without Jackson steadying me, there was no way I could sit up straight or stand, much less walk.

"So do _you_." I heard Allison whisper, and my head snapped up.

She knew? She _knew_ he was lying? She knew that he was lying about the killer being Derek?

"You're a _horrible_ liar," she shouted. "And you've been lying _all_ night."

I sucked in a breath in surprise much too quickly and choked on it, coughing up more blood onto the floor as Jackson stroked my back in concern before forcing me to lie back on the table again. He walked away and grabbed more towels from the lab bench and pressed some against my lips, wiping the blood from them. He looked down at me, his eyebrow raised in an "I-Told-You-So" kind of expression with a smirk on his lips as he nodded his head to me.

It was a silent communication of "See, _this_ is why I didn't say anything, I knew he'd trip and fall on his own lie." I think he was almost laughing, but my eyes fluttered closed and I moaned, holding onto my stomach. I didn't know how much longer I could stay awake, the pull of unconsciousness was getting really strong again.

"Just…Just please, _please_ don't go." She pleaded with the other wolf. "Please don't leave us. _Please_."

It was silent as they stared at each other before Scott murmured, "Lock it behind me."

I squeezed my eyes closed on the tears, not able to look at the goodbye kiss that Allison shared with him, remembering the last kiss I had pressed to Derek's lips…the moment I'd told him I loved him.

And then he'd been taken away from me.

It was too much.

The pain of not knowing where Derek was, of not being able to feel him, of not knowing rather or not he was alive. Of just not _knowing_. I needed him, needed him. And he wasn't there. Watching Allison separate from Scott was physically painful and I couldn't handle it anymore. The emotional and physical pain, the blood loss, the ripping pain inside like something had been torn away from me…I let the unconsciousness back in, willingly letting go of everything.

I didn't care. Didn't care if I woke up or stayed in the deep, black, darkness.

Because this was the only place I could still _feel_ the man I loved.


	93. Chapter Ninety-Three

**Author's Note: **Nightly update! Sorry for the lateness, it's been a busy day! But, for those of you who are up late(or early in some places!) and passing your time with some latenight reading, the win goes to you! I hope you like this installment, and I'm glad that people are actually enjoying Jackson's POV. I know that, although he's absolutely adorable to look at, he does have a bit of an attitude issue. However, I think he was best suited for playing our eyes throughout 'Night School' while Christen is unable to. Plus, like one of my favorite reviews says, he's got a little thing for our lovely Christen (;

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (I totally should, I'd so play Christen's character!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Jackson's POV~_

Jackson stood, leaning up against the lab table that he'd laid Christen across, his eyes glancing down nervously to her unconscious form. The bleeding seemed to have eased again which was a good thing. But he couldn't seem to wake her after ten minutes and she wasn't coming out of it on her own like she had before.

_Not_ such a good thing.

Jackson gritted his teeth and glared at the sarcastic idiot who always seemed to be anywhere McCall was, resentfully. If the dickwad had just called his father sooner, if he had just made sure Scott kept Christen safe during whatever it was they were doing, if McCall had just kept his date with Allison, Jackson wouldn't be here with a scared yet somehow still annoying girlfriend, and another friend who was slowly slipping through their fingers.

Some logical part of his brain tried to reason that the other teens had no control over what a huge and wild beast was doing, but Jackson pushed the thought away angrily. They had lied and thrown the steroid supplier under the bus instead of just admitting that they had no idea what the hell kind of creature was stalking them.

Which, of course, led Jackson to believe that they knew _exactly_ what was after them.

Christen must too, or at least have a better idea of what it was than Jackson did. He'd ask her, and she'd tell him, he had no doubt. After all this, she'd be closer to him now. He'd make sure of it, position himself just right so it was _his_ shoulder she leaned on instead of anyone else's.

_"She'll be mine in no time at all,"_ Jackson thought smugly, though a sharp prick of guilt hit his mind when Lydia moved closer to him, tangling her fingers with his as she stared at her best friend's ragged breathing.

"I don't get this," Allison murmured, shaking her head as she stroked back Christen's hair while she was sat on the lab table by the girl's head. "I don't get _why_ he's out there, why he _left_ us, and I can't..."

She trialed off looking down at Christen's sleeping form. "I can't _believe_ he let something happen to her like this and he's…he's_ lying_ about it." She finished brokenly.

Jackson had to bite back the smirk that attempted to rise on his lips. The moment Allison had finally called McCall out on his lying about who was responsible, Jackson had nearly laughed with joy. He had been waiting, waiting patiently, for the moment that it came out. He was beginning to get worried that it'd have to be _him_ who had to out the other boy, since he had nodded to Christen in promise that he wouldn't let McCall get away with the lie, since he knew it _wasn't_ Derek who was chasing them at all.

"I can't stop my hands from shaking!" she exclaimed, a hysterical tone bleeding into her previously calm one.

Jackson detangled his left hand from Lydia, still keeping his right firmly in place on Christen's abdomen, holding the blood soaked towel to the wound there. He grabbed onto Allison's hand, stilling the shaking she was worrying about.

"It's _okay_," he murmured, letting his voice pitch to deep and soothing tones. "It's okay, it's gonna be _okay_."

He ignored the stare he felt from Lydia behind him at his touching of two girls besides her, and that of Stiles who looked annoyed at his touching of either one. He smirked inwardly at the other boy's reaction, making sure to hold onto Allison's hand as she nodded up at him, though he felt a slight pang at not comforting his own girlfriend.

_"Doesn't get that I give them what they want, what they need. I'm the strong one."_ He thought, mentally sneering.

He smiled a little as the other girl relaxed in his grip, rubbing his thumb over her palm as he checked on Christen again. He pulled the towel up and narrowed his eyes some in confusion. The bleeding seemed to have completely stopped, for now, but the cuts also didn't seem as long and angry as before. Her skin didn't look as ripped and torn. But he pushed away the thought at Lydia and Allison's gasps, quickly moving to grab a new towel as he dropped the bloody one on the floor.

Jackson clenched his jaw as he watched the clock, the minutes slipping by as Christen's breathing seemed to soften. He worriedly checked her pulse, reassuring himself that her heartbeat seemed strong despite all that she'd been through.

"Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid, right?" Lydia's voice broke into his cluttered thoughts and he nearly growled in frustration. "It _has_ to be sulfuric, it won't ignite if it's not."

"I gave you _exactly_ what you asked for, didn't I?" He snapped at her without really meaning to.

The truth was, he hadn't.

He had moved to hand her the sulfuric acid like she'd asked, but his eyes had cut to the bloodied and barely conscious body of Christen laying on the table by them and he'd inexplicably grabbed the other bottle instead. He didn't exactly want McCall to die, he was just so…_pissed_. Scott came in and stole the spotlight on the lacrosse field, had Lydia's eyes wandering, slipped into Jackson's social life with his relationship with Allison who both Lydia and Christen had taken on as a best friend, was _cheating_ at getting all those things somehow, Jackson _knew_ it.

And he'd nearly gotten Christen _killed_.

Might still get her killed if he didn't hurry his ass up.

So Jackson had handed his girlfriend the wrong chemical, wanting the other boy to have to actually _fight_ for something without having the cheating aid of a homemade fire bomb. Though he was quickly regretting it as logical thought began to take over and he realized Christen could possibly still die because of it.

Then it'd be on _him_ and _not_ Scott McCall.

Jackson clenched his jaw further, the pressure between his teeth nearly bone-crushing.

"Yeah," Lydia murmured, obviously frightened. "Yeah, I'm sure you did."

Jackson resumed tapping his fingers on the desk, training his ears on Christen's breathing in hopes that she'd rouse soon. Even if it was a moan of pain, as much as he didn't want her to hurt, it was better than the silence minus the quiet breathing.

All the sudden everyone froze in their nervous habits as an earth rattling roar echoed throughout the hallway, bouncing off the walls and making every single locker shake and rattle noisily in the building. The door to the chemistry lab shook as small equipment on counters began to vibrate toward the edge of shelves.

Jackson was hit with a horrific and body-wracking pain the seemed to pinpoint at the puncture wounds left on his neck by, who else?

Derek.

The mind-numbing pain radiated throughout his body from the point of the wounds, causing him to yell and scream in pain, not even able to think about keeping up a front for the girls. Jackson collapsed to his knees on the ground, leaning forward and grabbing at the wounds on the back of his neck, scratching at them, _pawing_ at them.

It felt like his entire body was trying to split in two, to let something _OUT_ of him that was stuck on the inside.

He didn't even see as Allison leaned down from her sitting position at Christen's head, covering the unconscious girl protectively while his girlfriend did the same to Christen's lower half, both of them looking around frantically for the source of the hideous noise echoing down the hallway. As his yells and groans tapered off, the girls reached down to drag him back up and lean him against the counter Christen was still laid out on, unmoving even through Jackson's screams. His eyes quickly looked the body in front of him up and down while he groaned and grasped at his neck, making sure she was still fine.

It had to have been that _thing_.

There was no way in hell _Derek_ could've made a noise like that.

Scott's lie had officially fallen apart and it gave Jackson a little bit of comfort as the pain slowly fell away, until it was just his heavy breathing that was left.

"Uh, no I'm fine." He panted out as Lydia tried to look at his neck.

He jerked away, not wanting her to see the marks that had been left there. Not wanting to explain to his power-hungry girlfriend that someone had gotten the drop on him and he'd been pinned against the lockers, helpless. That he was secretly scared shitless of the man who'd done it.

"Like, _seriously_, I'm okay." He assured, still rubbing his neck.

"That didn't sound okay at_ all_!" Allison exclaimed, still watching him.

Jackson breathed heavily, avoiding her gaze.

Dammit, dammit, _dammit_!

"What's on the back of your nec-" Stiles said next to him, reaching out.

Jackson quickly sidestepped him and swung at the teen's arm, knocking it far away from the cuts on the area in question. He sighed deeply, looking around the room until his eyes landed on Christen's body. Her hand was _moving_, just a little, but it was there. He quickly crossed the room again and leaned over her, palming her cheek once more as he murmured her name and tried to wake her.

"Christen? Christen if you can hear me babe, _wake up_. We're all really worried, you shouldn't be asleep." He murmured near her ear, patting her cheek a little as he did.

No response. Nothing.

Jackson hissed out a breath, annoyed. She really,_ really_ needed to wake up. Then an idea hit him and he sent a faint smile his girlfriend's way.

"Lydia's freaking out. She's going to go apeshit if you don't wake up _right now_." Jackson threatened, humor in his tone. He grinned at the faint chuckles from the girls who were at either of his sides.

"Ly…_Lyd_?"

Jackson's eyes widened as Christen's eyes fluttered open slowly, obviously cloudy. He stroked her cheek gently, turning her head to see her best friend. He breathed a sigh of relief when a small smile broke across her lips. She reached out a hand, closing it around Lydia's at the strawberry-blonde's small sob. He grinned down at Lydia as her free arm tightened around his waist.

"_Jacks_? Jackson are you okay? I thou- I thought I heard screaming." She mumbled groggily.

"I'm fine, now that you're awake." Jackson grinned down at her as she smiled back tiredly.

He smiled genuinely, brushing back a lock of her hair, ignoring Stiles' disgusted groan and mutter. Something along the lines of _'Derek will rip your throat out…with his teeth'_, but Jackson shrugged it off.

Derek wasn't here.

_He_ was.


	94. Chapter Ninety-Four

**Author's Note: **Nightly update! I'm torn on this chapter, some seems like filler but yet a lot is important in it. I don't think it's my favorite, but I still like it. This is from Christen's POV as she _FINALLY_ manages to stay awake awhile! I know, I know-where the hell is Derek?! Don't worry, I'm not getting rid of him by any means. Cough-he's _way_ too sexy to do that-Cough. BUT he is gone for most of 'Night School' and 'Lunatic' so I wanted to play with that. You'll still get chapters from him, soon, but Christen won't be aware he's alive/around for a little while. It's important for the final development of her abilities (wink, wink) .  
That being said, should their shipping name be Cerek of Cherek? I've seen it both ways and I kind of like the both!

Anyway, hopefully multiple updates tonight! I'm also thinking of developing a Pinterest page from my different OC's POV's, what do you guys think? It'd give you kind of a look into their lives, styles, etc. Let me know!  
Thanks so much for ALL the new reviews, favorites and follows! I'm so freaking excited to see so much support for the story! I had no idea it would turn out so great. You guys are all awesome for reading and supporting! There should be awards for that (;

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (I totally should, I'd so play Christen's character!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

We sat in silence for a while, each of us staring into space and listening hard for any sort of noise or movement out in the hall, but there was none. Jackson kept checking my stomach, wiping up blood and fussing with the towel he was using to keep pressure on it. I was starting to become increasingly more worried each time he did, fearing he'd notice that the cuts weren't nearly as bad as before.

I groaned again softly, looking around me.

Scott was still gone and Allison sat by my head looking completely torn. Like she couldn't decide if she wanted to be mad at me, worried about me, or apologize for Scott's lying over Derek after she had admitted she knew. I gave her a weak smile and turned away, not wanting to get into some sort of long discussion at the moment.

I couldn't handle it.

I still held onto Lydia's hand tightly, a small smile coming to my lips when I thought about Jackson's threat which brought me around out of the semi-consciousness I had been experiencing. She looked a little worse for wear, _definitely_ not your normal Lydia Martin, and I worried about the long-term effects that tonight would have on her. She might be feisty and crazy, but she was more fragile than she seemed.

Suddenly a sharp prickling behind my eyes had me groaning and covering them, rubbing gently. It felt like something was trying to get my attention, trying to climb inside my head. I whined lowly, squirming around some on the lab table in pain, ignoring Jackson's whispered commands to hold still. But I couldn't, I swear it was like someone was knocking on my brain, _demanding_ entrance.

"Christen you have to _stop_!" Lydia whispered. "You're going to start bleeding again!"

"Something is _wrong_," I moaned softly.

I was cut off by the sound of something like scuffling outside the lab door, and I thought I heard the faint click of the lock turning. No one else seemed to notice the noise; they were too busy yelling at each other over what to do about me, and something about something being wrong with Jackson's neck.

"All right, can we just _not_ argue for like half a second here?" Stiles asked, his voice raised.

"Where's Scott? He should have been _back_ by now." Allison said worriedly.

My brows rose as I listened to my friends go back and forth, completely unaware of the noises I'd seemed to be the only one to hear. I tried to sit up some to look out of the door but Jackson pushed me back down gently as I glared at him. I was going to open my mouth and make him aware of my suspicions, but a few seconds later I didn't have to. All our eyes darted to the door when we heard the faint sound of a key snapping in the lock.

I looked up to the window and gasped quietly.

There was someone standing outside the door, I could see the silhouette through the cloudy window. My heart jumped for a moment, _praying_ for Derek, but the shadow was too small and I knew almost as soon as I hoped that it wasn't him at all.

It was Scott.

Allison was on him in a second, tearing at the door handle. "Scott!" She yelled, trying to pry open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"_Scott!_" She screamed, desperately trying to open the door.

But I already knew there was no use, I'd heard the key snap off. Why the hell was he locking us in the damn chemistry lab? What good would that do us? Was he intentionally trying to _trap_ us? At the wayward thought my blood instantly cooled in fear.

"What the hell is he _doing_?" I panted, sitting up and holding my hand over Jackson's to keep the towel in place.

"Where is he _going_?" Lydia whispered to me frantically.

I shook my head and tightened my fingers on her grip as my wide and panicked eyes swung to Jackson. He looked like he was about ready to lose it and try to physically break the door down, he even took a step toward it, so I yanked him back to Lydia and I by his jacket.

Allison just kept shouting Scott's name, slamming her hand on the door repeatedly as she did, constantly jiggling and pulling on the handle. I looked around at Stiles and he just stared back at me, his eyes wide. This wouldn't be good for Scott, no matter what way it ended. Either we were all going to _die_ at the Alpha's hands (or paws rather), or he was going to experience the fall-out of locking us away in the room.

Allison was screaming and screaming so I almost missed the sounds of the sirens in the distance as my eyes cut to the window, searching. My ears were still ringing some, so I didn't trust the noise to myself.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered into Lydia's ear.

She looked at me for a moment before her face seemed to morph into thankfulness and she yelled at Allison. "Stop! _STOP_!"

Allison whirled around, crazy in her eyes. "_Listen_." Lydia explained.

And then it was clear, the sirens' wailing in the distance as they got closer and closer. Lydia, Allison and Stiles took off for the window to look out and I leaned into Jackson's helpful arms as he led me to where they stood since I certainly didn't have enough balance to accomplish the task on my own. The sight of multiple police cars coming up the road brought tears of relief to my eyes, though I managed to hold them in. I felt my knees giving out as I leaned on his arm and didn't even notice when he snaked them around my waist to hold me up against him.

We were _saved_.

But the happiness I felt was short-lived, ending abruptly when my eyes darted to the place that our cars had been before. Jackson's was out front, Stiles' jeep was right where we left it, but Maryanne…Maryanne was _gone_. I noticed Stiles watching me as I stared blankly at the space Derek's car had been in, shaking my head.

Where was he? Where the hell was he?

* * *

I'm ashamed to say I completely lost it after that.

I normally pride myself in keeping my emotions in check and my walls in place ever since the last time I'd gone a little crazy after Isobel's death. But this time, I just…_couldn't_. Derek was gone, nowhere to be found. No car, no him, _nothing_. I had disentangled myself from Jackson's arms when the police finally broke us out of the lab, ignoring his pleas for me to go with them to the ambulance, taking off down the hallway and stairs for the area I'd last seen my werewolf, not caring who followed.

But he wasn't there.

All that remained was blood, and lots of it.

"_Jesus_ Christ! Is this all _hers_?" Sheriff Stilinski muttered behind me.

Silence.

"I don't…I don't know. She's cut up pretty bad." Jackson's reply was a whisper.

I shook my head, still staring at the stained and smeared floor. Did the Alpha take him? Was he dead? Did he kill him even after he promised…he _promised_ he wouldn't?

"Miss. Collins, is this-" I cut the sheriff off mid-sentence.

"_No_." I said forcefully. "No, it's not all mine. Part of it is Derek Hale's. He was with me when I was attacked."

"But Stiles-" he started again.

"I don't give a shit what your son says Sheriff." I shrieked without turning. "Derek Hale _DIDN'T_ do this. He was just as hurt as I was, even _more_ actually. Test the blood if you like."

My tone was final, unrelenting, and I felt bad for snapping at the man like I did. He was a good guy and good at his job, he didn't deserve my disrespect. But I already _knew_ what Scott and Stiles were trying to do, and I wasn't going to sit idly by and let them do it without a fight. I heard Jackson murmur to the man before I listened to his footsteps fading away. Silence replaced the noise, but I could still feel Jackson's energy behind me, even though I was weak.

"Christen…you _need_ to get checked out. You need a doctor." He murmured, worried.

I glanced down, noticing faint trickles of blood again, though they were much lighter compared to before. I'd ripped the cuts back open partially for the second time in my mad dash for the hallway where I healed Derek earlier. I turned slowly toward the boy behind me, feeling like everything was brimming up inside me, _screaming_ for a place to go.

"He's…he's gone Jackson. I think-I think he's _dead_." I whispered brokenly, looking up at the boy I'd known since elementary school. He looked so sad, so sympathetic…totally unlike him.

I took a hesitant step forward before slipping in Derek's blood. Or my blood…our blood.

Jackson was quick to catch me, dragging me into his arms as I finally broke down, sobbing hysterically into his chest. They were the completely unattractive kind, not that I cared since this was Jackson and my best friend's boyfriend. I cried and cried, something I hadn't done since the second or third time my parents had left me alone.

Alone.

I was alone _again_, no Derek to help fill the space or make me laugh, smile, or roll my eyes in irritation. No more radiating warmth at my back through the night, or protective hold. No _him_.

I loved him, _loved_ _him_, and I'd only realized it the same night that he had been taken away from me. Forced from my life by this massively evil creature. I clung to Jackson, no longer able to hold my own weight. I tried sinking to the floor but he wouldn't let me. Instead he swung me up, his arms settling under my knees and shoulders before he started to walk. He murmured down to me, holding me tighter and tighter, but I couldn't hear a word over my own ridiculous sobs.

We passed by Scott and Stiles talking to the Sheriff and Jackson shoved the other wolf out of the way with his shoulders. We passed by a confused and upset Lydia with her mother, and Allison who leaned against her infamous hunter of a father, along with Jackson's own concerned parents. All of them watched as Jackson carried a sobbing and broken me toward an ambulance with too bright, flashing lights.

And I never stopped crying.

_Parents_? When had they called parents? When did they even get here?

The thought only made my cries intensify though I was inwardly scolding myself. I'd done without my mother and father's constant presence for years really, there was no point in crying over it _now_.

Until I noticed something, something slightly...familiar.

There was this weird pull on my body and that same prickling feeling in my brain as I swiped at the tears that blurred my eyes, a hiccup rising to my lips. A tall man with dark brown hair that matched mine, _if_ I didn't highlight it that is, was looking around frantically, his dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was stiff with panic, and I could feel the fearful energy rolling off of him and the woman by his side in waves.

My eyes narrowed as I blinked through the haziness in front of them. The woman next to him was _clearly_ my Aunt Grace.

But this couldn't be who I thought it was, he wasn't scheduled to be back in town for another two weeks. But the longer I stared at him the more I realized it _was_, there was no denying the recognition that I felt when I looked at him.

"_Dad_?" I whispered.

My breath hitched in my throat when his head whipped around in answer, though there was no humanly way possible he had heard me from such a distance. But then again, my father clearly wasn't_ just_ human. His golden eyes widened as he took in my appearance, bloody and carefully supported by Jackson's arms. And then he was taking off in a dead run right toward me, my name shouted from his lips as my aunt turned and followed him toward me too.

I smiled sadly, the tears coming back again for _who freaking knows_ _why_, maybe I was just a total spaz.

He reached Jackson and I, the former of us taking a step back protectively since he knew the god-awful story of my family life from Lydia's inability to keep many secrets at once. But I reached for him, forgetting all my issues with the man in front of me for a moment because I _needed_ him. I sobbed quietly, clinging to my father even as my blood began to ruin his shirt, my arms tightening painfully around his neck.

His hand came up to cradle the back of my head as his whisper reached my ears. "I've got you sweetheart, I'm _here_."

Though it was meant to soothe, it only made me cry harder.

Thankful as I was to have him there, another man I loved was missing and it broke me inside.

"He's gone," I whispered through my tears and I felt my father stiffen for some unknown reason. He hoisted me up, slipping his arms into the places that Jackson's had been moments before as he frowned down at me, worry clearly readable in his eyes.

"Daddy, _he's_ gone."

And for the first time in over four years, my father held me as I cried.


	95. Chapter Ninety-Five

**Author's Note: **Eeek! Daddy Collins is back in the picture with the lovely Christen! I'm so happy, it's a little ridiculous. But I can't help it since she's so close to learning tons about herself that she's been searching for with Derek for half the story. Yay, yay, yay!  
Okay, embarrassing happy dance over. Here's another update from Christen's POV! Hope you all enjoy! Remember to let me know how you're liking it and rather or not you'd like to see something like a Pinterest page from Christen! Much love!

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (I totally should, I'd so play Christen's character!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

The next thirty minutes were a complete blur of me reassuring Jackson and Lydia that I was alright with being left alone with my father after regaining control over my tears. They were the only two out of the group who had any idea about my family dynamic, and neither were keen on leaving me behind. But the paramedic made it clear after he'd seen my wounds, something my father made sure to keep hidden from prying eyes of others curiously enough, that I needed to be taken to the hospital to be checked over and stitched up. So, after multiple promises to text them later when I knew something about my injuries and a few gentle hugs, I sent them on their way with their worried parents. Not before Jackson managed to kiss my forehead though, much to Lydia's and my surprise.

I caught my father and aunt trading looks after the EMT's decision in silent communication but I knew better than to question them at the time.

At one point the sheriff attempted to re-approach me about what I'd seen in the hallway. I'd sleepily noticed him talking with Scott and Stiles across the parking lot after the paramedic had hooked me up to a bag of fluids and my vision became clearer. Scott was talking angrily, waving his hand around as Mr. Stilinski looked between the boys and I multiple times, even pointing to me occasionally. My father cut him off though before he could utter a word, quick to make sure the sheriff knew it was outrageous to expect me to answer questions in my condition, before they made an appointment for me to meet with him in the morning at the hospital.

So _apparently_ I was staying overnight, and my father was still quite the lawyer.

Not something I was happy about, hospitals scared the crap out of me ever since the Hale fire.

Stiles and Scott tried to walk up to me in the back of the ambulance a little while after Jackson and Lydia had left and my father had intercepted Stiles' dad, but just the _sight_ of them coming toward me, obviously to try and convince me to betray Derek, had my blood boiling. I felt the faint heat I'd noticed a few times that evening return, slowly making its way through my blood while my eyes felt like they were on fire, when my father's head snapped up with wide eyes. He quickly broke off his hushed conversation on the phone as I began to yell at Scott to get the hell away from me, that I didn't want to hear anymore lies, and grabbed the boys by their collars before yanking them away.

Before he came back, he stopped at another ambulance and I noticed dark slacks-covered legs sticking out from the edge. I sat up a little in an attempt to see who it was and nearly choked on air as I recognized the inhabitant my father was speaking to.

It was _Deaton_.

Deaton, who had _miraculously_ disappeared before the Alpha had shown up was now back, getting patched up by the EMT who had checked me over the last time I'd had a run-in with the psychotic Alpha werewolf. My father's eyes darted to me and they both turned, looking at me intently. Deaton nodded a few times as my father spoke, and I got the feeling he was telling him to leave my name out of the whole 'Abduct-Deaton-Who-Might-Just-Be-The-Crazy-Alpha-I n-Town' plan.

He smiled at me, raising his fingers in acknowledgement as he tilted his head in my direction.

It had been a friendly gesture but regardless, I was breathing raggedly as I watched them, apparently scaring my Aunt _and_ the EMT who had been taking care of me to death because he soon clamped the oxygen mask over my face before re-checking my vitals. My heart rate was through the roof and he demanded that we leave, yelling out to his partner to get the truck started, so I could be stabilized. All the while I kept my eyes trained on Scott then Deaton, bouncing back and forth between the two, my anger and fear building and building as I did.

_Why_ was my father talking to Deaton?

_What_ did Deaton know about him, about me, about _us_?

Was he the _Alpha_? Did he kill_ Derek_?

Was I losing my _freaking_ mind?

I was betting on the latter of the questions.

Suddenly a cool hand clamped down on mine, squeezing almost painfully to get my attention, and I noticed my father had switched places with Grace so she could follow us in her car. The rising tidal wave of heat within my body instantly seemed to cool as he stroked my palm, a lot like the way Derek did, and I felt the anger slipping away, the fear not far behind. I looked at him, my brows knitted in confusion, but he only gave me a small smile with a nod.

Apparently the silent communication of _"We'll talk about it later"_ was all I was going to get.

I huffed like a spoilt child while he chuckled and stroked my hair the same way he did when I was younger. I kept my hand in his as my eyes began to flutter, the muted sound of the sirens becoming a lullaby as I slowly sank into a fitful sleep.

* * *

When I woke up what seemed like only minutes later, I was lying in a clean white hospital bed, my bloody clothes missing and replaced with a white cotton robe my aunt must have snagged. Apparently I'd been out for a few hours, not just minutes like I had thought. I stirred, stretching some before remembering the cuts and I gripped the handrail, expecting to wince in pain because the act had meant lengthening and contracting my stomach where the Alpha's claws had left their mark.

But I didn't.

There was absolutely _no_ pain.

I narrowed my eyes and yanked my robe up and over my head so I could see my stomach, only to find a completely unmarred expanse of my fair-toned skin. I bolted upright, sitting straight and causing the blood to rush from my head instantly, leaving me slightly light-headed. A quiet chuckle from the corner to my right had me craning my neck around to find my father lounging in a chair, watching me. I stared at him for a few minutes before I found my voice as he waited for me to speak.

"I…don't have cuts in my stomach anymore." I spoke, my voice rasping in my throat painfully.

He eyes narrowed in concern before they smoothed while he passed me a cup of water. I sucked it down gratefully, ignoring his warning about drinking too quickly.

"_No_...you don't. Not on your back any longer either." He added, watching me carefully.

I breathed rapidly, staring from him to my hands and back again.

"Did_ I_ do that?" I asked incredulously.

My father stood, crossing the room slowly as if he was worried I'd spook, before he finally rearranged himself on the edge of my bed. A small smile played on his lips as he stroked my hair back behind my ear before shaking his head.

"No. You can't heal yourself when you're unconscious. _Grace_ did that." He murmured.

My eyes darted around the room, looking instantly for the fair-skinned brunette who looked so much like my mother, but she was missing.

"She went to get you some clothes and your 'girly things' as she put it." He literally air-quoted the term girly things with a smirk on his face and I busted out laughing, holding a hand to my stomach even though I no longer needed to.

All too soon our expressions became serious, and we were suddenly verbally stumbling over each other as we tried to speak.

"Dad I-"

"Sweetheart you need-"

We both stopped and I smiled some, waving my hand at him to continue. I had a feeling that whatever came of this, it was going to be a _long_ discussion.

"You need to understand that I won't hurt you. I _never_ could. I'm sorry that your mother and I haven't been around for the past few years. You have to know-you have to know that we were _only_ trying to help you with your…talents, if you will."

He trailed off looking at me worriedly, like I was going to go into a screaming fit and demand that he leave the room immediately. I actually felt the complete opposite honestly. Yes, my parents and I had major issues and I don't think we'll ever be as close as we were before they left me alone so much, but that didn't mean that I didn't love them or that I didn't recognize I needed them in my life.

_Now_ more than ever.

"Apparently, what you _really_ needed all along was the Hale wolf." My father finished.

I cringed and wrapped my arms around myself protectively, my eyes squeezing shut on the tears that were immediately called to the surface at the mention of Derek. I couldn't believe he was really gone, that I'd only had him for such a short while in my life. I barely noticed as my father quickly got up, moving to lift me as he sat back down on the bed with me in his arms.

"He's gone Daddy. He's dead. That thing killed him even though it _promised_ me that it wouldn't." I whispered into his chest, my voice breaking on the words.

I just assumed that my father would know what I meant. If he was aware that I had met Derek and things had started changing after that, if he knew that Derek was a werewolf, he more than likely also knew that there was such a thing as an Alpha. He also probably knew, or a least suspected, that's what was at the school.

My father held me as he shushed me, whispering soothing words before he stiffened and stopped moving. Quickly he stood and laid me back across the bed, tucking the covers around me. I looked at him questionably when he told me to keep quiet and not say anything to contradict what the nurse said.

Nurse? _What nurse_?! We were the _only_ two people in the freaking room!

But suddenly there was a soft click and the door to my hospital room swung open to reveal a friendly looking brunette with a small smile on her face. She had a ton of curly hair and her nametag read Melissa I think, but I couldn't see it very well. I was really too busy freaking out about the fact that I had _no_ clue how we were going to explain my lack of injuries when that's what I'd been rushed there for in the first place. That's what I had been intending to ask my father, but I hadn't gotten around to it yet.

"You're awake," she murmured, smiling.

I nodded vaguely, my eyes darting to my father who stood beside me. He inclined his head to me slightly before clamping down on my hand again.

"Let's take a look and see how the bleeding is. If it's stopped and the cuts aren't too deep we can forego stitches."

I winced at the word that implied a needle piercing my now perfectly healed skin before I grumbled. "That'd be preferable."

She laughed quietly and pushed my robe up, making sure to keep my lower half covered with the blankets. He was my father but still, that'd be_ incredibly_ awkward. Rather he had been present in my life lately or not, I now had things at seventeen I didn't want my father to _ever_ see. The incredibly embarrassing thought had me distracted until I felt her cool fingers on my skin and I began to freak out again. What would she do when she found out there was _nothing_ there?

I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for impending doom.

"God, whatever got ahold of you was _vicious_." She whispered, sympathy and pain in her voice as she stared down at my stomach.

I squinted my eyes open, looking at her like she was insane. What was she _talking_ about? There was nothing there! My eyes darted to my father's wildly and I noticed they seemed to be gleaming a dull red, shiny and sparkly.

_What the hell?_

"No kidding." I whispered back, and she nodded to me sympathetically again.

"Alright, I don't think you'll be needing stitches. The EMT said he was told there was _a lot_ of blood but I'm going to guess it was just superficial bleeding. The doctor will want you to stay overnight for monitoring, but I'm sure you can leave in the morning."

All I could do was stare at her. Could the woman not see that, _clearly,_ there were no wounds superficial or not on my stomach? What the_ hell_ kind of drugs was she on, every single pain-killer at the nurse's station?

"_Thank_ you Melissa. I'll use the call button if she needs anything." My father murmured, and my eyes narrowed at his tone.

I _knew_ that tone of voice.

It was the same sugary-sweet one I'd used earlier in the afternoon at the animal clinic before, when Derek and I were questioning Deaton. I was so focused on my thoughts that the pain of mentally thinking Derek's name was easily avoidable. After all, my father had just used the _exact same_ tone of voice that had snuck up on me, turning me into a girl who, not going to lie, I was slightly afraid of.

He watched her leave, smiling impishly as she did, and I noticed the dull red sparkle in his eyes slowly recede until they were the same golden-brown hue that I had, minus the green flecks in them I had inherited from my mother. He turned back toward me a few moments later, his expression wary. Once again it was like he was afraid he'd spook me.

Didn't he know that all the time alone had given me a backbone? I didn't scare easy.

Or, at least, not as easily as Lydia.

_Whatever_.

I fixed my gaze on his, staring into his eyes intently.

"What in the actual hell was_ that_?" I deadpanned, not caring about my choice of language one bit.

He'd just done some sort of flashy-eyed trick and my freaking nurse had _imagined_ cuts in my skin that weren't there from an Alpha who was currently missing. I figured I could get by with the questionable choice of words with my father.

I thought wrong.

His eyebrow rose in admonishment before he opened his mouth. "_That_ was a trick, one you'll learn."

_Excuse me_? A trick that I'd learn? What….

"Dad, _what_ are you?" I finally asked the important question, the one that had been nagging Derek and I for the past two weeks or so.

He sighed quietly, sitting back down on the edge of my bed. "I'd planned on doing this differently, but I guess there really isn't much of an option is there?"

I shook my head quickly. Uh, _no_. There _definitely_ wasn't, I wanted to know what _he_ was, what _I_ was, right now. His deep voice filled my ears as my eyes widened, caught on his every word.

"I'm a hybrid sweetheart, and so are you."


	96. Chapter Ninety-Six

**Author's Note: **Couldn't sleep, so here's to another chapter! This one has two POV's in it, looking at Matthew and Christen's interactions from both sides. I had a couple of questions over Christen's easy acceptance of her father at the high school and in the hospital. To clear up a few things, Christen is going through a traumatic time where she loses the one she's quickly learned to count on and she needs answers about herself. Just because she talks and interacts with her father, doesn't mean she just instantly forgives him for being gone so much of the time, though I _would_ like to see them reconcile soon as some of you have asked/told me you would as well! (:

Anyway! I hope that you're all excited about the full knowledge of Christen's abilities coming into play soon! It should be interestinggg(;  
And thank you millions upon millions for all the new reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are the best I swear!

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (I totally should, I'd so play Christen's character!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

I stared at my father blankly for about five minutes. His humored grin slowly turned to a look of worry that increased in potency the longer I stayed quiet. I think I was seriously starting to freak him out with my staring because he started to fidget, obviously wanting to say something to me just unsure if he should.

"I'm sorry, we're _whats_?" I asked, bewildered.

He seemed to relax almost immediately after I finally spoke, though I sounded a little on edge. Who could blame me though? My father had just called himself a _hybrid_ and then told me I was one as well.

"Hybrids. I'm a hybrid, and you're a hybrid." He replied slowly.

"A _hybrid_." I repeated.

He nodded slowly, his brow furrowing in confusion like he didn't understand that I couldn't seem to grasp the word. But when you find out that your father is a 'hybrid' after seventeen years of him just being your dad, maybe a workaholic but still...your dad, it takes a little bit for the word to settle in your brain.

"So like, you're a version of something? Like a genetically altered _mix_?" I asked, raising a brow along with the octave in my tone.

He smiled a little, glancing at the door before continuing. "In a way of sorts, yes. Your grandparents were two different supernaturals, one a pureblood and one a hybrid, like me. From there, I was born and possess traits from two of their abilities, one from each. A lot like common genetics if you will."

My mouth dropped open in shock.

My grandparents were supernatural things, beings, whatever, _too_? That couldn't be possible. Walter and Angelica Collins were very conservative, straight-laced people. They might be a little on the snobby end of things, but they _certainly_ weren't the 'I-Play-With-Energies-Or-Shift-My-Shape-In-My-Spar e-Time' kind of people! My father seemed to know what I was thinking as he watched me because his grin widened knowingly.

"Yes, _your_ grandparents Christen." He murmured.

I swallowed noisily. "Is our _entire_ family made up of supernatural crap?"

A flash of something passed before his eyes and I winced outwardly, realizing my rudeness almost immediately. I hadn't meant it the way that it sounded, I was just so surprised. Plus, we weren't exactly the most family oriented people out there, _obviously_. Besides for seeing my Aunt Grace daily at school, I hadn't seen much of my extended family since my parents distanced themselves for 'work' which was really a front for trying to push me into this energy-ball throwing state I was in. Don't _even_ get me started on how I feel about that. At the same time though, that was really their choice. They had chosen to come and go sporadically, to force me into independence. Regardless of rather or not it was in my _'best interest'_ as he claimed, it was still their choice.

But I didn't want to get off onto a parent-hating trip. That wouldn't help with the current issue involving my sparky power or alter ego at all, and it was so not the time. I needed _answers_, answers my father obviously had, and it wouldn't be of any use to fight.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just…this is a_ lot_ to take in." I sighed, resigned.

"I know," he nodded. "You've been kept in the dark about a lot of your family history and heritage for your entire life. It can be a lot to handle all at once."

"Why _AM_ I having to handle this all at once! Why didn't you _tell_ me!" I hissed, anger at his acknowledgement beginning to surface inside me despite my resolution to remain calm.

I had been on the earth for seventeen years and not _once_, outside of my mother giving me the triskelion necklace, had I ever even been dropped a hint about this. My entire freaking family was apparently full to the brim of supernatural this and thats, and here I was just now finding out because of something they thought was best. Something that obviously, _hadn't_ been. Not until Derek came around at least.

It was highly irritating and totally ridiculous.

"You were supposed to be eased into it, starting on your…thirteenth birthday." I froze at his words, my eyes opening wide.

My thoughts began to race as he went on to explain that at thirteen, my energy whatchamacallit powers should've shown signs they were developing, that this should've been a yearlong process of learning and practicing, that it _would_ be a lifelong practice developing and honing my skills. But it had all been hindered by the traumatic breakdown I'd experienced after witnessing Isobel's death and not being able to find Derek for weeks before I finally gave up on finding him at all and broke down at the dance recital.

Four years later he'd walked back into Beacon Hills and my life, and now I had sparkly energy fire at the snap of my fingers, plus the ability to heal him with white light along with numerous other little things.

"Why, _why_ Derek Hale?" I croaked out, not missing the stiffening of my father's body at my words. "What does _Derek Hale_ have to do with what I am? With what I can _do_?"

My father was silent, not looking at me. I glanced up, a frown settling on my face. There was something he wasn't telling me about Derek, something he was trying not to get into. I narrowed my eyes and straightened my spine, refusing to back down and not be told the whole story.

"Is it because he's my _'link'_?" I asked sternly.

My father did a double take, his eyes wide and his mouth open in shock. I smirked smugly on the inside though I kept me serious gaze on him on the outside; for once I had been able to one up the great Matthew Collins at his own game. It felt interesting, though I doubted it would ever happen again.

"_How_ did you…_where_ did you…how did you _know_ that?" He sputtered, completely amazed.

This is where I frowned.

How had I known that? Because some random chick in my head had talked me through finding and healing Derek, bringing him back from the brink of whatever he was at unconsciously. She'd called him my link and the Alpha had called him my mate. I had no idea what either of those terms meant, though I had suspicions about the latter of the two. But how was I going to explain to my father that I'd been told by an overly commanding stranger in my mind?

"Tonight, Derek…" I trailed off.

_Damn_ you tears and your ever-presentness!

"He got hurt. The Alpha sank his claws into him really badly, like I could see _bone_." I continued quietly, staring out my window. "I had to leave him even though I didn't want to. When I finally got back to him he'd lost a lot of blood, but he was still breathing, just knocked out."

I heaved a sigh and rubbed my temples gently, trying to distract myself from the awful ripping sensation I felt in my heart. I thought I saw my father wince, but I just figured he was upset over what his daughter had seen.

"I got him up and took him inside, and there was this…this girl or woman_ telling_ me what to do in my mind." I looked up at him, seeing his eyes widen again. I shook my head, rushing to the end of the story. "Anyway, she helped me heal him in a more powerful way than I had been able to before. And it _worked_."

I sat, nervously messing with my hair. My father was going to think I was insane, that I'd totally lost it again. Tomorrow I'd find myself tied down in the psych ward and I'd never get out, ever. You can't tell someone that there's a lady who comes in your mind sometimes, bosses you around, and then poofs without expecting people to think you're nuts.

"I'm crazy." I whispered, a single tear finally escaping my willful hold.

He whipped his head around, shocked, and quickly pulled me forward into a tight hug. When he let me go, he brushed my hair back behind my ear and pressed a quick kiss to my forehead, right where Jackson had before he'd left with his parents.

"_Speaking of, what was up with that?"_ I thought dimly to myself. Lydia was so going to be pissed. Near death injury or not, I'd have some_ serious_ explaining to do. Jackson and I always seemed like we couldn't stand each other, and for the most part it was true. Except when he was like he had been tonight.

"You are _not_ crazy." He assured me, smiling with what looked like pride in his eyes. "You're just _extremely_ powerful. Even more so than your mother and I thought possible."

I smiled some at that and leaned back into the fluffy pillow Grace had also managed to snag. I shouldn't really be all that surprised, she _did_ have amazing connections in this place after all the time she'd spent working here.

"And, at the mention of your mother and your apparent exhaustion, I should really call her and let you rest. I'll just be a little while, and then I'll come back in."

He rose fluidly and stepped toward the door but I snagged his hand, squeezing it meaningfully.

"Don't go far." I whispered.

He smiled and I think I saw something like gratefulness in his eyes before his kissed my hand. At the simple fatherly touch, strange as it was after him being absent for so long, I immediately found myself falling asleep, not even waiting until he had left. I had suspicions that he'd worked his little trick thingie on me somehow, but I didn't care. The peaceful sleep was _exactly_ what I needed, and I was sure that if he hadn't done what he had, it would've been filled with nightmares of losing Derek instead.

* * *

_~Matthew's POV~_

Matthew Collins stepped out into the hallway that his daughter's hospital room was located on, instantly noticing Grace sitting a few feet away in what looked to be a highly uncomfortable waiting room chair. His nose wrinkled in distaste at his surroundings. He _loathed_ hospitals; their energies were always all over the charts with the healthy mixing in with the sick, living mixing in with the dying. It made for a killer headache and wreaked havoc on his own energy balances.

"You didn't come in." He remarked, easing himself into the chair beside his wife's cousin.

She smiled sadly. "I didn't really think it was my place. Plus, she seemed downright frightened of me earlier today."

Matthew nodded some, staring at the door to his daughter's room.

"She didn't know the _truth_ then Grace." He murmured softly.

"She doesn't know the whole truth _now_ Matthew!" Grace whispered back, a hint of accusation in her tone.

Matthew groaned aloud, turning to face her. "I _hardly_ think that _this_ is the place to be telling her the entire story. What if she went into a fit? If my side of her power rose to unmanageable proportions and she endangered everyone on this hospital floor's life? Do you_ want_ that?"

"You knocked her _out_ with a zap!" Grace whisper-yelled to him.

He growled softly, tightening his fingers around the chair's arm until his knuckles began to turn white. He understood that Christen needed to know the full truth of things and that she'd be upset that he was holding information at bay, but now was not the time, _not_ with everything so out of balance.

"Without the wolf, she's _dangerous_. He's her internal balance, what will keep her _stable_ as she rises." He explained slowly, an idea coming to him as he did. "Do you remember what happened when _your_ power took on its full potential without a link?"

He instantly regretted the jab when she flinched, holding onto the duffel bag she'd returned with tightly. He hadn't meant to bring up old pain, he'd just needed her to _see_. To see the implications of what could happen should Christen's powers take on their full form without the wolf by her side. It could be totally fine, or it could be utter devastation, just as her heritage prescribed. Judging by the blasts Matthew had been receiving all night, the outlook didn't look favorable without Derek Hale around.

"Alright. I see your point. What do we do? She said she thinks he's_ dead_, which means their link _isn't_ fully established yet." Grace replied, frustrated.

"I _know_," Matthew rubbed his face tiredly.

It'd been a hell of a day that seemed like it had lasted forever. Flying in, finding out his daughter had disappeared in fright, searching town, feeling her fear and sporadic bursts of power, finally finding her mauled and beaten by a _pathetic_ excuse for an Alpha. Not to even mention that apparently her and the Hale boy had been pointed and steered in the direction of the veterinarian, something Matthew had to_ fix_, and quickly mind you.

"How long have they been together now?" he questioned, not really wanting to know the answer.

As a supernatural father of a hybrid it was an awkward position to be in, finding out about his daughter's sex life. Knowing it needed to happen so that she'd be safe but _hating_ it at the same time, just like any father would do. It made him want to set something ablaze, repeatedly.

"A few weeks. He brought her to the clinic the day she passed out and fell, so that was the first Friday of the school year." Grace murmured, realizing where he was going with his question.

"So more than _likely_…" He trailed off, swallowing awkwardly.

Grace nodded quickly and he let out a heavy breath, covering his face for a moment.

"If that's not the reason, the only other thing I can think of is that he hasn't reached _his_ full potential yet either. They're both in transition." Matthew spoke through his hands.

Grace sat up a little straighter. "You mean because he isn't an Alpha, yet."

Matthew nodded, sitting back up and glancing through the window at his daughter's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, he was glad he could give her that. Until he could find the wolf, her sleep would be fitful at its best, terrorizing at its worst.

"So _obviously_ that needs to happen for them to become what the prophecy projects." Grace said tonelessly.

Matthew nodded in agreement again, still staring at Christen. He regretted leaving her, _hated_ it every day, and now that he was back and could easily see the damage it had done despite her best efforts to act as if she were unphased, he wanted to kick himself. _How_ could he have been so stupid? _Why_ didn't he just go looking for the Hale boy the second he left town years ago and drag his furry ass back to Beacon Hills in the first place?

"_Matthew_." Grace snapped her fingers in front of his nose and he started, throwing a glare her way at her laughing smirk. The witch hybrid could be a _serious_ pain in his ass sometimes.

"What do we do? She can't find him. You didn't pick up on death energy minus the human's and neither did I, so he isn't dead. That means either the Alpha took him or he left willingly thinking, _stupidly_ I might add, that it was for her benefit."

Matthew rolled his eyes at the obvious return jab for his previous remark. Yes, bring up the fact that he'd made the worst decision of his life trying to force his daughter into her birthright meanwhile isolating him, his wife and her all at the same time. Could the witch _be_ any more obvious?

"I'm going to _find_ him and I'm going to cart his ass back here. I _refuse_ to let her go through what she did the last time he left. This time, it could very well kill her." He murmured, determined.

Grace threw her hands up in the air in exasperation, huffing in annoyance.

"And _how_ do you plan on finding him? You've got no link to him and the one you have to her isn't strong enough to find _her_, let alone find him _through_ her!"

Matthew turned toward his cousin-in-law with a smirk on his face.

"I made a few calls, I've got someone on it."


	97. Chapter Ninety-Seven

**Author's Note: **Afternoon update! It's going to storm, that equals writing time! Anyway, guess who's backk? If you chose extremely adorable and altogether too hot to not sigh in contentment every time you see him _Derek Hale_, you win! (;  
This chapter has two POV's again, Christen and Derek's. I think it's pretty intense, made my heart beat a little faster as I wrote, especially at the end. So I hope you all enjoy basking in Derek's mind now that he's back!

I had another shipping name suggested, Desten! I really like this one too (especially since it almost sounds like destiny, perfectt!) so I think I'll bounce between the three. Cerek, Cherek and Desten. _Too_ cute. Why can't _I_ be my character in Derek Hale's world? Sigh.

Thanks so much for the new reviews, favorites and follows! I have the _best_ readers ever!(:

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (What's wrong with this world?!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Derek's POV~_

Derek groaned as he stirred, his muscles aching from being in his cramped position for too long. His eyes slowly began to open, squinting even from just the dim sunlight brought by the dawn. His mind was so cloudy as he reached out, grasping around him to find the graceful body he'd become accustomed to sleeping by, to holding through the night.

But she _wasn't_ there.

Derek bolted up, knocking his head on the ceiling of his…car?

"_What_ the-" He muttered, rubbing his forehead.

He snapped his head around, looking everywhere. But he was only surrounded by deep forest on all sides, tall towering trees and millions of dead winter leaves hiding him from the outside world.

Where the _hell_ was he?

Derek slowly crossed the backseat of his car, pushing the passenger seat forward and stumbling out into the fresh morning air which he quickly took a deep breath of. The preserve. He was in the preserve that rested above Beacon Hills, almost near one of his favorite spots. The realization made his brow furrow in confusion, how had he gotten here?

And more importantly, where the hell was _Christen_?

Derek sighed and slid into the driver's seat, the chill of the morning air causing a slight shiver to shake his body despite his naturally increased warmth. He needed to _think_, to remember what had happened. Most of the afternoon and evening was clear, Christen rushing to him, them spending time at the preserve, his uncle's hospital room, the animal clinic, meeting Scott and Stiles at the high school…

The _school_.

A low rumble of a growl slipped from his lips as flashbacks of memories slowly filtered into his disoriented mind.

McCall had roared for the Alpha and he'd shown up alright, nearly ripping Derek apart from the inside out. The look on Christen's face as she turned to watch had been one of pure torture, and the way his blood looked staining her flawless skin had been more frightening than _anything_ he could imagine.

Well not entirely.

There was the immense fear that rose up when she whispered that she loved him.

Right after she had healed him, restoring his energy in the process, and then was assaulted by the same thing he was pretty sure he'd heard her make a deal with to protect him. Though he wasn't completely sure, that had a more dreamlike quality than when he'd come to, his wolf and him alike clawing their way up out of the deep blackness that was unconsciousness. Seeing her collapse in front of him, the angry and tearing marks destroying the smooth expanse of skin across her stomach that Derek loved to run his lips across because it made her giggle, and watching her blood run had filled him with rage. Pure and utter rage that had him shifting before he even knew what was happening. But then her faint whisper and soft, bloody kiss had quieted the wolf inside him, making it curl up like a pup.

"_I love you Derek Hale."_ Her voice floated through his ears, replaying the words over and over.

He hadn't known what to say or how to respond. His inner-wolf had howled in agreement, prompting him to return the words since really, he _knew_ deep inside that he loved her too. Even his _wolf _knew. But anyone he ever loved, _really_ loved, always got hurt. And he didn't want that for her, although she'd already been hurt before she told him so did that really count against him?

She had looked so happy, so peaceful as she said the words even as her blood ran through her fingers that she pressed to the wound and down the front of her destroyed dress. He didn't mind the loss of the dress, but the loss of _her_…

His wolf howled, angry and denying as Derek let out a roar of pain inside the close confines of the Camaro.

"_She's NOT dead."_ The wolf inside him conveyed, snarling at him for thinking such a thing.

"How could she not be, the Alpha sliced her open." Derek mumbled aloud, squeezing his eyes shut against the sharp sting of a tear attempting to form.

"_She healed you completely in a few minutes flat. Do you really think she can't do the same to herself?"_ His wolf growled at him angrily.

Derek's hands stilled from beating against the wheel. His wolf had a point. They'd never tried it, never had to, but if she could heal _him_ there was no reason to believe she couldn't heal _herself_. Although explaining that to people might be a bit difficult.

He needed to find her. The urge to be by her side was an overwhelming need.

Derek closed his eyes, sucking in a breath again to calm himself more than to find out where he was. A few times he'd been able to pinpoint exactly where she was based off her emotions. He concentrated, sending his senses out around him, searching for hers. But they weren't as strong as normal. They were muted, cloaked by some kind of haze. It was worrying to Derek, he'd _never_ had such a dim lock on her senses before. He thought he picked up a slight wave of her fear and he was quickly scrambling for the key to his car, cranking the engine.

The radio blasted and he clapped his hands over his sensitive ears, not expecting the sudden noise in the quiet stillness around him. He sensed more than a few forest animals taking off for cover and he didn't blame them. After quickly turning the radio down and switching to a less 'Scream-Your-Head-Off' kind of station, Derek froze, hearing something that cooled his blood immediately.

"_It's seven o' eight this bright and shiny morning in Beacon Hills, California. The high school will be shut down for the remainder of today and tomorrow as police search the grounds for evidence after the incident last night involving six Beacon Hills High students. Alleged killer, Derek Hale, was accused by two teens involved. He was said to have been chasing the teens throughout the school grounds Wednesday night as well as being responsible for the multiple deaths plaguing Beacon Hills as of late. The arrival of San Francisco's well-known attorney Matthew Collins late last night might be proof of rumors of his daughter's stay at Beacon Hills Hospital. Please folks, be on the lookout for this man. If you see him, you're told to call the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department and avoid contact. The suspect is said to be armed and highly dangerous. "_

Derek's eyes were wide as his hands tightened on the steering wheel in front of him painfully, his knuckles going white as he did. Anger, worry, and a little bit of fear if he was honest with himself, rushed through his blood and sent his eyes darting around the forest for danger. They thought it was _him_? How…how did they come to think _he_ was responsible after he'd been cleared for Laura's death? It just didn't make-

"_McCall_." Derek snarled, anger clenching his features along with his jaw.

Scott and that little idiot of his had blamed _him_. Used him as a scapegoat so that McCall could keep up his cover in front of his precious little hunter of a girlfriend, Derek had no doubt. He was instantly furious again, the rage boiling over and causing his eyes to flicker between his human and wolf colors.

He was a fugitive, wanted by the entire town for murders he _didn't_ commit.

And now he wouldn't be able to get to _her_.

Not without risking her safety or his entrapment, and he couldn't afford either. The full moon was coming Monday and Derek couldn't risk being held, which he was sure they would do even if Christen brought her father into play like she had said she could. No matter how high up that man ranked, or his power of which Derek wasn't even sure, it wouldn't be enough to get him out of holding before the moon hit.

And Scott would need him to help keep him from killing.

Plus, Derek wasn't so sure that his own self-control would be intact after this. He may not run around killing people, but the urge to shift would more than likely be unavoidable, especially after all of the anger and pain he'd experienced in the last twelve hours. A small cry reached him mentally and Derek squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

It was Christen, even though it was dim he'd recognize her anywhere, no matter how far apart they were.

She was scared and alone.

And there was _nothing_ he could do about it.

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

I woke up in a scream, tearing at the blankets that were wrapped around me too tightly from my squirming and at the cool hands that tried to calm me, to keep me in place. Where was Derek? Where _was_ he? I'd had him, been close enough to touch him in the dim light of my peaceful sleep and then he was gone again, just like that. It wasn't like the previous times where he'd just been out of reach and just in front of my fingers each time. No, this time there was no trace or feeling of him anywhere _at all_.

"Christen, _Christen_!" My aunt's calm but frantic voice filled my ears.

My eyes snapped open and I looked around the room. I was still in the hospital bed, dim sunlight peeking through the blinds. My aunt and my father were both towering over me from their standing positions, worry and fear evident on their faces as they tried to still my thrashing before I hurt myself.

Again.

"What…Where-where did he _go_?" I cried, my voice breaking on the last word.

My father's eyes darted to my aunt's quickly before looking back down at me with a smooth expression. I knew that look, and my eyes narrowed again at the realization that he was _hiding_ something from me. It made me angry, caused my eyes to burn and he was quickly shaking his head at me, placing a cool hand to my forehead. The anger and burning disappeared, almost like he _stole_ them from me, and I noticed Melissa the nurse, hurrying into the room.

"My _god_, what's _happened_!?" She asked, her voice shrill.

It made me wince as I looked around, taking in the look of the twisted and tangled sheets and my body spread in a weird angle from the squirming around. I noticed I was in a shirt and shorts now and mentally thanked my Aunt Grace for making good choices. I snapped my head to the side and noticed my father's dull red gleam in his eye as he looked toward Melissa. Vaguely, I wondered what the room looked like from her point of view. Was I covered in blood now that I'd been screaming and wiggling around?

"She's alright, just a little bit of a nightmare. You can go _back_ to the nurse's station Melissa." He murmured, the deathly sweet tone replacing his normally deep and smooth voice.

She stared at him blankly for a moment before nodding, swiftly backing out of the room. I stared at my father, ignoring the amused glance from my aunt.

"Seriously, you're a little _creepy_ dad. Not gonna lie." I muttered.

A small chuckle sounded from his chest as Grace began righting the covers and packing away the few things she had brought along with my things with her to get them through the night. My father looked at me warily before opening his mouth again.

"You asked where he went. Did you mean Derek?" He murmured, obviously wincing at the pain it caused me to hear the wolf's name aloud.

I nodded, clearing my throat to speak. "Yes, I almost…I almost _had_ him in the darkness while I was sleeping. He'd been there the whole time and I managed to almost get to him, and then he was just _gone_." I whispered.

Grace and my father looked at each other for a long time before I finally looked down, wiping the few tears from my eyes that had accumulated through my screaming fit and explanation. Suddenly I stiffened, sitting up straight as my head swung toward the door.

Someone was coming.

"_How do you-"_ my inner buzzkill started to ask but she was cut off by my father's voice.

"_Dammit_, it's the Sheriff." He muttered, clearly annoyed. "Okay just tell them the story how you like, but _don't_ mention the Alpha by its name or that you went to Deaton's."

I nodded quickly in understanding before a soft knock sounded on my door. Grace moved to open it with an easy-going smile spread across her lips, welcoming the sheriff warmly. My eyebrow rose at the interaction but I pushed it aside, concentrating on the task at hand. This man was a great guy but he was being led in the wrong direction by two teens with a different agenda than the truth and I wasn't going to play into the act.

Sheriff Stilinski looked around the room, his eyes resting on mine before darting to my stomach. I could feel the thick gauze over the area the wound had been and guessed my father had let Melissa put it there so he didn't have to continue playing 'tricks' on everyone's mind that came around me. I gave the older man a timid smile and he answered with a grin of his own.

"Mr. Collins, Ms. Blake, Miss. Collins." He acknowledged us all formally and I had to hold back my giggle.

"I hope you're feeling better," He said, speaking directly to me. "The boys and I were all real worried, you lost _a lot_ of blood judging by the condition of the school."

My smile fell off my lips as the memories flooded my mind. I knew it'd look like a scene out of a horror film, I just wasn't aware that it'd be exactly like a horror film.

"I'm surprised to see they're letting you go home so soon. Jackson Whittemore said the cuts were very deep and that he figured you'd lost about a pint of blood…" He trailed off, looking to my father questionably before Grace cut in using her expansive ER nurse background.

"The cuts turned out to be only superficial, a blessing in disguise. She bled a lot, but fluids and rest were all she really needed. She's all bandaged up and ready to go, though she'll need to take it slow." She looked at me meaningfully. "Matthew and I will watch over her as she mends."

"Yes, Mr. Collins. It's nice to see you back in town. I apologize for my boy and his friend haggling you last night, they seem to be curiously drawn to _all_ things police involved. I think I've got new recruits on my hands."

I watched him joke around with my father as he shook his hand firmly. My father played along, laughing at the right time and nodding his head as they continued their short discussion over the latest in the criminal world before Grace cleared her throat in agitation. She must have been able to feel my growing need to get the hell out of this hospital.

"Right, okay. Now Christen, can you tell me what you saw last night?" He asked quietly.

"I saw a huge animal-like beast claw the _hell_ out of my boyfriend and then myself." I deadpanned, tonelessly.

Mr. Stilinski started a bit, jerking his hand across his notepad ad he looked to me. When he glanced back down my father tightened his now warm hand around my shoulder, squeezing in silent communication. It said 'Be Nice'.

"Your _boyfriend_?" He cleared his throat on the question.

"_Yes_, Derek Hale." I murmured, unashamed.

He stopped and looked at me a moment, confusion and suspicion mounting in his eyes. He looked around the room before looking back at me, his voice taking on a hard edge.

"_If_ he was injured like you, where is he?" He asked.

I sucked in a breath and bit down hard on my lip, scolding the tears to stay where they had brimmed in my eyes.

"I don't know." I whispered, and he seemed to smile in satisfaction.

I was instantly enraged, my eyes narrowing as they burned, my blood churning and boiling through my veins. No amount of my father's hand squeezing on my shoulder was enough to keep the words the came next from spilling out of my lips.

"You go ahead and smile your knowing little grin _Sheriff_." I spat the last word in disgust. "But _Derek_ isn't responsible for what happened last night or any of the other deaths. He was nearly killed last night and that, that _THING_ took him away from me. It drug him out of the school and left me to _die_ in a pool of both of our blood."

"What were you _doing_ at the high school in the first place?" He asked, his voice stern and commanding.

A sadistic grin twisted my features and as soon as I spoke I heard the same sugary-sweet voice from the animal clinic, the same one my father possessed. It flowed and moved with my words, dripping with deathly sweet venom that seemed like it could drag you to your death, and you'd go willingly.

"Why don't you ask Scott why we were there, _he's_ the one that told us to meet him. Or better yet sheriff, why don't you ask your _son_?"

On the last word my voice dipped and slid along it, coating it in a honey-like sound that was sticky, trapping. The sheriff stood, gazing at me with the same blank stare that Melissa had when my father had told her to leave the room. I heard the sharp intake of breath from my aunt to my left and nearly hissed in frustration as my father's hand clamped over my eyes, cutting off the stare between Mr. Stilinski and I. His voice took on the same tone and I seemed to cool down as he thanked the man for his time before basically commanding him out of the room.

When my father finally removed his hand from my eyes he looked down at me sadly, worry clear in his expression. The look was mirrored by my aunt and it was enough to send me into a hyperventilating panic attack.

"What…what's _happening_ to me?" I begged an answer of him, my voice scared and small.

He heaved a massive sigh. "You _need_ Derek."


	98. Chapter Ninety-Eight

**Author's Note: **New chapter! A bit of further insight but really just a build up for the next one to come. Excited? I am (:

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (Insert sad face here), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful as my father got me checked out and Grace helped me to the black Escalade waiting for us in the parking lot. I was still kind of weak from everything, though rather or not it was from the wounds and healing or from my display with the sheriff, _or_ from not having Derek around and not knowing where he was, I couldn't tell you. I sank into the plush leather of the backseat gratefully, immediately relaxing against the headrest as Grace and I waited for my father to return. When he did, his phone was plastered to his ear and he sat in the front seat, motioning the driver to take us home.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. He was already back to work_ again_, and it hadn't even been twenty-four hours yet. I grumbled mentally about his workaholic tendencies but Grace's hand closing around mine and squeezing distracted me from my thoughts.

"It's _not_ what you think love." She murmured and smiled.

I squinted at her in confusion before I stopped to listen to my father's side of the conversation. He was speaking in some foreign language, though I couldn't be sure what it was. I knew it was definitely European but I couldn't place it. He spoke rapidly, his eyes cutting back toward me now and then before he hung up just a few blocks from the house.

"Well, I suppose I can add foreign language to my new list of _'tricks'_ you possess." I said sarcastically.

I couldn't help the grin that surfaced on my face at the chuckles in the car. "You know them too rather you realize it or not."

My eyes darted to the driver nervously, before widening at my father. Like, hello how about we _don't_ let him know that we can do weird freaky things in our spare time? He smiled and clapped a hand on the man's shoulder, turning to me with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry about Corbin here. He's _more_ than aware of what goes on in the world." He smiled, throwing a wink my way as the car came to a stop in our driveway.

I gazed at the man named Corbin curiously but cautiously. He looked normal enough…but the longer I stared at him, the more I began to feel a thickening in the air around me and when I looked a little harder, a faint shimmer seemed to come from his skin. I gasped, crushing myself back against the seat in fear.

He was _something_! What if he was the Alpha? Could he be-?

"_Easy_ Miss. Collins, I'm just a simple clairvoyant. I've got nothing to do with the terrible things that have been happening around here." He murmured reassuringly.

I glanced at my father when he opened my door to help me out, watching as he nodded to the man in front of me.

"I'm sure you remember your way around the place Corbin. Come get me in the house if you see anything or need anything." He murmured, grabbing onto my arm to steady me as we made our way inside and Corbin smiled warmly to us.

Remember? This guy had been here before?_ I_ sure as hell didn't remember the hulking guard/driver looking man being around the house any. I didn't have time to ask questions through because my father already had Grace and me in the house, locking the front door behind us as we went. I stopped inside the living room and stared around the big, open expanse. My eyes immediately cut to the stairs that led up and to the left to the hallway that disappeared and ended at my bedroom door. I half expected Derek to come loping around the corner, his ever-present smirk on his face.

But he didn't.

I sighed quietly and sat down on the oversized chair, immediately throwing my legs over the side before I glanced around the room. I was confused, kind of annoyed, and exhausted. It didn't make for a pleasant mix. My brows furrowed in confusion at the mess that I definitely hadn't created. There were drink glasses and weird older looking paper stuff everywhere along with a few other things that I didn't recognize.

"That's all mine, sorry about the mess. We left to find you last night in a hurry." Grace murmured, cleaning up the items that littered the coffee table.

Words my father had spoken to me last night when I woke up the first time began to filter back into my mind as I watched her.

"You…_you_ healed me last night. How?" I asked her.

She hesitated for a moment before looking at me over her shoulder. "I'm a witch. Well, _part_ witch. I'm a hybrid, a lot like you but with different traits on one side. I share your healing ability, but the _other_ half of me is witch."

I sat staring at her.

My Aunt Grace was a _witch_.

Well a witch hybrid thingy, but still, a _witch_. Like with spells, wands and potion stuff. Or at least, that's what she'd be if she were like witches in movies and books. I had no idea if real witches had spells and wands like Harry Potter, or if they just thought about things and they happened like in Bewitched. I laughed quietly, shaking my head. My life was straight out of some crazy fairy tale novel.

"Wait, you said like me but different. If we both heal…what's the _other_ half of me?" I asked her quietly.

She froze.

Literally stopped midway between putting things away in this big duffel bag she had and just froze. She didn't turn around, didn't speak or acknowledge that she heard me, _nothing_. I looked around quickly for anything out of place or a sign of danger but there was none. My eyes swung back to her as I looked at her unmoving form. What was the big deal, why did she freeze up like that at something she obviously knew the answer too?

"You're part of something even _older_ than witches sweetheart." A soft voice filled my ears and I turned to see my father leaning against the door frame, watching us both.

His voice seemed to jolt Grace back to reality and she began to move, continuing with packing things away in the duffel bag she held open on the table, but still avoiding my gaze.

_Freaky_.

My eyes swung to meet his as he lowered himself into the couch next to me tiredly, like he wasn't prepared for the discussion that came next. They were both being all squeamish, fidgety, like they wanted to avoid talking about this as much as they could. Which made absolutely no sense. Wasn't this what my father had _wanted_? Me coming into these powers, becoming whatever I was? That's why he and my mother had left me alone so much right?

"Do you remember when you were angry with the sheriff earlier? About the lies, the corruption, and ultimately because _Derek_ was the target of them?" He asked me quietly.

I nodded in response, not trusting my voice for words.

"Do you remember the feeling you got? Like the anger washed through your veins, like fire in your blood, and it left your eyes burning?"

I froze, my eyes glancing up into his. He _knew_ about that? How did he-

"You get that from me. That's _my_ side of your power rising." He muttered. It was a mix between pride and worry.

We all sat quietly, them staring at me while I stared at them. I vaguely wondered if my mother should be here for this, but pushed the thought from my mind. She had two more weeks on her trip, it was no big deal, she'd catch up I'm sure.

"But, but earlier I couldn't _control_ it. I didn't ask for that to happen with the sheriff, it just _did_." I whispered.

My father frowned and nodded, like he'd known before I'd spoken about it.

"That's why you need Derek." He said, and my heart clenched. "What you have is something very old and very powerful. It's too powerful for one person to handle, that's why each hybrid has a link to help balance them. Without them, you could easily become highly destructive."

_Great_, so I was a ticking time bomb.

He sounded like he was choosing his words carefully, almost like he was worried one wrong phrase could make me snap and I'd run around town zapping people with energy balls. Which, of course, I wouldn't. Or at least…I didn't _think_ I would.

"But Dad, Derek is gone. I can't feel him anywhere." I answered. Panic filled my bloodstream and heart as an idea occurred to me. "God does that mean he's _dead_?" My voice became shrill, rising on each word as I went.

Derek _couldn't_ be dead.

I'd spent all this time believing and convincing myself that he was _alive,_ that maybe the Alpha was just using him for something, but that he couldn't be dead. Because thinking about having to go through the day without him was like pure physical torture. It literally made my entire body ache with a pain that I couldn't even_ begin_ to explain to anyone. Is this what it's like, losing the person you love? Is it just this awful, immeasurable mountain of pain wracking your entire body until there's nothing left besides numbness and all you want to do is sleep.

All day, all night, just _sleep_.

The sound of my father's voice next to my ear startled me, I hadn't even seen him move to me. He stroked my hair back, cradling me against him as his voice began to rumble through his chest and into me.

"I don't…I don't know sweetheart. But I'm going to find him, no matter _what_ it takes. I just need you to hold on okay? Don't give into the burn that comes. Just hold out until I can get Derek back here, _promise_ me."

I nodded, letting the tears fall over and out of my eyes as I did, grateful for the peaceful sleep that my father seemed to be able to provoke in me.

But I had no idea how hard that promise would be to keep.

* * *

_~Derek's POV~_

Derek drove.

It was the only thing he could possibly do without endangering either one of their lives. He _knew_ if he stayed there would be no way he could keep himself from seeking her out. If he went to her, the town's police would be all over the both of them thanks to her extremely nosey neighbor, and he couldn't risk her being drug into some murder investigation as an accomplice. Nor could he afford to be stuck for the full moon, when the Alpha would no doubt make a move on Scott.

So Derek drove, and drove, and drove.

He had no destination, just the utter need to speed along back roads, away from the prying eyes of townspeople and the flashing lights of police cars.

He slept in the car, ate sparsely, and drove.

When a green mile marker sign passed quickly in the windshield that said San Francisco was only fifty or so miles to his left, he took it immediately. Small towns were a much bigger risk than a big city for sightings, and he had until Monday to get back to Beacon Hills in time to rest in the wings and watch over the other Beta wolf, _and_ Christen.

His inner-wolf was _pissed_ at Derek's logic and wanted nothing more than to go back for her and take her with him, but Derek fought against the urge knowing that it was for the best. He tried to convince himself that he could leave her alone forever so that she'd always be safe…but he knew he couldn't do it.

And he knew that it would _destroy_ her if he left without a single word for the rest of their lives.

Still, he had to stay away for the next few days until the whole mess in the town over the high school attack died down. Soon enough they'd find something that made it absolutely _impossible_ for Derek to be the one responsible for the attack, and then he'd be free to move around Beacon Hills without the threat of arrest hanging over his head.

With every passing mile though, the urge to return became stronger and stronger until it was physically painful. As he drove over San Francisco's city line, he was practically panting in pain. He headed toward the ocean and parked along it in a deserted looking area, deciding to sleep in his car rather than risk the possibility of being spotted in the city's streets or hotels.

He was extremely grateful when sleep finally came after hours of rearranging himself in the seat, the uncomfortable position obvious and the lack of Christen's warm body pressing into his a constant reminder that he'd left her in Beacon Hills…_alone_. But as he began to drift through his dreamless sleep, he swore he could feel her there in his mind, and he searched for her, desperately seeking her out.

She was _always_ just a few feet away.


	99. Chapter Ninety-Nine

**Author's Note: **Ah I can't believe the next chapter will be a_ hundred_! Although some of them are incredibly short, I know. I've taken to making the chapters much longer, I hope that's alright. This way it'll cut down on the chapter total and not scare away readers .  
This is all from Christen, it's much better than the last chapter. She's rising and it's fantastic! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! There's Christen/Lydia time _and_ Christen/Jackson time for those of you who enjoy their banter.

The song in the last scene that's she's dancing to is 'Keep Breathing' by Ingrid Michaelson. I think it was a good choice considering where she is mentally over the losing Derek situation (even though he's lurking in the shadows). (;  
I may start posting the songs that I think go with certain scenes here in the AN for the chapters, we shall see! Hope you all enjoy!

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (Maybe one of these days), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

Friday and Saturday passed in a sort of numb blur that I didn't even really recognize. I had gone to sleep against my father Thursday after our talk, even though I hadn't gotten _nearly_ as much information from it as I wanted I mean, I still had no name for what the other half of me was! When I woke, it was Friday morning and the sun was streaming through the windows, forcing me out of the peaceful sleep I'd had. Once again, Derek was there in my mind but once again, I was never able to actually reach him. This time I didn't freak out as much though, instead I just let myself be happy to feel him unconsciously since I couldn't in reality.

Waking up was heartbreaking all over again.

I decided to keep to myself, texting Jackson, Lydia, and even Allison asking how they were and answering questions about how I was, but I turned down offers to come over or go out. I didn't think it'd be wise with the whole 'Don't-Go-Crazy-Until-I-Bring-Derek-Back' plan my father had put in place.

I avoided calls from both Scott and Stiles as they attempted to get me out of the house or to come over. I think guilt was eating them alive and frankly, I was inclined to let it. What they'd done was inexcusable and they'd stuck to their lie even though Allison, Jackson, Lydia and I _all_ knew they were lying. I know they did because I'd heard the radio reports and through the crackle of the news on TV when Grace thought I wasn't listening.

Lydia was harder to avoid though because she downright fought her way through Grace and inside of the house on Sunday morning, taking the stairs at what sounded like two at a time. _Very_ un-Lydia-like.

"Are you _dying_?!" She yelled as she burst through my door.

I stared at her blankly. "It _feels_ like it. But no."

Her eyes darted around my room, instantly taking in the leather of Derek's jacket from the other night at the school and his clothes that he'd brought over. The jacket had been taken to the cleaners by Grace and then had been worked over with her own magic touch to get the blood out and mend the rips. Literally, the thing looked like it was new. I'd left everything of his in the room exactly how it was, refusing to move them, and just stared at them for most of Friday.

"McSexy's stuff?" She murmured cautiously.

I nodded to her, biting down on my lip. I wouldn't cry, I absolutely would _not_ cry. I had done way too much of that the past two days.

"Oh Christen _how_ did you not-" she started but I cut her off with a glare.

"He _didn't_ do it Lyd! You heard Allison, she said Scott was lying! Even_ Jacks_ knows that it wasn't Derek!" I hissed, crossing my arms over my chest.

She'd think I was being indignant but I really did it so I had something to hold onto to keep myself in check so that I didn't go off the edge into whatever highly destructive mode my father had made me promise to avoid before he left in search of my wolf.

"_Speaking_ of Jackson," She murmured, playing with my comforter before looking up at me. "Is there something going on between you two?" She asked in a rush.

"_What?!"_ I shouted, looking at her with my eyes bugging out. "Me and Jackson? Are you _kidding_ me Lydia?"

She avoided my gaze for a few moments but when she looked back up I saw the hurt and fear in her eyes so I lowered my voice and started taking her seriously.

"No Lyd,_ nothing_ is going on between Jacks and I. Most of the time we can't even _stand_ each other! We bicker just about every second we're around each other unless _you_ command us not to…or I'm slowly bleeding out on a chemistry lab table." I quipped, trying to make the situation light.

"_Some_ people call that crushing," She said accusingly.

"Well _some_ people are stupid. You have nothing to worry about, nothing is going on. I have Derek…_if_ he's still alive." I murmured, looking away.

The silence echoed through the room and I heaved a sigh, lying back on my mountain of pillows. She soon joined me like we had always done since we were ten, looking up at the silly glow in the dark stars my mother had arranged on the ceiling for me as a surprise. It was light outside so they didn't glow, but we could still look at them. Soon her fingers found mine and she held onto them, squeezing gently like either of us _always_ did when the other was upset.

"How's your dad?" She asked carefully.

I blew out a gust of air, turning slightly to look at her. How did I answer this question in a way that didn't give away any of the new information I had learned but still conveyed what I was trying to say?

"I…don't know. It's _weird_, you know? He's back and forth so much of the time and I'm used to it. But this time, it just seems_ different_ somehow. Like he might _stay_." I whispered.

I felt her stiffen next to me.

"Don't get your hopes too high Christen Collins. I do _not_ want to have to beat a grown man's ass." She muttered darkly.

I looked over at her shocked, but her extremely serious and determined expression told me she _wasn't_ freaking kidding and I busted out laughing at the idea of my strawberry-blonde, five foot three minx of a bestfriend going toe to toe with my father. For some reason, I got the feeling that she could probably hold her own even against my whatchamacallit of a dad.

"I'll be careful, I promise." I smiled squeezing her hand.

"I think Jackson has a crush on Allison." She whispered after a few moments of silence.

I glanced at her oddly. "First me, now Allison. Are you _sure_ about this Lyd?"

She nodded adamantly and I sighed, rubbing my hand over my face tiredly. I didn't get why Lydia didn't feel secure in her standings with Jackson, she had the boy by the shirt tails for goodness sakes.

"But she's with _Scott_." I murmured.

"Not after Wednesday night she's not. She _dumped_ him before she left with her dad. Called me and told me herself." She said, a smirk in her tone.

So Allison had dumped Scott and called Lydia but hadn't answered my text asking if she was okay. I guess I knew where the battle lines had been drawn. It was a shame, I had really hoped the three of us would be a group through the rest of high school, it had been going so well. Allison had been like the puzzle piece missing between Lydia and I, smoothing out both of our quirks and personalities with her easiness.

Oh well.

"Keep an eye on her. I'd _hate_ to have to kick another bitch out like with Kimberly two years ago." Lydia murmured confidently.

I mentally winced at the mental images of the last few days with Kimmy in the group.

It _hadn't_ been pretty.

We turned back to the stars and laid there in silence until her phone bleeped its shrill text messaging tone and she said she had to leave. Something about yet another divorce meeting between her parents. I sighed as she told me she'd see me tomorrow afternoon because she had a hair appointment in the morning before she flounced off, calling goodbye to Grace before vacating the house and leaving me alone with my numbness once more.

* * *

I had sat around for most of the day just trying to stay mellow and relax like Grace suggested before I finally couldn't stand to sit around and do nothing anymore. Jackson had texted me to let me know the sports part of the high school was open for their usual extra weekend practice which _also_ happened to mean that I could make my way to the dance room through the boys locker room…if I wanted he said.

My eyes narrowed a little when I read his text. He was being _nicer_ than usual.

I packed a few things in my dance bag, including my laptop for playlists, and slowly made my way downstairs to ask my aunt if she thought it was a good idea and if she'd take me since I still wasn't technically supposed to drive and wouldn't want to upset the pretense we were keeping up. Although a little wary about me going back to the high school, she thought it was an excellent idea for me to do some dancing to get away from everything. So twenty minutes later I found myself dropped off at the back of campus by the lacrosse field and the back door to the boys locker room.

I texted Jackson that I was there and soon enough he was opening the back entrance to the locker room dressed in…a towel.

"Jesus_ Christ_ Jacks, could you at _least_ put a pair of shorts on for a girl?" I accused him, my voice shrill.

I glanced around outside quickly, feeling somewhat guilty after my talk with Lydia that morning. If she saw this, she'd completely _lose_ it. He smirked as he rolled his eyes at me, latching onto my hand and dragging me into the steamy hallway since we were next to the showers. I tried to disentangle myself from his grip but it was _impossible_ and his low chuckle filled my ears from behind.

"You're going to have to let me guide you through. Some of the guys are still in the shower and if you don't think a_ towel_ is good enough coverage, you _definitely_ won't approve of less than that." He grinned, his brow raising.

I instantly saw my mistake at taking him up on his offer to let me into the sports complex. He _totally_ set this up on purpose and it was quickly becoming clear why. He'd let just enough time go by for me to come in at a time when I'd need to cover my eyes, giving him the perfect opportunity to get his hands on me, _'guiding'_ me through the room.

_Bastard_.

Cute bastard, but still.

I huffed and rolled my eyes, throwing my hands up in the air in defeat. I couldn't very well call my aunt back to pick me up this quickly, that'd just be stupid. And really, how big of a deal could it be for him to lead me through the locker room…blind?

A bigger deal than I thought.

He wrapped one hand around my eyes, completely cutting off my vision into darkness. My ears and other senses immediately flared, picking up on the slight energies of inanimate objects around us as we moved. His other muscled arm banded around my waist, hugging me back against his body, and I quickly became significantly worried that the friction between us from walking would cause his towel to drop. I didn't even want to _think_ about the lack of clothing the towel covered up. I was about to open my mouth and demand he put shorts on when a loud crash came to my ears from the right. It sounded like someone had backed up and fallen or tripped on something and a small squeal escaped my already parted lips, worried that whatever it was would crash into me. My hands tightened on Jackson's arm, _deeply_ afraid to reach out anywhere else and touch something I wasn't supposed to.

"What the…what's she_ doing_ in here!" I heard a strangled yell following the crash and Jackson's chest vibrated in laughter behind my back.

"_Stiles_?!" I squeaked, my cheeks instantly heating, right over Jackson's "Shut it Stilinski."

"_Yeah_!" He yelled, his voice higher than mine. I stopped, my brows arching. The boy seriously needed to get that voice thing checked out. I heard him clear his voice a few times before he responded again, his voice deeper than before. "I mean, _yeah_."

A giggle escaped my lips but I froze when a pair of lips brushed across my cheek, a smile evident from the feeling of them. "Ah CC, I see you come dressed ready to work."

I grinned again at the sound of Danny's witty voice filling my ears and reached out, wiggling my fingers in a come-hither motion for a hug. He did so quickly, whispering he was so glad that I was alright. He didn't know the half of it.

"I come dressed as a hot _mess_." I replied sarcastically.

It was true, my hair was in the messiest bun I'd ever managed, piled high on top of my head. I had a sports bra on under my tank because the form-fitting dancewear I usually wore didn't fit right with the gauze taped across my stomach and I couldn't risk taking it off and being miraculously healed. Bright pink dance pants slung low on my hips and a pair of jazz shoes completed my thrown together look.

"_Clearly_." Jackson murmured right by my ear and my eyes widened behind his fingers at the seductive tone. "I'm sneaking her through to the dance room." Jackson finished, explaining my presence to Danny and any other guy who was wondering why their captain was leading a blindfolded _girl_ through their locker room.

"Want me to join you later?" Danny asked as Jacks started moving us through the room again.

"Sure, come whenever you want!" I called back, happy to feel the coolness of the hallway outside the boys locker room as we finally made it through.

Jackson seemed hesitant to let go of me and I mentally frowned at the thought before I blinked a few times in the sudden brightness of the hallway. I smiled, taking my bag back from him as I wished him a good rest of practice or whatever was left for them to do before hugging him quickly (not _too_ tight) and escaping into the dance room. His smirk met my smile through the glass and I made a face at him before turning into my little getaway.

I was _praying_ this would keep my mind off Derek. Absolutely praying, because I was beginning to go crazy inside. My father had called at the end of Friday and Saturday with no luck and no new information. It only solidified the worries that Derek was dead more and more.

"_Pull yourself together Collins."_

I murmured to myself, shaking out the thoughts and quickly removing the tank top I had over the workout bra before I began hooking my computer to the music equipment. I avoided angry music like the plague, not wanting to tempt my darkside as I was beginning to call it, and chose a smooth and easy piano/soft pop playlist from the multiple rows of music instead.

The soft sounds of the keys quickly filled the room and I turned the music up until it was all I could hear, hoping I'd be able to completely_ lose_ myself in it and just stop thinking at all. It worked. Really well actually.

Until the songs took on a darker, sadder tone that is.

It was almost like the music was _conspiring_ against me.

My chest constricted even as I moved to the sounds of the beat, working to loosen the muscles there. Through every spin, every leap, every move my heart seemed to pound harder than it should be- matching the pace of the keys being played in the background faster and faster. My lungs couldn't take in enough air and I couldn't _breathe_, I just couldn't breathe despite the song telling me to.

Derek was _gone_.

I was slowly beginning to see that he was _really_ gone. He hadn't come back, even though I'd healed him, he'd been gone for _three_ days. Three whole days. The Alpha had gone back on his word, taken him, and killed him. I just…_knew_ it and I could no longer keep my brain from grasping onto the information and believing it.

At the realization I lost my spotting through my spin and came to a stop, noticing the boys standing at the back of the room, four bodies leaning against the doors, whispering amongst themselves. None of them Derek though I recognized them all; Jackson, Danny, Stiles and Scott.

I didn't mind the first two, but the last pair I was ready to rip into with my teeth like my wolf had threatened to do multiple times before. I froze, staring at them even though they didn't notice I had quit moving, they were too busy in their discussion. I narrowed my eyes and strained my ears, listening carefully.

"It's _bad_. She hasn't danced to any sad kind of music since before I started as her partner." Danny was murmuring lowly.

"Before, how _long_ before?" Scott asked quietly.

Silence met his question as the two boys who'd known me the longest stared at each other.

"Isobel's death and the memorial recital." Danny answered sadly.

"Who the _heck_ is Isobel?" Stiles asked, butting into the conversation as always.

Danny and Jackson both looked at him before turning toward me. I glanced away from them in the mirror, pretending to be taking a break and breathing through the pain in my chest at the mention of Derek's sister.

"Isobel Hale. She was her partner the year- the year she died." Danny murmured.

"Isobel_ Hale_. As in _Derek_ Hale's _sister_?" Scott asked incredulously.

The pain and loss I felt slowly began feeding into my growing anger, the exact anger I had _promised_ my father I'd avoid and tried so hard to do, feeding it, stoking the flames of the fire within me. The familiar heated feeling moved through my body, burning my blood, and searing my eyes. I glanced up into the mirror and gasped silently, taking in the faint flicker in my irises. But it wasn't the moon color I'd become accustomed to. This looked like…

_Fire_.

I breathed heavily and a sugary-sweet voice filled my head. _"Vengeance. You want vengeance my sweet girl, and I have plenty for you to use."_

I shook my head to myself, trying hard to block out the voice and force the flickering color out of my eyes. I couldn't afford to let Jackson or Danny see the color change, they'd _freak_ out.

"Yeah, Derek Hale's sister. Hey, didn't you two say _he's_ the one that was chasing you guys through the high school the other night?" Danny asked quietly.

My head snapped up and my spine stiffened into my full height. So help me _God_, if they-

"Yeah." Scott and Stiles both murmured at the same time.

I glared into my own eyes, noticing the darkening of the golden color but not caring any longer. I ignored the vibrating of my phone on the floor, ignored the prickling at the edges of my senses and sucked in a deep breath. It was like I was drawing in all the energy I could from the things around me and the sound system popped and fizzled, cutting off and dying.

Silence met my ears as I slowly turned, setting my eyes on the two boys behind me.

"What are they _doing_ in here?" I whisper-snarled, literally baring my teeth at them as I questioned Jackson.

He shook his head, throwing a glare over his shoulder at the other two boys while he stepped to come toward me. I held up my hand, not wanting to risk him coming near me. I had no idea how much control over whatever was demanding release from inside me I had and I didn't want my friend to pay the price.

"Christen I-" Scott tried.

"_Don't_!" I screeched. "You lied! You _lied_ Scott and now? Now he's _gone_!"

Danny's eyes darted to me and then Jackson, silently asking him what the _hell_ was going on. But Jackson was too busy trying to calm me, slowly getting closer and closer to me as I stared the boys down. My fingers were trembling, and I yearned to snap my hand out and slam them against a wall or something with the energy I had taken from the room. It was so willing and ready for _anything_ I wanted.

It dawned on me, what the sickly sweet voice from inside my mind wanted.

_Blood_.

She wanted blood in return for the lie they had spun.

My eyes darted to my phone that continued to vibrate, making its way across the dance floor. No one was moving or speaking, except Jackson who was steadily trying to make his way toward me, to pull me in his arms.

But I had to get out, I had to get out right then.

I shook my head, backing away and dodged out the side door, heading right for the hallway and the heart of the school where everything had fallen apart nights before.

Ironic, don't you think?


	100. Chapter One Hundred

**Author's Note: **Ka-Blam! Multiple POV time! I hope you all enjoy, this may be the last chapter for tonight, not sure lol! Thanks for all the new favorites, follows and reviews! Best readers_ everrr!_ Now, go have fun! Team Desten, Cherek, Cerek! (;

Ah, the song that get's on Derek's nerves in his POV is 'Let Her Go' by Passenger.

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (I totally should, I'd so play Christen's character!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

I kept running down the hall, ignoring the shouts of my name after me as I left them all behind. I pocketed my phone in the waistband of my stretchy pants, instantly regretting taking off with only it and leaving behind my other clothes and bag. I wouldn't be going back in there, not until tomorrow. I couldn't risk being in a small space with Scott and Stiles again. Whatever it was that made up part of me and rose up, it wanted out to do whatever _it_ wanted to. It had taken more willpower than ever to not turn around and go back inside to rip them apart.

I ignored the faint buzzing against my hip as I skidded around the corner. If you had asked me a week ago who it was that was phone tagging me mercilessly I would've told you it was Derek. But now that he was missing in action, I had a good feeling that it was my father.

Call it daughter's intuition.

I kept running, zigzagging through the hallway until I slammed to a halt, my shoes squeaking on the tile as I stopped just short of yellow tape blocking off the hallway where I had _healed_ Derek, been attacked by the Alpha, told Derek I_ loved_ him, _and_ watched him being taken away from me.

I sucked in a ragged breath, bracing myself against the wall as I stared at the faint stained outlines of the blood pools and smears.

Weren't they going to clean that shit up before school tomorrow? Or was it going to be a learning tool, like "This is why you _don't_ break into the high school at night- dun, dun, dun."

I snorted at my mental sarcastic remark until a faint scuffing sound had me freezing. I listened carefully as it approached slowly, and I figured out the sound was footsteps pretty easily. Whoever it was, was not all too great at being quiet. I closed my eyes without thinking and my senses took over,_ feeling_ for the energy and its owner behind me. It was _definitely_ more powerful than a regular human's, and I quickly decided it was supernatural.

_"Wolf,"_ the friendly voice who had helped me heal Derek responded to my unasked question.

I thought rapidly for a second back to all the wolves in my life. This _wasn't_ Derek; I knew his scent, his energy, everything, and this wasn't him. It also wasn't the Alpha, his was always a snarling, tangled mass of angry and vengeful thoughts. That only left one.

_Scott._

My eyes narrowed and I hissed out a breath in anger, clenching my fists tightly enough that my nails bit into my palms, almost drawing blood. Didn't the kid get the hint when I yelled and ran out? As if he knew he'd been made, Scott took a chance on a whisper to me.

"Christen? It's just me, it's-" he started.

I whirled around, my hand shooting out and a blast of energy that was even more tinged with red this time slammed into his chest, pinning him to the lockers behind him. I squeezed my hand closed and watched as he winced, like the pressure of the energy was closing on him.

"Scott. I _know_." I murmured lowly.

He panted some and wiggled around, looking like he was trying to escape the energy hold I'd placed on him. But it held fast and left him nowhere to go, except wherever_ I_ wanted of course.

"You…you're kind of hurting me." He winced again as he panted out the words.

The same sadistic smile that had formed unconsciously on my lips during my encounter with the sheriff reappeared and the sugary-sweet voice inside my head let out a gleeful giggle, entirely happy with the way things were progressing.

"I _know_." I whispered again, the sugary venom dripping from my voice.

Scott froze, discontinuing his wiggling and fighting against my hold as I stepped toward him slowly. I focused my gaze on him and picked up on the faint golden light that was tinged with red, shimmering around him. It was bouncing around chaotically, and mentally I recognized it as fear.

"I think I could _kill_ you." I murmured, glancing back up into his eyes as mine blazed. "It's just this _feeling_ that I've got you know? I don't know if it's just because of what you _did_ or because I can_ literally_ kill you."

He sucked in a breath when I met his eyes and I knew he saw the same thing I had in the dance room. My irises swirling with a new color, the reddish-orange you see when you gaze into the heart of a fire before you get to the blue part.

Beautiful really.

But deadly.

I continued to stare at him, raising him up slightly and using my hand as a guide for the energy until his feet left the floor. I tilted my head in intrigue, playing with the energy that surrounded him. Suddenly, the sharp vibration of my phone against my hip had me gasping. My eyes dulled in their color, switching back to the golden-brown hue of my normal life and I let go of Scott, scrambling back away from him and pressing myself into the wall across the hall as he slumped to the ground, coughing and breathing heavily.

"What the hell _was _that!" he choked out, glancing up at me.

"You need to leave." I cut him off sternly. "You need to leave _right_ now. I'm out of control without him here. You need to _go_."

He nodded, stumbling to his feet and using the wall to support himself. He looked at me as I shook my head, tears brimming over my eyes. I didn't want to kill people, didn't want to hurt them. That wasn't _me_, it wasn't how _I_ would react to a situation. But here I was grabbing onto Scott with an energy cage and literally squeezing him, possibly to death.

"Christen, I'm sorry! I thought…I just _thought-_"

"_GO_ Scott!" I screamed.

Every single locker in the hall slammed open, rattling on their hinges after banging into the locker next to it. A shattering sound filled the hallway and I glanced to the right to see glass littering the tile floor, a window completely blown out like a hurricane had blown in and smashed it. I looked to Scott who was gaping at the mess around him and then at me. My eyes flickered again, the burning sensation returning.

"_Please_, go." I whispered brokenly.

This time, I didn't have to tell him twice.

* * *

_~Matthew's POV~_

Matthew had called his daughter at _least_ twenty times.

He was beginning to panic.

The first time was to tell her he'd gotten a lead off of Corbin's sight (though he was going to leave that part out of it) and was now headed to San Francisco where they believed the wolf was hiding out. He hadn't yet let his anger rise over the fact that the Hale boy had just _disappeared_ without even letting Christen know he was still howling.

He'd give him a chance to explain _that_ once he got to him.

He'd called Grace after not reaching his daughter through two calls and found out that his cousin-in-law had just dropped Christen off at the high school so that she could utilize the dance room as she did most weekends. At first he'd been _pissed_ and he'd felt the dull flicker in his eyes. Grace had picked up on the mood change through the phone and had quietly admonished him for his controlling behavior after he'd been in and out of the picture for so long.

Dance was Christen's way of coping, and right now that was what she was doing as she tried to hold her power at bay until Matthew returned with her wolf.

A little while later though, Matthew had gotten a flash of searing heat through his brain.

Unlike the times before where there were only sporadic bursts of static like a television set, this time the power was white-hot and it _burned_ through his mind, making him double over for a moment in pain. As quickly as it came though, it was gone.

Matthew had fumbled across the seat, knocking things into Corbin's lap in the process, before he was able to get his hands on his phone. He dialed her quickly, but there was no answer. She didn't answer for the next four times after that either.

"Son of a _bitch_," Matthew cursed aloud.

"Want me to try and look for her sir?" Corbin asked, concerned.

Matthew nodded mutely while he too tried to backtrack over the link he shared to his daughter's power, searching for her and for what was angering her. He was elated when he almost had it, but suddenly another blast left his head reeling, pounding from its potency in its wake. He pressed his hand to his temple groaning in pain.

Shit, shit, _shit_.

She was more than pissed, she was _furious_. And fury was not a good emotion to be toying with while she was vulnerable like she was. His phone buzzed in his hand and he looked down at it in hopes that it was his daughter, but it wasn't.

It was his mother.

That _couldn't_ be good.

He ignored the call quickly, trying his daughter again, when Corbin swerved in his driving. Matthew shouted for the man to pull over and he did, nearly fishtailing the large Escalade as it finally came to a stop. Matthew looked over at the tall man beside him in confusion; he had been able to keep a look out with his other senses while still managing to be an excellent driver since Matthew had taken him on ten years ago.

This was _completely_ uncharacteristic.

"She's got a kid in an energy chokehold, pressed up against lockers. Her features were changed, _especially_ the eyes." Corbin panted, wiping sweat from his brow while Matthew stiffened.

She didn't know what she was doing. She was going to _kill_ whoever it was, and then fall apart afterwards. He called again, and again. Repeatedly dialing her number and letting it ring then hanging up, praying against the mystical forces at work that the buzzing or vibrations of her phone would snap her out of it.

"I _think_ it was a wolf, but I'm not sure." Corbin muttered, sitting up again.

"That'd be about right. The one that spun the lie over the Hale wolf. Her power would be after him for _two_ reasons, the lie and in defense of her link." Matthew muttered back, still dialing.

"She's _ungodly_ strong Collins. She nearly fucking _fried_ me, and I don't think she even _knew_ I was looking." Corbin exhaled.

He groaned out loud. "She's going to be a force all of her own."

Matthew heaved a sigh of relief when a short text message popped up on his homescreen.

_Christen: I'm alright. I managed to…stop. I don't know how, but I snapped out of it. I think it was your calls, so thanks for that. I can't talk right now, call you later?_

Matthew relaxed back into his seat, shutting his eyes. Thank _God_ she'd been able to pull it back together. She'd have been devastated over killing the McCall kid. He opened his eyes again as Corbin restarted the engine, shooting her a text back for her to call him later, that he'd have information.

"She alright?" Corbin asked quietly.

Matthew hummed in response.

"Let's go catch ourselves a wolf."

* * *

_~Derek's POV~_

Derek curled a hand around the frosted glass of his beer. He hadn't had one in what seemed like forever but was probably only a few months, but he needed one now. After the extreme blasts of heated fury hit him square in the brain an hour or so ago, he'd _desperately_ wanted to call Christen. She had been so full of anger and pain at the loss of him, he could _feel_ it, that it morphed into an absolute raging fury at whatever had triggered the emotions.

He'd _literally_ clawed into the steering wheel, leaving cuts on the back side of it.

Now he sat in this small San Francisco bar, trying to cool down the sizzling heat she'd left behind in him _and_ his own wolf that had spent the past thirty minutes howling and pawing at his insides demanding freedom to run to her.

He hadn't allowed it.

He was beginning to wish he _had_ picked another bar though as the notes of a softer song poured through the digital jukebox in the corner. Something about only knowing you love her when you let her go. Like he really needed _that_ form of emotional torture phrased into a cutesy three minute love song.

Derek wanted to walk over and rip the cord to pieces, shredding the box's ability to play any longer.

But something told him that probably wouldn't get him any extra votes for normalcy in a place that had already had a few customers looking him up and down warily. He couldn't blame them, as a werewolf he gave off a certain vibe of danger. That vibe was increased tremendously after the betrayal of Kate and the killing of basically his entire family. He was tall, broad, and had a permanent clenched frown on his face- _except_ when Christen was around. His muscles rippled and bulged through the thin material of his shirt, a plain admittance of his ability to rip someone to shreds. Though, what the people _didn't_ know was that it was his pointy canines that would do the trick, not the muscles.

He allowed his eyes to glance up from the amber-colored liquid in his glass when he heard the bell chime above the door and felt the power shift in the room. People were looking away from him and toward another in fear mixed with admiration.

A man stood in the entry way, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. He had a darker form of brown hair and it faintly reminded Derek of Christen's _if_ she didn't have the gold, blonde and caramel colored highlights dyed into it. He stood in what looked like a business suit, though the jacket was missing and the sleeves were rolled up. Another man stood next to him, clearly the body-guard type.

But that _wasn't_ what held Derek's attention the most.

What _did_ was the obvious feeling of power intensifying in the room, a lot more of it filtering toward the man who was now looking directly at him, as if he knew him. The other thing was that Derek recognized the eyes of the man. They were Christen's, only they were lacking the green flecks that she had mixed with the golden hue.

Derek shook his head, clearing away the thought.

It was _insanity_, he was just looking for her everywhere he went that was all.

He stood, paid his tab, and made his way to the door, nodding curtly at the two newcomers before pushing out into the evening air. He sucked in a breath, humming at the smell. It wasn't as good as Beacon Hills, there were too many city aspects and _her_ scent wasn't there, but it was still nice. He could almost smell the closeness of the full moon on the humid air.

He stopped next to his car, digging in his pocket for the keys. He should really probably head back toward the town so that he'd be plenty ready for the next evening.

Derek was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear that the two men that had followed him out into the night air, stopping a little ways from him and the car.

"Drinking and driving is against the law you know." A smooth and deep voice wafted over the breeze, filtering into Derek's ears.

He turned, his eyes narrowing when he found the same men who had entered the bar moments before now blocking his path toward the exit. The darker-haired one had clearly whispered the sentence, knowing Derek would hear.

"Excuse me?" Derek muttered, not playing into his game.

"I said, it's against the law to drink and drive. I thought you were more responsible than that _Derek_." The man countered, leveling his gaze on him.

Derek stopped moving, his eyes darting around the lot for signs of danger or hidden cops. When his gaze landed on the black Escalade two cars down his lips curled back in a snarl.

_Hunters_.

"Now, now. No need to go on the defense. I'm just here to _talk_ to you about a few things." The man murmured, facing him head on.

"Gee, somehow that doesn't sound all that comforting." Derek replied, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

The easy laugher had Derek on edge because it pulled at something inside him, something familiar. But Derek brushed it off, he didn't have time to think, he just had time to do. He took a step forward, containing his claws in the fist of his hand.

"Ah-ah, you wouldn't want to upset _her _now would you?" The man laughed lightly again.

Derek froze.

Her? Her as in _Christen_? What…what did they know about Christen? He had kept her out of sight of them, he was _sure_ of it.

"Oh Mr. Hale, you're _everything_ I'd hoped you'd be for my daughter." The man murmured taking a few quick steps forward.

He'd used his opportunity perfectly because Derek was stunned at the insinuation of Christen being his daughter and at the knowledge that this man had hoped he'd be a certain way. Derek didn't know who the _hell_ these guys even were- he'd never seen them before in his life. He was about to swipe when he noticed the man coming in close to him, but he didn't get the chance.

The man's eyes burned a dull red, causing Derek to panic for a moment.

But then he was drifting, sinking to the ground, as a dark and peaceful blackness rose to meet him, claiming him for the depths of unconsciousness once again. Derek cursed mentally.

He'd spent _way_ too much time in these black depths lately.


	101. Chapter One-Oh-One

**Author's Note: **New update! Some Peter/Christen time that is _very_ interesting if I do say so myself! .  
Hope you all are still enjoying! I've got multiple chapters for tonight that I'm going over and adding to or switching up as I edit them in the Doc Manager, so stay tuned! Tonight will be drama-filled!

Songs-  
'Fallen' By Sarah McLachlan- First scene; Christen with Peter.

P.S- Yes, I know that One-Oh-One is not how your properly list the number, but I think it's cute. (;

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (Maybe someday I will, when all is right in the world!) its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

A little while after I had calmed down and stopped the shaking that was violently wracking my body, I gingerly made my way through the broken glass and made a break for it out of the school building. The sky was turning dark, the pinks and purples of the sunset swirling across the sky, and I could just make out the moon beginning to glow in the distance. I _knew_ I should go home and that I probably should call Grace to pick me up, but I just...didn't want to. I was looking for _something_, something to ease the pain and loss over Derek I felt inside me, something that made me feel near him, and I only knew of two places that I could get that from.

One was across town. The other was deep in the woods.

That's how I found myself jogging toward the Beacon Crossing Home and Derek's uncle.

Jogging down the sidewalk in what resembled yoga pants and a sports bra was completely normal and attracted no unwanted attention but I was a little nervous about walking into the home with no shirt. I was pretty sure the nurses would look at me like I had completely _lost_ my mind.

A fact that was debatable lately.

I could always utilize my calming voice thingy, but I'd rather not play with people's minds if I could help it. Fortunately, I seemed to jog through the doors of the home at just the right time because all the nurses were busy with their tasks. Slipping past the station and into Peter's room was a pretty simple task and I grinned when I slid the door closed with a soft click.

Turning, I noticed Derek's uncle in his wheelchair, positioned by a different window this time. It made me a little bit more depressed, seeing this obviously once handsome and strong man who was now stuck in a burned and broken body. I wanted nothing more than to help him out of it, but I just didn't know how.

Not _yet_ at least.

I turned him toward me as I moved to sit on the bed in the same spot that Derek had taken the last time we'd been here. It was crazy to think that it was only a few days ago when it felt like weeks. I smiled timidly at the man in front of me, though I noticed no change or acknowledgement of my presence. Somehow though, the pain seemed to ebb inside of me, taking comfort from someone who was so closely related to my wolf. I didn't know if it was just because he was a wolf in general or if it was because he shared Derek's blood and therefore, some of his energy, but my inner-self seemed to recognize the man in front of me and hum in contentment at his presence. Though _nothing_ was compared to the real deal.

I stared out the window, watching the sun slowly sink over the horizon to be replaced by the moon.

"I can't _find_ him." I murmured, finally speaking after thirty minutes of silence.

I looked at Peter sadly and shook my head. "I've tried, over and over. But he's nowhere."

I had no clue if the man in front of me was listening, but it still felt good to talk about it with him, so I folded my legs up under me Indian style and leaned my elbows on them before settling my chin on the bridge formed by my hands.

"I tried Peter, _God_ I tried. I made a deal with the Alpha so that I could protect him, and the bastard went back on his word." I snarled quietly.

I thought I saw movement in his fingers so I stopped my slow monologue, but nothing happened again for a long time so I settled back into my position.

"I _healed_ him, brought him back more quickly than he could've on his own. It was amazing…but he's still gone. I think…" I trailed off as a tear escaped from my eye and made its way down my cheek. "I _think_ the Alpha killed him. And now…now I'm broken and _so_ totally out of control."

I bit into my lip hard, drawing blood.

The sharp metallic taste filled my mouth and brought back all the memories from Wednesday night, rushing through my brain at warp-speed. I shuddered and slowly began to cry, feeling relaxed in the small hospital room with my wolf's uncle. I reached out and took his hand, crying for myself _and_ for him since he couldn't over the loss of his nephew. I laced my fingers with his and let the tears fall freely, watching as they coursed over his rough hand. For a few minutes we sat just like that but then I swear I felt his hand tightening on mine and I sat bolt upright, gazing at him intensely.

And then I made a decision.

"Okay, I don't know if it helped you last time, but I'm going to try that thing we did again. Everything else may not be going right, but _this_ is something I can do."

I moved forward a little to the edge of the bed before reaching out and taking his other hand gently. Lacing his fingers with mine I breathed deeply and opened up my senses, easily picking his out. It was dark and tangled with pain and fear…_and_ anger. I gasped as the emotions swirled into me on a wave of energy and my eyes sprang open to meet his vacant ones, their colors mixing and flickering back and forth as the icy coolness of healing warred with the heated blaze in recognition of his anger and pain.

The onslaught was huge as I sucked it into me, replacing it was the faint white shimmers of moon-colored light like I had before. I dimly realized that the healing light was different from the last one I'd used on Derek and I mentally acknowledged the fact that, while I could still help to heal others, the effects weren't _nearly_ as potent as when I healed Derek.

And they wouldn't ever be.

It's something I just _knew_.

Slowly, the shimmering lights began to fade as most of his pain, fear and a pretty good chunk of his anger were replaced with light, brightness and healing energy. As I leaned back and slowly let his hands slip from mine, this time I was _sure_ there was some reflex in them where there hadn't been before.

"I'll keep coming, keep helping you until you're finally back. Derek's gone now…so I guess that just leaves you and me." I murmured, exhaustion setting in. "And honestly, being with you feels good. Almost like I'm with a part of _him_."

I blinked sleepily as the exhaustion seemed to take over, though I was vaguely aware there wasn't as much pain this time. Maybe it's because last time I'd taken the brute of it? Either way, there was _still_ no way I could run home right now since Derek wasn't there to help me heal and I didn't know how to do it on my own yet.

"I'm just gonna…lay here for a little while Peter." I murmured, the words separated by the silence of me dozing off faster than I could speak.

Soon my head nestled into his pillow and I curled in on myself for warmth. A few minutes later I think I felt lips brush across my forehead and a blanket settle over me, but it was more than likely my imagination or part of a dream.

I sank into peacefulness, the light of healing still glowing dimly in my mind.

* * *

When I began to wake up it felt like I'd been laying there for _hours_.

My body was stiff from my curled in position I'd seemed to have adopted after Derek's disappearance and it hurt to slowly unfurl all my muscles. I looked down to find a blanket tangled up in my arms and thrown over me which was surprising because I was pretty sure that there _hadn't_ been one there before. I slowly rolled over to face Peter, a frown still on my face, when I came eye-to-eye with the redhead nurse who had seemed to hate us every single time we'd been there.

I gasped audibly, scrambling backwards and almost toppling off the bed in my haste to put space between us.

"Hey sleepyhead." She whispered, grinning conspiratorially.

"_Weird…just weird."_ I thought mentally before giving her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep I was just so tired."

"Oh it's no problem. Peter enjoyed your company." She smiled, helping me up from the bed.

I glanced around, a new frown adorning my features at the lacking of the presence of said patient. I turned to her, confusion plain on my face. She seemed to know what I was thinking about because she nodded vigorously, motioning to the hallway.

"It was time for his bath so he's been taken to the washroom. I know you probably wanted to say goodbye, but visiting hours are _well_ past over." She smiled sadly at me.

I glanced at the time, my brows raising in surprise. I'd been here for a good four hours, it was already eight thirty. I groaned when I checked my phone and saw the motherload of missed calls from Grace, my father, Jackson, Danny and…Stiles? What the hell.

I glanced back up at her apologetically again.

"I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to overstay." She waved away my offence as if it were a minor thing. Maybe it was just Derek that pissed her off. The thought made me smile even though it hurt at the same time. "Do you think I could get my name down on the books as an official visitor? His…his nephew was in an accident and won't be around really anymore."

I whispered the words, tears brimming in my eyes again.

The healing I'd done with Peter had weakened my defenses even more than they already were and stopping the crying was an ability I no longer possessed. If the tears wanted out, they were coming out, no matter how hard _I_ tried to stop it. She squeezed my arm sympathetically and nodded, promising that the next time we'd fill out the paperwork since the administrator was already gone for the evening. I thanked her and asked her to tell Peter goodnight for me as I moved to the door to leave.

"Wait, are you going out there like _that_?" She asked, surprise coloring her tone as she gestured to my clothes, or lack thereof.

I winced. "Yeah, I was jogging before I came here and forgot my shirt back at home."

She laughed quietly and moved to Peter's closet before taking out a black leather jacket, though it wasn't as form-fitting as Derek's. I eyed it in surprise, wondering _just_ how alike the uncle and nephew had been. Apparently their tastes weren't that far off from each other.

"Take this, if you go out there you'll catch pneumonia. Peter would _kill_ me if I let you walk out of here dressed like that." She murmured, distracted.

I smiled at her odd behavior considering Peter Hale was catatonic and didn't seem like he'd be killing anyone _anytime_ soon. Alhough that might be changing if my healing on him worked- I just hoped he would just settle for the ability to talk and move and leave the killing to crazy psychotic werewolves like the Alpha. I thanked her, shrugging into the jacket and sighing at its warmth as I made my way through the hallway and out the door, nestling down into the coat.

I grinned as I did, my nose picking up the scent of the forest after all this time, and began the long walk home.

* * *

I hadn't been walking long, probably_ shouldn't_ be out as late as it was in the darkness considering my trouble magnet seemed to be swinging to the _high_-end of thing these days, but I was anyway. I'd gotten about halfway to my house when I heard the faint sound of a twig snapping. I pulled up short, swinging my gaze around to the tree-lined forest to my right.

Nothing.

_"You're being stupid, the Alpha isn't just going to ambush you out of no where. He wants you."_ I told myself, shaking my head.

But I'd thought he wanted Derek too.

The sound of leaves rustling had me walking again, pulling Peter's jacket closed around me as I picked up my pace along the right side of the road. I was doing pretty good at holding down the panic that seemed to swell inside me every time I heard a noise from the woods, when I heard the dull roar of an engine behind me. I moved further to the right side of the road, making sure to stay out of its path since there was no sidewalk to use and I had to be on the street. The car _didn't_ pass me though and I slowly felt fear begin to seep into my muscles, causing them to cramp up in pain.

I gritted my teeth and continued walking, even as I heard a window roll down, ignoring the inhabitants.

Until a voice called my name.

"_Christen_? Christen is that _you_?" Allison called lightly into the night.

I turned quickly and smiled when I saw her all bundled up and hanging out of the backseat's window. I waved to her and managed to keep my smile in place when I noticed her father- ahem, AKA _Mr_. _Hunter-_ and another woman in the front seats of the maroon Escalade.

"_Hey_! Yeah, it's me." I trilled lightly.

She looked at me kind of funny before glancing around. "What are you doing out here in the _dark_?"

I laughed quietly, for _once_ in my life more than thankful that a blush crept across my cheeks so it could help me sell the 'I'm-A-Silly-Girl-Who-Lost-Track-Of-Time' act.

"I was practicing at the school earlier this evening since the sports complex was open to the teams and I ended up going for a jog. _Totally_ lost track of time, and my muscles keep cramping up so there's _no_ chance of continuing running." I smiled and rolled my eyes at myself.

I heard the faint whine of a window rolling down and turned from Allison to see the woman in the front seat gazing at me through her open window and smiling widely.

"Hop on in then darlin'. You look like you could use a ride and we've got _plenty_ of room!" She raised her voice so I could hear it over the wind and engine.

I looked uncertainly at Allison, knowing she might not be too happy about the idea. But she nodded and smiled timidly at me and I turned to make sure it was okay with Mr. Argent. He nodded as well, a warm smile filling his face and silently I admonished him for doing what he did. He seemed like a nice enough guy that I'd probably adore. If that is, he _didn't_ want to kill the guy I was in love with.

I smiled and stepped forward toward Allison as she swung the backdoor open for me and scooted across the seat to make room. As I climbed up into the seat, I turned my back some and froze for a moment when I noticed blood-red eyes peeking out at me from the tree-line back by the forest about twenty feet from where I'd been walking.

All the air in my lungs left in a whooshing gasp as I stared out into the Alpha's eyes.

He _had_ been there! The whole time, all those noises, it was _him_! For once in the entire time I had known what the Argents were, I was unbelievably thankful that it was them who had driven up alongside me and offered me a ride.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Argent asked, breaking me out of my trance.

I quickly hopped the rest of the way in and shut the door, sending a warm smile his way though I was mentally screaming my head off at the fact that I had been within twenty feet of the Alpha, he'd probably been following me the _entire_ time I'd been walking, and I hadn't even _noticed_.

"Yeah _totally_! I thought I heard something in the bushes, I think it was a deer. I love the babies they're _so_ cute!" I gushed, totally playing it off as a ditzy 'I-Know-_Nothing_-About-Absolutely-_Nothing_' kind of girl.

The woman in the front seat hummed almost sarcastically as she and Mr. Argent traded a knowing look, while Allison started chattering in my ear about baby animals. I talked with her excitedly about it, ignoring the glances that kept cutting my way in the rearview mirror from the hunter in the front seat as he looked over at the woman in the seat next to him.

It was then that it dawned on me that she _must_ be a hunter too. The way she had hummed and the looks she kept sharing with Allison's father made it _clear_ she knew more than what a normal person would.

"Yes well, even though baby animals _are_ cute, it's still a bad idea to be out this late in the dark." Mr. Argent cut into our conversation, eyeing us both from the front seat. "You both need to be _very_ careful right now, there are _many _dangerous things in the night."

He took a left at the stoplight, while Allison and I stared at each other in the backseat.

We _knew_.


	102. Chapter One-Oh-Two

**Author's** **Note: **This one was hard. Seriously, lol, _hard_. But like I said, necessary for what's coming. This is all from Christen's POV, next chapter you get Matthew and Derek back so woo-hoo for that! I know many of you are anxiously awaiting Derek and Christen's (Desten's hehe) reunion and it's coming, don't freak out. I'm not like some who completely _decimate_ their OCxDerek pairing. These guys are _way_ too cute for that!

Songs:  
'It's Hard To Say Goodbye' by Michael Ortega- Second scene; Christen's phone call with Matthew  
*This is a piano piece, no words but _absolutely_ beautiful. I'm usually a bright and cheery kind of music girl, along with club music, so some of these scenes take me awhile to find something I kind of like; especially with the rock songs because that's not my typical area. Suggestions are always welcome!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (I totally should, I'd so play Christen's character!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

While Allison's father began the detour to my neighborhood so he could drop me off at home, she formally introduced me to him since this was our first encounter where he actually _realized_ I was there. She also introduced me to the lady who was occupying the seat in front of mine. She turned out to be Kate, Allison's aunt, and Mr. Argent's brother. Something about her seemed extremely off to me, almost a little manic in a way. Like the bitch was straight up crazy. The energy that was coming off of her was intense but chaotic, all over the place…shifty and dark.

I didn't like her at all.

"I broke up with Scott." She murmured to me sadly, looking up at me with wide eyes.

I nodded some. "Lyd told me. I hope that's okay."

I was _more_ than aware of the ever-attentive ears listening in to the conversation from the front seat and the nervousness set in to my body, making me squirm some. I was praying silently that she didn't bring up a bunch of stuff about Derek in front of them. Not only would it put_ him_ in danger, if he was still alive, it would probably put a nice huge target on _my_ back that came equipped with a flashing sign that read, "Girl Who Associates With _Werewolves_! Let's Get Her!"

"I just…I felt like I couldn't _trust_ him anymore." She whispered, a single tear slipping out and down her cheek.

Something _must_ be in the water that gave you an inability to hold onto your tears, I swear.

"I know what you mean." I murmured sadly.

She looked at me for a long time before yanking me toward her for a tight and crushing hug. I gasped in surprise but quickly returned it as she started laughing and I did too.

"I'm _so_ sorry. For, you know, everything." She whispered.

"Me too." I replied. "No more boys come between us!" I giggled through the silly promise.

Because it _was_ silly. I knew already that if it came down to Derek, werewolf, and Allison, werewolf _hunter_...I'd side with Derek. Besides, what would keep her from one day hunting _me_? It's not like I was exactly your average human being.

We grinned and sat back in our seats, quickly switching the topic of conversation to our upcoming history test and other school related things like the Winter Formal coming up that, thank you _Jesus_, had nothing to do with Derek. Before we made it to my house she asked if I wanted to ride with her in the morning and I quickly agreed, hoping to cut her off if she knew about the supposed no driving rule that I was supposed to abide by if I was injured…_which_ I no longer was. But no one needed to know that, _especially_ the two adults in the car.

When the Escalade came to a stop outside my house I thanked Mr. Argent again, even though my inner-self was spitting and hissing at him on the inside like a feral cat, and I waved to Allison before slipping inside my lit up and warm home.

Right into the wrath of my witchy aunt.

* * *

"Where the _hell_ have you been!" She shouted as I stepped into the kitchen warily.

I stared at her, my brows arched and my mouth forming a perfect 'O' shape with my lips. I'd expected her to be upset, but she'd _never_ actually raised her voice at me before. Not in anger at least. Plus, where did she get off yelling at _me_?! She'd helped keep a huge secret for practically my entire life, if anyone had the right to yell it was me!

"I did some dance sets and then had a bit of a scare. I didn't feel like coming home so I took a jog and visited Derek's uncle in the hospital. Is that _alright_ with you?" I asked, a bit of a challenge in my voice.

I had made it for four years practically on my own, I could take care of myself.

_"She's just trying to watch out for you."_ My conscious admonished me quietly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes inwardly. Dammit.

"I'm sorry, I should've called. But being around him was _almost_ like being around Derek and I just fell asleep. I was exhausted, I'm _still_ exhausted."

We looked at each other a moment before Grace moved around the counter and wrapped me tightly in a hug, squeezing me into her. It was the first time I'd hugged her since I'd started down this road full of supernatural powers, links, and lord only _knows_ what else. I hesitated for a moment but then quickly wrapped my arms around her tightly. This was _Grace_, who had basically become a second mother to me and I'd known all my life.

Witch-Hybrid or not, she was still _her_ and I was still _me_.

When we broke apart she wiped at her eyes and I grinned as she shoved me lightly, passing a steaming mug of hot chocolate my way. I shrugged off Peter's jacket and draped it over the bar stool before hopping up on it and sipping carefully.

"We should call your father, he has news." Grace murmured, watching me from across the bar.

I gripped my cup tightly and looked up at her. "Good or bad?"

She shrugged her shoulders as I let out a breath. "I don't know, he just told me to have you call when you got home."

I scrubbed at my face lightly and pulled my phone out from its resting place between my waistband and my hip. Ignoring the missed calls and texts, I scrolled through my contacts until my father's number shined back at me. Grace squeezed my hand and I smiled a little in thanks before tapping his number gently.

It rang all of two times before he snatched it up.

"Christen?" He asked quietly.

"No, _Cinderella_. Who else is it going to be?" I joked lightly.

Silence. Okay…

"_Where_ have you been?" he asked, annoyed.

I glanced up at Grace and glared accusingly at her as she raised her hands in the air. Seriously, she went and ratted me out to my father. She was supposed to be on _my_ side.

"_Around_. Nothing dangerous, don't worry. So, what's the deal." I asked, my voice tightening as my hands did on my mug while I placed the phone in the middle of the bar on speaker so Grace could hear.

There was a loud exhale of breath and I squeezed my eyes shut as the tears began to fall uncontrollably and without warning, already knowing what he was going to say. Derek was dead, he'd found him _dead_. It's what I'd been preparing myself for since earlier that afternoon in the dance room. I could handle this, I could get through it, I'd make it, I'd-

"I've got him." My father's voice wafted through the phone.

My eyes sprang open as I sucked in a ragged breath, choking on my own air and meeting Grace's stunned face. Did he just say he-

"He's with me now. Knocked out, but still breathing." My father chuckled good-naturedly.

I squealed, literally squealed like the most girlish girl ever. He was _alive_! The Alpha hadn't killed him, hadn't torn him to pieces, he was _alive_! I didn't care about the lies, the days of awfulness, the pain, none of it because the werewolf that I loved so deeply that I felt it in every fiber of my being was _alive_.

"The knockout was just a fluke. I tend to have a flair for dramatics, much like _you_." I giggled quietly at his explanation.

It was true, I did have a flair for the dramatics. I silently bet Derek was going to be completely irate when he woke up, but I'm sure that my father could handle himself. If need be, he'd just knock him out again.

"Are you coming here? When will you get here? Where did you find him?" I spouted off question after question to my father in a speedy and high voice.

His laughter made me smile like a little kid. Derek was coming _home_!

"_Yes_ we're coming there. I figure we'll make it back in town tomorrow afternoon or evening. I won't be home until the weekend though. I need to pay a visit to your _grandmother_. I have a feeling that during your…_episode_, you managed to send a blast of power her way the same time you did mine."

I winced. _Oops_.

"Okay, that's no big deal. As long as you aren't gone _too_ long." I murmured, wincing again at the childishness of my request.

It was _exactly_ what Lydia had warned me against, getting too attached to him and slipping back into old patterns that we'd hadn't shared since before he had taken to his work so devotedly. But he'd done that for me, so now since I was experiencing my swirly, twirly power stuff...he should be able to stay home more. Right?

"I won't be, I promise." He murmured, a chuckle in his voice.

"Where did you find him Matthew? Was he hurt?" Grace asked, smiling at me.

Silence.

All I could hear was gentle breathing and the dull sound of the car's engine through the static as my father held the phone to his ear. I looked at Grace in confusion, checking the signal bars on my phone. Had he heard us?

"Dad?" I asked.

More silence.

A sharp and ominous sense of foreboding filled my body, making me furrow my brows at the phone. I wasn't the only one who felt like something was off, Grace had stiffened next to me noticeably, glancing down at me worriedly.

"_Dad_!" I shrieked, finally cracking.

He sucked in another breath before murmuring above a whisper. "I found him in a bar…in San Francisco."

I froze, staring at the phone. No, that _couldn't_ be right. Why would he be healed and healthy in a bar in San Francisco without letting me know? Why would he be there _period_ if he wasn't being held by the Alpha? Why wouldn't he be _here_…with me. Unless, unless-

"I'm sorry, do _what_?" I asked, my voicing cutting over the words in a high pitch, straining.

_Surely_ I'd heard wrong.

"A bar. He was in a bar in San Francisco." My father murmured.

I sucked in a breath much like his as pain, new and even more potent pain, sliced through my chest and heart. It made it hard to breathe, hard to think, and I barely grasped the words that were rushing from the phone.

"-going to be _fine_. I haven't gotten to talk to him and explain things yet but everything will be just-" he was talking rapidly, trying to assure me.

"Stop." I said quietly.

Grace watched me warily, inching the glass mug from my fingers and taking it away from me slowly. Like I was going to destroy the thing or something. I would've laughed at her precautions if everything hadn't been just so _awful_.

"Are you- are you saying he was _there_ of his own free will?" I asked quietly.

My voice was surprisingly steady, strong. I wasn't entirely sure that it was actually my own, but it was. I waited as the silence continued, already knowing his answer just from the length of time it took him to say it. It was because he didn't _want_ to say it, didn't want to tell me, but that _didn't_ make it less true.

"Ye-yes." My father stammered.

My brows rose in surprise. Not at the answer, because I'd already figured that out, but from my father's obvious lack of his normally steady, calm and cool demeanor. My father _doesn't_ stammer. He's made a living off of his ability to speak fluidly, to dance with words so they either paint the most gorgeous picture you've ever seen or tangle you in the tightest web of confusion you've ever experienced.

"Pull over." I uttered.

"Christen,"

"_PULL_ _over_." I shouted, wincing immediately. I hadn't meant to do that, it wasn't his fault.

I breathed heavily and my heart lurched when I heard a low and familiar groan in the background. He was stirring, coming around, just as he had that night that _everything_ had gone to hell. When I opened my mouth to speak next, my words were low and precise, demanding despite the fact that this was my father I was talking to. But that fact didn't really even register.

"You _wake_ him up. I don't care how, just _don't_ hurt him. You wake him up and talk to him if you want, enlighten him of the situation, I don't care. But you do _NOT_ force him to come back here if he doesn't want."

Silence filled the other end of the line as another low groan that sounded almost like a protest filled the static on the phone and I bit down on my lip to keep from crying.

"Christen," my father tried again.

"NO. _No_. It's not _right_ dad. If he doesn't want to come here, if he's done with…with _whatever_ we had, then that's that. You _cannot_ make him come here just so that I stay balanced or what the hell ever it is. Don't you _see_ that? That's taking away his _choice_."

I sucked in another breath at the sound of yet another groan of protest, this time louder than before. He was waking up, he was waking up and I _couldn't_ be on the phone with my father when he did. It'd kill me.

"Help him. Give him _whatever_ he needs if he's trying to get away from the Alpha. Don't hurt him, _or_ yell at him. If he doesn't...love me, he _doesn't_ have to come here. He doesn't owe me _anything_, I did what I did out of love."

There was a deep sigh that I recognized as my father and another loud groan, closer to the phone this time.

"Promise me daddy." I whispered, my voice breaking on the words. "_Promise_ me."

I waited a few moments, growing increasingly anxious.

"I promise."

And with that I disconnected the call, right as Derek's voice seemed to float through it. I stared at the counter, unmoving, for a long time. _Too_ long I suppose, because Grace seemed to officially _freak_ out. She was fluttering around the large kitchen cleaning things that didn't need to be cleaned and arranging then rearranging things on the counter. I watched, that was all I could do, the pain lacing through my body made it _impossible_ to move.

I had told him I loved him, and I _did_ love him still, and he…didn't love me back.

It was that simple really.

Because when it came down to it, supernatural or not, I was still a seventeen year old girl and he was still a twenty-two year old boy. We were young, reckless and stupid, just like we were _supposed_ to be. And when you're young, love _doesn't_ always work out.

Life isn't a fairy tale, _even_ for supernaturals.

I sucked in a jagged breath and noticed the sleeve of Peter's jacket falling over my leg. I furrowed my brow, picking it up and looking at it hard. I _needed_ something to distract me from the rejection, pain and embarrassment. Along with the fact that my father was probably talking to the man I loved right at this very moment.

"Grace?" I called to her, watching her head pop up and out from the pantry. "Can you use your magic fairy dust to make this fit like a girl's jacket? I _think_…I think I want to do some revamping of my wardrobe tonight. What do you think?"

My voice was soft, broken…_tired_. But strong at the same time, determined. _Willful_.

Grace's smile widened as she approached me, her brows raising in a knowing glance. She nodded her head, taking the jacket from me and shaking it out to look it over with appraising eyes.

"I know _just_ the thing." She replied.


	103. Chapter One-Oh-Three

**Author's Note: **Here is Matthew and Derek's chapter! They make a super tense duo, which is funny because they're both trying to do the same thing and protect Christen. Hope you guys have been enjoying the chapters tonight! Thank you _SO_ much for the reviews, favorites and follows! I know I've said it before but I can't believe there's so much support for the story and that you all seem to love it as much as I do!

Go team Desten, Cherek, Cerek! (;

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (I totally should, I'd so play Christen's character!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Derek's POV~_

Derek was slowly waking, picking up on the fact that he was strapped into a moving vehicle that was speeding down the highway pretty quickly. His eyes blinked slowly, taking in the man next to him behind the wheel. It was that _guy_, the same one who had flashed his eyes a different color and then Derek had been spiraling down, down, down into darkness.

"_Pull over!"_ a soft familiar shriek filled Derek's ears making him groan as he tried to sit up some.

That was Christen, that was_ her_ voice.

Derek tugged at the seatbelt holding him in placed as he glanced around hazily, jerking forward as the moving vehicle came to a sudden stop on the dark and deserted side of the road.

"_-but you do NOT force him to come back here if he doesn't want." _

The soft sound of her strained voice filled his ears again and he groaned once more, looking for her. He glanced all around him but she wasn't in the car. It was then that he noticed the small white phone in the man's hands.

"Christen," the man next to him uttered sadly.

Derek's eyes widened and he finally managed to sit up all the way. The man next to him shot him a look that was a mixture of anger, sadness and guilt before he glanced back to the phone. Derek's brows knitted in confusion as he tried harder to listen through the ringing in his ears, his senses still hazy from the unconsciousness.

"_-not right dad. If he doesn't want to come here, if he's done with…with whatever we had, then that's that. You cannot make him come here just so that I stay balanced or what the hell ever it is. Don't you see that? That's taking away his choice."_

Derek started at the sad conviction in her voice while she spoke hurriedly through the phone. She thought he was _done_ with what they were? Done with her and what they had? Why- _why_ did she think that? He tried to speak, to call out to her, but his mind was still too chaotic and it only came out as a louder groan that sounded something like a 'no' but he wasn't sure.

"_-If he doesn't love me, he doesn't have to come here. He doesn't owe me anything, I did what I did out of love."_

What the _hell_? Who had she been talking to that made her think he didn't love her? _Where_ was she getting this shit? Derek's anger was enough to make his mind finally clear…just as the man next to him hung up the phone.

"What the…_why_ does she think I'm done with her? Did _you_ tell her that?" Derek spat, clawing angrily at the seatbelt locking him in.

"Of course not! I would _never_ tell my daughter something like that knowing she loves you!" The man across from him spat back at him, fury lacing his tone and flashing in his eyes.

Literally.

Derek clenched his jaw as he stared at the man across the console from him. So _this_ was Christen's infamous absentee father, the one that came and went throughout the last four years of his girl's life. Derek noticed now that he'd been right earlier in seeing the familiarities in him. She shared multiple features with him.

"My name is Matthew, in case you didn't know." The man nodded to him, starting up the car again as he pulled back onto the road.

Derek's head whipped around. They were in a suburban style vehicle, not his car. Where the _hell_ was his car?!

"It's behind us, my driver is driving it instead." Matthew muttered next to him knowingly.

Derek glared across the seat at Christen's father. "What are _you_, a mind reader?"

The man actually chuckled next to him, shaking his head. "Hardly, though that _would_ be a talent that I'd love to acquire."

"Let me try again, maybe a little more _bluntly_. What the hell are you? I _know_ you're not human, your eyes turned red and you knocked me the hell out without even _touching_ me." Derek growled.

The man actually had the nerve to chuckle, again. Derek's low snarl rumbled through his chest, filling the inside of the care.

"No need to snarl wolf, we have plenty of time for answers. Starting off with what I am will be easiest to further explain what _Christen_ is but I have a few questions of my _own_ if you don't mind." Matthew murmured quietly, his eyes darting to Derek before fixing back on the road.

The muscle in Derek's jaw ticked some as he spoke, biting out the words. "If you don't mind me _not_ answering them."

Matthew laughed lowly, succeeding instantly in infuriating Derek. How could this guy just keep laughing as if this whole situation wasn't the most _fucked_ up thing Derek had ever been a part of? He'd basically been kidnapped by his girlfriend's father and was now headed off to God only knows where.

"_Girlfriend?"_ His inner-voice asked, smirking.

Derek resorted to a menacing scowl, waiting for Matthew's questions and ignoring the mental question his conscious asked him.

"Do you love my daughter?" He asked quietly, making Derek freeze.

Of all the things for the man across from him to ask, _that_ was the last question on earth Derek would've thought to be on the list. He cleared his throat a couple times, his brain bouncing back and forth between answers.

"Yeah. Yeah, I _do_." He muttered, staring at the lights on the dash, his fingers gripping the seat tightly.

And he did. As much as it scared the hell out of him because it made him worry for her, he loved her. Couldn't stay away from her, didn't think he'd _ever_ be happy without her. Which is why it made absolutely _no_ sense that she'd thought that he was over it, over her.

Matthew seemed to visibly relax next to him. "Will you help her? Protect her in any way you can as she will undoubtedly do for you?"

Derek squinted at the man across from him, his face morphing from angry and glaring to incredulous. Where was this guy getting these out from left field questions?

"Of _course_." Derek replied simply.

It was a wolf's nature to protect its own, _especially_ when they felt as strongly as he did. He'd protect her with his life, anything less would be unacceptable and even if he weren't a wolf, he'd still do the same.

"You _left_ her." Matthew stated, accusation in his tone.

"So did _you_." Derek shot back heatedly.

There was a pause before Matthew spoke again. "I guess we both did it thinking it was for the best."

Derek nodded vaguely, his jaw still clenched tightly as he held back words he didn't want to say. Derek had left not knowing what else to do, how else to protect her. Her father had left by choice to pursue working dreams. They weren't the same thing at all.

"Do you plan on leaving her _again_ if something goes wrong?" He asked Derek quietly.

Derek sighed and immediately shook his head.

He wouldn't be making that mistake ever again. Even if it might be the safer thing for her, he didn't think he could manage to leave her behind because of something, no matter what the threat was. In reality, she'd be safest by his side rather than alone and Derek just didn't have the strength to _not_ have her around. It had been the roughest three days of his life minus the day he lost his family, and he couldn't do it again. Everything about her seemed to stabilize him. He felt better, he worked better, lived better.

Everything.

Matthew nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. Derek waited in silence for his explanation, his fingers digging in to the seat again as he grew more and more irritated and impatient through the quiet that had settled inside the car.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell you _are_ now?" Derek growled lowly, no longer able to wait.

Matthew took a deep breath next to him, mumbling something about no matter how long you prepared for this day, it never was as easy as they say. Derek's brow arched in confusion at his words before Matthew turned to him with a slight, tight smile.

"Yes, I suppose that will be an easy lead in to what Christen is, like I said. I'm _sure_ you've wondered and been trying intently the past few weeks to figure it out yourself?" Matthew asked quietly.

Derek nodded curtly in response. He hadn't gotten much, but they had tried a few things.

The man next to him sucked in a breath before letting it out and glancing at the wolf next to him.

"I happen to be something called an Incubus Fury-Fae Hybrid."

Derek stared at him a moment, his eyes widening in shock and confusion at the man's answer before he stole a line his girlfriend had muttered just a few days prior.

"What in the actual hell is _that_?"

* * *

_~Matthew's POV~_

Matthew grinned as the boy next to him looked toward him like he had _completely_ lost his mind. If he could guess, even though the wolf had been born a pureblood, he probably had no clue about the world of hybrid supernaturals, Talia had masked her knowledge well. Few actually did know about his kind. It wasn't like the group he and Jessica belonged to really _broadcasted_ themselves into the world, for the most part they stuck within their own. It was mainly a safety precaution because hybrids were typically extremely powerful depending on their lineage.

Like Christen, like him.

"An Incubus Fury-Fae Hybrid, Mr. Hale." Matthew murmured, turning back to the world speeding by.

"I heard you the _first_ time." Derek growled. "What _is_ that?"

Matthew smiled. "Have you ever heard of an Incubus?"

"You mean the demon thing from mythology that has sex with women in their _sleep_?" Derek hissed sarcastically.

Matthew nodded, a smirk playing on his lips. "That's all folklore, though in the beginning I have no doubt that things like that occurred. What it's really about though, is _energy_."

He looked over at the boy next to him, sitting angrily but quiet, listening.

"Every living and even non-living thing has energy constantly flowing throughout it and around it. You have one, Christen has one, we _all_ do. An Incubus, or succubus for women, _uses_ that energy. Feeds off of it in a way. We can take a little and you won't even notice, or we can take a lot and actually _kill_ you." Matthew murmured, feeling the wolf next to him stiffen.

"You're saying you _eat_ people's life-force." He deadpanned.

Matthew laughed. "I'm saying it's _possible_. But that was more of a fifteenth and sixteenth century kind of thing. Incubus hybrids of today no longer need the energies of others to survive, thanks to the hybridity actually. Instead, we can use it to…_persuade_ you for lack of better words."

There was a moment of silence before the wolf next to him spoke again.

"_That's_ why you have such high ratings with your cases." The wolf next to him stated, thinking aloud.

Matthew chuckled and glanced over at Derek sitting next to him before turning back to the road in front of him. The boy was cunning, calculating…_everything_ he was supposed to be. Most either didn't catch onto the fact that being what he was would help with his profession or it took them much longer to reach the same conclusion Derek had in mere moments.

"It certainly helps, I won't deny that. But it's not everything, I still have to prove innocence and I can't cover everything up with a little bit of energy pulls here and there. That would be much too noticeable." He murmured.

They traveled in silence for a little while longer and Matthew let the boy have it. Learning a whole other lever of the supernatural world exists when you thought you already _knew_ all you needed to can be a lot to grasp onto, and Matthew knew they weren't anywhere _near_ the end of the discussion.

"Is Christen…is she one of _those_ too?" Derek said uncertainly.

Matthew's eyes narrowed at the wolf's tone. He sounded almost, worried, like he was hoping Matthew would say no. After answering his questions earlier about not leaving her and loving her positively, Matthew hated to think that the boy would change his mind based on little knowledge or rash judgments. He too dealt with the shortcomings of people being afraid of what he was, _that's_ why there were such a thing as werewolf hunters.

"No, that's not the side from me that's seemingly begun to manifest itself in her, but she might have a few traits from those abilities. I must say Derek, I don't take _kindly_ to your tone. If I didn't _know_ better, I'd say you sound disgusted." Matthew growled, his brow raising on his words.

Derek's angry eyes turned on him. "That's _not_ what I'm saying. I'm saying…I'm saying I don't know how to _do_ this!"

His yell mixed with a roar in the small confines of the car and Matthew felt his eyes flicker at the sudden onslaught of angry energy. He sucked in a breath, rolling his neck and shoulders as he took it in and let the anger fizzle out, his eyes returning to their natural golden hue. Matthew's eyes widened when he suddenly caught on to what was bothering the Hale wolf so.

"You've never been with someone other than _human_…have you?" Matthew asked quietly, almost fatherly.

The wolf stared out of his window, the low muttering of a 'No' barely reaching Matthew's ears before he heaved a sigh and noticed the flashing sign for a diner ahead of them. He signaled to Corbin, flashing his lights, before pulling off and guiding the large Escalade into a spot.

"What are we doing?" Derek bit out, his words stiff along with his body.

Matthew's smirk turned to him as he shut off the engine. "Eating. You look like you could use it, and I promised my daughter I wouldn't _force_ you to come back with me."

Derek watched him warily as Matthew smoothly stepped out of the vehicle, meeting Corbin on the patch of concrete in front of the hood. He waited patiently for the wolf, knowing that he would _only_ come on his own terms. But Matthew had answers the boy wanted, so it didn't take long before the wolf was sliding out of the vehicle, his heavy boots connecting with the dust in the parking lot and making a small cloud puff up around him. He came to stand next to Matthew, though not too closely, facing him at his full height and his stance defensive. Matthew could feel Derek's barely leashed inner-wolf snapping and snarling to be let free.

The boy had a great deal of power, and he'd need every single ounce of it.

"I'll tell you what you need to know about Christen, about the _two_ of you, and then I'll leave you. She made me promise, you make the decision to return on your own."

Matthew smiled a little and turned, heading into the diner with the wolf close on his heels.


	104. Chapter One-Oh-Four

**Author's Note: **Ohmygod, Ohmygod, _Ohmygod!_ Okay, so _HERE_ we go! In this chapter (All Derek's POV by the way) you finally find out _WHAT_ Christen is in its entirety. Last chapter Matthew discussed what he was and you probably deduced your own conclusions about Christen's hybrid nature, but in this chapter it becomes completely clear. Matthew is _sneaky_ like that, but Derek's got him on lock (;  
That being said, I chose Christen's hybrid halves based on what I thought Derek needed in his life throughout the seasons. He just seems to keep getting backhanded and it's been driving me freaking _INSANE_. Hence, the development of this Fic where I created an OC that I thought could compliment Derek in every way. Be the light that he needs in the darkness that's been his life, and the silent support that we _all_ know Derek needs but just won't admit. A full-out partner really, the sweet girl to his bad boy. Not too sweet thought, because she can _obviously_ kick some ass when need be.

So! Read, enjoy, have fun and love Desten! Or Cherek, Cerek, Dersten, take your pick!

Happy Reading!

P.S- _ONE_ _HUNDRED AND ONE_ reviews! Holly _mess_! You guys are the best! (That kind of rhymed!) (:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (I wish, for real), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Derek's POV~_

Derek settled into his chair on his own side of the shaky diner table cautiously, still unsure about the men in front of him. He was steadily becoming more certain that Christen's father was not a threat, though he was _still_ wary of the hybrid, but the other guy was someone that Derek didn't even know how he fit into the equation. He was big and broad, someone that could obviously put up a pretty good fight if need be. Derek was certain he'd come out on top, _but_ he'd sustain some broken bones before the end of it.

And he really didn't like that the guy had been driving his _car_.

At all.

Derek's scowl deepened when a low chuckle came from Matthew Collins who sat directly across from him, knowingly assessing the wolf at the table.

"His name is Corbin Lexington. He's of no threat to you, but like a brother to me. _He's_ the one that led me to you." Mathew chuckled through the statement, clapping the body-guard looking man who sat to his right on the back.

Derek's eyes narrowed. "_How_?"

Matthew grinned as Corbin tapped his temple. "Sight."

Derek frowned, his brow arching as he turned to look back at his girlfriend's father. The facial expression he wore stated his thoughts plainly, they read "Are you _freaking_ kidding me?"

Matthew's grin continued. "Corbin is a clairvoyant. It's not _foolproof_, but it's certainly a handy talent."

Derek was about to speak, but Matthew suddenly stiffened, sitting straight in his chair. His eyes settled on something over Derek's shoulder and he turned, glancing for what had the hybrid on edge. A waitress was slowly making her way toward them, menus in her hand. Derek turned back around and noticed a dull red sparkle in Matthew's eyes before the man cut the girl off mid-sentence.

"Hi, what can I-"

"Hello _Scarlett_. My friends and I will take three of your burger plates and drinks. Don't worry about the menus, we won't be needing them. Run _along_ now."

Derek's eyes widened as he listened, recognizing the sugary-sweet tone that matched the one he'd heard from Christen a few days prior. He glanced up at the girl quickly, noticing her blank stare before she smiled brightly and scampered away. He stared after her before slowly turning warily back to the man across from him who met him with a smirk.

"It's a trick. Only really works when you use their names, though if they're weak or you're powerful enough you don't need it." Matthew murmured.

Derek stared at him. "You just…"

"Yes, I know. My daughter wouldn't be happy about it, she hasn't been too _keen_ on the few displays she's witnessed since the night at the school. But sometimes it's necessary. I wouldn't want listening ears on this conversation." Matthew uttered.

Derek clenched his fists under the table in frustration. This had just become that much more confusing and he didn't enjoy being at the disadvantage he was. It made him feel vulnerable, weak, _neither_ of which he was used to or wanted to be. His jaw ticked in annoyance as his gaze narrowed on the man in front of him.

"Where were we?" Matthew asked quietly.

"You were going to tell me _what_ Christen is." Derek muttered, barely containing the growl in his chest.

Matthew looked up at him, mischievousness settling in his eyes as he grinned at Derek. The next words out of his mouth were ones that Derek _definitely_ hadn't been expecting.

"Well isn't it obvious Mr. Hale? She's your _mate_." Matthew said laughingly.

Derek froze, the anger that pinched his features becoming pure shock. His fist slipped off his leg, causing him to jerk forward some at the loss of balance. Had he just said that she was his…_mate_? His wolf howled happily in agreement from deep inside him as he continued to watch the man across from him whose smirk grew wider at the obvious shock Derek was still suffering from.

"_How_ do you…_how_ can she…she's _not_…" Derek trailed off, confusion settling in a thick haze over his mind.

"A _wolf_? She doesn't have to be, don't worry. I'm not wrong, she _is_ your mate. In our hybrid society, we acknowledge them as links, but that's just simple terminology. She is your mate Derek, it's absolutely certain, and deep down _you_ know it too." Matthew said quietly.

Derek glanced at the man while emotions filtered over his face. Happiness, humor, confidence, and a touch of sadness, all mixed into one five second moment before they were gone, his features smoothing quickly.

"Without _her_ you'll never reach the full extent of your abilities or your power. She is an extra foundation, a boost to what you already possess. You've probably already seen signs, things that used to be more difficult or harder to obtain when you weren't with her now come easily almost."

Derek swallowed as Matthew's words continued flowing through his brain. The hybrid was right, things _had_ been much easier with her. Derek had been stronger, more focused, even when he worried about her he'd still been better able to handle situations.

"The two of you will never be as strong or capable on your own as you _will_ be with each other. You balance each other out and keep each other whole. It makes the pair of you _almost_ indestructible in your own ways." Matthew murmured. "And when you become Alpha, that will only increase."

Derek's head snapped up at the man's last sentence. "I'm _not_ an Alpha." He finally rasped, his throat seeming to stick and close over the words as he slowly spoke.

"But you _will_ be." Matthew nodded knowingly.

Derek's eyes narrowed. This guy had to be _insane_.

"How do you _know_ all this?" Derek growled.

Matthew sighed heavily, his eyes darting around the room before continuing. "The group that my family belongs to has been around for centuries. It dates back to almost the beginning of mythical creatures and the supernaturals. They're guarded, increasingly centered on their own and don't allow others to just come into knowledge of them _without_ there being a purpose."

"A _purpose_?" Derek questioned.

"Each hybrid that is born into the world has _ties_ they are born with. Bonds to their parents' powers _and_ a link. A link, or mate in your words, is _always_ a pureblooded supernatural and is usually of a powerful bloodline and family. Like _you_ Mr. Hale."

"What makes you think that I'm-" Derek started but was cut off.

"Don't be stupid Derek, I'm a man of extreme wealth and knowledge that's apart of something you've never even _heard_ of. Do you _really_ think I don't know _who_ your mother was? What she represented to the world of werewolves?"

Derek froze at the mention of his mother, of his family.

"Don't for one second think that I don't know _who_ Talia Hale was or _what_ she meant to the supernatural world. I knew her when you hadn't even broken into your full stride yet, even before your eyes turned blue."

Derek's eyes widened in further shock and he winced in memory of Paige's death, ignoring the slow nod of the man across from him.

"Yes, I know _all_ about the Hale family, one of the most widely known and sought after families of purebred wolves in this country and even in the world. _That_ is why it's you. _That's_ why you're her link, and _she_ is your mate. Her power is of great enough levels to rival your own. Only _she_ is a match for what you have rooted deep inside of you."

Derek sucked in a breath over the lump that had risen in his throat over the words spoken of his mother and family. It was the first time in years that Derek had thought about or heard anyone speak of the Hales in such a way, and it reopened the old wounds brought on by the fire.

"What _is_ she Matthew?" Derek murmured, glancing up as he blinked through the wetness that had filmed over his irises.

It was Matthew's turn to run a hand through his hair and blow out a sigh, looking first to Corbin and then to Derek who was becoming increasingly impatient, awaiting the explanation of all the abilities he'd seen his girlfriend use.

"She's a _hybrid_, like I am." Matthew stated.

Derek clenched his jaw again, his eyes blazing. "Yes, you've made that clear. _What_ is she?"

Matthew watched him carefully, seeming to weigh his words hesitantly before finally opening his mouth. Luckily enough for him because Derek was _seriously_ about to come across the table at him with his teeth bared and his sights set on the man's throat.

"She's a Healer Fury-Fae Hybrid." Matthew uttered.

Derek sat back in his chair heavily, his limbs relaxing after finally getting his answer, while still keeping his eyes on the man's face across from him.

"A healer," he started.

"Fury-Fae Hybrid, _yes_." Matthew finished for him.

Derek's eyebrows knitted in contemplation. "What…what the hell _is_ that? She's a fairy? Is _that_ what you're saying?"

The thought was outrageous. Though, she _did_ resemble a graceful and lithe creature while she was dancing or moving, and her laughter _did_ trill and twinkle in a room, but a fairy? Of all things-

Matthew's laughter cut through Derek's thoughts and the wolf's eyes darted back to the girl in question's father.

"_No_, she's not a fairy, or not directly at least. Fae is a widely used term now, it no longer represents _only_ fairies. After a long and drawn out time, members of the hybrid society decided to deem the term Fae as a representation of mythical and supernatural creatures as a _whole_, not just fairies. _You_ would actually be considered a shape-shifting Fae, as all those that shape-shift are, before you're then broken down into species. Werewolf, werecats, and so on." Matthew murmured, crossing his arms over his chest with a smile.

Derek sat, stunned into silence.

"My wife is a pureblood Healer, one from an _extremely_ powerful bloodline in Ireland. It's actually considered a royal family in the supernatural world though regular humans know them only as an extremely philanthropic and wealthy family. She was prophesied as _my_ link right after I was born, as many members of her family had been for other hybrids. _I_ come from a hybrid father and purebred mother as well, like my daughter."

Derek swallowed audibly, nodding.

"_I_, however, was a bit of a surprise. Given my heritage, my parents fully expected a girl. It was almost certain because of the type of pureblood my mother is. That's not how the fates would have it though, so I became what I am today, taking the Incubus abilities from my father's side to mix with that of my mother's. _That's_ why Christen is going to be so _incredibly_ strong, _powerful_. I didn't receive the full powers of my mother's origin because I am not a woman, _obviously_. Christen is the _first_ female of the bloodline to get something along the lines of a double dose of what we are. It's given her a bond _back_ all the way to our original ancestor."

Derek sat up some, his eyes narrowing again. The man was cunning and careful with his words, constantly painting a picture that, while confusing, made sense. But he _never_ seemed to light onto what his mother was or centered in too much on the other half of him _or_ Christen.

"Christen's potent Healer heritage is what made it so easy for her to heal you after the Alpha's attack _and_ what gives her the ability to-" Matthew began again.

"_Stop_." Derek muttered.

Matthew stopped, stunned, his mouth still partially open. Derek looked at him intensely before opening his own mouth.

"The term _healer_ has its on self-implications. I get it, she's helped heal me through minor and major wounds multiple times now, as well as my uncle who's been catatonic for six years. I want to know about the _other_ side, the one that you seem to continue _avoiding_."

Matthew avoided his gaze for a moment before meeting his eyes again and smiling tightly. "You're observant."

"I'm a Hale." Derek countered.

Matthew took a deep breath, "A Fury-Fae Hybrid."

Derek nodded, crossing his arms as he listened.

"Have you ever _heard_ of The Furies Mr. Hale?" Matthew asked him, sitting up a little straighter as he leveled his stare on Derek.

Derek chose his words carefully. "Some, again from mythology."

"Yes, mythology. _Roman_ Mythology to be exact, though they played a major role in Greek Mythology as well under a different name, Erinyes. As old as they come, born right from the beginning almost as the children of _Nyx_, the exceptionally powerful and beautiful goddess of the night." Matthew murmured, staring into space.

Derek noticed the man he'd called Corbin shift almost uncomfortably and his eyes darted back to his girlfriend's father.

"What does _this_ have to do with Christen?" Derek asked lowly, his back stiff.

Matthew's eyes turned back on him, seeming to spark a little with their dull red color before he smiled, pride and admiration in his features.

"Because Christen is a _direct_ descendant of The Furies Mr. Hale." Derek sucked in a breath, his eyes widening at the response.

"She is an Infernal Goddess of _Vengeance_."


	105. Chapter One-Oh-Five

**Author's Note:** Ah, okay so I'm half and half on this one. I _really_ like it in a way because it gives Christen's Fury side a perfect chance to rise up and show its fiery face, but at the same time it's a little dramatic/'Holy-Crap-What-The-Hell-Is-_Wrong_-With-Her'! Meh, I don't know, I'm torn! Anyway, I hope you guys really loved the last chapter, I know that I did! There will probably be a few more chapters before Dersten is reunited as we go through the scenes of 'Lunatic' since we all know Derek doesn't show his handsome face until that night! There's _quite_ a showdown coming up though, so I think you guys may be glad for that (;

Thanks so much for all the new reviews! I'm so glad you guys liked the reveal of Christen's hybrid nature! **Dark-n-Twisty**is right, Peter _would_ absolutely adore her if he knew what she was. If, that is, he doesn't _already_ (;

Happy Reading!

Songs:  
Something soft like 'Landfill' by Daughter- First scene; Christen getting ready for school  
'Don't Bring Me Down' by ELO- Second scene; Car-dancing with Jackson  
'Supermassive Black Hole' by Muse- Second scene; Christen's Fury-Fae side's choice of "Walking-In" Anthem

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (So unfair), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

I groaned miserably, pathetically really, when the radio blasted through my stereo across the room as my alarm clock and woke me for my Monday morning. For a long time I thought my mother's idea to put the thing across the room so that I would actually have to get out of bed in order to turn it off, thus waking me up, was a great idea.

Today I _hated_ it.

Hate actually isn't a strong enough word, I _loathed_ it.

I heaved a sigh as I slowly sat up, shoving the plush comforter that I now had to use again because my werewolf boyfriend- AKA, personal space heater -had up and left me. I glared at the thing resentfully, like it was _its_ fault Derek was gone. Which was entirely ridiculous, like a down comforter could be responsible for a guy not loving you? I sighed and slipped down off the mattress, crossing my room in small hops over the clothes and shoes that littered the floor to turn off the alarm.

My sarcastic comment about magic fairy dust being used to redo my wardrobe to my witchy aunt had spurred the woman into some serious action.

After looking at Peter's black leather jacket for a while, Grace had given me a sly grin and passed her hand over the garment a few times in strategic places before holding it back up to me and demanding that I try it on. I had tilted my head to the side, one brow furrowing and my mouth caught between a laugh and a _'What?!'_ before taking it from her and shrugging it on. She had arched her own eyebrow in response and pushed me up the stairs to my room, shoving me lightly in front of the mirror to show me that I looked-

Hot.

_Extremely_ hot really.

I'm not one to think of myself in that way, though I _did_ like to think that I was cute and pretty, but this?

This was edgy, sexy…_deviant_.

I'd absolutely loved it, so much so that I hadn't even noticed the quiet sugary laughter in my own mind.

After that revamp, I'd tossed things onto the bed that I hadn't worn in a long time or that I thought could use a little something extra from her magic touch. Literally, _magic_. We'd gone through almost my entire closet, shoes included, adding glitter or sparkles here and there, cinching things up or loosening them, cutting slits or creating open backs, all the while jamming out to girl power playlists.

Completely ignoring the fact that my werewolf _not_-boyfriend (because we'd never had that talk and he'd _left_ before we had the chance) had up and skipped town without a _single_ word.

When we'd finished I stepped back and admired the new clothes that were like a version of a Cosmo magazine. I had a selection of dark and sexy now to go with my cute and preppy that I'd always known. I'd kept a good bit of my old style, just adding a bit of glitter here or there thanks to my aunt, because in the end _that_ was still me.

I just wanted to try out a little something new, see how it went.

I didn't let myself think about where the urge to do so came from, or the fact that there was no way in _hell_ my father wouldn't be pissed. But Grace assured me she knew how to handle him, and we'd finally crashed around two in the morning.

Now it was seven and if I didn't hurry up, I'd be _totally_ late.

I had just about finished with my makeup and curling my hair, determined to learn how Allison got her curls so perfect, when a text made its way to my phone. I used my teeth to hold onto my shadow brush while I swiped my phone open and checked the message.

_Ally: OMG I'm so sorry. My dad is being crazy and won't let me drive to school. Do you have a ride?_

I smiled, reading into Allison's text her total annoyance over her overprotective father. I wasn't surprised though, I had figured he would do something like that. I _had_ been surprised that he didn't say no when Allison first offered the night before right away.

_Me: Totally! No biggie, I'll take care of it. Meet you by lockers?_

_Ally: Yes! Coffee on me!_

I did frown a little after I had finished the conversation and the last touches on my makeup. Grace had already left for school, taking her things with her. She'd offered to stay a few more nights but I told her I didn't mind the time alone, I needed it really, so I could get _used_ to it again. Lydia was already headed to the spa for her hair appointment, I _wasn't_ talking to Scott or Stiles (even though the kid had totally drunk dialed me last night and left the most ridiculous and incoherent voicemail I'd ever heard) and Derek was gone.

That really only left myself and-

Shrill ringing cut off my thoughts and I looked down to the face of my homescreen to see who was calling.

Jackson.

My eyes narrowed, wondering what this was about before I remembered my _extreme_ exit the day before. I cringed and swiped the call open.

"Morning gorgeous." Jackson's smooth voice filled my ear while I stood and slipped my feet into the blood-red heels I was wearing today.

"Morning Jacks," I said, my tone conveying that I'd rolled my eyes at his greeting.

"I hear you're in need of a _ride_ Miss. Collins," he said, speaking over the soft sound of his radio.

I froze, staring at myself in the mirror as I spoke. "How'd you know that?"

"Allison called, said she had to deal with her dad this morning and that she'd left you high and dry without a ride. Want one?" He murmured carefully.

I paused for a moment. "_You_ want to give _me_ a ride to school?"

It really wasn't that big of a deal, he didn't live that far from me, only one neighborhood over actually. But there'd been all this weird almost-sexual tension since the night at the school when he'd taken care of me. His texts and calls had been flirty, and yesterday with the _towel-only_-clad tour through the locker room had been downright suggestive.

"Sure, it's no big deal. You're like what, _five_ minutes from me?" He asked.

"What about _Lyd_?" I asked, emphasizing the name of his girlfriend and my bestfriend.

"I already asked her, she's totally fine. Said you could 'keep an eye on me', whatever _that_ means." He scoffed, annoyed.

I laughed quietly, nodding to myself as I finished dressing. He wasn't lying, I knew what that hidden message from Lydia was.

"Alright, I'd love one. Do you need-" I started but he cut me off.

"Already here." He murmured.

I smiled, blushing some despite the fact that I knew it was ridiculous. He was Lydia's boyfriend for goodness sakes and she would scratch my eyes out in a _second_ if she thought I was messing around with him.

"See you in a minute." I murmured.

"Looking forward to it." He replied, and disconnected.

I stared at the phone and then myself in the mirror, shaking my head.

The low-cut white dress showed a _little_ more cleavage than I normally displayed and was missing a good half of the back. It was covered in tiny iridescent shimmers that caught the red of my heels, bracelet, and necklace giving it an almost fiery hue when the sunlight streaming through my window hit it. I shrugged on Peter's leather jacket that was now almost skin-tight and looked myself over, fluffing my wavy hair around my shoulders. Grace had _really_ outdone herself with the clothes and I had played up my makeup to a style that I usually reserved for nights out.

I sighed and slipped my triple spiral necklace on, making sure to tuck the pendant under the fabric of the dress while I gazed around the room.

Derek's things were still _right_ where he'd left them and I bit down on my lip, wondering when I was going to be able to do something about them.

_Not_ today.

* * *

"This is a _death_ trap for girls in heels!" I muttered, finally managing to slide into the passenger seat of Jackson's silver Porsche.

He smirked, eyeing me. "If that's the case, then your _legs_ are the killer."

"Shut it Jacks!" I hissed, punching his arm.

He faked being in pain until I laughed happily at his ridiculousness. It was the first real laugh I'd had since the night before and my father's phone call. I bit my lip, turning away, and squeezed my eyes shut on the memories and thoughts that surfaced.

"_Don't think about it, just get through the day. You're strong and independent. You've got this_." I muttered to myself mentally.

"Hey you okay?" Jackson murmured, his hand tightening on mine as he started down the street and out of my neighborhood.

I nodded vaguely and watched as the houses turned to the forest and then back to the town as he drove.

We were silent, but it was something that was pretty companionable, and I thanked _God_ that he wasn't trying to make a move _or_ mentioning my insane behavior the afternoon before. As Jackson neared the school, I noticed Stiles' blue jeep ahead of us and narrowed my eyes in annoyance. It was like Jackson had read my mind because suddenly we were speeding forward, whipping in front of Stiles and the other wolf I knew before stopping at the light and waiting for our turn to pull into the lot.

There was a muffled _"What the hell!"_ and I giggled quietly, turning back in my seat to see Scott and Stiles glaring at me with shocked faces through the tiny back window. I turned back to the front and grinned over at Jackson as he smirked, pulling into the lot when the light turned green. He easily navigated into his spot in the first row of cars and we sat, the music still playing in the background, staring at the school.

The windows had been replaced, the blood was probably gone I was guessing, but the memories were still there. I winced at the phantom pain of the Alpha's claws slicing into my skin across my stomach that filtered through my system, gasping when Jackson's warm hand closed on mine.

"It's _okay_. You've got me and Lydia and even Allison to make it through this." He murmured quietly.

I nodded, noticing Stiles and Scott leaning up against the wall to the stairs after passing by Jackson's car, staring at us. I took a deep breath and nodded again, this time more strongly, and popped my door open, ready to face the world.

"-her boyfriend! He _killed_ all those people and _sliced_ her stomach open! How stupid did she have to-"

I instantly slammed my door closed, startling the girls who were walking by Jackson's car and alerting them to my presence. Their eyes widened as they noticed me in the passenger seat and Jackson sent them an evil sneer, waving them away from the car. We watched them scamper toward the doors, more than likely fearing for their social _lives_.

"I _can't_ do this Jacks. Everyone is talking about _Derek_ and he-" I started but Jackson cut me off.

He stared at me fiercely, squeezing my hand. "You _can_ do this. You're _Christen Collins_, one of the hottest girls in school and _Lydia Martin's_ bestfriend. You can _do_ this with your eyes closed."

I rolled my eyes, laughing shakily at his pep-talk.

"You need a walking-in anthem." He murmured, scrolling through the songs on his phone.

"A _what_?" I asked him incredulously.

"A _walking-in_ anthem! Everybody has them, _especially_ in sports. They help boost your confidence." He said emphatically.

"Jacks, I don't think a song," I murmured.

"Just _listen_." He urged.

I waited for the music to fill the car like he said. When it finally did I looked at him in shock, surprised he'd have an older song in his playlists, while he leaned forward and turned the volume up to near _blasting_ in the little car.

"Is this what I _think_ it is?" I shouted, giggling.

"Don't Bring Me Down by ELO!" Jackson shouted back, laughing.

I grinned, watching him shout-sing while he banged his fingers on the wheel and dash, bouncing in his seat and nodding his head with the music. It was the most carefree and happy I've _ever_ seen Jackson Whittemore in my entire life of knowing him and I felt a little of the 'Bestfriend's Boyfriend Hate' fall away as I watched him. He was _totally_ hilarious, and everyone in the parking lot was watching us- _including_ Scott and Stiles, the latter of which looked completely baffled while Scott's eyes narrowed.

"What!" he shouted, shoving me gently.

I shook my head and laughed, shrugging. "Just never get to see you like this. You should do it more often Jacks, I might actually be able to _stand_ you."

He rolled his eyes, his smirk falling back onto his lips as the song quieted. He handed me his phone, letting me scroll through the lists of songs while people watched us through the windshield.

I ignored them.

When I finally found one that seemed to call to me, making my blood heat a little as it ran through me and the energies inside me vibrate in excitement, I showed it to him. His eyebrow rose and he looked me up and down once.

"Well, I guess you _do_ look the part today." He murmured.

I laughed and shoved his shoulder. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Just that I never would've pegged you as a hard rock listening kind of girl." He smirked.

I grinned impishly and leaned in, returning his phone to his open hand gently. "Maybe you just have to get to _know_ me a little better." I murmured, dimly noticing a bit of the sugary tone returning to my voice.

He swallowed, his eyes glancing down to my red gloss-covered lips before clearing his throat and nodding.

"Alright then. You sit there and I'll get your door, then we'll share the headphones and blow those _bitches_ away."

I nodded and sat back, breathing heavily when the door closed with a loud click.

What the _hell_ was that? What was _wrong_ with me? I had just flirted with Jackson basically! _This_ was the kind of behavior deviations my father had warned me about, because I would never, _ever_ do this normally.

I stared out the windshield in a mild panic before noticing Scott's narrowed-eyed glare of judgment and suddenly, all those thoughts dimmed.

And I was _pissed_.

When Jackson opened my door I slid out and rose from the Porsche a lot more gracefully before. My body seemed to heat some as I stared into the wolf's eyes, the same smirk gracing my lips that I'd had in the hospital. Jackson shut my door and held up a headphone for me, scrolling to hit play on the song after we'd both put them in.

When his arm slipped around my waist to guide me, I didn't even flinch.

In fact, my smirk _intensified_ at Stiles and Scott's reactions, one with open-mouthed shock and the other with anger and flashing eyes.

Jackson's smirk was almost enough to match my supernatural one as we walked, passing by the girls who had been talking about Derek. I looked at them with my heated glare and they seemed to flinch, taking a step back. Scott moved to intercept us, reaching out toward my arm, but my gaze swung back toward him and narrowed as I flicked my hand out without even meaning to, _pushing_ him back against the concrete wall with his own energy.

"_Holy-_" Stiles muttered and my smirk widened, _if_ that was even possible.

Jackson shoved him out of the way and I raised my hand again without thinking, playing it off as flipping my hair back. But in reality, I sent a wave of energy toward the double doors that was strong enough to force them open with a loud bang, clearing the way for Jackson and I to saunter through, _literally_ blowing the crowd away just as he had said.

The entire time, the sugary sweet voice laughed gleefully, nodding her head as my blood heated and I felt my eyes flash to their new reddish-orange color that had resembled fire. My eyes widened as my blood finally cooled now that I was _away_ from the source of my anger, continuing to let Jackson guide me down the hallway. It had all been _her_, every second of it. The flirty insinuations, the strutting walk and smirk, and the waves of energy I'd used, _bended_ to do my will.

"_Yes, much better my dear, much better. Let your fury go."_ She hissed.


	106. Chapter One-Oh-Six

**Author's Note: **So I'm extremely glad that a bunch of you didn't _totally_ hate the last chapter! This one is extremely long, like twice the length I've ever done I think lol. So make sure to tell me if you like the fact that it's so long, or if you think that's too much. I think this one is pretty cool how it moves through all the different scenes of 'Lunatic' leading up to the full moon that night! And how it references a certain future pack member (;

Thanks so much for all the new reviews, favorites and follows! Seriously, you guys are the best. I should bake you cookies or something!

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (Dammit.), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

I quickly disentangled myself from Jackson's guiding grip after we'd made it down the hall and around the corner, calling a goodbye over my shoulder as I went. The last thing I needed on top of _everything_ else was a shit-ton of Jackson-Christen pairing rumors floating around the school and getting back to Lydia before she got here and I could tell her about what happened myself.

I sent a quick text to Allison telling her I couldn't do the hallway morning talk and asked her to meet me early in our history class. Five minutes later she was hurrying through the doorway, a look of concern on her face and two cups of Starbucks in her hands.

I sighed gratefully when she handed me one and _instantly_ dipped my head for a sip to calm my nerves.

"Are you _okay_? What happened? Didn't Jackson come by and get you?" She asked, sitting next to me quickly.

I nodded still sipping. "Yes he did, thank you for that. Panic attack, that's all I can think to call it." I murmured.

It was a _lie_, that had been anything but panic. Well, after I was _me_ again it was panic, but before it had been something _else_ entirely.

"Oh my God, what _happened_?" She asked, her voice rising shrilly.

I shook my head, gripping the desk. "When I was about to get out of the car, these two girls were talking about Derek. They said _he_ was the one that cut me open and all this other shit and I just couldn't…I couldn't _breathe_!" I whispered.

Her hand tightened on my arm, squeezing comfortingly and she smiled sadly at me. I smiled back, glad that she wasn't overly judgmental about the whole thing.

"I saw Scott when I came in. I know what you mean, I _seriously_ thought I was going to have a panic attack too. He was acting _weird_ though, all angry looking."

I nodded, keeping my facial expression clear. _I_ had been the source for that anger, though I still didn't get why. I mean, I got why _after_ I pushed him using his own aura, but I didn't get why he'd been annoyed I'd been with Jackson to begin with.

My eyes darted to the weather calendar unconsciously, widening when I took in the dates for the phases of the moon, my grip tightening on my coffee cup.

_Tonight_ was the full moon.

* * *

Two classes later I was ready to skip school, didn't even _care_ about what it would do to my grade if I missed our test. The rumors were running ramped about the Wednesday night at school and because I was the _only_ one out of the group the media had been able to confirm, thanks to my father's appearance and my hospital stay, most were centered on me.

Oh and my boyfriend (or _not_-boyfriend, whatever) was a killer.

_That_ too.

When I felt someone knock into me I gritted my teeth and was about to reach out and smack them for doing so when I noticed it was my strawberry-blonde bestfriend. I sighed heavily, looking over her new cut and arched my brow, nodding my head in approval.

"Like?" Lydia asked me, smirking.

"_Definitely_. The cut looks good with your face." I murmured.

"_Everything_ looks good with my face!" She pouted.

I laughed quietly, passing her my water bottle if she wanted a sip. She took it gratefully and drank some before handing it back and fixing her gaze on me. Steadily...calculating.

_Shit_.

"_Interesting_ morning?" She asked me nonchalantly.

I groaned, closing my eyes. "You've already heard? How? _How_ is that possible! You weren't even _here_!"

"I'm Lydia Martin." She shrugged in answer.

I sighed. "It's _not_ how you think. These girls were talking total shit about me and I told Jackson I wanted to go home. He basically told me to channel my 'Inner-Lydia Martin' and walked me into the school. You _actually_ would've been proud."

She looked at me for a moment before nodding quickly, her eyes scanning the hall. "Who were these bitches? Their social lives are now _fair_ game."

I laughed quietly at her fierce protectiveness, nudging her with my hip. "I don't know, I didn't even recognize them."

We stood at the corner of the hallway, Lydia scanning the crowd trying to center in on those who were spreading rumors about me while I just tried to stay calm. A few minutes later we were joined by a wide-eyed Allison who huffed out a sigh.

"It's so weird! _Everybody_ is talking about what happened the other night and _nobody_ knows it was us." She murmured, glancing between Lydia and I.

"_Thank_ you for the protection of minors." Lydia quipped, turning as we started to make our way down the hall and to the impending doom of Harris' testing room.

"Speak for _yourself_." I grumbled. "Thanks to my father's 'celebrity status', _everyone_ knows I was there."

They both looked at me sympathetically as I used air quotes and everything, displaying my annoyance, before Allison groaned loudly.

"Do you guys think I made the wrong decision?" She said, exasperated with herself.

"About _that_ jacket with _that_ dress?" Lydia asked, her brow raised. "Absolutely."

I nudged her rolling my eyes and shook my head, laughing quietly at her constant fashion policing. "She means about _Scott_ Lydia."

"_Yeah_!" Allison sighed.

Lydia rolled her eyes at the both of us. "_Hello_? Scott locked us in a classroom and _left_ us for dead." I winced when Allison looked down guiltily. "Christen practically _was_ dead and he didn't even care!"

I glanced around, noticing a few eyes staring at us. "Shh, _Lydia_! I don't want everyone to know the exact details! It's bad enough they know I was there!"

Allison looked down sadly while Lydia continued on. "He's lucky we're not pressing charges _or_ making him pay for our therapy bills."

I giggled quietly, nudging Allison to bring her out of her depressed look. "Super lucky, Lydia's got a _huge_ stack of those." I winked at her.

"_You_ would know!" Lydia hissed and I grinned throwing a wink her way.

The three of us laughed and I was happy to see that Allison seemed to be lifted from her sad mood. We were the object of plenty of stares and whispers but we ignored them all, grumbling about the test we were about to walk into.

With _any_ luck, we'd make it out alive.

* * *

The test had been torture.

Pure, unadulterated, _torture_. Like, cruel and unusual _punishment_ kind of torture. I don't even know why they let a man like Adrian Harris _be_ a teacher much less give out tests. It was an evil, _evil_ plot of the universe and I was not happy about it.

Neither were Scott or Stiles apparently since they had made it all of ten minutes before _literally_ running out of the classroom, completely ignoring Harris' shouts after them to get back in the room.

When Scott had walked in initially it had been the most awkward moment _ever_, minus when I was squished up in a locker with him Wednesday night. His eyes had immediately landed on Allison as he made his way across the floor. They cut to me and I saw a quick flash of anger, _felt_ it too but I didn't want to think too hard on how I'd been able to pick up on that, but then they just looked sad, guilty, and ashamed. It was heartbreaking and I probably would've cracked on the whole 'Not-Talking-To-Scott-The-Werewolf' thing.

If my heart wasn't _already_ broken from the fact that Derek had left.

Which was partially Scott McCall's fault.

He had walked up to us, since Allison asked me to sit by her to keep him away, and had murmured her name, trying to get her to talk to him. Her eyes had cut to me and I was about to ask him to go away when Harris beat me to it, telling him to take a seat. He had smirked when he did and my brow arched as I looked at him.

The man was sadistic, I think he _literally_ got off on torturing his students.

Allison's eyes cut to me again and we shared a look before Harris laid tests on our desks. I nudged her gently with my arm as he spoke through his usual pre-test speech, rolling my eyes. When he got to the part about writing our names on the cover for twenty-five percent of the grade, I noticed Stiles fumbling quickly to do exactly that. It took all I had to hold in the snort of laughter that was attempting to get out, but I managed to hold it back. Though a small giggle _did_ free itself and I saw Stiles look up at me, smiling timidly.

I smiled back, but only a little. For some reason I just _couldn't_ stay mad at him for very long.

"Mr. Stilinski, if you _like_ Miss. Collins ask her out. _Don't_ distract her from her work." Harris announced tiredly _and _loudly.

I turned red, the blush creeping up my neck and over my cheeks as the room filled with snickers and whispers. Allison rolled her eyes at me and I returned it before glaring at Mr. Harris, though I was careful to not get _too_ into it. I wouldn't want to fry him right there, that'd be a little hard to explain.

"Sorry Mr. Harris, it's just…have you _seen_ the dress she's got on today? And her _legs_, I could just-" Stiles gushed, making my blush intensify.

"That's _enough_ Mr. Stilinski." Harris cut him off.

"But-" He tried again.

"I said _enough_! Now, let's get the disappointment over with." Harris droned, holding up his stopwatch. "_Begin_!"

I mouthed Stiles a quick 'Thank you' and leaned over my desk, tapping my pencil against the test papers quietly as I read. I noticed Scott and Allison trading looks a few times out of the corner of my eye, Scott seemingly more freaked out about something than Allison, but thought nothing of it as I began circling and bubbling in answers, thankful I had used most of Friday for studying.

We had only been in there a few minutes when Scott jumped up, grabbing his backpack, and literally _ran_ out of class. I watched him go with a shocked expression on my face before turning and glancing at Stiles curiously. He shrugged his shoulders looking after his bestfriend, before jumping up as well and ditching our tests. Harris yelled after them, _completely_ pissed, but they were gone.

And didn't come back.

Now I was walking with Allison, making our way to our usual table in the café where we dumped our books on the table top heavily and sank into our seats across the table from each other.

"Evil. The whole damn thing was _evil_. I'm filing a formal complaint." I whined, leaning my head down on my crossed arms.

"I know! I didn't even _recognize_ half of that!" Allison's whine matched my own.

I closed my eyes and sighed. This was another day from _hell_, and I was having way too many of those lately. I lazily opened my eyes when I felt the table shift under the weight of a new person and someone slid food in front of me. I smiled when I saw my favorite snacks from the café line that I'd been too tired to stand through and looked up expecting to see someone like Danny.

But it was Jackson.

He grinned at me and winked, bringing a blush to my cheeks.

_Dammit_.

Allison smiled at him warmly, making a face while she chewed on something. I looked down at her bag and my eyes widened when they landed on homemade chocolate chip cookies, my _total_ favorite. I was about to trade her some strawberries (_her_ favorite) from my fruit cup for one when Jackson's voice broke in over my carefully laid bartering plan.

"Oh man, you've got something on your…here let _me_." He grinned, shaking his head, and reached out to smooth his thumb over her bottom lip.

She froze.

_I_ froze.

Jackson licked the chocolate off his finger.

And loud, screaming warning bells went off on the inside of my mind.

Here it was, _this_ is what Lydia had talked about Sunday morning at my house. Jackson was _totally_ flirting with Allison, toying with her. Who runs their finger over someone's lip and then _licks_ it without an ulterior motive? _No_ one, that's who.

Allison laughed as she thanked him and leaned toward him some. My eyebrows rose even higher than they already were as I popped a strawberry slice in my mouth. She was totally innocent, or so it _seemed_, but I had a feeling she knew exactly what Jackson was up to and was enjoying it. Which was fine.

As long as she didn't hurt Lydia.

If she _did_, she and I might have to _discuss_ a few things.

"Do you want a bite?" Allison asked him, waving the cookie in the air. He did a double take and his eyes widened in fear.

"Wh-_What_?" He stammered.

I stopped, looking at him closely. He'd been acting strange sometimes the past few weeks, ever since Derek had gotten shot and we'd been in the video store. I wasn't stupid, I could _easily_ see how that sentence could be rephrased in someone's head, and I vaguely began to wonder if he knew more about this whole situation than he let on.

"Do you want a _bite_?" Allison repeated, slowly. "Either of you?" She asked, looking over at me.

"Oh." Jackson breathed, rubbing the back of his neck. My eyes darted to him and I frowned, vaguely remembering something from Wednesday but not quite grasping it. "No. Thanks."

She turned toward me, grinning as she eyed my strawberries Jackson had brought me. I grinned back and bit my lip.

"I'll give you a strawberry in return." I winked at her.

She nodded and stretched her hand over the table with the cookie while I did the same with a strawberry on my fork. We each took a bite of the other's food and hummed in contentment, licking at our lips.

"Has anyone told either of you that the two of you could star in porn together." Jackson deadpanned, watching us with a smirk on his face.

"_Jackson_!" Allison and I both shouted through our laughter.

I threw a grape at him rolling my eyes. I _knew_ it wouldn't take long for him to do something annoying, he'd been on a 'Good-Jackson' trip for _too_ long. He was still rubbing at the back of his neck and my frown returned as I ate my fruit.

"You doing okay?" Allison asked him, concerned. "I mean, since the other night?

She'd caught on to my worry over Jackson's behavior. I watched him carefully as she asked her question, trying to judge his reaction. He was _hiding_ something, that much I knew. I just didn't know what it was.

"Better than I _thought_ I would be." He answer, nodding his head.

"What about _you_?" He turned to me, eyeing me just as carefully as I had been him.

I shrugged my shoulders noncommittally.

"You still thinking about everything that happened?" He asked, his eyes darting between Allison and I both.

I didn't know rather he was talking to Allison or me, so I stepped up to the answering plate first, giving her time to think. I was worried it was going to be awkward for her, considering the situation.

"Let's _see_, I got my stomach sliced open by a disgusting looking beast who then drug my bleeding and unconscious boyfriend away who still hasn't surfaced and is probably _dead_. So yes, I'd say _that_ won't be leaving my brain anytime soon." I sighed quietly.

It was a stretch of the truth I knew, since Derek was indeed alive he just didn't want to be _here_ in Beacon Hills anymore…with _me_. But they didn't know the full back story and I couldn't tell them, so it would have to do.

Jackson grimaced, nudging my leg under the table before turning to Allison. "And _you_?"

She made a face and sighed. "Mostly about _Scott_. I haven't talked to him." She murmured, her eyes darting to mine.

I smiled a little and looked down, continuing with my fruit. I didn't want her to feel torn between me and the other wolf, so I stayed quiet. Jackson however, did not.

"Probably a good idea. Considering he _lied_." Jackson murmured, glancing toward me with a dark look on his face.

I was surprised he said it out loud, _still_ protecting Derek for me. I figured he would just let that part of everything kind of drop since it was a touchy subject, something we had all heard Allison admit to and acknowledge but wouldn't repeat.

Jackson smirked a little before looking back at her. "You don't think I made a _mistake_, do you?" She asked him, then looked to me.

I didn't know what to say really. _I_ knew what Derek was and Allison _hadn't_ known what Scott was. Of course, I'd found out by chance and because I was something other than human _too_, where Allison was just human…minus her family history. I was angry, more so than I had _ever_ been with _anyone_, over what Scott had done that night to Derek, _especially_ after Derek had only tried to help him. Sure, his ways and methods were a bit rough, but still. At the same time, Scott had protected me, watched over me when Derek hadn't been able to, and not _just_ the night at the school. And he was keeping my secret about what I could do.

So I just stayed quiet, silence becoming my new trend.

"No." Jackson said, a sarcastic laugh in his voice. "In fact, I think he got, _exactly_ what he deserves."

He spoke quietly and my eyes widened, darting between him and Allison. She nodded, sad but accepting, and I continued to stare at the boy across from me who looked sincere but had a dark tint to his energy.

He was _glad_ Scott had lied, and even _happier_ that he'd been caught in the lie he told.

_"So much anger, so many dark thoughts, so many things to play with here my dear. All you have to do, is let me in."_

I bit down on the inside of my cheek as the sugary sweet voice hit my senses from out of nowhere, calling to me, _tempting_ me to let her rise up out of me. She had promises of vengeance and revenge for what had been done to Derek, promises to right the wrongs in fire and blood. They were sugary sweet, like they'd been dipped in honey or powdered sugar and held up for me to devour. But I shut my eyes, _forcing_ her and the promises she offered back and away from my mind, back to her corner so that I could continue the day _without_ hurting Scott, or anyone else for that matter.

I _needed_ Derek, I could tell.

But he wasn't here, and apparently, _he_ didn't need me.

* * *

I walked between Jackson and Danny after our Chemistry class toward the boys locker room, hoping to come across Lydia since she knew Jackson had practice. They were both laughing and joking about my outfit for the day and how it should be deemed my 'dark and sexy' look according to Danny as they pushed me between them, bouncing me back and forth against their hips.

I shook my head as I laughed trying to remain upright.

"Are you coming in?" Jackson asked, stopping by the door.

I looked at him doubtfully. "I'm pretty sure I can't do that. Since it says _boys_.' I motioned to the vinyl wording across the clouded window that was new after the janitor had been smashed through it a few nights before.

"Hey _Coach_!" Jackson called, opening the door.

My eyes were instantly bombarded with images of shirtless boys in lacrosse gear, milling around the inside of the room as they waited for the pre-practice announcements.

"Yep!" Finstock shouted back.

"Can Collins come inside and hang with us until we hit the field. She wants to see what lacrosse is _all_ about." Jackson called back, looking down at me with a wink.

"Collins? Who the _hell_ is…_holy_ _shi_- I mean," Coach Finstock cleared his throat a few times before continuing. "Is everyone decent?" He shouted.

There were murmured agreements and Finstock nodded, motioning for me to enter with Jackson and Danny. I grinned as the guys all looked up surprised and then proceeded to do things, trying to look important or buff. I rolled my eyes at Danny and leaned into him, not wanting to encourage Jackson any more than I already had, _excuse_ me, than the chick inside my _mind_ already had today. I sucked in a breath and hummed quietly, feeling the energies in the room flow through me.

They were all amped up and excited, ready to hit the field so they could take turns beating the crap out of each other. I winced a little when a strange energy that was tinted with a _constant_ fear hit me and my head snapped up, searching for the owner. When my eyes landed on a tall but lanky boy with wavy dirty blonde-ish hair, they widened before narrowing.

It was _him_, the energy belonged to _him_.

It was balled up tightly, like he couldn't let go of it and relax, like he was _always_ on guard and afraid.

My eyes softened when his glanced up to meet mine timidly, and I smiled warmly at him, hoping to _ease_ the strangle-hold he had on himself. His answering grin was bright and reminded me of a silly little kid, which only made _my_ smile bigger.

"Who are you _smiling_ so big at?" Danny murmured against my ear.

I bit down on my lip, a blush coloring my cheeks as I broke eye-contact with the boy across from me, though _not_ before his grin widened as well.

I shrugged and turned when Finstock started talking, yelling for quiet. He was naming replacement first-line players due to an outbreak of pink eye and I cringed, making a mental note to wash my hands like twenty times. He'd already named two, and I could see Stiles _literally_ leaning forward off the bench he was sitting on in hopes of hearing his name called out.

"Oh for the love of _crap_." Finstock murmured, provoking my giggle. I caught the boy I'd been smiling at laugh quietly. "I can't even read my own _writing_."

I covered my mouth to hold back the giggles, shaking into Danny's side while I watched Stiles _nearly_ having a heart attack as Finstock tried to read the player's name he'd chosen. Scott was sitting next to him, seemingly in his own little world, glaring at the floor. A slight twinge of alarm filtered through my senses but Finstock's voice distracted me again.

"Wh-What is that, an _'S'_?" He murmured, and I thought Stiles was going to die. I was _physically_ shaking with laughter now, making multiple boys laugh with me as Danny grinned, curling his arm around me and smothering my laughter with his chest. "No not a 'S', that's a…that's a 'B'. Yeah, _definitely_ a 'B'."

I frowned a little, feeling bad for Stiles when I saw his crushed expression out of the corner of my eye from where Danny held me still.

"Uh, Rodriguez, Taylor, and uh _Bilinski_!"

I squealed as Stiles stood up yelling and whooping as he jumped around, throwing me a thumbs-up sign _and_ an air-five. I returned both, even though I still knew what he'd done in the back of my mind. He was just too adorable not to love, _and_ he'd helped me with Harris twice now. Not to mention he hadn't ratted me out yet either.

I grinned up at Danny who rolled his eyes, annoyed at Stiles' reaction and that he'd made the team. Jackson was _totally_ pissed, shaking his head back and forth. I smirked at them both before nudging Danny with my hip and pulling on Jackson's jersey.

"Can I talk to you guys for a sec?" I murmured, my eyes cutting to Scott worriedly.

They followed me to the corner of the locker room, looking down at me concerned. I sucked in a breath, transferring my weight from heel to heel before looking up at them.

"Be _careful_ around McCall today, okay?" I murmured, nodding at the wolf slightly.

He'd become increasingly agitated as we'd stood there, I could _feel_ it, and it finally dawned on me what was going on and why he'd been acting so strangely all day. Tonight was the full moon, and his werewolf tendencies were on _overdrive_.

Danny snorted, his brow arched. "_McCall_? We can handle McCall." He murmured, glancing over at Jackson whose face was arranged permanently in a smirk.

"Don't _worry_ so much Collins, he's not a problem." Jackson murmured, glaring over at the other boy.

I nodded vaguely. "I _wouldn't_ be so sure."

Scott's head slowly turned toward me after the boys had moved to talk to another, a smirk gracing his lips. I bit down on my own lip as his eyes flashed their wolfy golden-yellow at me. Something in me stiffened at what seemed like a _challenge_ from him and I felt my eyes flash longer in response, out doing his by a few seconds.

The moon-color and the fire warred for control.


	107. Chapter One-Oh-Seven

**Author's Note: **Another long chapter for you lovely readers! Hopefully a few updates tonight (;  
This one has both Derek's POV and Christen's in it as they move throughout the day and get closer still to their reunion. It also has some more background information from Matthew as Derek remembers their conversation! Hope you all are still enjoying the way the story is heading! I love having you guys to read my story :D

Go team Dersten! :p

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (Someday!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins and Aunt Grace.**

* * *

_~Derek's POV~_

Derek was rushing, driving _much_ too fast to remain inconspicuous, but luckily he had plenty of back roads that were less populated to utilize and they all led back to the town of Beacon Hills. Matthew and his friend had stayed with Derek, going over different aspects of Christen's nature and abilities for hours. It was something like four in the morning when they'd _finally_ finished, though Derek got the feeling there was more, much more.

It just wasn't the time yet.

Matthew had offered to put him up in a hotel with the two of them, but Derek had quickly declined, wanting nothing more than to get away from the eerily powerful and knowledgeable man who knew more about his family than he should have really.

And Derek needed time to _think_.

_Without_ watchful eyes on him.

The question of rather or not he was going back to her was one he didn't have to ask, he already _knew_ that he was. No matter what she was or what they'd face as she 'rose' as Matthew put it, he'd be by her side. It was just a matter of getting a few hours of sleep before he started the long drive back to Beacon Hills. He underestimated how tired he was though, and had actually managed to oversleep. Now he was speeding back toward the town, his supernatural girlfriend that he loved, _and_ the other Beta wolf who would more than likely be out of control when the moon danced across the sky.

But he wasn't going to make it.

He had intended to be there in the afternoon so he could first see her and then take care of Scott, but now he was going to be _lucky_ if he got there before nightfall and the moon was centered in the sky. Matthew's words kept filtering through his mind as he drove, explaining away some of the weird shit Christen had experienced right before the Alpha had attacked them.

_"Did you notice anything different about her Wednesday? Any major deviations from who she is, how she normally acts as a person?"_

Derek had nodded because he had. When he'd be questioning Deaton she had flanked him in a wolf formation without even knowing _how_. And then there was that sugary-sweet tone that had wrapped her words up like a deathly candy, a sinister smile completely out-of-place on her sweet lips.

_"That's the Fury-Fae side of her. Not the flanking position at your side as if you were an Alpha, that's just instinct from your link, but the sickly sweet and almost tempting tone? That was her power flickering, stretching its wings. It matched my voice that I used on the waitress earlier right?"_

It had, that's one of the first things Derek had noticed when the other man seemed to put the girl in an almost hypnotic state, urging her away and putting Derek on edge immediately.

_"She'll be pulled toward those who do wrong, especially if it's wrongs that are inflicted upon you or someone else who is close to her. The Furies used to demand blood vengeance to right wrongs, usually if it was something extremely bad like murder. However, there are other offenses that will provoke her as well. The term 'an eye for an eye' comes to mind when talking about them."_

Derek had stiffened, not liking the sound of that at _all_. Blood vengeance sounded a _lot_ like she could kill someone if she wanted to, and he didn't want that for her. It'd destroy the sweet and innocent girl he knew.

_"She can kill someone Mr. Hale, pretty easily actually. She just doesn't know it yet. Though she did have your other wolf friend in an energy chokehold last night. I'm pretty sure she would've figured out she could kill him if I hadn't been able to reach her and distract her, interrupting the Fury's connection with her."_

_"She almost killed Scott?"_ Derek had exclaimed, his eyes wide and instantly panicked.

She'd gone head to head with a werewolf, putting herself in great danger, and he hadn't _been_ there to help her or protect her. His wolf snarled in anger at him, a howled 'I Told You So' echoing through his mind.

_"Is that really all that surprising? He lied, something a Fury hates, and he lied about you- making you the culprit for all the Alpha's murders in the town and the attack on them at school. It's instinct to protect you, and the McCall wolf wronged you."_

_"But I don't want her to kill for me! That would completely change her!"_ Derek had shouted.

Matthew had nodded, understanding, something flashing across his eyes.

_"It will change her. That's why she needs you. The first time she takes a life, if she takes a life, the life-force of the supernatural she kills will flow from them into her and will initiate a desire for more. She'll constantly be fighting against herself, always wanting more, and each time she'll lose a little piece of who she really is."_

Derek had stared at the man, a determined look crossing his face as he clenched his jaw. He _couldn't_ let something like that happen to her, he just couldn't. He loved her, needed her, and wouldn't allow something inside her to take her away.

_"How do I keep it from happening?"_ Derek had asked forcefully.

Matthew had smiled, relaxing visibly and taking Derek's question to mean he would be returning to his daughter.

_"You be you. Derek, you have something with her that I can't even fully explain to you. I still don't know the depths of my link with Christen's mother and we've known each other since I was in my teens. When she's on the brink, when her Fury side overpowers her normal state and she can't keep the balance, you have to be there. She could be seconds away from ripping the energy out of someone, and a few simple words from you could call her back. You just…have to be there."_

Derek stared out the windshield at the passing trees, anxiously tapping his fingers on the wheel as he did. He'd felt multiple flashes of anger from her since he'd woken up and it made him increasingly nervous because of the information he now possessed.

_"Her power is greatest when she's with you, though due to the theoretical double dose of abilities she's been given, she's quite powerful on her own as well. But with you, there's even more. And because you're a wolf and she's linked to you, it further increases in…potency, let's say, when the moon is full." _Matthew had murmured, watching him.

Derek had frowned. _"Wouldn't it be safer for her if I wasn't there then? So she wouldn't have as much?"_

Matthew had frowned and shaken his head quickly in response, leveling his stare on Derek so that he would fully understand what Matthew was trying to say.

_"No, you being gone only makes her unbalanced, vulnerable. Her Fury side will rise rather or not you're present. She's a direct descendent from one of only three Furies who were known by name. There were many, probably thousands, but these three were...first-string players if you will. Having such a powerful link that connects her back to her ancestor guarantees that her powers will surface at one time or another. With you gone she has no balance, no defense against it taking over her and provoking her to do things she normally wouldn't. With you there however, she's balanced. Whole. She'll be able to reconnect to herself through you and not let the fury and need for vengeance take over."_

Derek had sat, baffled, not understanding how he had the ability to keep her from plunging over the proverbial edge. He _still_ didn't know how he could, but he wasn't going to leave her alone and not find out either.

_"What…what one is she related to?"_ Derek had asked after a few moments of silence with Matthew watching him carefully.

Matthew had swallowed, sighing. _"There were three Furies who Virgil managed to name back in mythological days. Alecto, the unnamable. Megaera, the grudging. And Tisiphone, vengeful destruction."_

Derek had sat, watching and waiting.

_"We, after lots of time and hard work, have been able to trace our lineage directly back to Tisiphone."_ Matthew said quietly.

Derek had continued to sit, clenching his jaw. _"So basically, the most powerful sounding out of the three."_

_"That is correct."_ Matthew nodded.

They had sat in silence, Derek thinking and trying to grasp all that had been thrown his way. He thought the not knowing was confusing, but _this_ was more so. She was going to be a god damn _whirlwind_, born of fire itself. Matthew had watched him before nodding shortly and standing. When Derek had asked him where he was going, his reply had been curt.

_"I've given you enough information for you to make your choice Mr. Hale. Should you decide to return to my daughter and assume your role as her link and mate, there will be plenty of time to answer any other questions you may have. But I will not sit and divulge everything that makes my daughter vulnerable to you if you do not plan to return. For her sake, and yours, I hope that you do. But I made a promise to my daughter that I would not force you. This is a choice you make, all on your own. You can run like you have before, or you can stay and become something you didn't even think possible."_

Derek had stayed silent, staring at the man who stood above him without moving. He was relaxed though, no longer worried about what the hybrid might do. He understood that at this point, he was only a father trying to do what was best for his daughter.

_"I've enjoyed our conversation Derek. You're everything your mother thought you would be, and more."_

The man had spoken softly, squeezing Derek's shoulder firmly, and then was gone. The information had left Derek reeling, completely oblivious to the waitress who sat his food down in front of him, smiling warmly. He'd eaten, crashed in his car, and now was racing, flying through the streets.

And back to _her_.

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

The tension was palpable. I mean, you could probably _literally_ cut it with a knife. The only noise was Finstock's voice going on about combing units after he'd named Scott as a co-captain to Jackson. All the guys were staring at their original captain, waiting for his reaction.

They didn't have to wait long.

Jackson lurched forward, shaking bodily as he let out a low snarl that _almost_ reminded me of one of Derek's. He was so entirely pissed, the anger and something that I thought was pain or almost fear, rolling off of him in thick waves. It had left me almost gasping because he was so close to me and they were so powerful in this proximity. I knew Jackson was about to lunge so I latched onto the hem of his jersey and yanked him backwards into me, causing me to slam up against Danny's chest whose back then hit the lockers behind us. I was squished between the two, my arm snaking up around Jackson with my hand laid flat against his chest, applying pressure.

The kind that said, "Hey, let's _not_ do anything stupid with the on-edge werewolf over there."

I was _seriously_ starting to worry that he was going to wrestle out of my grip but then Danny's hand clapped down on his opposite shoulder, holding him in place in our ridiculous looking person-sandwich. If my body hadn't been nearly shaking from all the tension that was rolling through the room and into me, I would've laughed about the fact that this was the _second_ boy-sandwich I'd been in the middle of in less than a week.

But there _was_ all this tension and I _was_ practically shaking so the laugh stayed put.

I was trying to calm him, _really_ I was, but his anger that was flowing through him and into me was waking up that sugary-sweet voice from inside my head, giving her room to wiggle out of the box I'd put her in.

"Jacks, _no_. No, no, _no_." I murmured into his back.

I had no idea if I was talking to him, myself, or to the gleeful and sugary tinkling laugh inside my mind.

"Jackson this takes nothing away from you. This is about combining separate strengths into _one_ unit. McCall, it's you and Jackson now. Alright, asses on the field! _Asses_ on the _field_!" Finstock shouted before turning back toward his office.

I tightened my grip on Jackson as he shook his head, pinning a wide-eyed Scott with a death glare before Stiles pulled the other boy away.

I sighed audibly, gently pushing Jackson forward so I could give Danny room to breathe. He looked at be gratefully, but then glanced at his bestfriend worriedly. I knew what he was thinking, we both were worried about the same thing. Anytime something happened where Jackson's spotlight was taken away from him it sent him in a downward spiral. Danny and I had talked about it before on our own, deciding it was the fact that he was adopted that was the cause.

I walked to stand in front of Jackson, keeping my hand square on his chest.

"Hey. _Hey_! Look at me Jacks, _look_ at me." I murmured forcefully, turning his face by his cheek until his eyes left the retreating backs of Scott and Stiles and peered into mine.

I took a deep breath, ready to pep-talk him like he had me. "This means _nothing_. You are _Jackson Whittemore_, one of the hottest guys in school and _Lydia Martin's_ boyfriend. Everyone knows who you are and half the girls in this place have ginormous crushes on you. You will _always_ be team captain."

I finished, staring at him hard, and waited. Danny's grin was widening by the second as Jackson's eyes seemed to clear and his usual smirk returned to his lips.

"Are _you_ one of them?" He murmured softly.

I stared at him wide-eyed for a moment, completely caught off guard, then Danny's hand clapped down on Jackson's shoulder again and I gave him a shove as I rolled my eyes.

"_There_ he is! He's back!" Danny chuckled, but then his voice turned serious. "Really though, get a grip man. You almost tackled the guy right there. Let it _go_."

I grinned, ignoring the blush that crept across my cheeks and shook my head. Following the two of them out, I yelled that I'd see them in a minute as I prepared to take a quick detour to grab my dance bag from yesterday before I went and watched them practice. I huffed, checking my phone. I was going to be late meeting Lydia on the field and she'd get whiney.

"Hey, you're not going to watch practice?" A soft voice floated to my ears and I turned to find the person speaking to me.

A warm smile filled my face at the boyish one that was returning it. It was the same kid that I'd been smiling at in the locker room before. I concentrated for a moment and noticed that his energy was a little more relaxed, still tightly wound, but a little brighter.

"No, I am. I just have to grab my dance bag. I left it here yesterday." I murmured, continuing down the hall as he fell into step beside me.

"_You're_ the girl Jackson brought through the locker room yesterday!" He laughed.

My cheeks heated and I sighed. "Guilty."

We walked quietly as I took a few turns, heading toward the dance room. I popped inside and gathered my things quickly before stepping back out, surprised to see him waiting there.

"Finstock is going to make you run for being late." I teased quietly, I got the feeling that if I spoke too loud I'd spook him or something.

"Eh, not a big deal. I'm a pretty good runner." He replied with a shrug.

We walked along quietly, heading toward the back doors when a flash of familiar strawberry-blonde hair caught my vision. I stopped with a frown, looking toward Finstock's office. What would Lydia be doing _inside_? Jackson was already on the field, probably beating the shit out of Scott and Stiles. But that was impossible, because Scott was right there in front of me.

_Kissing_ Lydia.

I gasped, staggering back for a second and accidentally knocked into the boy by my side. He looked down at me worriedly as he caught me from tripping and glanced at what I was seeing. His eyes widened as they darted back to mine.

"Is that your _boyfriend_?" He murmured, concerned.

The thought brought a vicious sneer to my lips, curling them back across my teeth. "Absolutely not." I growled. "But that is my bestfriend, _cheating_."

His eyes went wide and suddenly Lydia spun around, her cheeks flushed and lips swollen from what was _clearly_ a make-out session. When her eyes met mine they went huge, wider than I'd _ever_ seen them, and her normally confident demeanor slipped as she stumbled back and knocked into Scott. He looked up at me and sneered, the sharp flash of his wolf eyes coming and going quicker than any human could see.

But I wasn't just human.

I shook my head, absolutely appalled. Lydia made a move to run out of the office toward me but I held up my hand, the boy next to me blocking her path and ushering me out of the sports complex toward the field.

"_Deception, from your very own bestfriend. Lies and deceit my dear. All fun to twist and use, to play with. Just let me out, let me in, I can show you so many things you have yet to taste."_

The deathly sweet voice cackled in my head and I shook it hard, dispelling my mind of her voice and words as I tried to keep ahold of myself.

It was getting harder to keep her out.

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

I smiled as I watched my new friend (who I had _yet_ to catch the name of) doing his punishment runs. Every so often he'd glance to me and grin, rolling his eyes as he loped along seemingly easily enough. I laughed quietly, my vision returning to the field. When the guy had guided me to the it and the bleachers earlier, Danny had _immediately_ come to my side, seeing the expression on my face. I waved it off, telling him I would talk about it later. I _didn't_ want Jackson to overhear, and I wasn't sure what to say.

Lydia, who was so intent on making sure _Jackson_ didn't mess around, had been messing around herself.

When she slowly reappeared from the school after Scott had already walked out and sat next to Stiles, she glanced at me cautiously. When she finally got up the nerve, she made her way toward me and sat down gingerly, staying silent. I looked at her, my facial expression blank but my eyes heated at her newest deception that was lower than I'd ever seen her go. Jackson was her _boyfriend_, Allison supposedly one of our _bestfriends_, and Scott was her ex. How could she _do_ something like this to them. How could _he_? I thought he was totally into Allison, he'd gone to such great lengths to keep her safe last week.

"Look, I _know_ what you're going to say-" She started.

"You have absolutely no _idea_ what I'm going to say Lyd." I murmured, looking away.

Her lip gloss was messed up, smudged across her top lip line.

It made me sick.

"It's _not_ the big of a deal, it was a simple kiss!" She hissed.

"A simple _kiss_?!" I looked at her incredulously, working hard to keep my voice down. "It wasn't a simple kiss Lydia, you were _making_ _out_ with him!"

"_No_ I was not!" She seethed, looking away angrily.

"What about _Allison_?" I asked, hurt coloring my tone. "What about _Jackson_! God, he's your boyfriend Lydia! He's never cheated on you!"

"He follows Allison around like he's ready to push her into bed any _second_!" Lydia hissed.

"I can't believe this…I can't _believe_ you'd do this." I murmured, shaking my head.

"Well at least I don't date _killers_!" She shouted.

I gasped audibly, looking around.

We were to the side of the field, away from the part of the bleachers that were filled with onlookers and by the bench where some team members sat. But Lydia's shout had been loud enough that _everyone_ had heard. Her voice was _piercing_ that way. The boy who'd helped me to the bleachers stopped mid-stride in his run, staring at Lydia's outburst. Jackson and Danny were staring toward us too, shock registering on both of their faces much like Stiles'. Scott was smirking at me arrogantly, and I felt my body heat in response, filling up with anger and fury _demanding_ to be used or set free.

"Oh God, _oh my God_. I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't mean-" Lydia gasped, her voice wobbly.

"_Save_ it. I'm _not_ interested." I snapped, standing immediately and grabbing my bag.

I rushed down the steps and came to a stop by Finstock, dropping my bag on top of Jackson's since he was my ride home anyway. I smiled tightly at the man whose eyes darted from me and back toward where the commotion had occurred, attracting the full attention of his players.

"I figured you might want some help." I smiled tightly, shifting my weight on my heels.

He glanced at me a moment before nodding. "You okay Collins?"

I looked over at him in surprise. He never really seemed to catch onto things going on around him, always seemed a little crazy and off the wall. Maybe he paid more attention to all of us than we thought. Doubtful, but possible.

"I'd be better if your guys _weren't_ staring at me and actually practicing." I quipped, grinning.

He handed me his clipboard with one of his classic loopy grins and shouted at the players to get back to work.

I stayed there, completely ignoring Lydia as I thumbed through the plays on the clipboard and evaluated his first-string lineup. Things went back to normal, the boys lining up to do drills on the field as I watched quietly, wincing when one or two met a rough tackle or jab of the stick. I stiffened when I noticed Scott first in line and watched him carefully, my eyes darting to Jackson's. His smirk was _extremely_ intense and I knew, even _before_ I heard the resounding thud of one body being body-checked and slammed by two others, that he'd set Scott up.

I turned back to see Scott on the ground, which was a little surprising.

Two players or not, he _should've _been able to handle that play. I glanced up, noticing the faint shadow of the moon in the blue of the sky on the horizon and dimly wondered if it was sending his senses and abilities into complete chaos, showing up sometimes and leaving him with nothing at others.

Finstock's laughter had me glancing back down at the wolf on the ground. "Guess some people don't _appreciate_ your new status there McCall. Who's next? Let's _go_!" He called, blowing the whistle.

But I gasped when I felt another huge wave of anger roll off Scott, and my eyes grew wide as he flipped, righting himself in the air into a standing position. He glared at me for a second before grabbing his stick and rudely cutting Stiles' turn off on the field by slamming it against the boy's chest.

"What the _hell_," I murmured, my eyes darting to Jackson's and then Danny's worriedly.

I wanted to call out for Danny to watch himself again, I just felt like I _needed_ to, but I didn't get the chance.

Scott rushed forward, slamming the defending players to the ground before heading right toward Danny, not even slowing down. I dropped the clipboard to the bench next to me, taking a step forward unconsciously.

Scott wouldn't do anything to him, he was a _goalie_, there'd be no reason to.

But he did.

He _rushed_ him, and I had just enough time to see Danny's wide eyes dart to me before Scott slammed into him, knocking him right in the face and head with his stick before making his shot.

Danny's body sank to the ground, _not_ moving.

I sucked in a breath, my eyes darting to Jackson's who looked at me in pure shock. Suddenly everyone was moving, including me even though I didn't realize it. I'd kicked off my heels and was now sprinting toward him, dropping to the ground by his side instantly, my stomach twisting when I saw the blood darkening his tan skin.

"Danny? _Danny_!" I shrieked, gently prying at his helmet and pulling his head into my lap. "Oh God, _Coach_! Coach he's bleeding!"

Everyone was shouting and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Jackson above me, staring at Danny worriedly. I palmed my partner's cheek, wiping at the blood that was dripping from his nose and mouth. The red liquid stained my hands, streaking across my skin.

"Dan-Dan," I whispered, using his nickname. "Can you hear me?"

"You aren't supposed to use that in _public_ CC." He admonished me quietly.

His groaning chuckle was answer enough and I smiled, letting out a heavy breath of relief as my heart started to beat again. Jackson smiled too, and lifted me from the ground as athletic trainers rushed in, needing the space so they could get Danny up onto the cart and take him back to the training room. My eyes darted around and I caught on to part of a whisper-yelling conversation.

"Everybody _likes_ Danny! Now everybody is gonna _hate_ you!" Stiles was saying, his voice high again.

I looked down when Jackson lifted my hands to inspect them. They'd gotten cut a little at my rough landing, tiny trickles of my own blood mixing with Danny's that I'd wiped from his face and cheek. I breathed heavily, my body heating up again as anger washed through my system, _coating_ me from the inside out in a fiery rage.

_"Seek vengeance sweet girl. Vengeance for your friend, your partner."_ The voice hissed at me, coating my mind in the sugary thoughts of blood and fire.

"I don't _care_." Scott's arrogant voice dimly reached my ears.

My head snapped up as I stared at him, ignoring Jackson's furious gaze that was locked on him as well. He _didn't_ care, didn't feel _any_ remorse over what he'd done.

Not to Danny and _not_ to Derek.

My mind clouded, wrapping in a fiery heat as it coursed through my veins quickly.

He would _pay_.

First Derek, now Danny. _Someone_ had to pay for the wrongs that had been committed against them.

And the wolf would do just fine.


	108. Chapter One-Oh-Eight

**Author's Note: **Eek! Another update! This one has both Christen _and_ Derek POV's in it. I'm pretty sure, if it doesn't get _too_ terribly long, that Cherek/Dersten will reunite _next_ chapter! If not it will be right at the beginning of the one after that and I won't post them until they're both finished so you guys won't have to wait any longer :p

Who's excited for the Scott/Christen confrontation? _Me_! _Me_! (jumps up and down waving her hand) . Like I've said before, Scott and Christen have a _very_ volatile friendship lol. I think it'll always be that way.

To answer a reviewer's question, I have absolutely no clue if I'll do an Isaac/OC story. I think the kid's adorable, but my heart has belonged to Derek since the beginning and the very first episode. There's just _something_ about that dark, sexy, angry but actually full of love thing he's got going on (;  
But I might! Who knows! I'm pretty sure that I'll do another story for Dersten through the second and third seasons...who am I kidding, I _know_ I will. I wouldn't be able to help myself lol!

Thank you guys, as always, for the new awesome reviews, favorites and follows! I'm seriously starting to think about baking those cookies!

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (cruel world!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, Aunt Grace, and extended family.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

I was making my way toward Scott almost _immediately_ and luckily for me, no one seemed to notice it.

Or that I was full of rage and fire, ready to wrap him in a cage of his own energy before I squeezed it down on him and made it sizzle with mine. Most of the team and Finstock were busy looking Danny over and helping to get him up so the trainers could take him back to the building to be checked out. Jackson was preoccupied with Lydia, she had run up after I had stood from the ground I think. I felt a short shock of anger and guessed that he'd noticed her lip gloss malfunction that I'd purposely not warned her about after her comment over Derek.

An evil sneer curled my lip back at the thought.

She was so _busted_.

Stiles was the first to notice me coming.

It was almost _laughable_, the expression that crossed his face. I think it was a cross between awe, fear and completely pure panic. He scrambled back, grabbing at the back of Scott's jersey as he tried to yank him out of my path. But the wolf was arrogant and cocky, fueled by the oncoming power of the full moon that would rise tonight.

It made him _stupid_.

And it made _me_ strong.

Something _else_ was running my instincts and body, it wasn't me. It was like my normal rational self had checked out and was replaced with someone who did before they thought, acted before talking. Though not too much before because the sugary voice reminded me that I couldn't just lift the boy by his own energy and fling him around without anyone noticing it.

So she did the next best thing.

I snapped my fingers, keeping my hand close to my body so that no one could see it from behind Peter's open jacket and watched with a sick smirk as the powerful and purely fire colored energy wrapped itself around my hand, causing it to shimmer with the color. The moon-colored energy I was used to was gone, and this replaced it.

Scott seemed to scoff as he looked at me.

"What are _you_ gonna do? _Hit_ me? Because you can't do your freaky energy shit out here in the open." He taunted me quietly.

"_Scott_, man I don't think-" Stiles warned him warily.

"Shh, _Stiles_. It's alright." My voice floated across the wind that was tossing my hair, the deathly sweet tone reaching his ears and leaving him silent. "It won't hurt him, _much_."

The malicious smile I'd had when I'd been talking to the Sheriff returned and for a split second I think I saw fear and regret in Scott's eyes. But I was _way_ too far gone to stop and care. I couldn't hold him, throw him, lift him up and squeeze so tightly he could no longer breathe like the girl inside me wanted to. But I _could_ hit him without causing _too_ much of a stir.

So I did.

It was _totally_ not something I'd normally do, like so many other things I'd found myself doing lately. Violence wasn't my go-to solution, but this thing inside me wanted it, _demanded_ it, and I was too angry to focus on not giving in.

My fist connected with Scott's jaw squarely, _right_ on target, with a sickening crack. My hand had been laced in power, the swirling fiery energy happily being used after being held down in me for days. If it hadn't been, the punch probably wouldn't have even phased the wolf in front of me since I was a girl and he was…well a werewolf.

But it _was_.

Scott's head snapped to the side, and my eyes blazed their new reddish-orange that swirled like flickering firelight. My smirk grew inside and out and the girl inside me giggled gleefully when I saw his blood begin to run, trickling from the corner of his mouth. I was pretty sure I'd fractured his jaw and was kind of proud, even though I knew it'd heal quickly.

I was _also_ pretty sure I'd fractured my own knuckles.

Or at least two.

His golden-yellow wolf eyes peered back at me from his irises and a low snarl made it through his lips as he stepped toward me, a hand rising. I squared my shoulders, ready for whatever he had to give. I'd take it and return it to him, hit for power-laced hit.

But I didn't get the chance.

Strong hands clamped down on my hips and yanked me backwards before banding themselves around my waist, hauling me clear up off the ground as I snarled and struggled. It was the _second_ damn time someone had pulled me out of a confrontation with the idiot that was across from me and I was _pissed_. I clawed and squirmed screaming in a high pitch that had Jackson running toward me from what I could see though the haze of my eyes changing back to their human form too quickly.

But if _Jackson_ was running toward me and _Danny_ was strapped down on the cart, who the _hell_ had their arms on me, squeezing me to their chest as they dragged me away from the wolf that was being held back by his bestfriend?

"That's _enough_! It's enough, you _got_ him!" A new voice shouted near my ear and I stilled.

I turned my head, looking up into the eyes of the boy who'd walked with me in the hall, the one who had the energy so tightly wound that was now just as tense as before at the sight of fighting.

"You _got_ him, you _got_ him." He murmured softly.

I sagged in his arms, the anger and fury dissipating as I stared at the blood running from Scott's mouth while he spit it onto the grass. It had felt good, _God_ it had felt so entirely _good_ when I'd hit him and brought the blood forth from his mouth. But now…now I just felt like a _monster_.

"Hey, thanks Lahey I've got her." Jackson murmured, motioning for the boy to let go of me.

The boy looked down at me uncertainly but I grasped onto Jackson's outstretched arm, leaning into him heavily as I stared at the blood on my hands. I couldn't seem to look away from it. It was red, _bright_ red, and filled the indentions of my fingertips, following them as they swirled around over my fingers. Jackson was guiding me, walking me back toward the benches. My eyes finally darted up, searching for Danny.

"Where's Danny? I _want_ to go to Danny." I murmured, concentrating on speaking the words.

My brain almost seemed to be malfunctioning, not forming coherent thoughts after the quick switch from the sugary-sweet girl to my normal self.

"They're taking him to the training room. He's got a bloody nose and maybe a concussion. I _won't _be able to get you past Kendrick into the guys exam room Christen, he's not like Finstock." Jackson murmured, grabbing both our bags and my heels from where I'd left them.

"I don't _care_ Jacks, I want to be there when he gets out. I'll wait in your Porsche if I have to."

"You _need_ to go rest, you're still hurt and you just-"

"_Jackson_!" I shouted shrilly, cutting him off.

He stopped and looked back at me. I was biting into my lip, keeping the tears of fear over what had happened to me and over Danny being hurt at bay, but only barely.

"Please," I whispered. "Let's just _stay_."

He looked at me for a long time before holding his arm out, motioning me to him as he nodded. I instantly moved into his protective hold, feeling like I _needed_ an extra defense against the fury of the girl inside me. But he wouldn't be able to do anything really, he couldn't protect me from…_me_.

"I think Lydia's messing around on me." He murmured, not meeting my eyes.

I sucked in a shocked breath, remembering her messy excuse for lip gloss. "I know." I whispered.

"_That's_ what that big fight was up there earlier wasn't it? Where she said that about you dating killers?" Jackson asked quietly as we walked toward the car.

"Yeah." I whispered.

There was silence for a while before he looked at me. "You want to tell me _who_ it was?" He asked darkly.

I sighed heavily. "You're going to _hate_ me for this. Even though she said what she said and I'm pissed, it's _not_ my place Jacks. You _need_ to talk to her yourself."

He sighed and tightened his arm around me. "I figured that's what you'd say. Why do you have to be so damn _good_ all the time?"

I laughed shakily. "I'm apparently _not_."

He snorted in acknowledgment and we made our way toward the car, completely oblivious to the eavesdropping and listening ears of Stiles as we walked by him, leaving him on the field, Scott nowhere to be found.

We _also_ missed the shocked and angry look on his normally witty and sarcastic face.

_And_ the dark figure in the trees of the forest.

We _missed_ a lot of things.

* * *

_~Derek's POV~_

Derek was about another two hours from the town when a sharp blast of power radiated through his body, making him jerk unexpectedly and barely get the Camaro to the side of the road before he doubled over in pain at the blinding, white-hot flash that seared through his eyes. It was like fire was _literally_ inside his body as he clenched his jaw, breathing through her fury. Tiny flashes of sight that flickered like a bad TV had him gasping, seeing her blood covered hands before they connected with the jaw of the other wolf.

And then it was gone.

Just like that, the link he shared with her opened and then closed as her fury dimmed and she slipped back away into her human form.

Derek cursed, blinking to adjust back to the dim light within the car as he pointed it back in the direction of Beacon Hills, slamming his foot on the gas and making the engine roar with life as he sped toward his destination.

She was unraveling, _quickly_.

The Fury-Fae side of her that Matthew had warned him about was demanding release and Derek needed to be there when it happened. He tried calling her, but her cell was dead. Again he let a string of curses spew forth from his mouth while the wolf inside him roared.

The timeline wasn't going to work; he couldn't get to _her_ before and _still_ stop Scott from what he'd more than likely do.

Derek's eyes darted back and forth across the road as he clenched his jaw, making the muscle there tick with frustration.

Who did he need to get to _first_?

Christen or Scott?

_Christen_ was what mattered most to him, though he still felt a kind of brotherhood toward the other wolf _even_ though he'd used Derek as a scapegoat. But _Scott_ was the one that would want to tear into a body tonight, leaving it broken and mangled for the world to see and bringing down the full weight of the Argents _and_ the town itself, on his back as _well_ as Derek's. He slammed his fist into the steering wheel, yelling inwardly at himself to come up with a plan. Matthew had said…he'd said her power would be _pulled_ toward Scott because of the lies he'd told against Derek. So that meant that, if she couldn't keep the fire at bay, she'd probably go after Scott. Which also meant that if Derek went to Scott _first_, it'd lead Christen right to _him_.

Derek nodded to himself, finalizing the plan in his mind as he pressed down harder on the gas, rocketing him toward the town and all its supernatural inhabitants.

With any luck, the three of them would make it through the night.

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

Jackson had given me the keys to the Porsche around thirty minutes after we'd gotten into the car, waiting on Danny. I was fussy, worry running through my veins and making concentration hard, so I asked him if he'd go in and check on my partner and his bestfriend while we waited. He'd looked unsure, not too happy about leaving me alone outside in the dimming light of the world as the sun slowly began to set and the full, _gorgeous_ moon began to rise. I had rolled my eyes, assuring him that I'd be _fine_ in the school parking lot while I waited on the two of them. After a compromising promise to _stay_ in the car, Jackson finally took off toward the training room, ruffling my hair playfully.

The guy was just _full_ of surprises today.

I'd made it about fifteen minutes inside the small interior before I felt like I was _suffocating_ and I quickly unfolded myself from inside, slipping my heels back on so that my feet wouldn't get dirty. If Jackson saw me out of the car he'd probably be pissed, but it was just too damn _small_ in there. I'd turned my phone off after about fifty calls and texts from Lydia and Stiles, not wanting to hear from either of them really. Right now, all I cared about was Danny.

The night air was crisp and cool, playing over my skin as it ruffled my dress and hair into the wind. I closed my eyes and pulled Peter's jacket around me closely, burying my nose in the collar so the earthy smell of the forest still clinging to the fabric rose to meet my senses. Humming contentedly as memories of Derek coming back to me smelling like the forest filtered through my mind, I leaned my hip against the car and dropped my head back, gazing at the millions of stars sparkling across the sky and the giant circle taking up a good chunk of space, shining brightly, the same color as my eyes. Or _one_ set of my eyes rather. I grinned and let them flicker, mirroring the color of the moon above me.

And then a hand clamped down over them where I could no longer see the moon, as well as my mouth, leaving only my nose uncovered so I could breathe.

_Not_ that I was doing a particularly good job of it currently.

"Good evening," a voice murmured, a mouth pressed right against my ear as its nose nuzzled into my hair, taking a deep sighing breath. "_Firefly_."

I had frozen immediately, the familiar tone of the velvety but chilling tone sending cold fear up my spine that seemed to douse me like an ice bath of panic.

I _knew_ that voice.

It had bargained with me, struck a deal with me, and then _betrayed_ me.

It belonged to the Alpha.

I growled low, anger and fury stoking the flames to my inner fire and making them rise up high again as I tensed, positioning myself to land him a punch that packed _ten_ _times_ the power I'd hit Scott with only an hour before.

"_Ah, ah, ah_." His tongue flicked across my ear as he spoke. "_Please_ don't make me do something I'll severely regret Miss. Collins."

His voice ended in a growl as the hand that had covered my eyes removed itself, only to quickly cover my neck, his nails lengthening into claws that now scraped across and punctured my skin to draw tiny droplets of blood.

Something _shrieked_ inside my mind, even more furious than I had been earlier. It was so loud I startled, pressing back into him further and provoking his low chuckle. His other hand left my mouth and wrapped itself around my waist in a tight hold, crushing my body to his after a clear warning.

"Scream or turn around and I'll _rip_ your vocal cords from your neck so quickly, they'll _never_ hear a sound." He murmured with a sharp nip against my ear.

I stiffened and kept my mouth shut with my eyes forward, trying in _vain_ to put some distance between his body and mine. He walked backwards, dragging me with him as we disappeared into the tree-line away from the sports complex and Jackson's car.

Man Jackson was going to be so _pissed_ if he came out.

I sighed audibly, resigned. Somehow, on some level I'd _known_ this moment was coming. He'd run Derek off from town knowing I loved him, and now he had me all to himself. Really, if I was honest with myself, I had expected it _much_ sooner. It must have been the threat of my father's presence that kept him back so long.

"_Interesting_ display today on the field my dear. A little _risky_ with all those people, but I'm pretty sure you still managed to crack my Beta's jaw. _Quite_ a feat." He murmured, still _way_ too close to my ear for comfort.

"He _pissed_ me off." I muttered darkly.

Laughter filled my ears as I watched the building, praying we'd get this over with _before_ Jackson reappeared and went totally berserk at my missing status.

"_Yes_, remind me to watch myself. I wouldn't want to provoke such a _stunning_ reaction." He replied lowly.

"Too late." I quipped sarcastically.

A thoughtful hum was elicited at my answer before he spoke again. "Nice jacket."

My brow rose. Were we making conversation now?

"It's a friend's." I answered politely.

"_Derek's_?" The Alpha hissed angrily.

My eyes narrowed. So much for polite conversation after all.

"_No_, his uncle's." I seethed.

He seemed to quiet in contemplation over my answer, his arm tightening around my waist and holding me to him. It was hot, _too_ hot. Not like Derek's pleasing warmth that I soaked up from him when _he_ held me against him. This was different and made a fine sheen of sweat break out across the back of my neck.

"Where _is_ Derek? I thought I'd find him with _you_ by now." He murmured, nosing my hair gently.

I froze again, pain slicing throughout my body and reopening the wounds of rejection I'd tried so hard to pack throughout the day. I closed my eyes, drawing in a shaky breath before opening my mouth in answer.

"I _don't_ know." I murmured honestly.

He seemed to stiffen at that. "He's left you…_alone_?"

My silence seemed answer enough because the low chuckle sounded out from behind me again, vibrating through his chest and into mine as it made my heart beat quickly in terror that mixed with anger.

"Meet _me_ tonight." He murmured, and I think I felt the soft pressure of his tongue swiping across the tiny beads of sweat on my neck where he'd nestled into my hair.

What. The. Hell.

"I'd rather _not_." I snapped, trying to pull away some.

This whole, 'Let's-Get-Together-And-Have-A-Talk-Or-A-Lick' thing was _seriously_ starting to piss me off _and_ freak me out. Immeasurably. He growled lowly and I stilled my attempts to squirm out of his grasp as his claws sunk a little deeper into my skin.

"It _wasn't_ a request." He snarled against my ear.

Just then I heard the door to the hallway of the sports complex open and noticed Jackson walking out, guiding Danny slowly as he went. I hissed out a breath in frustration as Jackson stilled, already noticing I wasn't in the car.

_Dammit_.

"Christen? _Christen_!" He yelled, spinning in a circle and looking around franticly, Danny mimicking his actions.

"If you do _not_ agree to meet me, I'll be forced to drop them _both_ and then I'll force _you_ firefly." The Alpha murmured with sadistic humor coloring his tone.

"_Christen_! Christen where _are_ you!" Jackson was yelling, fear filling his tone.

I squirmed again.

"_Alright_! Alright _where_?" I seethed.

There was nothing I could do, I had to agree. If I _didn't_ he'd kill Jackson and Danny and take me, or he'd kill us _all_. It'd be a completely senseless waste, and I might as well do as he said because it was _obvious_ he wouldn't be letting it go _anytime_ soon.

"The preserve. Park your car at the top and walk in. Just keep walking, _I'll_ find _you_." He murmured, his claws retracting from my skin.

I sighed in relief as the annoying pain eased and he pushed me forward gently toward the parking lot and the boys. _Not_ before he nipped my ear again, making my eyes narrow in anger.

"See you _tonight_ my dear." He murmured, slipping into shadow.

"_Wait_!" I hissed. "When do I go there?"

Silence filled my ears and I turned searching him out, but there was nothing. Absolutely _nothing_, no sign of him _anywhere_. I growled low in my throat through my grumbling and stepped out of the woods, zipping Peter's jacket up to cover my now healing but bloody neck.

"Collins! _What_ the _hell_!" Jackson shouted in anger, striding around the car.

"_Sorry_, I thought I saw a baby deer!" I grinned girlishly.

Some excuses never get old.


	109. Chapter One-Oh-Nine

**Author's Note: **Update timeee! It's been _over_ twenty-four hours since the last one and I've been itching to post this, but I needed to finish the chapter that comes after it first- so that you all don't _kill_ me with your own personal claws ;)  
Both Christen and Derek's POV's are featured here, though Christen's are longer (especially the last one) because she has more going on. I know a few of you were worried about my OC taking away from the normal progression of events throughout the episodes, but I'm hoping that you like the way this staggers. Most of Christen's big moments happen in the downtime between episodes or between days within the episode thus making it slightly more plausible that all of this could really be happening...you just don't get to see it. A damn shame if I do say so myself because I think she'd be an _AWESOME _addition. Which brings me to my own personal little rant-

OMG what are they DOINGto Derek? O.O  
I caught up on the episodes and, as a _strict_ Derek lover who would jump on the Derek boat _any_ damn day, I am soo _pissed_. They just keep backhanding him again and again and _again_. It's positively cruel! Creepy girlfriend (who was _never_ good enough for him anyway), forced to kill Boyd, Cora being sick, losing his spark, AND NOW HE'S _GONE_?!  
What _IS_ this madness?! Swear to all that is holy, I will _NOT_ watch if they don't bring him back. Hmph.  
-Rant Ended-

Whew! So, Dersten/Cherek's reunion is on the rise and I'm personally so excited I can't hold still! I hope you all really enjoy the chapter and her rise to power. I think I got it down how I imagined it in my mind, hopefully it will exceed your expectations! If not, I'm truly sorry because I dearly love my couple and want to do them justice :/

Thanks a _million_ for all the new reviews, favorites and follows! Cookies might be too hard to send to you all, but chapters aren't so here's my gift! .

**Songs:**  
'You Kill Me' by Paper Route- First Scene; Christen w/Jackson and getting ready  
'Redemption' by Redlight King- Second Scene; Background music in Derek's car as he gets into town  
'Holy Grail' by Jay-Z & Justin Timberlake- Third Scene; Christen's driving music  
'Summertime Sadness' by Lana Del Rey- Third Scene; Christen's iPod (waiting for Alpha)  
'Love The Way You Lie' by Eminem & Rihanna- Third Scene; Christen's iPod (playing with Fury-Fae energies)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (cruel world!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, Aunt Grace, and extended family.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

Getting Jackson to calm down after I showed back up from my trip in the woods was a little bit more of a lengthy process than what I had anticipated, which only left me mentally _freaking_ out because I knew that I was expected somewhere in the heart of the woods, I didn't know when, _and_ I was pretty sure my friends' lives depended on the fact that I get there.

Stressful.

After checking Danny over, something he was laughing all too hysterically about after comparing me to his mother, he assured me that it was only a bloody nose and a sore face. No concussion or brain damage or anything else that would keep him from my life. I had sighed happily, wrapping him in a tight and squeezing hug that I think Jackson might have actually been slightly jealous of.

Which was _hilarious_.

Jackson was angry with me for getting out of the car and he was sure to let me know it while he slowly drove me back home. He seemed to pick up on my increasing anxiousness though because when he parked in the driveway he turned to me, looking at me seriously.

"Christen are you _sure_ you want to be home alone? I've got to run to Sports Authority and get Danny a new helmet after McCall bashed him. We could go get something to eat or…" He looked at me, shrugging uncomfortably at my wide-eyed stare. "You just…you _don't_ have to be alone. You know?"

I watched him for a few moments, seeing the vulnerability lurking there. Jackson and I _didn't_ hang out one-on-one. We only ever hung out when we were with Lydia, or Danny, or a group of people. But here he was, the only one that was by my side tonight after everything that had happened.

And somehow, Jackson Whittemore of _all_ people had known what to say when I needed it.

I moved without thinking and grabbed onto him in a tight hug, the tightest I'd ever hugged him before. Hugs were something else we didn't do, rather it was because half the time we couldn't stand each other or because Jackson just didn't let people get that close to him, I didn't know. But he was here and wanting for me to not be alone at a time when I _very_ much was. He moved slowly, wrapping his arms around me and squeezing me in return. I laughed quietly, smiling into his neck before I kissed his cheek lightly and sat back, moving to grab my things.

"I'll be alright, but thank you Jacks. I mean it, for _everything_. You've been amazing with me today." I murmured before popping the handle on the door and swinging it open.

His warm hand reached out, snagging my wrist before I left. "Seriously, if you need _anything_, even if it's just to have someone in the house- call me."

He squeezed my wrist and let me go while I bit down on my lip, holding in the tears that sprang up out of nowhere. There was a good chance that I could die tonight, I knew that, and it made his words that much sweeter.

"Thanks Jacks. I will." I whispered before shutting the car door.

I quickly made my way to the front door, smiling brightly over my shoulder for him as I slipped into the house and waved while he backed the car down the driveway. The front door shut with a soft click and I stared at the dark interior as I leaned against it for a few minutes before taking in a deep breath and standing straight, moving up the stairs quickly and with a new determination.

I'd made the decision while Jackson had driven me home that if I was going to possibly die at the Alpha's hands tonight, I was going to do it in _style_. Breezing into my room and trying not to center in on all of Derek's things that were there, I shrugged off Peter's jacket and rolled the dress I'd worn up over my hips and body, tossing the grass stained garment onto my bed as I cringed.

Grace was going to _kill_ me if the Alpha didn't, that'd been one of her favorite revamps.

I stopped in front of the closet, my eyes raking the contents and waiting for something to call out to me, begging to be worn. Looking hot would give me extra confidence, and for what I was about to face I could use _every_ ounce that was available.

I should've _known_ it'd be red.

I laughed quietly to myself and pulled out the deep red dress, almost a blood color, with its new sequins that Grace had fixed it up with. It was sleeveless, the straps about two inches in width to span across my shoulders, and had a tight but classy fit. The back dipped low, but not _so_ low that Peter's jacket wouldn't cover it. The neckline did plunge though, and this time my triple spiral would be visible.

Laying it on the bed, I quickly stepped back to the closet for shoes. Heels were _out_ of the question, I was walking into a forest after all, so I traded those for a pair of ankle boots. Their heel was still a little high, but the surface was a flat square which would make walking easier. I stood in front of the vanity and shook my hair out, giving it a little more fluff before I touched up my make-up and added a new coat of red gloss. Slipping into the dress, I took a moment to step back and gaze at myself.

The red contrasted with my fair skin just right, I wasn't so pale that it washed me out but I wasn't dark enough to mute the red coloring. I left the red accessories on to match, except the necklace. I nixed that and centered the triple spiral pendant on my exposed skin, smiling down at it. The piece had quickly become apart of me, _especially_ after healing Derek with it.

My eyes stared through the mirror into themselves once more and I breathed in a soft gasp when they flickered, turning their new fiery color which curiously enough, matched my dress in their own way.

Coincidence? I think _not_.

I was about to leave when I stopped and took one last look around the room, gazing at Derek's things again longingly. I felt a pain deep in my heart at the familiarity of having them in my room. I _missed_ him, more than I cared to admit, and I wondered if I'd ever see him again. It had occurred to me that I was going out to meet the Alpha and hadn't told anyone.

At _all_.

But I couldn't, because anyone that I might tell would only demand that I didn't go.

And I _couldn't_ risk that.

After touching the leather of his jacket one last time, I turned and hurried down the stairs toward the kitchen that led into the garage. I bit down on my lip and grabbed the notepad on the kitchen counter, knowing I needed to leave some sort of _something_, just in case. I didn't want to write some long, drawn out note because then I'd think too much about it and go into this thing already defeated. So I simply wrote out a single sentence that said I loved them all, and I did, every last one of them.

_Even_ Lydia and Scott after the ridiculousness of the day.

I turned and sighed, rummaging around on the keyboard for the keys to Ally, but I stopped when my fingers drifted over the keys to my father's prized R8 he'd gotten when I chose my A4 and a slight zip of energy seemed to rush through me. I bit down on my lip again, my eyes flashing defiantly as I stared at the keys, thinking hard.

I _wasn't_ supposed to drive it on my own.

It had a V10 engine and was a six-speed manual.

I could get into a _ton_ of trouble with a car like that...but I was _already_ headed toward trouble so...

"_Just do it. It's not really all that bad."_ The sugary tone cooed in my mind.

A smirk lit on my face and for once, I listened to her without fighting it.

* * *

_~Derek's POV~_

Derek finally pulled into town, drumming his fingers on the wheel as he clenched his jaw tightly. The moon was almost at its peak, almost in its full position. Scott would be changing soon because he still couldn't control the shift entirely. Sure, it'd been a neat trick and had surprised the hell out of Derek when he'd managed to shift after Derek had punched the veterinarian, but _this_ was the _full_ moon.

Scott would have _no_ control.

Derek turned the radio down some as he hit the button for the windows, rolling them both down and taking a deep breath as the night air flowed through them and inside the car. It was a risk, if anyone saw him and recognized him it'd put a major dent in his plans, but he'd kept a pretty low profile so he was betting not many would be able to pick up on his features in the little amount of time they'd see him.

He was waiting for his chance to turn at the light into Scott's neighborhood, the windows up a little more than before because of the increase in people, when a shiny black sports car raced by him, blowing through the intersection like it was on _fire_. There was an increase in the energy around him, thickening the air, but then it was gone as it raced away with the car.

Derek stared at the beautiful machine in his side view mirror, watching it head for the edge of town. Something was tugging at his senses, telling him to _follow_ the car.

His brows pulled together as he frowned, watching the headlights disappear. The increasingly intense feeling to go after the car was building in him, making it hard to sit still, and he was _seriously_ thinking he might have to follow it when a roaring growl filtered through the air, making him still his fingers on the wheel as his eyes darted to Scott's neighborhood.

The other Beta had shifted.

"_Shit_!" Derek yelled. "Shit, shit, _shit_!"

He whipped his car out of line and sped forward, making a U-turn as he quickly headed in the other direction along the forest–line. He gripped the wheel tightly, his nose flaring as he took in the scent of the night, trying to get a lock on Scott's position. But the wolf was moving, running and leaping through the forest so Derek couldn't pin it down fast enough. He noticed the mall parking lot up ahead and turned sharply into it, the tires squealing.

He needed to go on foot, needed to _shift_ so he could keep up and track Scott down.

Derek slid his car into a space and quickly moved, flinging his door open and taking a full deep breath as he stood. Scott's scent was potent and close by. He growled in the back of his throat, picking up on the pure anger and blood-lust the other boy was experiencing as he did. Derek rolled his shoulders and neck, preparing to slip into the woods and shift when the low sound of a growl hit his ears.

He swung around, his eyes searching the lot quickly, seeking out the other wolf. Before he could find him though, Derek's eyes rested on a parked car with two people inside. When he held still, letting his wolf senses take over as his eyes flickered, he could just make out the hunter's daughter and Jackson Whittemore.

"Son of a _bitch_." Derek murmured, moving quickly through the lot of parked cars.

It didn't take him long, another low growl gave away Scott's position as he leaped up on a car, watching the couple. Derek would bet money he was seeing a full moon-induced hallucination rather than what was actually happening and before he could reach the other wolf to snag him down and off the car, Scott was roaring and leaping…

Right on _top_ of the vehicle with the two teens inside.

So luck wasn't on their side tonight after all.

The teens in the car looked around but Derek was too fast, a blur in the night as he ran toward Scott who was raising his claws, readying himself to puncture the hood of the car. Derek pushed harder and harder still, slamming into the other wolf and knocking him back off the car toward the forest's edge. He pushed and shoved him, moving Scott further and further back into the shadows so he wouldn't be seen. He thought for certain that would bring him out of it, but Scott charged at him in a completely unskilled way, with his claws out front.

_"Did he learn nothing?"_ Derek thought to himself.

He easily grabbed onto the wolf, spinning him and locking him in a hold with Scott's arm twisted tightly behind his back.

"Stop!" Derek growled. "Scott, _stop_!"

The only answer he got in return was another snarling growl as the wolf struggled against him, completely lost to the shift. Derek tried to hold onto him but he wouldn't hold still and he knew that it wouldn't be enough to make him come back around to his human self. He shoved him forward roughly, watching as he slammed into a tree with a loud thump. Keeping his protective stance he waited, watching.

"Will you _just_-" Derek tried again.

But Scott was running toward him once more, right at him, _no_ deviation whatsoever. Derek easily used the other wolf's momentum against him, bending backwards and grabbing onto Scott's front before sending the boy flying through the air behind him as he flipped back up to his feet. The annoyance was setting in quickly, he didn't have _time_ to play these stupid games while Christen was somewhere, possibly hunting Scott in her own way right at that exact moment.

Derek turned, glaring through his shifted face and eyes at McCall. He was about to open his mouth to attempt to reason with him when the other Beta roared, charging forward at him.

_Again_.

_"What is this, third time's a charm?"_ Derek muttered to himself mentally.

Scott lunged, punching through the air at him twice. Derek easily dodged both watching with what _would've_ been a smirk on his face if he wasn't worried about Christen, as Scott's follow-through screwed with his center of balance and left him vulnerable. Derek's heavy booted foot connected with the other wolf's back, kicking him and sending him sprawling further into the woods. He wasn't down for long though, immediately leaping back up and swiping at Derek's front.

Enough was _enough_.

Derek let Scott take a swing, dodging it easily once more before grabbing the boy by the shoulder and down low heaving him through the air and turning him so that he flipped before landing squarely on his back, letting out a loud and almost human groan. Derek kept ahold of his shirt-front, landing on his feet beside him before pulling the boy up toward his face and letting out an earth-shaking roar less than a foot away from him, attempting to _force_ the other wolf back into his human form.

It did the trick.

Scott was scrambling back away from him, still on his ass in the leaves as Derek straightened up, rolling his shoulders and neck as the familiar sound of bones crunching and shifting filled the air. He breathed heavily, moving through the shadow and back into the light before coming to a stop at Scott's feet. The other wolf was still shifted, but Derek had managed to break through the brain-clouding haze of anger and blood-lust surrounding him so that he could actually think. Derek watched him carefully, almost sadly, as Scott looked down at himself in fear and horror.

"What's _happening_ to me?" He asked quietly.

Derek heaved a sigh, his eyes darting around them.

"Exactly what he _wants_ to happen." He murmured.

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

The car was a _masterpiece_, pure and simple.

And it wasn't just because I was getting a _total_ energy high as I shifted the gears, roaring through the town's roads. No, this thing was made of pure awesomeness coupled with badassery. If I lived through the night, I was seriously thinking of demanding the rights to this car from my father. He had neglected it, this poor baby needed to ride.

I was almost out-of-town, still shaking off the weird effects of seemingly thinking I'd seen a black Camaro like Maryanne as I'd sped through an intersection near the mall. It was _highly_ unrealistic though, more than likely it had been a simple black car that had blurred by in the window.

I had about five or ten more minutes as I wound my way up the steep ravine, shifting and downshifting through the sharp turns and curves of the mountain side as I made my way up to the preserve. Music softly floated through the sound system and once again I found myself thinking that music conspired against me. The words floating through the speakers touched something inside me and I felt the anger begin to move through me, sparking a small flame deep inside me somewhere. All the emotions from that night at the school started to move through me and I finally allowed myself to have feelings and emotions over the events of the past six days. I hadn't before, I'd been trying to keep them closed up in a box until my father had returned with Derek.

But he _hadn't_ come.

And now I was angry.

My fingers gripped the wheel and the gear shift tightly, my eyes flashing brightly as the moon-color and the fire fought for control. Each were strong in their own aspects, and soon I felt them finally settle. I glanced up in the mirror and gasped at what I found, staring at them in awe. The two colors had _mixed_, the moon-color claiming the steady and unmoving spot of my irises while the fiery-color seemed to swirl and dance _directly_ over it.

They looked like fire dancing in the moonlight.

Or maybe fire mixed with ice.

They were _gorgeous,_ so that was a plus.

My eyes darted back to the road as I took my turn off from the little area to park your cars before heading into the preserve. It was deserted, only a few people came here to use the trails and when they did it was usually in the morning. I pulled in and parked, leaving the engine running as I stared out into the woods in front of me. I turned the music off, undocking my phone before pocketing it as I powered down the engine and swung my door open. The wind played in my hair, lifting it as I slid gracefully from the seat to stand, facing the woods head on.

My head cut to the left, eyes searching as a distant howl floated on the wind to my ears.

"_Let me in my darling. I can help protect you."_ The sugary voice cooed in my ears, slippery and sweet.

I shook my head, the wind curling through my hair as it separated locks of it. "I can _do_ this." I murmured.

She made what sounded like a low growling noise and I smiled a little to myself before shutting the door to the R8 and sliding the keys into my jacket pocket. I pulled out my phone and plugged the headphones into it, letting the music play softly in my ears as I made my way into the deep and woodsy darkness. I'd been walking a good twenty minutes, freezing at every _single_ little forest creature sound when I decided to call it quits.

If the Alpha wanted me _so_ badly, he could find me in the sitting position I now occupied on a tree stump.

The bastard.

Telling a girl to meet you deep out in the woods, knowing very well that she'd probably get lost in the dark. He was sneaky but _totally_ unoriginal, this was like a scene out of every single horror movie with supernatural creatures I'd _ever_ seen.

I snickered quietly to myself as I shook my head, pulling my legs up onto the stump with me and resting my chin on top of my knees.

More time passed, and I was _seriously_ beginning to think he wasn't going to show. Or maybe he'd gotten caught up dealing with Scott. I'd almost forgotten that since it was the full moon, the other wolf had more than likely shifted without control. That thought slowly brought memories of Derek to the forefront of my mind; the night I'd blasted the Alpha in the woods to protect him, the night we'd figured out I was tracing a triple spiral on his skin all the time, the night at the party when I'd first felt his warm and soft lips on my skin, _all_ the times before we'd finally gotten together when the sexual tension, lust, and desire was _so_ high I almost couldn't stand it.

I was so wrapped up in my memories that I didn't even _notice_ that I was breaking down.

The memories of every moment we'd spent together rushed through my mind as a soft and sad song crooned softly in my ears, all the way up to that _final_ moment. The last one where I'd healed him, told him I _loved_ him, and watched him be taken away from me.

And then he left me.

The songs switched again as the new memories of his leaving, of not loving me back and leaving me here on my own to deal with this _total_ shitfest filtered through my mind. I swear it was like my playlist was tapped into my soul because this one helped the anger build and I _finally_ let myself be angry with Derek.

How could he? How could he _do_ this to me?

To take what we had and just leave it behind, turning tail and running to San Francisco, leaving me here to deal with this psychotic werewolf who was either going to kill me or force me to do things I didn't want to do, without a _single_ word. He didn't have to love me back but did I really mean so little that he wouldn't even stay to help me fight?

"_Let me in darling. Let your fury fly, do something. For once do something about it."_ The sugary-sweet tone laced through my mind, demanding.

I moved without thinking, my arm snapping out as a ball of white-hot and fiery energy shot from my fingers, connecting with a tree in front of me. It exploded, sending bits and pieces of bark flying through the air around me, but never touching me. I slowly rose, unfurling my legs from their cramped position as I stood in the circular clearing of trees. The one I'd hit was scorched in a circle where the ball had connected with it. I moved forward and traced my fingers over it, my eyes widening as I felt a dull heat lingering there.

It felt deviant, _so_ wrong…and so _right_.

I flung my hand out again and watched as another ball of fiery energy slammed into a tree on my right, leaving an identical mark like the first. I gasped when an excited shiver ran through me, calling all my energy to my fingers and pulling _more_ from the ground beneath me. I closed my eyes, breathing heavily, and when I opened them again they blazed, searing me from the inside out as they reflected my inner fire.

"_Yes, sweet girl. This is who you are, this is what you're made of."_ She cooed again, encouraging me.

That's all it took.

I was flinging fiery balls of energy every which way as I stood by the stump I'd been sitting on, a slow smirking smile gracing my lips as I destroyed things around me. I pulled more energy up from the ground, using it as the fire-colored shimmers ran down my arms to my fingers and shot out of them.

It kind of reminded me of my own personal firework show.

Slowly I stopped, the anger at Derek for leaving me behind ebbing out of me until there was _nothing_ left anymore. I had traded it all for the angry bursts of energy that I'd thrown to the trees around me, a dull sizzling and crackling sound floating to me over the music in my ears. I panted slightly, looking around to survey the destruction around me, but the soft sound of a twig snapping behind me made me freeze.

And then the chillingly smooth voice that sounded out from behind me rooted me to the spot.

"You are so _violently_ beautiful Christen." He murmured, stepping up behind me.

I stiffened as his arms wound their way across my waist, pulling me back into him until I was pressed tightly to his chest as I had been earlier in the evening. I was mentally snarling, _sick_ of being worried about losing people I loved because this _thing_ wanted me in its pack. I felt my eyes flash to their fiery color again and they narrowed. Without even thinking it through, I whirled around to the man in shadow and slammed my power-laced hand into his chest with a heaving shove that sent him flying back behind me a good twenty feet with a loud crash.

My eyes widened in fear though when I watched him emerge from the debris I'd flung him into as his massive wolf form.

"Well _that_ wasn't very hospitable." His animalistic murmur softly reached my ears.

I hissed mentally at the girl inside of me who was _obviously_ spoiling for a fight.

_Dammit_.

I took a breath and steeled myself for what came next as he charged me, knocking me flat onto the ground while he snarled in my face, snapping his teeth just inches from my nose. A low snarl of my own came from me and I shoved on the thing's chest with another power-fueled hit, sending him careening to my right as I flipped over and rose to a standing position.

"_Let me in!"_ the sugary sweet girl commanded.

I ignored her, operating off of a _new_ anger that had filled me up again, stroking the inner-flames that I had worried were all fizzled out. Far from it. My body was _filled_ with a white-hot heat as fire licked through my veins, flowing with my blood. I grinned at the Alpha across from me maliciously as he circled me.

It was _his_ fault.

When it came down to it, _everything_ traced back to him.

He bit Scott, killed those people, killed Derek's sister, fed us lies, chased us down, hunted us, and took Derek away.

_He_ was the one that needed to pay.

My hand shot out and I heard a sharp yelp when a fiery ball of energy made contact with him, burning the wolf's skin. He snarled viciously at me, using his wolf-enhanced speed to run by me and I felt the stinging pain of his claw slicing open a single large cut on my side, ripping my dress. I glared at him, feeling my eyes blaze even brighter like a bonfire in the darkness and I noticed his widen a little in response.

"_Now_ you've done it. _That_ was a new dress." I hissed, the sugary-sweet tone creeping into my voice slightly.

His low chuckle was distraction enough for me to snap my fingers, sending another blast of sparkly red energy right for his neck. It hit its target and provoked a roar of anger and pain from the Alpha before he was running toward me, lightening fast, letting each of his claws this time sink into me and rip through my dress and skin, shredding the right side almost completely.

I gasped quietly as the sharp and stinging pain filled me, and I pressed my hand to the wound, looking down in horror as it came back covered in blood. The high screaming shriek of the furious girl inside me filled my head over the ringing in my ears and I whined softly, ignoring the sinister laugh from behind me.

"_Don't be a fool! You can't do this on your own! Let me IN_!" she yelled, not even bothering to coo this time.

I winced as I stumbled some on my boots, the blood loss making me dizzy, but my hand still flung out and this time I _pushed_, watching in shock as the energy shot doubled in size before connecting squarely with his chest again. I heard a faint sizzle as it pulsed over him and that same sickening smell of burnt skin filled my nose as it had four years ago in the hospital after the Hale house fire.

"_Bitch_." He roared, heaving a breath as he tried to recover.

I smirked maliciously. "You _wish_." I taunted.

It was a mistake.

He let out a furious snarl and was on me instantly, I didn't even have time to _blink_.

I fought him as much as I could, scratching and clawing right back at him as we wrestled for control on the forest floor. But in the end I was already weakening from the blood loss. I couldn't heal as quickly as he could and the power-laced hits and punches weren't doing as much damage as before while his claws continued to sink into my skin, slicing open my side then dragging across to the front of my stomach.

My dress was _decimated_ and the arms of Peter's jacket had long rips in them that were quickly staining with my blood. Somehow my triple spiral necklace remained intact, though I was the only one who could tell it was glowing because I felt its heat on my skin. You couldn't see it physically, too much of our blood covered the stones.

He reared back and slammed his paw underneath my jaw and I choked, spitting up blood onto the forest floor as he heaved himself up, towering above me. I coughed, blinking repeatedly as I tried to clear my vision, but the black spots in front of my eyes _wouldn't_ go away. More blood came up my throat as I rolled over onto my stomach, coughing and choking while I tried to keep him in my sights in case he moved to attack again.

I was a bloody _mess_.

I looked down the ripped and shredded fabric of my dress that was showing more skin than I cared to think about. Not that you could _tell_ since what was exposed was stained red or ripped and torn open by his claws. The slices ran down my arms and chest, my stomach and sides. I heaved as the overpowering smell and taste of blood took up all the room in my senses while the deathly sweet voice screamed and screamed for me to let her in.

I was _pretty_ sure I was dying.

It definitely felt like it, every move I made brought forth a moan of pain and pumped more blood from my body through the cuts and my mouth, spilling it onto the once brown leaves beneath me. Black spots were dancing across my vision and it blurred as I blinked, trying to clear it.

"_All_ you had to do…_all_ you had to _do_ was just..._exactly _what I say." The Alpha growled quietly from my right, almost regretfully.

I tried to tell him to bite me (_not_ literally) but I couldn't speak coherently. There was just too much blood in my mouth and throat, and it wouldn't work.

"And now you're going to die. It's _such_ a waste Firefly." He sighed.

"_LET ME IN!" _the voice screamed inside me._ "Just LET me in. You'll LIVE if you just let me in!"_

I moaned again softly, closing my eyes. I regretted not calling my father, or Grace, _anyone_ really. I was going to die after just starting to get to know him again, after just finding out that I was something other than human, after _finally_ finding someone I loved. Memories of Derek began to flicker across my mind once more and I wondered if they'd tell him. I hoped they wouldn't, I didn't want him to...

"_Do NOT give up! LET ME IN CHRISTEN! DO SOMETHING!"_ She screamed again, this time almost pleading.

I think _that's_ why I finally let down the walls.

The fact that her voice changed from the sugary-sweet one to one of fear and pain. I let _go_, feeling her rush into me.

The fiery feeling inside me intensified to an almost _unbearable_ level as she rose. I felt like there was _literally_ fire inside my body, like someone had doused me in lighter fluid on the inside and sparked a match. Her scream of rage and fury filled my mind making me gasp and grab onto my head, squeezing my eyes shut as I sat up to my knees and hunched in on myself in pain. It was so incredibly _loud_, a mix between the scream of fury and something that _almost_ reminded me of Derek's roar.

I braced my hands on the forest floor; I just wanted it to _stop_.

She was supposed to _help_ me and now the inside of my body was filled with as much pain as I felt outside, if not _more_.

I was so wrapped up in what was happening inside me that I didn't realize the screaming roar was actually coming from _me_. It duplicated the scream that went on inside my mind, as long and piercing as hers did, making the Alpha back away from me quickly.

I _also_ didn't notice the fire.

Flames encircled us, making it _impossible_ for either of us to get out. It raged audibly, the crackling and hissing filling my ears as my scream continued. The louder the scream, the higher the fire climbed and brighter it burned, matching the swirling and dancing fire-color that filled my irises.

The screaming finally stopped, dying on my lips, but the fire stayed circled around us as I glanced at it, my eyes moving over it. I lifted my hand to move my hair from my face as I coughed up more blood and my eyes widened as the flames I'd been staring at climbed high then returned to normal as my hand lowered. Something warm was seemingly trickling from my eyes. I figured they were tears from the pain and burning inside of me, or from screaming so long. But the liquid was thick, slow to drip down my cheeks, and when I touched them with the last little bit of unstained skin on my fingers I had they came back bloody, and I gasped.

My tears were made of _blood_, actual blood running from my fire-filled eyes.

I slowly rose to my feet, the pain from the slices in my skin not as body-searing anymore, and I dimly noticed they were steadily closing from the inside out. _Gruesome_, but handy. I looked around myself in awe at the circle of fire now holding the Alpha and I _inside_ of it, barring anyone else from coming in. I don't know why but something inside me sighed at the sight of the flames and I reached out to touch them without thinking.

It _didn't_ burn.

Just like my pendant, there was a dull heat that filled and warmed my skin but there was no burning. My eyes narrowed in wonder _and_ suspicion. I _had_ to be hallucinating, I was still dying on the forest floor somewhere, this was just a delusion.

"_If it was just a delusion, wouldn't you be doing something nice with Derek?"_ the voice was back to cooing inside my mind, pride filling up her normally eerie tone.

"You…_you_ did this." I murmured. Rather it was aloud or in my mind, I don't know.

"_No darling. You did this. I just showed you the way."_ She murmured back proudly.

My head whipped to the side when I heard a low growl and heavy panting. The Alpha was there, still in wolf form, backing away toward the far swell of the fire circle.

"_What_ is this!" He growled out, his blood-red eyes staring into my blazing ones.

I took a step forward in the direction of my target, the malicious grin playing on my lips as my fire-filled eyes danced in the darkness. I squared my bloody shoulders staring him down in, not going to lie, a straight up _creepy_ manner. Snapping my fingers, I felt a dull heat rise on my skin and watched as the beast shrunk back, my sadistic grin widening as I glanced down to see _fire_ dancing in my hands.

When I opened my mouth to speak, the same sugary-sweet tone that I'd been hearing in my head all week filled my voice, coating my words like a smooth honey.

"_This_ is where you pay." I murmured, staring into his eyes. "_This_ is where you die."


	110. Chapter One-Ten

**Author's Note: **Reunited and it feels so _gooood_! Finally, the moment we've all been waiting for is gracing us with its presence. I'm super excited about this! I think it turned out amazingly, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that! This is a mix of multiple POV's, mostly Derek and Christen's, _obviously_. Feedback is definitely encouraged on the last two chapters (;

Dersten/Cherek foreverrrrr .

Happy, _happy_ Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (cruel world!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, Aunt Grace, and extended family.**

* * *

_~Derek's POV~_

Derek slowly managed to help Scott back to his car after he had checked to make sure the hunter's daughter was gone with Jackson and Scott had _finally_ managed to calm down enough to shift back to his human form. After Derek slid the car to a stop outside the other wolf's house, he stepped out and helped heft Scott up out of the car, pulling one of the wolf's arms over his own shoulder. Derek's eyes narrowed in confusion as he guided the boy up the stairs.

"Why aren't you healing as well?" Derek grumbled quietly.

"I don't know," Scott panted. "I think it's because _Christen_ punched me in the face with that energy crap she's got."

Derek growled threateningly at the way he said her name. "You deserved it."

It was a quiet a moment before Scott nodded in agreement as Derek shouldered open the door to the wolf's room and dumped him unceremoniously on the bed.

It was _extremely_ awkward.

Derek didn't know rather to talk to him about what had happened or just leave. The boy had blamed him for all the deaths after all, and he'd never really expressed any sort of sign of brotherhood. Not to mention, Derek was growing increasingly more and more worried about Christen. She hadn't shown up the entire time he and Scott had been in the woods, she wasn't picking up her phone, and there was this feeling if uneasiness _steadily_ building inside Derek somewhere deep in his senses.

His wolf was pawing nervously, and it _wasn't_ just because of the full moon.

Derek looked at Scott uncertainly, before nodding his head stiffly. He needed to find Christen, _now_.

"_Wait_!" Scott murmured from his place on his bed.

Derek sighed, turning back around slowly as he gritted his teeth to look down at the other wolf who was breathing heavily.

"I can't do this." Scott said, shaking his head. "I can't _be _this _and_ be with Allison. I'm _not_ like you and Christen."

Derek's brow arched a little as he continued to watch and listen to Scott, wondering what all this was leading up to.

Scott shook his head sadly looking down, before glancing back up to the older wolf in front of him. "I _need_ you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?"

Derek's eyes widened marginally as he watched the boy. He'd only heard of faint legends and rumors, _never_ any solid proof that there was a cure for those that were bitten. Few wanted a cure, they embraced the gift they were given and were grateful for the abilities that were brought forth from their wolves within.

"For someone who was bitten?" Derek murmured, motioning to the wolf with his hand. "I've heard of one. I _don't_ know if it's true." He shook his head uncertainly.

"Well, _what_ _is_ it?" Scott demanded.

A little too forcefully considering the position the wolf had put himself in. Derek didn't owe him _anything_ after what he'd done, _especially_ something that would take away Derek's opportunity to rise to an Alpha after Matthew had insinuated he needed to.

For his _and_ Christen's sakes.

Derek gritted his teeth as he bit back a low growl. He had to play this correctly, just right. He couldn't track and kill the Alpha himself, he'd already figured that out the hard way. He _needed_ the help Scott could provide through the link he shared with the one who bit him.

"You have to _kill_ the one that bit you." Derek murmured, fixing his eyes on the wolf in front of him as he nodded his head some.

Scott looked up at him, bewildered and angry. "Kill the _Alpha_?!"

Derek nodded as he clenched his jaw tightly.

Scott shook his head as he let out a sigh of defeat while looking up him sadly. Derek took a silent breath, sensing his chance. This was it, _this_ was the moment. A brief flash of guilt hit him but he pushed through it, knowing he'd do whatever it took to protect the girl he loved.

"Scott," he murmured, staring at the other wolf seriously. "If you help me _find_ him, I'll help you _kill_ him."

Derek spoke through a leashed tone that was low in its severity as he emphasized his words with his hands. He had to convey his emotions just right to help draw the boy in. Scott looked at him with wide eyes and there were a few moments of silence before he moved his mouth, getting ready to speak. Derek's eyes widened, waiting anxiously for the answer.

And then suddenly, he was on the ground.

He didn't know _what_ happened, one second he was watching Scott come to terms with his offer and the next he was on the floor on his hands and knees. A blinding flash of light that seemed to be tinted with fire flashed in front of his eyes and suddenly his hands were no longer his own. Instead they were smaller, feminine and…_covered_ in blood.

"_Christen_!" He groaned out, not even feeling the hands grabbing at him as his wolf howled.

She was in pain, extreme mind-numbing pain…and she was _dying_.

"_NO_!" Derek snarled, losing control as his eyes flashed.

His mind filled up with the sound of a piercing scream that seemed to go on _forever_, leaving Derek gasping for air as it did. His vision clouded and was replaced with his own hands on Scott's bedroom floor again, but the scream continued nearly making his heart feel like it would burst. It was tinged with utter fury and anger, ready to decimate _anything_ in its path.

It was _her_, the Fury-Fae in her finally rising to take its place alongside her Healer abilities.

And he wasn't _there_ like Matthew had warned him to be.

The scream finally receded and Derek panted as Scott drug him up and onto the bed to steady himself. Something warm dripped from Derek's nose and he touched it, his eyes widening as his fingers came back tinted slightly from the few drops of blood that rested there. He rubbed his head, shaking it furiously to clear the haze from his vision.

He needed to _move_, to get to her before she did something that would take her away from him.

He lurched up, intending to follow what seemed like a deep instinct that was pulling, prickling, _demanding_ that he go to the fire that was dimly burning at the edge of his senses. He could feel her now, more clearly than ever before.

And she was in the woods.

Hands grappled at him, pulling him to a halt. "What the hell _was_ that!" Scott shouted.

Derek shook his head. "I don't have _time_ to explain this to you, Christen is in trouble and I have to find her right now!"

He yanked his arm free quickly, moving toward the stairs at a brisk pace, his jaw clenching at the sound of following footsteps behind him stumbling down the stairs to keep up with his brisk pace. But the words that floated in the air behind him made him stop short, turning to face Scott.

"Was that _her_? That huge scream?" Scott asked breathlessly.

"You _heard_ that?" Derek asked incredulously.

He had thought it had only been in his own mind, something that flowed to him from her on their connection. But if what Scott said was true, that meant hunters could've heard her too, and they'd be heading right for her. Or at least trying to.

Scott nodded quickly. "Yeah. I didn't have the same reaction as you but I heard it."

"_Dammit_!" Derek slammed his hand down on the stair rail, shattering the wood decorative knob that had been where his hand now rested.

"Hey! How am I-" Scott shouted.

"Shut up! If I don't find her _first_, hunters might! They'll kill her _instantly_ if they figure out what she is!" Derek snarled.

He was out the door, ignoring the pounding feet and expletives being shouted behind him as the other wolf followed. The woods…the _woods_, why the hell would she be in the _woods_?

"Can you find her?" Scott asked, taking a deep breath as his eyes searched the quiet street.

"It's dim, but she's in the woods. I _think_…" Derek muttered, unlocking the door to his car.

"_Why_ would she-?" Scott had begun to ask.

A distant and dim roar floated to their heightened senses on the cool night air and both Betas froze, staring at each other with wide and shocked eyes, panic and horror crossing their features. Derek's heart lurched in his chest as realization dawned, just as Scott uttered what he already knew.

"The Alpha." He whispered.

Derek was sliding across the hood and jumping into the seat faster than humanly possible as he cranked the engine to his car immediately. When he heard the door next to him slam closed, he turned to the other wolf with a low and threatening snarl.

"I _don't_ have _time_-" Derek started.

"I'm coming." Scott said quietly.

"Scott! This isn't a _game_! This is her _life_! You can't just-" Derek yelled, his voice mixing with the snarl as it took up all the space in the car's interior.

"It's _MY_ fault! I'm _responsible_!" Scott yelled meeting Derek's panicked eyes with his pain-filled ones. "I have to help."

Derek clenched his teeth, knowing the other wolf wasn't in condition to fight and shouldn't be coming. But he was stubborn, especially since he felt like he had wronged the couple, so it would take time to convince him he shouldn't go. And time was something Derek _didn't_ have enough of to waste.

He slammed his foot on the gas, the tires to the Carmaro squealing and leaving rubber behind as he did, racing in the direction of the preserve and the dim fire that seemed to grow in his heart.

* * *

_~Matthew & Jessica Collins POV's~_

Derek and Scott _weren't_ the only ones to experience or hear Christen's screaming as the infernal goddess side of her rose to claim its place.

Matthew and Jessica Collins _both_ cringed, one dropping her medical files and the other stumbling out of his Escalade as he arrived at the airport to catch a plane. Their daughter's full power rose up, burning brightly through their senses and left them momentarily blind to the world around them as fire and moon-colored light filled their vision. But just as quickly as it came, it was gone.

Jessica immediately opened the link that she shared with her supernatural husband, screaming to him in confusion.

_"What's happened?! Is she alright?"_

The thought hit Matthew like a ton of bricks, the first one they'd shared in months. He breathed heavily, leaning against the hood of the car where Corbin had leaned him after dragging him up off the ground.

_"I think…I think so. It's the Fury side of her rising Jess. She'll be fine."_

He tried to be reassuring, but he really didn't know for sure. His daughter had made him promise not to force her link back to her side, so he had no clue if the wolf was with her or not.

_"Is he with her?"_

Matthew winced and Jessica felt it, fear instantly filling her heart and body. If her daughter was alone _without_ her link and around people when this had happened, they were more than likely all dead now.

_"I should've come. I should've gone with my instinct and come home."_

Jessica was shaking as she sunk down against the wall, sliding to the floor. Matthew tried to comfort her through their open bond as much as possible, but he was just as afraid as well.

_"You couldn't have done anything. It's all up to them. Now we wait."_

* * *

_~General POV~_

Kate and Chris Argent _would_ have heard the scream piercing through the night if they hadn't been so wrapped up in their conversation as they sat in the running car concerning the possibility that the second Beta wolf was a teen, possibly who went by the name of Stiles and a friend of Allison's boyfriend, who had been seen with Derek Hale.

Sheriff Stilinski would've _also_ heard the scream that ricocheted through the woods he was standing on the edge of as he hugged his worried son who had been acting a degree more oddly than usual, if that was even possible or imaginable. He'd been on scene most of the night, the sirens of ambulances and police cars filling the night air and covering up any unusual noises as they dealt with a new body on their hands.

* * *

_~Derek's POV~_

Derek crashed through the woods, not even bothering to maintain a silent prowl as he felt the growing fire within him and his wolf howled again and again in anxiousness, the need to get to Christen's side _unbearable_. The fire was no longer just inside him though, he could _smell_ the scent of it rising up on the wind, the heat and acrid smell of burning wafting through the air toward him.

"What is that?" Scott hissed to him, keeping up with him rather well considering his earlier condition.

Derek's jaw clenched in memory, the scent of something burning branded clear in his mind.

"Fire."

It wasn't long before he could see the faint flickering of firelight in the distance through his heightened vision. He and Scott had both shifted when they'd hit the ground, leaping from the car instantly. He'd dimly noticed the same black sports car he'd seen speeding through the intersection and had felt the need to follow before he'd been distracted by Scott's howl.

_Now_ he knew why he'd felt that way- it'd been _Christen_ racing by him, on the way here.

The woods.

Derek pulled up short when they reached the tree-lined edge of the circular clearing, yanking Scott back by his shirt to get him to stop. His eyes darted around quickly, taking in his surroundings as fast as possible. Fire lined the forest floor in a circle about two feet into the clearing, rising up in a sheet, high in the air. Curiously though, it _didn't_ spread, it only held the shape it had formed. Within it were two figures, one feminine and human shaped, the other clearly massive ad beastly.

_Christen_ and the Alpha.

Derek's eyes darted to her as the soft sound of her deathly sweet giggle rose on the wind, carrying it to him.

What he saw nearly made him heave.

She was _covered _in blood from her chest to her hips, her clothes ripped and torn viciously. When Derek centered his vision in on her harder, he could see multiple gashes, each matching the ones he'd received on his back from the Alpha nights before. The wolf had torn into her, mauled her beautifully pale skin viciously. Derek's hand clenched around the branch of a tree, snapping it in his pressurized and powerful grip, as the need to _tear_ the Alpha limb from limb for hurting her filled him.

"_Derek_!" Scott hissed quietly. "What's wrong with her _eyes_?!"

Derek's gaze darted up, finally landing on the face he'd been dreaming of for the past six nights. Missing, loving, wanting. But _this_ was different, this was her Fury coming out to play. Her eyes weren't the color of the moon he had grown to adore, they were instead the color of firelight, seemingly flickering and dancing in the darkness to match the flames that surrounded her.

But the part that made his heart literally stop beating for a moment and a dull ring to begin in his ears, was the _blood_.

Four thin trails of blood dripped from each corner of her eyes, slowly tracking themselves down her cheeks as a malicious grin played on the lips that he had claimed as his. The fury and anger seemed to pulse within her, and he noticed the fire that danced across her hands and fingers as she eyed the massive wolf in front of her.

Vengeful Destruction was an _understatement_.

If they made it out of this _alive_, he'd be sure to tell Matthew they needed a new description, because the ominous sound of those words weren't _nearly_ as frightening as this.

"The blood crimes you committed demand retribution _wolf_."

Derek's eyes widened as her sugar-coated voice reached his ears, making him take a step forward slightly. Scott lunged for him in fear but Derek shook him off. She _wouldn't_ hurt him, and the fire kept them in shadow regardless.

"You've been very…naughty." Her giggled words trilled in the air, her too-sweet tone high.

The Alpha growled and lunged for her but she sidestepped him easily and sent a ball of fire his way. Even Derek cringed when the wolf let out a yelp, the stench of burnt skin filling the air before it was gone, blown away from the clearing.

"Did you really expect that I'd do _nothing_? After what you did to _him_?" She snarled viciously, her lip curling back over her teeth.

"He left you alone with me. _Obviously_ he doesn't care." The Alpha hissed through his throat, pure animal.

She seemed to still for a moment and Derek's heart lurched, breaking slightly at her sudden pause. He felt the pain, _her_ pain, slice through his body and center in on his heart. But she quickly shook it away, narrowing her eyes back on her target.

"_He_ didn't kill three people, didn't sink his claws deep into my skin…_twice_." She hissed back, circling him slowly. "The blood of others has been spilt. _Vengeance_ is demanded and will serve as your punishment. Your blood will run as you so freely let that of your prey."

Derek quickly paced around the corner as she came to a stop, positioning himself between the two on the right side of the circle. He noticed out of the corner of his eye as Scott mimicked his actions on the left side. Derek grimaced worriedly, if he _couldn't_ call her back to him in time- she might very well go after Scott as well. He was about to open his mouth to call for her when the words of the Alpha floated to him making Derek's back stiffen and had him bearing his teeth in utter _rage_ at the low and seductive tone it used attempting to change tactics.

"Oh Firefly, you and I could make _such_ a great team." He murmured, taking a step forward toward her.

Derek held back the growl growing in his chest, not ready to give away his position yet. He had to wait for the perfect opportunity or it wouldn't work, wouldn't bring her back.

"I _know_ you felt it. That night in the school, earlier this evening when I held you against me. I _felt_ the heat in you rise at my touch, at my teeth on your skin. I _tasted_ the fire that burned from you through the sweat on your neck. You're so delicious, powerful…_divine_."

Derek's eyes widened in shock at his words, pure jealousy and fury flooded him and his claws sank into his own skin as he clenched his fists. She was _his_, his and no one else's.

_His_ mate, _his_ link, _his_ girl.

"Shut _UP_ you piece of shit!" She screamed, the flames around her rising as her voice did in fury. "You had _no_ right!"

The Alpha's low chuckle filled the air and Derek thought he noticed his blood-red eyes flash to his.

If they actually had, it had been a _detrimental _mistake.

With her target distracted she flung both of her hands in the air, the fire disappearing and being replaced by a fire-laced red and swirling energy. She threw it at him, encasing the Alpha in the energy before flicking her hand in the air, raising him above her a good five or six feet until he no longer touched the ground. The animal lurched in her grasp, trying to use its claws to cut through the mass that surrounded and held him, but it was no use and it _only_ made her tighten the hold.

"I'm going to _kill_ you wolf." She murmured, stepping forward to stand directly in front of him as he snarled and snapped at the air. "I'm going to _watch_ as the blood drips from your body after I squeeze out the life-sustaining energy from inside you. And I'm going to _enjoy_ every second of it."

Her gleeful and unfamiliar laugh filled the air and Derek clenched his teeth tightly.

_Now_. It was now.

If he waited any longer, she'd kill the thing and he'd lose her to herself. He couldn't bear the idea of it, couldn't live without her. She was his _mate_, and if he had ever been unsure he was completely and entirely positive now. He stepped forward out of the shadow, standing directly in front of the flames that kept her from him, and did the only thing he could think to do. Opening his mouth, he sent a silent prayer for help to his mother, and let his voice carry over the wind.

"Christen."

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

"_Christen_."

The sound of my name floated to me on the wind, making my back stiffen. The voice had been deep and like rough velvet as it stroked along my skin, sending familiar tingles down my spine that I hadn't felt in _days_ and had been missing thoroughly. It sounded like…like _Derek_.

But that was impossible, he was gone.

_"Focus darling, or you'll lose your grasp on him."_ The sugary voice murmured inside my head.

I shook my head, dismissing the thoughts of the voice being Derek's as the sound of the wind whipping through the forest and meeting the fire. It had been hissing and crackling since I'd created it. I turned my eyes back to the Alpha and squeezed the energy around him a little tighter, enjoying his panicked look a little _too_ much.

"Christen _stop_. This _isn't_ you."

Words floated to me again and I froze, my eyes darting around quickly.

That had _NOT_ been the wind.

That was a voice, it _had_ to be. I might have the owner wrong, but that was a voice speaking my name over the wind and quiet hum of the fire that encased me in the clearing. Keeping my hold on the Alpha tight, I raised the other hand at the flames, swirling it in a circular motion so I could latch onto the energy of them all at once, and brought my hand back down to lower the wall.

I noticed the dark shadow to my right immediately and my eyes widened.

It was familiarly tall, broad, the stance one of leashed aggression and protectiveness. My eyes traveled up the intruder's body as it stepped forward from the shadows, moving toward the firelight so that I could make out the face of it.

I gasped, losing my hold on the Alpha momentarily, causing him to slip through the air.

_Derek_.

It _was_…Derek.

Derek was _here_, in the forest, standing just outside my circle of fire.

I stared at him, my eyes going wider than ever and I felt them flicker slightly, the moon color reappearing in recognition of him.

"Babe you _need_ to stop. This isn't you, it's the Fury inside of you. _You_ don't do this- _you_ don't kill." He murmured, taking a cautious step toward my fire.

_"Don't listen to him! This is what you do, what we do! It's in your blood!"_ The sugary tone hissed in my ear, drawing my attention back to the captive wolf in front of me.

I felt Derek nearing me and I allowed him to cross over the line of fire, let him into my inner circle of fury and anger.

Vengeance.

"You have to _stop_ Christen. This _isn't_ the way we're supposed do this." He murmured, stepping between the Alpha and I.

My eyes narrowed instantly and I let go of the fire, feeling it rise again to encircle us, trapping the three of us tightly in its grasp. I dimly noticed the frantic movement of another shadow on the edge of the light. It attempted to cross the line of fire but snapped its hand back, hissing in pain. Derek was calm though, seemingly unphased by the flames that now surrounded him.

"You're _protecting_ him?" I hissed, my eyes flickering back and forth between colors.

I watched his jaw clench as I'd seen it do millions of times before in the short time I'd known him. He stared at me, a flash of his own anger sparkling in his eyes before he clamped it down.

"I'm trying to protect _you_." He murmured, almost…lovingly.

I balked at the idea, remembering the rejection and pain at his leaving. Leaving me _alone_ to face the beast I now had in my clutches, leaving me _alone_ with my rising power which was now…out of control if I was _really_ honest with myself.

But I wasn't.

"You _left_!" I snarled, pain and accusation clearly conveyed through my tone.

I hadn't wanted it to come out like that, I'd wanted to keep it close to my heart, to protect myself from the pain he was going to inflict again by laughing in my face at my reaction to his rejection. I had wanted to sound _strong_, perfectly fine. Instead, I sounded like the heartbroken and angry girl I was.

"I know," He murmured, nodding slightly as he kept my eye-contact.

"_Again_! You left me _again_ Derek!" I hissed again, squeezing the Alpha so I kept myself from squeezing him.

A low growl of pain floated down to us and I shook him a little to shut him up. Derek's eyes darted up to the wolf in the air and then back to mine again, shaking his head.

"It was a _mistake_. I should've come to you, taken you with me. I _know_ that now." He murmured.

Pain filled his eyes along with fear and something else. Fear of…losing me? But _that_ couldn't be right, he'd left me.

_"That's right! He left you! Now finish the job that you've come to do!"_ The girl hissed inside me.

I backed away from Derek some as I shook my head, my eyes darting up to the animal I held in my grasp. As if he knew he was losing my focus, he followed me, stepping closer than before. I gasped as he came right up _against_ me, his solid chest touching mine as his large and warm hands fell to my hips, holding me still against him when I tried to move away from him again. I didn't want him to _see_, didn't want him to _know_ that I had enjoyed every second of toying with the wolf in my clutches.

I looked over his shoulder, my eyes focusing on the Alpha behind him.

"_Look_ at me." He murmured, his tone determined and strong just like he always was.

I stiffened, refusing.

I couldn't let him see how'd I'd changed, the monster that I felt growing inside me. My eyes flickered between their three colors, unsure of which to settle on as the sugary-sweet voice filled my head, screaming for me to do what I needed to do. I shoved her away from my mind, trying hard to find my _own_ thoughts again.

"_Me_. Look at _me_ Christen. It's _me_ that you need, come back to _me_." He growled lowly, his nose nuzzling mine which provoked my gasp.

I stared into his wide and hazel-green eyes that flickered with an electric blue, unblinking into my gaze. My breath came in heavy pants as his body crushed against mine, his hands snaking their way up me, taking their time, familiarly before they came to rest on either side of my neck. God I had _missed_ him, missed _this_, the feel of his skin against mine as he ran his hands over my body or held onto me protectively. I felt the extra heat at my chest and knew without looking that the sapphires had joined the dim glow of the diamonds.

_"STOP it! Stop this right now! The wolf must be punished for his blood crimes."_ She screeched inside my mind, making me wince and break contact with Derek's eyes.

I frantically glanced down, around, _everywhere_. I was losing it, my rational thought seemed to have returned and I was completely _appalled _over what I was doing to the animal in the air but I couldn't seem to let him go.

"I _can't_…I can't let him go." I whispered panicked, my eyes filling with real tears that were washing away the ones made of blood.

Derek seemed to heave a sigh, his eyes filling with a bit of relief.

"_Yes_ you can. Just let it go Christen, focus on _me_. Feel _me_, I'm _right_ here with you. Just let it go." He murmured, his forehead resting against mine.

The voice inside me rose shrilly, screaming and yelling at me to continue with what I'd started. It made my tears run faster, harder, and they soon turned to uncontrolled sobs as I whimpered and I fought for some control inside my own mind. The fire slowly sank, fizzling out on the ground, but I _still_ couldn't loosen the hold on the Alpha in front of me. His energy was beginning to flow down the connection I had holding him and I _knew_ somehow that there wasn't much time.

_"Tisiphone STOP this!"_

I gasped, my eyes widening and gazing up into Derek's whose widened in worry at my reaction. Another voice was taking residence in my mind, the same comforting and commanding tone that had guided me through healing Derek.

_"The punishment is just Saorla, the wolf deserves to pay!"_ The sugar-sweet tone hissed back.

_"I'm aware of the crimes he's committed, but you're hurting her! Don't you see that? You've pushed too far!"_ The warm voice shouted across my senses.

My eyes dimmed to the outside world, seeming to turn inward. I barely heard or even felt as Derek called to me, shaking me slightly and squeezing me in his tightening hold. I turned inside myself and inwardly gasped when I noticed the two figures, one wrapped in fire and the other in white light.

_"She is my descendant."_

_"As she is mine Tisiphone! You will destroy her if you continue, she is not made only of fury and fire like you. She has the healing magic of my blood in her, doing this will kill her!"_

_"She can handle-"_

_"No. This isn't the way. She has risen, your legacy lives on. STOP trying to control and live through her."_

_"You've worked through her! Who are you to tell me not to push her along!"_

_"I guided her, this is not the same, something you're well aware of."_

An angry shriek resembling one I'd heard before when the Alpha's claws punctured my skin sounded throughout my mind and then…she was gone.

All that was left was the warm and comforting light I'd come to associate with my healing abilities. I was dimly aware of the heat in my necklace increasing, the diamonds shining brighter as I breathed heavily, blinking as my vision seemed to regain its outward control and Derek's worry and fear filled eyes met mine.

I bit my lip as I looked at him.

His eyes were pained, his stance stiff with worry and fear as he held onto me and called to me repeatedly. I felt the beat of his heart under my hand, thundering and frantic and I frowned slightly in worry.

That _couldn't_ be healthy.

"_Christen_! Christen, babe please _say_ something. _Talk_ to me!" He shouted, his voice was laced with fear and barely controlled anger.

My brows furrowed in worry that he was angry with me. I noticed the Alpha still wrapped in my energy hold, though he was now on the ground, and a sigh eased from my mouth as I finally managed to release the hold I kept on him, letting him go free. The sudden loss of energy left me with nothing, I had none left and I collapsed against Derek, startling him at my sudden movement, but he caught me.

Just like he always did.

"_Holy_…" another voice murmured from behind me but I cut it off, gazing worriedly into Derek's green gaze.

"The Alpha," I croaked, weakly motioning.

Derek's head whipped around, a snarl already on his lips, but there was _nothing_ to protect against. The other wolf wasn't in the clearing and there was no trace of his massive form anywhere.

He was gone.


	111. Chapter One Eleven

**Author's Note: **Nightly update! I'm so _HAPPY_ that so many of you reviewed and liked the last two chapters! I was so _totally_ nervous about it, not even kidding. I wouldn't want to let you guys or my favorite pairing ever-_ahem, Dersten/Cherek!-_ down. So whew!  
Here's another chapter with both Christen and Derek's POV's in it since I'm cutting down on chapter quantity and combining the POV's in a chapter, lengthening it.  
_Warning:_ Lemon scene coming up...hehehe. Oh the perfection of Dersten(:  
I'm _ungodly_ jealous of my fictional character.

_Derek Rant Continued:_  
Ah thank _GOD_! I hadn't gone on to look up any information about his return to the show because if I found out he wasn't I would've been too depressed to keep this going lolz! So thanks to my reviewers for the info! That being said, if he's going to be experiencing major changes...I _TOTALLY_ hope it's that the directors&producers of Teen Wolf will be approaching me _ANY_ day nowww about adding my character to the show as Derek's _awesome supernatural partner_! All those in favor say aye...Aye! Now spread the word so they find out about Christen and add her to the show (;

Thanks bazillions for all the awesome reviews, favorites and follows! (:

**Songs:  
**'For You' by Angus & Julia Stone- First & Second Scenes; Dersten reunion  
'Howlin' For You' by The Black Keys- Third Scene; Lemon time(;

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (cruel world!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, Aunt Grace, and extended family.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

Everything seemed to blur together after that, I'm not even sure that I was really thinking or grasping _anything_ that was happening around me. My vision was slightly hazy again as my eyes readjusted to their human color, losing the ability to see as well as I had in the darkness when they'd been blazing. I was healing from the wounds the Alpha had inflicted, but not _nearly_ as quickly as someone like Derek could. Something tugged at my mind, reminding me that I healed better when I was nuzzled in his arms but I pushed it away quickly.

We weren't together.

He had left, just because he came back to help _save_ me from myself didn't mean that he was _back_ for me. More than likely he was here for Scott. Speaking of, I slowly picked up on Scott's presence in shock; his golden-yellow energy that was tinged with red was chaotic and worried, as was Derek's moon-colored one that swirled with blue.

I noticed I was still in Derek's arms and I gently tried to pull away, though everything inside me was _screaming_ not to, begging to stay wrapped up in him.

But I didn't want to make it weird for him.

He wouldn't let me go though, wouldn't let me put even a single _inch_ of space between myself and his body, and I frowned a little in confusion at the gesture. Everything inside me rejoiced and demanded that I nuzzle into him but I resisted it, even though it was hard as hell to do. I dimly realized that I was a little weak from blood loss, even as I healed, which made it hard to focus on what they were conversing so heatedly about even though I got the feeling it was about _me_.

"Can the two of you _slow_ down? My mind isn't catching on too quickly." I murmured, leaning back. "And what…what is _Scott_ doing here?"

My voice was insanely weak and small, making me wonder if they even heard me. If they had, which I mean come on- they _totally_ did, werewolf senses and all that- they ignored me and continued their conversation.

I was slightly miffed but honestly too exhausted to care.

I was still in Derek's warm and protective hold where we'd sunk to the ground after all my energy had left me, my body becoming dead weight, and we'd noticed the Alpha had split. I felt a faint irritation at letting him go deep inside me, but I shook it off because I knew it was better than _me_ killing him. Something deep inside me, _besides_ my morals, told me there was something else that had to be done with him- something important.

Derek's sharp and worried hazel-green gaze glanced down at me as his arms tightened around me, holding me flush to his chest while our legs tangled together. The warmth radiating from him was comforting in the night's chilly air that had washed over me, my inner heat and fire no longer blazing and keeping me warm. I leaned into him without thinking, soaking up _every_ bit of it I could as I nuzzled into his neck some, smiling a little when his hands squeezed me reflexively and a low rumble sounded from his chest.

"We _need_ to get her moved, if they heard the scream they'll come looking." Derek was murmuring worriedly, brushing my hair from my face.

"_Who_ heard _what_?" I mumbled, sleep clouding my mind.

"Hunters. Your scream was…intense." Scott answered for Derek, not to the appreciation of my wolf.

"_Wait. Not my wolf, just…Derek."_ I reminded myself mournfully.

I dimly felt Derek's weight shifting underneath me and I was suddenly lifted in the air as he gracefully rose to his feet, his arms cradling me to his chest. The hold was tight and warm, bringing a smile to my face despite my inner warnings to _not_ let myself get too carried away.

He was back, that didn't mean he was _back_ back.

"…get to the cars, get her home. Can you drive _without_ getting us killed? I need to...heal her." Derek was murmuring as he moved quickly through the woods, Scott right on his heels.

"What about her car?" Scott asked.

I moaned quietly, trying to speak and let them know that I _couldn't_ get blood in my dad's car and I wasn't going to let _anyone_ but Derek or I drive it. No offense to Scott at all, but he didn't look like he could handle the kind of power the R8 had, much less drive stick. Derek glanced down at me, a smirk gracing his lips like he knew what I was thinking.

"We'll get it tomorrow. She can't drive and I'm _not_ leaving her alone." Derek said softly.

I sighed in relief, rather it was because of his words or because Scott wouldn't be trying to drive my father's car I'm not sure. I finally let myself fully relax and my head lolled back into the little dip created by Derek's thick arm and solid chest, a perfect fit. My ear was pressed right to his heart and I felt my eyes flutter closed, concentrating on the steady thump of his heart I could hear _and_ feel. It was like the perfect lullaby, and I soon found myself drifting off to sleep.

My wolf carrying me through the night and the woods in his arms.

* * *

_~Derek's POV~_

Derek glanced down at his mate worriedly, even though he could hear and feel the strong sound of her heart steadily pumping. She had fallen asleep as he carried her, something that had made his blood quicken in his veins in pleasure because the act showed she _still_ trusted him, but he was worried about her being unconscious with all the injuries she was slowly healing from.

By the state of her clothes, it was _entirely_ obvious that she'd lost a lot of blood.

He was _just_ about to shake her awake, his unease at her softly breathing form becoming something he could no longer ignore, when he broke through the tree-line of the preserve with Scott right next to him. Derek glanced at the sports car regretfully, hoping that it'd be alright through the rest of the night. But there was _no_ way that he was going to leave her side to drive it as Scott drove her, and he _really_ needed to get her in his arms to help her heal.

Motioning to the car, Derek had Scott open the passenger door before he quickly folded himself into the seat, Christen draped across his lap with her head nuzzled into his neck and on his shoulder. He breathed a sigh of relief when the other wolf slid into the driver's seat and cranked the engine to life, slowly pulling out of the preserve's parking lot while pointing them in the direction of the town and _away_ from the insanity of the night.

"If you wreck my car, I'll _rip_ your throat out-" Derek growled low to the boy next to him.

"Yeah, yeah. With your _teeth_, I already know." Scott murmured back, never taking his eyes from the road.

Derek smirked slightly when Scott seemed to stiffen, letting his eyes flicker to their wolf-form so that his sight was better enhanced.

But a low moan from Christen had Derek turned right back toward her, focusing only on her anymore. He frowned and wiped at the triple spiral pendant that rested on her chest with his shirt, relieved to see that the stones glowed still, they were just hidden from the world by the blood that covered her.

"_Jesus_." He murmured aloud without meaning to.

If Scott had a reply, he didn't voice it.

She was coated in blood, and Derek could see around fifteen deep gashes crisscrossing in her fair skin. He growled lowly, the urge to track the Alpha and _tear_ him apart even greater than before. But that's not what she needed right now, what she _needed_ was his help. Derek took a deep breath, not knowing the correct way to make this work right but preparing to take a shot anyway. The last time he'd helped her heal, at the hospital when she'd taken too much of his uncle's pain, he'd held her to him and nuzzled into her neck like a wolf did those in its pack who were injured.

He dipped his head to bury it in her neck and froze as the scent of another _wolf_ bombarded his senses.

It was the _Alpha's_ and someone else's that he couldn't pinpoint, though he could tell it came from the leather jacket that looked similar to his which she was wearing.

Derek snarled lowly, his eyes narrowing.

He'd take care of _that_.

Moving in closer to her, he nuzzled into her neck again as he had before, remarking the areas of her neck and hair that seemed to hold the scent of men other than him. He traced his nose up and down her jaw while breathing in her scent, _instantly_ calming the jealousy that raged inside him as she unconsciously nuzzled into him and whispered his name. Derek concentrated only on her, ignoring any noises or questions that came from the wolf next to him as he nuzzled, kissed and sucked at her neck, throat and the dip in her shoulder. As he did, memories of all the time they'd spent together filtered through his mind and he realized that even _before_ Matthew Collins had told him of his connection to the girl in his arms…

He'd _known_.

All along, he'd _known_.

And he suspected he'd known four years ago when he saw her that _first_ time, caring and crying over his sister as she slowly left the world, begging Christen to take care of him.

"Holy _shit_!" A whisper-yell sounded out from next to him and he turned in question quickly, worried for Christen's safety _and_ his own. He was about to growl out a threat when he noticed there was no danger, but was cut off.

"She's completely _healed_!" Scott murmured.

Derek looked down and sighed in relief, seeing the act of love had indeed worked. The cuts and gashes in her skin were still a slight pink color of healing, but they were closed up and no longer bleeding. Derek closed his eyes listening carefully and picked up on the stronger sound of her heart beating and her lungs breathing.

"What the hell _was_ that? _All_ of that? What _is_ she? How'd you _do_ that to her? Can _I_ do that to Allison? What was the fire-?"

"Scott? _Shut._ Up." Derek growled.

Scott did so immediately, anxiously awaiting the information he was sure that Derek would share. But there was no way in _hell_ that Derek was going to do that. He'd tried to establish a relationship with the wolf multiple times and had trusted him once or twice with information only to have it come back and bite him in the ass…_almost_ literally.

"I'm not going to explain anything without her conscious. You're going to have to wait for answers just…keep it to yourself. Her life _depends_ on it." Derek murmured, breaking eye contact with the wolf as he looked down on Christen lying comfortably in his arms and across his lap.

After a few moments of silence, Scott spoke up again, nearing his house.

"You _love_ her…_don't_ you?" He murmured.

Derek stared at him, his jaw clenching tightly, before looking down at her- which made his jaw soften some as he stroked her face, pushing her hair away from it and back behind her ear. He _didn't_ want to admit to McCall something that was so entirely personal, something that was between him and Christen only. But it could possibly help; possibly keep Scott from talking to others about her if he let the wolf into their personal life a little. So he sucked up the pride, and opened his mouth.

"Yeah Scott, I _do_."

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

I woke with a start, jerking up in the warm and steady arms that were gently lifting me from the car seat I'd been sleeping in before I heard the slam of the door shutting. I looked around, blinking sleepily to take in my surroundings. I was in my garage, the dim overhead lights bouncing off the black paint of a Camaro.

Wait…_wait_. There was only _one_ person I knew who owned a Camaro and would have access to park in my garage.

_Derek_.

I looked up quickly, my neck almost audibly cracking in whiplash to find the before mentioned werewolf smirking down at me through cautious eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty," he murmured.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes, closing them tightly. This was a _dream_, I was dreaming and I was going to wake up soon in pain at reliving dreams with Derek holding me tightly to his body in them. They were the worst and the best at the same time because they were the only way I got to see Derek anymore since he left, but they left me heartbroken every time I woke to find him still gone.

"Christen?" he murmured again, worried.

I froze, my hands stilling against my face.

I was awake, I could tell and Derek's voice was _still_ there.

I squeezed my eyes shut, my mind flashing quickly through images that I thought had only been a dream but apparently _weren't_. I gasped a little when cool marble met the exposed skin under my legs as Derek sat me down on the kitchen counter, his hands settling on either side of my thighs as he stood between my legs, watching me with an unfathomable expression. I stared right back at him, my eyes wide and bewildered.

He was really here, _Derek_ was really back and standing in my kitchen.

"You're…_really_ here. I thought it was a dream." I murmured quietly.

A faint flash of a grin flickered across his features before his face smoothed into a serious expression as he nodded, his fingers tightening on the kitchen counter.

"I'm here." He murmured in reply.

I nodded, looking down at my clothes and body. All the deep, gashing cuts were completely healed, the only evidence of my fight with the Alpha left were the tears and rips of my clothes, my _burning_ memories, and the blood. I sighed quietly and reached over to the sink next to me, turning the water on to warm before grabbing a dish towel from the drawer next to us. I let it soak up the lukewarm water before wringing it out, intent on removing some of the red liquid that stained my skin.

"Let _me_." Derek's soft whisper reached my ears.

I looked up at him again, semi-shocked. I didn't know what to _do_, what to _say_.

He had left willingly, left me here alone…and I still loved him with _every_ fiber of my being. There was a good chance he didn't though, and an even better chance he was totally _freaked_ out after hearing my admission Wednesday night and after the talk I'm sure he'd had with my father.

But here he was, standing between my legs in my dimly lit kitchen with the most peculiar look on his face and he was asking me to let him clean the blood from my skin.

What did that _mean_?

I nodded timidly, sucking in a quick breath to try and hide the sound of my heart fluttering when the skin of his fingers caressed mine before relieving me of the wet rag. He watched me carefully, his eyes never leaving mine as he smoothed the towel over my shoulders and arms gently. I thought I saw a faint flicker in them, and wondered if the closeness of our bodies and the slow rhythmic friction of him stroking the towel against my skin, down my stomach and chest, were having the same effect on _him_ as they were on _me_.

Because I wanted him, _needed_ him…badly.

"You went to the _Alpha_." He murmured quietly with leashed anger as his eyes narrowed marginally.

_Well_.

So much for him feeling the same thing that I was.

I sighed heavily and nodded, looking away from him. I knew this was going to come up, rather in dream world or the real world, Derek would _never_ be okay with me doing something like this.

"I had to." I replied through my sigh. "He was threatening Danny and Jackson, there was no other _choice_ Derek."

Silence filled my ears for a few long moments and my eyes closed, my head drifting back some as the gentle pressure of his warm hand guiding the towel over my skin dipped to stroke my chest, cleaning off the pendant that hung there.

"You should've _called_ me. It could've killed you, it almost _DID_ kill you." He growled.

My head snapped up from my content position, my eyes staring into his incredulously as they blazed momentarily along with his own flicker.

"You _left_ Derek. God, I thought you were dead for _days_. I couldn't feel you anywhere." I hissed quietly.

His jaw clenched as he stared at me, unmoving despite our anger-fueled words. His nose was about two inches from mine, if I leaned forward even a little my lips would be against his. And if _that_ happened, I knew I couldn't stop. Even though he might leave again, even though it might not mean anything to him, I'd give myself to him immediately again and again. There was just something about him, something that I _belonged_ to.

"You're _wearing_ someone else's jacket." He snarled, his eyes blazing with unseen fire.

My brow arched. "Your point?"

"I don't _like_ it." He growled again, his eyes narrowing.

I snorted out a laugh, shrugging. "So? I can wear what I want. _You_ didn't-"

A sharp ripping sound echoed throughout the kitchen as Derek's claws shredded the rest of Peter's jacket, tearing it from my skin and flinging it across the floor, though he was careful not to cut me in the process. I stared at him open-mouthed in shock before I looked at him like he'd completely _lost_ his freaking mind.

"_Derek_! What the hell!" I shouted, gesturing toward the ruined clothing.

Sure it'd already been beyond repair, I didn't even think _Grace_ could do anything to fix the poor excuse for a jacket after what the Alpha had done to it, but still!

"You're _mine_." He growled out, the low rumble echoing ominously from his chest and shutting me up entirely. "You're _mine_ Christen, _my_ mate. I won't have you smelling like anyone else but _me_."

My eyes widened in surprise as I looked at him.

Had he…had he just called me his _mate_?

What did that mean? Did that mean he was…_staying_? That he was going to stay here, that he was going to stay and be with _me_?

As if he understood my silent questions, Derek nodded, his jaw tight in anger and need as his eyes blazed down into mine. I noticed his chest heaving and faintly began to pick up on his heavy breathing through the whooshing sound that had filled my ears when he'd called me his mate. He was breathing as if he'd run a marathon, as if he'd run for all he was worth…and my breathing matched it in pace and heaviness. His eyes seemed to dilate as he looked at me, and I saw the hunger, desire and _love_ rush into them as his rough hand palmed my cheek and he pressed in closer to me, mere _centimeters_ away.

And then I was on him.

I tightened my legs around him, hooking my heels on the inside of his knees and forced him closer to me as I grabbed onto him by the hair, my lips crashing against his. A sharp groan of surprise hit my ears but my tongue quickly smothered it as I slipped it inside his mouth, tangling it with his immediately. His hands were _everywhere_ at once, my hips- dragging me to him, my sides- squeezing me and lifting me up some, my neck- tipping my head back so he could claim my mouth deeply as he wrestled for control of the kiss with me.

A sharp tearing sound filled the room again.

He broke off the kiss, panting heavily as he looked down at me in shock before his lips quirked up in a smirk.

I'd _ripped_ his shirt off him.

I mean really, like _literally_ I had grabbed onto the thin and tight fabric that covered his strong and solid chest before ripping it open between my hands from the neckline down.

My eyes flashed with a bit of fire as I smirked back at him before returning to my normal color, my lips pressing to his again. I reveled in the warmth that radiated from him as his heat increased with his hunger for me and he knotted his fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck, yanking it down roughly to force my head back. It left my lips parted as a loud moan slipped from them and my neck remained vulnerable and bare to him.

"_Mine_." He growled out, the rumble filling his chest and vibrating into mine since he was pressed against me so tightly.

I moaned again at the admission and he struck immediately, his lips searing across my newly cleaned skin before the gentle but _insistent_ pressure of his tongue slid over it to my throat, followed by a quick bite that had me gasping and squealing his name. His low chuckle sent shivers down my spine and the rough but soft skin of his fingers sliding up my inner thighs had my head dropping back in ecstasy without him forcing it.

"Mine, _all_ mine." He murmured, his lips against my throat as his fingers stroked the soft and sensitive flesh of my inner thigh.

I moaned deeply and pulled him even closer to me, jamming him into the counter's edge as I lifted my hips off the cool marble, giving him plenty of room to push what was left of my dress up and over my waist. He moved to pull it off entirely but my fingers were fumbling with the button of his jeans as I anxiously worked to rid him of those as well. It was an aggressive power play, each of us wanting to rid the other of their clothing that separated our skin but neither of us willing to give up our hold.

"Again with these damn _buttons_! Do you do this to drive me _insane_?" I whined, tugging on them impatiently.

"If it leaves you hot and hungry." he quipped, his brow arching as he worked on my dress.

He won out first.

It technically _wasn't_ fair, he had wolf-strength and my dress was already predisposed to destruction. A sharp tearing noise filled the kitchen for the third time as yet another item of clothing met its demise at the claws of my wolf, ripping it carefully before flinging it across the room. I heard his sharp intake of breath as he left me bare down to my panties and I grinned, a blush filling my cheeks as his eyes raked over my body hungrily like he'd been _starving_.

"_Jesus_, could you be any more beautiful?" He murmured, his voice hitching on his words.

I made a face. "Eh, well I could probably-"

He growled low and threateningly, shaking his head adamantly as he crushed his lips to mine again, his tongue pushing into my mouth without waiting for my permission as he swept me into a heated kiss that took my breath away.

"Derek," I moaned into his mouth. "Get these damn things _off_!"

He chuckled into my mouth and I dipped my head down, running my lips and tongue across his neck and collarbone while I listened to the sounds of his belt slipping from his waist, his zipper _finally_ unzipping, and the faint rush of air that left him pant-less against me. I bit into the skin of his throat, mimicking his earlier actions as his low growl mixed with a moan and his fingers tangled in my hair, holding my mouth to his skin.

I wouldn't be able to wait to make it upstairs.

And I don't think he could either.

So when we both made quick work of what clothing had been left on our bodies it wasn't a surprise and it seemed to _feed_ the hunger and fire within me for him. A different kind of fire from earlier in the evening, this one was made purely of desire and need for _him_. It was all about him, being away from him, missing him, wanting him.

_Belonging_ to him.

_I_ was his, and he was _mine_.

When his warm hands gripped my hips and pulled me forward I moaned softly into his mouth, stroking his tongue with mine and mirroring the action lower on him with my fingers. His groaning growl filled my mouth and vibrated through the heated skin of his chest that slipped against mine as he lifted me swiftly, one hand steadying me by gripping my hip and the other pushing the hair from my eyes as it settled around the back of my neck. He stared up into my flickering gaze, all my colors swirling in my irises as his flickered back and forth between their green and blue hues.

He was waiting, waiting for _me_ to agree.

To acknowledge that I was _his_.

I growled low in my throat and smashed my lips to his as I tightened my legs around his hips and lowered myself onto him slowly, _never_ breaking eye contact even as the pleasure became almost too much to bear. The desire to let me head fall back and close my eyes was overwhelming as he filled me, moving into me slowly and carefully, but I wasn't about to look away from his eyes that told me everything he hadn't gotten the chance to.

He _loved_ me. It was there, _right_ there in his eyes as he claimed my body with his.

I dug the nails of my left hand into his shoulder and back, scratching them across his skin before I latched onto him to hold myself steady as his arms banded around the small of my back to support me and his other hand grabbed onto my ass, squeezing as he guided me through his movements. My other hand palmed his cheek as I caressed my fingers up and down his neck and over the stubble that darkened his jaw and cheek. I leaned down into him, kissing him through the high moans and gasps that his fast-paced rhythm pushed me to. My fingers tangled in his hair, knotting in it and tugging on it gently as he growled low in his throat and bit into my lip in response. There was the faint taste of blood but his tongue quickly swiped it away and his hands tightened their holds on my ass and hip, forcing me down on him harder as his rose to meet me.

"_Derek_." I moaned softly, pressing my forehead to his.

He growled softly in the back of his throat in answer, his eyes getting lost inside mine.

"I love you." I moaned, biting down on my own lip.

I was a little nervous, I'd seen it in his eyes and he'd called me his mate but he had _yet_ to utter the three words that I had..._twice_ now. I saw his eyes widen and then soften as he crushed his lips to mine and buried himself in me so deeply that he shoved me right over the edge, forcing my body into shaking spasms as I rose to an intense pleasure, rocking me to my very core. I kept my eyes open, sharing every moment of it with him and I moaned deeply as _my_ spasms and squeezing pushed _him_ over the same edge while he slammed into me once more, burying himself inside me completely as he did.

I panted softly _finally_ letting my eyes close as I leaned into his embrace, his arms banding around me entirely as he held onto me, shuddering in pleasure as his lips trailed over my skin underneath my jaw while his tongue slid over the path they left and he followed it all with gentle nips. He pressed his forehead to mine again before slowly blinking his pleasure-filled eyes open, gazing down into mine. He looked slightly nervous and I sucked in a breath, waiting patiently for what he had to say.

"I _love_ you too." He murmured, staring into my wide eyes as my lips began to turn up into a bright and amazing smile provoking a similar one to grace his own. "I love _you_."


	112. Chapter One Twelve

**Author's Note:** Ah, this chapter is purely cute and fun filler/reunion time for Cherk/Dersten as I bridge the gap between 'Lunatic' and 'Wolfsbane'. I think it's totally adorable, may not be what some of you are looking for since it goes off the books and fills in time between the days in the episodes but hey- that's what Fan Fic's are for! Giving you more and more to imagine your favorite characters in when they aren't available via episodes (;  
So, this is both Derek and Christen's POV's! Cute, fun, a little crazy. Totally Christen(:

Thank you all so much for the continued reviews! I absolutely love sitting down to write and seeing them before I do! It makes writing more chapters that much more fun (it's already fun because, helllooo..._DEREK_ time!). Feel free to keep them coming, Dersten (and I) love them!

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (cruel world!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, Aunt Grace, and extended family.**

* * *

_~Derek's POV~_

Derek watched Christen's sleeping form after they had _finally_ managed to make it up the stairs to her large bedroom where they'd made up again, and again…_and_ again. He grinned to himself largely, the kind that he only allowed to cross his lips when he was alone or with her. Everyone else knew him as the 'sourwolf' thanks to Stiles' sarcasm, but she knew him completely differently.

Christen knew him as her mate, her link, her _love_.

Derek softly let his fingers sift through her hair, combing it gently down her bare back where it had tangled from their late night fun. His breath hitched a little when she moaned softly and unconsciously nuzzled further into him, practically molding herself to his body. She fit perfectly, her head dipping into the place where his arm met his chest or right underneath his head so his chin rested on top of hers.

She was _made _for him, anyone could see.

That's why the worry was quietly waiting on the edge of his senses. She'd fought with the Alpha, and even though Derek had stopped her from killing the higher ranking wolf, for all intents and purposes she had won. The Alpha wouldn't be too appreciative of that fact. Wolves were competitive and territorial enough as it is, but add into that the fact that Christen had nearly killed him with a power he would covet greatly…she was a walking target. Not to mention the Alpha could use her against Derek, and he'd do whatever the wolf asked of him in order to protect her.

That wasn't all that was on Derek's mind though.

They had each experienced tremendous revelations while they had been separated. She had new powers and abilities, and he had information and knowledge. Somehow she had forgiven him for leaving her, he still wasn't sure how he'd gotten so lucky, but they were going to need to talk about everything that had happened.

"Are you _seriously_ awake after all that and actually _worrying_ right now?" Christen's soft murmur floated through the room.

Derek jumped slightly in surprise, he'd been so caught up in all his thinking that he hadn't even noticed when Christen's breathing had sped up, signifying that she was awake. She looked at him with a brow raised, her intense golden-brown gaze worried, nervous.

"You- you don't have to stay…if you don't-" She started to mutter, pulling away and looking down.

He lunged for her roughly, yanking her on top of him as he wrapped his hand around mouth to silence her ridiculous words.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" He murmured, eyes narrowing.

She looked back at him and only shrugged some.

"I'm not going _anywhere_. Even if you try to make me." He growled lowly, tightening his hold on her.

She stared at him for a moment before he noticed the soft crinkle at the corners of her eyes, a sign she was smiling, and he picked up on the feel of the upward curve of her lips against his skin. He smiled back, finally freeing her mouth to be used and watched as she absent-mindedly traced their triskelion symbol on his chest above his heart.

"I thought I was going to die." She whispered tightly, not meeting his gaze.

Derek sucked in a breath at her admission, his heart lurching painfully as her words sunk in. He had felt it, felt that she had thought that, but hearing her say the words made it _real_. He didn't even want to try to imagine what it would've been like to lose her, to come back and find out she'd died trying to fight something he never should've left her alone with to begin with.

"And all I could think about, was _you_. Even though you'd left- it was all about you. My family too, obviously. But mainly you." She murmured to his chest, her lungs expanding with his as their skin rubbed together lightly.

Derek eased his large hand up her neck, silently applauding himself for the marks there that claimed her as his, before slipping his fingers into her hair and pushing it away from her face- urging her to look up at him.

"I didn't want them to let you know…_how_ it had happened. Besides wanting to tell you I love you, that's what kept running through my head. That I hoped my father did some sort of his tricky crap so you wouldn't find out how I'd died."

Derek narrowed his eyes, looking at her disapprovingly. "Why in the hell not?"

"Because then you'd do something stupid and get yourself _killed_." She whispered, her eyes softening as she reached up.

He felt her gentle fingers stroke up his neck, a small smirk forming on her lips as she noticed the marks she had left on _him_ as well, before she ran her fingers over his jaw and lips. They were quiet for a moment before she looked at him seriously.

"I never want to lose you again." She murmured, pulling his hair a little in emphasis.

He gripped her hip tightly, tugging her up his body and closer to his mouth before he looked at her openly and honestly. "You _never_ will."

He pressed his lips to hers softly, gently caressing her tongue with his as they moved together slowly. The urgency of being wrapped up in each other had been replaced with reassurance that they belonged to each other so it left them with all the time in the world to explore each other's bodies again. Her low moan soon had him gripping her tightly as his hips rose to meet hers, their eyes flashing in the dark.

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

I figured I would have a rough night, _besides_ the making up with Derek, with nightmares. But it was like as long as Derek was there, they didn't come. I felt him throughout the entire night, his warmth radiating into my skin as he pressed himself tightly to me from behind, his leg thrown over mine, his arm over my waist hugging me to him with his hand resting on my chest, and his head nestled into my neck.

Overall I was warm, protected, and totally unable to move.

When I woke up to the morning sun beginning to stream through my window, Derek was still out. I got the dim feeling that he was probably sleeping better than he had in days, so I stayed still and enjoyed just feeling him against my skin again as I let my mind drift over the memories of the night. Out of the eight or so hours we'd been home from the woods, we'd spent a good half of them wrapped up in each other's bodies, our lips exploring one another again, finally reunited. It had been so entirely hot and rough, then gentle and loving. I couldn't imagine _anything_ being better in the entire world.

"Christen?! _CHRISTEN_! I swear to the God _and_ Goddess you had better be near dead if you're here and you haven't called your parents!"

I froze, my eyes wide open, as I heard Grace slam through the front door and come barreling up the stairs. Derek groaned softly, pulling me tighter to him. For a second I grinned but then it hit me that Grace was about to join us in the room. A room that it just so happened Derek and I were _naked_ and in my bed in, with only a sheet to cover up what was entirely…obvious.

"_Derek_!" I yelped, stressed.

"Wha-? What! What's wrong?" He sat up straight, his head whipping around to assess the threat.

Little did he know that it wasn't another wolf that we were about to encounter, it was my aunt.

_Much_ more scary if you ask me.

"My _Aunt_! My Aunt she's-" I tried to convey quickly as I struggled to free myself from his grasp.

The door slammed open with a loud bang, bouncing against the wall that was behind it.

Too late.

"Do you have _any_- oh…well. Hello Derek." My aunt's angry yell dropped to a tone of embarrassed acknowledgement as she noticed my wolf and I sitting up in my bed, his arms wrapped tightly around me to keep the sheet from falling.

Silence, my room was _filled _with silence.

The kind that made you cringe and want to laugh hysterically at the same time. The looks on Derek's and Grace's faces were _absolutely_ priceless and I halfway wished I had a camera to capture them. She was clearly embarrassed about finding me in bed with the over sex-foot tall wolf, and he was just...speechless. Something I had never seen before, like ever. There was nothing he could say, no way to play it off.

We were _entirely_ busted.

"Well then, I'll be sure to let your parents know that you're _alive_ after whatever you did last night, they each got blasts of power that have them worried out of their minds. You might want to _call_ one of them later, or both. I'll…see you at school." She choked out, before turning on her heel and disappearing down the stairs.

I heard the front door lock into place again a few seconds later and I collapsed back on my pillow as I let out a loud groan.

"Oh. My. _God_. Did that _really _just happen?" I whined softly.

His low chuckle rose from his throat as he nuzzled into my neck, obviously recovered. "Yes, I'd say that it did."

I grinned and shoved him gently. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you sound almost _smug_."

Derek captured my mouth with his instantly and soon had me moaning softly into it as he pushed me gently back down onto the bed, his warm weight settling over me. My fingers fisted in his hair and I quickly forgot about needing to get ready for school.

_"Who cares?"_ I mentally breathed, losing myself in my wolf.

He kept on kissing me, his fingers trailing down my side and over my thighs as he touched _all_ the right places to quickly have me needy and wanting. I was soon beginning to pout though as he pulled back, gently disengaging his lips from mine as he panted, still lying on top of me while his eyes flickered.

"I _am_. You have school." He stated.

Oh ye of little words.

"Yeah, I fought an Alpha _werewolf_ last night. I think I can miss a day- it's justified." I mumbled, a small grin crossing my face.

"If anything that just makes me want to _force_ you there as punishment." He growled, his eyes narrowing some.

I grinned, stroking his chest as a distraction. "Still mad about that huh?"

My voice was playful but my actions were deliberate, and they seemed to work. At least for a few minutes that is. He was watching my fingers work their way across his skin carefully, his breath quickening as I dipped them lower and lower still in an arching motion. Suddenly though, I found myself moved quicker than normal human speed from my bed to my bathroom and I frowned when I heard the water begin to run before his head popped back into view from behind the curtain.

"Yep. Still. We have some _major_ talking to do about last night." He grumbled, eyeing me appreciatively.

I sighed, resigned to the fact that I wasn't getting out of school if he had anything to say about it, and started to lay out towels on the counter.

"Yeah, try yesterday as a whole- not _just_ the night." I murmured unthinkingly.

There was silence before a careful voice responded from behind me. "Something with Scott right?"

"How did you know?" I asked, turning as my brows arched up. Was I that obvious?

Last night had been a whirlwind of crazy fire powers in the depths of the forest, an unconscious car ride home, and crazy hot kitchen make-up sex which was followed by _multiple_ rounds continuing in my bedroom. We had yet to discuss the events of yesterday or what happened while we were separated. I had the feeling it was going to be a long one when it happened, and last night I'd been… preoccupied.

"I got a flash of something while I was driving back in town. Lots of anger and then a brief vision of your hands getting ready to punch Scott in the face. Nice job by the way." He grinned some though I noted the worry in his eyes.

I guess he thought I'd be freaked out that he could get things like that from me, but I'd _much_ rather it be him that saw things or got signals of power than my parents.

"Huh, that'll be interesting to play with. Did you get something when I was really upset with Lydia too?" I asked without thinking…_again_.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at me curiously. "No. What happened with her?"

I sighed, rubbing my face. I really should've thought about what I was saying before opening my mouth. But for some reason with him, everything just came out, and I didn't feel the need to hide anything. I guess that's part of loving someone.

"She said something. I caught her cheating on Jackson and she ended up lashing out at _me_ in retaliation for disapproving." I murmured, moving toward the shower.

He caught my elbow and his eyes narrowed more, anger lurking in his expression as he read my body language, easily able to tell how upset I had been.

"_What_ did she say?" He asked lowly, danger in his quiet tone.

"She said…at least she didn't date killers." I winced, looking up at him slowly.

His eyes blazed with anger, not literally with fire like mine but it was still kind of scary. His grip tightened on me and he pulled me against him, smoothing his hands down my back until they rested on my hips, holding me tightly.

"I'm sorry." He murmured stiffly, making me smile.

I grinned and rolled my eyes. "It's not _your_ fault she's got a bitch streak Derek. Now go on, if I'm _am_ going to school and not going to be late then I need to shower." I shoved him playfully.

His grip only tightened though, pulling me toward the curtain with a devilish grin that showed his teeth. "I _never_ said you couldn't be late."

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

One long and hot, _very_ hot, shower later and a too long discussion about whose car we were taking to drop me off at school (Um _hello_? Mine- you're a wanted _fugitive_ buddy) I finally hurried into school just in time for lunch.

It _wasn't_ something I was looking forward to.

Actually the whole ordeal wasn't something I was looking forward to and I had tried in vain to convince Derek I simply didn't need to go. I could live on the go with him, who needed high school? He hadn't bought it though, hence my late arrival to the café and the our normal table my friends and I had moved back to after the Allison-Scott breakup and hideous night at the school.

My pace slowed as I looked around the large room, searching out its contents.

Danny was still at home, he'd texted me before to let me know his mom was convinced he _did_ have a concussion despite what the trainers said and she was taking him to the doctor to get checked out. Stiles and Scott were…missing. Not unusual but not reassuring as of late either. Lydia and Allison were talking quietly at our table and a thought about how Allison wouldn't be so chatty if she knew what Lydia had been up to had me mentally sneering. Jackson was…

"Hey." A deep voice drawled out smoothly behind me.

I yelped and jumped as I dropped my fruit cup, my mind immediately flashing to thoughts of the Alpha since _you_ know...I'd sort of pissed him off last night.

But Jackson caught it before it busted on the floor.

"Oh _Jesus_, it's just _you_." I murmured, relief flooding my system as I covered my pounding heart with my hand.

"You're extra jumpy today…_and_ late." He remarked, eyeing me curiously.

I made a face. "Yeah well, my night wasn't so hot."

Lie.

_Massive_ lie, it was downright explosive, hot was an _understatement_.

"I told you to call me if you needed someone to stay there, or you could've stayed in the guest room." He sighed, shaking his head like he should've known I wouldn't do as he said.

"Yeah, because I'm _totally_ sure Lyd would appreciate that." I replied sarcastically.

"It's not like she has room to complain." He muttered darkly.

I winced and squeezed his hand quickly, mentally freaking out when he held onto it a little _too_ long. Smiling, I freed myself to pass my money over to the cashier, but Jackson cut in and bought my food…for the second time.

"Seriously, you've got to _stop_ that. I get yours next time!" I glared at him, smacking his shoulder lightly.

He grinned and I laughed quietly, but it died in my throat when I turned back around. I didn't know if I should be sitting at our table we shared with most of the lacrosse team. Lydia and I's explosive fight was the talk of the day, along with my semi-assault of Scott McCall, and I didn't want to feed into the rumors if Lydia made a big deal at the table. Overwhelming annoyance and fear set in, provoking my phone to buzz in my bag as if on cue.

Guess _who_?

I slowed my walk to answer Derek's trademark 'Are you okay?' text, liking the fact that we were so in tune with each other that he _felt_ when something was wrong. When I looked back up again, it was into the eyes of the boy I'd met yesterday, the one that had hauled me off Scott. Amazingly enough, he smiled at me warmly. It was surprising considering he'd _literally_ had to pry me out of a physically violent situation.

"You coming?" Jackson asked, waiting for me about a foot ahead.

I glanced at the waiting table, all eyes on me and Lydia who was relentlessly carrying on a conversation with Allison, despite the awkwardness.

"Um…I don't know Jacks. I don't want to give-" I started.

He rolled his eyes and latched onto my wrist, yanking me forward with him even though I had been less than enthusiastic about my return to our lunch table. He made a few players vacate their seats for us and set my food down on the table, motioning to a seat with his hand.

"_Sit_."

I glared at him, feeling the childish urge to stomp on his foot.

Instead of giving in to said urge, and provoking even _more_ rumors about my new instability, I sat down heavily like he told me to. Silence seemed to settle across the room as Lydia and I ignored each other, both diving into our meals without comment. After five minutes of no fireworks or yelling matches, people became disinterested and otherwise occupied. Allison looked torn, worried, apprehensive; but I sent her a quick smile letting her know it was no big deal.

Jackson and I were pissed with Lydia.

Lydia was in the wrong but denying that fact because, hey she was Lydia Martin.

And Allison was caught in the middle- total Switzerland.

Jackson and Allison soon settled into a conversation, a flirty one at that, and I noticed Lydia stiffen. But she kept her mouth closed, guilt over her own indiscretions keeping her silent I suppose. I rolled my eyes to myself and sent a quick text asking Derek to please put me out of my misery, when the weight on the table shifted as someone moved down across the few chairs that had opened up next to me. Noticing Jackson's eyes narrow a little in suspicion to my right, I glanced to my left wondering who was there. I was guessing Scott judging my Jackson's body language but instead…

It was the boy from the field.

"Hey," I murmured happily.

He repeated my words in greeting before looking at my food, his timid voice rising just enough in my ear so that I could understand him.

"Is that _all_ you're eating? That's barely a meal." He said disapprovingly.

I laughed quietly. "Fruit salad _is_ a salad, therefore a meal. Plus, I'm too on edge to have any sort of appetite."

I steadily ignored the questioning looks Allison was sending my way about the newcomer, much to Jackson's increased annoyance, and the silent but interested head tilt and eyes of Lydia. I wasn't going to be the one to talk first, she had cheated and hurt me with her words, she could come to me.

He tilted his head to the side in question, reminding me of a cute puppy. "Why?"

My brows arched in the air as I gave him a 'Are You _Kidding_ Me?' kind of stare. Did this guy _not_ remember having to haul me out of a fight with Scott?

"Considering the events of yesterday, I'm the topic of conversation. It's not something I handle well." I said impassively.

"You're _always_ the topic of conversation though. You, Lydia, Jackson, the new girl. Everyone is always talking about you." He murmured for my ears only.

My brows rose again, a strawberry frozen in the air a few inches from my mouth. I knew we had become a clique but I wasn't aware we had made top headlines. I mean, Lydia and Jackson yes, she was queen bee and he was the team captain, but Allison and I were just a part of the group, not the big conversation starters. I blushed a little, causing his grin to widen, before I changed the subject quickly to avoid responding.

"You never _did_ tell me your name you know." I remarked, eyeing him in playful suspicion. "Are you a secret agent of some kind? Hit man? Super hero in disguise?"

He chuckled as he shook his head. "Definitely not any of those."

I stayed silent, waiting.

But he just grinned, almost impishly, and I narrowed my eyes at him. Fine, I could play that game. I'd find out on my _own_, I had resources. One of which had strawberry-blonde hair and was looking at me sadly as she stood.

"Hey, can we…talk?" She asked, quietly.

Cue the _entire_ café's frozen reaction as they listened intently.

Dammit.

I nodded and stood, smiling tightly at Allison and Jackson who tried their best to look reassuring. The boy next to me also smiled warmly as he waved his fingers. I stood to leave the room with Lydia, but quickly leaned down to his ear as I whispered in it quietly.

"Thanks…you know for yesterday. I can't tell you how embarrassed I am about the whole thing, or how much more embarrassed I'd be if you _hadn't_ grabbed me." I murmured.

He looked at me for a long moment before nodding. "Anytime."


	113. Chapter One Thirteen

**Author's Note: **New chapter since I can't seem to quiet my mind enough for sleep! Ah well, Dersten is a good use of my time too(:  
This one is all Christen's POV as we move into the events leading up right before the opening of 'Wolfsbane' so woo-hoo, back to the world of Teen Wolf we all know! Full of psychotic Alpha werewolves, fast car chases, annoying hunters trying to kill our precious Derek, etc! Hope you guys enjoy!

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (cruel world!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, Aunt Grace, and extended family.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

A few minutes later Lydia and I slid into the front seats of her blue bug after silently walking together through the school and out into the parking lot. Every single person we passed had watched us with an interested expression, obviously in the know about out fight. I brushed my fingers through my hair in agitation as I settled into the seat I occupied.

"Jesus, does _EVERYONE_ know about yesterday." I muttered to myself.

"Basically." Lydia answered.

I turned to her with an arched brow at her assumption I was talking to her.

"Look…I know what I said was _bad_ I just…" she trailed off slowly, staring out the driver's side window.

I waited patiently, knowing all too well that apologizing just wasn't something Lydia was good at. She rarely had to apologize to anyone ever, and her status at school made it to where she didn't even have to if she was wrong. Not with the general population at least. But with me, her bestfriend since we were _ten_ years old, I expected one. Normally I let her slide by at this point, finishing the sentence for her. But things had changed, I was a stronger person now, and I wasn't going to let her just get by with it.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She asked defensively, squirming under my stare.

"I'm still waiting to hear you say that you're _sorry_, that you royally _messed_ up. I'm not just going to let you get away with saying shit like that to me Lyd, it's not right." I said quietly.

Her pained eyes looked into mine as she sucked in a deep breath. "I screwed up. I _never_ should have said that to you, even if McSexy was a killer which we know he's not now. I'm sorry. Really."

I stared at her a moment longer before cracking, reaching over and hugging her quickly before letting her go. I didn't want to stay mad at her and I wanted all my people around me. They were my family, even when they were bitchy.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" I murmured, smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes but smiled too. "Don't tell anyone, it'd _ruin_ my reputation."

"Lord knows we can't have _that_." I replied sarcastically.

* * *

A few hours and three classes later I was _finally_ being chauffeured home by Derek, sighing in relief at the sight of my father's car back in its rightful place in the three-car garage. I checked it over carefully for any scratches or dents, something that my werewolf boyfriend seemed to get a kick out of as he leaned against Maryanne, watching with a smirk on his face.

"Enjoying yourself wolf?" I asked, arching a brow.

"_Thoroughly_." He replied.

I grinned and continued my inspection before coming to a halt by his side, staring out the open garage door perplexed as Stiles' blue jeep whipped into my driveway. Two seconds later both Stiles and Scott piled out of the hunk of machinery carrying bags of greasy fried food in their hands. I eyed them in confusion before Derek's deep voice reached me as his hands twined around my waist and he nipped my ear in a show of what I'd guess was ownership.

"I called them. We all need to talk. You're okay with that right?" He murmured lowly.

"Sure, I was just surprised that-" I started.

"You two make me sick. _Literally_, I feel nauseous." Stiles remarked, coming to a halt by my side.

He was quickly retreating though as a low growl emitted from Derek while he took a step toward the boy. I intervened quickly, leaning back into him so he'd have to concentrate on holding me up and _not_ sinking his claws into Stiles.

"I think you're mistaking us for that." I quipped, pointing to the back.

"No this? This is _gold_." He grinned.

I laughed and shook my head, leading the trio of boys toward the door inside the house as I reached up and punched the button for the garage door locking the cars into their spaces. Stepping into the kitchen I headed for the bay window seat at the small dinner table, not wanting to risk grease stains on the living room furniture. I loved the kid, but Stiles seemed like the kind to drop things while he was eating.

Derek quickly sat by my, his hand resting possessively on my thigh while he left basically no space between our sides. It made me almost want to laugh, how he seemed to unconsciously display the fact that I belonged to him despite knowing that our audience was completely aware of that being the case.

"So is this where we get to find out what your freakish abilities are? Not gonna lie, you scared the _shit_ out of-"

Derek snarled, his teeth curling back over his lips to display his canines while his eyes flashed to their electric blue in response to Stiles' blunt statement.

"_Holy_ mother of God." Stiles muttered, physically recoiling and scooting his seat away.

"Do _not_ call her a freak." Derek growled out, biting at the words.

My brows rose in humor, glancing between the two as Derek stared at Stiles like he was ready to rip him to pieces and Stiles gulped, seemingly shrinking in his chair. Scott just sat there, dazed. It was like he didn't know rather to speak up for his friend or stay shut up so he could live to see another day.

"Yeah. Totally, my bad. I'm sorry." Stiles said quickly, raising his hands.

My own settled on Derek's leg and squeezed tightly, urging him to calm down. This was not that big of a deal, nothing to get into a fight over that would blow our chances of working together to find the Alpha…or break my mother's fine china.

"When I know something definitive, you two will." I compromised, my eyes flickering to Derek's.

We'd discuss what we would and wouldn't tell Scott and Stiles later, I could tell. For now, there were other matters to handle. The boys dug into their food while I slipped into the kitchen to heat leftovers for myself and Derek. Grace was an _awesome_ cook and the refrigerator was stocked.

"I think I know his scent after," Scott murmured after we had all started eating, and his eyes darted to mine and Derek's before looking down. "everything." He finished lamely.

There was silence and I cringed knowingly, waiting for Stiles to pick up on Derek's sudden tension while he'd been relaxed and eating before Scott's slip up and less than smooth cover up.

"Did something _happen_ last night with you three?" Stiles asked suspiciously.

My eyes glanced up at Derek's as his darted down to me. He shook his head slightly and that was answer enough for me to understand we were still keeping this in the dark. I just hoped Scott could keep up the act.

"What? You mean like a supernatural threesome?" I deadpanned, looking at Stiles, entirely serious.

Derek choked on his drink, literally spitting it back out on the table as my words registered in his brain. All of Scott's oxygen left his lungs and I dimly wondered if he could still have an asthma attack, and Stiles stared at me open-mouthed in shock. Derek was still coughing, looking at me with wide eyes as he sputtered on the liquid in his lungs and throat while I rubbed his back gently. Scott was breathing but he'd turned the bright red color of the cherries I'd been snacking on after my dinner. Stiles still looked completely lost, his eyes darting from me to Scott to Derek and back again. A few seconds later I noticed the change in his features as a small smirk lit on his face, obviously picturing it.

"Seriously?" He murmured quietly.

Derek snarled threateningly and Stiles quickly came out of his trance shaking his head violently. I giggled as three pairs of shocked eyes landed on me and shrugged.

"No, _not_ seriously. Derek tracked Scott down, took him home, and came here. End of story." I replied innocently.

Stiles looked like he wanted to ask questions but Derek quickly cut him off as he leaned back, his arm settling around my waist. It didn't go unnoticed by the two boys across from us.

"I think I can too. Between the both of us we should be able to find him tonight." He murmured, his fingers stroking my skin where he'd snuck them under the hem of my shirt.

"What do we do then?" Scott asked uncertainly.

"We _kill_ him." Derek murmured, his eyes glancing down into mine.

My body filled with uneasiness, remembering how I'd almost done it for them the night before. I also didn't feel comfortable with Derek fighting him again; afraid I'd lose him to the brute of a thing. I wanted to help, wanted to _do_ something so that I could be near Derek in case I needed to heal him or something.

"I'm coming." I murmured strongly.

"Absolutely _not_." He replied just as strongly.

"Derek, I'm _not_ sitting here waiting on my ass for you to come home. That's _ridiculous_, this isn't the fifties." I muttered, my eyes narrowing as they flashed quickly.

His eyes mimicked mine as he replied. "I'm _aware_ of the current decade. I still don't want you to-"

"If you don't let me come, I'll just take my own car. We both know that." I cut him off.

He glared at me as I did the same to him in the silence of the kitchen, both of us strong and sure in our decisions. It was a wrestle of wills and there was plenty available from us both.

"They're nauseating but I can't not _look_ at it." Stiles muttered to Scott.

Derek and I both turned our glares on him and he shrunk back again as Derek growled, motioning for us to continue with our heated discussion. I sighed and rubbed Derek's leg gently, calming myself through touching him.

"Compromise- I'll stay in the car and drive. Chances are there's going to be some outrunning of hunters and probably police tonight. This way there could be a distraction, one group would follow the car and the other would follow you." I murmured uneasily.

He looked down at me for a while, still fighting the need to keep me safe at the house. But I _wasn't_ going to just leave him alone, not again, even if I hated the sound of the plan I'd just come up with.

"That's actually a pretty good idea." Scott murmured helpfully.

Derek's eyes snapped to his before looking back down at me. "I know."

I smiled, mentally doing a victory dance as his smirk returned.

Christen-1, Derek-0.

* * *

A few minutes after the sun began to sink on the western horizon and I dimly noticed the moon's shadow rising across the sky, the four of us made our way into my garage. I sighed and pulled Derek's leather jacket (_yes_, he has more than one- surprise!) around me after locking the inside garage door.

"Uh, what car do we use?" Stiles asked. "I don't think mine can exactly handle a high-speed chase should it occur."

"We could always use mine, there's plenty of-"

"No. That's a _definite_ no, I don't want anyone able to trace this back to you. We're living on borrowed time as it is without the hunters finding out about you." Derek muttered, his hand tightening around my waist.

"Well," I drawled quietly. "That leaves your car…a dead giveaway."

"But that could be useful, if it comes down to a chase he could go one way and we could go the other and meet back here. Whoever was chasing us would think it's him." Scott suggested.

I was already shaking my head. "_No_, no way I'm not going to just leave you alone like-"

"I'll be _fine_, I promise." Derek murmured, his lips brushing against mine.

We both ignored the disgusted sound from Stiles in the background and I narrowed my eyes at my wolf, remembering exactly what had happened when he said those words to me the last time.

"Last time you said that the Alpha nearly tore your heart out," I hissed.

"And _you_ healed me." Derek finished confidently. "I'll be fine."

I glared at him hard but he wasn't budging so I huffed and stepped toward the passenger side of Maryanne, waiting for the boys to climb in the back.

"Hey why do _we_ have to-" Stiles started.

"Seriously? You think he's going to let one of _you_ sit in the front seat?" I quipped, my brow raising high on my forehead.

"Well _maybe_. It's not like you gave him a chance." Stiles accused.

Scott ignored him with a roll of his eyes, already well aware of the end game between Derek and I as he ducked into the back seat without complaint. Stiles remained stubborn though, waiting for Derek to make a decision. I grinned and turned to my wolf, arching my brow. He smirked lightly before looking at Stiles with a blank expression.

"Get in the back." He muttered, ducking into the seat.

I turned to Stiles triumphantly, grinning at the boy's obvious pout.

"I don't think he really had time to _consider_ the options-" he started, but I cut him off again.

"Are _you_ his girlfriend?" I asked, completely serious.

"Uh, no." Stiles answered.

"Yeah, then no. Get in the back."

And with that I pointed, shoving him playfully toward the seat. He grumbled but finally got in and we were soon pulling out of the drive, the garage door closing behind us as Derek squealed out of the neighborhood. I glared at him, motioning with my hand in annoyance. Could he try _any_ harder to gain attention? He grinned and wrapped his hand around mine in my lap as we drove with the windows partially down, the wolves' noses tilted up in the air.

* * *

"I _don't_ like this." I murmured anxiously, my eyes darting around the school perimeter from where Scott, Stiles and I sat in Maryanne…waiting. Derek had refused to let anyone go with him, much to my annoyance, frustration, and any other word that you can think of to convey displeasure. He'd eased me from my place in the front seat after I'd made it clear I was pissed and leaned me back up against his car before kissing me, much like he had the morning he'd dropped me off at school.

That Wednesday morning, when _everything_ had changed.

And now here we were _again_, at the high school, in the dark, where the Alpha might be.

"He can take care of himself." Scott murmured, squeezing my shoulder from the back seat.

"Yeah, he's a freakin' _werewolf_." Stiles chimed in, fiddling with the police radio he held as he filtered through the channels.

Somehow after Derek had kissed me and left, Stiles had wormed his way into the passenger seat once I'd made myself comfortable on the driver's side. I sat, tapping my fingers against the dash as my eyes swept the school windows and grounds- searching for something, anything.

"Will you turn that damn thing _off_?" I snapped, glaring at Stiles.

"Touchy, a certain wolf is wearing off on you." He grumbled, silencing the radio.

I glared at him again, actually trying to mimic Derek's expression this time but adding my own flair to it with a flash of my burning eyes. He shut up, nodding to me quickly. A dim howl reached my ears and I stiffened, my eyes darting to meet Scott's in the rearview. We both knew that howl by now, it was the Alpha's.

"Uh, guys?" Stiles murmured quietly, staring out toward the front of the school. "Guys, we need to _go_."

"_What_?!" I screeched incredulously.

And then it hit me a few seconds later, the sounds of sirens as police cars streamed into the front parking lot, surrounding the school. I noticed a flash of movement to my left as the police yelled into the school about it being surrounded and recognized Derek taking off at a run before cops started to follow him.

"God dammit, I _knew_ it!" I hissed.

Suddenly, the back window lit up and I froze, realizing there was a car behind us. The engine revved quietly and I understood immediately that it wasn't a police car at all, but hunters. I cursed aloud as Scott's worried voice filled the air.

"Christen we need to go. We need to go _now_!" He shouted, even though I was sitting right in front of him.

My eyes darted back to the retreating form of Derek in the opposite direction of where I'd be able to go and I growled angrily. I knew this was stupid, I'd said it from the start and now look where we were at! Separated again with only _God_ knows what about to-

"_NOW_. We need to go NOW!" Scott yelled again.

I threw Maryanne into gear, a small smile forming on my lips as the energy from her engine roaring seeped into me through the floorboard and the seat. I raced from our sitting position, the tires screaming and squealing as I went and totally throwing whoever it was behind me off guard. They weren't too far back for long though and I dropped another gear in place as I raced around tight corners, leaving Scott and Stiles yelling in their seats. I loved driving, had a thing for speed, and was _determined _to get to my wolf. Whoever was driving wasn't too bad though, and soon my rearview window was full with their headlights again.

I quickly found myself peeling into the old ironworks and I winced, telling myself mentally that I'd owe Derek a new set of tires after this.

"Turn it on, find out where he is." I told Stiles.

My voice was actually extremely calm given the situation. You know, that I was being chased by hunters in my boyfriend's car and said boyfriend was currently running for his life from police…_on foot_.

"He's on foot, heading right for us. It's like he _knows_ where you are." Stiles shouted sounding a little suspicious again.

I grinned to myself, Derek did.

The headlights behind us increased again. I cursed at myself for getting distracted and losing my lead, my eyes narrowing on the road ahead of me. It looked clear enough so I pressed hard on the accelerator and dropped another gear in place, jumping ahead of our pursuers a good ways. But they were always coming right back onto me, and I slammed my hand on the wheel in frustration.

"Put your seatbelts on." I commanded, throwing the boys looks. "I need to go faster."

Stiles hurriedly did as he was told before looking out the back window. "_Much_ faster."

I grinned and arched a brow, dropping another gear down and slamming on the pedal as we lurched forward. I heard Scott yelling in the back seat but I couldn't understand a word he was saying. I was focused on driving _without_ getting us killed, and on the energy that was flowing into me from the engine, making my eyes flicker as they changed colors. I was hoping it wouldn't cause me to do my version of 'wolfing out' like Scott and Derek did, that wouldn't exactly be helpful in a car chase where I was supposed to remain under the radar.

We were racing on the perimeter of the old abandoned lot, dodging between broken down containers and buildings that had been used for storage when the place was still up and running. My head whipped to a left and I turned the car unconsciously in that direction when I heard a dim roar, instinctively _knowing_ it was Derek. I pressed down harder on the gas, noticing in the corner of my eye that the speedometer on the dash was putting out numbers in the triple digits.

"You need to slow down!" Scott shouted, finally being heard as he got thrown around mercilessly in the back seat of the Camaro.

"Okay Scott, I don't think you're _grasping_ the concept of the car chase here!" Stiles yelled above the roar of my engine.

"If she keeps going this fast she's going to _kill_ us!" Scott shouted back in fear."

"Well, if she doesn't go faster then _they're_ going to kill us!" Stiles shouted back motioning to the back window of the car.

"If you both don't SHUT up _I'm_ going to kill you!" I snarled, my eyes blazing their new fire and ice mixture.

They both shut up.

I tried to feel Derek out, searching the link that connected us. But something was still off about it, like a missing chain in the link. I narrowed my eyes, I needed help.

"The radio." I commanded. "Listen in again, tell me where he is. Something's got him trapped, I can feel it."

I said the words without thinking and mentally winced when Scott's wide eyes met mine, hoping he wouldn't draw attention to what Stiles seemed to have not picked up on in our current predicament. I hit the gas again, dropping in the last gear. If this didn't work, I was going to have to play with some handy trick work and I didn't think the boys, Derek, _or_ Maryanne's tires would appreciate it.

I sighed audibly in relief when the headlights in my rearview dropped out of sight. "They're gone." I murmured triumphantly.

_"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the ironworks."_

The static crackled as Stiles' father's voice came to us over the radio and I quickly shifted gears down as I took a hard left toward where I figured Derek might be. The ironworks was a big place, but some parts were better than others for hiding. The boys were thrown against the sides of the car and I laughed quietly.

"You're evil." Stiles gasped after righting himself.

I shrugged noncommittally, for all _I_ knew- I was.

Something sharp ripped through me though and I gasped when I sensed a wave of Derek's sharp panic filter through my system, making me press down harder on the accelerator despite the groan coming from Maryanne's engine.

Something was wrong, _very_ wrong, and I got a brief flash of bright light, making my eyes widen when I recognized the dim shadow of Allison's father above me. Suddenly though my vision was clear again and the boys were yelling frantically. My eyes focused and I cut the wheel just in time to narrowly miss plowing into and old container.

"What the _hell_!" Scott shouted.

"_Hunters_." I snarled, rolling my eyes when both boys turned to look out the back window in panic. "Not here, with _Derek_. Allison's dad has him cornered."

I cut another hard right before hitting the gas again and feeding Maryanne some of my own energy that I'd accumulated through the chase, making her lurch forward as if I'd attached a tank of NOS to her. I noticed my target area looming ahead of us and pressed harder still, racing inside just in time to see a blinding flash of light from a flashbulb arrow pointed at Derek. I slammed on the brakes and came to a screaming stop next to my wolf as I yanked Stiles by the shirt and shoved him toward the backseat after he'd popped the passenger side door open.

My eyes landed on Derek and his eyes met mine, flooding with relief when they did.

"GET IN!" I yelled desperately.

I noticed the movement above us as the hunter pulled out a killer looking gun while Derek dove for the car, jumping into the seat next to me and ducking his head as he reached out to cover mine as well when gunfire rained down on us. I dodged out of his protective grip so I could see though and slammed down on the gas again, dropping through gears faster than I had the whole night as I squealed out of the old ironworks.

Leaving the hunter and all his fancy bullets behind.


	114. Chapter One Fourteen

**Author's Note: **Nightly update! I think I _mighttt_ do another tonight if I have time, we'll see. The homework is piling up and I'm quickly finding myself ready to ditch that in exchange for this, something my GPA won't appreciate much. This has both Derek and Christen's POV's in it! So I hope you all enjoyyy!

Thanks tons and tons for the new reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys are fantastic!

Go team Cherek/Dersten!(:

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (cruel world!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, Aunt Grace, and extended family.**

* * *

_~Derek's POV~_

Derek felt a huge wave of relief when he saw Christen come flying into the ironworks, the Camaro's tires screaming and squealing in all her speed demon glory to come find him. Ever since he'd had to ditch the school, thanks to the Sheriff and his _army_ of police, and had to run in the opposite direction of her and the other two boys he'd been extremely nervous.

And when Argent cornered him with flashbulbs it had only gotten worse.

But then there she was, screeching into the warehouse to get him. She looked so…well _hot_ driving his car that he had momentarily frozen as he stared at her, but her scream to him to get in had shaken him from the trance and forced him into action.

He jumped into the open passenger side seat as soon as Stiles was completely out of the way, already able to hear Argent changing tactics and bringing out the guns. Less than seconds later it was raining bullets and Derek slammed into the car, covering Christen's head in the process.

Something she _ducked_ out from under.

"You need to stay hidden." He growled fiercely above the gunfire and squealing of tires as she whipped out onto the road.

"I need to drive so we don't _die_." She shot back, arching a brow.

He stayed quiet because…she was right.

Derek watched her in silent appreciation as he felt the need and hunger for her grow and begin to build inside of him, making his muscles ache with the desire to grab her. She seemed to pick up on it, if her slight blush and tiny smirk were any indication, but Scott's voice broke into the moment and distracted them both.

"What part of _laying_ _low _don't you understand?!" Scott shouted.

Christen flinched next to him at Scott's closeness to her ear, but kept quiet with her eyes on the road. Derek's eyes darted to the speedometer, picking up on the fact she was still running above eighty, before his eyes shot back to look at the other Beta in annoyance.

"Dammit, I _had_ him!" Derek yelled, the frustration of the night getting to him finally as he slammed his hand into the dash.

He'd been close, so damn _close_. The Alpha had been right there, completely preoccupied with the high school chemistry teacher for who knows what reason. Derek had been seconds away from facing off with him, and then the room had flooded with headlights, forcing him to flee.

"Who the Alpha?" Stiles asked annoyingly from the back seat.

The kid seriously got on Derek's nerves. Who else did he think Derek meant, the Easter Bunny?

"Yes! He was right in front of me and then the _friggin _police showed up!" Derek snarled, clenching his jaw as his eyes darted around their surroundings, checking for tails or followers.

"Boys, _inside_ voices please." Christen murmured in her soothing voice.

Derek felt a wave of calm settle over the car and he almost relaxed into his seat until he realized exactly what his girlfriend was doing. He shook his head to clear himself of the calming haze and glared at her harshly, but she only smiled as she stroked his leg before returning her hand to the gear shift.

He wanted it back where it was.

"Oh hey, they're just doing their jobs-" Stiles quipped from the backseat.

Derek and Christen both whipped their heads toward him, finding new targets to glare at. He noticed her eyes flash with dim firelight as he clenched his jaw, staring the boy down so that he'd shrink back into his seat from his intruding position between Derek and her.

"_Yeah_." Derek hissed, his eyes darting to the other wolf instantly. "Thanks to someone who decided to make _me_ the most wanted fugitive in the _ENTIRE_ state."

His words came out through snarls, rising on the last two. This had seriously become a problem, it'd been hard getting around unnoticed by the hunters and Kate before, but now he had every citizen of Beacon Hills on the lookout for him. His brows rose though when a small growl of fury floated on the air toward him from his girlfriend who immediately shifted into a higher gear, her knuckles tight on the wheel.

"Can we seriously get _past_ that? I made a dumbass mistake, I get it!" Scott shouted frantically from the back.

"Yes because it's so easy to just let _that_ go." Christen snarled next to him.

Derek hid the grin that tried to grace his lips and reached over to squeeze her thigh, stroking it absentmindedly as he let his thoughts flash back through everything from the night. that had happened. The Alpha had wanted the teacher, and he remembered Laura telling him about the guy a short time before he'd come to town and found her dead.

"Alright!" Stiles yelled, waving his hands between all three of them. "How did you find him?"

Derek stared at him for a second before letting out a sneer, shaking his head and turning back to the front. He caught Christen's snort next to him and knew she was thinking exactly what he was- like Derek Hale was going to tell these two idiots how he did anything.

"Can you try to trust _us_ for at least half a second?" Scott demanded, sitting up in his seat.

"Yeah, _both_ of us." Stiles added strongly.

"Because that's worked so _well_ for him in the past," Christen quipped next to him, finally slowing down as she merged into normal traffic.

"Hey we were just-"

Both boys in the back started at the same time but Derek turned around in his seat, fixing Stiles, who had moved up between him and Christen _again_, with a glare as he gritted his teeth and snarled lowly.

"Or just her. And him. I'll just, uh be back here." Stiles said worriedly, shrinking back into the seat again.

Derek tried to keep his piercing stare as he nodded but Christen's tiny giggle made his expression ease, soften some as he sat back in the seat again.

"Look, the last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out." Derek started, rushing through the words so he didn't have to dwell on the fact that it had been his and Laura's last conversation. Christen's warm hand on his arm sent a calming wave through him, and he was grateful.

"She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris." He continued.

The sound of a scuffle between both Scott and Stiles as the wrestled for the place between the front seats sounded out, almost making Derek laugh...but then Stiles won.

"Our _chemistry_ teacher?!" He muttered, looking between Derek and Christen.

"Is it _really_ so surprising? The guy is practically a sadist." Christen murmured, changing lanes.

"Why him?" Scott asked, trying to get closer in on the conversation so he ended up leaning over Christen's shoulder.

"I don't know yet!" Derek half-shouted in frustration over all the voices in the car.

"So what's the second?" Scott asked, still at his perch.

It was a little annoying to have the other wolf leaned over his mate but Derek fumbled into his back pocket, searching for the drawing Laura had sent him of a necklace. It had looked vaguely familiar but he just couldn't figure out _why_. More than likely it had something to do with a picture he'd seen in one of the hundreds of his mother's books.

"Some kind of symbol." He murmured, unfolding it where all three could see.

Christen gasped, jerking the car to the left some. Derek's eyes shot up, looking her over before he checked around them for what had made her lose control, but she was staring at the drawing before her eyes darted back to the road.

"What? You know what this is?" Derek asked, firmly but gently as he squeezed her leg.

"I've seen it on a necklace. It looked _old_, like it was meant to be passed down through family lines. Like mine." She murmured, her eyes wide as she looked up into his.

There was a moment of silence where her eyes darted from Derek's to meet Scott's and suddenly Derek caught on, knowing exactly where his girlfriend had seen the old-looking symbol. He turned to the other wolf, his eyes intense and accusing.

"_Allison's_ necklace." Scott murmured angrily but resigned.

Derek nodded, his eyes glancing toward Christen's worried and pained ones, he should've known.

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

I finally felt myself fully relax after I slide Maryanne into her space inside my garage, hopefully without many taking notice, and closed the garage door behind us. Derek was first to slide out, followed by Scott and Stiles from the backseat, but I stayed in the car with my head leaned back against the headrest and my eyes on the dash. I heard Derek's murmur for the two others to go ahead of us inside before my door swung open and he leaned down in the space that was left open next to me, his knees folding gracefully and nudging my side.

"Hey." He murmured, his warm hand snaking its way up my neck to the back of my head before he turned me to look at him.

"The guy _shot_ arrows and bullets at you Derek! Without even thinking twice- just so he could _what_? Make you lead him to the Alpha?" I said shrilly.

I felt my eyes go big and wide as the adrenaline from the night slowly wore off and I began to see the big picture a little more clearly. Derek's eyes contracted with worry as he nodded to me silently.

"What makes him think that's _okay_? What makes him think he can just _do_ something like that to you? God, you're still a _person_!" I shrieked, losing control. "What, just because he's a hunter he thinks he can just-"

My words became muffled as Derek grabbed me, wrapping his arms around me tightly and crushing me to his chest. I shook a little, the fear and worry cresting to an all-time high as it dawned on me that _this_ was what it was going to be like. Being something stronger meant there were always going to be people looking to hunt us down, regardless of rather or not we were still people. I tightened my arms around his neck as he lifted me from the car and sat me down, leaning me up against the now shut door.

"There's always going to be _something_ Christen." He murmured, stroking my jaw. "But as long as _we_ stick together, we'll make it. Tonight is a perfect example."

I rolled my eyes, finally calming down as his heat warmed me. "How?"

"You came for me. Argent had me cornered and you showed up. _That's_ how." He said, his tone implying that the answer should've been obvious.

I sighed and leaned back looking into his hazel green gaze as he looked back at me. Slowly I pressed my lips to his, sighing as he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me a little against him. Tongues were traded and things quickly began to escalate, but the sound of a clearing throat from the open door to the kitchen had Derek growling as he reluctantly pulled back, eyeing me with a smirk.

"If you two are done making out we've got a _plan_ to develop here." Stiles' sarcastic voice filled the air.

Derek groaned something about, of all the people why _him_, and I grinned as I tugged him along by the hand toward my kitchen counter (a place that now made _me_ blush every time my eyes landed on it and _Derek_ smirk smugly).

We had a necklace to find.

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

A few hours later we had a plan, one that Scott was all too whiney about, but a plan nonetheless. Scott was going to borrow, ahem- _steal_, Allison's necklace so that we could find out more about the symbol or see if there was anything special about it. It was all a bunch of confusing stealth plan and information grabbing mumbo-jumbo and I quickly phased out as I let my mind wander.

The shadowy figures that I _knew_ had been the voices in my head, that's what I was thinking about.

They had used names for each other…Tisiphone and Saorla.

_Who_ had names like that anymore?

_"We're old."_ The warm voice filled my head in reply.

_"Very old."_ The sugary one snorted.

My eyes widened to the size of golf balls at least and I choked a little on my drink, instantly grabbing Derek's attention. But I waved him away, playing it off as just swallowing wrong. I couldn't explain with Scott and Stiles in the room that I had been thinking about the voices that had been sharing my mind with me while I'd fought against killing the Alpha and then _poof_, they were there. His eyes narrowed minutely but he quickly nodded and turned back to the other wolf.

_"How in the hell…"_ I started mentally.

Shrill ringing cut off my mental scream and I jumped, almost knocking my phone off the counter as I did so. I looked down as I swiped the call open immediately, suspecting Lydia, but it was my father.

"Nice of you to _finally_ answer." His low and slightly angry voice filled the line and I winced.

Shit.

"_Sorry_, sorry. Things got…crazy." I murmured, slipping down from the stool and walking out of earshot of the trio of boys.

Well, out of Stiles' at least. The two wolves could easily hear me if they tried, which one was.

"So I've heard. Your wolf has returned to you." He stated, his voice a mixture of relief and annoyance at the same time.

My eyes darted up to find Derek's on me and I giggled softly at the look on his face and at my father's tone. They didn't like each other obviously, but they both loved _me_.

"Yes, he did." I said, smiling.

"In _time_?" My father asked anxiously.

"In time. The Alpha is still alive thanks to him." I quipped, my brow arching as a snort of disgust filled my head.

Silence filled the line and I instantly regretted my flippant statement. I never should've just instantly admitted who I'd nearly killed without my father digging a little harder for the information.

"The _Alpha_? Christen Annabelle Collins you went after the _Alpha_ without anyone to back you up?" He shouted, anger lacing his tone and dripping from it like hot lava.

"Um, well. It wasn't really a _choice_…" I trailed off.

My father cursed quietly and I think I noticed Derek's smirk lighting up his face.

Great, they were _both_ annoyed with my stellar hit list from the night before.

"Jesus, as if I thought I couldn't be _any_ more nervous. And now I have to stay longer than expected." He murmured, distracted.

My spine stiffened and my eyes closed immediately, locking in the sharp sting of tears that were suddenly threatening to spill over at my father's words. Well, it had taken longer than I expected it to, but here we were, my father returning back to his work devoted ways. Anger flowed through my system and had Derek's head snapping up as he dropped the papers he'd been studying before walking briskly toward me.

"Christen it's _not_ what you-" My father started, but I cut him off.

"It's fine. _Totally_ fine. This is how we do things in this family. Just, do me a favor and let me _know_ before you decide to pop in, I wouldn't want you walking in on us like Grace did this morning. Love you."

I had snarled into the phone and disconnected it immediately after uttering my statement, breathing hard. I stared out the back window into the woods as I felt Derek's warm hands wrap around my waist in comfort, squeezing me gently as he hauled me back against him. It was silent and I was dimly aware that the boys were missing because I know longer felt the extra hums of their energies, eventually coming to the conclusion that Derek had waved them on to go home. We stood together staring out into the night as the anger slowly fell away from me, leaving me slightly hurt but mostly comfortable in Derek's embrace.

"You basically just told your _father_ we're having sex." Derek murmured, his lips caressing the skin of my neck as he did.

I could feel the smile on them.

"Oops." I murmured, and grinned as his deep laugh filled the air.

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

"This is going to be _impossible_ you know." Scott's voice filled my ear as I walked between the two boys and into the school hallway.

They'd shown up at my house this morning, rudely interrupting morning time with Derek if you ask _me_, but apparently my wolfy boyfriend had haggled (and/or threatened) them into driving me to school. Since he couldn't do it himself and he wasn't going to let me go alone, he figured the other wolf would do as protection detail.

_Ridiculous_.

But whatever.

"It is if you keep going on about it like that. I can _feel_ your self-defeated energy coming off of you in waves, it's driving me insane." I murmured, searching through my bag for my lip gloss.

I quickly ended up handing the thing to Stiles who looked like he didn't know rather to be happy I was making him hold the bag while I dug around inside of it or if he should be miffed because he was a guy holding a bag. I giggled quietly as he shook his head, continuing their conversation.

"Just _ask_ her if you can borrow it." Stiles told him, gesturing with his hands.

I smacked them gently- he was ruining my 'All Ready Looked Through This Part' piles.

"How?" Scott asked incredulously.

"It's easy!" Stiles replied, rolling his eyes at my smacking motion. "Just say 'Hey Allison, can I borrow your necklace? To see if there's anything on it, or in it. That can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I can kill in order to get back together with you'."

I snorted, raising my eyebrow and applying a fine layer of glitter sheen across my lips after finally finding the tube. "Yeah, because _that_ doesn't sound weird or anything."

Stiles' barely controlled laughter finally manifested into a chuckle when I mimicked his seemingly easy introduction as I made a face at him. We turned back around to see Scott glaring at the both of us through our laughter.

"You're not helping! _Either_ of you!" He seethed.

I sighed and ran fingers through my hair. "Look, why don't you just _talk_ to her Scott?"

On the inside I knew this whole plan was complete crap and there was no way Allison was going to even really acknowledge him, much less relinquish the precious necklace she had been wearing for over a week. Inwardly I felt apprehension rise at the thought, and I wondered how long it would be before _she_ was doing and thinking things about werewolves the exact same way her idiot of a father was…and how long it would be before she did the same to _me_.

"She won't talk to me!" Scott said, exasperated.

I shrugged a little as I patted his arm, I already knew that.

"What if she only takes it off in the _shower_ or something," He trailed off, looking up.

I eyed him curiously and as the vacant look came into his eyes and a small smile played on his lips, I realized he had completely checked out of the conversation and was thinking about her in the shower. I rolled my eyes, grabbing my bag back from Stiles as I stepped a few feet away from the two, distancing myself some. I didn't want Allison to see us together and draw her own conclusions about anything. I was still supposed to be angry with Scott about his lying over Derek, which I _was_, so it'd look weird if I was just hanging out with the two of them like we were best buddies.

"Get back on her _good_ side, remind her of the good times…" Stiles was going on, completely oblivious to Scott's disposition.

I nudged him with my hip, gesturing toward the wolf in front of us who had totally spaced out about five minutes before. Shaking my head at Stiles' questioning expression, I thumped Scott on the chest lightly, adding a little shock of power behind it to jolt him back to the real world.

"_Hey_!" He exclaimed, rubbing his chest.

I laughed and shook my head, waving to the pair as I pranced off in the direction of the girls, leaving Stiles to continue his pointless pep-talk.

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

I was trading my books around in my locker when I heard a loud slam that made me jump and I quickly looked up to see Jackson leaned up against the lockers next to Scott, crowding the wolf where he had been trading his books out as well. He had this super smug look on his face, and Scott looked purely panicked. I felt a wave of apprehension rise up in me again as I slowly shut my locker with a click and approached the two from behind, sensing trouble.

If Jackson had a look like _that_ on his face, it _couldn't_ be good.

I thought I caught the faint shake of Scott's head as I approached, like he didn't want me to get involved, but I ignored it and moved quickly as I strained my ears to pick up on the conversation.

"Get _what_ for you?" Scott murmured, his eyes darting to me before training back on Jackson.

"Whatever it is." Jackson replied shrugging his shoulders. "A _bite_. A scratch. Sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight, I _don't_ care."

My eyes widened immediately as I stiffened, catching onto Jackson's train of thought almost like it was my own. The waves of contemptuous energy and smugness mixed with excitement were rolling off of him in high crests, almost enough to bring me down to my knees. I leaned against the lockers unsteadily, in physical pain as the energy forced its way inside of me while I tried to push it back, not wanting it.

_"Take it in my dear, that's the only way."_ The warm voice, Saorla, was back and filling my mind with her words. _"Take the energy into you, allow it to flow freely. It will calm and lie, ready and waiting for your will to use it."_

_"How…how do I do that?"_ I thought to her, pressing a hand to my stomach.

I felt sick.

_"Just relax and let it flow, do not fight it child. If it becomes too much, think of your link."_ She replied, with a smile in her tone.

I sucked in an unsteady breath and tried to relax, thinking of all the time I'd spent with Derek since he had returned. Suddenly the force of the energy eased, became gentle instead of rough and chaotic, and slowly channeled itself inside of me. I could feel it there, flowing along throughout my body with my blood, waiting to be called upon and used. The rushing in my ears quieted and I looked up blinking to catch the end of the conversation as my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"- gonna find out about it _too_." Jackson murmured before moving to turn around.

I quickly shuffled my feet to make noise so he wouldn't think I was listening into the conversation and now was more than aware of what was going on, and his intentions behind it. I smiled brightly as he swung around with shocked eyes, both he and Scott staring at me.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I trilled lightly, weaving my hair around my finger.

Jackson recovered quickly and slipped his arm around my shoulders, something that seemed to annoy Scott, and pulled me into step with him and away from the other wolf.

"Nothing, just going over practice drills with my _idiot_ of a co-captain." He murmured darkly.

I smiled and patted his chest, shaking my head as I would if I weren't jumping up and down and _totally_ freaking out mentally. Through the open windowed walkway leading toward our next class, I noticed Scott and Stiles talking heatedly on the other side of the building, Scott throwing his arms around and gesturing to me. A thought hit me and I turned to Jackson quickly.

"Hey, where were you this morning Jacks? I didn't see you in class." I asked, concern lacing my voice.

Which wasn't _entirely_ false, even though I was starting to get annoyed with him for obviously blackmailing Scott into getting him the bite from the Alpha. Jackson didn't need something like werewolf abilities, he was already too competitive and full of himself as it was without the added on strength and wolfy senses to the mix.

"At the doctor. Finally got the cuts on my neck checked out." He murmured down to me, his arm tightening on me some.

I glanced up, confused. Cuts? What _kind_ of cuts?

My hand darted out without thinking and I quickly dipped it into the back of his shirt and jacket despite his protests, pulling them down. I gasped when I noticed perfect indentions that looked exactly like…_claws_. When the hell had he been around the Alpha and gotten clawed? I looked at his hooded eyes that were filled with excitement and annoyance along with something else.

"_Jesus_ Jacks…did that thing do this to you the night here? At the school?" I breathed, real worry filling my tone now.

He shook his head as he watched me almost warily, yet still annoyed with me for invading his space and taking it on my own to look at his neck.

"No, before that. Come on, I'll walk you to class." He said, his arm curling around my shoulders again.

We walked quietly to my class with Lydia and Allison before he stopped and released me, pushing me gently toward the open doorway. I stopped and grabbed his hand, squeezing in concern.

"Will you be okay?" I asked him quietly.

He looked at me strangely for a minute before a smirk fixed itself on his lips. "Soon enough, I'll be better than _ever_."

Winking at me in typical Jackson style, he turned and disappeared down the hall as I watched him with a stunned expression on my face. It didn't take a genius like Lydia to figure out what he was getting at.

And it _wasn't_ good.


	115. Chapter One Fifteen

**Author's Note: **New chapter! This one is both Derek and Christen's POV's again, so enjoy bouncing back and forth between them (;  
As many of you know, the confrontation with Peter is right around the corner, along with the hilarious scenes where Derek and Stiles bicker! I think adding Christen into the mix is going to be really exciting and I can't wait to get started on them- well I already am they just aren't finished yet lol. So I might have a chapter up tonight where Derek, Christen and Stiles come face to face with a very much healed and ready to kill Peter, but we shall see!

Thanks bunches for all new reviews, favorites and follows!

Happy Reading & Go Team Dersten(:

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (cruel world!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, Aunt Grace, and extended family.**

* * *

_~Derek's POV~_

Derek was pacing around the house, the restlessness from being confined to its quarters really beginning to get to him. He knew it was for the best, that it wasn't smart to try going out and risk being seen by someone in town, _and_ he'd promised Christen he would stay put in trade for her being driven to school by Stiles and Scott. Derek hadn't liked it at all, watching the other wolf help her up into the jeep, when Scott's hand had made contact with her fair skin as he easily lifted her into the backseat. He'd been growling lowly in annoyance, something he was pretty sure Scott had picked up on.

But there wasn't much he could do.

He was a man on the run for lack of better words, and he would rather have her traveling with the other wolf than no wolf at all. Sure she could probably handle herself, something she'd made clear to him, but Derek still did things in an old-fashioned way when it came to her sometimes.

And that meant having someone protect her at all times.

So when a wave of her pain and sharp anxiety rolled through him, it was nearly killing him not to burst through the door of the house and head straight for her. He sent her a text and didn't get an answer quick enough for his satisfaction, so he sent one to the other wolf too.

_McCall: She's fine. Being walked to class as we speak._

_D: By you?_

_McCall: No Jackson Whittemore. I need to talk to you about him._

Derek stiffened as his eyes narrowed and his inner-wolf howled in anger immediately. What was she doing walking with that creep of a kid to class? Had he not made it clear that she was _his_? Derek growled lowly and clenched his fist to keep from smashing it into anything and making a mess. He started to type out another text to her in frustration but he was cut off when she sent him one.

_Christen: Sorry I didn't answer. We need to talk later._

Derek froze, reading and rereading the words. A bit of fear laced into his heart along with pain at the words. They were the classic phrase that got any half of a relationship's heart running when they were uttered.

_Christen: No! About witchy crap Derek! My voices paid a visit and I think Jackson knows something about the Alpha._

He relaxed immediately, inwardly sneering at himself for acting like a complete idiot. Derek Hale did _not_ freak out when it came to much of anything, least of all girls. But she was something different, and he knew it. It made it that much more scary and right all at the same time.

_D: Okay. How much longer do you have?_

_Christen: Going stir-crazy are we?_

_D: You have no idea._

_Christen: Bet I do. Not long, lunch then three more. Stiles should be dropping me at home then, if everything goes according to plan. _

Derek sighed and set his phone down, looking around the room. His eyes narrowed in on her clothes, noticing there was a section that was completely different from what he remembered from before, the first time he'd observed everything in her room. Her style was very feminine, girly, and preppy. This section was dark, edgy and deviant- like the kind she'd been wearing when she'd held the Alpha in her fire.

"_Where the hell did this come from_?" He wondered to himself vaguely.

He didn't like it, nor did his wolf. It was too revealing, too…sexy. He'd have to physically be around her every single time she wore anything from it so he could keep any other male from approaching her.

"_Cool it Hale."_ He reprimanded himself.

He headed quickly to the gym he'd used multiple times now, needing to do something with all the energy that was pent up inside him as he waited for her return. A smirk lit onto his face at the wayward thought of using her as a gym instead.

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

I sighed as I sank into my seat across from Allison at our table after ditching class to search for her. Scott had tried to sit by her, something Lydia had blocked in the most catty manner _ever_, and then had sent her some sort of message from what I could tell, that had officially driven her from the classroom obviously at her breaking point. I didn't need my freaky energy radar to tell that she was about to lose it.

So after a few minutes of neither of them showing up and then seeing Scott disappear around the corner of the hall, alone, I'd gone searching and had found her in the bathroom crying.

I had done the best that I could, but there was nothing I could really say. Heartbreak was heartbreak, and not everyone had a happy ending through it like I had with Derek. Cautiously, I sent a wave of the calming stuff I'd figured out by now into the room though not directly into her. It had seemed to work because she calmed down pretty quickly after that and we just sat for a while against the wall, at ease in our silence like only bestfriends can do.

Now here we were, making it through the line before everyone else did.

A rare treat.

"I _wish_ you had more of your mom's cookies, those were delicious." I said wistfully, eyeing my fruit with malice.

Her giggle surfaced and I grinned over at her. "Don't take it out on the fruit. It can't help that it isn't covered in chocolaty goodness."

"_Who's_ covered in chocolaty goodness?" Lydia piped up, sliding into her seat across from Allison.

"My-" I started.

"_Me_." Jackson interjected over my words smoothly as he sank into the seat by me.

I threw him a snarky look as I rolled my eyes. Old Jackson was back, stronger than ever, and I dimly wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that he knew something about the Alpha and apparently wanted to become a wolf as much as anything else.

_"Dangerous."_ Saorla whispered inside my mind.

_"I know."_ I replied.

Weight shifted next to me as most of the remaining members of our table showed up and crowded around it- AKA, the lacrosse team. I picked a french-fry off of Jackson's plate and dipped it in ketchup as my eyes wandered around the room, picking up on Scott and Stiles a few tables behind us, before my eyes rested on the person who sat next to me.

My nameless friend.

"Hey Superspy." I quipped, resuming my meal.

"Superspy?" He remarked, a grin turning his lips up on the left.

I nodded adamantly. "I dub you Superspy until I gain access to the needed information containing your name."

"I think I like Superspy better than my name." He grinned.

I glared.

Dammit, it was supposed to be annoying so he'd _crack_ not something he actually _liked_.

I was about to open my mouth when there was a shift to my left and I noticed Jackson getting up and slipping away without a word. My brow rose in Lydia's direction as I nodded my head toward him but she just shrugged and went back to talking with Allison. The Jackson/Lydia relationship was a bit rocky as of late from what I could tell. I looked up again, trying to find him, but he was gone.

"So…" Superspy murmured next to me.

I turned and looked up at him with a grin on my face, waiting for whatever he was going to say. He turned a little red and soft warning bells went off somewhere inside my mind but I shoved them away with a roll of my eyes.

"Are you going to the game tonight?" He asked.

I froze when I noticed Lydia and Allison perk up across from me, their complete attention on my conversation with the sandy-haired boy next to me. It made my heart beat a little faster in worry, I didn't want them thinking something was going on.

"I _think_ so but-" I started.

A loud snapping sound echoed through the café and suddenly a wave of anger flowed over me, red-hot and snarling in its rage. I gasped, grabbing onto the table tightly as I winced before remembering the new ability to take the energy in. Quickly, I relaxed my body thanking God when the heated energy cooled and came to a rest inside me.

"What the _hell_?" Superspy and Lydia both said at the same time.

We all turned to find Scott glaring down at the table he and Stiles were sitting at, two halves of a lunch tray resting in his hands. My eyes widened as I noticed Scott shaking and I frantically looked toward Stiles who looked just as shocked as I did and shook his head quickly. He didn't seem to know what to do so I mentally gathered the energy I'd taken in and let it flow through the room as a calming wave, breathing a sigh of relief when Scott's shaking eased and he finally looked up. I turned back around and shrugged to Lydia and Allison, trying to play what had happened off for Scott's sake.

"Must have been one of those super old trays. I _swear_ they need to get new ones." I murmured nonchalantly.

It wasn't until a few minutes later, after our table resumed its normalcy and Stiles disappeared with Scott, that I felt eyes on me. They were curious, probing, and I glanced up to my left to find the looker.

_Jackson_.

Jackson was looking at me interestedly, like he was trying hard to put puzzle pieces together. I froze as I looked at him, ignoring the boy next to me as he asked me what was wrong when he noticed my sudden silence. Jackson was picking up on the fact that I knew things, I could tell by just looking at him. His smirk increased, and his energy got all sparkly with excitement.

I threw him a big smile and a wink like I normally would lately as I rose and deposited my tray at the turn-in before saying good-bye to Lydia and Allison. I quickly made my way out of the café, still feeling Jackson's gaze as I whipped out my phone and began frantically typing out a text to Derek.

He _wasn't_ going to be happy about this.

At all.

I was just about finished tapping out the message when someone's hand wrapped around my wrist and yanked me toward them, making me squeal slightly as the fear laced through me. I turned, ready to hit whoever it was with a power-laced smack but froze when I saw Stiles dragging me along behind him.

"_Jesus_! Stiles do you realize that I almost sent enough energy through you to throw you through a wall?! God do _NOT_ sneak up on me and grab me like that!" I whisper-yelled once I had yanked myself free.

"Sorry! Sorry! _God_, don't go screeching at me like that!" He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? _You_ grabbed _me_! When there's an Alpha on the lose that's threatened me!" I glared sternly at him.

His smug look began to falter and he winced.

"Right. Crazed killer, my bad." He murmured, turning to push me through the school doors.

"Stiles, where the _hell_ are we going?" I asked, my brows arching. "We still have Chemistry."

I turned toward him and fixed him with what he had deemed my 'Derek Hale Face' this morning and waited for an answer, planting my feet and refusing to move. I was all for skipping classes when it involved being around Derek, but I wasn't too keen on just skipping out without an explanation. Especially chemistry.

"Why should I tell you of my devious plan? You and Derek _never_ tell us anything." He quipped, grinning as he pulled me by the hand toward his jeep.

"That's because _twice_ he's tried to help Scott and _twice_ now you two fools have offered him up to the police without a second thought!" I replied incredulously.

Silence.

"That's what I thought." I murmured, willingly walking toward the passenger side despite not knowing where we were headed.

"Okay _fine_! I have an idea since our boy Scott isn't doing so hot on the necklace acquisition mission." He made a face at the mention of his best werewolf friend.

"_So_?" I asked quickly, hopping up into the front seat.

"So I have an _idea_." He replied cryptically.

"Is this idea going to get me in trouble?" I asked, resigned to my fate already as I pulled out my phone and restarted my text to Derek, letting him know where we were going.

"To be determined." Stiles said with a grin.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Boys.

* * *

_~Derek's POV~_

Derek had just finished doing reps of pull-ups when his phone buzzed on the counter and he dropped down, landing in a crouch before springing up and heading for his phone. He wiped the sweat from his brow while he swiped the homescreen open to find a text waiting for him underneath Christen's name.

_Christen: Scott not doing well on necklace. Stiles has plan, going to his place. Meet us?_

His eyes narrowed as he quickly wiped the sweat from his chest before throwing his shirt back on and moved through the house toward the garage.

_D: You're going alone with him?_

_Christen: Derek, it's Stiles._

He could mentally hear her eye rolling in her tone and smirked as he slipped behind the wheel of her car and cranked the engine, thankful she also had tinted windows like he did. He quickly backed down the driveway before setting himself in the direction of the boy's house, wanting to beat them there.

He did.

After sitting a moment and gauging where the Sheriff was inside the house, he couldn't _believe_ he was about to tempt fate by going into the man's house, he silently made his way toward the window he had figured out to be Stiles'. He scaled the tree with ease before swinging once and vaulting into the boy's room, landing silently on the balls of his feet. Looking around, he eased himself into the corner of the room that would be least visible when the door opened and waited.

It didn't take long before he recognized Christen's heartbeat as she got closer to the house.

He smirked as he pinpointed her moving up the stairs silently with the boy before Derek heard her giggle slip through her lips. His eyes narrowed, he didn't like that the other boy could make her giggle like that. It was _his_ job, not Stiles'. As she breezed through the open doorway, Derek immediately reached out and yanked her body to him, covering her mouth with one hand as he squeezed her hip in the other and possessively nipped at her ear.

"Shouldn't you be in _school_?"

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

I nearly screamed my head off when the hand wrapped around my mouth, cutting off my ability to speak, but my body instantly recognized the large hand that was there and the one that wound its way across my waist as familiar teeth nipped my ear while I was crushed into a tall and heated body. Derek's deep voice sent multiple shivers down my spine, and the feeling of his teeth only increased the effects. I was immediately leaning back into him and grinding my hips to his in retaliation for his smartass remark, provoking a low growl in my ear.

I smirked- take _that_ wolf boy.

Stiles didn't seem to notice a damn thing was wrong; he just kept talking as he sank down into his computer desk chair after throwing his backpack onto the floor. So messy.

And so much for a _protection_ detail.

I rolled my eyes and made a smothered sound, alerting Stiles to my captured presence, right about the same time that I heard the Sheriff coming up the stairs. Derek instantly let go of my mouth, his body stiffening.

"Hey Stiles!" Mr. Stilinski shouted from the hallway.

"Yo…D-_Derek_." Stiles stammered when he turned and his eyes landed on Derek and I in the corner.

I widened my eyes at him, gesturing toward the door frantically with my hands about the same time that Derek did, and our arms got tangled together. It took all I had not to let out a giggle at Derek's frustrated expression.

"I…um…" Stiles rushed passed us and slammed his body into the door, closing it on himself so that his dad couldn't see into the room.

Because that wasn't strange at all.

Though I did get the feeling that with Stiles as a son, there was always a certain level of strange in the house.

I sighed and shook my head, moving to help the boy out, but Derek's grip on me tightened while his lips met the skin of my neck and he bit it before he nuzzled into it. I grinned when I realized _exactly_ what he was doing; he was almost…marking me. I leaned my head back and gave him a sharp nip of my own on his earlobe, making his eyebrow arch as he smirked at me.

"What? I said yo…Dad!" Stiles fumbled and I bit back a giggle.

So smooth.

"Ah, listen I've got something to take care of but uh, I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean your _first_ game."

I heard the Sheriff's murmurs through the semi-open door and felt the painful tug at my heart after the phone call with my father the night before. I was so sure that things were going to be _different_ with all that had happened, but I guess it just wasn't the way things were. As if Derek knew what I was thinking, and he probably did, his arms tightened around my waist as he pulled me to him in a backwards hug before kissing my temple gently.

"My first game. Gosh, great. _Awesome_!" Stiles replied and I rolled my eyes, grinning. "Uh…good."

Silence filled the hallway and I tensed, worrying that Stiles' dad was going to make him open the door. I needed to do something to divert his suspicions, if he had any. Derek was going to be pissed more than likely, but he'd still be free and not locked up in a jail cell.

"_Don't_ freak out." I murmured before kissing him hard and slipping from his grasp.

He lunged for me but missed me and I giggled as I ducked underneath Stiles' arm, leaning into him like we were more than friends as the weight of his arm settled on my shoulders when I straightened. I grinned into the shocked faces of both Stilinski men and waved at the sheriff shyly.

"Hi Sheriff." I murmured, ducking into Stiles' side.

His large and surprised eyes widened some when he recognized me. "Miss. Collins, hello. I didn't know you knew my son so…well."

I grinned and winked up at the open-mouthed boy. "We have chemistry together. We're lab partners."

_Lie_, Danny was his lab partner and Jackson was mine.

But oh well.

Sheriff Stilinski cleared his throat and he seemed to smile a little bigger, even with the little bit of color that had crept into his cheeks. I could feel Derek's angry and jealous energy radiating from him in the room and I easily soaked it up inside of me. The transition was becoming a lot easier with each time, especially when it was Derek's energy that I took in. Stiles' hand squeezed on my shoulder and I heard the faint growl come from inside the room.

We needed to hurry this up, I didn't know how much longer Derek could keep from tearing into the kid.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Mr. Stilinski continued, his eyes going back to Stiles. "And I'm really proud of you."

I grinned up at Stiles knowingly who fumbled over his words in response.

"Thanks. Me too, I'm happy and proud…of myself." He stumbled, earning a curious gaze from the Sheriff.

"We _all_ are; me, Lydia, Allison. All of us, _super_ proud!" I filled the silence, winking up at Stiles.

Another growl.

"So they're really going to let you play, right?" Stiles' dad asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"_Totally_ Sheriff! He's first line, definitely going to play. _And_ rack up some points!" I grinned, nudging his hip with mine.

A snarl.

"Believe that?" Stiles asked, his voice super high.

He must have heard Derek's growls too. I grinned even bigger and wondered what would happen when we backed into the room again after we got rid of his dad. I'd bet money it was going to be one hundred percent _hilarious_.

"I'm very proud." The Sheriff beamed, and again I felt the sadness grip at me before I shrugged it off.

"Ah, me too. Again…" Stiles said.

"He's such a talker." I joked quietly, nudging him harder this time.

Low grumbling from Derek.

Stiles' dad moved in and Stiles let go of me to give him a hug as I inched back into the room, already feeling the heat of Derek's body stepping in close to me. His fingers curled around my hip which was hidden by the door and I prepared myself to be yanked back as soon as the Sheriff was gone.

"Huggie, huggie…huggie." Stiles murmured and I giggled again.

Derek's fingers dug into my skin and I grinned, slowly inching my right leg that was hidden by the door up his in a calming stroke. I leaned my head back a little and I could see him glaring at me furiously from behind the door. It was trippy, one eye seeing Stiles and his father, the other seeing Derek's jealous and angry gaze. I eased my knee further up and watched as the anger switched to hunger while he almost bared his teeth at me.

Jealous Derek was _super_ sexy. All hot and smoldery.

I'd _seriously_ have to investigate this.

"Are _you_ going to be at the game tonight Miss. Collins?" The sheriff turned to me and I whipped my head back around.

Desperately trying to ignore the fingers that were inching up the inside of my thigh that had been exposed by my stroking of Derek's leg with mine. Jealous Derek also knew a few tricks of his own apparently.

"Oh _definitely_. I'm going with Stiles, isn't that right?" I grinned at him and winked again.

Derek's fingers clamped down on my thigh tightly.

"Alright, well see you kids there." The sheriff murmured and backed away after raising his hand in farewell and shooting a quick wink to Stiles.

"Take it easy!" Stiles called as he backed up against me.

Instantly I was yanked back into the room and then plastered against the now shut door, locking Stiles in the hallway, as Derek grabbed me and slammed his lips against mine. A low and threatening growl rose from his chest and I answered with a soft moan, ignoring the disgusted noises coming from the other side of the door. He grabbed at my hips and lifted me up as he stepped between my legs, his mouth dipping down to my neck where he ran his tongue over my throat and sunk his teeth into my skin until I squealed as the pleasure mixed with faint pain.

"_Derek_!" I moaned through my words, intending to demand he stop.

Hello, we were in Stiles' _room_.

But he smothered my protests with his tongue as it claimed mine and his hands ran themselves all the way up my thighs, provoking a low moan and shiver from me. My fingers fisted in his hair and I gave in, dipping my head down to nip at his bottom lip playfully until a low snarl echoed in the room.

"Guys! _NOT_ in my _ROOM_!" Stiles yelled, his fist pounding into the door.

I moaned again as the shaking of the door had my body slipping to just the right position on Derek's body and I looked into his flickering gaze with my own. I could see his war for self-control through the haze of jealousy and possessiveness until he captured my mouth one more time in a searing kiss that had me _more_ than ready to dispel myself (and him) of clothes.

I didn't care _where_ we were.

But he slowly set me down, his panting audible before he bit my ear sharply and his harsh and hungry words filled it. "I'll deal with you _later_."

I grinned up at him as I breathed heavily. "_Promise_?" I asked breathily.

"Oh _Jesus_." Stiles murmured through the door.

Derek ran his tongue over my lip before nodding and pulled me away from the door. I ended up near Stiles' bed so I sank down onto it, the desire and hunger for my wolf had me literally weak at the knees. I watched with a smirk as Derek yanked the door open and grabbed an unsuspecting Stiles who was sitting on the floor, I guess he'd assumed we weren't going to stop and there was nothing he could do about it, by the shirt collar.

"I'm…Oh!" Stiles huffed as his back was slammed up against the door.

I winced. Ouch Derek.

"If you say _one_ word-" Derek started.

"Oh what you mean like, 'Hey Dad, Derek Hale's in my room and about to have sex with his girlfriend-bring your gun'?"

I giggled quietly, easing back onto my elbows as I settled on Stiles' bed. Apparently even though he had a high voice, his sarcasm gave him a backbone…sometimes. My eyebrow arched as I realized Derek was staying quiet and his hand had lowered from being near Stiles' face.

"Yeah that's right," Stiles murmured, though I detected a faint trace of fear still. "If I'm harboring your fugitive ass it's _my_ house, _my_ rules buddy."

And then he smacked Derek's leather clad shoulder.

I shook my head smirking.

Ah so close Stiles, _so_ close.

Derek nodded almost calmly, seemingly totally on board with Stiles' words. He leaned back out of Stiles' face and straightened the boy's jacket, pulling it roughly by its edges. Both my eyebrows rose when Stiles repeated the action, laughing breathily in relief, and then he did the same to Derek's jacket before trying to move by him.

Mistake.

Derek's body was completely still but I watched as Stiles moved by him, only to duck down and cower by after Derek lunged forward with his head and neck in a slight snarl.

"Oh my..._God_!" He stammered, heading for his chair again.

I grinned suggestively at Derek when he turned and his eyes raked over me as he took in my laid back position on Stiles' bed. I noticed the jealousy lunge up again as his nose flared before he quickly made his way over to me, picking me up roughly before he sat and pulled me onto his lap. I sighed contentedly as his arms wound their way around my hips and waist, settling my arms on top of his as I leaned back into him, giving him all my weight.

"_Not_ my room, _not_ my bed, _not_ my house." Stiles grumbled, glaring at me.

I grinned and shrugged innocently.

"No idea what you're talking about." I supplied my answer.

"Are you _shitting_ me, we're you not just-" He started incredulously but Derek's strong voice cut over his, making him glare.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" He asked over my shoulder.

I shook my head as Stiles replied to his answer verbally.

"No. He's still working on it, but there's something else we can try. That's why I pulled you out of school with me." Stiles said nodding to me.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to focus my attention on the task at hand and _NOT_ Derek's hard body underneath me that I was pressed into.

"The night that we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there." Stiles explained.

"_That's_ how she, Jackson and Lyd ended up with us." I murmured, leaning my head back onto Derek's shoulder.

"So?" Derek said, confused.

"So, it _wasn't_ Scott." Stiles said in a 'Hello? Duh' kind of voice.

I turned my head to Derek and gazed into his confused expression as a light bulb dimly started to glow in my own mind while I caught on. "Derek, you _broke_ his phone remember? In the garage." I said.

His eyes widened some as he too caught on and he began to nod while he laced his fingers with mine and stuffed our joined hands in the pockets of his jacket before returning them to my waistline. I grinned as Stiles rolled his eyes in contempt.

"_Shut_ it Stiles. Go on with the story." I murmured.

"Can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked before the other boy could respond.

"No not _me_," Stiles sighed then his eyes darted to me. "But I think I know somebody who can."

He kept staring at me all intense like and pretty soon Derek was looking at me too with his eyebrow arched. I looked at them both as I sat up some, my brow furrowing in confusion.

"_I_ don't know how to…oh no. _No_, don't even think about it. I am _NOT_ getting him involved in this shit." I said strongly, shaking my head quickly.

Derek tensed underneath me at the mention of a 'he' before he opened his mouth. "Who's _him_?" He growled lowly.

"My partner," I sighed. "Danny."


	116. Chapter One Sixteen

**Author's Note: **Ah, I'm sorry that this one is so late, _and_ that it's mush shorter than the last few chapters have been. I don't know what my deal was, I think I lost my muse for a few days :/  
Everything I wrote just didn't seem to work right or flow and I was worrying myself to death that everyone would think it was lame so I just dropped it and left it alone. I still have that fear (eek!) but I'm going to just jump off the edge and give it a go anyway! My ideas have been rolling since last night about how to bring the pack together; Derek, Christen and Peter since we all know he lures Derek in sort of. I think it's going to be _super_ interesting, I just have to GET there lol.

I just want to say that holy mess you guys are amazing! Yesterday the story had **_OVER THREE THOUSAND_** views. In _one_ day! I literally squealed with excitement when I noticed that on my traffic stats today, so go Fire and Ice readers! And team Dersten/Cherek lovers (;

Hope you guys enjoy this, I'll see if I can get the big reveal of Peter up tonight!

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (cruel world!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, Aunt Grace, and extended family.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

"I don't like this." I murmured, pacing. "I don't like this at _all_."

Both boys were watching me as I began to wear a slight trail across Stiles' bedroom floor, my movements nervous but steady in their pace. Derek had tried, multiple times, to calm me down. But it simply wasn't doable, something that seemed to frustrate him immensely. He didn't get it though, besides Derek, Danny was one of the most important people in my life. He had waltzed in, like _literally_, to my life right after I'd returned from my crazy stint and given me a routine. Eat, sleep, class, practice, repeat.

Normalcy.

Until thoughts of the striking blue-eyed boy I had _promised_ to take care of but could not find slowly disappeared.

Well, not disappeared, but became manageable at least.

We danced, we studied, we practiced, I went and watched him practice lacrosse, and I'm pretty sure we would've ended up dating if he hadn't been gay. We became a team. Everyone always said we looked more like a couple than anything else, completely trusting the other.

And now here we were, about to drag him into the mess.

"What if he _recognizes_ you?" I asked Derek. "What do we do if he realizes who you are? He _knows_ I was with someone and I'm pretty sure he knows that someone was 'Derek Hale' so what if he figures it out."

"He _won't_." Derek said reassuringly.

"As long as the two of you keep your hands off each other." Stiles quipped.

We both turned to glare at him darkly, making him shut up, before I sucked in a gasp, feeling the energy of a running engine down on the street outside of the house.

"Oh God." I murmured, resuming my pace.

"Can you calm her down while I go get him?" Stiles asked Derek in a low voice before skipping out of the room and pounding down the stairs.

There was a moment of silence and I refused to meet Derek's gaze, even as I felt it burning hot on my skin.

"Christen." Derek murmured, his eyes searching out mine.

I stayed quiet as I ran a nervous hand through my hair, repeatedly.

"_Christen_." Derek tried again, standing up and coming toward me slowly.

"Nope, nuh-uh, not listening wolf-boy. This is a stupid, _stupid_ plan." I murmured lowly.

His smirk came into view as he forced my face up and planted soft kisses up my neck, across my jaw, and finally on my lips. Even as I tried to fight it, calm instantly washed through me and I sighed as I leaned into him gently. I could do this, we could get Danny to do the trace and then send him on his way. He'd never know what he'd been involved in, ever. All too quickly Derek was pulling away, putting about five feet of space between us as we heard footsteps pounding up the stairs and Stiles' too-loud voice warning us of their arrival.

"You're going to have to stay _calm_," I rushed to say and winced at Derek's confused gaze. "Danny's known me since right after I came back from-"

But I had to stop, the sound of Danny's happy voice rising as he entered the room cutting me off mid-sentence.

Dammit.

"Ah CC! This idiot didn't tell me _you_ were here!" He grinned, dropping his stuff on the floor as he walked toward me.

My genuine smile that always came when Danny was around surfaced on my lips despite my worry and anxiousness for him. Before I could say a word, Danny grabbed me and swung me in the air like he did multiple times during a practice, like he did at some point just about every time we saw each other. I giggled quietly as I tightened my hold on his neck so I wouldn't slip. Immediately I felt the waves of jealousy and anger rolling off of Derek and I looked up to see his jaw clenched tight and his fingers gripping onto a book in barely controlled rage.

"Okay, okay! Put me down Dan-Dan, down!" I shouted, still grinning despite one super sexy and pissed off werewolf in the room.

"We said _never_ in public." Danny glared, tapping my nose as he settled me back on my feet.

"Hey, _you_ started it." I grinned and sank down onto the bed, rolling to the middle before I got comfortable on my stomach.

I felt Derek's heated gaze on my skin burning warmer and warmer still as he continued to stare me down, and I glanced up at him from under my thick lashes. He was staring at me so hard I seriously began to thank _everything_ that was holy that looks couldn't kill. His eyes narrowed and he flipped a page, nearly tearing it cleanly right out of the book. I suppressed a soft giggle as I doodled on the comforter, tracing shapes in the fabric with my finger.

I was going to be in _so_ much trouble tonight.

"You want me to do _what_?" Danny's incredulous tone distracted me and my head snapped up, looking between the two teens.

"Trace a text." Stiles answered, like it was no big deal.

Danny's eyes cut to me and I shrugged innocently. "I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners _do_."

"Among other things," I murmured, unthinkingly.

Danny's knowing smirk cut my way and I felt the heat increase to practically boiling from Derek's side of the room. Really, I _really_ had to start with the whole thinking before saying thing. I was just so used to the easy back and forth banter with Danny, I slipped.

"Ah-ha, and we will _once_ you trace the text!" Stiles said adamantly.

"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny asked, a single perfect brow arched high.

Seriously, the boy was gorgeous and had amazing personal hygiene. Sometimes when I wanted something done I went to Danny, he was _that_ good and still all manly. Completely blew my mind. Suddenly his eyes cut to me as I was silently appraising him, wide and accusing. I shook my head quickly, holding up my hands.

"Nope, not me. I told you I'd take it to the _grave_." I said strongly.

"I…I looked up your arrest report so…" Stiles supplied awkwardly.

It was my turn for my eyebrows to arch as I sat up and stared at Stiles- AKA Mr. Invader of Privacy. Danny's features looked like a mixture between pissed and embarrassed.

"I…I was thirteen." Danny said incredulously. "They _dropped_ the charges."

Derek's eyes swung to me all wide looking and I shrugged. What? I wasn't going to out one of my bestfriend's sordid past, _jeez_. That's another reason that Danny and I had clicked so easily. Around the same age we both had major life events, me with my breakdown and him with his near-lockup experience.

"Whatever." Stiles said almost incoherently as he held up his hands.

"Stiles." I warned lowly.

"_No_. We're doing lab work." Danny said adamantly, letting his bag fall to the floor again.

"_Oh_ my…" Stiles growled, clawing his fingers in the air.

I grinned as I watched Danny sit down next to Stiles and I leaned back down on the bed, my eyes immediately travelling to Derek. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were flashing with unseen fire, a mixture of jealousy, anger and what looked like maybe even hurt lurking there. I frowned and scooted a little closer, letting my right hand drop from the bed unseen by the other two boys, where I then curled it around his jean-clad leg and traced our symbol there, closing my eyes as I felt him relax under my touch. It was quiet for a little while and I was seriously almost fell asleep through the methodical rhythm of my tracing on Derek's leg to soothe him as I listened to him breathe before Danny's voice cut into my dozing and I stiffened, my eyes darting up to Derek's worriedly at Danny's words.

"_Who's_ he again?" Danny asked Stiles quietly.

"Um, my cousin…Miguel." Stiles supplied, stumbling on the words.

I squeezed my eyes shut in annoyance and in an attempt not to giggle after I watched Derek's death glare spread over his face while he looked away from me and to the two boys slowly. Of all the names in the world to pick, Stiles picked that one.

_Totally_ did that on purpose.

"Is that…_blood_ on his shirt? Collins maybe you should-" Danny started worriedly.

"Yeah! Yes, well- he gets these _horrible_ nosebleeds." Stiles cut over him hurriedly before glancing back at Derek clearly annoyed. "Hey Miguel, I thought I told you that you could borrow one of my _shirts_."

The emphasis on shirt was clear and I think Derek nearly snarled as he rose up from the chair he'd been sitting in to move slowly toward the dresser in Stiles' room after tossing the book he'd been clenching down by me. I glanced at it curiously and almost laughed out loud when I noticed it was a dictionary. Literally, a dictionary. Danny and Stiles started murmuring between themselves again but I was completely oblivious as I watched Derek quickly yank his shirt up and off before he tossed it to me.

Holy _Jesus_ is all I can say.

I bit down into my lip hard as his muscles rippled while he rummaged around in the drawer, looking for something that would fit. Nothing would, I already knew it, Stiles wasn't even _half_ the size of Derek's broad or muscled chest. The heat inside me grew and fanned out through my body as my eyes traced over Derek's bare chest and back, from his Triskelion tattoo to his sharp shoulder blades and down. I had already seen and touched every inch of him but that didn't stop me as I trailed my eyes lazily around his sides and slowly up his toned abs and stomach, my tongue snaking out to wet my lips as memories flashed back to me of my fingers and lips running all over his wide expanse of a chest and torso. I remembered trailing kisses down his chest and over his heart, my tongue tracing the indentions formed by his defined abs and-

Derek's fingers stilled his searching in the drawer and his head turned toward me just slightly so I could see the smirk that was there.

He _knew_.

He _totally_ knew that I was heating up from the inside out over here, drowning in need and hunger for his lips to graze my skin, all of my skin, and for mine to mimic the actions on his.

"Uh, _Stiles_?" Derek's deep voice cut over my thoughts, prompting me to refocus my gaze on him as he held up one of the shirts from the drawer.

"Yes?" Stiles bit out, annoyed.

I cocked my head to the side and noticed Danny clearly checking Derek out. I grinned but felt a surge of my own jealousy lurching up, making Derek's back stiffen as his eyes swung to me in surprise before looking away again.

"This…no fit." He growled and gritted his teeth, yanking the shirt between two hands.

"Don't rip it." I murmured quietly.

All eyes swung to me.

"_What_, I'm just saying!" I said, my voice rising on the defensiveness in my tone as a blush crept into my cheeks.

"Then try something _else_ on." Stiles said, his voice whisper-talking and laced with contempt.

I giggled quietly, earning a glare from my wolf and a witty grin from Stiles as I sat up to watch the show, enjoying the view as much as I was pretty sure that Danny was. Derek rummaged around again before pulling out a shirt that actually made my nose wrinkle at its too dark orange stripes that mixed with navy ones.

"Hey, that one looks pretty good huh?" Stiles said proudly as he smacked Danny in the arm. "What do _you_ think Danny?"

I cut my gaze to my left and noticed Stiles grin as he worked the angle, using Derek's mind-numbing shirt-lessness to entice Danny into giving him what he wanted, one traced text message. I felt a flash of guilt at Danny being used that way and bit into my cheek, but I knew we needed that information. With it, more than likely we could find the Alpha, and then maybe the insanity would be over.

For a little while at least.

"It's…it's not really his color." Danny stammered, his eyes swinging to me and avoiding Derek's jaw clenched glare.

"Seriously Stiles, _where_ do you shop?" I quipped.

I received a jacket to the face in response, leaving me sputtering and glaring as I batted it away and tried to fix my hair. I shook my head and stood to cross the room, shoving Derek gently out of the way as I started rummaging around in the drawers for something older so it'd be stretched out some, but it was basically impossible. I shrugged at Derek and he growled lowly, turning back to the boys.

"_Stiles_!" He shouted, holding up a shirt. "None of these fit!"

"And they won't anytime soon." I added, arching a brow.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text." Danny muttered quickly, turning away toward the computer on Stiles' desk.

I giggled quietly, Danny was _always_ a sucker for a well-toned body. I shook my head and bent down, trying the next drawer in hopes that I might be able to find something that had been stretched out enough to work for Derek there. I bit back a gasp though when I felt Derek's fingers in my hair, twisting and tangling before they found their way to the skin of my neck. He stroked me there, his warm fingers caressing my pulse point in my neck, pressing into it when he felt my pulse rise at his touch.

I was near _panting_ with need and I watched as his knowing smirk turned to a look of pure hunger to match mine. If he didn't stop what he was doing, and soon, Stiles and Danny were going to get a show I was pretty sure Derek didn't want them-

The shrill beeping from my phone cut into my thoughts.

Derek glared at it and I grinned: saved by the beep.

I quickly padded over to my phone and swiped it open to find a text from Jackson and my brow furrowed in worry. After the whole 'Scott Snapping A Tray In Half' thing, Jackson had looked at me in such a weird way, like he was piecing together everything and had come to the conclusion I was somehow involved…which I _was_…but I was seriously praying he hadn't figured that out.

_Jacks: I did it. She's history._

"What!?" I exclaimed to absolutely no one.

I quickly started to tap out a reply, only to be cut off with another text.

_Lyd: Jackson DUMPED me. HE dumped ME. He asked for his key back and everything!_

I must have gasped aloud because everyone in the room was looking at me and I dimly realized I had a hand to my mouth. I looked up into the worried gazes of Derek, Danny and Stiles; the middle of which was still typing without even having to look.

"What is it Collins?" He murmured, turning back to the screen.

"Jackson." I said after a few deep breaths, instantly prompting him to turn and face me. "He…he _dumped_ Lydia."

Danny's eyes widened, Stiles shouted out what sounded like a cry of joy, and Derek looked at me sternly before sighing and dropping back down onto the bed.

"_What_! What the hell-" Danny started but a sound from the computer made him turn back to it. "There." Danny sighed loudly.

I tossed Derek a darker hued shirt that looked semi-stretched and had a slim possibility of fitting before crossing the room to lean down and gaze at the computer screen. My eyes were darting across the confusing lines of data that were glowing there when I felt Derek's warmth behind me, coming in _much_ too close for us to be new acquaintances. Danny noticed too, which is how I found myself dragged into his lap.

Something Derek was _NOT_ fond of.

I could feel the urge in him to grab me out of Danny's lap but I shook my head just slightly at him, silently begging him to stay calm and hold on. We almost had what we needed and Danny was none the wiser of our actual mission. He stiffened and glared at me, and I got the feeling he was _definitely_ going to keep his promise to deal with me later after this.

Which was kind of exciting and…super-hot.

"The text was sent from a computer." Danny explained, reaching around me to point. "This one."

I had been looking at Derek, that's how I noticed that his facial features hardened but were slowly becoming shocked, and the energy coming off of him and Stiles both was tinged with pure surprise and fear. I whipped my head around, not missing Stiles' wide and freaked out eyes, to see what had everyone so freaked out.

"Registered to _that_ account name?" Derek asked incredulously.

My eyes narrowed and I searched the lines of data until they fell on the red writing at the bottom, the name of the account holder glowing slightly.

_Melissa McCall._

I gasped quietly, my gaze darting up and meeting Derek's worried and confused one.

Scott's _mom_.


	117. Chapter One Seventeen

**Author's Note: **New _chapterrr_! I wasn't completely satisfied with it, still trying to shake off the inner feelings that the writing just isn't quite right for you guys, but I can't think of anything else to do with it so...ta daaa!  
This one has Christen and Derek's POV's through the night they discover the identity of the Alpha (dun, dun, _dunnn_). I really _really_ hope you guys enjoy it and want to say thank you for _all_ the new reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are terrific, as usual, but you already knew that didn't you? (;

Special thanks to reader&reviewer **Atlafan1286** for being so totally awesome and for telling me to keep going with my muse! Thanks bunches and bunches (:

Happy Reading guys, & Go Team Dersten/Cherek!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (cruel world!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, Aunt Grace, and extended family.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

That's how I found myself sitting outside of Beacon Crossing with Stiles and Derek, the chill of the night seeping through the beat up hunk of machinery's metal and steel shell as we waited for Scott's call. I shivered slightly, glancing out into the night's darkness and sweeping the area with my eyes to see if anything lurked within it but I came up empty. Derek's arms tightened around my waist and I nestled back into his chest, prompting a new disgusted look on Stiles' goofy face.

"_Seriously_ you two make me-" He started.

"Sick, we know." I finished with a grin. "But hey, maybe this time next week it'll by you and _Lydia_ sitting like this."

I arched a brow and smirked as his face changed from one of disgust to one of extreme excitement while Derek scoffed in my ear before nipping it. I had ridden in the backseat up here but as soon as we had parked I'd moved into his lap without even asking. It was a reassuring move as well as something I just plain wanted to do. I could feel that he was on edge after the displays with Stiles and Danny and didn't want him unfocused, so I had immediately settled myself in his lap, smiling when his possessive arms locked themselves around my waist and he nipped at my neck or ear- restating his claim. When I'd asked him if this was _him_ or his _wolf_ doing so, he just glared at me through my giggles.

"Do you _really_ think-" Stiles began, only to be cut off by the shrill ringing of Scott's return phone call.

I grinned as Stiles cursed, glaring at the thing before answering.

"Yeah I did, and it looks just like the drawing." Stiles answered Scott's unheard question as I gazed at the long-term care facility in front of us.

I decided to pop in on Peter and see how he was doing once we got finished talking to Ms. McCall, I hadn't seen him since Sunday and I figured it'd be a good idea to let him know Derek was indeed _alive_. Speaking of, that same wolf now jostled me, untangling his arms from around my waist to reach over and yank Stiles' phone (and the boy himself) over toward us by Stiles' arm so he could talk to Scott.

"Hey is there something on the back of it?" Derek asked urgently. "There's gotta be something, an inscription, an opening, _something_."

Stiles was practically face-to-face with my chest thanks to Derek's arm pull, something he definitely seemed to notice judging by his expression and the direction of his eyes. I snapped my fingers in front of his entranced face at being so close to a girl's body, nearly choking on my laughter.

"Stiles," I grinned. "Up here buddy. _Those_ are off-limits."

"Right! Right uh…uh" He stammered, adorably by the way.

A low snarl filled the car as Derek caught on to what was going on and shoved the boy backwards toward his side of the jeep. I snickered quietly at the look on Derek's face as his fingers tightened on me slightly. Ever since he'd gotten back he'd been even _more_ possessive of me than before, something I was seriously enjoying, though it kind of worried me slightly for others' safety.

I frowned when I looked down and took in Derek's confused and lost expression over the answers Scott had given him as he tried to piece together parts of the problem that we simply didn't have enough information about to figure out. The necklace had been something Laura had found, had said was important, but here we were with it and there was nothing on it but the symbol. It didn't fit into the puzzle really at all, not from what we could tell.

"You'll figure it out." I murmured close to Derek's ear so that it was private. "I know you will."

He sighed in frustration. "I feel like I _know_ something. I just can't figure out what it is."

Stiles' exasperated voice distracted us as we listened to his side of the conversation. I was pretty sure that Derek could hear both with his heightened hearing, but I was only getting the one half I was present for.

"I _know_!" He sighed. "Look can you just…if you see my dad can you tell him. Tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late okay?"

I figured Scott agreed because Stiles sighed and sagged in his seat, tossing the phone down on the dash momentarily as he stared out the window. I looked at him sadly, feeling bad for him. This was his _first_ chance at first line, his dad was going to be there to see him play, and he…wasn't. I reached out and squeezed his shoulder gently, trying to be reassuring with my smile but the one he gave me in return was faint.

"You're not going to make it." Derek said unemotionally.

"Derek." I chastised, smacking his shoulder.

"I know." Stiles murmured.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom either." He continued, ignoring my warning.

"_Derek_!" I hissed, hitting him harder.

Stiles huffed quietly. "Not until we find out the truth."

I had mixed feelings on that, but I understood Stiles' thought process. If we told Scott what we were doing or what we'd found he'd freak out and either rip apart people on the field or ditch the game to come find us. _Neither_ of which kept him out of the center of attention with the Argents who I knew were there after Allison's text asking where I was. We all stared quietly at the hospital for a moment before Derek's deep voice sounded out again, stroking my skin despite the tiny bit of annoyance I felt with his handling of Stiles.

"By the way, one more thing?" He asked the boy.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked, turning toward us.

I noticed Derek's clenched jaw, a clear sign of irritation, before his hand shot out toward Stiles and grabbed the back of his head. I had absolutely no time to react, I could only watch as my boyfriend slammed the teenager's head right into his steering wheel while his body radiated with the anger he had felt previously in the night.

"_DEREK_!" I screeched, pulling his hand away.

"Oh GOD, what the _hell_ was that-" Stiles yelled, clutching his face.

"You _KNOW_ what that was for! Now go," Derek shouted back, pointing at the hospital doors. "_GO_!"

Stiles made a hissing noise as he gathered his phone and stumbled out of the jeep's door, squinting at Derek and I through his barely opened eyes. He waited expectantly on the concrete, motioning to me.

"Aren't you _coming_?" He asked me, still rubbing his face.

I kissed Derek quickly before moving to slide out as well. I'd made it into the seat before his hand closed around my wrist.

"_What_ do you think you're doing?" He growled quietly.

"Helping Stiles?" I grinned over at him.

"Absolutely _not_." He replied, pulling me back toward him.

"Oh _come_ on! I won't look at her chest again, I-" Stiles grumbled.

He shut up after noticing the sneering snarl on Derek's lips and my incredulous gaze that simply read _'Seriously_'. Somehow, to _me_ at least, it didn't seem like a good idea to remind the werewolf who had just smacked your face into your own steering wheel that you had been checking out his _girlfriend's_ rack, but what do I know? I turned back to Derek and leaned across the seat, pressing my lips to his hard before sweeping my tongue across his bottom lip and nipping it.

"Come on, you can't expect the _human_ to figure everything out on his own. He needs backup, and you can't go in." I grinned, winking.

Derek seethed as he stared into my face, both of us ignoring Stiles' protests, because he _knew_ I was right. Stiles could always use all the help he could get, smart as hell but just as clumsy to match, the boy needed backup. He claimed my lips again, murmuring something against them before leaning back and nodding slightly. I smiled and slid from the jeep, shutting the driver's side door with a soft click before looking back up at him.

"Call me if anything, I mean _anything_, seems wrong." He growled, clenching his fists.

I nodded, knowing how hard it was for him to let me go. I blew him a kiss before stepping next to Stiles and walking with him up the short front walk to the entrance, feeling Derek's hot gaze on me the whole way.

* * *

_~Derek's POV~_

Derek sat silently in the cool jeep, his eyes fixed on the entrance doors and nothing else, alone. Christen was inside with Stiles, who had proven not to notice much of anything was amiss when Derek had grabbed her earlier at his house (_really_ reassuring), searching for Scott's mom who may or may not be the Alpha.

Or at least, know the Alpha.

And here he sat, unable to be inside thanks to the other wolf's quick and horrible thinking of blaming him for the Alpha's mess. A low growl rumbled through Derek's chest as annoyance and worry set in.

The pair were taking too long, it'd been a full five minutes and Stiles had yet to call him with any information _and_ the two hadn't reappeared.

Derek's leg began to bounce involuntarily as the urge to pop open the jeep door and go in to find her became increasingly unbearable. He clenched his teeth as his fingers wrapped around the handle in a white-knuckled grip while he tried to ignore it.

_"The last time you fought your urge to go with her, she nearly gave in and killed someone."_

He winced as his inner-wolf let out a long howl in agreement with his inner-voice. Derek's eyes darted around, still not picking up on any sign of movement.

At _all_.

Derek's brow furrowed as the thought distracted him from his need to go to her and he looked up, glancing around the outside of the hospital and through the windows that he could actually see. There was no movement, not just a little bit but absolutely _no_ movement whatsoever.

"_What_ the-" He murmured.

The shrill sound of his phone ringing cut him off and he immediately swiped it open, connecting the phone call with Stiles who was inside.

"Is she okay?" He asked instantly.

Stiles' sarcastic reply filtered through the phone followed by the familiar sound of her giggle. "Yeah man, _we're_ fine. Thanks for asking."

Derek rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What do you see? Did you find his mom?"

"No, I can't find her." Stiles murmured.

Derek stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. "You can't find her?"

"_Yeah_, I said I can't find her." Stiles replied, annoyed.

Derek felt the uneasiness fill him even further as he glanced around, taking in again how still it was inside and around the facility.

"Look, tell Christen to ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle." Derek said, his eyes darting up to the hospital entrance again.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the phone before they stopped and Stiles' voice filled the line. "Yeah, _he's_ not here either."

"_What_!?" Derek exclaimed, shaking his head, that was impossible.

"Stiles…" Christen's whisper reached Derek's ears through the static and he stiffened, immediately picking up on her panic and confusion. His heart leaped in his chest and the urge to go to her became so strong he popped open the door

"He's not here. He's _gone_ Derek." Stiles replied, adamant.

Him. It was _him_.

Cold fear leaped up through his chest, panic and anger followed quickly behind and he dimly realized he was picking up on her emotions as well as his. She knew too, she had figured it out all on her own.

"Stiles, get Christen and get out of there _right_ now! It's him! He's the Alpha! Get _out_!" Derek shouted through the phone.

He immediately dropped it in his pocket and took off at a dead run, following the sound of her erratic heartbeat, right to his uncle.

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

Stiles and I had been looking around for Melissa about five minutes when I finally told him to call Derek and ask him what to do next. After a little bit of teasing over my wolf and a gentle but powerful smack to Stiles' chest, he did as I asked. My brows furrowed though when I had stepped a good twenty feet away from him and picked up on the fact that I could hear him perfectly.

There was _no_ noise.

I spun around on my heel, glancing all throughout the hospital and nurse's station.

All the patient rooms were either empty or had closed doors, the nurses who normally bustled about the hallway were completely nonexistent, and I couldn't hear the rustling of paperwork, patient files…nothing. An eerie feeling crept along my skin, raising the hair on my arms and calling the energy inside me to the top of my senses. My eyes landed on Peter's open door to his room and I moved forward without thinking, worried something had happened to him.

It was empty.

He was…_gone_.

My eyes darted around frantically, searching for him or for blood, _something_ that indicated what the hell had happened to him when Tisiphone's voice made its long-awaited (ahem, more like _feared_) reappearance back in my head again.

_"It's him."_ She seethed.

_"What?!"_ I shrilled mentally.

_"The Alpha, it's HIM."_ She shrieked.

I sucked in a ragged breath, my mind flipping and fumbling through everything that I had learned about the Alpha in the few short weeks I'd been dealing with him. He'd killed Derek's sister, was hunting people for some reason, had a vendetta, wanted Derek and I in his pack, had called me _family_, wanted revenge.

My eyes widened on the last thought.

He wanted _revenge_…who would want that more than a wolf who had been burned alive and lost his entire family to werewolf hunters.

_Peter_…Peter Hale.

"Stiles…" I whispered, moving to turn toward the boy who was slowly making his way around the corner to follow me.

An arm thick with muscle wound its way around my waist while another circled my throat, cutting off my whisper of warning cleanly as it drug me backwards from the room out and behind the corner, leaving Stiles alone. I was praying for Derek, _praying_ even though inwardly I knew it wasn't him. The touch was familiar though, rather it was because he was Derek's kin or because this was the second or third time we'd played this game, I didn't know.

"Ah, ah, ah." He murmured, right against my ear. "You don't want to _ruin_ the big surprise do you?"

I heard Tisiphone's familiar shriek in my mind and hissed in a breath, my eyes narrowing as I pulled my hands up, already shimmering with power that I hadn't even had to call for. Peter was smart though, after my display the other night he wasted no time before sinking his claws right into the skin of my neck. With an evil chuckle, I felt him take a deep breath, nosing my hair.

"No no Firefly. You try it and I'll _rip_ your jugular out before you can even _blink_." He warned venomously.

I froze immediately, knowing the disadvantage I was at. I let out a low sound in the back of my throat resembling a growl which only seemed to make him snicker as my blood lazily snaked down the skin of my neck. I winced as he moved us forward some, his claws shifting where they were embedded in my skin.

"Could you at _least_ retract-" I started.

His other hand left my waist to cover my mouth, silencing me.

"He's not here Derek. He's _gone_!" Stiles' voice floated around the corner to us and I cringed.

Derek was going to be so freaking mad.

Mad at his _uncle_, mad at _me_…I'd said I had this covered and then what do I do? Walk straight into the hands of the _freaking_ Alpha. I tensed, waiting. It wouldn't take him but a few seconds to realize what Stiles' words implied, and sure enough I heard the static yell scream through the phone as Derek's realization hit him. Peter moved us forward some more and I witnessed Stiles' reaction to Derek's words; the panic filled expression, the slow movement of his legs and arms as the fear gripped tight and numbed his body, everything.

And then his head turned and his eyes landed on me, grasped tightly in Peter's hold with blood seeping around the claws in my neck.

"_You_ must be Stiles." Peter murmured.

I snarled behind his hand when an involuntary shiver ran down my spine as that same velvety but chilling voice filled the air, rising between the three of us. My muffled warning about kicking his _ass_ if he hurt Stiles went unanswered save a slight chuckle and his claws deepening their hold, making me gasp. Stiles' eyes flickered to me in fear and concern and I tried to motion with my hands for him to get the hell out of there, but the movement of a redheaded figure behind him put an end to my hopes for him to make it out unscathed.

_Jennifer_.

And here I had let myself think she was actually _nice_, just misunderstood.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, stepping closer. "Visiting hours are _over_."

Stiles stepped back heavily, glancing between the nurse on his one side and the duo of Peter and I on the other. I struggled in Peter's grasp, ignoring the stinging pain of his claws and the angry shriek inside my mind before I finally bit down on Peter's hand, forcing him to let go of my mouth as he hissed in pain.

"I'll stand here all you want," I snarled. "But keep your filthy paw _off_ my mouth."

"_Feisty_," He murmured, nuzzling my neck again before returning his gaze to Stiles.

Much to my satisfaction, my mouth remained uncovered.

He didn't know how powerful it could be.

"You…and _him_." Stiles murmured, pointing between Peter and Jennifer. "You…_you're_ the one who. Oh my, and _he's_ the one…Oh my _God_, we're gonna die. We're gonna die."

It would've been funny, really. I even felt the gentle tug of a small smile and the tiny bubble of a giggle somewhere deep inside of me. It would've been one of Stiles' most hilarious moments.

If what he said _wasn't_ true.

"Stiles just _run_! Just-" I yelled, despite the tightening grip on my neck from Peter.

But a dark flash of movement came from my left and suddenly there was a loud smacking noise of elbow connecting with face and Jennifer dropped to the ground unconscious, a small pool of blood forming under her nose.

Derek, he was _here_.

I didn't know rather to be entirely grateful or to scream in frustration that he was now in this situation with us.

"_Derek_." I breathed, sucking in a breath as my body heated when his gaze met mine.

It was panicked at first, searching for me. Once it found me though it flickered rapidly, moving from relief at finding me alive, to anger and a fierce protectiveness at finding me anchored to Peter's body with his claws sunk into my neck.

"That's not nice." Peter chastised. "She's my nurse."

I huffed quietly, pretty sure assisting in murder _isn't_ on the nurse's oath but you know, who knows?

"She's a psychotic _bitch_ helping you kill people." Derek snarled. "Get out of the way."

I nodded quickly to Stiles in agreement with my wolf's words, who then looked between Derek, Peter and me before muttering a curse, instantly aware he was about to be in the middle of a supernatural fight. My hands tightened on Peter's arm that snaked up my body and was gripping my neck, digging my nails into his skin deeply without worry of injuring him as I tried to tug the claws from my skin.

"Now, _what_ did we discuss." Peter murmured near my ear playfully.

My eyes narrowed and I hissed out a breath in anger, watching as Derek's expression transformed to one of even angrier origin if that was possible. Murderous rage and possessiveness would be a better suited description.

"Let _go_ of her." He snarled, piercing his uncle with his flickering green to electric blue gaze.

Peter's chuckle sounded out from behind me as he spoke. "I _really_ like this one Derek, she's got fire within her. Literally."

A snarling roar filled the hallway, drowning out the scuffles of Stiles' shoes as he tried to huddle for cover behind the nurse's station. Peter's claws retracted from my skin, letting me breathe easier with a sigh of relief before he gripped the back of my neck as he approached Derek, forcing me forward with him.

"You think I killed Laura on _purpose_?" Peter growled. "One of my own _family_?"

Something inside me snapped at the words and I whipped around shoving him with a power-laced hit that pushed him back from me and left a deep imprint of his body in the hospital's wall. He sputtered and coughed as the drywall clouded around him and I felt Derek's arms wrap around me, yanking me back behind him as he let out a loud roar that shook _every_ fixture in the space around us.

And then he was gone.

Launching himself across the hallway, using it as a springboard, he aimed himself right for Peter in a full-out attack that even _I_ could see was fueled more by emotion and anger than calculation and logic. Peter stepped forth from the hole I'd put him in immediately and grabbed Derek by the front before slamming him into the wall, creating a second hole right by the first. Eyes on me, Peter whirled around and threw Derek against the opposite wall, forcing me to watch as my wolf crumpled to the ground.

"_Derek_!" I shrieked and moved around the station immediately without thought, an angry and protective snarl on my lips.

Peter approached me slowly. "Yes, let's play _again_ shall we. Now that I know some of your _moves_." He snarled.

I snapped my fingers and tossed the ball of mixed colored energy right at him, avoiding the ones that came equipped with flames. Rather it was by instinct or because I thought it might be a bad idea to use fire in a hospital, I don't really know.

He dodged, escaping the brute of the attack though it still clipped his shoulder, prompting a low snarl as he darted forward to leave a deep gash down my arm. The smell of my blood stirred Derek back into action and with a growl he leaped forward from behind, aiming for Peter's back. But the Alpha turned at the last second and slammed him to the ground, the sharp thud echoing through my ears with Derek's groan of pain. I sucked in a breath as pain filled me in response to Derek's, immediately trying to rush toward him.

Peter knocked me out of the way, forcing me back as my own back connected with the wall, leaving a smaller indention in it but an indention nonetheless. I moaned in pain as I slid down slowly, my eyes on Derek.

_"You need to center yourself Christen, your emotions are keeping you from doing your job!"_ Tisiphone hissed in my ear.

_"What am I supposed to do? I love him! I can't be emotionless!"_ I snarled back mentally.

_"That's where I come in! Let me in!"_ She snarled back.

I shook my head violently knowing there was absolutely no way I was going to let her take control over me again and ignored Stiles' panicked shouts for me to crawl to him. I gasped as Peter reached down and grabbed Derek by the neck, lifting him up partially from the floor before dragging my wolf with him as he walked slowly.

"My mind, my personality, were _literally_ burned out of me." He muttered, ignoring Derek's struggles like they were nothing. "I was being driven by pure instinct."

"_Peter_, let him go!" I hissed out, struggling to my feet. "You're _hurting_ him!"

Thankfully, he actually listened to me.

Dropping Derek down on the ground by my feet, he leaned over and started rummaging in Jennifer's pockets, searching for something. I bent immediately and placed my hand on Derek's chest as he struggled for breath before I _pushed_, my eyes going wide as a ball of white light disappeared inside him, making him gasp before shook it off and stood to his feet with a quick brush of his lips over my forehead.

"Supernatural _energy_ boost," I murmured to myself. "Cool."

Stiles stared out from his hiding place at me with wide eyes as he fumbled around almost comically, unable to decide on the best position for hiding I suppose.

Idiot.

"Hold _still_!" I hissed to him.

"You want _forgiveness_?" Derek uttered before slamming his fist into Peter's unsuspecting jaw as he stood from Jennifer's body.

He tried going for him again but Peter's jaw clenched in anger, a lot like Derek's actually, and he grabbed hold of his nephew's arms, holding him in place as he head-butted him. A sharp cry fell from my lips as Derek's head whipped back then eased forward again, blood dripping from his mouth.

"I want _understanding_." Peter snarled quietly.

He looked to me quickly before he kicked Derek, sending him sprawling across the floor with a cry of pain. My eyes blazed, the fire-color returning as the heat building inside me increased. I didn't even notice Stiles' fearful gaze as I slammed a ball of red energy at Peter, knocking him to the floor. I scrambled to get to Derek but I wasn't quick enough, Peter's hand closed around my ankle and yanked me back down by his side where he hovered over me, biting out his angry words while staring into my eyes.

"Do you have _any_ idea, what it was like for me those years?" He snarled toward Derek's coughing form.

Peter's eyes traveled slowly back down toward me, his fingers drifting over the skin of my cheek, the same side that on his was burned. I flinched at his touch, not in fear but in anger as my eyes darted above me, twisting my head so that I could see Derek as he spit blood out onto the floor.

"Get _up_ Derek." I murmured, my eyes flickering to their moon-color. "Get _up_!"

At my words his body seemed to lift on its own, his eyes staring into mine briefly as he slowly moved himself from the floor before Peter's words cut into our gaze as he stood from his position on top of me and advanced toward Derek slowly.

"Slowly healing, cell by cell." He muttered bitterly. "Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. _Yes_, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process…"

He stopped just short of Derek before his eyes glanced back down to me where I'd slowly regained my footing as he'd been delivering his ungodly long monologue to us. He grinned sadistically before throwing a wink over his shoulder my way.

"So did all the healing your _pretty_ little girlfriend worked on me. She really _is_ something special Derek." He murmured, gazing at me with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

It made me feel like creepy-crawly critters were running up and down my skin.

A low growl sounded from Derek, Peter's hungry gaze on me fueling his anger as he swung, striking the wolf in the head. He threw punches but Peter's low growl accompanied his as he blocked Derek's hits and suddenly Peter got a hold of him, grabbing his fist and twisting until I could hear bones cracking and I let out a scream for him to stop.

Derek yelled for me to run, pain and fear for my safety filling his flickering eyes, but I ignored him completely.

There wasn't a chance in _hell_ I was leaving him this time.

"I _tried _to tell you what was happening." Peter murmured almost childishly. "I _tried_ to warn you."

"Peter-" I whispered.

But I was cut off by the sickening sound of him throwing Derek over my head and through the wall of glass behind me. There was a bone crushing thud when he made contact before the sharp shatter of millions of tiny pieces of the clear stuff, all of it breaking apart and raining down to the floor where Derek landed behind the desk. The awful sound of his body crunching the broken pieces beneath it as he landed made my heart lurch and I screamed.

"_Derek_!" I shouted, scrambling and sliding across the floor as I made my way to him.

The sharp stinging of glass slicing my skin open went unnoticed, so did the manic chuckle from Peter behind us as I fell to my knees, the glass shifting under my weight as I grabbed at my wolf. I brushed the hair away from his face as he coughed and spit more blood onto the floor beneath him. Anger welled up inside of me and I felt my eye-colors mix, the healing and calming moon-color remaining so I could help Derek, the sparkling fire-color swirling over it- outward _proof_ of my fury.

"Stiles," Derek coughed. "Get her _out_ of here."

I narrowed my eyes at Derek who refused to meet them and shook my head. When Stiles' hand clamped down on my wrist to yank me with him I turned around with a snarl, letting my eyes blaze further.

It was something he'd yet to see fully before.

He stumbled back in shock, fear rolling off of him in waves and I sucked that in, letting it cool and swirl with the energy inside me as I fixed him with a glare. It basically said that if he touched me one more time I'd send him crashing through the nearest wall.

I _wasn't_ leaving Derek's side.

"_Go_ Stiles," I hissed.

"Christen you should-" he tried, fearing Derek's anger if he didn't I'd assume.

"Go! Before Peter _kills_ you just get _OUT_ of here." I shouted.

I turned back to see Derek glaring at me but I shook my head at him and quickly hooked my arms under his shoulder, wincing as I heard him let loose with a groan of pain as I dragged him backwards with me through the glass. I was strong, but it wasn't enough to actually pick my wolf up, _especially_ when he couldn't really help. I moved us quickly into what looked like an exam room before I collapsed with Derek partially on top of me. I could hear Peter's footsteps slowly following us, chuckling all the way, so I moved fast and yanked off the triple spiral pendant from around my neck as I forced Derek's shirt down and settled it on his tattoo.

_"Good girl."_ Saorla's voice filled my mind, coupled with Tisiphone's scoff.

She preferred violence to healing I suppose.

"What are you- what're you doing?" Derek's pained voice filled my ears.

"Shh." I murmured.

I didn't have enough time to do the whole thing with the ancient words and what not, I could see Peter's shadow slowly approaching and I _really_ didn't want to demonstrate for him without knowing exactly how much he had witnessed the last time, so I simply placed my hand over Derek's tattoo and my necklace and _pushed_ with my mind, gasping as a bright shot of healing light raced down my arm and into Derek's back where it fanned out. Relief filled me when he seemed to breathe easier after his sharp gasp of surprise and the slices from the glass that had ripped open his skin closed up instantly.

"We need to _move_ babe." I murmured, my eyes darting up to the slow-moving shadow as Peter began to come into view.

Derek coughed heavily in response and I took that as agreement so I grabbed onto him again, the pendant cutting into my hand as I drug him backwards with me more. I glanced around frantically to access my options before my eyes landed on the heavy steel door to the morgue.

_Oh_ the irony.

I grimaced and pushed my way through it, Peter right on my heels with a grinning smirk which was _entirely_ infuriating and made the fire within me burn its hottest and brightest yet. I kept going though, ignoring his looming presence until my back hit the wall and I couldn't move anymore, so I just sank down with Derek who positioned himself fully in front of me, his back pressing to my chest.

"Aren't you two _sweet_?" Peter murmured, coming to a stop at Derek's feet.

I snarled quietly but was cut off by Derek's tightening grip on my thighs in warning so I shut up and stared at Peter, letting my eyes burn just as brightly as the fire within. They cooled some though when I snaked my hands up under Derek's jacket and shirt where Peter couldn't see and began filtering the energy I'd collected throughout the fight into him, making him stronger by the second. His hands tightened on me further, a silent communication of his gratefulness as I felt his energy strengthen through me.

"Well I was going to wait for dramatic flair, a lot like _you_ Miss. Collins, but…" He murmured jokingly before hitting the mirror on the wash table next to him.

Derek and I watched, my eyes wide and his squinting in pain as he recovered, as Peter slowly morphed right before our eyes. I let out a small gasp when the burns marring the side of his face and head disappeared, his hairline righted itself, and he transformed into a purely _healed_ Peter Hale. I felt Derek's grip on me tighten further in silent surprise and winced a little, but didn't complain.

"When you look _this_ good, why wait?" He grinned, turning back to us. "Of course, I have _you_ to thank for this as well Christen."

I swallowed convulsively, choking on my own words. "Wha- _what_?" I shrilled.

"_You_. The second time we met, that Wednesday before I separated the two of you?" Peter grinned maliciously. "_That_ was enjoyable. But yes, that first time you played your healing tricks on me."

I stiffened underneath Derek, my eyes darting to his. I had inadvertently helped Peter heal, Peter who had been hunting and killing people, who had forced us apart.

_Dammit_.

"And the second time, well that just finished me off. Left me even _better_ than before if I do say so myself." He murmured, glancing at the mirror.

"_What_?" Derek croaked, turning to me.

"Oh yes, Christen came to see me when she thought _you_ were dead. Very _touching_ really," Peter smiled at me endearingly and a faint blush rose on my cheeks. "She was _completely_ heartbroken. Promised to stick by my side in the wake of your death until she had fully healed me."

Derek stiffened some but I grabbed onto him tightly, fear lacing through my heart. "Derek I-"

"It's _okay_." He murmured, stroking my leg. "It's okay."

Derek's hateful gaze landed on Peter who was watching us with a mixture of jealousy and that 'Aw-Aren't-They-Cute' look on his face.

"It _wasn't_ okay for you to _use_ her though." Derek snarled, his eyes flickering.

Silence filled the echoing room as Peter looked down on Derek and I pressed together on the floor. His expression was so mixed, I had a hard time picking out any one emotion on it while he watched Derek's hands move over my skin. Finally he seemed to shake himself and looked up into the eyes of us both.

"Oh Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain, _all_ of it." He said strongly but softly. "After all, we're family…_all_ of us."

Peter's gaze flickered to me and my hands tightened on Derek's as I turned to meet his gaze worriedly while the Alpha's chuckle filled the air.


	118. Chapter One Eighteen

**Author's Note:** Here we goooo! Finally, after _so_ _long_, an update for Dersten! I'm so sorry again about the wait, but I just didn't feel comfortable writing for this one while my mind was still jumbled. I love my other stories and "Angelic Faith" (Castiel&Charlotte!) is quickly growing on me **BUT** this will _always_ be my baby! Thank you all for the overwhelming support you've sent me during this awful time of losing my Dad, he was an amazing man and every day is hard without him. However, I'm happy to say that the words seem to be flowing again. I'm definitely a little nervous about this return and I'm praying upon praying that you all like the two chapters I'm putting up tonight!

Again, just to throw this out there since I had a bit of a snippy reader, this story does follow the episode line and canon characters as best as it can. _However_, it does have some AU because I am adding in Christen Collins as a partner to Derek. Not only is there a difference because of the added characters, but there's also a bit of OOC for Derek since I'm showing a side of him that we don't really get to see in the episodes because, ahem- *cough, cough* the producers have **YET** to contact me about making Christen a character in the show! *cough, wink, cough*

So, if that's not your idea of a fun time, look awayyy! (:

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the latest chapters and thank you all for continuing to love and read the story! Feedback is definitely appreciated, but no story bashing please! That's kind of pointless lol. A special shout out to **Dark-n-Twisty** for pimping "Fire and Ice" on her _awesome_ profile!

Pairing: Derek HaleXOFC- Christen Annabelle Collins

*I still can't promise routine or constant updates. Some days are better than others for the writing and editing process. I CAN promise though, that as soon as I get a chapter written and edited I will not hesitate to post it for your reading pleasure. I hope you all understand and continue to work with me, don't give up Dersten/Cherek!

Happy Reading to you all&Go team Dersten!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (Whyyyy?!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, Aunt Grace, and extended family- and any original plotlines/ideas.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

The room stayed silent.

It was that ringing silence you know? The kind that made your ears pulse with the heavy weight of nothingness. My heart was pounding audibly, not only to the sensitive hearing of the two werewolves in the trashed hospital wing with me, but to my human ears as well. Derek and Peter were staring each other down after Peter's demand disguised as a familial plea and not a single sound could be heard at _all_…except my frantic heartbeat.

I was still faintly wondering about where in the hell all the nurses had disappeared to honestly, it seemed extremely weird that every other person in this ward was just…gone. My eyes flickered back from the open doorway to Derek, listening to him carefully while I evaluated if he was pretty much healed or if I needed to continue pushing the healing energy into him underneath his shirt. I rubbed at his back gently, calling him out of his glare war with his uncle.

"Not to speak out of turn," I murmured softly against his ear. "But I doubt it's smart to stay here for someone to discover us as the cause of this…mess."

Derek nodded slightly to me, his eyes cutting my way for a second.

"She's right." Peter murmured, reaching his hand down toward his nephew. "Like I said, she's a special one Derek."

Derek's eyes flickered between colors and a faint snarl filled the room. I began to worry if we were about to face round two, but he quickly reached up and took hold of Peter's hand, using it to vault his way up from the floor fluidly. Peter reached down a hand to me right after, his eyes travelling over my body, but I shrunk back and began to get up on my own as Derek shoved his uncle's arm away from me before doing the job himself.

"_You_ don't touch her." Derek growled, cementing me to his side protectively.

Peter looked mildly wounded yet unbelievably smug at the same time before waving his hand dismissively and leading the way from the morgue. I stayed in step with Derek, my eyes darting around the hallway and rooms for witnesses or Stiles, but I saw neither.

"Stiles?" I murmured to him quietly.

"Left when you started dragging me and Peter followed." He answered against my ear, his arm tightening around my waist.

I was about to ask him if he was alright but the sharp sound of something cracking had my head whipping away from my wolf and in the direction that it came from to find Peter snapping his nurse's neck swiftly, bringing a sharp gasp to my lips while Derek froze and held me in place. The Alpha turned toward us and rolled his eyes with an annoyed expression at my shocked features and Derek's angry ones before jingling keys in the air and taking off down the hallway toward the entrance swiftly, his murmur floating back toward us on the stale air.

"She knows too much to be left alive, you wouldn't want her swapping _secrets_ now would you?"

I turned toward Derek with wide eyes, panic for Derek's safety and my own beginning to fill my body slowly. Derek's jaw clenched tightly and I could practically feel, well let's be honest I _could_ feel, the anger and outrage rolling off of him in thick, cresting waves. What had we gotten ourselves into? Was there really even any choice when it came to following Peter?

"_No."_ My inner-voice replied smoothly. _"It would've happened one way or another, all roads lead here."_

I sucked in a ragged breath and slipped my hand into Derek's, knowing my conscious was right, and gently tugged on him to follow me forward after Peter. He didn't want to, didn't like the idea of it, I could tell. But really there wasn't any other choice, we weren't powerful enough to stop him on our own right now and I knew Derek wanted the information Peter seemed to be dangling in front of him over the murders just as badly as he didn't want to follow. Not to mention there was still the nagging worry of the absentee hospital personnel showing back up and blaming us for the mess we had created.

So I made the choice for us.

It didn't take long to catch up to the other wolf, he'd only made it down the sidewalk and around the corner to the back parking lot with the limp body of his former nurse draped across his arms. My brows drew together in confusion when I saw him walking up to a silver car, stopping at the trunk as he fumbled the keys around in his fingers. I looked to Derek quickly and he looked back at me in slight confusion before his jaw hardened as he stared forward. I turned back around and gasped again quietly, watching as Peter unceremoniously dumped Jennifer's body into the trunk before shutting the lid with a quiet click.

"Oh my God," I breathed. "Are you _serious_?"

Derek's hand tightened on my waist in a silent warning to stay silent again but Peter turned back to me with a smirk on his face and a quiet chuckle before shrugging silently. He quickly made his way around to the driver's side and threw a wink over his shoulder at me before folding his large frame into the front seat. I shook my head in disgust and turned to find Derek staring at the car, his features warring with each other in an internal debate.

"You _shouldn't_ be getting in this car with me." He muttered, the hint of a snarl lurking in his tone.

"Derek, we've been through this already once. You said it yourself, we stick _together_." I murmured back, squeezing his muscled forearm.

His eyes moved back from the car with Peter waiting inside of it to hold me in his gaze, a million emotions flowing and flickering through his eyes quickly. "He has a thing-"

"I'm _yours_." I finished, cutting over him. "He's just trying to get under our skin."

"That's what I'm worried about." Derek growled.

I let the silence grow as we stared at each other, silently communicating whatever was left to discuss even though I had already made up my mind. He didn't want to involve me, thought it was too dangerous, but I was more than aware that Peter wouldn't allow him to leave me out or not involve me in his twisted plan, whatever it was. Not to mention there was _no_ way I was letting him go off with the Alpha without me.

Besides, if I didn't stick with Derek, I'd just be _more_ vulnerable.

Slowly that seemed to sink into realization; I could see it in his eyes, recognition dawning in its own time. He nodded swiftly and tightened his hand on mine, tugging me after him toward the car where he helped me into the backseat before sliding in next to me and slamming the door shut.

"Can't you leave her alone for a _second_?" Peter asked, his voice teasing but angry at the same time.

I rolled my eyes and Derek's voice filled the interior. "Just drive."

* * *

Our new trio riding together in the dead nurse's car was one of the most awkward things I had _ever_ experienced in my life.

It ranked right up there with being squished up against Scott in the lockers that night that Peter had hunted us at the school. There was _nothing_ but silence in the car, once again the type that was making my ears ring as it pulsed around us, and Derek had me pressed into his side firmly. His eyes kept darting from his uncle in the front seat who was driving to our outside surroundings while Peter's face grew more and more smug by the minute in the rearview mirror. It wasn't until I felt Derek completely stiffen against my side that I glanced up from my zoned out thinking position of tracing spirals on his leg and realized what had him so on edge.

We were in my neighborhood.

Pulling up to my house.

And I hadn't given Peter any sort of direction…at _all_.

"What the _hell_?" I murmured, glancing at the dark and looming familiar structure.

Derek's low growl filtered through the car's interior at my quiet outrage and Peter huffed out a sigh of annoyance as if this should be completely obvious and he didn't need to explain.

"She threw an energy fireball at me and almost _killed_ me, did you really think I wouldn't find out where she lives?" He murmured, like it was no big deal.

"You're a _creep_." I snapped, ignoring Derek's tightening hand of warning on my thigh.

Peter grinned at me for a moment. "Thank you Miss. Collins."

"So what are we doing here?" I asked after taking a calming breath through my nose and leaning into Derek's warm touch on the small of my back.

"Derek and I are going to have a discussion about our agreement, you remember the one I'm talking about, and _you_ are going to get changed. We have somewhere to be shortly." Peter murmured, swinging his door open and sliding out without another word.

I looked at Derek, taking in his clenched jaw and his eyes that had darkened with anger, his white-knuckled grip on the seat in front of him, everything. I could tell he was silently warring with himself again, I didn't need my whatever abilities to figure that all out, I knew because I loved him. Sighing quietly, I pressed a kiss to his tight jaw and murmured.

"Come on. You may hate him but he has answers you want, answers you need. We _both_ do actually." I whispered against his ear.

He turned to me, his eyes searching mine. "But what'll it cost?"

I shrugged lightly, grinning just a little. "Who knows? Whatever happens, we'll figure it out."

* * *

_~Derek's POV~_

"What do you _want_?" Derek bit out.

His anger and tension were palpable in the openness of the vast living room, filling it with his heightened emotions. His intense green eyes flickered back and forth between colors as he watched his uncle walk around the room, constantly tracking the Alpha's movements. The fact that he already knew where Christen lived was enough to make Derek want to rip his throat out immediately, add the fact that Peter had mentioned some agreement and had watched her ass as she walked up the stairs to it; Derek was ready to explode.

"I just want my family back." Peter replied innocently.

His answer provoked a sarcastic snort from Derek as he shook my head.

"Really Derek, I just want you to hear me out." Peter sighed. "When you do you'll join the pack,"

"What makes you think I have _any_ interest in joining your pack?" Derek spat after cutting in.

Peter gazed at him steadily in frustration and Derek simply crossed his leather clad arms over his chest, fixing the wolf across from him in an intense green glare. Neither moved as the distant sounds of clocks ticking and Christen moving around upstairs filled their sensitive ears, a quiet reminder they were not alone. It brought a smirk to Peter's face and Derek clenched his jaw tightly, once more worrying about putting her in danger.

"Once you understand _why_ I've been cleaning up the mess-" Peter started.

"_Killing_ people." Derek interjected.

"Taking out the trash." Peter reasoned, arching a brow. "You'll join me because you _want_ to, and Christen will follow."

Derek stiffened, already shaking his head before the Alpha had even finished his sentence. There was no way he was letting her become pack, even if it was just a title since she wasn't actually a wolf. He wouldn't risk putting her in that kind of danger with hunters, with Peter, with anyone. He would protect her, and that meant keeping her out of this.

"No way in hell." Derek muttered.

Peter smirked. "It's already been agreed upon."

"Since when? We _just_ started talking," Derek shouted, motioning from him to the wolf across him. "Here and now!"

The Alpha's smirk grew wider and Derek stiffened even more when a tingle traced its way up his spine, alerting him to the fact that she was standing behind him. He turned slightly to see her standing on the bottom step, his extra leather jacket folded over her arm as she glared across the room at Peter in annoyance her eyes flashing brightly in the dim lighting. Derek's brow furrowed while he glanced between them before he took a step back, tugging her tightly into his side and under his arm.

"Since the school." Christen muttered.

Derek's brows arched when he looked down at her. "What?"

She sighed deeply and ran her fingers through her long hair, her fingers snagging on a few stray tangles and making me wince slightly, before looking up at him with a pained expression.

"H-He made me promise…if I wanted to _save_ you I had to join with you when you did."

Christen's quiet voice slipped around him, easing the sharp rise in his temper and the wolf's howl inside of him at her words even as she said them. She had promised to join with him to save him, leaving him no way to keep her out of danger and away from the Alpha.

If _he_ joined, _she_ joined…the only other option was to kill him.

"If I don't, he kills both of us." She finished, tightening her hand on his.

Derek's fierce, rumbling snarl filled the room and Peter chuckled quietly with a shake of his head as if it was nothing.

"Just listen to what I have to say, you'll join willingly." His eyes flitted to Christen's making Derek's snarl intensify. "_Both_ of you."


	119. Chapter One Nineteen

**Author's Note:** Second chapter of the night/early morning! Once again, thank you all so much for the wonderful and encouraging words, reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are the best readers ever! Let me know what you think of the new dynamics between Peter, Derek and Christen! It wasn't in a place where the comeback could be totally mind blowing, but all good things to those who wait! Feedback is always welcome but no story bashing please! (;

Pairing: Derek HaleXOFC- Christen Annabelle Collins

*I still can't promise routine or constant updates. Some days are better than others for the writing and editing process. I CAN promise though, that as soon as I get a chapter written and edited I will not hesitate to post it for your reading pleasure. I hope you all understand and continue to work with me, don't give up Dersten/Cherek!

Happy Reading to you all&Go team Dersten!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (Whyyyy?!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, Aunt Grace, and extended family- and any original plotlines/ideas.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

The inside of the car was practically silent again, the only sounds you could hear were that of our breathing and the low rumble of the engine as Peter made his way to the high school. I was wedged into Derek's side once more, thankful for the protective and warm arm that was draped over my shoulder and holding me tightly to him. None of us spoke, and if the two wolves were doing anything along the lines of what I was, they were replaying the past thirty or so minutes in their heads repeatedly.

I had gone upstairs to change, slowly peeling the bloodstained clothes from my body.

I couldn't really tell _whose_ blood it was; mine, Derek's, or a mixture of the two.

Since the fight had broken out we'd been within touching distance of each other constantly so any cuts or gashes either of us had were already healed, leaving behind no sign that we'd ever been injured aside from the dried blood on clothing. I was careful as I stripped down in the bathroom, simply tossing the fabric in the trash for now since small shards of glass seemed to still be attached to it. I'd padded to the closet to shimmy into a pair of jeans and throw on a sweatshirt, not really wanting to miss any of the conversation happening down the stairs in my living room.

It was the howl of rage that sent me into a panic and I was scampering down the stairs like a crazy person to get to the wolf I had immediately recognized.

Derek was _pissed_.

That was completely obvious in his stance at the kitchen counter, even without the sight of his hands gripping the cool granite with his claws curling into his palms. His nose flared as his heavy breathing moved his shoulders up and down. His eyes flickered back and forth between their green and blue colors and it provoked my own to flicker between theirs until they settled into a mix, the cool moon color taking background to the swirling flames on top. I was just taking a step toward him when a warm hand circled my wrist, pulling me back toward them.

"Ah, ah." Peter admonished. "Not when he's this angry."

My lip curled in a sneer as I looked up at the Alpha who stood behind me. "Derek won't hurt me."

Peter simply smirked, but his grip stayed strong and firm, preventing me from going to the wolf I loved who stood across from me. I gazed into his flickering eyes, knowing already that he'd never lay a hand on me that wasn't to protect me.

He couldn't, it'd kill him to.

I was going to yank my hand free from Peter's grip but I didn't need to. Derek had rounded the corner and was on him quicker than I could even blink, shoving the Alpha away from me with a sharp sounding thud as Peter sprawled on the floor, completely taken aback. Derek pulled me to his side and I smirked down on the other wolf, my brow arching just slightly.

"What the _hell_ was-" Peter started, outraged.

"I said- you _don't_ touch her." Derek seethed, his voice strong and commanding.

It sent a shiver down my spine that had me shuddering under his touch and his eyes flickered to me knowingly, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. Peter snarled in disgust and was on his feet quickly, covering up the embarrassment of being caught off guard as he approached Derek, but I stepped between the two wolves without a single thought.

"_Probably not your brightest idea yet Collins."_ I chastised myself as my hands flattened on both of their chests, holding them off of each other.

Who was I kidding; the _only_ reason they weren't going at it was because they didn't really want to. Me pressing a hand to each of them wouldn't keep them from fighting if they were determined to do so.

"Let's all just calm down." I murmured, the soothing tone oozing into my voice. "I'd rather _not_ have to explain a destroyed kitchen to my father."

My own smile crossed my lips when I felt them each instantly relax under my hands, though Derek looked a little peeved that I'd had my hand on Peter. I took it away immediately and ducked back under Derek's arm, pressing my lips to his neck fleetingly before turning back.

"So," I trailed off, looking at Peter expectantly. "_Why_ am I going to want to sign up for your pack exactly?"

It was then that I got the same story Derek did, the one that had provoked his ear-splitting howl that had me running from my room.

The murders _weren't_ random, not in the slightest.

Peter had been killing off people who were a part of the house fire at the Hale house or had helped to cover it up. Minus Laura, who he _swore_ was an accident; the bus driver, the video store clerk, the janitor at school, _all_ of them had been responsible in some way for the deaths of the Hale's that night.

His story had left my blood boiling, my jaw tense and teeth gritting in anger at those responsible.

If there was _ever_ a time I felt the need for vengeance, it was now.

All the anger I'd felt toward Peter for what he'd done, or most of it at least, transposed itself onto those who'd hurt the wolf I loved and his little sister. I understood immediately why Peter thought I'd sign up without blinking, because the need for revenge against those who'd wronged them was rooted deep inside me and the fact that it had directly affected Derek only made the need to rip into them myself that much more intense.

Plus, it wasn't exactly like we had much of a _choice_.

Peter would hunt us if we didn't join up, I was sure, and if I was actually honest with myself (something I was trying _hard_ not to be) it seemed like a pretty good option at the moment. Derek and I would need to talk later, that was certain, but for now…it seemed right.

So that's how I found myself in the car with the two wolves after two wardrobe changes until Peter was satisfied that I looked the part to fit in beside the two of them; a part of their dark and mysterious pack.

Edgy, dark, sexy…badass.

I'd originally come down just in the jeans and sweatshirt but after another try and Peter's annoyed huffs, Derek had followed me up to the bedroom to "help". In reality, it was to make sure he made his claim clear to the wolf down the stairs.

Another twenty minutes later I'd emerged from my room with a new outfit that had left Derek gritting his teeth in jealousy until I'd bared my neck for him to mark. He'd pounced on me all too eagerly, his warm lips and hot tongue moving over the fair skin of my throat and neck as he kissed, sucked and bit at it. After long moments of our tongues curling together, his face nuzzling into my neck, and low moans mixed with breathy sighs from me at his touch, he'd followed me back to Peter with his arm clasped possessively around my waist.

"Here we are." Peter murmured, almost joyfully, as he pulled the car into the crowded parking lot of the high school.

I dimly remembered that there was a lacrosse game finishing up, it seemed like _days_ before that Derek and Stiles had been arguing over rather or not he'd make it to the game after we'd traced the text to Melissa's computer at the hospital and found out that Peter was actually the Alpha.

Derek's warm hand wrapped around mine as he helped lift me from the seat of the car after Peter had vacated the vehicle and I easily slid into my place at his side, eyeing the crowd out on the field as the wind whipped my golden brown locks up into the air. I pulled the sides of Derek's extra jacket closer together to block the wind from entering the opening and shivered when I felt his warm fingers trail across the inch or so of fair skin that was exposed by the jeans that hung low on my hips. I bit into my lip when he smirked down at me knowingly, his fingers wrapping around my left side and sliding against my skin before tightening on my hip there.

"Pay _attention_." Peter snapped, annoyance coloring his tone.

I looked across the few feet that separated us from him where he'd walked ahead of us and arched a brow at his tone before rolling my eyes. Derek only glared at the Alpha in front of us before guiding me along until we came to a stop at the far left side of the bleachers near where the players sat. My eyes immediately roamed the field, picking out Scott and Jackson easily before my eyes landed on the guy I'd named Superspy.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Derek murmured against my ear, looking at me intently.

My head snapped to the side and I grinned before shrugging. "I like sports."

He snorted quietly and pulled me further against him as Peter stepped closer, leaving the three of us in a semi-line with Peter just slightly further in front of us. To anyone who didn't know who or _what_ we were, we looked like normal fans standing to the side and watching, if only a little more intensely than most.

My eyes landed on Scott, watching him play, before I realized Peter was doing the exact same.

"What are you going to _do_ to him?" I murmured lowly, not wanting my voice to carry.

Derek first looked at me before joining me in looking at Peter expectantly and I felt his body stiffen a little in anticipation. I got the feeling that he might be slightly worried for the other wolf, though there wasn't a chance he was going to show it openly.

"Ask him to join us." Peter murmured back, his eyes darting around the field and bleachers.

I snorted quietly. "He won't."

Derek squeezed my side and I sighed, shrugging at him. After all, I was only being honest with them. He shook his head slightly, as if he was telling me not to question Peter on anything.

"No she's right," Peter mused quietly. "He's going to take some...convincing."

My eyes landed on Jackson when he and Scott were both on the bench during a break and I narrowed my eyes at the two talking so intimately when I knew for a fact Jackson couldn't stand him, so the conversation could only be about one thing- the stuff he _shouldn't_ know. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and an eerie feeling settled around me, making me scan my eyes across the tree line and then the crowd in search of what had me on edge. It wasn't long before I found it; the Argents sitting up in the top half as they watched the field a little too closely. Allison, her father, and even her aunt all in tow. I stiffened and looked to Derek, motioning with my eyes toward the group and I felt when he stiffened as well.

"Hunters." He growled out, making Peter look up from where he'd been watching Scott.

"I know." Peter muttered, hatred and annoyance filling his tone before he chuckled quietly. "They think _that_ one is the other Beta."

My eyes darted to the person Peter motioned to and I sucked in a breath when they landed on Jackson who was laughing and smirking, the center of a crowd of players. My arm tightened on Derek's waist reflexively as worry and fear for my friend coursed through my veins.

"_Jackson_?" I whispered incredulously.

As if he'd heard me, the boy turned and his eyes fell on me, narrowing slightly as they took in my stony faced companions and my close posture with Derek who also tightened his grip on me in a display of possession. I smiled though it wasn't as bright as usual, and winked in his direction before giving him a little wave, thankful that the three of us were out of sight from the hunters. He returned the gesture with the same knowing smirk from earlier that day in the café, once again reminding me that he knew more than he should.

"You know him?" Peter questioned, taking a step back to line up alongside Derek and I.

I hummed in agreement before speaking. "He knows something, and I think he knows that _I_ know it too."

Peter sighed deeply as Derek continued to stare the lacrosse star down. The whistle broke them out of their staring contest and I let loose with a small giggle, earning me a disapproving glare from Derek before Peter turned and motioned away from the field and toward the locker room's back door. Derek and I followed him and the three of us blended into the shadows before slipping into the darkened room.

Waiting out our prey.


	120. Chapter One Twenty

Author's Note: New chapter- yayy! Although I'm a little antsy on this one, I rewrote it over and over and over until I finally couldn't stand to keep rewriting it anymore because it wasn't changing lol. So I hope you all still enjoy it even though I'm not overly proud of it! It's not my worst but it's not my best. Moving onnnn...I have a sort of surprise! For anyone who's totally obsessed with the story at least lol. My friend and I worked on a new cover picture for the story! I'm thinking about posting it tonight...maybe. We'll see (;

Feedback is always welcome but no story bashing please!

Pairing: Derek HaleXOFC- Christen Annabelle Collins

*I still can't promise routine or constant updates. Some days are better than others for the writing and editing process. I CAN promise though, that as soon as I get a chapter written and edited I will not hesitate to post it for your reading pleasure. I hope you all understand and continue to work with me, don't give up Dersten/Cherek!

Happy reading to you all & Go team Dersten!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf (Whyyyy?!), its characters, or any other copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned in this story. I DO own my original character, Christen Collins, and those of her family members- Matthew and Jessica Collins, Aunt Grace, and extended family- and any original plotlines/ideas.**

* * *

_~Christen's POV~_

The heel of my black knee-high boot was tapping against the dingy tile floors of the sports hallway in a mixture of impatience and nervousness as I stood between Derek and Peter, waiting for the horde of enthusiastic players and fans to make their way from the school, leaving just one genetically altered teen in the building.

Scott.

On one hand, the one that _didn't_ acknowledge the fact that I was a supernatural creature and now belonged to a pack with my werewolf of a boyfriend, I was just as excited and giddy as the other fans at the idea that our lacrosse team was going on to battle for the state championship. On the other, the more attuned and practical one that acknowledged my current situation and surroundings, I had a knot of fear manifesting in my stomach- the idea of Peter killing Scott because he wouldn't join us was making me sick.

Don't get me wrong, Scott and I were far from being on each other's "Cool" list at the moment, but I didn't want to see him _die_ for his stubbornness.

The tapping increased as I ran my fingers through my hair distractedly, a small huff of air passing through my lips to indicate I was tired of simply standing around and waiting. We should be getting a handle on this, scoping out a plan, maybe even coming up with-

A familiar and warm hand grasped at my thigh closest to them, hauling me in the same direction it had come from as a pair of watchful and stormy green eyes took in my disposition.

Derek.

The clear worry for me in his eyes took my breath away and right after that the anxiety, impatience and fear racing through my body was rounded up and pushed from my brain, once again flowing through him and away from me like he was my own personal conduit. His fingers squeezed and danced along my jean clad leg, slipping across the skin that was bare between the bottom of my shirt and the top of my jeans before pushing its way under my shirt to flatten itself against the small of my back.

"_Relax_."

His murmur was low and meant only for me, the deep and rough sound of his voice sliding over my nerves and calling them all to attention for an entirely different reason as they all reached to be grasped or slipped across by his heavy and heated hands. Peter's growl was low, rather it was in annoyance for not paying attention or jealousy, I'll never know. Either way, Derek's lips curled back in a sneer before he grasped me tightly to his side, refusing to move without me. I turned my body into him and shivered as his arm slid down my back, pressing me even closer while I laid my ear to his chest and concentrated on the steady thump there. It was mesmerizing and I instantly felt the sound ease the anxious energy pinging in my nerves to replace it with a whole different kind. I didn't even hear as the dull roar coming from the hall around the corner seemed to dissipate, fans and players exiting the building in small groups to lessen the noise.

"You need to go talk to that boy," Peter murmured, ducking back around the hall to meet us. "What'd you say his name was?"

My brow furrowed as Peter stopped in front of Derek and I to gaze at me, a small smirk in place on his lips. It seemed like the smirk never left; it was always in place there and made him look like a mix between scary and arrogant.

"_Jackson_?" I asked, confused.

"Ah yes, Jackson." Peter chuckled. "I need you to distract him."

I felt Derek's hand tighten on me and leaned into him more heavily, assuring him I was there. I crossed my arms in a stubborn posture and could feel more than hear Peter's annoyance at the display. But I didn't care, pack member now or not, the psycho was _not_ the boss of me.

"Why?"

"Because," Peter sighed, emphasizing the word in exasperation. "He's occupying Scott."

"So?" I murmured, tilting my head.

"So we need him to _NOT_ occupy Scott." Peter frowned. "You do remember you answer to me now, correct?"

I bristled immediately and a low snarl erupted from Derek as he lifted up off the wall where we'd been leaning and turned to face Peter. I saw the flickering in his eyes and knew that mine had already changed to a brighter and fiery color just as soon as Peter spoke the offending words. Derek's hand tightened around me further and he bared his teeth, his lips curling back over them in a menacing glare. But I'm the one that opened my mouth first.

"_Please_," I hissed, my eyes narrowing. "We _both_ know that you being the Alpha isn't going to matter. I'm going to do what I want, what you say is merely a…suggestion."

But he did have a point, we needed Scott alone.

_And_ I needed to talk to Jackson about the look he'd given me earlier anyway.

I sighed and ruffled my hair with my fingers before I turned to Derek, only to find him already looking at me. The move put our lips within a few inches of each other and before I even thought twice, I leaned in and swiped my tongue out across his bottom lip.

That was all it took.

I found my back pressed into the beige walls immediately, Derek's chest became a crushing weight against mine as he pinned me to the solid surface and I reveled in the feeling of being held down by it. His lips dove for mine hungrily and I answered with equal force, nipping his lip before soothing it with my tongue as I yanked him even closer by the loops of his darkened jeans. I completely ignored the low sound coming from Peter who was only a few feet away from us and I moaned softly instead, covering it up. The action left my mouth open and Derek took the opportunity to gently slide his tongue against mine, stroking the inside of my mouth and heating my blood. I felt the heat inside my body ignite into a slow burn, the fire licking through my veins and hurrying my motions against him.

I only stopped when I _swore_ I heard a wolf howl.

Dimly I could hear voices over Derek's and my own panting breaths so I pushed off the wall before giving him one more light kiss and disentangling myself from his body regretfully. His fingers slid down my jacket-covered arm before wrapping around mine and giving them a tight squeeze. I returned it with a wink, ignored Peter's smirking look of satisfaction that mixed with a slight anger, and headed around the corner into the packed hallway.

I had a potential wolf to hunt.

* * *

_~Jackson's POV~_

Jackson had seen her standing off to the side of the bleachers during the game with the two shadowy figures before he'd managed to catch her eye, his own narrowing in what could only be jealousy when one of the figures had turned to make itself known as the man the whole town was looking for.

Derek freaking Hale.

So much for the guy being dead like Christen had suspected, apparently he was alive and kicking. Just the _thought_ of the name made the deep cuts on the back of his neck hurt, even now as he was offering the current pain in his ass, Scott McCall, a deal.

Get him what he wants, and he'd help Scott get his girl back.

Although that didn't make all that much sense if her family was a bunch of crazy ass werewolf hunters like McCall accused them of. Seemed like a good way to get dead really.

Jackson reached up and roughly clasped his hand around the back of his neck, kneading the flesh gently so he didn't provoke the sharp shooting pains in what he was sure now were claw marks. That creep of a guy Christen was so obsessed with had left them there in his neck, making the guy a werewolf like Scott.

Or most _likely_ making him one like Scott…Jackson still couldn't believe it.

The resounding snap of sharp heels clicking against the tile filled Jackson's hearing, making him wince slightly. He was beginning to experience a few heightened feelings, like hearing, but it always wore off and left Jackson even more pissed off that Scott had been handed something that made life so much easier instead of _him_. As the clicking continued, something seemed to shudder throughout his body and Jackson's head darted up, searching the hallway for the source of the noise. He stopped when his eyes landed on a girl making her way through the crowd.

It was Christen, and she was headed right for him.

Jackson let his eyes dart back and forth looking for the two men who she had been with before, at least he was pretty sure the other besides Derek had been another man, but they weren't there. It was only her and the knowing smirk that played on her pouting lips. Naturally soft, smooth and full. He knew because he'd run his thumb along her bottom one when he'd been carrying her back nights before.

Another shudder ran through him at the thought and he turned back to McCall, patting him roughly on the cheek with a sneer.

"_Three_ days McCall." Jackson smirked. "Have fun."

Jackson let out a chuckle at the look of shock on Scott's face as he turned away and nearly collided with Christen who had finally reached him in the crowded hallway. She let out a small gasp when she stumbled back out of his way and without even thinking about it, Jackson reached out, snagging her around the waist and roughly pulled her against him so that she wouldn't fall.

"Jackson." She breathed, almost purred, his name.

His hands tightened on her waist reflexively as he took in her wide and golden brown eyes gazing up into his, the way her dark green shirt dipped low to reveal cream-colored cleavage that he could easily see from where he towered over her, and the two inch strip of heated skin that grazed his bare hip where the jersey he wore had inched up with his outstretched arms. Another shudder rippled through him, making his muscles flex under her hands where they lightly rested on his chest. She pushed on him gently after a moment, trying to extract herself from his grip, but he was too caught up in his own thoughts to recognize or respond to her efforts. All he could think about was that there was _something_ inside her that called to him, a hidden fire that matched his own. It wasn't until he thought he heard a low growl that he dropped his hands from her waist and took a step back to glance around.

"Christen." He croaked, clearing his throat once or twice as she looked on with one eyebrow arched and a grin on her face.

"You okay?" Christen grinned, spinning on her heel to walk in the opposite direction she was faced.

Jackson rolled eyes and slung an arm around her neck, guiding her down the hall after he muttered a 'shut up'. They both ignored the open-mouthed look on Scott's face who had taken in their exchange and Jackson smirked when her right arm slid around his waist.

"Nice action on the field." Christen teased, bumping his hip with hers. "I _told_ you that you were the best! I'm so proud of you, we're going to state!"

Jackson laughed as her voice turned to a squeal on the last word, the sound of her heels tapping against the tile drowning out the sound of voices from the diminishing crowd as they walked further down the hallway. Soon they were the only two left and a quietness settled between them in place of conversation. While she fidgeted with her hand nervously, Jackson continued to walk, letting his mind run through all the different possible scenarios.

Christen _knew_ something, of that much Jackson was certain.

She was close with Derek, _too_ close for Jackson's liking, but that also meant she had inside information…information that he wanted. He didn't want to run her off with too many questions though, because once he got McCall to get him whatever it was that would turn him…

Jackson wanted _her_ next.


End file.
